Marry My Father Please?
by kaotic312
Summary: Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji are desperate to marry off Hiashi so he'll stop mucking around in their lives. In the meantime, trouble is brewing for Hinata and life will never be the same. KankxHina and other pairings within.
1. Old Business Rediscovered

"What do you want for your birthday?" Temari asked her brother.

Kankuro just shook his head at her. "The usual will be fine." He didn't even bother to look up from Karasu as he worked on the puppets joints.

A snort was her only response. "I'm sick of buying you facial paint and poisons. Isn't there anything else you want?"

"Subscription to the new _Icha Icha_ magazine?" The young man scowled down at his work, his expression easing as the small pieces finally started to move properly. "I hear it's quite a sight to see."

Temari thoughtfully waited for him to look up from what he was doing before whacking him over the head. "Pervert."

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head with a grimace. "If you don't want to know, don't ask then. Silly woman."

Baki walked over to them. "Kankuro, you're on active sentry duty tonight."

Groans met that announcement. "I thought Tsusuzki was on tonight with what's-his-face?" Kankuro groused, he couldn't work on his puppets while on duty.

"He's down with a training accident. He'll live, but he's out cold." Baki told him with a stern expression at Temari.

"Training accident?" Kankuro looked intrigued. "Wasn't he supposed to be training with you today, Temari?"

His sister just nodded, keeping her mouth shut.

The puppeteer sighed and shook his head. "Temari, we're not supposed to destroy our _own_ ninja."

Baki nodded, although knowing Tsuzuki it was probably not all Temari's fault. The man was a hot head with a mouth that got him in a lot of trouble most of the time.

"Hey!" Kankuro glanced up with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. "I know what you can do for my birthday, take sentry duty for me!"

Temari hopped down from her perch beside him, sauntering away as she waved at them both. "Face paints and poison it is! Ta!"

Baki listened to Kankuro's dark mutterings with half an ear. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. "You're birthday's coming up?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yah."

"Nineteen?" Baki asked, almost hopefully.

The puppeteer rolled his eyes. "Twenty, Baki. I thought you kept up with shit like that. Not like you to forget anything."

Baki held still as his mind raced. No, it wasn't like him to forget things. He had a mind for organization and details. So what was it about Kankuro's twentieth birthday that had him so uneasy?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade didn't like paperwork. Everyone knew it and so on days that she had to buckle down with the loads of parchments and scrolls, they all tried to avoid her. Shizune often requested hazard pay since she _had_ to be there on those days.

So it was that the Hokage was alone with her assistant as she pulled distractedly at her hair. "Where am I going to find the extra funds to pay for the repairs to the Academy?"

Shizune didn't say anything. She knew that it was bad. The village had recovered from the attack orchestrated by Orochimaru five years ago, but it had taken almost their entire treasury. The current missions were helping to keep the payroll going for the ninjas as well as general operating expenses. But the Academy buildings needed to be updated.

The school always took a lot of beating each year as they trained ninjas, not librarians. They'd even had to close the top floor, making the classes even more crowded.

"Wait!" Tsunade crowed, holding up a sheet of parchment that looked like it hadn't been opened in at least a decade. "This is a rather large sum of money. Just sitting there. What's it for?"

Shizune grabbed the sheet, scanning it quickly and then starting over from the beginning as her eyes widened at the amounts involved.

Tsunade was tearing through the remaining papers to see if any of them explained about that mysterious treasury deposit.

"This says the money is 'in trust' and can't be touched ...until, wait this date is only two weeks away!" Shizune whistled. "The original deposit is huge, but the interest is staggering."

"But it doesn't explain why it can't be touched until then, or what it was originally intended for." Tsunade grumbled, not finding anything to explain the details of whatever deal had been put in place.

"It was deposited seventeen years ago, that's an odd number. Monetary deals are usually made for round numbers, like 10 or 20. Seventeen? Sounds more like an age than a time limit." Shizune was reading much more slowly this time. "It says that in two weeks if the deal is not completed, the monies go into forfeiture."

"To us or to someone else?" Tsunade asked, getting more and more annoyed. "Do we have to pay that amount out on that date, and if we don't what happens? Wait! Shizune, where are you going?"

"To get someone from the elder council. We need answers and all this took place seventeen years ago, neither of us was here then."

Tsunade scowled. "I was just about to suggest that!" Then at Shizune's disbelieving and long suffering sigh, "I was! Now get going!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

There were three Hyuugas who walked around on pincushions in their own home. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi avoided the clan elders at all costs. With their Byakugan bloodline limits, this wasn't as hard as it sounded though. Still, the old crows were sneaky.

"He caught me in the bath house!" Neji grumbled, picking at his food. "It's a sad day when a man can't relax taking a hot bath."

"You fell asleep again, didn't you." Taunted young Hanabi, who was trying to look younger than her 13 years. Not that she was vain, but the last time she'd been caught by one of the clan elders, they'd started talking about how grown up she looked and maybe they needed to find her a husband soon.

Hinata blushed and looked up in defense of their cousin. "Neji-kun trains too hard, i..it's no wonder he fell aa...asleep again."

"It's Elder Misyu that's the worst, he gives me the creeps." Hanabi shuddered.

Both Neji and Hinata shot each other troubled looks. "He ...doesn't try ...hh...e, I mean, well ...he ..."

"He doesn't try to touch you, does he?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowed on his youngest cousin.

Hanabi blew them both a raspberry and laughed. "Hardly, I'd kick his ass if he did."

Hinata laughed, knowing her baby sister, she probably would too.

"No, he doesn't do that. But he's the one that interferes the worst. And if he thinks I'm doing anything out of line, eating one too many rice balls or something stupid, he tattles to Dad." Hanabi pouted. "And last week he mentioned that I should be concentrating on finding a husband since it was clear I was useless as an heir."

Again, Neji and Hinata's eyes met in alarm. Hinata was the eldest and the true heir, but she'd been set aside by her father in favor of Hanabi. And they all knew that Elder Misyu had been one of the big proponents behind _that_ move. Now he was making noises about Hanabi not being fit to lead? This wasn't good.

"Dad listens to Misyu too much!" Hinata hissed, not stammering once.

Neji nodded. "It was different when your mother was alive, Hinata. From what I remember, Kioshi didn't get along with Misyu much and kept him from having too much influence. Then after she died, it all changed. Hiashi changed too."

Hinata nodded, she didn't remember much. She'd only been five when her mother died. But she did remember her scent and her kind eyes.

Hanabi was staring down at her food and Hinata felt bad for her little sister. Hanabi had never had the chance to meet their mother who had died falling off a cliffside while caught in a sudden storm shortly after her birth.

There were rumors, of course. Rumors that Hiashi had done away with a difficult wife who gave him only daughters. Or that she'd committed suicide to escape a cheating husband. Or that she'd been meeting a lover and he'd killed her rather than let her break off their affair. It went on and on. Hinata listened to none of it. In her mind it had been an accident, a tragic accident and that was all. She _had _to believe that.

Suddenly Hanabi looked up, almost jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. "I know! I have the answer to all our problems. Neji won't get pushed around anymore and Hinata and I won't have to worry about getting married off at a moments notice!"

Neji looked skeptical, but Hinata (who really was worried about sudden marriages since she'd just turned eighteen) leaned forward eagerly. "What?"

"Marry off our dad!" She crowed.

Neji grimaced and rolled his eyes as Hinata heaved a deep sigh. "Oh Hanabi ..."

"No! I'm serious! All I ever hear is about how different father was when mother was alive. Well, we find him a new wife so he'll be happy again. If he's happy and busy getting busy if you know what I mean ..."

Neji groaned. "No, and you'd better _not _know what you mean either!"

Hope bloomed in Hinata's chest. "It's worth a shot though, isn't it?" She grabbed Neji's hand and he looked startled at her excitement. "If he's happy he won't have time to be making us miserable! It's a pretty theory and we won't know if it'll work until we try!"

The nineteen year old shinobi pushed his long dark hair behind one ear as he thought it all over carefully. "Just because _he's _happy, doesn't mean he'll go out of his way to make us happy." He didn't say that it went against everything within him to think about trying to make his Uncle Hiashi happy anyway.

"No, listen." Hanabi told them, tapping one finger against her lips as she concentrated. "If he's tied up with his new love, he won't be listening to the stupid elders as much. And it's the elder council pushing Neji to find a bride."

The shinobi in question grimaced at that reminder. He'd been fending off subtle hints for years. Lately the hints hadn't been so subtle and he thought an out and out demand would be coming soon. He had nothing against marriage, but he wanted it to be on his terms, not theirs.

"Hinata's eighteen. Frankly I thought Dad, or at least Misyu, would have married her off years ago. She's old enough to almost be a spinster." Hanabi shrugged. "They're already making noises at me about it."

"No!" Neji and Hinata yelled together, then the young man coughed and looked away. "Tch. Fine. But how do we go about effecting this 'miracle'?"

Hanabi ran to her school bag to find some paper. "First, we need to make a list of all the available women we know."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Leaf Elder Takao read over the parchment very carefully, several times. This only served to make Tsunade angry at his slow pace.

"Well?" Tsunade demanded, poking at the back of the paper while Shizune winced at her Hokage's impatience. "What does it all mean? Is this our money or what? Can we use it or do we pay it out?"

The council elder sighed. "Patience my dear. There's more to this than meets the eye."

"How so?" The blond woman leaned forward, almost threateningly. She hated dealing with the elder council, and it showed.

"I don't recall all the details. But this was part of a private agreement between one of our leading clans and the Kazekage of Suna." The elder said slowly, as if still trying to remember everything.

"Gaara?" The Hokage drew back in shock.

Shizune snorted as the elder clucked his tongue at Tsunade. "Hardly, my dear Hokage. The Fourth Kazekage was in charge seventeen years ago. Gaara wasn't quite yet born as I remember. If you want to know more, you'll need to approach the Hyuugas."

Tsunade stopped cold, taking back the piece of parchment thoughtfully. "The Hyuugas are the clan in question?"

"Some sort of betrothal I believe. I'm afraid I don't really remember, it's been so long and nothing came out of it. Right after this Gaara was born and Suna became more and more reclusive." He paused thoughtfully. "I'm not sure about the forfeiture mentioned or the monies involved. The amount is being held 'in trust' within the village treasury, but it's not ours. At least I don't believe so. You need to ask Hyuuga Hiashi."

"I will." Tsunade assured the elder. "But I wonder about the engagement. Were Hiashi's children even born then?"

"The Lady Hinata is about eighteen, I believe." The elder speculated. "I know one of my friends actually approached Hiashi about a possible betrothal with his grandson, and was rebuffed. I remember my friend venting about it, wondering why the Hyuugas weren't marrying her off. Thought there might be something wrong with the girl."

Shizune shook her head. "I know her entire team has passed their physicals each year with flying colors. Nothing wrong physically. And other than some extreme shyness, nothing registers as being mentally wrong either. We take care of our ninjas." She said proudly.

"Maybe they didn't betroth her because she's already spoken for." Tsunade said, lifting up the recently found parchment.

Elder Takao shook his head. "I don't know. But I'd be eager to find out. Keep me informed of what you find at the Hyuugas." He told her cooly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What are you doing?" Gaara demanded, his arms crossed as he stared at the shambles of his private library.

Baki didn't even look up as he scanned the tags attached to various scrolls. "You inherited your father's library and records when you took office as Kazekage, yah?"

Gaara nodded, but then shook his head as he realized Baki wasn't looking up and didn't see his response. "Care to tell me what you're looking for?"

"That's just it. I'm not really sure." Baki said, finally glancing up at the current Kazekage with an apologetic look. "I wasn't a confidant of your father, but ...but I have this feeling ..."

"Oh by all means, tear apart my library looking for something you don't know exists because you have a _feeling_?" Gaara's voice dripped with disdain.

Baki sighed, but kept going through the various scrolls, tossing them aside as he reached for the next bunch.

"Do you know how much I'm going to have to pay for all this mess?" Gaara intoned. "It's hard to find a good assistant when you have the reputation that I do. It's been over a year since the Akatsuki took the Shukaku from me, but some people never forget."

"Pay?" Baki looked up, startled. "Pay. Payment. Money. That's it! Something about forfeiting a lot of money. Your father ...what was it he said?"

Gaara blinked, intrigued despite himself. "We're still rebuilding our forces after the Akatsuki wiped out a lot of our guards, are you saying we _owe_ someone else? We're working on a shoestring as it is."

Baki was muttering to himself. "We were ...talking. What were we talking about? Damn it!"

"Us." Gaara interrupted. "Kankuro, Temari and myself were the only things you had in common with the Kazekage. That I know of, anyway."

"Good. Yes. We were watching you train. No, not you. When he watched you, he didn't talk. So it must have been your siblings. I remember it has something to do with Kankuro's twentieth birthday. And ..."

"And ...what?" Gaara asked as the other man fell quiet.

Baki sighed. "No, I've lost the train of thought. Damn it!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi held up the list a bit proudly. "Alright. Now we need to prioritize."

Hinata giggled. "Can you even spell prioritize?"

Her sister just shot her a death glare and continued unabated. "Who goes on top of the list?"

Neji pulled the list from her and read it over carefully. "Wait. I thought we decided not to put Anko up here?"

Hanabi huffed. "You decided. I think she's cool."

Neji rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think of them, it's what Hiashi will think of them. Somehow I don't see him with crazy snake-woman."

Sensing Hanabi's pout and Neji's stubbornness, Hinata stepped forward. "Le...let's keep her on the list ...bu..but move her ...d..down a bit. Not a fi..first choice. Alright?"

Neji looked disgusted, but nodded while Hanabi made a note by Anko's name.

"What about Kurenei?" Hanabi then asked. "She's really pretty and she's sooo nice to her little boy."

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment as she reflected on her former sensei. "It might be a bit soon for her."

"It's been almost three years." Neji pointed out reluctantly. "I say move her up the list a bit. Although she may be a bit young for him."

Hanabi made the appropriate notation. "Shizune?"

Neji shrugged. "She's organized, but a stickler for schedules."

Hinata smiled a bit as she thought of the Hokage's overworked assistant. "Dad likes schedules too, maybe it gives them something in common."

"Yugao." Neji brought up.

Hanabi pulled a face. "She's way too young. You only brought her up so you can meet her."

"No I didn't!" He said too loudly, proving the lie by his reaction.

Hinata stepped in once more in order to keep the peace. "Put her down lower on the list. S..she is rather pretty, though." She said to appease Neji, who was still frowning deeply.

"Namiashi Ayame." Hinata then asked, bringing up the next name on the list. "She's Raido's older sister and she's been widowed about five years now."

Neji shrugged, not really having an opinion either way. "Does she have children?"

"Four, I believe." Hinata told them.

"I say move her down the list then. That's an awful lot of step-brothers and sisters." Hanabi said, making a note without waiting for the other's agreement.

"Inuzuka Hana." Hinata said in her quiet voice. "She's really pretty and really nice."

"Too young." Neji said again. "What about her mother though, she's closer to Hiashi's age."

Hinata shook her head. "Tsume scares me." She said, recalling the rather tough looking woman who was her teammate's mother. "Although her dog is rather nice."

"Mid-list then." Hanabi announced, her pencil flying as she made more notes. "Most people scare Hinata, so that shouldn't lose her any points."

Neji looked over her shoulder. "It looks like Shizune is in the lead right now. I say we start there."

The two girls nodded.

"Now, what do we do next?" The young man asked.

They all fell silent, as none of them had a clue what to do next.

o.O.o.O.o.O

If Lord Hyuuga Hiashi was puzzled by the unexpected visit by the Fifth Hokage, he didn't show it as he offered her formal greetings. He then greeted Shizune with equal grace and dignity, that showed not one iota of his private thoughts. Hiashi was the epitome of a ninja, nothing escaped his gaze and nothing could be read from his face.

Tsunade and Shizune returned the greetings, making small talk before getting down to the business at hand.

Hiashi read over the parchment, but again not letting anything of his thoughts be seen through his reactions.

"A private matter." He finally spoke up. "How does this concern the Hokage's office?"

"Did the Third Hokage know the details of this ...agreement?" Tsunade asked cooly.

Hiashi reluctantly nodded.

"It is a betrothal then?" Shizune asked bluntly.

Hiashi nodded, then shook his head. The first sign that this matter troubled him even slightly.

"I am the Hokage of this village. This is an agreement between one of my clans and a clan in another village." Tsunade stared at Hiashi as if daring him to deny her words. "I need to know what this parchment is all about. It is necessary to the smooth operations of this village."

"How?" Hiashi sat back, obviously reluctant to speak on the subject.

"I won't know until I know what this paper details." She pointed at him accusingly. "You're obstructing me from doing my job properly."

Shizune kept a straight face at that remark, though she wasn't quite sure how.

"That's circular reasoning." He pointed out, but shrugged as he capitulated. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Tsunade pointed out, smug that he'd given in.

"Seventeen years ago I was approached by the Kazekage of Suna. We were allies then, but new ones. The Great War wasn't that long before that time. It was an uneasy alliance at best."

Tsunade interrupted, making Shizune groan at her rudeness. "I don't need a history lesson."

"It's important to understand the reasoning here." Hiashi pointed out patiently. He wasn't as old as the Sannin, but he did recall her from the time before she'd become a wanderer. He knew her temper to be short, but he did have a lot of respect for her despite that fact, so he held his temper.

"A marriage, between my family and his made sense at the time. Helped to solidify the peace. I didn't know at the time, none of us did, about him infusing his unborn child with the Sand Demon. Gaara wasn't born then, but he was in the womb. The Fourth was playing both sides of the peace fence."

Tsunade gave a short nod, but for once kept her mouth shut.

"I only had Hinata at that time. Neji was two, but he was branch family so the Kazekage showed no interest in him even though he had a daughter. Gaara wasn't born yet, but he did have that middle child, Kankuro."

"The puppeteer?" Shizune asked, although she knew full well that Kankuro was a puppet shinobi.

Hiashi nodded and sighed. "But the boy was only three and Hinata was just one years old. Obviously no marriage could be consummated at the time. So we set a 'dowry' if you will. I set aside a rather large sum of money to be paid to Suna if I rescinded the marriage before it could be consummated. The Kazekage though, if he rescinded the marriage, was to double the amount. Payable to me."

"But what happens if both sides stop the marriage, or if either died first?" Tsunade asked, morbidly curious.

Hiashi sighed. "First, the marriage can't be stopped. Second, if either died of natural causes before the deadline then the money reverts back to the original family. If either dies by murder, then the money is forfeited to the village of the dead one. Third, if both deny the marriage and refuse to consummate it, then the money is donated to the shrines, one here and one in Suna."

Tsunade was getting a headache thinking through all this. "When is this deadline?"

Hiashi smiled sadly. "Two weeks. Kankuro's twentieth birthday."

"Why wait so long? The age of consent is sixteen." Shizune pointed out.

Hiashi shrugged. "I wanted to wait as long as possible, I think I kind of hoped the young man would die a ninja death somewhere along the way. I wasn't terribly thrilled with the whole idea. But I did allow myself to be persuaded. The Fourth Kazekage was a cold man, but a calculating one as well. He made a good argument."

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't see where this betrothal made any sense from his point of view. His son Gaara was about to be born. The Fourth saw his son as Suna's 'Ultimate Weapon'. Why would he go to all this trouble for a marriage he had no interest in seeing through? Especially since canceling the betrothal meant he'd have to forfeit a huge amount of money?"

Shizune spoke up slowly. "He, most likely, thought he'd never have to face this situation. The Fourth had long range plans in place to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He probably thought the betrothal agreement would eventually be moot. That's why he made the deadline so far in the future. All I can see is that he used this betrothal to make it look like he was taking the peace seriously, leaving him free to plan his betrayal."

Hiashi nodded. "You're probably right. I've been waiting for word from Suna for years now, but nothing."

"Do you think the new Kazekage knows about the agreement?" Tsunade asked quietly.

The elder Hyuuga shrugged. "It was a secret agreement, even at the time." He paused. "I should have sent messages to Suna, to inquire about it all. But I think I've been hoping that the whole matter would simply drop and the money would be split between the two shrines. Then I could look for an annulment."

Tsunade snorted. "You don't have to annul a betrothal. Look, I'll invite the Kazekage to meet with me and we'll all go over the contracts together. There has to be a way out of this without anyone getting hurt."

Hiashi frowned. "There is no way. And it's not a betrothal."

Shizune went cold, she felt as if ice just formed in her veins. "They're already married, aren't they?"

Hiashi nodded. "It's a legal, binding marriage. But they have to consummate it before Kankuro turns twenty."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara stared down at the scrolls in horror. Baki didn't look much better, turning paler as he read. "Oh shit! How do I tell Kankuro about this?" Gaara muttered.

"Don't." Baki said. "Not yet. We organize a trip to the Leaf village, leaving tonight. At top speed we can cut the journey by a day."

"You're right." Gaara breathed. "We need to meet with the Hyuugas. There has to be a way out of this!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**My friends say I treat Kankuro poorly, what do you think? He's fun to torture.**

**Uhm, yes I have other stories that need updating. YES I'M WORKING ON THEM!**

**In the meantime, REVIEW PLEASE. And if you have any suggestions about whom to set Hiashi up with, let me know! I know where I'm heading with his plot line, but I'm always open to suggestion.**


	2. Step One

**Business first. I forgot this when I started chapter one: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (just for those of you who didn't already know that).**

**AND: This is a shout-out to KalliopeStarmist whose story "XxpuppetmasterxX and LilMzSunshine who inspired the Kankuro x Hinata pairing. THANKS! (I wanted to get her permission first before putting in the shout out). :O**

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Whoa!" Kankuro called time out. "Slow down and tell me that again?"

Gaara shook his head. "What word didn't you understand? 'Emergency', 'meeting', 'in', 'the', 'Leaf', 'village', 'we're', 'leaving', 'in', 'two', 'hours'?"

"Hold up, Gaara." Kankuro asked, sensing something wasn't quite right. "What's wrong? The Akatsuki are gone, kaput, toast."

"Oh, and they're the _only_ enemies we've ever had?" The Kazekage said. "I need you with me on this, and no I'm not going to explain further. Just get your puppeteer ass in gear and get packed. You have two hours." Gaara told his brother, hoping that he could fix things in the Leaf village and Kankuro would never find out what their father had done.

Baki watched his former student take his leave. "He senses something's amiss."

Gaara nodded. "He knows me better than most." He sighed, running one hand wearily through his red hair. "Baki, seriously, what are our chances of getting out of this?"

The wind master shrugged. "I honestly don't know. If it were merely a betrothal, it would have been easier to negate. But your father actually _married_ Kankuro to the Hyuuga girl."

"But he was only three!" Gaara said sullenly. "Surely it can't be legal?"

Baki sighed. "It's legal and binding and overseen by the main shrines both here and in the Leaf village. Marriage by proxy at such a young age is more common in noble families, rather than ninja clans. Still, it's not unheard of."

There came a sharp knock on the door and Temari peeked inside. "What's going on? Suddenly I'm on sentry duty and Kankuro's packing up his puppets like a man on fire. New mission?"

Baki eyed Gaara, who eyed him back. Did they tell Temari what was going on or not?

Temari, picking up on the subtleties, got tense as she looked back and forth between the two men. "How bad is it?"

Gaara sighed. "It's not a mission and we're not under a threat or anything. But …it is bad, Temari."

"Don't kill me with suspense, just tell me." Temari ordered, then watched as Gaara used his sand to close the door of his office behind her. She raised a brow at that.

"This is important, and I know you'll keep it to yourself. But I have to ask you to keep it from Kankuro most of all." Gaara said, his fingers fidgeting with a scroll on his desk.

Temari caught her breath. The siblings didn't keep secrets from each other. Not for a long time, at least not since that fight five years ago between Gaara and Naruto that had changed all their lives.

"Baki remembered something about a casual remark father made some years ago."

Temari nodded, knowing Baki's memory for details to be both meticulous and almost uncanny.

Gaara continued without pause. "He tore my library to shreds looking for more information on whatever it was that was bothering him."

"Is that it?" Temari asked, pointing at the scroll her brother couldn't seem to stop touching.

Gaara nodded, his face glum. "Right before I was born, the Suna council got worried that those of the Leaf would get suspicious. They needed a way to keep the Leaf village thinking we were willing allies, and not plotting behind their backs."

Baki coughed to get their attention. "Neither of you are old enough to remember the Great War, but even after it ended, there were still hostilities. We constantly worried about spies, I was very young but I still remember."

"We wouldn't have had to worry so much if we _hadn't_ been plotting against them." Temari said quietly. "Never mind, just go on and tell me the worst."

Gaara sighed, wishing his father to perdition as he continued. "Father decided to arrange a marriage, as part of the peace movement. All in order to solidify us as allies with the Leaf village. He met with the Hyuugas and arranged a marriage between Kankuro and the Lady Hinata."

Temari sucked in a breath and blew it out again slowly. "Okay, let me think. Hinata was which one? Wasn't she the girl who nearly died at her cousin's hands? The really timid one?"

Baki nodded sharply. "She put up a brave fight against an opponent who hopelessly outclassed her, family or not. But yes, that's the one."

Temari's mind was racing faster than a desert storm. "If it was a simple matter of breaking off an engagement, then you wouldn't see the need to rush around like this. Nor would you keep it from Kankuro."

Gaara nodded, his sister had a sharp mind. "Father didn't betroth them, he had them married. By proxy."

Temari swayed a moment, catching herself as she blinked hard at her brother. "Wait. Kankuro's _married_? And he doesn't know about it?"

"None of us did." Baki said, his voice stoic. "Your father informed the council, of course, but he never intended for this marriage to go anywhere. It was his plan, even then, of attacking and destroying the Leaf village. To him, according to his notations, it was just a ploy. The council didn't remember it, since it took place seventeen years ago. The business with the betrayal, and then later with the Akatsuki, well, it ...the council simply forgot about it all, since it was never meant to be a real marriage anyway."

Gaara continued when Baki trailed off. "Kankuro was three and this Hyuuga girl was only one. But it's a legal marriage and they have until Kankuro turns twenty to consummate the marriage, or everything is forfeited."

"Forfeited?" Temari asked, her stomach dropping as she didn't like the sound of where this was heading.

Gaara held up the scroll for a moment. "Apparently there is a huge dowry settled on the girl. It's being held 'in trust' in the Leaf treasury. On the day after the marriage is consummated, a third of the money goes to the couple and the rest comes to Suna."

Temari sucked in a breath, nausea making her stomach roll. "Father _sold_ Kankuro to them?"

Baki shook his head sadly. "Remember, the Fourth had no intention of carrying through with the marriage. But yes, in essence, he did. The Leaf council wanted to get a hold of the puppeteer bloodline and that's why they agreed to the whole thing."

The blond kunoichi held up a hand as she thought it all through. "What happens if we don't honor the marriage?"

Gaara looked disgusted as he fought not to crumple the scroll in his hand. "Father agreed to double the dowry payable to the Leaf village and the Hyuugas if we negated the marriage for any reason other than death."

Baki took up the story from there. "If the Hyuuga's pull out of it before the marriage is consummated, then the whole amount comes here. But if both parties decided to negate the wedding, then we match the dowry and the whole amount is divided in half and paid to the two shrines involved. One here and one in the Leaf village."

Temari chewed her bottom lip, not wanting to give voice to her next thought. "Can we kill her? Make it look like an accident?"

Baki shook his head, he too had thought of that. "The Leaf village is famous for their medical ninja. Our deadline is in two weeks. That's not enough time to come up with anything plausible that would fool their medics into thinking her death was anything other than natural."

Gaara nodded morosely. "We're taking Kankuro to the Leaf village. Since this agreement is seventeen years old, we're hoping that between there being a new Kazekage and a new Hokage that we can come up with an alternative."

"At least the girl is pretty." Baki said, with gallows humor.

Gaara frowned. "She's hardly his type."

Temari choked. "Our brother has a type? I thought they just had to be breathing. Kankuro's nothing but a walking, talking hormone after all."

Gaara shook his head. "I remember this girl as being incredibly shy and soft spoken. She'd drive him insane within a week. He only likes women who actually have …experience."

"So you're not going to tell him about it at all, are you?" Temari asked, worry written all over her face.

Gaara shook his head. "I …I just can't. Not unless I have too."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune looked around the empty room at the back of the restaurant in confusion. Then looked down to check out the note she'd gotten earlier.

'_Important that I speak with you right away. Please join me for lunch at noon, at Suzu's.'_

Well, it was five til noon now, and this was Suzu's, only one of the best restaurants in the village. But then, it was a Hyuuga she was meeting. Shizune wondered if this had anything to do with the revelation of Hinata's marriage?

The wait staff were attentive as they sat her, bringing her some lovely chrysanthemum tea as she waited.

Hyuuga Hiashi showed up right on time, punctual as ever. He bowed formally and was quite gracious in his manners.

The two made small talk for a few moments. There were general comments on the weather and the new graduating Academy class. They even touched on the recent flare up between the town merchants and the harbor master from the nearby port town.

For his part, Hiashi found her company to be a pleasant diversion, though he did wonder why she'd invited him out to eat today. Especially without Tsunade with her. He never really recalled seeing her anywhere, except at the Hokage's side or on a mission for her. Was this something the Hokage didn't know about yet? Or was Shizune here as a representative of the Hokage?

Despite his wandering thoughts, he found to his surprise, that not only was Shizune smart but that she had a witty sense of humor with a dry edge to it. Yet, he was a busy man and he hoped she'd get to the point soon.

Shizune found Hiashi to be a pleasant dining companion. He knew how to keep a conversation flowing without overpowering the other person. She wished Tsunade had more of his tact as well. Lunch was almost over and he had yet to bring up the point of this meeting. Tsunade would have gotten to the point first and foremost, ruining a pleasant meal before it had even begun.

They both waited as the lunch plates were removed by the wait staff and more tea was brought out.

The waiter walked into the back where three eager young Hyuugas hung on his every word.

"They're finishing up. I wouldn't term it a romantic lunch, but they were chatting most pleasantly. Both were smiling." The older man told them.

Hanabi made a 'victory' sign, but Neji pulled her arm back down. "It's too early for that."

Hinata chewed her bottom lip, nodding. "A..at least th…they're not arguing o…or anything."

Hanabi gave her sister a scornful look. "Your stammering was getting better, except when you're nervous. Stop it!"

Neji put his fist on Hanabi's head, pushing down gently. "You stop. We have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Hanabi asked, her thirteen year old face scrunched up in thought as she knocked Neji's hand away.

"L…like whether or not they f…find out what we've d..done." Hinata blushed as she fought to control her nerves.

Neji looked up at the waiter and handed him a note. "Remember, just hand this to Lord Hiashi and bow. Don't say anything. Get out of there before he can ask you about it."

The waiter nodded, and like the expert he was, he put the note on a small tray and carried it back out to the couple who were just finishing their tea.

"It's been a lovely afternoon, Lord Hiashi." Shizune said quietly. "Now, I believe we have some things to discuss?" She wondered what he needed to meet with her privately for, although she had enjoyed the meal.

Hiashi nodded, glad she was getting to the point. Although he lauded her for waiting until after they'd finished eating. He didn't like to discuss political matters while dining.

It was then that the waiter approached them, and begged forgiveness for the interruption. He bowed and extended the tray with the note upon it to Hiashi.

The Hyuuga took the note and opened it with an apologetic look to Shizune, who nodded her understanding. He held up one hand to stop the waiter from leaving, the man looked a bit nervous, but complied.

Hiashi's expression didn't change as he read the note, a missive from his councilor Misyu to return to the Hyuuga compound right away.

"I'm afraid I must cut this short, unless there is anything urgent?" He said smoothly.

Shizune shook her head. "Perhaps we can speak at another time?" She offered, still in the dark about what he wanted to talk with her about.

Hiashi nodded. "Indeed. You've been a most pleasant companion." He turned to the waiter. "Send the bill to me." He instructed. Since he had been called away and hadn't gotten to address whatever it was Shizune needed, he felt the need to pay for the meal as a gentleman should.

Shizune didn't think anything of it, having assumed that since he'd set up the meeting time and place then he would be paying for the meal anyway.

Hiashi bid her a pleasant day and made his leave. Shizune also stood, needing to get back to the Hokage tower.

The waiter made his way back to the eager Hyuugas. "He took the message and made his leave. Oh, and you're off the hook for the bill, he picked it up."

Neji gave a relieved smile at the news. Suzu's wasn't cheap after all!

Hanabi was grinning ear to ear as the three left the restaurant. "Success!"

Hinata smiled benignly at her baby sister. "Not qu..quite yet. This is j…just the first step."

"Hinata's right." Neji told his youngest cousin. "This was just to get the two of them alone together so that they can see each other in a different light. Outside of business and politics."

Hanabi wouldn't be deterred as she babbled cheerfully all the way back home.

Neji and Hinata shared a conspiritorial look. They had more work to do.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Elder Misyu was hard at work as he wrote his weekly letter, frowning studiously as he copied the flowing script from the sample parchment.

Hiashi opened his door and walked inside, startling the elder. Misyu didn't bother hiding his letter, that would only call attention to it after all. Instead he rose to greet the clan leader with a smile, walking toward him in order to keep him from seeing what was on his desk.

"Just the man I needed to see." Misyu said, wondering what piece of business he could use to distract Hiashi with.

"So I gather." Hiashi said dryly, referring to the note he'd received while at lunch with the Hokage's assistant. "Is this about Hinata's marriage?"

Misyu grabbed the topic with both hands. He sighed dramatically. "I wasn't sure you remembered the deadline was approaching. I know that we both decided long ago not to ever mention the subject to the young lady. But as the deadline approaches, I'm starting to wonder if that is the best approach."

"Why?" Hiashi said thoughtfully. Misyu had been his right hand man, and closest advisor for years. Ever since his wife's death. He flinched away from that memory to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Well, truth to tell." Misyu pretended to ponder, going so far as to tap thoughtfully at his chin. "The Lady Hinata is …biddable, but high strung. She'll do what she's told, but to find out all of a sudden, with no warning, that she's already married. It might be too much for her."

Hiashi shook his head regretfully. "I do wish she were made of stronger stuff. Still, I see no reason to burden her with this information unless it becomes necessary. The Hokage is making noises about contacting Suna about this, maybe there's still a way out of the whole situation. I can't see the new Kazekage being happy about it anymore than we are."

Misyu frowned. "When did the Hokage find out about this?" He'd taken great pains to remove all mention of the agreement from the Hokage's things after the Third's demise and before Tsunade had stepped into the role. Had he missed a scroll?

"She came to me about it yesterday." Hiashi admitted. "I feel better now that she knows. More minds working on a solution and all that. Still, I can't believe how foolish I was to agree to this in the first place."

Misyu fought not to frown. He wondered if Hiashi realized how strongly Misyu had fought FOR this alliance so many years ago, although he'd kept his part in it as secret as possible. He'd been ambivalent about the agreement until Kioshi came out dead set against it. Misyu cursed the woman deep inside where Hiashi couldn't hear him. Kioshi had not been a good wife for Hiashi, too sentimental in his opinion. Hardly the stuff of Hyuugas, seriously, just look at the daughters the woman had produced! Neither was fit to lead the Hyuuga clan.

There was a short knock on the door. Hiashi sighed as he received yet another note from a servant. This made the third today. His brow creased in concern as he read the message.

"Bad news?" Misyu asked softly.

"Depends." Hiashi sighed and shrugged. "It's from the Hokage. Seems that a Suna delegation is on its way here. They want to meet with the Hokage, with the Hyuugas in attendance."

"About the marriage?"

Hiashi blew out a breath, tapping the note against his palm in agitation. "What else? We have nothing to do with Suna, except for this marriage."

Misyu waited while Hiashi thought, his own mind looking at the situation from every angle.

"Call the Shrine priests to me. I need to speak with them as soon as possible. Before the Kazekage arrives with his brother."

Misyu nodded and bowed "I'll send my son, he can be trusted." He waited for Hiashi to leave first, then went back to his desk. He looked down at the letter he'd been writing. He gathered up everything and put it back in his safe. _Then_ he sat down to pen a request to the Shrine priests before calling for his son.

o.O.o.O.o.O

With the use of his Byakugan, Neji ascertained that Hiashi was in his study. With last minute instructions, he and Hinata sent the young girl in to greet her father.

"Dad?" Hanabi asked, rocking back and forth before his desk with her hands behind her back. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hiashi barely glanced up, still preoccupied with going over the marriage contracts. If worse came to worse, he'd just have to honor the damn things. He didn't look forward to telling Hinata though. Misyu was right, she wouldn't take it well.

"What?" He asked absently.

"Are you dating Shizune?" Hanabi asked in an ultra-innocent voice. "I heard you two were dining alone today."

Hiashi grunted. "Hardly. It was business." Except he'd never found out what she'd wanted to discuss.

Hanabi quirked her head to the side. "Funny place for business. Suzu's is a nice place. How come you didn't discuss business here? Or at the Hokage tower?"

Hiashi shrugged, although come to think of it, why had they met there? The note he'd gotten had spelled out the time and place, he hadn't thought too much about it. Suzu's was one of his favorite places to eat. Had Shizune somehow known that?

"I like Shizune." Hanabi announced, after waiting a few moments. "She's very organized."

"Yes she is." Hiashi finally looked over at his youngest daughter. "What's this all about?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I just wanted you to know that if you WERE dating Shizune, I wouldn't mind."

"It wasn't a date." He said automatically.

"I'm just saying IF it was." Hanabi said, then quickly added. "I'm late to meet my team for training. I'll see you at supper!"

Hiashi watched his youngest run out of the room in something akin to shock. _What was that all about_, he wondered?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why did you have me do that?" Hanabi was asking Neji as the three walked over toward the genin training grounds.

Neji gave her a superior look. "It wasn't enough to have them out together, if they both think it's business and not personal. We need him to look at her as a potential wife. You're the youngest, you can get away with saying stuff like that."

Hinata nodded. "Now, when he meets Shizune again. He'll wonder."

"And that's a good thing?" Hanabi asked.

Both Neji and Hinata nodded.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What the fuck is eating you?" Kankuro groused. "Why are we in such a rush to get to the Leaf village?"

Gaara gave him a stony glare, but didn't answer.

Kankuro was in a foul mood. Not only was he in the dark about this sudden trip to Konoha, but he'd had to break a date with Aomi, only one of the hottest girls at the local tea house.

"Give me a hint?"

Gaara shook his head and speeded up, making Kankuro curse as he too sped up in order to stay in formation.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Wheee! And away we go …..**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Conspiracy

The three conspirators met in secret in the small hours of the morning. Hanabi grumbled about being up so early, and kept rubbing her eyes while yawning.

The two jounins ignored her as they plotted.

"I hear that there's a delegation from Suna coming." Neji whispered, his Byakugan deactivated after making sure no one else was around or even awake.

Hinata nodded, looking apprehensive. "Dad was acting re...really strangely wh..when he told us though."

Neji agreed with her. "He's actually going to host a party for them. That's not like Hiashi at all."

Hanabi started a soft kittenish snoring and Neji nudged her awake. "I think we need to look on this as an opportunity."

"D..ad already a…sked me to a..ct as hos…hostess for him." Hinata offered reluctantly. "He ha..sn't d..done that in a while."

"He hasn't thrown a party in a while." Hanabi, now tired and grouchy, pointed out. "Will Shizune be there?"

Neji nodded. "She's coming as part of the Hokage's group."

"Poo. She'll be on duty then." Hanabi pouted a bit. "Maybe we need to invite some of the others from our list. Make sure we don't put all our eggs in the same basket."

Neji and Hinata smiled at each other. They'd only been discussing that very option while Hanabi had been snoozing.

"Hiashi asked me if there was anyone 'special' I wanted to attend." Neji offered with a hard frown. "He's getting more and more insistent about marrying me off. We need to do something about him, and fast."

"He ddi…didn't offer to l..et me inv…vite any..anyone." Hinata shook her head.

"Oh like you would, anyway." Hanabi rolled her eyes dramatically. "He's having you as his 'date' that's why you're acting as hostess."

Neji looked at Hinata carefully. "Why don't you ask Hiashi if your teammates can come to the party. He'll be happy you're making an effort, and maybe you can get Hana and Tsume on the guest list as well."

Hinata let out her breath slowly and nodded. She didn't like to approach her father about these things, she didn't like calling attention to her unmarried state lest he take it in his head to marry her off.

"Hey! You can invite Haruno Sakura!" Hanabi suddenly spoke up, pointing at Neji who went blank for a moment.

"Sakura? Why in the world would I invite her? She's way too young for Hiashi." Neji answered slightly confused.

"Tell Dad that in order to invite her, she must be properly chaperoned. Have him personally invite Sakura's mother. She's a widow too, and still hot looking." Hanabi said smugly. "We need to add her to our list."

Surprised, Hinata looked at Hanabi and nodded. "That's a goo…good idea, actually."

Neji groaned and pulled a face. "I can't ask Sakura. She's having an affair with her former sensei. He's over there at least twice a week or more."

"Th..that's just a r..rumor." Hinata spoke up in defense of her friend. "Sakura to..old me that he comes o..over for di..dinner sometimes, but that h..er mother is al…ways there."

"Since when did you get to be friends with Sakura, I thought you hated her." Neji asked point blank.

Hanabi answered with a teasing smirk. "Oh she likes Sakura fine, especially now that Sakura broke up with you-know-who, Nar…Nar…Nar…uto!"

Neji sighed as Hinata went beet red. "Don't you dare pass out now." He told her a bit harshly.

"I heard she's interested in Kiba, now. Prancing around him, trying to get him to notice her." Hanabi giggled. "That's how you'll get her to come to the party. Tell her it's a favor from Hinata. Hinata will ask Kiba to the party and Sakura will come with you, along with her mother. That way she can try to make Kiba jealous or whatever."

"You have a truly twisted mind." Neji said sadly.

"Thank you!" Hanabi crowed a bit, then was shushed by the other two conspirators.

Hinata thought it over. "You kn..know, it might actually w…work."

Neji sighed. "I'll talk to Sakura tomorrow, er today I guess. If she agrees I'll have Hiashi add her to the guest list. But you're going to have to invite Kiba and Shino."

"I dd..don't know." Hinata hedged. "Dad might think I'm actually in…inter…interested in one of them. Ro..rom…roo."

"Romantically." Neji finished for her with a exasperated sigh.

"Wait. I kn…ow!" Hinata sat up, suddenly excited. "I can ask hi..him to invite my whole te…team. I'll ask him t..to include Kurenei. I'll te…tell him I'm worried ab..about her and want her to get out more."

"Actually brilliant." Neji said with a smile and even Hanabi nodded, even while she yawned big enough to make her jaw pop.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi was delegating most of the work for the upcoming reception he was hosting for the Suna delegation. The group was due to arrive early today. Even Neji had approached him about adding someone to the guest list.

Hiashi wasn't sure Haruno Sakura was the right type of girl for Neji. He had heard some rumors about Kakashi being seen at her place quite often. But Neji had seemed excited about inviting her, and it was the first time his nephew had shown an interest in anyone specific. So he decided to personally invite Sakura and her mother, Haruno Kinue in order to meet them personally and judge the girl's character for himself.

"Uhmmm, Dad?"

Hiashi looked up with a frown, then let his expression clear carefully. A tinge of guilt bit him as he looked as his eldest daughter. Hinata was so beautiful, and she reminded him so much of her mother. Yet, for the thousandth time, he wondered where she got that infernal shyness from.

"Good. Hinata. I needed to speak with you." Hiashi stared at her for a few minutes, making the purple-haired kunoichi quite nervous.

"Y..ye..yes?" She finally prompted, her nerves already shot. She'd rather face an S-class criminal than her father.

Hiashi blew out a long breath. "You'll be acting as my hostess for tonight's party. But I want you to pay special attention to …" He couldn't bring himself to say the boy's name straight out. "…to protocol."

"Yes, sir." Hinata shifted her weight uneasily. She wasn't so good in social situations.

"The Kazekage will be well tended between myself and the Hokage." Hiashi spoke quickly as inspiration struck. "I want you to pay particular attention to the Kazekage's brother, Kankuro. Make sure he's introduced around and is enjoying himself."

Hinata's head swam a moment. Was this a thinly veiled attempt at matchmaking? If it was she couldn't truthfully say it was unexpected. She was getting rather old to still be unmarried. But to a Suna shinobi? Surely not.

Just like her father, Hinata had a moment of inspiration herself. "I will do my best, father. I won't let you down."

Hiashi nodded, a bit surprised that she'd said that so forcefully.

"But I www…ant something too." Hinata spoke quickly before her nerve gave out. "I want you to p ..personally invite Kurenei and my teammates to the party."

"Impossible." Hiashi said bluntly. He didn't need her getting hung up on either Kiba or Shino right now.

"But I think it w…would be good for K..urenei to get out. She's not been out in s…so long. She won't attend if you don't invite the boys." Hinata pressed onward, refusing to be daunted despite her timid behavior. "I'm www…worried about her."

Hiashi sat back, steepling his fingers thoughtfully. If Hinata's goal was to invite Kurenei, and not a boy she had a crush on, then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine." He finally said, his gaze still narrowed on her own. "I'll personally invite them."

Hinata smiled brightly and Hiashi blinked a moment. He'd forgotten how she could light up a room when she was truly happy. "Good. It will be go..good to see the Inuzukas and Aburames again."

Hiashi stopped and shook his head. "I thought we were just inviting Kiba and Shino along with Kurenei?"

Hinata shrugged haplessly. "I thought it would be impolite to in...invite the boys, but n...not their families."

Hiashi sighed and wondered if he'd just been manipulated. Looking at his daughter's carefully blank face, he decided he'd been had.

"Fine. I'm to personally invite the Aburames, the Inuzukas, the Harunos for Neji, and Kurenei. Anyone else?" He asked sarcastically.

Hinata shook her head, knowing when to stop.

"For this, you have to dance at the party." Hiashi informed her, watching her face go pale. "And I will choose your partners."

Hinata swallowed hard and nodded reluctantly. Then went for broke. "I'll dance. If you'll da…dance, and I g…get to choose _your_ part…partners."

Too surprised by her attitude to argue, Hiashi smiled at her, wondering just what it was she was really about? He waved her away, without giving an answer to her statement.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was grouchy and tired by the time they arrived at the Leaf village. They were greeted and escorted to some very nice guest apartments. The puppeteer hit the shower first, not caring if he left anyone else any hot water as he washed away the grime from the journey.

When he got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips and his face clean of his Bunraku make-up, he walked into the main room and stopped. Kankuro eyed Baki and Gaara suspiciously. "You don't have to suddenly stop talking just because I'm here." He told them, feeling a bit hurt to be so left out.

Neither Gaara nor Baki responded and Kankuro sighed. "If I'm dying, just tell me."

"Dying?" Baki asked, a bit taken by surprise.

"We just finished our yearly check-ups. Then we're whisked away on two hours notice to the Leaf village. Where they just HAPPEN to have the best medical personnel available. And you won't tell me a thing." By his voice it was obvious he was being highly sarcastic and making it up as he went.

"You're not dying, you're married." Gaara said before he could censor himself.

Kankuro stopped and stared at him. "Very funny. I'd rather be dying."

Silence fell over the room as the three men stared at each other.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, go right ahead and conspire behind my back. I'm going to sleep." Kankuro groused as he turned toward the back bedroom he'd claimed for himself.

Gaara watched his brother leave the room and turned to Baki. "We have to get him out of this."

Baki nodded. "We have a meeting with the Hokage shortly. Then a reception of some sort tonight. The Hyuugas are hosting it for us."

"Hopefully, tonight's reception will be a celebration to an ended relationship, and not my brother's funeral wake."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"But Kurenei, I need you to go!" Hinata begged. It was funny, but in her former sensei's presence she never stammered at all anymore.

Kurenei looked exasperated as she fed the wailing three year old. "Here you go." She said as she handed her son the plate. "Just like his father, doesn't like to wait for anything he wants."

Hinata spared a glance for Asuma's son, who looked like a copy of his father except for the red eyes. "I'll find you a babysitter."

"I don't need a babysitter." Kurenei told her gently. "I have a regular babysitter for when I need to go on missions and such. But I have no interest in going to this party."

"Father's trying to marry me off." Hinata threw out there, watching as Kurenei's gaze went cold.

"To whom?" She asked.

Hinata didn't know what to say now, so she improvised. "Some clod from Suna. I need you to watch my back and be there for me."

Kurenei laughed and brushed Hinata's long hair out of her face. "I thought the Byakugan gave you the ability to watch your own back."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Hinata groused sullenly. "Please sensei. It's not like it's a date or anything. This is just a favor for me."

Kurenei was wavering.

Hinata let her eyes go wide. "I need you."

"Bitch." Kureni said affectionately. "Fine. But I have nothing to wear."

"Me either." Hinata perked up. "Let's go shopping."

Kureni's brows rose up in surprise. "Okay, now I know you really want me there. You hate shopping."

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was a somber group that met in the Hokage's office that day. Tsunade was there with a quiet Shizune. Gaara had Baki with him and Hiashi was there with one of his elder advisors, Hyuuga Misyu.

"I spoke with the shrine priest earlier." Hiashi was saying, his expression closed off. "I got the distinct impression that they have no interest in annulling the agreement."

Gaara sighed himself. "I spoke with the priest in Suna as well, before we left. They too feel it is a binding marriage."

Tsunade growled. "Greedy guts. They just want both of you to call off the marriage so that the monies are split among the two shrines."

Hiashi nodded. "That was my impression too."

Misyu coughed gently. "You all seem to be looking for a way out of this agreement. Might I suggest that the original goals of this marriage are still valid today. Perhaps even more so than they were seventeen years ago."

"How so?" Tsunade asked since no one else seemed willing to speak up.

Misyu shrugged humbly. "Back then, the peace agreement was a false one. Today, if I judge the character of the new Kazekage aright, this peace is much more solid. A good foundation for the future. It won't be so bad sending the Lady Hinata to Suna, would it? She's not the Hyuuga heir and her bloodline can be sealed."

Hiashi sighed heavily as the others looked confused. "That was the original agreement, Misyu. But you got called away toward the end. I don't think you were there when we decided that it would be Kankuro joining us here in the Leaf village. The village council actually liked the idea of adding the puppeteer bloodline trait to Konoha. It was the only way they would accept the contracts."

Misyu's blood turned to ice and his humble expression froze on his face. Inwardly he screamed in fury. He'd had to leave back then, there had been something …rather urgent he'd had to attend to personally. Why had Hiashi not informed him of the changes? Or had he, but Misyu had been too preoccupied to hear? _Damn it_!

Baki grunted. "Much as I hate it. Misyu has a point."

_No I don't_! Misyu screamed behind his pleasant smile, panic hidden from view. This was the plan to get rid of Hinata, not to keep her here and actually let the child have her own children. Children that could inherit the leadership of the clan.

"On the other hand." Misyu said with supreme, if false, calmness. "When the original agreement was made, we had no idea that the Lady Hinata would be so ….bashful and timid."

"Oh, the girl is hardly timid." Tsunade waved away the concern with one absent gesture. "She's shy, yes. But she made it to jounin status all on her own merit."

Baki nodded, while Gaara just listened. "On the surface, it isn't a bad agreement. But the original intention of this marriage was to fool the Leaf village into thinking the Fourth Kazekage was serious about the peace treaties. It was a sham and a delaying tactic."

Misyu nodded emphatically, only to be interrupted by Hiashi. "But the original intentions are no longer valid. If we can not get the shrines to annul the contracts, perhaps we can reforge the meaning of this marriage. Make it a true melding of our villages."

Misyu barely kept still as fury rose up in him. How dare they screw with his plans?

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "No matter. I can not stomach the thought of basically 'selling' my brother to the Leaf village, no matter how much money is in the offering."

The Hyuuga elder settled down a bit at that.

Tsunade rested her head on one fist, her elbow on the desk. "Perhaps we're missing something important. How do Kankuro and Hinata feel about this?"

Gaara looked away before shrugging. "I'll admit, I haven't had the heart to tell him."

Hiashi nodded. "I too have delayed telling Hinata."

"Shizune, send someone for both Kankuro and Hinata. Tell them both I need them as soon as possible." The Hokage ordered quickly. "They're both adults. I think we need to see how they feel about it all before making any decisions."

Misyu finally relaxed a bit. There was no way the two would be happy with the arrangement. From what he knew of the Suna shinobi, he was a bit of a hothead and a ladies man. Hadn't he been the one to rush after the Akatsuki all alone in order to rescue his brother? He'd almost died then. Definitely a hothead.

And Hinata? No, Hinata would fall apart at the very idea of marriage to someone like Kankuro. She was weak. And that was what Misyu counted on.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmmm…. REVIEWS and thoughts welcome!**


	4. I Do, I Think

"I'd rather tell Kankuro myself, in private." Gaara began, while looking at the others in the room.

Tsunade cut him off, but not harshly. "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I think we all need to see what both of those involved actually think of the matter."

"It may not be pretty." Baki said, his face grave.

Hiashi nodded. "I agree. Hinata …my daughter is …shy. I don't know how she'll react."

"Then you shouldn't have put her in this situation." Tsunade pointed out much more curtly than she'd addressed Gaara.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Kotetsu finally broke the silence that had overcome them all. Opening the door to usher in a rather confused Kankuro.

The Sand puppeteer looked around the august group and, for once, kept his big mouth shut. Gaara nodded, more in the way of support than greeting. Kankuro gave him a measuring look.

Tsunade stared at the young man a moment, taking in the traditional Bunraku puppet outfit. "Take off that ridiculous head gear, and go wash your face. I have some questions for you and I want to see your reactions without all that covering you up."

"It's traditional, not ridic..." Kankuro started to protest, but a motion from Gaara had him holding his tongue. Barely. He followed Shizune as she led him to a small half-bath just to the side of the office.

When he returned a short while later, he was clean faced but with messy brunette hair. Hiashi looked a bit stunned, as did most of the Leaf villagers present.

"You look incredibly like your father." Misyu said pointlessly.

Tsunade found it interesting that this seemed to anger Kankuro, rather than flatter him.

Gaara interrupted the moment coolly. "Can we get on with it?"

The Hokage nodded as Kankuro shot his brother an apprehensive look. He wondered for a moment if he really was sick and dying, but dismissed that as nonsense. He felt fine.

Baki leaned forward to tell Kankuro the news, in order to spare his Kazekage. Gaara held up his hand in a mute order to stop. There was no good way to say this, but felt he owed it to his brother to be the one to break the news.

"When you were three, the fourth Kazekage, brought you here to the Leaf village." Gaara began, his voice stilted.

Kankuro's face remained blank, but inwardly he took note that Gaara had referred to the man as the "Fourth" and not as "Father". Whatever this was about, his red-headed brother wasn't happy about it at all.

"He needed to …no, there's no good explanation. Kankuro, he married you by proxy to the Lady Hyuuga Hinata. You really are married."

A thousand thoughts raced through the puppet shinobi's mind, but he spoke not a word. Only his fists clenching briefly gave any indication that he'd even heard. "Care to explain?"

Gaara did so, in detail and in a detached voice that belied his internal feelings on the matter.

When his brother finished speaking, Kankuro shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Not a betrothal, but a wedding?"

The Kazekage nodded and Kankuro turned to look at the others in the room. Baki's face was ninja blank as per his wont. The Hokage and Shizune were too busy watching his reactions for him to read theirs. Hiashi stared back at him, but he too was hard to read. The Hyuuga elder though, he looked sympathetic. Kankuro hated him on the spot. Although he couldn't say exactly why.

"What are my options?" Kankuro finally asked, his voice more hoarse than he cared to note.

Baki explained the huge payment that Suna would have to make to the Leaf village should he walk away from the marriage without consummation.

"How long does the marriage have to last?" He asked with more calm than he felt. What he really wanted to do was to tear the damn office down around them and leave this all behind him.

Startled looks met him all around as he realized that none of them had thought of that particular angle. Divorce wasn't unheard of, yet it was pretty rare.

"Is that covered in the contracts?" Tsunade asked as Shizune hurriedly started to reread the contracts.

Hiashi and Baki were also going through their copies, but it was the efficient Shizune who found it first. "You're required to stay married through the birth of a male heir or for the time of ten years, whichever is reached first."

Kankuro's mind reeled. "So, if I have a son I have to leave him here?"

"Only if you choose to leave." Misyu pointed out smoothly. "And if you have daughters first, they too would be required to stay."

Hiashi gave his councilor a hard stare. Did the man _want_ to scare Kankuro off?

Kankuro's dark eyes met his brother's jade-pale eyes as they measured each other. The puppeteer knew without asking that Gaara would back up whatever decision he made.

"We can pay the fine." Gaara said quietly.

Kankuro shook his head in distaste. He knew how much they'd spent having to rebuild their forces ever since the battles with the Akatsuki. He knew that an amount that large would hamstring his village for quite a while, possibly years.

"You're not the only one who loves Suna." He whispered.

Gaara closed his eyes in defeat.

Baki wanted to roar in frustration. Damn the Fourth anyway!

Hiashi eyed the young man thoughtfully. From what Misyu had reported on the puppeteer, this was not the reaction he'd have thought Kankuro would give. Perhaps there was more to him than he'd been led to believe.

Misyu fumed quietly, trying not to let the others know of his sudden burning hatred of the young puppeteer. How dare he?! Why wasn't he running away?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You look like a fairy princess in that." Kurenei smiled in delight as Hinata twirled in front of the mirror. Her furisode kimono sleeves swaying outwardly in an enticing dance.

Hinata bit her bottom lip indecisively. "The color is so bright." She whispered.

Kureni reached over and tweaked the obi as it wrapped tightly around Hinata's slim waist. "It's perfect."

The Hyuuga stared at herself in the mirror, completely unsure. She did look pretty. But did she look _too_ pretty? "I don't want to call too much attention to myself, otherwise I'll come under the notice of Dad's matchmaking nose."

Kurenei frowned. "Maybe you're right." She sighed and fingered the light silk appreciatively. "But you look devastating in it, that's for sure. Although, it does come with quite a price tag. Maybe we should look around a bit more."

"Uh hum." Both women looked up, irritated by the intrusion.

Kotetsu stepped back under their scrutiny, but delivered his message with quiet efficiency.

"Go change." Kurenei ordered her former student. "We'll finish shopping after you meet with the Hokage."

"But what d…does Tsunade-sama w..want to see me for?" Hinata asked, stammering again as she saw that Kotetsu was going to wait and escort her back to the Hokage tower personally.

Kurenei shook her head to show that she had no idea about the summons. Inwardly though, she grimaced, she had a bad feeling about this.

o.O.o.O.o.O

No one spoke as Hinata was ushered inside the office. Her hands trembled slightly as she saw that her father was present, but she clasped her hands in front of her to stop the tell-tale movement.

Everyone was staring at her, which only made things worse as far as Hinata was concerned. Well, everyone except for the dark-haired young man who was staring morosely out the window. Hinata focused on him, well, because he _wasn't_ looking at her. She wondered who he was, not recognizing him.

Tsunade's voice sounded like distant thunder, a low rumble warning of upcoming trouble. Hinata couldn't concentrate on what was being said though. She knew. This was what she'd been dreading forever. A betrothal.

She looked down and bit her lip in order to gather herself together.

"Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai?" The girl squeaked as she looked up finally, although not quite able to meet the Hokage's gaze.

Shizune turned away, unable to watch the raw emotions in Hinata's eyes. She looked like she was drowning. Then, feeling like a coward, she turned her head back and caught the Hyuuga's girl's gaze. "Do you understand what we've just explained?"

Hinata, unable to lie, just shook her head.

Baki sighed, feeling more than a little sorry for the girl.

Gaara didn't feel sorry for her though. He just wanted to use his sand to strangle her or something equally as gruesome. Kankuro would never be happy being married to such a mousy woman.

Hiashi cleared his throat, making Hinata jump a bit. "I married you by proxy when you were one year old."

Hinata stared at him disbelieving. "So th..that's why you've not m..m...married me off before now? I was al ..already married?" Here she'd been dreading something all her life that had already happened? It was almost anticlimactic if not for the horridness of the situation.

Her father sighed and nodded toward the brunette man still staring out the window. "This is Kankuro, he's the eldest son of the former Fourth Hokage. You two have been married for seventeen years."

Hinata stared at Kankuro as he turned to face her. If not for his name and the presence of his brother, she'd never have recognized him. He looked so different without the make-up and hood. "And y…you didn't s…say anything?"

He looked at her then, obviously confused.

"When y...you were here f...for the chuunin ex...exams. Then la..later on those mi..missions, you n... never said a w...word." She said almost accusingly, her stammer back in full force. Hinata blushed a deep red. Why couldn't she talk properly?

Misyu sneered at her. "Idiot, _he_ didn't kn ...know either."

Hinata barely registered the elder's mocking rudeness, it was normal to her. Kankuro though narrowed his gaze threateningly on the older man. No one else seemed too pleased with his outburst either.

"Hello …wife." Kankuro said quietly, his smile not reaching his eyes.

Hinata swayed a bit, but held her ground. She managed a nod, but couldn't speak, luckily he didn't seem to mind.

"Remember you two have less than two weeks." Tsunade said with a sigh, feeling more than a little sorry for both of them. "That is, if the Lady Hinata accepts the terms of the marriage."

Hinata looked stunned. "I h…have a ch..choice?"

"Of course you have a choice, dear girl." Misyu's voice made Hinata cringe and raised Kankuro's hackles even further. "We Hyuugas stand to lose a pretty penny, but you are more than worth the money. If you don't want to consummate the marriage, no one would hold it against you." The elder spoke gently, truthfully he wanted the girl to turn down the marriage.

The words slipped out before Hinata could stop herself. "I ac..accept."

Everyone stared at her in stunned shock. None more so than Kankuro who couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Hinata couldn't believe it herself. She'd said what she did as a reaction against Misyu. If _he_ didn't want her to remain married, then _she_ did! Besides, she felt able to breath for the first time since she entered the office. She was no longer strictly her father's daughter, she was a married woman.

She'd been so afraid of whom her father would marry her off too, that she'd not considered how it would feel to be out of his house and out from under his command.

Hinata's smile filled the room like a lightening strike, her gaze never leaving Kankuro's stunned face. "I accept."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I can't believe I did that!" Hinata wailed later, pacing back and forth in front of an angry Kurenei.

"I can't believe your father did that! Marrying you off at only one!" Kurenei looked ready to tear Hiashi apart if he only dared show his face around her. "My son is only three! They married you off to a man who was my son's age!"

Hinata turned to stare at baby Kasei, who was busy trying to blow bubbles in his porridge. The purple haired kunoichi sputtered, then started giggling. "I wonder what Kankuro looked like at three?"

Kurenei looked around and saw Kasei grinning at her, his face smothered with the thick porridge that he was shoveling into his mouth with his hands. She grinned down at him like a doting mother. "You little monster, you're going to need a bath after this."

Hinata went pale as a vision of a _very_ grown-up Kankuro filled her head, with him covered in porridge and sitting in a tub grinning at her. "I have to sleep with him."

The older kunoichi sighed. "You can still beg out of the marriage. Sure it will cost your father a lot of money, but hey, he deserves it."

The purple-haired girl shook her head. "N…no. If I do that, then he'll only choose someone else for me. It could be a whole lot worse."

"It could be better." Kurenei muttered, wiping at the baby's flailing arms as he protested being cleaned up. "But if you're determined to go through with this, then you know what that means."

"What?"

"We can go back and get that gorgeous kimono and damned the price. We're charging it to Hiashi without a qualm!"

Hinata's face lit up as she started to laugh, already feeling a bit better.

Kurenei watched her former student while smiling, but inwardly she felt cold. She was definitely going to this party tonight. She needed to size up this puppeteer for herself. Not to mention let Lord Hyuuga know how she felt about his high handed tactics.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"She agreed." Kankuro said for the hundredth time as Baki intercepted the cup of sake before it could reach the young man's lips. He replaced the cup with hot tea, again. And again Kankuro didn't even notice the change, so far in shock was he over the whole situation.

"She agreed." He said again as Baki sighed.

"We know." Gaara said, not unkindly although he was getting tired of this repetition too.

"I thought for sure she'd turn it down." Kankuro sipped his tea then stared down at it in confusion and looked around for the sake bottle.

Baki removed the sake bottle from the table. "You have to be sober for the reception tonight. No use going drunk."

"Why?" Kankuro asked reasonably. "I'm already married to the chit, it's not like I have to make a good impression on her or her family."

Gaara scratched his head absently. "He has a point."

Baki shook his head. "No. It's not a good idea."

Kankuro looked up at his former sensei in mute supplication. "If I'm drunk she may reconsider and call the whole thing off."

The Sand councilor thought about it a moment and then handed Kankuro the sake without another protest.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Two updates in a day? What can I say? Actually, it's because I'm at home, sick. I hate summer colds.**

**Reviews would make me feel better though. Would I use pity to get reviews? Hmmmmm ...yes?**


	5. What Happened?

Kankuro moaned, and then nearly threw up as the sound of his own groaning made his head nearly split apart. He laid there for a long time, hurting and cursing to himself. He'd never been that drunk before. Now he was definitely going to pay for it.

The puppeteer shinobi tried to open his eyes, but they felt gritty and sticky. He tried to raise one hand to wipe away the eye gunk, but ended up hitting himself on the side of the head. More groans and cursing followed as he sat up on the side of the bed, finally blinking his eyes open. Kankuro's vision was blurred as he looked around in confusion.

_Where the fuck am I_? He thought through the constant pounding deep within his skull. Damn, even blinking hurt.

The hung-over brunette looked around the room, more than a little confused. It wasn't messy. That was his first clue that he wasn't in his own quarters. There were curtains rather than blinds, clue number two. Was that lace on the curtains? _Shit_.

Kankuro dropped his head into his hands and cursed again, this time out loud. Which only brought him to the realization that his throat and mouth were drier than cotton.

A door opened in front of him and Kankuro looked up to see a look of sheer terror race across Hyuuga Hinata's face, right before she slammed the door shut with a small squeal. Shutting herself into the bathroom she'd been coming out of.

Kankuro felt horrified. Had he spent the night with his wife? Had they consummated the marriage and he didn't remember _any_ of it?

A flash of memory flew across his mind and he hissed in shock. He could remember seeing Hinata cowering in front of him as he dragged her roughly to her feet. The taste of her terror was bitter.

Kankuro's fists clenched and another memory assaulted him, one of the sound of a woman screaming at him to stop as he struck her in the stomach.

Feeling lower than a snake, Kankuro wondered what the hell he'd done last night. He'd never hurt a woman before, well outside of combat of course. Suddenly he was nauseous for more reasons than being drunk. "No."

The bathroom door opened slowly once more, and Kankuro looked up hoping his memories to be merely a bad dream. Hinata didn't open the door fully though, all he could see of her was one arm and hand holding out a robe for him.

The shinobi sneered. The robe was frilly and deep lavender and far too small for him. He looked down and groaned aloud, realizing that he was completely nude.

What _had_ he done last night? He needed answers, and fast! But there was no way in hell he'd wear _that_ robe. Kankuro climbed to his feet, feeling dizzy as he pulled the comforter from the bed, wrapping it around himself. "I'm decent." He said, his voice gruff. He hoped he'd acted _decently_ last night too.

He heard Hinata activate her bloodline, the Byakugan and knew she was checking to see if he was truly covered. He couldn't help feeling a bit hurt she didn't trust his word. But then, since he couldn't remember last night, he had no idea how much of an ass he'd made of himself.

Hinata peered out from around the bathroom door finally, her lilac eyes huge and shy. He held still, hoping she'd come out of the bathroom at least. Now that he was standing he felt the need to empty his bladder, and maybe his stomach too.

It was then that there was a sharp knock on the door to the bedroom, and a servant backed in carrying a breakfast tray …for one. The woman turned with a cheery smile and froze when she saw Kankuro standing in her mistress' bedroom, clearly unclothed and having just risen.

He tried to give her a smile, but his head hurt so much he wasn't sure it worked. The maid bowed her head slightly and as she did so, she gasped, staring at the bed. Kankuro grabbed his head as the woman's scream reverberated through his aching skull.

"Wai…wait!" Hinata called out and rushed after the screaming servant. Kankuro winced as he grabbed the slipping comforter to keep from exposing himself. Then he frowned, had Hinata been limping?

Footsteps were hurrying his way as Kankuro fought down his nausea once more. He glared at the bed, free of the comforter, wondering why the silly wench had scre….

Kankuro clapped one hand over his mouth and rushed into the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty the poor contents of his stomach.

He could have no doubt about what happened last night. He'd known that Hinata was virginal, who could doubt it upon meeting her even once. Still, he'd never been with a virgin before. Was there supposed to be _that_ much blood?

An angry male voice called to him from the doorway. Kankuro looked up groggily to get a towel thrown into his face.

"Clean up. Meet me downstairs and we'll see what we can do about making my cousin a widow." Neji said with utter coldness, fury lining every inch of his form.

Kankuro nodded mutely. In Neji's place, he'd probably do the same.

His stomach clenched again, and Kankuro turned back to the toilet with a groan. What the _hell_ had he done last night?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**FLASHBACK**

**(last night)**

"He's drunk." Misyu sneered openly, ignoring the cold look from Baki.

"He's upset." The Sand wind master finally said, choosing to bite his tongue.

The Hyuuga elder merely sighed dramatically. "I thought the son of the former Kazekage would be made of sterner stuff. It's _only_ a marriage after all."

Baki simmered. It wasn't just a marriage. One minute the guy was single, the next he wasn't. No warning! Boom. Instant wife. Not only that, but Kankuro was having to give up his entire life in Suna to become a Leaf shinobi. The young man would be leaving his family and friends and everything he knew to move to a village that had once been their enemy.

Kankuro giggled, the sound making Baki shake his head. He turned to watch as the puppeteer was trying to spear some of the ginger shrimp hors d'oeuvres with a skewer already holding some fresh melon balls. He looked up at Baki with a silly grin. "I think these shrimp are still alive, they keep moving."

Baki grimaced, biting back a curt reprimand. Kankuro was a grown man, even if he wasn't acting like it, and was no longer his student. And besides, Baki felt sorry for him after the events of the day. Who would have guessed that timid little Lady Hinata would actually _accept_ the marriage between them, and not run for the hills?

Misyu just shook his head sadly and stepped aside so that the view of those around them was not impeded. He wanted the Leaf villagers to be disgusted by the boy's antics. Perhaps it wasn't too late to get Hinata to change her mind and cry off from the contracts.

"Uhm, father says that Hinata and Kankuro should start the first dance." Hanabi interrupted them with a small bow. "Could you tell me where to find him?"

Baki bowed in return. Such pretty manners these Hyuugas had. Except for Misyu, who was cloaking pure venom behind his bland comments.

"Got 'im!" Kankuro crowed and Baki sighed. The puppeteer and dropped the skewer and had grabbed one of his kunai and had stabbed one of the large shrimp. He was grinning victoriously until Baki took the fighting blade from him. "Hey! Get your own shrimp, that one's mine!"

Hanabi stared at the large shinobi now pouting over the loss of a shrimp. She was wondering who he was and where Kankuro could be. All she knew of the puppeteer was that he wore black hoods and purple face paint. Hanabi didn't know who this dark haired man was, but he was kind of cute, if drunk.

Baki coughed and turned the staring young girl around, gently pushing her in another direction. "Kankuro? Haven't seen him lately, try one of the outside porches."

Misyu clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "That was poorly done."

Baki growled low, "Would you rather that he dance with Hinata and break every one of her toes? Besides, I don't even know if he _can_ dance."

The Hyuuga elder pretended shock, placing one hand lightly over his heart. "What kind of sensei doesn't teach the finer points of manners?"

"Not I." Kurenei interrupted. "I leave that for their families, unless a mission calls for that kind of stuff."

Kakashi looked bored as he stood behind her, nodding. "Me neither."

Baki relaxed slightly. Former enemies coming to the rescue in a sticky social situation. Who knew?

"Well, it looks like Hiashi will have to wait for someone to sober up before making his big announcement. So don't go spoiling the surprise." Misyu wagged a finger in front of Baki's face and the shinobi was hard pressed not to snap it in two. The elder then turned to both Kurenei and Kakashi, "And no sneaking around trying to find out what our big surprise is! We Hyuugas will announce it in our own good time."

Kurenei's lip curled in distaste as they all watched the elder councilor leave to greet some newcomers.

"Wow. You're gorgeous." Kurenei turned her head with an almost audible snap to stare at the drunk young man who was grinning at her sloppily. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Baki sighed. "I shouldn't have let him near the sake."

Kakashi shook his head and placed himself so that they were hidden from the general view of the public. "I expect it was a ploy to make the lady in question run away from the marriage?"

Baki nodded reluctantly. "No offense, but he's taking it poorly." It didn't surprise him that these two jounin already knew about the marriage, despite Misyu's warnings.

"No offense taken." Kurenei smiled darkly. "Yet."

Kankuro peered out from around Baki's shoulder to waggle his fingers at Kurenei. "Ossu." He said. "Want to play catch? I'll let you catch me anytime."

Kakashi chuckled. "He's wasted."

Kurenei looked disapprovingly at the happy young man. "Don't you remember, you're married now?"

Kankuro groaned and leaned past Baki to whisper loudly to the red-eyed kunoichi. "Shhh …yah, I remember, but I'm trying NOT to remember that."

Then the puppeteer stumbled slightly and Baki helped stand him back upright with a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here to …borrow …your former student for a while." Kakashi said, laying one hand on Kankuro's other shoulder.

Baki's one visible eye narrowed on the two before him. "No."

Kurenei leaned forward and neatly cut Baki away from the young man as she wrapped one arm around his waist. Kankuro grinned up at her sloppily. "Wait? You're really coming with me? Wow. This'll be fun. Make sure my wife sees, okay? Maybe she'll get _really_ mad at me. Maybe even leave me for someone else."

The Sand wind master stepped in front of the trio. "I don't know what you have in mind. But I can't let you try to scare him into running back to Suna."

Kakashi quirked his head to one side questioningly. "Why not? Isn't that what he's trying to do to her?"

"Not by sending two jounins after her." Baki stated coldly, prepared to fight if need be.

"He's your former student, yah?" Kurenei asked coldly, waiting until Baki nodded to her. "Well, Hinata is my former student."

Baki bowed his head slightly, but kept his eyes on both of them. "I understand, we both have vested interests here."

"We're not out to hurt him." Kakashi said smoothly. "In fact, you may join us. We just want to measure him for ourselves."

"What part do you want to measure?" Kankuro asked with deep suspicion, pulling away from the copy-ninja and clinging to Kurenei. "She can measure me anytime, but not you."

Baki pondered the situation for a moment. "No."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I can't find Kankuro anywhere." Hanabi groused as she snagged a cucumber appetizer filled with a sweet and spicy jicama-mango salad. "Hmmm. The cooks are outdoing themselves tonight."

"Yah." Neji agreed as he looked down at his half-eaten plate of food. "It's _too_ good. What's your father up to do you think?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I think he may be looking to betroth Hinata to this puppet guy." She shuddered. "He's so weird in that get-up! I remember he looked so creepy back when you and Hinata were going through the chuunin exams …the FIRST time."

Neji ignored the jab about having to take the chuunin exams twice. "I'm afraid you're right. There's a lot of gossip about both of them being called to the Hokage's office earlier today. Hinata looks like a scared rabbit and Kankuro is no where to be seen."

Hanabi frowned. "I thought it would be you married off first."

"Me too." Neji nodded, feeling actually sorry for his pretty cousin. Once, he wouldn't have cared. In fact, he might have taken some pleasure from her pain. But he and Hinata had grown closer in the years following that first chuunin exam.

"Look, there's Sakura!" Hanabi pointed out. "And check out her mom!"

Neji was indeed checking out Haruno Kinue, who was an older version of her daughter but with a softer cherry color to her hair and more curves. She looked soft and lovely and … perfect. Neji's eyes flew to find Hiashi who was currently speaking with a member of Konoha's elder council.

"Go tell Hiashi that you can't find Kankuro, but that the elders are getting antsy for the dancing to start. I'll take care of the rest." Neji ordered as he hurried off to intercept Sakura and her mother.

Hanabi pouted at being told what to do, but obeyed anyway even as she stuck her tongue out at him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I need to make sure he's going to treat Hinata right." Kurenei's red eyes glared at the wind shinobi with dark menace.

Baki shrugged while appearing nonchalant, although he was ready to strike at the slightest provacation. "He's a rough shinobi from Suna, not some elitist pansy from the Leaf village. What exactly are you hoping to find?"

"Yah. I'm rouooough." Kankuro giggled and tried to nuzzle Kurenei's neck. She blocked him easily. He pouted. "I can be nice too."

Baki sighed at the two Leaf ninja. "What can I say? This is maybe the second time I've seen him drunk."

Kurenei scowled as she removed one of Kankuro's hands from her butt. "He's an affectionate drunk, I'll give him that. But he should remember that he's a married man."

Baki shrugged. "While he's technically been married for seventeen years, he only found out three hours ago."

Kakashi helped block Kankuro's second hand from reaching its intended target, Kurenei's left breast. "And you do rank up there with 'Wow', you know."

Kurenei gave him the death glare, but Kakashi only smiled at her through his mask.

"Look, you're girlfriend is about to dance with another man." The genjustsu user nodded toward the area where people were clearing a space for dancing. Sakura was being led onto the dance floor by a smooth Neji.

"Whaaa?" Kakashi glanced, then he growled low in his throat. "Here." With that, Kakashi handed over his place at Kankuro's side to Baki, who was looking confused.

Kurenei watched in utter amazement as the infamous copy-ninja stalked across the room to the dancers just now taking their places. Her red eyes went wide as he bypassed Sakura and headed straight for their host …and _his_ dance partner.

Baki watched Kurenei's face go slack with astonishment as she watched Kakashi smoothly remove Haruno Kinue from the clutches of Hiashi, replacing her with a startled Shizune. To his credit, Hiashi didn't make a scene, but led the Hokage's assistant out onto the dance floor.

"Well, well, well." Kurenei whistled softly. "It seems it wasn't the _student _drawing him to the Haruno household after all."

Kankuro gave a small whimper as he spied Hinata through the crowd, on the other side of the room.

Kurenei followed his gaze to the purple-haired kunoichi, and then looked back at him curiously. "Don't you think she's pretty?"

Kankuro rolled his face over to look at her. "Sure, she's undeniably gorgeous. And sweet, and timid, and shy, and breakable, and quiet, and delicate, and shy …"

"You already mentioned that one." Kurenei pointed out dryly.

The puppeteer, though, was on a roll. "…and look at her …" He gestured so wildly that Baki had to jump aside.

Kurenei grimaced as she and Baki, by mutual consent, led him across the hall to a small library and locked the door behind them.

"She's …what …she's so littler than me!" Kankuro grumbled. "I'm not super tall or anything, like the silver haired guy here …wait? Where'd he go?"

Baki rolled his eyes at Kankuro's state when he felt the tell-tale surge of chakra emanating from the kunoichi with them. _Genjutsu_. Baki started to form the hand seals needed to release the illusions, then paused as he saw what Kurenei was doing.

The illusion, to Kankuro, was real. Drunk as he was, he missed the transition from reality to genjutsu. He was left staring at a blushing Hinata smiling up at …himself? But it wasn't him, because he was over here, right? The puppeteer watched as Hinata's smile faded as 'he' yelled at her for being so shy.

Kankuro frowned. He shouldn't be doing that! "Oi! You, …er me! Hey, stop that!" But the image didn't fade, and neither appeared to hear him.

Baki, invisible to Kankuro, looked at Kurenei as she watched the scene unfold. "What are you trying to find out?"

The genjutsu specialist shrugged. "I'll know it when I see it."

Hinata cowered at the angry words being tossed at her like weapons. The real Kankuro tried to intervene, pushing the illusion of himself away from Hinata. The fake puppeteer then tried to hit him and Kankuro's reflexes kicked in, however slowed by drink.

The illusion fighter missed, but Kankuro came up with a strike of his own. But just as his fist connected with his double's stomach, the illusion of himself faded and one of Hinata took his place.

Kankuro gasped in horror as Hinata collapsed, weeping at his feet, cowering. "NO!" He reached down to pull her up, but she was fighting him. He reluctantly let her go, backing away as he muttered to himself. "I'm not him, damn it. I'm NOT him."

"Let it go." Baki said quietly. "He doesn't abuse women."

Kurenei released the genjutsu just in time for Kankuro to collapse into one of the chairs, hiding his face in his hands. "I had to know. His father …."

"He only looks like him, woman." Baki said harshly. "That's where it ends."

Kurenei nodded, feeling justified yet a bit sorry for Kankuro as he tried to gather himself together.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"The Kazekage is calling for you, Baki-san." Neji said, but his eyes weren't looking at the man he was talking too. He was coldly eying the nearly passed-out puppeteer Baki was trying to keep standing.

"I need to get him back to the apartment." The wind master said ruefully.

Neji shrugged. "Here." He gestured to some of the servants who stepped forward to help. "I'll get him back to the guest apartment for you."

Baki measured the Hyuuga jounin up and nodded, handing over his charge. Neji, along with one brawny servant, had no trouble helping the soused Kankuro toward the side door.

Neji sighed at the smell of sake on Kankuro's breath. "Come on then, you need to go sleep this off." He couldn't believe that THIS was who Hiashi was looking to betroth his cousin with.

Misyu came around the corner and spotted them, having seen Baki heading toward Lord Hiashi and the Kazekage. He smiled cruelly as he saw the condition Kankuro was in.

"Here now, Neji. Where are you taking our newest family member?" He crooned as he slid up behind them.

Neji's eyes went hard. "So, the betrothal is done then?" He guessed.

Misyu patted Neji on the shoulder, making the younger man's skin crawl. "No, no betrothal. They're already married. They've been married for years actually. A proxy wedding don't you know?"

Neji's blood froze as he stared at Misyu in disbelief. "Noooo."

"Yeeees." Misyu smiled with false cheer. "As he is now a member of the family, I'll take charge of him and make sure he's taken upstairs to one of the guest rooms."

The dark-haired shinobi swallowed hard in indecision. "Baki is expecting him back at the guest apartment."

Misyu, reading the distrust correctly, motioned for the servants to take Kankuro upstairs. "I'll get him settled, and get a message to this Baki person. You have duties, I believe Hiashi was looking for you to dance with Lord Tomi's middle daughter."

Neji nearly gagged at the thought. She was a giggler. He hated that.

Misyu shooed him toward the party, with Neji looking back at him suspiciously as the Hyuuga elder led the servants up the back stairs.

Once out of sight, Misyu changed course to the hall where the main family's bedrooms were located. "It won't be announced until later, but this is Lady Hinata's new husband. Put him in her room. Make sure you strip him of his clothing."

The servants looked at each other, but didn't question their orders.

"He's obviously celebrated too hard and needs to rest." Misyu said with false sympathy as he held open the door for the servants, smiling as he saw the girlishness of Lady Hinata's room.

This was perfect. Either HE'D run once faced with Hinata and her timid ways, or SHE'D run when faced with a naked shinobi in her bed.

Misyu couldn't wait.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata was surprised when Misyu intervened for herwith her father when she'd asked to leave the party before it strictly ended. She had a huge headache, the stress of the day finally catching up with her.

Gratefully, she opened the door to her darkened bedroom and slipped inside. She was too tired, and her head hurt too much for her to register the presence of a person where no one but herself had ever been before.

Hinata didn't even bother to undress, just flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

The deeply groggy, _male_, groan had her sitting straight up though as she reached for the light while jumping clear of the bed.

Shock swept over her as she saw Kankuro sprawled on his stomach. In **_her_** bed. He was covered, barely by her comforter which was down around his lower back. His BARE lower back.

Hinata wasn't breathing until she heard a reassuring snort, then a snore. He was asleep.

The purple-haired kunoichi stared at him, not knowing what to do. Crawling into bed with him was …unthinkable. Even if it _was_ her bed!

Yet ….

A wild idea sprang into her mind and slowly her hand reached out for the edge of the comforter. She pulled back as she chickend out and started toward her door, but then she stopped and turned around to stare at his bare shoulders again.

_Just how bare was he_? She wondered, then blushed scarlet at her own wild thoughts.

Without her permission, her feet pulled her closer to the bed. How long she stood over him, watching him, she didn't know. Her hand closed on the edge of the comforter, trembling a bit as she tried to dissuade herself from looking.

Hinata closed her eyes and pulled back the comforter. Then grimaced as she realized this wouldn't work unless she looked. Pale-lilac eyes opened and she got an eyeful of a bronzed male shinobi in his prime.

Kankuro wasn't like the other men she knew. He wasn't slender like Naruto or Lee, he was thick muscled and broad shouldered and ….he had a _very _nice ass.

The purple-haired kunoichi was too frozen to scream or run, in fact, it took her a few moments to realize her nose was bleeding quite a bit.

"Oh heavens!" She muttered, when she realized what was going on. Hinata held one hand to her dripping nose, blood already on her sheets as she covered Kankuro back up with the comforter. She ran to the bathroom for some tissue to stop the bleeding.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror, grimacing at the blood she'd gotten on her expensive new kimono. She took it off in a hurry, setting it to soak in a special solution that every ninja used. Blood on clothing was an occupational hazard of being a ninja. Still, she didn't know if it would work on silk. She hoped so.

Clad in one of her two robes, she peeked out the bathroom door. Good, he was still asleep. Hinata snuck out and grabbed a spare blanket from her chest and took one of the pillows. She turned out the light and headed back to the bathroom, tripping over the trailing end of the blanket.

The sound of her falling didn't rouse Kankuro, only making him groan and roll to one side. Hinata, tears in her eyes from where she'd struck her thigh on the night stand, closeted herself in the bathroom for the night.

No way was she going to sleep with him, and no way was she going to let anyone else know she WASN'T sleeping with him.

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

**END FLASHBACK**

**(Present)**

Misyu was livid.

There was no doubt in his mind as he looked inside the Lady Hinata's bedroom, that she'd managed to consummate her marriage with the ...the ...provincial jerk!

Proof of her virginity on her wedding night was all over her sheets. Although, from the look of the amount of blood, maybe it hadn't been such a good night for her. Misyu hoped she'd suffered as much as she was making him suffer now. How dare she mess up his plans like this!

Hinata looked at the miserable face of her husband and then to the worried face of her father as he stared back at her in concern. Misyu she ignored as much as possible.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Hiashi frowned, _seeing_ the fruit of what he'd set in motion all those years ago was harder than he'd thought it would be. He was sick to think of his shy daughter being treated roughly.

The purple-haired girl nodded, confused by all the pitying looks she was getting from the servants, and from family. Even Kankuro looked like he felt sorry for her.

But while innocent, Hinata wasn't stupid, and it eventually dawned on her what everyone was thinking.

In a split second, she decided not to tell the truth of where she'd slept last night. Glad to have put away her blanket and pillow in the bathroom closet before coming out this morning.

If everyone thought the marriage consummated, it worked out great for her. "When you're ready we can go look for a house." She told Kankuro, without a stammer and with a straight face.

"What?" Hiashi and Kankuro said together, both shocked.

"I'm married now." Hinata said firmly, trying to hide the lie with a calm face. "And a third of that mo..money now belongs to us. And we don't want to live here." She only stammered once, maybe she could pull this off.

Kankuro stared at her, feeling horrible that he'd treated her so badly. He made a promise to himself that he'd make it up to her. He'd be the best, gentlelest husband ever.

Misyu stared at her in shock. Was this the same Hinata? Where was the shy, timid thing who stammered so disgustingly? If this was a preview of the new Hinata, it didn't bode well for his plans at all.

In an instant, his plan changed. One of them had to die, either Kankuro or Hinata. It didn't matter to him. But one of them had to die before they could produce a legal heir.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmm …seems that while shy, Hinata is still a kunoichi capable of taking advantage where she can.**

**LOL**

**REVIEW please!**


	6. After Last Night

Hiashi stared at his daughter, completely and utterly stunned. "Buy a house? That's not something you do on the spur of the moment."

Misyu stepped forward to support Hiashi's point of view, but caught the stubborn firming of Hinata's chin and changed tactics at the last moment. "Now Hiashi, it might be difficult for you, but your daughter is a married woman now. The young couple will be wanting some privacy." He smiled slickly at Hinata.

Kankuro was staring back and forth between everyone else in the room. "There are so many undercurrents here its ridiculous. And I thought my family was odd."

Misyu drew up haughtily, ready to rip in to the young nobody when Hiashi gave a bark of sudden laughter. Startled, everyone turned to look at him. He just smiled and nodded toward Kankuro. "You may actually have a point there, young man. Refreshing for someone to actually say it aloud though. It may be good to get some outside blood into the family, outside of the Leaf village that is. Most around here humor us, bow to us, or ignore us completely."

Hinata gave a timid smile, letting her tension ease a bit. Her hands trembled slightly, so she clasped them in front of her body in her habitual stance.

"I'm too hung-over for this anyway. Houses will have to wait." Kankuro groused. "And can you all leave now? I want to get cleaned up and dressed."

Hiashi gave an amused nod of his head and waved everyone out in front of him. Hinata tried to follow when Kankuro gave a small snort of disapproval. "Not you …wife. We need to talk."

Kankuro figured his voice was too rough or something as his wife gave a little squeal and turned bright red. Though she did stop and look at him. "I ….I'm jjj…just ...going to g..get something to ee...eat."

"Later. We'll go down together." Kankuro said gruffly yet as gently as he could, there was nothing he could do about his voice. He hoped she got used to him quickly. "Shut the door ….please?" Please and thank you, in a family like this he supposed he'd have to get used to such frivolities.

Hinata eyed the doorway with envy. She wanted out of this room, but she shut the door as asked, wishing all the while she was on the other side of it. Hinata stood there, hand still on the doorknob for long minutes before she heard her _husband_ clear his throat.

"Are you going to turn around?" He finally asked her.

"Are you going to get dressed?" She replied smartly, then gasped as her hand flew to cover her lips. "I d..don't mm…ean …"

"Stop. Turn around." Kankuro waited for her to turn, still her eyes didn't raise to meet his own. "Hinnnnaaaataaa?"

At the plea in his voice, she finally raised her pale-lilac eyes to meet his dark gaze. Bemused, she stared at him and realized that she didn't see frustration, anger, or resentment there. She saw concern.

Kankuro sighed. "I'm sorry."

Hinata didn't know how to react to this apology. No one ever really apologized to her, it was usually she trying to smooth over things, even when she thought the other person was in the wrong. With a startle, she realized he seemed to be waiting for a response. But she didn't know how to answer him.

Kankuro didn't know what to make of his little wife. For the first time ever he was alone with her and could take his time to study her. She was tiny. The delicate features of her face reminded him of a fairy princess or something like out of a campfire tale. Her large eyes dominated her face, but the paleness of her eyes didn't wash her out strangely. Instead the pale-lilac color helped to give her the impression that she was ethereal, a true princess.

Hinata felt Kankuro's scrutiny and stood frozen, unable to move. She wondered what he saw? The weakest of her class from the Academy? A girl with freaky eyes like she'd often been told? A shrimp? The words she'd heard over the years haunted her as she waited for her husband to say something, anything.

"I'm sorry." He finally said again.

Hinata was even more confused than the first time he'd said it. "For what?" She asked, so bemused she didn't even stammer. With something of a shock, she realized that his tan skin was getting darker. Was he blushing?

Kankuro looked toward the bed, and the bloodied sheets. "I was drunk last night, but that's no excuse. I know I must have hurt you …" He trailed off, then cleared his throat. "I've never struck a woman before, well except in combat or training, but you know what I mean."

"No I…I don't." Hinata answered. Oh she knew what he meant about the bloody sheets. He thought they'd consummated the marriage, and he was going to go right on thinking that too! But striking her? "You didn't hurt me."

The puppeteer growled low, then grimaced as her eyes widened at the sound. "Sorry. I'm no polished Leaf ninja. As you've already guessed, I'm not much on pretty manners." He paused to keep from going off on a tangent. "I hurt you. No, I don't care how tough a kunoichi you are or what you think you can 'take'. You don't have to prove yourself, not here. I practically …."

Hinata watched as a myriad of emotions flowed over his mobile face.

"Hinata, I forced myself on you last night and …I can't tell you how sorry I am."

She stared at him and all her reasons for wanting to keep the truth from him fled at the sheer misery she saw in his eyes. Hinata gnawed on her bottom lip a moment and hedged around the point. "It wasn't r…rape. You n…never struck m...me. And I'm n..not lying when I s…say I'm not hurt."

"You're limping." He pointed out, even as he saw how sincere she looked.

She shook her head. "I fell." She didn't want to explain that she'd fallen on the way in to sleep in the bathroom rather than with him. "Don't you re…remember anything?"

Kankuro winced as he shook his still aching head. "Not much. A glimpse of you cowering at my feet, and then you yelling at me as I hit you."

Hinata drew a deep breath and shook her head. She was totally honest when she told him, "You ne..never hit me. It must have been a dream or a ni..nightmare."

The puppeteer looked at her with a dark melting glance that showed her he was afraid she was lying to him.

Her feet moved before she told them too, and as she neared him she reached up to trace one side of his face. He flinched, but allowed the touch. "You never hit me. I never yelled at you." That much was true at least.

"What about that?" Kankuro asked, pointing to the bloodied sheets. "Are you going to tell me that was a dream too?"

"N…no." She stammered, now on shakier ground. "I ww…will say y…you didn't h…hurt mm…me." Well, _technically_ that was true, even if it didn't straighten up the big misconception.

"It couldn't have been good for you though." Kankuro said as he slowly started to relax. She wasn't mad at him. She wasn't reacting as if she'd been hurt. Maybe things weren't as bad as they looked. "I can do better, I promise." With that he leaned forward to plant a small kiss on her lips.

She backed away swiftly.

Kankuro scowled. "I thought you said I didn't hurt you?"

Hinata blinked. Here it was, the reason she hadn't told him the entire truth. "The mm…marriage is l…legal nn..now. C…Con…consum..mated and everything! Can't we… oh can't we just ta…take things sl…slower now?"

Kankuro looked at her, measuring up her skittishness. She wasn't fearful of him, like he was a brute or anything. She was acting like a damn virgin. That's when he groaned. Of course she was acting that way! Even though technically they'd had sex, and maybe he hadn't hurt her too badly, it still couldn't have been pleasurable for her at all.

"Of course we can take it slowly." He said. He was thinking a few days.

She was thinking much longer.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi was poking at her rolled omelet when Neji walked into the dining room. "Have they come downstairs yet?" He huffed as he ran one hand agitatedly over the back of one of the empty chairs.

"They who?" Hanabi pouted. "Why is everyone shutting up when I walk into a room? I hear words like 'blood' and 'sorry' and 'brute' and then everyone looks at me and goes quiet. I ask 'who's hurt?' but no one will answer!"

Neji scowled and left the room without another word.

"See! Even you!" Hanabi called after him. "And you got a note this morning!"

The dark-haired youth poked his head back in the doorway. "What note? And why didn't the servants delivery it?"

Hanabi grinned and finally took a bite from her omelet. "Because I told her I'd deliver the note." She said coyly.

Neji scowled. "Let me guess, Lord Tomi's middle daughter?" He started to leave the room.

"Wrong!" Hanabi crowed, then kept eating and studiously avoided looking at her older cousin. She started counting to herself …one …two …three …fo…

"Well?" Neji demanded, standing right beside her with his usual frown. "Who's it from and where is this note?"

Hanabi shrugged diffidently. "You going to tell me who's hurt and bleeding?"

Neji shook his head and turned away. "No. And you're making it up."

"The woman delivered it herself. She's sooo pretty. Her hair color is a bit unusual though."

"Hanabi!" Neji raised his voice a bit, looking sternly at the thirteen year old. His pulse picked up slightly. It' couldn't be ….

"Yes?" She looked up innocently and took the last bite of her omelet. "Blood? Pain? Who?"

"Note first." He bargained.

She handed him an envelope. It was empty.

Neji growled menacingly. "You opened it?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I was practicing my ninja intelligence gathering skills."

"More like your extortion skills." He muttered.

The youngster grinned. "You're catching on. You can have the note when I get my information."

Neji eyed her a moment, then gave in. "Hinata didn't get engaged last night. Apparently your father married her off as a baby in a proxy wedding. She was upstairs with her husband."

Hanabi's good humor faded as something hard flashed behind her eyes. "He hurt her? What did he do? Hold a kunai to her throat to keep her from running away?"

Neji groaned. "I'll take care of it, no worries."

No longer interested in teasing Neji, Hanabi got up and took the note from where she'd been sitting on it. She handed it to him. "Not Yugao, it's from Sakura".

Neji closed his eyes in disappointment. Of course it wasn't Yugao, what would the former ANBU kunoichi be sending him a note for?

"She's my sensei, it's pathetic how you're mooning over her." Hanabi said with a last little dig. "I saw Genma walking her home yesterday." She failed to mention that they'd all been walking in the same direction and the conversation between the two had been distantly friendly.

Neji scanned the note quickly. "Shit."

Hanabi flashed him a quick grin as she left the room. "I forgot to mention I read your note. Seems she liiiiiikeed dancing with you last night! Poor Kiba, seems she's lost all interest in him.

"Lucky Kiba." Neji muttered as he crumpled the note.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was getting odd looks and frowns as he and Hinata entered the dining room. The servants didn't seem too happy with him. Apparently they liked Hinata and saw him as an ogre.

Well, he felt like one. Next to his small wife, he was like a clumsy oaf. Except she wasn't small in one aspect. He fought not to look down at Hinata. She was in civilian clothing this morning, and right now walking beside her was a temptation to look down the front of her dress. The cleavage was discrete, yet impressive anyway. He hoped her shyness with him disappeared fast.

"Ahem."

Kankuro looked up from his wife's covered bosom and into the furious eyes of a young girl with long dark hair.

"You him?"

The puppeteer raised one brow in question. "Depends."

"Hanabi?" Hinata said shyly. "This is Kankuro, he's my …"

"Husband?" The thirteen year old genin said coldly, still staring up at the man that just last night she'd thought to be rather cute. Now she was angry with him.

"You her?" He retorted back to the striking young teen.

Hanabi scowled. "What's that supposed to mean? Hinata's my sister and you wounded her!"

Kankuro's face darkened as he didn't know how to respond to that.

Hinata looked shocked. "H…hanabi! Ap..apologize to him! I'm n…not wounded!"

But the young girl didn't appear ready to offer any apologies. She was looking over her sister carefully, puzzled. "You don't look wounded. What kind of weapon was it?"

Kankuro choked as his eyes went huge.

Hinata went bright red and swayed a bit. Kankuro reached out and steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone's been talking about you being wounded and bleeding and everything. But I don't see anything wrong. Did you already get healed?"

There was a coughing sound from the doorway as Neji stared at them, his face going pale as he overheard his young cousin's comment.

"Ah, there you are." Hiashi came in behind the couple. "Have you eaten yet? Let's all sit down together. There are quite a few things to discuss." He then noticed his daughter's red face and his son-by-marriage's stony countenance. "What's wrong?"

Hanabi crossed her arms, looking angry. "Hinata got hurt and no one will tell me how, why or where! I heard she lost a lot of blood. Was it one of the jerk's puppets?"

Neji sputtered, turned and fled.

Kankuro grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the dining room. "She's your kid, you explain it." He whispered hoarsely to Hiashi as he abandoned the stunned father with his thirteen year old kid.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Much later, a very quiet Hiashi joined the young couple at the table.

They looked at him as he gathered a plate from the buffet and sat down at the head of the table. He picked up his chopsticks as a servant brought him hot tea. He caught their stares, "We will never speak on this matter again. Yah?"

Both Kankuro and Hinata nodded quickly.

"Now. About moving out of the house …" Hiashi said as he changed the subject with finality. "I don't think it's a good idea just yet."

Hinata bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She wanted her own space. But in her eagerness to leave the compound, she'd forgotten about Neji and Hanabi. Now that she'd been taken care of, her father would most likely turn his attentions toward their private lives. It was more important than ever to find him a new wife.

"Why?" Kankuro asked smoothly, not missing his wife's hesitation. "Hinata's room is nice, but we're going to need more room than that."

Hinata was amazed at how easily her new husband could converse with her father. If he didn't agree, he said so. And her father seemed like he wasn't mad about being questioned. To Hinata, this was new territory.

"I agree you need more space. I initially thought about renovating a suite for you, here in the main house. What do you think?" Hiashi asked them both.

Hinata nodded, she always nodded. Kankuro frowned and put his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry. When I say I need more space, I mean a lot more. My feet were practically hanging off the end of her bed and there's no space for my things."

Hiashi frowned. "A suite will come with more room and a larger bed is of course an easy item to purchase."

Kankuro shook his head as Hinata watched him take a bite of his food. "This is really good, by the way." He indicated the grilled fish and rice he was eating for breakfast. "I'm going to have to return to Suna to get my things, and there's a lot to bring back."

"You can send for them." Hiashi said in his authoritative voice.

Hinata expected Kankuro to acquiesce at this point, most usually did. "No. I'm a puppeteer shinobi. My workroom and tools and such are my domain. Would you have an outsider pack your ninja gear?"

Hiashi paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "No. No I wouldn't." He sighed. "It's just that this is the time you should be getting to know each other."

"I c…could go w…with him?" Hinata asked, even though it was more of an offer than a question.

Her father pondered it a moment, then nodded. "It's not exactly a honeymoon trip, but maybe it will do you good to see the village your husband hails from. Get a feel for things."

Kankuro frowned a bit. He wasn't sure he wanted to take Hinata with him to Suna. It was a much courser atmosphere than she was used to here. Besides, he needed time to think and adjust. And say goodbye.

"I don't know if Hinata will enjoy Suna." Kankuro began, not sure how this was going to be taken.

Hiashi nodded. "It's up to you, of course. You'll travel faster without her."

Hinata went cold, then hot with a blushing face. Why did he have to say things like that?

Kankuro frowned a bit. While he didn't want her with him, he really didn't want to leave her here. He got the feeling that everything wasn't sunshine and roses in this household.

"No. She can come. She might like it after all." He said, a bit surprised at himself.

Hinata's face lit up as she glanced at him. Kankuro thought he'd made the right decision when he felt her tension ease up. She had a pretty smile when she wasn't forcing it.

"But I don't think you need to buy a house in the village." Hiashi continued. "The money you get from the settlement is nice, but why spend it all on cooks and maids when you can stay here?"

"Cooks and maids?" Kankuro repeated blandly.

"You don't think Hinata can cook do you?" Hiashi gestured toward his daughter, who was looking down again, no longer eating.

Kankuro frowned. Was she so tiny because she didn't eat? What kind of place was this? "Eat." He told her gruffly.

Hinata picked up her chopsticks and took a bite.

Kankuro felt like yelling at her. Where was Hinata? Was she just some girl who obeyed every order, no matter whom it came from? He knew her to be shy, but this was just ridiculous.

He saw she didn't have much on her plate and took some of the rice balls from his plate and put them on hers.

She put two of them back.

Kankuro picked them up again and put them on her plate. "You need to eat."

"I d…don't like eel." She told him, then caught her breath and waited to see how he reacted to her words.

Kankuro grinned, a bit relieved to see she had some spunk in her. Of course, she was a jounin, so there'd have to be _something_ behind the shy smiles.

"What about the grounds?" Kankuro asked Hiashi, though his attention was still on Hinata.

Hiashi just looked at him. "The grounds?"

Kankuro shrugged. "There's small houses all around, surely they're not all in use?"

The elder Hyuuga grunted. "Homes for the Branch families, you'll live at the main house."

"No we won't." Kankuro decided right then and there. "I don't give a flying f…., er I don't care about Branch families or what not. We find a house outside the compound or inside. We need space and privacy, and I need a rather large workroom."

Hinata stopped eating again, appalled at Kankuro's brashness. Yet, she admired him for it too.

All Kankuro knew was that he didn't want to live here. And he needed to get Hinata out of this house too if he had any chance of meeting the 'real' girl he'd married.

Hiashi scowled. "Let me think on it."

Kankuro shrugged. "I need to meet with Gaara, clear up any part of the contracts not already dealt with. Then we'll head to Suna. We're going to need to know where we'll be living before we leave."

Hiashi nodded while Hinata looked at her husband in admiration.

o.O.o.O.o.O

A servant slipped from the room with practiced ease. He made his way to the kitchens and picked up a tray to deliver to Misyu in his rooms.

The elder greeted the servant with a hard look. The servant then relayed all he'd overheard of the conversation between Hiashi and his new son-by-marriage.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ah yes, another chapter ... well? Review please!**

**Next up: Plots, travels, and old flames**


	7. Slowly

Breakfast was over and Hiashi had excused himself to attend to his correspondance in his study. Hanabi was no where to be seen.

Hinata was alone, or nearly, with her husband. She smiled weakly at one of the older maids who was giving her a sympathetic look.

The purple-haired kunoichi was feeling a bit guilty. She'd let everyone think that she and Kankuro had consummated their marriage, when they hadn't. Not only that, when she'd gotten that nosebleed, it had left such a large stain on the bed sheets that now everyone thought her husband to be some kind of slobbering oaf.

Yet …Hinata looked down at her hands as she blushed prettily. She couldn't bring herself to clear the air. By letting everyone thing the marriage had now been consummated, the pressure was off. Kankuro had agreed to take matters more 'slowly', thus giving her time to adjust to the thought of sleeping with him. Every night. For the rest of her life.

Hinata's blush deepened.

Kankuro was feeling out of place. He'd stacked his breakfast dishes and had been prepared to take them to the kitchen when the servant had shot him an odd look. She'd taken the dishes from him with a sharp frown and shake of her head.

He watched the older woman as she finished clearing the breakfast things. Shit. He wasn't used to this. Temari would have had his hide if he'd not done his part in the clean up. Instead of feeling pampered, he felt uncomfortable. His manners just weren't up to snuff for a family like the Hyuugas.

Kankuro looked to his side and saw his wife blushing, _again_. Probably ashamed of his lack of polish and thought he was a country bumpkin, out of his league. Well, she might be right, but he was still her husband!

Now that they were alone though, neither could think of anything to say to the other.

"Ahem."

Both of them looked up to see Neji watching them from the doorway. "Meet me outside?" He asked Kankuro, his pale eyes narrowed on the former Sand shinobi.

Relieved, Kankuro stood and followed the Hyuuga prodigy out the door. A fight he understood much better than traversing a marriage. Fights were more his style anyway.

By the door he picked up his shoulder strap that held his puppet scrolls, he'd put them there before sitting down to eat. Kankuro never felt dressed without them close by, even though he wasn't wearing his usual hood or make-up.

Hinata watched her husband follow her cousin with a puzzled expression. Neither was paying her any mind at all. Left to herself, she followed them anxiously. Neji had seemed upset about something while Kankuro had actually seemed more relaxed than he had throughout the entire meal.

"Hinata. Go back inside." Kankuro said, not even bothering to turn and look at her as she followed them.

"Don't tell her what to do, ogre." Neji hissed, although he didn't bother to look at her either.

Kankuro sneered behind the Hyuuga's back. "I have more of a right than you do." He reminded Neji.

"Not for much longer." Neji returned coldly as he led the way to one of the far training fields.

Hinata stopped when Kankuro ordered her to go back inside. But she didn't head back toward the house. Indecision made her pause a moment, but then she rushed forward to catch up with them both. "What are you two up to?"

"Go back inside, Hinata." Neji intoned darkly.

Kankuro growled. "Don't you tell her what to do, pretty-boy."

Hinata caught her breath. "You're going to fight?"

Her husband chuckled harshly. "Quick, aren't you?"

"Don't treat her that way!" Neji turned, yelling at the puppeteer.

"What way?" Kankuro strode forward to yell in Neji's face. "Like you? Like the rest of this family does?"

Neji actually growled. Hinata paused as she watched in horror. "Stop it! Both of you just stop it!"

Both men glared at each other, barely inches away as they measured each other up. Neji was taller and more slender, Kankuro was broader, but packed with muscle. Both were solid as rocks and both meant business.

"First time I saw you fight, you were trying to kill your cousin. And I don't mean that figuratively either." Kankuro said hoarsely, recalling the long ago chuunin exams.

Neji jerked back as if he had taken a blow. "I've changed since then. And as I recall she would have been just another victim if your betrayal and attack on the Leaf village had worked out."

"I've changed since then." Kankuro threw back at him. "Besides, I was under orders. _You _weren't."

Hinata felt like crying as she wrung her hands together. "Pl…plllease. Plea…please just stop th…this!"

But it had gone beyond stopping. Both men leaped apart, neither could have said which moved first. They took up battle stances and then stopped cold as Hinata jumped in front of her husband.

"Hinata?" Neji said coolly, "Get out of my way."

"No." The Hyuuga girl said quietly as she stood in front of her husband, facing her cousin.

Neji's lips twitched in spite of himself. It was so ridiculous. Kankuro stood at least half a foot taller than she, but she was trying to protect him?

Kankuro looked down at his wife's hair as she placed herself as a barrier between him and her cousin. "I don't think I like having you think I need protection from him."

Hinata's shoulders twitched, but she didn't move. "I don't want either of you fighting."

"He hurt you!" Neji said, regaining his focus as his amusement disappeared.

Kankuro blinked as his wife turned to look up at him. "Don't move." She pleaded. He then watched as she leapt across the area to where Neji was standing and pulled him to the side.

He watched with a raised brow as she dragged her cousin to where Kankuro couldn't hear what she was saying. She watched Neji's face go slack in shock, then pale, then the long-haired young man was suddenly lecturing her. Hinata was shaking her head, her mouth firmed and stubborn.

To tell the truth, Kankuro wasn't upset about being left out of the discussion. He was happy that she was at least standing up for herself. Then he had a sudden thought. She wasn't standing up for herself, she was standing up for _him_. What a strange family, and that said a lot coming from him as he rememembered is own background.

Kankuro sighed as he waited for them to finish talking. He pulled off his shoulder strap, feeling that one of them had twisted when he'd grabbed it earlier. The puppet master straightened the strap absently, then his eyes narrowed on the attached summoning scrolls. "Well, well, well."

Meanwhile, Neji was scowling down at his cousin in sheer disbelief. "A nosebleed? Do you really expect me to believe …" He trailed off as he realized whom he was addressing. He closed his eyes, with Hinata, a nosebleed actually made a weird kind of sense.

"He _didn't_ hurt me." She told him, whispering while keeping an eye out for her husband lest he decide to come closer.

Neji sighed and rolled his neck and shoulders. "He will."

Hinata shook her head. "He's …not so bad." She hoped. This morning he'd looked so earnest when he'd apologized for what he'd _thought_ had happened.

"He will hurt you." Neji repeated. "When he finds out you've lied to him. Hell, I'd hurt you for that."

Hinata bit her lip and blushed even harder. "He's promised to go slow and give me time."

"Because he thinks he hurt you." Neji pointed out candidly. "I don't think it's a good idea. Shit, you aren't even really married yet, not if you haven't had sex with him."

Hinata shook her head. "I need time, Neji. I just ca…can't. Not yet."

Neji's hard look softened as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you that scared of him?" He asked. "You've faced S-class criminals before. You're now a jounin, surely he's not that frightening."

Hinata hunched her shoulders a bit as she looked away. "I didn't have to sleep with the guys I've faced, only fight them."

Neji sighed and looked over toward Kankuro who was now looking distinctly bored. "Look, you can't let this drag on and on. You're going to have to do something, and soon."

"I know." Hinata said dejectedly.

"Oi!" Kankuro called out from across the field. "Are we going to fight or not?"

Neji sighed. "Can I still fight him? Please?"

Hinata giggled, relieved to hear the teasing in her cousin's voice. The storm had passed. "No."

Kankuro was now walking toward them. He didn't bridge the gap with leaps and bounds, but walked sedately, giving them a chance to finish up their conversation.

"Aw." The puppeteer mocked as he neared them. "You don't look in the fighting spirit anymore."

Neji pulled up haughtily. "Hurt her, and that'll change."

Kankuro nodded, wondering what argument Hinata had used to placate her surly cousin. He then dangled his shoulder strap from his fingers with a snarl. "Sabotage? Look I can respect you for wanting to fight and all. And it is the shinobi way to take advantage where one can, but still …."

Neji frowned as Hinata stared at the shoulder strap with its attached puppet summoning scrolls.

Hinata's face fell comically as she spied the clumsy attempt at sabotage. Neji's eyes rolled in disgust. "Not me. Not only would I not stoop so low, it's not my handwriting."

Kankuro deactivated the exploding notes which had adhered chameleon-like to his puppet scrolls, so they were nearly invisible. He peered at the loopy brush strokes that appeared once the notes were disarmed. "Looks like yours."

Neji shook his head. "And when have you seen my brush strokes? Besides, look at how it loops, it's almost feminine."

"Exactly." Kankuro said deadpan, drawing an irritated hiss from Neji.

Hinata took the exploding note from Kankuro, groaning as she tore it up. "It's Hanabi's wo..work. And it lo..looks hur…hurried to me."

Neji sighed. Now that Kankuro had joined them, Hinata's stammer was back in full force.

"Ah, the little firecracker of a baby sister." Kankuro sighed. "I don't think she likes me much."

"That would be the general consensus around here." Neji said bitingly, still unsure about the puppeteer. He may not of hurt Hinata yet, but he was still an unknown.

"Young master Neji!" A voice called out to them, a servant gesturing madly from across the field. "You're summoned to Lord Hyuuga's study!"

"Shit." Neji said under his breath.

"Fuck." Hinata said, drawing an odd look from her husband who didn't think she looked the type to cuss.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked the two cousins.

Neji shrugged and took his leave with an absent wave of one hand.

Kankuro looked down at his wife, who was watching Neji with a worried expression. "What gives?"

Hinata looked up at him with sad eyes, making Kankuro feel like he needed to protect her. Take care of whatever it was making her look so sad. It was a new feeling to him, and it left him distinctly uneasy.

"No…now that I'm ta…taken care of, fa..father will be fo..focusing on Neji." Hinata stammered.

"Taken care of? Like in marriage?" Kankuro said slowly, working through the words to the meaning behind them.

Hinata looked so dejected it tore at his heart. "N..Neji is br..branch family. He do..doesn't want to pa…pass that along, a…and he do..doesn't like anyone fa…father has introduced hi..him to either."

Kankuro stayed silent at that. Knowing, that if given her choice, she wouldn't have chosen _him_ as a husband. Then again, she wouldn't have been his choice either, no matter how cute she looked right now.

At one time Kankuro would have sneered at the idea of bowing down to dictates like an arranged marriage. But now he'd been caught up in something bigger than himself, and he knew better. Sure, he'd had a choice. But he couldn't beggar Suna that way. There'd been no real choice. Despite himself, he felt a pang of sympathy for the arrogant Hyuuga youth.

Not knowing what to do, he reached down and took her arm, placing it on his own. "Let's go back. Then I need to go meet with my brother."

Hinata smiled shly up at him and Kankuro caught his breath. Her smile really was something special. He'd seen her smile politely and socially before, and had never really thought much about it. Now that he saw what a freely given smile from her looked like, he could tell a difference.

Unable to stop himself, he reached out with his free hand and traced the line of her cheekbone, making Hinata's eyes widen. Her smile faded into a softer look as she stared up at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"You really are pretty." It was an understatement, but he didn't want to frighten her off. Somehow, he knew, that if he told her how she really looked to him she'd only get flustered and nervous. Suddenly, it occurred to him that this was his wife. His _wife_. Unlike a girlfriend he didn't have to sneak around to be alone with her. It was a heady thought.

"T..th…thank y…you." Hinata managed to reply, her voice barely a whisper. Then she whimpered as she saw he was leaning down toward her, his face coming slowly closer. He was going to kiss her!

Kankuro's lips settled on her face just above her eye, then trailed whisper soft down and around her cheek toward her lips.

Her lips felt cool and still beneath his own and inwardly he groaned. He was used to dating women who had a lot more experience than Hinata obviously did.

Kankuro's lips nudged hers gently, teasingly as he tried to draw a response out of her. Hinata felt frozen in shock. Her first kiss! This was her very first kiss! _Do something_, she told herself, but couldn't seem to move. In fact, she wasn't even breathing!

The puppeteer pulled back, a bit disappointed by the lack of a response. Then he saw her stunned look and realized she didn't know _how _to respond. Kankuro watched as her free hand rose up to touch her lips in wonder, her eyes huge as she stared up at him.

"Was that your first kiss?" He teased her, but when she nodded mutely he kicked himself mentally. She was _that _much of an innocent? What was he supposed to do? He'd already fucked up the whole thing by taking her so harshly last night.

"I'm so..sorry." She whispered, reading his stricken expression.

Kankuro groaned and pulled her into a hug, making her squeak as she felt his strong arms envelope her completely. "Why are you sorry?" He mused, ashamed of himself. "I was such a jerk I didn't even kiss you last night. I'm the one who should be kicked for that."

Hinata was suddenly glad he was holding her where he couldn't see her face. Guilt pricked her as she realized that he was apologizing for something that she'd made him believe. A lie.

Feeling the warmth of his embrace, she tentatively wrapped her own arms around him loosely. Uneasy, she rested her head against his chest. Hinata could feel the muscles against her cheek and she marveled at how broad his chest really was.

"So, when can I expect my first kiss from you?" He teased, trying to be playful. Kankuro wasn't used to playful flirting, his usual type ran to the more carnal innuendoes.

Shocked, Hinata pulled back slightly so that she could look up at him. Her face was a deep cherry red. "W..what do y…you m…mean? We j…just ki…kissed."

Her husband winked at her. "Oh no. I kissed you. I'm wanting to know when you're going to kiss me. If no one has kissed you before, then I'm going to be the first one to get a kiss _from_ you."

Hinata gasped, then a small smile teased her lips. "I dd..don't know."

"Today." He said firmly. "I want a kiss from you today. I'll let you surprise me as to when or where, but I want a kiss today."

Hinata frowned a bit. "I th..thought we we...were taking th…things sl..slowly?"

Kankuro pulled a mock frown of his own. "This IS slow." With that, he tugged her forward, back toward the main house.

Hinata, her mind awhirl, followed him mutely. She had to kiss him today? Today??! And he thought that was _slow_?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi paced back and forth in the main hallway. She sighed as she saw her sister arrive with her _stupid_ husband.

She watched as his eyes narrowed on her. Hanabi glared right back at him. He grinned as if amused by her anger, which only served to make her fume all the more.

"Watch those exploding notes." He chided her as if she were a child. "They need more practice."

Hanabi bit her tongue. It had been a spur of the moment plan. Next time, she'd think things out a lot better.

"N…Neji?" Hinata asked gently.

Hanabi's temper cooled at the reminder. "Dad's invited Lord Tomi over for dinner tonight, along with Lord Kanouchi."

Hinata's face fell and Kankuro wondered what was going on. "Is this about marrying him off?"

"Smart boy." Hanabi sneered at him. "Of course it is!"

Hinata's mind was racing. "Lord Kan...Kanouchi is being in...invited because he's good fri...friends with Tomi and is a vis..visitor in his house. But he's a po...political animal."

Kankuro's eyebrows shot up. What was she planning?

"He'll be fl...flattered if the Hokage and her a...assistant are invited to the di...dinner as well, yah?" Hinata continued.

Hanabi's face lit up a bit. "I see what you're thinking! Invite Shizune through the Hokage's office. She _did_ dance with Dad last night."

Hinata nodded absently as she squared her shoulders and knocked on the door of her father's study. At his response, she flashed a grin at Hanabi and slipped inside.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked, totally in the dark.

Hanabi shrugged and ignored him. The puppeteer was an outsider as far as she was concerned.

Kankuro sighed as the girl rebuffed everything he tried to ask her. Finally, they both fell silent until the study door opened again.

Hinata looked …pale. When the door was shut again. Then she turned to Hanabi and smiled. Kankuro caught his breath as he saw that it was one of her 'fake' smiles and not one of her room-brightening 'real' smiles.

"He's penning an invitation now. Father thinks it's a great idea." Hinata said, not mentioning what else they'd discussed.

Hanabi grinned and ran off to tell Neji the plan.

Kankuro stared at his wife, noting the tension now running through her. "What happened?" He asked.

Hinata bit her lip and turned away from him. "I…I need to go l…lay down a m…moment."

Kankuro grabbed her wrist. "I'm your husband now. That means we're a team."

"A te…team?" Hinata stammered.

"What happened?" He pressed, watching her bottom lip tremble a bit.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay. Thank you for the reviews! … Please DO review if you have an opinion, good or bad. I don't like wondering if the story is going where it should or not. **

**Yes, I'm a needy writer. And I'm out of cookies **

**o.()**


	8. Exploding Firecrackers

Hiashi was staring out the window in his study when the door opened again. "I'm not going to change my mind."

There was a derisive snort, then an arrogant voice replied. "Care to place a wager on that?"

"Kankuro." Hiashi gave his new son-by-marriage a jaded look. "So she went crying to you did she?"

The puppeteer shook his head in mock sorrow, his voice disdainful. "Hardly. She won't tell me what you did or said. So why don't you be a man and tell me yourself?"

Hiashi drew up to his most arrogant pose, staring down his nose at the young scoundrel. "I am leader of this family, and not answerable to you."

"As I am leader of my own family. You married Hinata to me, fine. You even have it spelled out that I have to remain in the Leaf village and become a shinobi here. So be it. What you failed to spell out was that I answer to you. That is not the case in any way, shape or form."

There was a long pause as Hiashi reviewed that small speech in his mind. Carefully, he chose his next words. "You have become part of the Hyuuga clan, and as such …"

"Think again." Kankuro said harshly. "I never gave up my name or my clan, merely my allegiance to Suna. Hinata, as my wife, is now part of _my_ family. No longer is she your concern, or under your authority."

Hiashi was not one to back down easily. "Fine. Then she joins your family, but not as a Hyuuga."

Kankuro paused, unsure of the meaning behind that statement. "Explain."

"As I told your _wife_, if you choose to live outside the Hyuuga family compound then her abilities will need to be sealed."

The puppeteer's eyes narrowed. "You would take away her family jutsus? Simply for choosing to live outside this compound, even though it does not mean moving out of the Leaf village?"

A knock on the door barely preceded an entrance by Misyu as he came in bearing some scrolls. He looked surprised to see Kankuro glaring daggers at Lord Hiashi.

Hiashi sneered slightly. "Surely you agree that we can not allow the Byakugan to move outside of our protection? The bloodline limit simply can not fall into the hands of our enemies." He gestured for Misyu to come forward. The elder handed him the scrolls he brought with him, but remained silent as he listened intently.

Kankuro looked stunned. "What about Neji? He's sealed, yet can use the bloodline limit."

The Hyuuga leader sighed. "Neji is …a complication. He was not intended to ever inherit the Byakugan. His abilities were sealed within him when Hinata turned three. Yet …yet he developed the ability despite this. Rest assured, I will make sure Hinata's seal is stronger." He held up one of the scrolls in his hand, indicating he was already at work on the problem. Misyu looked smuggly at the puppeteer.

"No."

Hiashi gave a weary smile. "You are not allowed to say no. It is a Hyuuga clan matter, and as you have said, _you_ are no Hyuuga."

Kankuro smiled back in such a way that Misyu stepped back, and Hiashi nearly did so as well. "And neither is your daughter. From the moment you married her to me, she has been merely in your safekeeping. And from the moment we consummated the marriage, she has no longer been a Hyuuga at all. You have no right to change anything about her, _to do anything to her_, without my direct permission."

"You dare?" Hiashi's voice finally rose as anger snapped through his dark eyes.

"Oh I dare more than that." Kankuro said quite coldly. "I will forego mentioning that I think your methods of 'safekeeping' my wife over the years has been lackluster, at best. I will forego telling you that you should have been far more careful in crafting those wedding contracts. I will NOT forego in telling you to fuck off."

With that, Kankuro walked out of the study door, the very picture of contained anger.

Misyu looked at Hiashi who was staring after the boy with an odd expression.

"He should be taught a lesson, my lord." Misyu said in his most appalled voice.

Hiashi, his eyes still on the door, said quietly. "You know what I wish, Misyu?"

"No, Lord Hiashi." The elder said, plans of how to use this rudeness against the young couple running through his mind.

"I wish he'd been born my son." Hiashi said simply.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro found Hinata sitting beside her window. Her utter stillness tore at his heart more than he cared to admit. Somehow, some instinct told him that if he gave her sympathy it would only make things worse.

"Come on." He said, a bit more gruffly than he'd intended. "We have things to do and people to see."

Hinata didn't even turn to look at him. "Y..you go on a…ahead." She said in her smallest voice.

"He can't seal you without my permission." Kankuro told her, making her head turn quickly. Her pale eyes widened on him. "And I have just refused him that permission."

"He'll b..be an…angry." Hinata told him, the barest whisper of hope in her voice.

"Don't care." Kankuro said with the merest of shrugs. "You're already my wife. From the moment we consummated the marriage, it was all over for him. He no longer has any control over you."

Hinata caught her breath harshly, her eyes going really wide. Kankuro kicked himself for so casually mentioning that they'd already consummated the marriage. As drunk as he'd been, he'd been nothing more than a brute. His only condolence was that he didn't remember how awful he'd been to her. She did though, and the thought ate at him.

The purple-haired kunoichi was indeed stunned. To all the world it seemed as if they'd consummated the wedding, but they hadn't. And only she knew the truth. Well, and Neji. She'd thought she would have time to get to know her husband, to take things slowly and let a relationship develop before actually having sex. But if her father ever found out that she was still a virgin …Hinata shivered at the thought.

With that in mind, she came to a momentous decision. She was going to have to seduce her husband. Inside, Hinata panicked.

Kankuro frowned as his wife swayed in her seat, looking as if she might pass out. He knelt down beside her and steadied her, waiting for her eyes to focus on him. "Are you alright? Don't worry, your father is no longer a concern."

Completely unsure and still in full panic mode, Hinata pushed her lips onto her husbands mouth.

They stayed there a moment, a frozen tableau. Dark eyes staring at wide pale-lilac eyes, with their lips touching. Neither moved.

A moment passed before Kankuro, not pulling back from her, said. "Hinata?"

She felt his lips move against hers as he spoke, his breath tickling her cool lips. Blushing brilliant red, Hinata pulled away in order to run off. But when she turned she was facing the window. Her chair blocked one exit, her husband the second. So she went left. And found his arm blocking the way.

"Whoa!" Kankuro's voice sounded a bit amused, if baffled. "Was that a kiss?"

Hinata felt like crying. She backed up to the wall beside the window. Kankuro's arms were on either side of her as he leaned into her personal space. The wall kept her upright, but it also kept her from getting away.

"Wife? Was that my kiss?" His breath teased her again as he leaned in closer, bending so they were eye to eye. She nodded, unable to focus on his gaze. Her face burning with bright color.

"Thank you."

Hinata stopped looking for an escape route as her brain registered his softly spoken words. Anxiously, she finally let her eyes meet his. "I…it wa..wasn't m…much of a k…i…kk."

"It was perfect." He purred to her. "It was the first kiss you've ever given and it was mine."

She swallowed, unsure of herself. Was he mocking her? Hinata wasn't sure. "A..are you m…making fun of m…me?"

Kankuro's lips settled on her ear, making her heart race and her breath leave her in a heated rush. He pressed a kiss against where her ear met her cheek. His hot breath made her knees tremble as he spoke. "No. It was the perfect kiss."

"I don't kn…know how to k…kiss." She admitted in a soft rush of agony.

His chuckle against her ear made her stomach turn over with a strange sensation, almost a tugging. "I'll be more than happy to let you practice on me."

"What are you doing to my sister!" The shriek behind them alerted them both that they were no longer alone.

There was a discrete cough, then Neji's embarrassed voice announced his own presence. "Get along, brat. He's not hurting her."

Hanabi wouldn't be deterred. She marched over and gave Kankuro a swift kick to the back of his left knee. It didn't buckle, which only made her angrier. "Let her go!"

Hinata wanted to sink into the floor in abject embarrassment.

"Firecracker!" Kankuro grinned down at the thirteen year old hellion. "It's a kiss. Something you won't ever get if you don't stop attacking people half-hazard manner."

"Hanabi. If you want to do damage, you have to call chakra to your feet. Remember, like we practiced?" Neji scolded his youngest cousin, although highly amused.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, making Neji smirk.

"Oh, you don't know anything!" Hanabi blustered, "I've already been kissed!"

Silence fell over the room. Even Hinata's blush faded as she paled at her sister's announcement.

"Who?" Neji intoned darkly, his voice almost a growl.

Kankuro felt sick at the thought of someone taking advantage of the firecracker. Then he wondered when he started feeling protective over someone who'd tried to sabotage his precious puppets?

"Hanabi?" The elder sister prodded. "You're not leaving this room until you tell us."

Kankuro's attention was caught by the fact that Hinata hadn't stammered once during that sentence.

"Kiba." Was the smug response as the girl crossed her arms over her non-existent chest.

Neji's eyes grew murderously cold. "Oh really?"

"No!" Gasped Hinata. She didn't believe it, not for an instant.

Kankuro snorted, he'd already been through this with his own sister. "Where did he kiss you?"

Hanabi pouted. "That's none of your business, I hate you!"

Neji started to leave, but Kankuro used his chakra strings to pull him to a halt. The Hyuuga severed the chakra connection with a sneer.

"Before you kill the guy, ask her the question." Kankuro sighed. "Since she's not going to answer me."

"Hanabi? Where did Kiba kiss you?" Hinata asked softly, already understanding what Kankuro was suggesting.

"By the large cedar, the one outside the Academy. I'd just graduated to genin." Hanabi said proudly.

Neji sighed, finally catching on to Kankuro's amused looks. "No, brat. Where on your face did he kiss you?"

Hanabi shrugged. "He kissed my hand. Then he told me how proud he was."

Neji's shoulders slumped. "I'm an idiot."

"No arguments." Kankuro poked at his deflated ego. "I remember how Temari strutted for a month after a guy kissed her cheek. Thought she was the coolest thing going."

Hanabi scowled at them each in turn, embarrassed and upset. "Fine. You're making fun of me and I know it. So, I'll tell Yugao who's crushing for her. And I'll tell your husband about Nar …."

Neji's hand roughly settled on his young cousin's mouth. Hinata went bright red again and threw a wild look at Kankuro.

Kankuro laughed easily. "Hell, er …gee firecracker. It's not like I expected Hinata never to have had a boyfriend."

Hanabi's eyes narrowed on his as she pulled Neji's hand down.

"So. Does that mean you have a girlfriend back in Suna?" Hanabi asked silkily.

Hinata's stricken expression showed she'd not thought of that possibility before.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It took about an hour for Kankuro to drag Hinata from the house and over to meet his brother, Gaara. It hadn't escaped her notice he'd never actually answered Hanabi's question. Merely pushed the matter aside stating they had business to attend to first.

After explaining much of the situation to Gaara, while Hinata fixed tea for them all, they headed over to the Hokage's office.

The Kazekage didn't have to wait in line to meet with Tsunade, he was ushered in immediately. Kankuro and Hinata went in with him, but both stopped as they saw she was already meeting with Hiashi.

The Hyuuga leader gave them all a bland greeting, even bowing his head slightly in Kankuro's direction who stiffly returned the gesture.

Tsunade looked up with a smile. "We're almost finished here. We just need to get your approvals on everything before we can procede."

Gaara stiffened. He didn't like the sound of this 'sealing' process, although he was a bit surprised that Kankuro was taking up for the girl so quickly. His brother wasn't one for sticking up for the little person, or going out of his way to offer help to people he barely knew. The worry he'd read in Kankuro's face when he explained Hiashi's desires had been slightly off-putting.

"Approvals?" Gaara stalled. "Perhaps you should outline what it is we're looking at?"

"Certainly." Tsunade nodded, unsure of the tension marking the room suddenly. She turned to Shizune.

The assistant stepped forward and read from her meticulously written list. "The release of the dowry monies to Suna and the portion to be deposited for the new couple."

Gaara nodded for her to continue. It made him sick to think of 'selling' his brother to the Leaf village. Damn their father anyway, his incessant plotting had left them in this stupid quagmire.

"Second, the verification of consummation by a trained medic." Shizune continued.

Hinata swayed, feeling faint.

"Not necessary." Kankuro said gruffly.

"It was in the original contracts." Tsunade pointed out. "It won't be invasive, I assure you."

Gaara read the panic in his new sister's face and jumped to the assumption that she was horribly embarrassed. "We don't require proof. My brother's word is good enough."

Hiashi glanced at his daughter's downcast eyes and bright cheeks and sighed. How had he sired so timid a girl? "If Suna is satisfied, so are the Hyuugas."

Hinata wasn't sure she'd heard right. Her knees threatened to give way, but Kankuro settled his arm around her shoulders and she instinctively leaned into his steadfast presence.

Hiashi fought not to smile. Perhaps this deal wouldn't be a disaster after all. In a heartbeat he was struck with envy. He remembered this 'fresh' time with his own wife. It had been an arranged marriage, but he'd fallen for her almost immediately. The envy washed away as quickly as it had arrived. Hiashi blinked and looked away, hoping with all his might that they gave him grandchildren soon.

Kankuro was feeling guilty again. His wife was so sweet and delicate. Every time anyone mentioned the consummation, she went all wobbly. He knew she'd denied that he'd hurt her. The puppeteer wondered if she was lying to protect him.

"Moving on, then." Shizune continued. "Lord Hiashi has approached us with a most generous offer."

Kankuro's mouth tightened as he waited to hear what the old man was planning.

"He has asked permission to build a separate manor house, still part of the main house, but not actually attached except by two covered walkways. It will be a wedding gift to the young couple."

The puppet master's arm tightened around his wife, but that was the only indication he gave that he was a bit stunned by the offer.

"Hinata?" Kankuro asked.

Surprised to be given a choice, Hinata looked up at him shyly. She looked over at her father for a moment, then nodded.

Kankuro nodded as well, although a bit reluctantly. He hoped he didn't regret this.

"Acceptable." Gaara told them. "Suna's gift will be in the form of a shipment from Kinuken."

His announcement left them all silent. Kinuken was a remote village from the islands, renown for their painted silks. The village was beholden to a ninja village not on good terms with the Leaf village. Apparently, they were still trading with Suna.

"Kinuken silks?" Shizune asked eagerly.

Gaara chuckled a bit. "What else? Not fish, I assure you."

Tsunade laughed outright. It was a generous gift, one that could be sold at record prices in this region. It seemed the young couple wouldn't have to worry about money for a long while.

"Are we all settled then?" Tsunade asked, looking around hopefully. "If so, I say we all celebrate with a cup of sake."

"Yes and no." Gaara said, deeply amused. "I'm afraid we can't accept the sake. We're leaving tonight for Suna."

"Tonight?" Hiashi asked. "That's a bit quick."

Gaara shook his head. "Official business, nothing awful. Kankuro and Hinata will come back with me and pack up his workrooms and personal belongings. They should be back before two weeks."

o.O.o.O.o.O

In Hinata's room, a small figure slipped inside to put an exploding tag at the bottom of the bed. Right down low where Hinata's shorter stature wouldn't set it off. But where a taller puppeteer would be putting his stinky feet.

Hanabi pulled off the bed cover, then stifled a shriek as a blur struck out at her. She threw up an arm to protect her face seconds before the fangs sunk in deep.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews …. (hint, hint)**


	9. Snake Charmer

Shocked, Hanabi found she'd caught the snake before the pain even registered. She took the snake, keeping a firm grip on it, banged its head against the floor. Hanabi grabbed a heavy book of her sisters and used it to beat the snake until she was sure it was dead.

A snake? In her sister's bedcovers? Hanabi felt dizzy a moment, but knew that was from the rush of adrenaline. She was a genin, and well versed in the flora and fauna of her surrounds. But as she inspected the snake, thankfully dead, she saw that she did not recognize this particular species. It was pretty though.

"Crap." She sighed, and left the room, dragging the dead and bloody thing along after her.

The servants in the kitchens didn't scream, although a few gave startled yelps. The head cook took one look at Hanabi's pale face as she asked for something to wrap up her 'attacker' with, and sent several of her assistants scurrying with messages.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Kotetsu interrupted the meeting, drawing an irritated from Misyu.

"Servants should know better than to interrupt important meetings." The Hyuuga elder sniffed and turned his head away.

Kotetsu ignored him as being unimportant. He knew what he was about and didn't suffer fools kindly.

Tsunade gave a small glare at the elder, knowing that Kotetsu wouldn't interrupt her for nothing. "What is it?"

"You're needed at the hospital. There's been a snake bite …"

Misyu snorted dismissively. "Surely something as simple as a snake bite shouldn't require the presence of our most esteemed healer?"

Shizune was frowning. Something as simple as a snake bite _wouldn't_ need Tsunade's touch. Unless ….

Kotetsu gave a small frown. "I'm sorry, Lord Hyuuga, but it would seem that it is your younger daughter who has been bit. Apparently she killed the snake and brought it in with her, but it's a species the medics here haven't encountered before. Hokage-sama, they ask that you attend along with Shizune since you've both traveled quite extensively and might recognize the species."

Hiashi blinked twice and nodded as he stood to leave. "I shall accompany you to the hospital, if you wouldn't mind?" He asked, turning to Tsunade with a blank look.

Kankuro would have thought the man as emotionless as one of his puppets if he hadn't been watching closely. The Hyuuga clan leader's heart had sped up and his body had tensed up. He was a controlled one, but not inhuman. Maybe. Kankuro looked down at Hinata to gauge her reaction.

The purple-haired girl had gone pale, but stood tall as her eyes followed her father.

Misyu's entire demeanor had changed. "Oh my dear, the _poor_, poor child! Of course you were right to interrupt us, I am an old fool for not seeing the import of your message at once!"

Kankuro kept from rolling his eyes. Gaara didn't. The Kazekage liked this Hyuuga least of all of them.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"This is stupid!" Hanabi said, although she was enjoying being the center of attention. Snake bites weren't to be ignored, but usually weren't life threatening if treated properly. Fear just didn't enter into it as far as she was concerned.

"Humor us." Shizune didn't bother smiling as she and Tsunade inspected both the bite and the snake.

They were with the head medic on duty as well as the patient and her father. Everyone else had been sent away. Much to Misyu's annoyance. And Hinata's worry.

Tsunade frowned as the medic continued his report. "As you can see from the bright coloring and the black banding it appears to be of the coral snake family. But there is almost no white or yellow bands. And the black 'stripe' down it's back ..." He trailed off, hoping she could fill in the rest.

The Hokage took her time examining the snake, but finally shook her head as she looked up toward Shizune. "The head is right and the dorsal scales are smooth like a coral snake. But ...but I don't know this one. You?"

Shizune shook her head too, which made Hiashi tighten his hold on his youngest child's hand. "No. All the coral snakes I am familiar with …well the venom would have started acting already."

Hanabi paused, starting to pick up on the fact that maybe this was worse than she'd first thought. "How would the venom act?"

Tsunade looked at the young genin, her face kind but stoic. "Do you have a headache, any nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, convulsions, urgent bathroom needs?"

Hanabi's hand trembled slightly within her father's grip. He placed his second hand over her smaller one. "No…ooo." She stammered slightly. "My arm feels funny, sort of hot and weak. And I didn't feel nauseated until you said all that. None of the others though."

"Can you treat it?" Hiashi asked, his voice deliberately calm and soothing for Hanabi's sake.

Tsunade shrugged. "Of course. And we've started by trying to slow the rate of envenoming. This weakness of hers is noteworthy, but not immediately alarming. We've immobilized her arm, as you can see."

"It would not be prudent to administer anything that could react poorly with the venom. If we knew what kind of snake it was, it would go a long way to helping us find a way to neutralize the effects." Shizune said quietly.

"Too bad we can't ask Orochimaru." The medic said, almost under his breath.

The others all stared at him with varying reactions. The man held up his hands defensively. "I just mean that he knew an awful lot about snakes."

Tsunade sighed, "You're right of course." She said while rolling her tense shoulders. Her wrapped top strained against her impressive cleavage as she stretched, making the medic blush and even Hiashi smiled before looking politely away.

Noting this, Hanabi's mind turned to the plan to try and marry her father off. He and Shizune were here together, but were acting _very_ professionally. Not a single flirting look or blush, it was very disheartening. Maybe they needed to go to one of the other names on their 'list'. Suddenly, a most brilliant plan occurred to her!

"Anko!" Hanabi crowed.

"You want something sweet?" Her father asked, referring to the sweet treat of the same name.

Tsunade grinned. "She means one of my kunoichi. You have a very bright daughter, Anko knows quite a bit about snakes!" She turned to the medic. "Send someone for her right away."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"She'll be fine." Kankuro murmured to his wife, as they waited for word on Hanabi.

Misyu had headed back to the Hyuuga compound on the arrogant excuse that he needed to be there in case anything happened while Lord Hiashi was 'otherwise occupied'.

Kankuro had sneered, but remained silent. He didn't want to dress the man down, simply because he didn't want the elder around him any more than necessary. He was glad the man had gone, no matter how spurious the reason.

But that left him alone with his wife. His nervous, shy wife.

Gaara had not come with them, electing instead to get ready for their trip home tonight. The puppeteer even wondered if Hinata would still want to join him in going to Suna, what with her sister injured.

As uneasy as he still made her feel, Hinata couldn't help but be grateful for her husband's support. Not only was he there with her, but he'd wrapped one arm securely around her and the warmth helped ease her fears.

At first she'd held herself stiff, not wanting to come into too much contact with him. But as time passed, she slowly began to tire and let his warmth and easy manner start to relax her. Finally, she even let her head drop down to the hard swell of his chest. It was comforting, somehow, just listening to the rock steady beat of his heart.

Kankuro didn't want to be there. It reminded him too strongly of when he'd had to wait to hear word of Gaara's condition, back when the red-head had been taken by the Akatsuki. There hadn't been a waiting room, but the act of waiting in and of itself grated on his last nerve. Yet, he found it helped his own uneasiness to offer comfort to Hinata. She'd finally relaxed into his arms, even her blush had faded.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked quietly. "How can you say that she'll be fine?"

Unseen by her, one of his eyebrows winged up at her question. Her voice still sounded shy, but she hadn't stammered. Making her relax in his presence seemed to be the key. He'd have to remember that.

"Because she's here in the Leaf village. Tsunade is the tops as far as medics are concerned. Isn't she not only the Hokage, but one of the legendary Sannin?" He pointed out, keeping his voice soft.

"Maybe you're right." Hinata said, sighing slightly. "It just seems they're taking so long for something that should be pretty simple."

Kankuro felt like giving a big shout of success, but wisely didn't. She'd not stammered, not even once! "They'll take as long as they take. You know medics, they like to yammer over every little detail."

"Yah." Hinata said and turned her head up to look at him.

Her soft look and parted lips made his body tighten a bit, a pooling sensation beginning low in his abdomen. Kankuro took a moment to ponder his fate. Sure, he'd been forced into a marriage he didn't want, but at least she was damn cute! Not to mention sweet and loyal and …

Hinata may have been innocent, but she wasn't stupid. She read the softening look in his eyes as his eyelids lowered halfway. His face started to dip down towards hers. With a small squeak, she tensed up and looked away as she blushed beet red once more.

And …shy. Kankuro concluded his thoughts as his descending lips met the top of her head. He smiled reluctantly and sniffed. "Your hair smells like wild roses."

Hinata shivered slightly as he flirted softly with her. _What was wrong with her_? Here was a terribly good looking shinobi that she was MARRIED to, and she couldn't face him?

Pulling up every bit of strength in her, Hinata turned to look up at him once more.

Kankuro stopped dead as he looked at her too wide gaze. She straightened up, pushing her face up towards his as her eyes drew tightly closed.

The puppeteer bit back his laughter, knowing she wouldn't take it well. But she looked like she was about to face a whole nest of snakes instead of just inviting a kiss.

Kankuro was just figuring he was being pragmatic. He was married now. She was his wife. This taking things 'slowly' wasn't like him, not in the slightest. Timid girls just didn't suit him. He'd always avoided the shy ones as too much trouble. Yet, it would be better if they got along well. It wasn't that he was being soft or romantic or any crap like that when he agreed to go 'slow'. No, he was merely insuring that he had a nice _warm_ bed to sleep in for the rest of his life. Yet when his lips touched hers, those oh-so-logical thoughts flew out the window. Thoughts of why he was going out of his way to act sweet ceased as sensation took over.

Hinata's hands fluttered, not knowing what to do until they hit the solid wall of Kankuro's chest. She fisted her hands in the fabric of his shirt, accidentally scraping one of his flat male nipples as she did so.

A groan escaped him at that inadvertent touch as he traced her lips with his own in a whisper soft caress. They traded breaths for a moment or two before his lips settled more firmly on hers.

Hinata's face flamed even more as Kankuro's tongue came out to lightly follow the contours of her mouth. Gently, so as not to make her run for home, he inserted his tongue between her barely parted lips.

"Ahem."

She moaned slightly, her fingers spasmed against his chest as his arm around her shoulders drew her in tighter against him and she stopped breathing entirely.

"Ahem."

Kankuro's tongue foraged inside, to just past her teeth, then retreated before slowly returning once more. Hinata gasped for lack of air. Her gasp gave him the opportunity to surge forward as he sealed his mouth on hers. Her tongue hesitantly touched his, making him groan once more.

"AHEM!"

Hinata jerked back as far as her husband's arm would allow, her eyes gone wide in horror as she realized they were no longer alone.

"You know. That's really hot and all. But inappropriate, even for me." The brash voice told them.

Kankuro thought the woman looked oddly familiar, but couldn't place her.

"A…Anko!" Hinata squeaked, her voice higher than normal as she tried to fold her hands demurely in her lap.

Anko laughed. "Bit too late to look so innocent, sweet girl! Although he looks tasty, this is still a public place and you and your boy toy should take that somewhere where the gossips won't destroy you."

"Boy toy?" Kankuro coughed, shifting in his seat to try and hide his partial erection. "Wait. I remember you, you were the chuunin examiner that sent us into the Forest of Death."

Anko's gaze narrowed on the puppeteer. "Ooooh! Wait, you looked different back then."

Hinata looked down at her hands. "H…He had on tra…traditional Bunraku pu…puppet shinobi g…gear, in…including a hood a…and pur…purple make-up."

"Facial markings, not make-up." Kankuro snarled, a bit taken aback by not only her words but the return of her stammer.

Anko tapped one foot and smiled evilly. "No. That's not it. He looked …plumper. You've filled out nicely." She said, throwing an avid glance at his crotch.

Hinata went cold with shock as she saw the older kunoichi eye her husband in an erotic manner. "H…He's m…mine!" Her voice rose as her eyes narrowed on the other kunoichi.

Anko laughed wildly, slapping her knee as she replied. "Of course he is, sweet girl! And nice catch too, but you still might want to keep him under wraps. Unless you want a wedding with your father holding a kunai at his back!"

"We're already married." Kankuro said, still a bit miffed about being interrupted. Though she was right, this waiting room was far too public.

The laughter slowed then stilled, although Anko was still smiling at them. "Oh, already gotten caught have you? Where was my invitation? You know I love parties!"

The puppeteer drew in a deep breath and settled one arm around Hinata, drawing her close despite her attempts to sit apart from him. He hauled her up next to him as she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"The invitation may have gotten lost somewhere. Are you still at the same address?" Kankuro mused with an innocent look.

Anko's eyebrow shot up. What was he playing at? A Hyuuga wedding would be huge news. Yet, he didn't look like Hinata was lying about their being married. "Been in the same apartment for at least three years now."

Kankuro shrugged. "Well there you go. The invitation probably went to your old address."

"Okay, I'll bite cutie. When was your wedding?"

"Sev…seventeen y…years a...ago." Hinata said quietly, her voice bashful.

Anko's eyes went huge. "Reaaaaalllly?"

Kankuro nodded. "Marriage by proxy. We just found out, but we're married right and tight."

"Oh good, you haven't left yet." Hiashi said as he hurried into the room.

Suddenly Hinata was glad it was Anko who had interrupted them. If it had been her father she might have died on the spot! She tried to shrug off Kankuro's arm, but he only grinned at her and tightened his hold.

"How's the firecracker?" Kankuro asked, drawing the Hyuuga clan leader's eyes to the two of them. Hinata bit back a groan at the picture they must represent sitting so closely together ...touching!

Hiashi smiled wearily. "She's going to be just fine. With special thanks to this young woman of course."

Anko smiled brightly. "I'm just glad I could help. Although, it wouldn't have been too bad. The Hyan coral snake is not nearly as bad as its relatives. The treatment the medics were following would have worked just fine."

"Still, I …all the Hyuugas owe you a lot." Hiashi smiled down at the odd kunoichi.

"Hinata and I as well." Kankuro added, subtly differentiating them from 'the Hyuugas'.

Anko smiled a bit uneasily, never having learned to take a compliment graciously, she turned the subject. "Still. I hope you can get the little one to tell you where she found the snake. They're not from around here, that's for sure."

Hiashi nodded, he'd caught Hanabi's slyness in not answering _that_ question as well. He'd push her on it, but would let her rest first.

"Hanabi has reminded me of my manners." Hiashi said quietly, all gracious as he bowed his head slightly. "I would like to invite you to dinner tonight."

Hinata caught her breath. Even injured, Hanabi was working on the 'plan'! Leave it to her baby sister to use bad luck to her own advantage.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother." Anko demurred, but eagerness in her smile. She didn't do 'demure' well.

Hiashi smiled, reading her right. "Please come. It would be an honor. We're having some guests tonight. The Hokage and her assistant as well as Lord Tomi and a visitor friend of his. Nothing special."

Anko paused. A dinner at the Hyuuga family main house with the Hokage and a prominant member of one of the nobility was nothing 'special'? Wow.

"Is this a celebration of the wedding?" Anko asked teasingly, trying to decide what she wanted to do. She was much more comfortable in less …austere surroundings.

Hiashi looked surprised, then followed her gaze to where Kankuro's arm was wrapped around his daughter. An odd feeling of loss came over him as he realized she really _wasn't_ his daughter anymore, she was someone's wife.

"No." He said simply. "They're leaving for Suna tonight to move his things here. We'll be having a more formal gathering to celebrate the union upon their return home."

Kankuro felt an odd feeling of loss at Hiashi's casual way of saying the Leaf village was now the puppeteer's _home_. He was no longer a Suna shinobi, although he'd not formally been made a Leaf shinobi yet. He felt …homeless all of a sudden. Lost.

Hinta didn't know what was wrong, but felt Kankuro's withdrawal even though he didn't move. She reached up and grabbed his hand where it rested just off her shoulder.

Kankuro looked at her and read the concern there. He gave her a small smile. How it had all changed around. Now _she_ was offering him comfort!

"I don't know." Anko said quietly.

Hiashi smiled, knowing he'd already won. "Please come. It would so disappoint Hanabi if you didn't."

Hinata coughed a bit at that, drawing a look from her husband.

"Fine. What time." Anko grumbled, but still rather pleased to be invited.

Hinata smiled. Clever, clever Hanabi! Although, she still had trouble seeing the brash Anko in any kind of romantic setting with the more uptight Hiashi. Still, what if opposites really did attract?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Misyo backhanded his son with a low snarl. The jounin just stood there, clenching his jaw.

"Are you so incompetent that you get the wrong kind of snake?!" Misyu berated the man standing before him in his private rooms. "I told you to get a DEADLY snake."

"I did." The man told him quietly, though inside he was fuming at being treated this way.

Misyu held up the note from Hiashi. "No. This wasn't a true coral snake, but a distant relative. Non-lethal. Did you hear? Non-lethal!"

The man shrugged. "It was the wrong target anyhow."

Misyu clenched his fist, but the steeling of his son's jaw kept him from swinging. "It would have been just as good if the young one had died. We need no legal heirs if you are to be named Clan leader after Hiashi."

The jounin nodded. He had no problems with killing children if the need arose.

"Now listen." Misyu said as he crumpled the note in his hand. "We need to lie low a bit, make sure no one is suspicious. In the meantime, we need to think."

His son nodded again. There had been several 'incidents' over the years aimed at the two young daughters of Lord Hiashi. Nothing overt, no direct attempts before now. That wasn't out of sentiment, but to allow Hiashi to get too old to father replacements.

Now, it all changed. They couldn't allow Hinata to bear any children. Subtly putting her in harms way and hoping she'd die a 'ninja' death was no longer an option.

More direct methods would be needed now.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ahhhh, and the plot thickens! Thank you to everyone who's reading and to especially to all those who've reviewed. I love reviews …. (actually, I may be addicted to them but have no interest in going to rehab, it's too crowded there anyway Last time Lindsey L. got on my nerves! LOL)**


	10. Storm Clouds

**I don't usually do this: but don't want to explain it in the text of the story, please forgive me.**

**In Japan, some would consider '4' and '9' to be unlucky numbers. 4 is pronounced 'shi', the same word as 'death'. 9 is pronounced 'ku', the same word as 'pain'. I mention this only in passing ...and for future reference.**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi was utterly enjoying being the center of attention. She leaned back watching her father and Shizune hover over her. Maybe she'd been too quick to dismiss the idea of pairing Hiashi with the Hokage's assistant.

"We're going to keep her here overnight, just to be careful." Shizune was saying.

Hiashi frowned lightly. "I trust the venom has been neutralized?"

Shizune nodded, undaunted by his haughty attitude. "We're just keeping an eye on the swelling, actually. The envenoming process has been halted and with Anko's help, we've administered the correct antivenom."

"Then why do I have to stay?" Hanabi whined, pouting a bit for her father's sake.

Hiashi's hand tightened on her own as he gave her a quelling look. "The swelling?" He asked as he eyed his daughter's arm. The bitten appendage was swollen to almost twice its size already.

Shizune nodded. "The snake venom is no longer a concern. But the swelling needs to be monitored to make sure that none of the veins get too compromised."

"Japanese please!" Hanabi stared at Shizune, trying to decipher the medic's meaning. "Please speak in plain Japanese!"

The dark-haired kunoichi smiled down at her patient. "When tissues swell like this, it presses on the veins in your arm. Like a tube that has been squeezed closed. When no blood can get through, then tissue starts to die."

Hiashi nodded while Hanabi stared at her swollen hand and tried to wiggle her fingers. Finally, the sausage sized digits moved a bit.

Shizune smiled. "Don't worry about it. The flaccid paralysis you're experiencing will be gone by morning, along with a good portion of the swelling. You'll be fine."

Hanabi shot her a suspicious look. "You're not just trying to keep 'the kid' calm are you?"

Shizune gave a snort and then a true laugh. "You're going to be fine, Hanabi. We're not hiding anything from you.

"Knock, knock!" A voice interrupted them from the doorway. "Anyone up for visitors?"

"Sensei!" Hanabi struggled to sit up taller, wincing as this motion pulled on her injured arm.

Shizune clucked her tongue chidingly as she put her hand on the slats used to keep Hanabi's arm immobilized. "Hold on there! Don't undo all our hard work."

"Uzuki-sama." Hiashi greeted the blue haired jounin with a respectful nod. He'd been pleased when Hanabi had been placed under the former ANBU's tutelage following her Academy graduation.

"What? Are you genins out to make me retire early?" Teased the blue-haired Uzuki Yugao. "First Rokuro stupidly broke his arm and now you go get bit by a snake? Michi and I can't go on missions alone. I refuse to help catch that silly cat anyway. If the cat wants to get away so badly, it should hire us to help it escape."

Shizune snorted and looked away. She'd often felt sorry for Tiger too. It was almost a joke in the Hokage's office. How many times would the owner hire ninjas to find Tiger anyway? It helped that she was a rich widow, but Shizune often wondered if she let the cat out on purpose just so she could run to them for 'help'.

Hiashi gave Yugao a rueful look. "With two of your team members down, what will you be doing?"

"Sitting with my pupil." Yugao said as she pulled up a chair. "If you don't mind, that is. We have to talk about how she got bit by a snake. Your techniques should have kept you safe."

Hanabi blushed hard, sinking down lower in her bed.

Hiashi smiled, _good_, he thought. "I don't mind. In fact, I'm due at home as we have guests tonight."

Shizune looked up at that. "You're going ahead with the dinner plans?"

The Hyuuga Clan leader grimaced. "I have Lord Tomi and Lord Kanouchi both coming tonight. I'm supposed to impress the Leaf village's stability to Lord Kanouchi. He's on the fence about voting on the tariff issues."

Shizune pulled a face. "You're right, you can't just pull out of that at the last moment. We need all the votes we can get from the noble ruling families. I hadn't realized they'd both be there."

Hiashi shook his head. "No, I won't be brokering any deals tonight. This is an informal dinner, nothing special. But I can't cancel, or it would look as if we are unorganized. Lord Tomi wants to show his friend that we of the Leaf village are the same as those of the noble families. Normal."

Hanabi's eyes connected with Yugao's, but then their gazes slid away from each other before they could laugh. Normal? Since when had the Hyuuga family been considered the epitome of _normal_?

"I'm afraid that I can not attend." Shizune told him. "I'm going to remain here with your daughter until I see a trend in the decrease of swelling."

Hiashi nodded. "I quite understand. But the Hokage will still be attending?"

Shizune nodded. "I'll be sure to remind her."

"Thank you." Hiashi said simply, then gave a small smile. "Think she could stay here with Hanabi and you come to dinner?"

Hanabi caught her breath. Was her father actually asking Shizune for a date? Hope sprung up within her.

Shizune chuckled. "I'm sorry, you'll have to have the Hokage instead. She may not be _diplomatic_." She phrased it politely. "But she IS our Hokage."

Hanabi's hopes died and she frowned slightly. He'd just hoped that Shizune would be there to blunt some of the Hokage's rougher edges.

Hiashi nodded, resigned. "I'll hide the sake."

Shizune nodded. "Good idea."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"W...we're sto...stopping so s...soon?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

No one really answered as they prepared the camp for the night. They weren't on a mission and the way between Suna and the Leaf villages hadn't seen rouges or bandits for a long while. Yet, they were still ninja and a rotating watch would be set up.

Hinata looked around as Baki set up the watch. "I...I can t...take a sh...shift." She offered shyly.

Baki looked over at Kankuro, who was back in his usual puppeteer gear, and then to Gaara, who just shrugged. "It's alright Lady Hyu ...Hinata." He stumbled over his words slightly. Now that she was married to Kankuro, he was no longer sure if she retained the 'lady' prefix to her name.

"H..Hinata, pl..please." She stammered prettily, reading his discomfort.

Baki nodded gruffly, not used to pretty manners. He actually didn't know how to respond. If it had been Temari, she'd have gotten a shift no question. And though he technically knew that Hinata was a jounin, he'd never seen her fight outside of that one battle with her cousin during the chuunin exams. "We have enough for tonight already." He stated baldly.

"O...oh." She murmured, her pale-lilac gaze dropping to her fingers.

"I'll put you on a shift tomorrow night." Baki continued roughly.

Gaara glared at Kankuro who shrugged. "You don't have to you know." The Kazekage spoke for the first time directly to his new sister-by-marriage.

Hinata nodded, her gaze not rising to meet his eyes. "I...I want too."

Baki nodded and the girl turned away to help ready the camp.

Gaara glared at his brother. "If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to avoid sleeping next to you."

Kankuro shrugged, not wanting to explain about the debacle of his bedding his wife for the first time. He was too embarrassed about what he'd done.

Baki watched her go around, fruitlessly trying to find something or someone who needed her help. But the Sand ninja with them had set up camp so often, there just wasn't anything she could do to help. Finally, one sent her off to gather fire wood.

"Your women don't tend to want to find ways to stay out of your bed." Gaara teased his brother blandly.

Baki snorted with derision. "That's because none of the women in his bed got there as virgins." He coughed lightly. "Neither of you have dealt with the type of woman that Hinata is like."

Gaara threw a glance at his former sensei. "Temari. She's a lady, and still a virgin."

Baki choked and Kankuro turned hastily away.

"What?" The Kazekage looked at the both quizzically. "What???"

The wind master recovered first, but still kept his gaze averted as he answered. "She may be one, but hardly the other."

The red-heads eyes went wide. "Nooooo ..."

Kankuro nearly fell down laughing at his brother's shocked expression.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi leaned back in his chair, contemplating his dinner guests. Everything was going well. Almost too well. The Hyuuga clan leader not only believed in 'fate' but he was also slightly superstitious.

He frowned. Including himself, there were nine seated at his table. Hiashi fought not to wince at the unlucky number. On the way from the hospital, nine birds had been on the walkway in front of him. As he'd approached, most flew away, but four remained. As an omen, it was a disturbing one. No one wants a prediction of 'pain' and 'death' when your youngest is in the hospital.

"Your daughter is doing well, I trust?" Lord Tomi spoke up almost as if on cue. "I was disturbed to hear of her injury.

"Hai." Hiashi nodded his head gratefully. "She is well, thanks to the knowledge and talents of our Hokage." He gave Tsunade a grateful smile.

Lord Kanouchi leaned forward in his seat. "I will admit that I wasn't sure of your appointment, Lady Tsunade. Not that I felt you not up to the job, but you had been traveling quite extensively. I am not so high I will not admit a wrong."

Tsunade just shook her head at the noble lord. "No offense taken, as long as you no longer have those concerns."

Hiasha nodded, relieved that Tsunade was playing 'nice' tonight. Her temper was notoriously unpredictable.

Lord Kanouchi smiled and shook his head. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance at a less structured event as this. Your mastery of the healing arts is but one of your charms."

Lord Tomi and Hiashi's gaze met and then both looked away. Lord Kanouchi was well known as a womanizer. The last thing they needed was for the fool to hit on the Hokage.

A giggle interrupted them as a busty blond patted Lord Kanouchi's hand. "I had no idea you were a medic! That's soooo interesting. I wouldn't mind if you looked at a place on my knee later. There's this little knot ..." The woman continued, but everyone just tuned her out.

And here was the source of Hiashi's discomfort. Lord Kanouchi had seen fit to bring his latest mistress to a family dinner party. As if neither he nor Tomi Daiki knew his Lady wife. As if Daiki hadn't brought along his wife and middle daughter.

Earlier Hiashi had asked Misyu not to attend, based on the fact that with Shizune not coming it brought the number for the evening to nine. An unlucky number. With the unexpected arrival of Kanouchi's slut, they were back at nine. And when the blond had entered before the laughing noble, Hiahsi had sent for the Hyuuga elder, but the man couldn't be located.

As they'd arrived, the weather had turned a bit threatening. Now, as he was about to take a bite of the superbly cooked dinner, there were several flashes of lightening. Four thunderclaps followed, one after the other.

Lord Tomi's wife looked alarmed. "You have an omamori?" She asked, referring to a good luck charm.

Hiashi nodded, although the repeated use of the numbers four and nine this day were worrying him. He motioned for a servant. "Send someone to the hospital to check on Lady Hanabi's condition and report back to me." He instructed.

Lord Tomi nodded in his direction, and his wife looked relieved. Their daughter didn't seem to notice, she was spending too much time giggling and looking at Neji. The young man in question just sat there stoically and ate in silence.

"Oh posh!" The busty blond spoke up again, and for the life of him Hiashi couldn't remember the woman's name. "You're not some old silly goat herd whose afraid of shadows are you? Imagine, being superstitious in this day and age."

Lord Tomi's wife gritted her teeth and smiled, but remained quiet.

"You don't have to be superstitious to be prudent." Anko spoke up from Neji's other side. "Just as the trouble with people is not that we know too little, but that we know too many things that just aren't so." She paused and smiled brightly at the now confused blond. "Or it could be knowing too little for some."

"Uhm yeah." The blond smiled uncertainly, missing the verbal barb entirely.

Lord Kanouchi gave Anko a look, but turning to look at his companions, took note of their amusement and let the moment pass.

Lord Tomi's wife bit back a smile and took a drink of tea while giving the kunoichi a thankful look.

"Excuse me Hyuuga-sama." A male servant interrupted.

Lord Kankouchi's arm candy gave a shrill laugh. "Gee! That was fast. I can't seem to find servants worth a hill of beans. Yours are well trained though!"

Anko's lips pursed and she would have said something if the Hokage's hand hadn't clamped down hard on her knee.

Hiashi didn't show it, but he was a bit concerned. It _was_ too fast for a return message.

"I apologize, Lord Hyuuga, for the interruption but this can not wait." The voice called gruffly from the doorway.

The servant winced, he'd asked the woman to wait.

Neji's eyes were pulled inexorably toward the object of all his fantasies. A smile touched his lips, making the girl next to him erupt into giggles once more. He frowned, but his eyes never left the blue haired kunoichi standing tall and proud at the doorway.

"Hanabi?" Hiashi asked, more than a little alarmed now.

Yugao looked around the august company, her eyes passing right over Neji which made him feel invisible.

"Go ahead, deliver your message." The blond mistress waved one hand absently. "Then get out, I can't believe how serious looking these ninja women can be."

Now even Lord Kanouchi frowned at the silly blond. He gave Hiashi an apologetic smile as the clan leader excused himself to speak privately with his daughter's sensei.

"Hokage-sama? If I may interrupt?" Yugao asked, drawing a frown of concern from Tsunade as she too got up from the table.

Neji squirmed slightly. What was going on? Was Hanabi alright?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"It's going to storm tonight." Baki said, to no one's surprise. They all could read the signs of the impending bad weather. "Make sure the tent posts are sturdy and driven deep."

Everyone nodded and bustled around to make ready for the coming thunder storm.

Hinata watched a moment, unsure what part she should play. If she were with her teammates, they'd be tying down their gear and making sure everything was water tight. So she did that, gratified to see others doing the same. What next? She, Kiba and Shino would then get a tent ready and stay inside with Akamaru in the other tent. Shino's bugs would remain as their 'sentry'.

But this wasn't a mission with her long time teammates. This was different. And she didn't know these shinobi.

"Come on, Hinata."

She turned to find Kankuro holding out his hand to her. Unsure, she placed her hand in his, feeling her heart stutter a moment as his much larger hand engulfed her smaller one.

"W...wh...where are w...we g...going?" She stammered, then frowned as he frowned at her.

"What are you nervous about?" He asked, noting her stammer was back in full force.

Hinata shook her head. She wasn't nervous about anything in particular. It was just a matter of being unsure of her place in this group. Even at its worse, she'd always known her place within her family dynamics. Here, she was at sea.

Her husband gave a small sigh and led her to her tent. "Is your gear stored?" Kankuro asked her as he held up the flap for her.

"Yah." She answered as she crawled inside the tent obediently. Then gave a squeak of surprise as he crawled in with her.

"Just a moment." He told her as he dug through a small pile of things. He flashed her a quick grin that made her stomach tighten, then he pulled out of the tent.

Hinata released the breath she'd been holding as he exited, grateful for the reprieve. She knew there would come a time they'd have to sleep together as husband and wife. But out here, in a tent, with people all around them ...this wasn't an ideal locale for them to come together.

The purple-haired girl's breathing finally returned to normal as she started undressing. She folded her clothes carefully and searched the dim tent for her sleeping bag. Hinata reached inside and pulled out her night clothes, pulling the gown down over herself as she felt the tent flap opening behind her.

Kankuro winced as she gave a startled yelp and turned huge eyes on him as he crawled inside. "Sorry, should have said something to let you know I was coming in."

"D...did y...you ne..need so...something?" She stammered worse than ever.

"Just washed my face markings off. Don't want to cover you in purple mess." He said lightly, knowing she was going to have a problem with the sleeping arrangements.

He wasn't wrong. Hinata nearly had a heart attack as she realized what seemed so different about her tent. There were TWO sleeping bags in here. Side by side.

Kankuro sighed as Hinata promptly hyperventilated.

Hinata's hands waved in the air like fluttering birds. Kankuro caught them in his larger hands, his freshly scrubbed face leaning in close to her. "What do you need?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

_You to leave!_ Hinata thought, but couldn't say between her gasping breaths.

Kankuro felt helpless as he watched Hinata struggle to slow her breathing. Once he caught on to what she was trying to do, he reached over and placed his hand solidly over her mouth. Her hands latched onto his, but didn't try to pull his hand down.

Now, just breathing through her nose, her oxygen intake slowed and she was able to get control. Slowly the panic lessened its hold on her, although her eyes were still huge as she stared at him.

"Do you hate the idea of being with me so badly?" He asked long moments after she'd regained control of her breathing. "I really did hurt you didn't I? Why won't you tell me the truth?"

Hinata hung her head, letting her hair hide her face from him. The truth was harder and harder to keep from him. He seemed to hate it so badly. She felt ashamed of herself for letting him go on thinking he'd been so brutal to her last night. Still, it would be worse to tell him the truth.

"Y...you didn't hu..hurt me." She said with as much calm certainty that she could muster. "This isn't y...you, it's m...my pr...problem."

Kankuro shook his head, still unconvinced she wasn't lying to him. "What can I do to help you through this? Sleep outside?"

Hinata merely shrugged. He'd already promised to go 'slow', and by his standards he was probably keeping that promise. Lightening lit the area around them, and they both waited and counted before the thunderclap crashed around them.

"Can I take it back about sleeping outside?" He asked with a rueful grin.

Hinata felt her lips twitch upwards as what sounded suspiciously like a giggle escaped from her. She nodded and watched as he made a face at her. She giggled again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I was speaking with my student." Yugao started, once the three of them were alone in Hiashi's study. "I got her to tell me where she ran across the snake."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "I thought she was trying to hide a genin prank gone wrong from me. But that's not it is it?"

Hiashi rubbed his chin. "I have to admit, I thought something of the same. A childish prank that backfired."

Yugao shook her head. "She does like pranks, and was actually pulling one when this happened. But the prank itself had nothing to do with the snake." The blue haired kunoichi continued with a serious look. "I didn't realize that Hinata had gotten married, is this true?"

Hiashi nodded, not bothering to explain the details.

The jounin sighed. "It seems Hanabi has taken some dislike to her new brother-by-marriage, something vague about him hurting her."

Tsunade frowned at that. "He hurt her? Why wasn't I informed?"

Hiashi waved away their concerns. "Virgin night. Hanabi misunderstood the context of what she'd been overhearing."

"Oh!" Both women intoned under their breath.

Yugao looked uncertain for the first time. "I didn't even think, should I have a talk with her about these things? I didn't even consider the girl doesn't have a mother around."

Hiashi shook his head. "I've taken care of it." He informed her. "Now what about the snake?"

The blue-haired kunoichi cleared her throat. "Hanabi didn't want to admit that she was pulling a prank on Hinata's husband. She was putting an exploding tag in their bed, down where it would affect him but not her."

Hiashi merely sighed as Tsunade's lips twitched approvingly. "I'll be taking care of that too."

"The snake was in the bedcovers." Yugao told them. "Not too uncommon as winter approaches, but Hanabi informs me the snake isn't local?"

Tsunade scowled darkly. "No. No it's not from anywhere close by. And I've made discrete inquiries, but have found no one who has recently traveled from that area of the country."

"Was it put there on purpose?" Hiashi frowned, feeling himself becoming agitated. "Who was the intended target? Kankuro or Hinata?"

Yugao nodded grimly. "I don't know. But I have to admit, the chances that this was natural or accidental are decreasing. Intentional seems the logical conclusion right now."

"I'm going to bring Hanabi home right now." Hiashi said, his eyes almost glowing with his anger.

"No offense." Yugao interrupted. "But home was where she got hurt in the first place."

He paused at that. "I'm at a loss." He finally admitted.

Tsunade looked at him, considering their options. "It wouldn't be unusual for a father to stay the night at the hospital with his injured child." She began. "Nor for a cousin, and say ...a sensei?"

Hiashi gave a small jolt. He'd been so worried about his daughters, he'd forgotten his nephew. But then Neji was quite capable of defending himself should the need arise. "I can guard them both."

"You're too close." Tsunade told him, but not unkindly. "For tonight, please allow Yugao to stay with you and Neji at the hospital. This will look entirely normal for anyone watching."

"So as not to tip them off that we suspect foul play." Yugao nodded. "What of Hinata and her husband? They probably were the intended target."

Hiashi mulled it over carefully. "They're on their way to Suna."

Tsunade too was thinking things through. "Just because the attempt was made here, it doesn't limit our unknown assailant from trying anything while on a journey. Or even while they're in Suna."

"I need to get word to them." Hiashi said, his breath hitching a bit.

Yugao thought about the dinner guests. "Send Anko. She's smart and reliable, despite appearances."

Hiashi nodded. "I'll send Hyuuga Hajime with her. He's just back from a mission and he's the son of one of my council elders." He paused to nod to Tsunade. "That's if the Hokage approves."

Tsunade nodded. Hajime was a fine jounin, although not a Byakugan user as he was branch family. But he was an excellent fighter just the same.

"Come on. We need to break up the party." Hiashi grimaced, then whispered to the Hokage. "Do you remember Lord Kanouchi's pets name?"

She hurumphed. "No."

Hiashi sighed. "Guess I'll just have to fake it."

"She probably knows all about that." Tsunade grinned evilly. "I would too if I were in Lord Kanouchi's bed."

Hiashi's face turned red a moment as he fought not to laugh out loud.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Y...you p...ut the sl...sleeping b...bags to..together!" Hinata accused, failing to look him in the eye.

Kankuro grinned. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen tonight. Not with everyone around us like this. But we do need to get used to each other."

Hinata swallowed hard as she crawled into the sleeping bag, every nerve in her body twitching with the desire to run out into the night screaming.

The puppeteer watched as she managed to get inside the sleeping bag without flashing too much leg. He was amused at her modesty, but not that upset. He wondered about his own patience with Hinata. If asked the day before yesterday, he would have said she was no where near his type of woman.

Yet ...strangely, he felt a strong urge to make her comfortable. Ease her into having sex with him. Often. On a regular basis. It didn't hurt that she was arguably one of the prettiest girls he'd met. With a great body that she tried to hide, but couldn't. Kankuro grinned where she couldn't see him, not with her bloodline deactivated anyway!

He slid in beside her and felt her stiffen up. That was his modest little angel. He moved so that he was close enough that she could feel his heat behind her, but not touching.

"Good night." He leaned up over her to whisper.

Hinata shivered as Kankuro's breath tickled her ear hotly. "G...go...good n...ni...night." She managed, softly.

Hinata stiffened when she felt him close the difference behind her. He was now touching her in one long line all along her back, his breath tickling the top of her head. One strong arm wrapped around her waist and captured one of her hands.

Tense, she waited. And waited. And waited. But he made no further move.

"Go to sleep, Hinata." He finally whispered against the top of her head.

She gave a small hiccup and nodded, but couldn't seem to relax. Although his heat was like a sirens call behind her. Her feet, usually the coldest part of her body, tucked themselves between his calves without her permission.

Kankuro sighed, but didn't move. "You have cold feet, Hinatyan." He yawned against her hair.

Hinata started to relax as it dawned on her he wasn't going to do anything tonight. And the nickname had taken her by surprise. It made them a real couple. Such familiarity was new to her. What could she call him? _Kankatyan_? She felt a smile tease her lips as her body slowly relaxed.

"G...good n..night, Ka...Kankuro-kun." She said, blushing hotly as she chickened out. The honorific would have to do for now.

Kankuro smiled as the skies finally opened up, drowning out all other sounds, and all talk ceased. _Kankuro-kun?_ It was a start.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**As always, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	11. Anko's Advice

Hinata woke slowly. She felt peaceful and relaxed, and oh-so-warm. Someone's heated breath tickled her ear. Unalarmed, she gave a jaw cracking yawn and snuggled back into her covers. Perhaps Akamaru had snuck into her tent again, the nin-dog liked curling up beside her sometimes. And Hinata, knowing of her teammate's protectiveness, had often wondered if Kiba had told the nin-dog to watch over her.

Except …except this breath didn't smell like dog breath. Hinata sniffed and petted the arm around her middle. No fur. Skin. Hot, warm, human skin.

Pale-lilac eyes snapped open as she realized who was sleeping at her back, breathing softly and rhythmically in her ear. Kankuro. Her _husband_.

The purple-haired kunoichi fought her panic as she took note of a few things. First, the puppeteer holding her was still asleep. Slowly, she began to relax. Second, the storm had passed, she could no longer hear the beat of rain or thunder. And lastly, it was still too early to get up, even for an early riser. Her internal clock told her it was only around three in the morning.

Hinata wondered what had woken her. Perhaps the cessation of the storm? Or maybe a change of guards around the camp. Finally, her fear seeped away and she relaxed back into her sleeping bag.

Kankuro murmured something in his sleep and briefly tightened his hold around her waist. His lips pressed lazily against her neck before his breathing evened back out into pure slumber.

Hinata …didn't panic.

She stared at the wall of the tent wondering at how comfortable she felt. All her life she'd worried about the arranged marriage her father would foist off on her. It was a given. Every time he'd brought home a visitor, she'd eyed them and wonder _'is this the one'_? None had suited her. And each time she'd been called before her father, she'd wonder which of them he'd chosen for her. Wasn't it funny that whole time she'd already been married? Would she have worried more or less if she'd known?

So, faced with this worry, she'd instead pinned her childish and adolescent heart on one Uzumaki Naruto. A boy her father would never have accepted. Now, in the dark of the early morning with another man's arm around her, she wondered. Why Naruto?

She liked him, but she hardly knew him on a personal level. She'd rarely been able to bring herself to string a few words to him without falling over her own tongue. It was more that she admired him. He was brash and foolhardy and brave and never, ever let anything keep him down. With a shocked gasp, Hinata realized that she'd had a crush on the blond shinobi because he was everything she'd ever wanted to be, and wasn't.

Hinata bit her lip as she waited to see if her near silent gasp woke her husband, but he only took a deep breath and rolled a bit closer into her back. Hinata, feeling safe with him asleep, relished the power of his heat against the entire length of her body.

She couldn't imagine, not even in her wildest fantasies, Naruto simply holding her like this. This warmth and peace was not something she'd ever considered. It was strangely comforting.

Hinata, growing bold in the darkness of the tent, reached down and traced the muscles in his forearm and hand. She didn't need to see, although her night vision was excellent, to notice how large Kankuro's hands were. He was a puppeteer, after all, she supposed he was extremely agile with his hands.

For the first time since she awoke, a slight blush bloomed on her cheeks. But she didn't stop. Moving ninja slow, Hinata turned to settle on her back. She turned her head to one side to watch her husband sleep.

Kankuro's face was naked. No make-up, but more than that, no emotional masks either. In slumber, his habitual sneer utterly vanished. Not that he'd looked down on her that she could tell, not since those long ago chuunin exams. But she saw how he watched the world around him, almost with an inbred disdain. She wondered if that was as much of a mask as his traditional Bunraku facial make-up?

Her hand was tracing the line of his cheekbone, feather soft, before she even realized what she intended to do.

She thought him still asleep, but she wasn't the only ninja in the tent.

He'd woken the moment she'd touched his arm. It had been a struggle not to move, so as not to startle his easily embarrassed spouse. Kankuro wondered what was bothering her, to wake her so early. Perhaps the stress and fear of the last 24 hours were too much for her. She looked so fragile to him.

Then she'd turned onto her back, and it was hard not to let her know he was awake. Finally, the touch on his face was too much for him. The moment Hinata's fingers caressed his cheek, Kankuro's dark eyes opened and honed in on her face.

Hinata …didn't panic.

Here, in this tent, in the early hours before dawn, she felt as if wrapped in a magical cocoon. She pressed her palm more firmly against his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly against his lips.

Kankuro parted his lips for her and saw her hesitate. After a moment, she continued the caress, boldly tracing his lips with her fingers. Gently, slowly, he closed his teeth on her ring finger and teased the pad of that finger with his tongue.

Hinata's breath caught, but she didn't blush.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered hotly.

Her eyes wide, she nodded. Then wondered if he could even see her response in the dark. As his head bent down towards her, she surmised that he took her silence as assent.

Kankuro's hand, moved slowly to her waist and started to slide up her side. Hinata closed her eyes and pursed her lips, waiting to accept his kiss.

His hand, stopped beside one of her unbound breasts and moved toward her midline, plumping the breast upwards as he cradled it in his palm. Startled, Hinata's eyes flew open once more.

Kankuro's dark gaze never left hers as his head descended with aching slowness. His lips opened and hers tingled without even being touched. Her own lips fell open in a panting breath. Except …except his lips didn't meet hers.

His mouth came down over the peak of the breast he was holding. Even through the heavy fabric of her traveling night shirt, she felt the sheer heat of his mouth as he surrounded her nipple.

Hinata's breath hissed out as her back arched all on its own, pushing the captive nipple further into her husband's hot kiss. She felt her stomach turn over and there was a pulsing throb low in her body as he added suction to his kiss.

She gasped aloud while he groaned hotly.

"Sounds like a good kiss." A distant voice commented with deep amusement.

Hinata …finally panicked.

Suddenly aware that they were not alone, she struggled to get free. But she was caught up in not only her husband's arms, but the sleeping bag seemed to be tied in a knot around their feet.

Trying to get clear, Hinata brought both hands down sharply on the ground and pushed hard in order to sit up straight.

Kankuro gave a strangled yelp as one of her palms came down hard on his abdomen, pinching his erection unmercifully. Her husband groaned and rolled away, curling up into a protective position.

"Oooo…oh!" Hinata stuttered, now completely red in the face as she watched him, totally mortified that she'd touched him _there_.

"Hinata?" Came a strangely familiar female voice.

The purple-haired girl didn't know what to do for her husband as she scrambled to get out of the sleeping bag, and the tent. "I…I'm c…coming!" She called out.

Her husband snorted. "I wish." He muttered darkly as he winced and finally sat up, biting back another painful groan as he reached down to adjust himself.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Why aren't you asleep?" Yugao asked the young man as he tried to hand her a cup of tea.

Neji frowned, as he was left holding the tea out to her. She left him hanging a long moment before accepting the tea. But she didn't drink it, instead, placing the steaming brew next to her.

"Am I suspect then?" Neji asked coldly. He'd thought as much, ever since Hiashi had insisted that he join them on this visit to the hospital. His uncle probably wanted to keep a close eye on him.

The blue-haired former ANBU gave him a thorough once over, making Neji stiffen up. "No. Not yet, anyway."

Neji frowned, his attraction to her shunted aside for the moment by his anger. "I wouldn't hurt Hanabi."

"You tried to kill Hinata once." Yugao stated plainly. "Perhaps twice now? The snake was in her bed after all."

The long-haired young man looked away in frustration. "That was a long time ago. There was much I didn't understand then." He said as he remembered that long ago fight during the chuunin exams.

Yugao gave a soft chuckle, but her eyes were without humor as she tried to size him up. He was a difficult read, even for her. His angry stoicism never seemed to waver. "So Hiashi informed me. He, at least, believes you to be innocent." She paused a moment. "Perhaps even a possible target."

Startled, Neji looked down at her as she leaned back in her chair. "You didn't think of that, did you? In your anger at being ordered around, it never occurred to you that you might be in danger."

Neji shook his head. Actually, the idea had occured to him, but had seemed so preposterous he'd dismissed it entirely.

"You were so worried about your cousin that you forgot all about yourself?" Yugao teased him sarcastically.

The Hyuuga turned to look toward the wall. No, _through_ the wall, she corrected herself as he activated his Byakugan. She watched his expression soften. Surprised, she nodded. "You are fond of her, aren't you?"

"She's a brat." Neji said calmly as he deactivated his bloodline limit.

Yugao nodded sagely. "She's a pest, but she's _your _pest …is that it?"

Neji shrugged as he turned to leave. As he did so, he caught Yugao's eye as she deliberately reached for the cup of tea he'd brought her. She sipped it and gave him a nod of thanks.

Neji nodded back, feeling slightly mollified. "I'll kill him, you know."

Yugao shrugged and took another sip of tea. "If you find him …or them, first."

The Hyuuga gave her one last unreadable look and took his leave. Yugao relaxed a bit. He was still a suspect, but low on her list. And damned if he wasn't fine looking too. She smiled grimly to herself. Bad form to be attracted to your possible target.

Briefly she wondered how Anko was doing on her part of the mission. There was more than one suspect in this matter.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko watched with calculating amusement as Hinata fumbled her way out of the tent. Hajime, her partner for this mission, didn't blink an eye as the pale-eyed girl struggled to right herself. Her blushes gave her away.

"Enjoying yourself, sweet girl?" Anko cooed wickedly, more relieved than she'd care to admit that the girl was alive and unharmed.

Baki grimaced. "Of course she is, she's under Suna's protection right now."

Anko let that slide. Hajime merely pursed his lips, as if he doubted Suna's abilities to protect anything.

Gaara glowered at them all. "I thought you were going to let them sleep?"

The spiky-haired kunoichi leered. "That _wasn't _sleeping they were doing."

"All the better to leave them be." The Kazekage told her with utter coldness.

Anko shrugged. Normally, she'd agree. But Hiashi's worry over his daughter's safety had infected her. What if the snake was meant for Hinata? Just because it was a bed she shared with her husband, didn't mean he hadn't placed the snake there to attack her and divert attention from himself.

Kankuro staggered out of the tent a few moments behind his wife. His pole had let the flag down after her 'attack', but he was by no means comfortable right now. In fact, he was pretty much ill as a disturbed hornet.

"What the fuck?" He managed as he looked around the pre-dawn camp to see most people up and already moving around. And two more people had been added to the mix. Anko, his former chuunin examiner, and some stranger.

Anko gave him a nasty leer. "No, no fucking. We've already established that." She tutted at him, making Baki roll his one good eye.

Kankuro groaned and rubbed his face wearily. "Why you again? That's twice now." He said, referring to her interruping an earlier kiss between he and Hinata.

Gaara looked interested at that comment, but didn't ask.

"The attack on Hyuuga Hanabi has been established as being deliberate." The strange shinobi spoke up, giving Kankuro a measured look.

Kankuro eyed the man's Leaf headband protector, then shot an inquiring look at Anko.

"Hyuuga Hajime." She told him, not bothering with a formal introduction. "Hajime, this is Kankuro. Puppeteer, husband, and suspect."

Hinata looked up at that. "N…no!" She stepped in front of Kankuro who laughed down at the top of her head.

"That's twice now you've stepped in front of me. I don't think I like it any more now than I did then." He told her as he stepped around her to face the two Leaf ninja. "Suspect?" He asked, sneering at them both.

Hajime sniffed, looking down his nose at the shorter man. "The snake was placed deliberately in the Lady Hyuuga's bedcovers."

Kankuro scowled with dark menace. "Someone tried to kill the firecracker? Deliberately?"

Anko watched everything minutely, taking Kankuro's heartbeat and every muscle movement into consideration. "He didn't do it."

Hinata grabbed Kankuro's hand. "Of course he wouldn't put a snake in my sister's bed!"

The puppeteer, about to blast Hajime back across three countries, stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled down at his wife.

The purple-haired Hyuuga stared back at him, growing uneasy under his scrutiny. "W…what?" She asked, afraid he was angry at her for defending him again.

"You didn't stammer." He grinned. "I like that."

"Me too." Anko announced. "Go back to your tent …and what you were doing." She added with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Baki snorted, unsure what to make of this strange kunoichi.

"He's still suspect!" Hajime said stonily. "Just because he plays innocent, pretending he doesn't know it was Hinata's bed the snake was placed in rather than Hanabi's doesn't mean…."

"WHAT????!" Kankuro roared, sudden rage lighting his dark eyes.

Anko nodded, her feeling that the puppeteer was innocent growing with every passing moment. "Seems the little one wasn't the target."

Gaara spoke up, his own anger ignited. "Perhaps it was a Hyuuga trying to rid herself of an unwanted husband."

Hinata's eyes went huge as she caught his implication. "Noo…No! I wo…would nn…never!"

Kankuro sighed. "Gaara! You made her stammer again. Stop it."

Gaara sighed back. He still wasn't sold on this marriage. Or Hinata.

Baki shook his head. "The Kazekage has a valid point. The lady is shy, no question, but she's also a jounin …and by extension, a capable killer."

"There ARE other Hyuugas, you know." Kankuro said coolly as he stared at Hajime. "Perhaps ones jealous of the main branch?"

"Stop i…it!" Hinata poked Kankuro in the ribs. "H…Hajime is a r…respected jounin, and q…quite cap…capable even w…without the Bya…Byakugan."

Deep inside, hidden from everyone, Hajime fumed. How dare the little bitch defend him? What did the pampered princess know of him? He'd worked damned hard for his position, he doubted she even knew the meaning of 'sacrifice' and 'hardship'. Silly, blushing, babied, slut!

How dare the shy little princess try and make a child, an **_heir_**, with the Suna trash? It ate at him that any Hyuuga would stoop so low as to mingle their blood with such a low life. Never mind that it was an arranged marriage. If she'd been a true Hyuuga, the puppeteer would have no children and would eventually die at her hands. She was a disgrace to the name. As far as he was concerned, the Hyuuga clan would be better off with her dead.

"Fine." Gaara intoned as they all silently stared at each other. "Now what?"

Anko grinned. "They pack up and come back to the Leaf village with us."

"No." Kankuro stated firmly. "I have business in Suna."

"Then Hinata comes back with us." Hajime informed him with a sneer of his own.

Kankuro scowled. It might be better for Hinata to return home. But he just didn't like this man. "No, she stays with me."

"Then we stay with you too, duckling!" Anko crowed happily. "A trip to Suna. I hear the desert is wonderful for a girl's skin."

Hinata bit her lip to keep from smiling at the older kunoichi's antics.

Hajime gave her a cool glance. "Think of us as your shadows."

Kankuro felt Hinata's blush and wondered at it. It would be harder to find 'alone' time with these two along as guards. Did that make Hinata happy or upset? He wished he knew.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Satisfied?" Hiashi glared at Tsunade with a look that would have cowered anyone else.

Tsunade nodded. "The ANBU have cleared you and your nephew."

Hiashi leaned back, crossing his arms. "I appreciate your ….thoroughness, but this insult …"

The Hokage cut him off without remorse. "Hanabi is one of mine. Just because you and Neji are also mine doesn't mean I value her any less. Genin, civilian, adult or child …I am the leader of this village."

The Hyuuga clan leader blinked and let his anger float away as he nodded reluctantly.

"The ANBU were able to account for all of your time, and that of your nephew's all without subjecting you to Ibiki." She said, referring to the ANBU torture master. "I am as sure as I can be that neither of you were behind this attack."

Hiashi stroked his chin as he voiced a concern. "I hate to ask, as the maid who made the beds has been with the family for years …but are you looking at her seriously?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't think she's responsible. She was so torn up over the whole matter, seems Aki is terribly fond of your daughters. I can have her picked up if you want …"

"No." Hiashi rushed to assure her. "Of everyone in my household, family included, Aki would be the last I would suspect. She practically raised my girls after the death of my wife."

The Hokage nodded. That was the impression she'd gotten from her interview with the elderly maid. Tsunade gave a sad smile. "If it helps, she doesn't think it was you either."

Hiashi gave a rough laugh. "Glad to hear it."

The blond leaned forward to look at the clan leader. "Nor does she think you murdered your wife."

Blood ran out of Hiashi's face as he stared at Tsunade.

The Hokage nodded. "Rumors have flared up again, now that one of your daughters has been injured. In your house."

Hiashi growled and fixed his gaze on hers. "I did not kill my wife."

Tsunade waved one hand carelessly. "Never thought you did, Hyuuga. But I felt you needed to know what was being batted around."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko followed Hinata into the woods as she found a small creek to wash up in. "D..do you h..have to f…follow me eve…everywhere?"

The spiky-haired jounin gave a swift chuckle and a nod. "It's no picnic for me either, you know. Suna isn't all THAT exciting. And Hajime's a wet rag. Good for a few chores, but useless in the long run."

"W…what?" Hinata asked, not sure if that had been an insult or not.

Anko winked. "He's handy as a shinobi, but he probably stinks in bed." She was teasing, not even she would take time out to scratch a personal itch while on a mission. Besides, he really wasn't her type.

Hinata blushed again as she turned away quickly. Anko laughed and settled down to watch the girl.

"Soooo …is the puppeteer good with his hands? His hands certainly look …big." Anko asked, finding her amusement where she could. Hinata was fun to torture.

The purple-haired girl didn't bother to answer as she gave herself a quick wash up, not taking off any clothes.

Anko rolled her eyes at such modesty. "Strip girl! Men don't like stinky women. Come to him all pink and shiny, and he'll be putty in your hands."

Hinata finally turned to stare at Anko, and the older kunoichi readied herself to be scolded. "Y…you kn…ow about wh…what men wa…want, don't y…you?"

"Oh Ho!" Anko crowed. "Want to seduce him? Breathe. And don't bind your breasts too tight. He'll be at your feet, I promise."

Hinata looked unsure. "Th...that's all?"

Anko nodded. "There's more, but start there." She looked at the girl as she finished getting ready for the day's travel. "Have you touched him yet?"

Hinata blushed.

"Oh, I know he's touched you! But have you touched him?" Anko asked, curious.

The girl nodded, "I touched his face this morning."

Anko, imagining touching a man in more intimate places than a cheek, just chuckled. "Well, just remember this. Where ever you can touch a man, you can kiss him there too. That will drive a man wild."

Hinata turned to stare at the wilder jounin. "Re…really?"

"Touch his chest, then kiss it." Anko smirked. "You'll be on your back before you know what happened."

Hinata finished getting ready in a daze, her face heating up as she thought about Anko's advice. Kiss his chest? Well, why not …he'd kissed hers. And it had felt ….good. Hinata smiled softly, it had felt very, _very_ good!

"Ready?" Anko asked, and at Hinata's nod, they both set off for camp.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped. Anko turned to look at her, worried because the girl had gone bone white and then beet red. The older kunoichi gave a small yell as she caught Hinata as she fainted.

Hinata's last thought before she'd lost consciousness was remembering jut _where_ she'd touched her husband when she'd been trying to get out of the tent this morning. She'd felt him, long and hard beneath her palm for a split second before he'd yelped in pain.

A vision of her kissing him _there_ was the thought that sent her into a dead faint.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and those REVIEWING! I won't list everyone, so please forgive me. **

**But Cheese Maiden is an anonymous reviewer, so I have to reply to her here rather than through the PM system. I know you want Neji and TenTen together. I feel your need, I really do. And I had them together in my last story (if that helps any). But in this one I'm planning a different route. Forgive me?**

**Now, I've been asked about Kankuro's use of "Hinatyan" as a nickname. I found a site that described Japanese nicknames, and how one form is to add -tyan to the first part of a persons name. I'm using this to mean a closer familiarity with a person than adding a mere suffix like -kun or -chan. If I'm using it wrong, sorry!**


	12. Unexpected Visitor

The next few days were hell on Hinata. Anko and Hajime stuck by her like glue, giving her no time alone with her husband. Not to mention that every time anyone came near her, all they would ask about is why she fainted. And there was no way she was explaining THAT to any of them, least of all to Kankuro, who was the most persistant.

Kankuro. Her husband. Who was acting as touchy as a mother bear. Hinata didn't know what to make of the matter. And she couldn't ask him, not with someone with them at all times.

Anko, at least, seemed willing to give her space with her puppeteer husband. But Hajime was taking his orders literally and wasn't giving her a moment's peace. He even insisted on sleeping across the entrance way to her tent at night.

Hinata frowned. She'd been unable to sleep well since that first interrupted night. Not with her Hyuuga cousin, no matter how distant, listening in on her. She'd not been receptive to any of Kankuro's conversations or comments, unable to relax. She stiffened unbearably any time his hand or arm brushed her. Hinata felt badly about it, but couldn't seem to explain herself well, not with a stranger hearing every word. Sleep was but a distant memory, she dozed in short bursts and woke each morning feeling worse than she had the night before.

o.O.o.O.o.O

As they approached the main gates of Suna, Anko caught the Kazekage looking at his sister-by-marriage with a dour expression. "You don't like her?" The bold kunoichi asked.

"Should I apologize for that?" Gaara told her, not denying the charge.

Anko's eyes got bigger as she grinned mockingly at him. "Would you? Apologize that is?"

"No." He said simply.

"Well, I would have paid an entire A-rank paycheck to see it if you did." Anko admitted blithely as the group slowed before the main entrance to the village. "But, would you go so far as to kill her?"

Gaara shrugged, giving the Leaf kunoichi a careful measuring look. "I would." He admitted. "But I didn't put a snake in her bed, if that is your actual question."

Curious, Anko tilted her head to the side. "How would you kill her, then?"

"Hypothetically speaking?"

Anko merely blinked her eyelashes coquettishly at him. "No. No hypotheticals, just straight to the point. If you wanted my darling buttercup dead, how would you accomplish that?"

The Kazekage waved Baki over and gave him some brief instructions to be passed around to his shinobi. Then he looked back at Anko, who was still staring at him openly. "If I'd attempted to kill the girl, she'd be dead. And I wouldn't bother making it look like anything it isn't."

"Sand all around then?" Anko pursed her lips as she nodded thoughtfully. "Good killing weapon, I must admit. Why haven't you killed her then?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hajime said as he joined the duo, looking down his nose at both of them.

Anko laughed outright at the prig of a shinobi. "But satisfaction brought it back!"

Gaara looked sternly at the Hyuuga shinobi. "You are not allowed in the Kazekage Hall or residence."

Hajime stiffened. "I can not perform my job properly without access to the Lady Hinata."

Anko watched the two with open amusement, going so far as to whistle at Baki. "Bet?"

Baki watched Gaara and Hajime size each other up. The Hyuuga was taller and wider. "My money's on the Kazekage."

Anko crossed her arms and pouted. "No bet then."

Hajime gave his Leaf partner an outraged look. "You're not helping matters. How can we protect the Lady Hinata if we're not allowed to be near her?"

Gaara crossed his arms and looked at Anko. "What if this is my move to kill Hinata?"

Anko gave a wild hoot and slapped her knee. "Well, cupcake …First, you wouldn't care how close we are to the girl if you're going to use your sand to kill her. Second, you didn't say I wasn't allowed inside the residence or Kazekage Hall, just the wet blanket over here. And third …" She trailed off with a smile as she pulled out a kunai to prune an errant fingernail.

All three men watched her in varying states of anger and amusement. Finally, Hajime prodded her. "The third reason?"

The spiky-haired kunoichi shrugged. "If Gaara wanted her dead, it would already be done. He doesn't care for her, but this snake business …" Anko pursed her lips as she watched them all. "It smacks of a hasty plan and lack of knowledge. The snake wasn't lethal enough, and it wasn't local. Too much could and did go wrong. It wasn't the Kazekage, or even his former sensei. They're deadly, but not usually so clumsy."

Hajime scowled darkly at her, unsure what to say to that.

Baki sighed. "Was that a compliment?" He finally asked.

Gaara nodded. "I'm going with compliment. And you are welcome in my house Lady Anko. " He said, deliberately giving her a higher form of address than he'd used on Hajime. "But don't ever call me cupcake again." He added for good measure.

"Wheeee!" Anko shouted with delight, giving a small twirl to Hajime's great annoyance.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari was watching the arriving group with a sour expression. Gaara's messages had been less than complimentary in regards to their newest family member.

"Which one is the cow?" A deliberately husky voice asked from behind her.

The wind kunoichi looked back in surprise at the blowzy blond. The tea house hottie was dressed in shimmering folds of cherry and green, her lips painted a blushing rose color. "Since when do I know you?" Temari responded coldly, not liking the brazen girl much.

Aomi shrugged prettily, leaning one rounded hip against the protective wall. "We both have someone we care for in common."

Temari's fist clenched, but the civilian girl was too stupid to see the signs of rising anger in the kunoichi. "He's my brother. To you he's what? A paying customer?"

The barb struck home as the girl gave her a hard look. "I serve tea. Tea. That's it. Your brother enjoys the tea ceremony."

The wind princess laughed outright. "Try again. Kankuro has no interest in societal niceties. And from what I hear, he's not the only one who enjoys …tea." With that, she left the girl fuming behind and headed down to greet everyone.

Never before had she bothered to censor her brother's choice of companions. It's not like he brought any of them home. But Aomi was a gold digger of the worst sort, and she'd been putting on airs in the village as if she were to become the newest member of the Kazekage's family. Until word had leaked that Kankuro was returning home with a bride.

Temari smiled coldly. Aomi was a bitch and Hinata was a mouse. Which was worse?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was angrily watching the goings on around Gaara, when all of a sudden he realized that with both Leaf ninja over there …he looked around for his wife. She was watching the crowd with large eyes, looking lost.

He was moving to join her when he was grabbed and hauled into a bone crushing hug. "Temari?" The puppeteer tried to pull loose, but finally sighed and gave in to the inevitable and hugged her back. "Brat? What's up?"

"I can kill her for you." The whisper was for him alone.

And suddenly Kankuro's bad mood eased a bit. As always, his sister had his back. No matter how much or how hard they squabbled, they were family. With a sudden pang, he realized that when he moved to the Leaf village, she would not be there.

Temari squeaked as Kankuro's hug tightened on her. "Trying to br…breathe here!" She laughed as she pulled loose. "You weren't gone long enough to even miss me."

Her teasing laughter ended as she got a good look at his face. He was back in full Bunraku regalia, but she knew how to read between the lines. Literally. "She's dead. I'll take care of it."

Kankuro snorted and his haunted expression faded as he ruffled her pony tails affectionately. "Naw, she's kinda sweet actually."

_Sweet?_ Since when did her brother go for the sweet ones? She watched as his gaze was pulled over toward his shy little wife as she was joined by a more ebullient kunoichi. "Hey, isn't that our former chuunin examiner?"

"Anko." Kankuro pulled a deep grimace. "Busybody so tied up guarding Hinata I couldn't get close to her."

Okay. Several things about that bothered Temari tremendously. Why did the girl need guarding and why did Kankuro want to actually get close to the mouse? "Do you like her?"

"Ah, she's okay." Kankuro groused as he waved at a guard he knew who was trying to get his attention. "Loud mouthed, but fun most of the time. Just always seems to be in my way."

Temari hit her brother on the head with a sharp rap of her knuckles. "Dolt. I mean your wife!"

The puppeteer wince and rubbed his temple. "And to think I was sad to leave you here to Gaara's mercy."

"Why would I worry about Gaara?" She asked her curiosity aroused.

Kankuro grinned wickedly. "Because he found out you're not a virgin anymore." He chuckled as his sister groaned and threw a worried glance over at her other brother. "He's been bugging me the whole trip back, trying to find out who."

"Good thing you don't know then, isn't it?" Temari harrumphed as Kankuro's guard friend came up to them and handed him a note. A pink note. That smelled of sultry spices and citrus. She watched her brother read the missive and frown, crumpling the note and handing it back to his friend with a curt shake of his head.

Aomi maybe? Temari wasn't sure, but his quick dismissal of the message along with the longing look he shot over toward where his wife was entering the village gave Temari a lot to mull over.

"Tell me why she needs a guard." She stalled, focusing on the other matter first.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime was worried. Without access to the Kazekage Hall or residence, he was limited in what he could accomplish. The stupid red-headed child leader of this backwater village had informed him that the mission had been to escort Hinata either back home or safely to Suna. Since that was done, Hajime was now a free man.

Bah. Stupid child playing at being a leader. He'd admit, the former demon-vessel had power. But he'd been lessened by the removal of that demon. Hajime was cautious around him, but not fearful.

He quickly found what he needed. Information and someone to bribe. The branch-family Hyuuga was still a jounin, after all. He knew how to run a mission.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata, along with Anko, were given a tour of Suna since they'd arrived so early in the day. Their escort had explained the lay out of the village and shown them an excellent time. Everything was cordial and pleasant, not a step out of place.

Hinata was miserable.

Where was Kankuro? As fun as Anko was with her barbed comments and jokes that Hinata wasn't sure she caught the half of, she'd wanted to hear what he thought of Suna. Where was his favorite place to eat? Where did he like to go when home?

Now that she was to be staying in the Kazekage's residence, there was no further need of a guard. Oh Anko would be staying too, but not sleeping at her door. Now that she could be alone with her husband and continue to get to know him, he was no where to be found!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aomi peeked inside Kankuro's bedroom. She pursed her lips, it was plainer than she'd thought it would be. As the Kazekage's brother, she'd have thought he'd have had silk wall hangings and gilded furniture. This was …just a bedroom. Almost stark.

The blond looked around in distaste and spied the travel gear that had been placed in one corner of the room. Aomi scowled nastily as she realized this must belong to the bitch of a wife. A wife! That should have been _her_ that married Kankuro. She'd worked so hard to get his attention after all!

She smiled like a cat as she ran her fingers over the gear. "You might have married him, but he likes me in his bed." Without a qualm, she opened the gear and drew out several items.

"Ugh!" Aomi sniffed and threw the clothing behind her. "Who wears that? It covers everything! And what about …oh my." She pulled out Hinata's sleep wear with a sneer. "Well, I can see he won't be kicking ME out of his bed anytime soon."

Satisfied with what she'd found, Aomi turned to leave. She didn't want to be caught trespassing after all, she might get her cousin in trouble. Aomi had blackmailed her relative, who was a servant here, into leaving a door open for her. Stupid prig. If he didn't want to be blackmailed, he shouldn't cheat where others would notice. Others like her.

As she headed for the door, however, a box on a dresser drew her attention. It looked like a gift. What had that stupid puppeteer bought for his wife? He'd never brought her anything except for a box of sweets that one time.

Jealous and curious, she opened the box and found a note. Without pausing, she read it to herself.

_**Dearest,**_

_**I want to show you one of my favorite places in Suna. Meet me at four, come alone. I'm tired of your guards keeping me from you.**_

_**The scent is for your hair, it makes me think of you.**_

_**k.**_

Fuming, Aomi tucked the note into her clothing. The address listed was an inn on outskirts of the market place. Poor man, his wife couldn't make it today. But _she _would. And the silly puppeteer would leave smiling and walking funny, that was for damned sure.

"Who a…are you?" Hinata asked as she opened the door and spied the oddest looking servant. The woman looked a bit unkempt, much different from all the other servants she'd seen here.

Aomi, bent her head to hide her panic and tried to leave without saying anything.

Hinata stepped in front of the strange woman. Her cherry and green gown was too showy and her lip color marked her as being in the wrong place entirely. "You're n…not a ser..servant are you?"

The blond, looked up at that, her green eyes narrowed on her rival. "I'm his lover, and the woman he was going to marry before politics got in the way."

The purple-haired girl backed up a step, making Aomi assume she'd won. "And I'm keeping him." With that her hand reached out and grabbed the box on the dresser.

Hinata's eyes narrowed on the woman. Shy she may be, but stupid wasn't one of her flaws. Her hand flew out with lightening precision and struck the blond in the shoulder, making the girl's fingers go numb. The box slipped from Aomi's grasp, but Hinata caught it before it struck the floor.

"Violence won't entice him to your bed." Taunted Aomi as she preened a moment, even while she shook her tingling fingers. "You have the curves, I'll grant you. But you don't know how to use them."

Guilt tinged Hinata's feelings as she realized that their marriage had interrupted Kankuro's life without warning. Back in the Leaf village she'd even briefly considered telling him that it was okay to take other lovers. But faced with the reality standing in front of her, sneering at her, she'd be _damned_ if she let him go without a fight.

Pale-lilac eyes narrowed on the stupid blond who didn't have enough sense to run.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari had finished speaking with her brother and now knew even less than before. She'd been so sure he'd be biting at the bit trying to find a way to spend as little time as possible with his shy mouse of a wife. But instead, he was edgy and upset at the restraints forced upon them. And guilt ridden at the way he'd treated her on their wedding night. He'd been embarrassed and reluctant to share that information, but Temari was a master at getting to know what she wanted.

The wind kunoichi though, knew there wasn't just one side to anything. To find out if she needed to help or hinder Hinata, she needed to meet her head on.

"Ossu."

Temari stopped in the hallway, turning to greet Anko who stepped out of a side alcove with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to meet Hinata."

"As a friend or foe?" Anko asked point blank.

"Don't know yet." Temari flashed a bright, if dangerous smile at the spiky-haired woman. "She in?"

Anko nodded. "We just got back from a little tour of Suna."

Temari nodded. The tour had been her doing. Just a little something to give her time with her brother in order to get a bit more information from him. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Sure." Anko said. "But I'm easily amused and easily bored at the same time. So why don't you entertain me and tell me why you ne…."

A scream broke their conversation. Both reacted without pause, hurrying toward Kankuro's room. They stopped cold as the door flew open and something, no _someone_, came flying out face first.

Temari's alarm faded as she recognized the blowzy blond from the tea shop. The make-up around her swollen eyes was smeared and running down her face. Tear tracks ran down her face and the run-off from the make-up was staining the once pretty gown. Aomi's hands were trembling as she scrambled to her feet, trying to run and stand at the same time, she kind of crab walked toward them.

"Help me! She's crazy!" Aomi made a grab for Temari, but the kunoichi side-stepped her easily.

"You're not supposed to be here." Temari told her coldly, even as she watched with interest as Hinata stepped out into the hallway. Fury radiated off the Leaf kunoichi almost visibly.

Aomi swallowed hard as she finally got to her feet, panting and trembling with fear. "She doesn't belong here! He loves me! This is our room and she's defiling it!"

Hinata felt sick to her stomach as she watched the blubbering blond. Did Kankuro really love this woman? Would he hate her for kicking the blond out of his room? No way was she sleeping in any bed he'd shared with this slut.

Anko watched avidly, clapping her hands at the entertainment. "My money's on Hinata!"

Temari shrugged. "No bet. Aomi? What color are Kankuro's sheets? Where are his puppets stored? Are his shirts in the top drawer, the middle one, or hanging in the closet?"

"Whhaaat?" Aomi panted, pulling her gown closer around her as she shivered under the scrutiny of three kunoichis.

"How does he take his tea?" Temari asked with an arch look.

Smiling now, Aomi turned to glare behind her. "He likes kukicha for everyday and gyokuro with small cakes sometimes as a treat."

Anko snorted. "You belong here? You don't know a thing about his room, only his tea. You look like a cracked teapot anyway."

Temari smiled at Anko. "Good eye. She works in a tea house. She doesn't belong in the residence though."

Anko cracked her knuckles ominously. "Well, we can finish what my lamb started, can't we?"

"Nooooo…." Aomi scrambled back from Temari and Anko only to fall into a heap at Hinata's feet.

The purple-haired girl looked down at Aomi. "Too bad I don't feel particularly lambish today."

Aomi screeched and crawled down the hallway, bawling right into the arms of some waiting shinobi guards who'd been watching the strange goings on with a careful eye ever since the first scream rang out.

"I'll tell Kankuro!" Aomi yelped as they dragged her to her feet and looked at Temari for instructions. "I'll be sure to tell him how you treated his love!"

Temari waggled her fingers at the girl, then told the guards to throw her out of the residence. "If she ever comes back again, arrest her."

Aomi's wails could be heard all the way down the hall as she was dragged kicking and screaming from the residence.

"Now then." Temari turned to look at her new sister-by-marriage. "Not feeling lambish today? How about bookish then? 'Cause I need to get some answers from you."

Hinata's face bloomed with color, but she didn't lower her gaze, meeting Temari's stare head on. "I found h…her in hi…OUR room." She said defensively.

"Oh, now don't go stammering again!" Anko wailed in imitation of Aomi as she pushed Temari into the bedroom and followed after her with a smirk. "It's just us girls. No need to go all blushy on us."

Temari stopped smiling and circled Hinata, running her eyes up and down her. "I remember you from the chuunin exams. Shy and nearly killed by your own brother no less."

"Cou…cousin." Hinata corrected. "We get a…along better now." She was suddenly feeling shy under the intense scrutiny.

"I also hear through the rumor mill, that my brother was an oaf and hurt you on your wedding night." Temari remarked casually, watching closely for reactions.

Hinata tensed up and shook her head. "He did not! I don't know who told you that, but they're wrong!"

Anko tapped her chin. "She didn't stutter there, now did she?"

Temari chuckled. "No. It's telling that when she's defending my brutish brother, she didn't hesitate at all. And by the by, the info I got from him. He seems to think it's why you've been tensing up whenever he tries to talk with you."

Hinata shook her head almost wildly. "No! I…it's just tha…that there was no privacy!"

The spiky-haired kunoichi sighed. "My fault. No, wait, it's Hajime more than anyone else. We stuck like glue on the journey here. Even I would have a had a hard time with saying anything private when traveling so closely together."

"R..really?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"No." Anko grinned. "But if it makes you feel better, I'd gladly lie."

Temari watched and shook her head. "I just don't know what to make of you. Are you afraid of Kankuro or not?"

"No!" Hinata rushed to assure her, then paused and blushed.

"See now, how do I rate that as truth or lie? Your words and body language don't match." Temari sighed.

Anko pursed her lips. "She doesn't fear him physically, but she fears him _physically_."

"She's acting like a virgin, and she's not one." Temari groused.

Anko whistled between her teeth. "Rules of interrogation. Forget words, go with body language."

Hinata gasped, clutching her jacket close to her throat. "Ho…how'd y…you g…guess?"

Now thoroughly surprised, Anko looked up with a gleam of interest. "Well now. I just meant that even a deflowered virgin still has some virginal fears since it's all brand new. But you just said something else entirely."

Temari's eyes narrowed on Hinata. "Is the marriage consummated or not?"

Hinata started shaking.

"Well fuck me blind and call me a salt water well in the desert." Anko breathed out. "How'd you manage that?"

Stuttering and blushing and dying on the inside, Hinata told them everything. From the misconceptions of her wedding night, to letting Kankuro believe the worst.

Temari's eyes got wider and wider as her jaw dropped lower and lower.

Hinata finally stopped, staring at the ground, clutching her hands in front of her. "Yo..you h…hate m…me now d…don't you?"

Temari stared for a long moment and then closed her mouth, swallowed and thought about it. After a few more moments she finally looked back at Hinata. "You are sneaky, conniving, and manipulative. You have Kankuro tied up in knots. Knots! He's wracked with guilt and don't think his eyes don't follow you with lust either."

"I…I…" Hinata began, but couldn't find an excuse.

The wind princess ignored her interruption. "You are the strangest person I've ever met. The shyness is real, but so is the brain behind those lily white eyes. You're exploiting his guilt for your own ends and he's gonna kill you when he finds out."

Anko nodded. "Girl …"

Hinata felt like dying on the spot.

Temari whistled. "I was wrong, you're no mouse. You're only disguised as a mouse."

Hinata frowned. Why did they keep naming her after animals? Lambs and mice, what next?

Anko looked at Temari. "What are you going to do?"

Temari looked from Anko to Hinata, whose head was still hanging down. "Welcome to the family."

The Hyuuga's head snapped up in disbelief. "W…what do y…you m…mean?"

The wind kunoichi smiled. "It seems you can handle Kankuro just fine. And here I was worried he'd be bored silly."

Anko grinned. "Well now. It seems we have a quandary though. This marriage isn't real yet. And Kankuro turns twenty in a week. I hear that's the deadline."

Temari bent and picked up one of Hinata's sleeping gowns with a frown. "You have a husband to seduce."

"And to please him so much that he forgets about being deceived in the first place." Anko crowed as she grabbed the other end of the gown and flashed a kunai.

Hinata raised a protest, but it was too late. The gown shredded instantly.

Temari picked up the remnants of the gown. "Oh! Too bad. Looks like you need to find something new to sleep in."

"Got a store in mind?" Anko asked deadpan.

"Oh yeah." Temari purred. "Come along little sister, we're going shopping."

Hinata looked at them both in shock. Her head was still reeling that they weren't mad at her. "For me?"

Anko leaned close and grabbed Hinata's hand. "No silly goose, you're going to wear it but the gown is for Kankuro." She glanced at Temari. "You know his likes?"

Temari shook her head, unwilling to mention that the only one she knew to ask was Aomi and that was out of the question.

Anko sized up Hinata. "No worries lark, we'll have you some new plumage before bedtime!"

_Bedtime_. The word rang through Hinata's mind like a death knell. Maybe if she begged she could get Hajime to sleep at her door again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aomi ran all the way home and tidied up the best she could. As she changed her gown, the note she'd taken from Kankuro's room fell out onto the floor.

She stooped down and picked it up, and idea forming in her mind. The bitch wife didn't know about the meeting and wouldn't be there. It would be the perfect time to meet with Kankuro. She'd seduce him and then complain about how she'd been treated.

He'd get the bitch to apologize and probably even set her up in her own house. Aomi wondered if she'd like the Leaf village as she readied herself for the four o'clock appointment.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Special thanks to SpammishRice for the review and the information on the usage of –tyan and –chan. I went to that website. Pretty cool! It seems the two are the same, but spelled differently. Aw well. I'm going to let it stand the way I originally wrote it since it's not a big thing storywise. But at least now I know! **

**Thanks to all who've read, and all who've REVIEWED. I love reviews (hint, hint).**


	13. Another Attempt

Neji supervised the security himself, at Hiashi's request. Every inch of the house had been scoured by conventional means, and by both he and his uncle with the Byakugan. Hanabi was coming home today and her father was anxious that everything be safe.

"You're over reacting." Misyu said as he and Hiashi went over some political business in his study. "There's no need to put off Lord Tomi's offer."

Hiashi grunted, but didn't comment as he made a few minor changes in the wording of the missive to the feudal lords. He wasn't Hokage, and he had no intention of ever being in _that_ position, but as the clan leader of the Hyuugas he had a lot of political clout.

Misyu, emboldened by Hiashi's silence, continued. "The blood tie between the Hyuuga house and a noble house. Well now, I don't think I need to tell you just how very important that is to our clan." And he meant every word. It's just that when he said 'our clan' he didn't include Hiashi and his brat daughters.

The Hyuuga leader rolled up the scroll and melted some wax in which to place his personal seal. "Lord Tomi and I both feel that such a bond would only work if the marriage itself works. While his daughter is too young to know her own mind, Neji seems less than enthralled."

The elder pursed his lips, appearing to be in thought, but really holding back an angry retort. Who cared what Neji wanted? He was branch family and should do as he was bid, regardless of personal feelings. Misyu completely ignored the fact that he too was branch family. "Think of your own happiness in your marriage. It was arranged too, yah?"

Hiashi nodded absently as he affixed his personal insignia to the formal scroll. "Misyu, I don't discuss my marriage." He said with an awful coolness.

Misyu spread his hands in silent apology. "I merely mention the fact that arranged marriages are not that bad. If a parent chooses wisely, then the children will be happy."

"Indeed." Hiashi nodded, finally looking up at his advisor. "And I feel it would be unwise to betroth Neji to Lord Tomi's daughter at this time. I feel, as does he, that it is not a good match."

"Not a good match?" Misyu looked utterly shocked. "A Hyuuga, from a _ninja_ clan rising to the rank of minor nobility? Think of the political possibilities!"

Hiashi shook his head. "Not yet, not now." He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been up all night clearing up all the business on his desk and his vision was nearly blurred. Some of these old farts had atrocious handwriting. "Most especially not with this threat hanging over my daughters."

Misyu pretended confusion. "A snake, just before fall hits, slithers inside a warm house and finds a warm spot to sleep. An attack? I'm not so sure."

"Maybe." Hiashi allowed. "But I will take no chances and have spoken at length with both Lord Tomi and his wife. We are at a consensus. Until we know that this wasn't an attack on the Hyuugas, it would be best not to let an innocent girl get to close to our clan." He paused and took a deep breath. "Lord Tomi will remain at his residence for now, but his wife and all his children will be sent on to their winter residence."

Misyu couldn't believe his bad luck. That stupid snake! All because of a snake. "So, no betrothal then?"

Hiashi shook his head and reached for the next scroll. "No. And maybe not ever. I will not do my brother's memory a disservice by marrying his son off to just anyone. He will wed, and I will choose a wife for him have no fear. But I will not choose someone he can not stand to even be around. Love grows in a marriage, but only when there is fertile ground to begin with." Hiashi only wished he'd thought of that before he'd married Hinata off at so young an age. His wife had been right. Though Kankuro was proving to be a better choice than he'd ever hoped for. That is, if he wasn't trying to kill of Hinata.

Misyu bowed and took the latest stack of scrolls to be sent out. "You have been up all night?" He asked, changing the subject.

The Hyuuga leader smiled grimly. "I'm clearing everything out. This next week I will devote to this situation with my children. I do not believe that snake to be a mere happenstance. I will not concentrate on anything but them until the perpetrator is discovered."

Misyu hid his frown as he bowed once more and took his leave. Not good. He needed Hiashi distracted by politics in order to move around freely. He did not need the added scrutiny.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Come out piglet!" Anko cooed from the private room in the back of the store. She sat sipping a cooled juice drink and marveling at the cost of all the fabrics around her. It delighted her that the sales person had looked so offended when she'd waltzed in, until she saw Temari behind her.

"S…stop calling m…me a…animal n…ames!" Hinata whined as she stood in front of the mirror. It had taken over an hour and threat of bodily harm to get her into the changing room to try on some of the scandalous creations Anko and Temari had picked out for her.

Temari chuckled, enjoying herself. Who'd have thought she'd enjoy an afternoon of shopping? The blond kunoichi sipped her own drink and wondered at herself. Here she was with two women, chatting and shopping, and not contemplating murdering them from sheer boredom. It was a first for her.

Anko winked at Temari who actually grinned back at her. "Come out or we come in." The spiky-haired kunoichi called out in a sing-song voice. "Kid."

"Ca…calling me a ch…child isn't any be…better!" Hinata yelled back, exasperated.

"I think she meant 'kid' as in a baby goat." Temari sighed as she stood up and whisked open the curtain. "Why have you got your hands over your eyes?"

Hinata shivered as she peeked through her fingers at the other girl. "S…so I won't see." She admitted ruefully.

Anko groaned. "It's a mirror, and if I have to explain the purpose of a mirror I may have to start tearing things up. And the things here look expensive."

The sales person gave a startled yelp and looked anxiously at the three of them.

"Take off the robe." Temari snarled, then ruined it with a smile. She tugged on the heavy dressing robe, loosening the ties.

"Noo…no!" Hinata yelped and grabbed the lapels of the robe.

Anko grabbed the back of the robe, having used her ninja speed to get behind the girl. With a swift yank, the robe puddled on the floor at her slippered feet.

There was a long silence wherein Hinata blushed and tried to cover up her bosom with her hands, but it was a losing proposition.

"Duckling, when Kankuro sees you in this he's a goner." Anko whistled low and mean.

Temari nodded, mute as she stared at the purple-haired girl before her.

Hinata's arms were slowly tugged away from her body as the two women spun her around. "The slit up the side is a bit provocative." Temari noted.

Anko shrugged. "Good."

"We'll take it." Temari said firmly, fingering the dark lavender silk gown with shimmers of a lighter purple.

Hinata shook her head violently. "B…but it doesn't f…fit!"

Anko just laughed. "Heavens gal, it's supposed to frame your chest, not cover it!"

"Here are some more choices." The nervous sales person approached them nervously, visions of a hefty sale overcoming her fear of the kunoichis.

Temari gave an irritated 'tut'. "This blue would be a bad color for her."

"It w…would look g…good on you." Hinata pointed out hesitantly, holding up the ice blue gown against Temari's face.

Anko rubbed her hands together in delight and shoved the blue gown on Temari. "Go on, princess sand, try this one on!"

Temari frowned. "I don't need anything like this." She told them, but her fingers were still rubbing the incredible sensual feel of the silk.

"I w…will, if y…you will." Hinata offered, noticing that Temari couldn't seem to stop touching the sexy blue gown.

The blond gave her a considering look and went over to the sales person and whispered in her ear. The lady gave a quick nod and turned toward the back rooms.

"Deal." Temari said. "I'll buy this gown, if it fits. If you get that one."

"Which one?" Anko mused as the sales lady returned holding up a wispy scrap of lilac silk. The gown would barely reach the tops of Hinata's thighs, and the bodice was almost nothing but lace.

"This one." Temari said triumphantly, and taking it from the woman and thrusting it into Hinata's hands.

Hinata's hands trembled as she held up the _very_ brief gown. "I…I can't w…w…wear this!" She told them, appalled. "It g...gets c...cold at h...home d...during the w...winter!"

Anko grinned widely at her and winked. "Trust me on this, lambikins. You get this gown and you won't be wearing it for long!" Then she leaned forward to whisper. "And Kankuro will definately keep you warm."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Father?" Hanabi asked as her father got ready to check her out of the hospital. "What's your favorite color?"

Hiashi, tired and grouchy from lack of sleep, gave his daughter a questioning look. "Why?"

Neji nudged his uncle's foot and turned so his back was to Hinabi as he mouthed 'your birthday'.

The Hyuuga clan leader sighed. "I'm sorry Hinabi, I'm just tired. Let's see, I don't know that I have a favorite color."

Hanabi looked crestfallen, so her father hurried on to add, "but I think if I had to choose it would be purple." He said, referring to the hair color of both his children.

"Nooooo, I mean for real!" Hanabi whimpered.

Hiashi sighed. "I like purple, let's leave it at that."

Neji made a gesture behind Hiashi's back for Hanabi to cut it short.

"Tsk, fine. If you don't want to tell me …"

Her father just chuckled and sat down beside her. "I like purple, I always have. Anything else?"

Neji shook his head 'no', telling Hanabi to let well enough alone. But the younger girl would not be deterred. "What's your favorite scent?"

Hiashi's brow rose at that. Just what was his child planning? "Anything light, I detest heavy scents. Anything else?"

"Daaaad!" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

Neji stepped forward. "Uncle, I believe the medics are ready to speak with you."

"Hai." The older shinobi nodded and patted his daughter's knee absently. "You'll be home before you know it."

After he left, Neji and Hanabi both used their Byakugan to check to make sure no one was close by. "Why'd you stop me?" Hanabi pouted. "He was answering!"

Neji gave her a disgusted look. "Never overplay your hand. He'll get suspicious and then it'll all be over and I'll be Lady Tomi's plaything and you'll be next on his list of marriage victims."

Hanabi frowned. "I don't like Lord Tomi's daughter, she's obnoxious when she giggles like that."

Neji could only agree.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata sat alone in her room as she thought about her life. It had been a little over an hour and a half ago that she'd finally gotten Anko and Temari to leave her be. And then she'd taken care of a private matter.

Now, though, she was alone with her thoughts. Only she didn't know what to think.

She could walk away now. Disappear. But the life of a missing nin held no appeal to her. And she did love her family, as difficult as they may be. What it came down to was that the Leaf village was her home.

Home. She was taking Kankuro from _his _home for at least ten years or until she gave him a son. But seeing his love for his brother and sister, Hinata knew instinctively that the puppeteer would never abandon any children of his and simply return to Suna. Yet, she'd also seen the happiness in his face while he was here. It echoed her own feelings for the Leaf village.

If she left and denied the marriage, Kankuro would be free. Free to remain with his family, whom he obviously cared for, and free to live his own life. Free of the Hyuugas. And free to sleep with that bitch, Aomi. Hinata's hands curled into fists at the very thought.

He'd agreed to this marriage, no matter his personal feelings. And so had she. As awful as it made her, she wasn't going to turn him loose. Not to _**her**_. Hinata swallowed hard, uneasy at the lies she'd told her husband. Lies by omission were just as damnable as any told outright.

She was going to have to tell him the truth. That's what it came down to in the end. Without the Kazekage, her father, or the Hokage looking on, the two of them needed to make a choice about this marriage. Satisfied, Hinata breathed easy for the first time that day.

No matter how angry he got, she was going to tell him the truth. Their marriage was a sham and whether or not they decided to consummate that marriage before he turned twenty, that would be something they agreed upon together.

Finally feeling better, Hinata got up and sighed as she tried to brush the travel wrinkles out of her clothing. It was at least an hour or so before supper. Perhaps she should change? She pulled off her clothes and looked through her travel bags for something clean.

Hinata pulled out some pants and a shirt and frowned at them. They were exactly the same as what she'd just taken off. Frowning, she pawed through her things, but could find nothing else. They were all variations on the same outfit. Serviceable, practical, and dull.

_Her new night things weren't dull_.

Hinata's cheeks burned with color as she peeked over at the still-wrapped packages. She'd tried on all the different pieces at the store, but with Anko and Temari there she'd not really looked at herself in them. Now, alone, maybe she could look at them. Not that she could ever wear them for Kankuro, but still …she wondered how they really looked on her.

The packages were easy to open, and her pale-lilac eyes fell immediately on the ultra short gown. The color nearly matched her eyes perfectly, and contrasted well with her hair. Hinata bit her lip as she slipped into the gown, tugging up on the bodice in a vain attempt to make it cover more. But when she pulled up, the hem rose. And when she pulled the hem down, her cleavage rose up alarmingly.

No. There was no way under heaven she could ever wear this for ….

The door flew open with shocking suddenness as her husband came in. "I'll be down to meet you shortly. I need to get a few …." His voice trailed off as he looked at the utterly frozen Hinata.

Kankuro stepped back through the door and called down the hall. "Never mind. I won't be back down tonight after all." His eyes never left his wife.

Hinata stared at him, unable to move. Even her mind had ground to a screeching halt.

Her husband locked the door and walked toward her, eying her appreciatively. "Where have you been hiding _that_?" He whispered huskily.

Hinata just stared at him.

"Breathe, wife." He told her with pained amusement, his body reacting quickly and viciously to the sight she portrayed. Kankuro lifted one long finger to the strap on one creamy shoulder and traced it down to where it met the bodice.

She drew in a sharp breath as her body demanded air. Her chest expanded and Kankuro nearly drooled as he swept her up in his arms and neatly tossed her on the bed. The short skirt of the gown flew up and Hinata squeaked in alarm as she tried to shove the hem back down.

Kankuro drew off his shirt and threw it across the room as he leered down at her. He knelt on the bed and proceeded to crawl toward her as she tried to back away. Chakra strings flew from his fingertips and wrapped around her small ankles, pulling her back toward him. "Uh oh, trying to get away? No, no, no …"

Hinata felt his large hands wrap around her ankles as the chakra strings disappeared, and suddenly he yanked her down beneath him. He leaned over her on all fours as his dark eyes ate her alive.

Breathing was difficult, Hinata discovered, as her body temperature rose alarmingly. He leaned down and let his chest rub against her barely covered breasts. She moaned at the heat of him. That heat seemed to have a life of its own as it invaded every part of her body. She tingled with anticipation.

"Don't look so scared, Hina-tyan." He whispered into her ear before he licked the lobe, drawing another moan from her as she trembled beneath him. But it wasn't fear making her shake, but a need to touch him. Her hands lifted to test the breadth of his shoulders, her light touch making him groan down at her. "That's right. Touch me. I promise, it won't be so bad this time. I won't hurt you again."

Suddenly, Hinata stopped cold, fear making her blush harder than ever. She hadn't told him yet! If he made love to her now, the marriage would be consummated and his chance at being free would be lost forever.

Kankuro felt her light touch on his shoulders turn into a shove as she tried to put some space between them. "No." He told her gently. "It's alright, I won't hurt you anymore."

"I…I h…have t…..t….t…to tell y…you s…s..something!" She wailed, turning her head side to side to avoid his lips.

Kankuro sighed and settled his hips down on hers. "Tell me after." He told her as he purred when her legs opened to let him settle solidly between her thighs.

Hinata immediately realized her mistake. He still wore his pants, but she was barely covered and she could FEEL him against her. Nudging her. Wanting in.

His hips rolled against hers and a gasping cry escaped her lips before he sealed his mouth over hers in a drugging kiss. Kankuro's hands roamed her sides, finding the hem of the gown and slipping beneath the wispy silk and lace to the bare skin of her side.

Kankuro felt her tear her lips away from his even as her hips rolled up against his in an answering move. His hand left her side to travel down her hip and thigh to her knee. He lifted her leg up, setting her ankle down on the bed. This widened her legs a bit and gave him a better angle. He chuckled as she arched her back at the changed position, mewing in heated distress.

"Nnn…now." Hinata insisted, once more pushing at his chest.

Not wanting to frighten her, Kankuro bit back a curse and looked down at his wife. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were bright. The lips he'd just been kissing were now puffy with sensual delight. "What?" He asked, his hand starting to travel back up her leg.

Hinata lost her thought as his palm cupped her hip, two fingers slipping under the edge of her matching underpants. Lost, she stared into his waiting face. What had she been about to say?

He grunted and moved to kiss her again when she blurted out, "Did you sl…sleep with Aomi?"

Kankuro went utterly still, then raised his head back up to look down at her. "How do you know that name?"

Hinata's gaze narrowed on his. "Your love came to s…see me today."

She wasn't stammering as much, and for the first time Kankuro felt the sharpness of her anger looming beneath the surface. "She's not my love."

"Aomi said s…she was." Hinata said, ignoring the pulsing throb low in her body and her husbands insistent erection nudging her.

Kankuro sighed. "I was dating her." He temporized. "I didn't know I was married."

Hinata's mouth opened and the words spilled out without thought. "I w…won't share you."

The puppeteer's mouth tightened with a spark of anger. "I didn't ask you to do so." He told her gruffly. "And what's this I've heard about Uzamaki Naruto?"

Kankuro nearly roared as his wife's face went beet red. "I won't share you either." He told her coldly and deliberately shifted his weight so that the hand on her hip now could cup her most private areas. His fingers teased her through her undergarment and she gasped involuntarily. "Did you ever wear this for him?"

Hinata's head flew back and forth against the pillow as her eyes closed under the intense sensations he was pushing on her. "T…Tema… Temari p…picked it oooUT!" She ended on a squeal as his thumb found a particularly sensitive spot.

The puppeteer grinned wickedly, he'd have to thank his sister some time. He leaned down to kiss her through the bodice of her gown. His tongue teasing her through the lace that barely covered her breasts.

"I…if she c…comes after y…you, I'll k…kill her." Hinata choked out and then grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to kiss her lips. Her mouth opened and her tongue reached out for his. The kiss was openly carnal as his fingers hooked onto the edge of her underpants, ready to draw them down her legs.

"LADY HINATA!" A voice interrupted them from the hallway, accompanied by loud knocking on the door.

"Fuck no!" Kankuro moaned. "GO AWAY!"

"Open the door." The puppeteer recognized his brother's voice. What the hell did Gaara want?

"Unless someone's dead or we're being invaded, GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Kankuro called out desperately, nibbling on Hinata's neck.

Gaara's voice was cold as he answered. "I accept your restrictions. Now open the stupid door!"

Alarmed, Kankuro got up and stalked to the door. Hinata squeaked and grabbed the edge of the bed covering to throw over herself just as her husband threw open the door. "Who's invading us?" He demanded.

Gaara eyed his shirtless brother, taking in his physical condition, then looking around him to the bed. Hinata looked just as disheveled as Kankuro. He watched as she tried to hide her body behind the comforter.

The Kazekage pulled his extremely angry brother into the hall and whispered to him. Hinata couldn't hear what was being said over the pounding of her own heart.

Kankuro turned to give her a blank look, his face that of a ninja. His expression gave nothing away. "Hinata?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing as all eyes turned to her. What was Gaara doing here at his brother's door with shinobi guards?

"Wife?" He stepped toward her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "When you said you'd kill Aomi, did you mean that literally?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune poked her head into Hanabi's room. "Hey there. I came by to see how you were settling in."

The youngster smiled. This was perfect. She and Neji had been wracking their brains to find a way to get Shizune over to the house and she showed up all on her own! Karma at its finest.

"I'm good." Hanabi told the older kunoichi, wiggling her fingers on her injured arm. "See?"

"Any pain?" Shizune asked as she entered the room, looking around at the young girl's domain. If she was surprised at how little marked the room as belonging to someone, she didn't say anything.

Hanabi shrugged, then winced. "A little, but its nothing."

"Good." Shizune bent over Hanabi's arm and did something that soothed the healing tissue.

"Shizune-san?" Hanabi asked slowly. "Do you ever wear anything purple?"

"Huh?" The Hokage's assistant replied absently. "Why do you ask?"

Hanabi just shrugged. "I was just thinking it would be a good color on you."

"You do huh?" Shizune smiled, the girl really was a sweetheart.

"You're really pretty you know." Hanabi said slyly, trying to sound completely nonchalant. "Yep. Purple would be a good color on you."

Shizune sat back and smiled. "Now that's sweet. But I'm fine with what I've got."

In the hallway, Hiashi paused. He hadn't meant to listen in, he'd just been about to check on his daughter. But something about this conversation niggled at him.

The Hyuuga clan leader's eyes went wide as he heard his daughter's next comment. "And I'll bet a nice light scent would compliment your looks so well. Something spring-like."

Hiashi's mind raced. Hanabi was trying to set him up with Shizune? He bit back the smile threatening his lips. The little brat. Was this another one of her pranks, or was something else on her mind?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"W…what d…do you m…ean?" Hinata whispered.

Gaara walked over to stare down at her with a scary look. "Did you kill Aomi?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. "S…she's …."

"Dead." Kankuro finished for her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**All who mourn Aomi, I'm sorry. Well, not really.**

**REVIEWS welcome!**


	14. Questions Raised

Hinata blinked up owlishly at Kankuro, then over to Gaara and the shinobi guards, but her gaze was pulled back to her husband. He looked …expressionless. This wasn't a joke.

"D…d..dead?" Hinata stammered, her wide eyes focused on her husband's dark and narrowed gaze.

"She was found early this evening. You were reported in the vicinity." Gaara spoke with calculating coldness. He was watching closely for her reactions.

Hinata caught her breath at that. "I…I didn't kill h…her." She told Kankuro, ignoring the others in the room.

Kankuro stared at her, unsure what to think. He didn't _want _to believe she'd killed Aomi, but wondered if his feelings were induced by lust for his wife. Just how well did he _really_ know her? "You said she came to visit you today?"

Hinata nodded, plucking at the comforter with hesitantly, but keeping her eyes firmly on his. "S…she came to t…tell me sh..she was your ll…l..love and she w…was ke…keeping you."

Gaara grunted, but didn't comment.

"Where were you today?" Kankuro asked, keeping his voice level.

Hinata went pale and cold. He thought she'd done it! She shook her head at him. "D…did you l…love her?"

Her husband's eyes narrowed on her further. "Answer my question."

Hinata sat up tall and narrowed her eyes back on him. "A…answer mine."

"Go away, Kankuro." Gaara told his brother almost gently. "This will go easier without you here."

The other shinobi in the room were growing uncomfortable as they watched the couple eye each other.

The puppeteer looked at his brother. "I'm not leaving without knowing what happened. I don't really think Hinata capable of killing Aomi."

"Why not???" Hinata shouted. The Hyuuga was a shy girl, and her temper was slow to rise. But once roused, she was a sight to behold. "Why am I not capable of killing that bitch?"

Gaara caught his breath as he looked down at his sister-by-marriage. Was she about to confess?

Kankuro stood up, towering over his wife still sitting on the bed. "It's not anything bad. Why are you getting upset here? Can't you see that I'm defending you, Hinata!"

Hinata, not thinking, jumped up to shout back into her husband's face. Standing on the bed gave her the height advantage. "I don't need you to d…defend me!" She yelled, for once her cheeks red with anger instead of embarrassment.

Gaara swallowed hard, while the guards behind him started to smile. The Kazekage hadn't put much thought in Hinata other than as an obstacle to his brother's life. The virago now standing on the bed, though, might explain his brother's fascination with the Leaf jounin. She was hot. There was no other word for it. Maybe Kankuro hadn't come out of this deal as badly as Gaara had first thought.

Hinata was standing with her hands on her hips, staring murderously at her husband. The nighty that she was wearing showed …almost everything. Her well toned legs and barely covered ass drew a soft whistle from one of the guards while Kankuro was staring right at her nearly exposed bosom.

Kankuro's eyes went wide as he realized how openly the men were ogling his wife. He'd never been bitten so much with jealousy, but possessiveness grabbed him with both hands and shook him deeply. The puppeteer grabbed the comforter from the bed and tried to wrap it around his lovely, if fuming, wife.

She kept batting his hands away. He couldn't get the comforter around her as she effortlessly went into the Gentle Fist movement patterns and neatly blocked his every move.

Gaara's eyes grew big with appreciation. Her movements were subtle and graceful, and with each move the short nighty flirted with exposing creamy flesh. He wasn't sure which he appreciated more, the elegant motion or the naughty flashes of skin. He could have used his sand to shield her from view, but frankly, he kind of liked the view.

"Gaara!" Kankuro roared, catching sight of his brother's bemused stare.

_Gaara?_ Hinata stopped cold. She'd forgotten they weren't alone. With sudden horror, she activated her Byakugan and noted that every eye in the room was focused …on her. With a yelp, she grabbed the comforter from her husband's grip and wrapped herself from head to toe.

Several of the men made 'awww' sounds. Gaara just shrugged at his brother, unrepentant.

"H…how could you l…let me s…st..stand there like t…t…that!" Hinata wailed, the comforter covering even the lower part of her face as she stared accusingly at her husband.

Kankuro growled and rolled his eyes. "Let's not get carried away here. You were the one standing there nearly nude!"

Hinata gasped and shook with both fury and embarrassement.

"Did you kill Aomi?" He continued angrily.

Hearing her rival's name falling so easily from her husband's lips made the purple-haired kunoichi see red. "NO!" Hinata screamed and tried to kick him, but ended up almost falling as she tangled with the comforter.

Gaara's amusement peeped out through his small smile. "Go get dressed and meet me in my office, this is getting us no where. Kankuro, come with me."

The puppeteer reluctantly picked up his discarded shirt and followed his younger brother from the room. The two guards followed, but remained outside the door to 'escort' the Lady Hinata to the Kazekage office once she was ready.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Shizune?" Hiashi called to the young woman as she came down the stairs. "Might I have a moment to speak with you?"

She nodded, unsurprised. "Your daughter is healing well and should begin to use her arm in a light work out tomorrow. I trust you won't allow her to over do it? The tissue is still healing."

Hiashi nodded as he gestured for her to have a seat. "Yah, I went over the recommended exercises with the Hokage yesterday. Neji and I have both looked them over carefully and will follow the rules completely." He paused a moment, before asking, "The lunch we had at Suzu's the other day …"

"Ah!" Shizune clucked her tongue lightly. "I'd almost forgotten about that. You had something you wished to speak with me about? Your note gave me no clues."

The Hyuuga clan leader nodded, having his suspicions confirmed. Although, to hear Shizune say she'd nearly 'forgotten' their lunch out, smarted a bit. It may have been a set up by Hanabi, but it was still a personal lunch with an eligible bachelor. He'd had a pleasant enough time chatting with her that day, and he'd at least thought she'd enjoyed it too.

"It seems Hanabi was pulling a prank." He said a bit harsher than he'd intended. "I also received a note, and thought you had been the one to set up the meeting at lunch."

Shizune looked puzzled at that. "But, didn't you send me a request to meet?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I'll give you a hint. This morning my daughter asked me what my favorite colors and scents were. Care to hazard a guess as to my answers?"

The kunoichi sighed and chuckled ruefully. "Perhaps purple and something lightly scented? Is Hanabi trying to …what? Match us up?"

The Hyuuga nodded and apologized. "I'm sorry. For my family I offer you my humble apologies for the intrusion on your schedule. I'll be speaking with Hanabi, you can rest assured."

Shizune waved a hand, still chuckling. "It's not a concern. Actually, it's rather sweet of her and I hope you won't look on her too harshly. Although, how she expected it to work I just don't know. Simply ridiculous."

Hiashi paused. He'd never thought of Shizune as a possible mate, either romantically or matrimonially. But to hear her dismiss even the possibility of such, with him, was a slight blow to his Hyuuga ego. He'd not even considered remarrying after the death of his wife, but had always thought others had looked on him as at least …eligible.

"Yes. Ridiculous." Hiashi gave her a polite smile. "As I said, I will speak with her and take care of the matter."

Unaware that she'd stung the Hyuuga's pride, Shizune nodded. "My thanks, and again please don't be too harsh on her. Romantic nonsense is all a part of growing up for a young girl."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara looked up at the knock on his door. Temari poked her head inside. "I hear you're looking for me?"

The Kazekage frowned, had he called for his sister? Oh …wait, he remembered now. "Perhaps later, something's come up."

"Anything important?" Temari asked as she slid into one of the seats with practiced ease.

Gaara sighed. "Kankuro's wife. It appears she may have killed someone."

Temari's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Really? Well, she is a jounin after all. I'm sure she's killed several someones. Anyone in particular?" She asked, then gave a small chuckle. "Aomi perhaps?"

Light-jade eyes widened fractionally and then narrowed on her avidly. "Why mention Aomi?"

The blond laughed lightly. "Oh, only that Hinata kicked her ass earlier today. The bitch snuck into the residence, something to look into by the way."

"Did Aomi leave alive?" Gaara asked with interest.

Temari's gaze sharpened as she stiffened, looking at Gaara with return interest. "Why? She's not dead is she?" Then caught her breath as her brother nodded slowly. "When did this happen?"

"Between 3:30 and 5:00 o'clock today. She was seen entering an inn at that time, and was found at 5:00 by a maid."

Gaara watched as his sister pondered this information. "I was with Hinata and Anko this afternoon until about 2:00 or 2:30. She begged for some time alone after that, said she was tired from the journey, but I expect she was just embarrassed."

"Why?" He asked. "Do you think she was trying to get away from you to meet up with someone else?"

Temari shrugged. "I wouldn't have thought so, not from the way she was acting. Anko's a bit much and Hinata's so shy. After shopping for lingerie, I just thought Hinata's nerves couldn't take much more." She deliberately didn't mention the fact that Hinata was still a virgin and Kankuro's marriage status was nebulous at best.

"Lingerie?" Gaara sat back, a silly smile playing on his lips. "Was the small white thingy part of that shopping trip?"

"I found that, made her get it. I think she had her eyes closed the whole time she was trying it on." Temari laughed at the memory. "Wait, where did you see it?"

Gaara grinned widely. "Being modeled live and up close."

Temari just stared at him. "She _showed_ you?" She swallowed in sheer disbelief. "Really?"

The Kazekage shook his head. "Not on purpose. She was so busy being angry at Kankuro that I think she forgot I was there. There's more to her than meets the eye." He told her with a quick grin.

The wind kunoichi smiled and ignored the racy comment. Oh yes, there was more than met the eye. Not only beautiful and shy, Hinata was also manipulative and smart. But had she committed murder?

"Of course, I've learned there's more to you than I knew too." Gaara said almost hesitantly, which made Temari look at him suspiciously.

"No."

"No what?" Gaara said, "I haven't asked you anything yet."

"No, I won't tell you who I've slept with." Temari told him point blank.

Gaara sighed. "Why not? It's not a state secret or anything, right? We're not talking about someone from another village are we?" He dug slightly for answers.

Temari stiffened unhappily, looking away with a pained expression. But she didn't say a word.

Gaara frowned. So, it _was_ someone from another village, but who? And why did she look so unhappy about it? Mere curiousity grew in that moment to a full fledged need to know. Who had put that kind of pain on his sister's face? Now he HAD to find out.

o.O.o.O.o.O

After Shizune left, Hiashi activated his Byakugan and located his nephew on the training grounds with Yugao. He nodded with approval as Neji showed the sensei all the exercises that the Hokage had recommended for Hanabi.

Until those chuunin exams several years ago, the only thing he saw when he looked at his nephew was his father's face. The face of Hiashi's twin brother. A brother who had died in his stead in order to be 'free'.

So guilt had been the overriding emotion he'd associated with his nephew, guilt and self-shame. It had been Hizashi's choice, but a choice that had long puzzled his twin. Watching his daughters grow up together, and then watching Neji slowly assimilate into that dynamic over the last few years had often pleased and irritated Hiashi all at the same time. He often wondered what closeness he'd missed with his own twin, if fate had not decreed they belong to the Hyuuga family.

Then, in those chuunin exams, Neji had shocked him by showing that he'd been able to activate and use the family jutsu despite the seals placed upon him as a young child. He'd defied fate. And Naruto had defied fate when he'd defeated the much more powerful Neji, and then later, the demon-child Gaara.

The concept of 'fate' had taken some heavy blows in the Hyuuga household in the last few years.

Always before, Hiashi had thought that the premature death of his lovely wife Kioshi was merely a whim of fate. After she'd died, the Hyuuga had lived through all the speculations and rumors about her death. He'd faced down all the whispers of murder and infidelity, focusing on politics and finding proper care and instruction for his young daughters.

Had he ignored himself? Should he have remarried?

Hiashi thrust those maudlin thoughts aside as he reached the training grounds. He stopped to watch the elegant moves of the exercises. Both Neji and Yugao moved with consummate care and attention to detail, almost like a unit, or a …a dance.

Sunlight shone down on the two as he watched them. The light shining off of Yugao's blue hair, catching his eye. Hiashi watched his daughter's sensei as she moved through the various stages of the exercises. Every motion was graceful, but powerful. Beautiful but deadly, just as he hoped for his daughters.

"Hyuuga-sama." Yugao acknowledged his presence as she grabbed a towel after finishing her movements.

"Uncle." Neji bowed his own head briefly, but had looked a bit …disgruntled? Hiashi wondered what was bothering his nephew. "Lord Tomi and his family are away?"

Ah. Hiashi briefly toyed with the idea of telling Neji that a match between he and Lord Tomi's middle daughter was not in the offering. But decided not to do so, in case anything changed. It was still a good match on paper at least.

"Yes, they're away safely." He told Neji, then paused as he saw the relieved look in Neji's pale eyes, and the swift peek at the woman beside him. Was Neji interested in Hanabi's sensei? Hiashi would keep his eyes open. Yugao's family wasn't as high as the Hyuugas, but their name was an old and well respected one. She was older than he, but not by too much.

"Neji, I need to speak with you." Hiashi called out.

"I can leave you alone." Yugao offered with a small nod.

"No. This concerns Hanabi, and you might have some insights as well." Hiashi said, making a quick decision to include the outsider in on this conversation. "I'm sorry to tell you Neji, but Hanabi has been deceiving you."

Neji froze, but showed no other indication of what he was thinking. "How so?" He asked. What had Hanabi been up to now?

Hiashi continued. "I know she told you she wanted to know certain things about me so that she could choose an appropriate gift for my birthday. But it seems she's been match-making instead. Trying to set me up romantically with the Hokage's assistant."

"Shizune?" Yugao said, a bit amused by the turn in this conversation. "Not a bad choice, if a bit young."

The Hyuuga leader stiffened almost imperceptively, did she too think it 'ridiculous' to think of him in romantic terms? Hiashi frowned slightly. "Exactly." He said, but he wondered to himself why a match with him was deemed ridiculous. He was a shinobi in his prime of life. Well, he'd be 45 shortly, but still not an old man. Younger women often married older men, he knew. So why weren't these women seeing him as eligible?

"I wonder." Yugao continued, as she recalled her own visit with Hanabi a short time ago. "She was asking me some strange questions as well. What it was I looked for in a boyfriend and my favorite foods."

Startled, Neji glowered at them both. Hanabi! She'd overplayed it and gotten caught. And she'd been asking questions of Yugao as well. He knew she'd been put on the 'list' but had hoped she'd be so far down on the list that Hiashi would be married before they ever got to her name!

Hiashi smiled coolly at the two of them. "Continue on with your practice. I'll speak with Hanabi and no more needs to be said on the subject. Uzuki-san, I offer you a father's apology on behalf of my daughter's …precociousness."

Yugao smiled indifferently, a romantic liaison with Hiashi never crossing her mind.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata, dressed from head to toe in non-revealing clothing, entered the Kazekage's office with her escort. She frowned to see not only Gaara, but Temari and Kankuro as well.

"I…I don't w…want h..him here." She said quietly, refusing to meet her husband's gaze.

Gaara exhaled. "I don't care. Have a seat."

"No." Hinata said mulishly. "If you want to bll…blame me for t…that slut's death, so b…be it."

Kankuro pursed his lips together angrily. "She was my girlfriend, not a slut."

"Wanna bet?" Temari said under her breath.

"Irregardless, the girl is dead and she is a member of my village." Gaara said wearily. "You said earlier you didn't kill her. Tell me you're whereabouts and we'll prove it."

But Hinata was now fuming again, thinking of Kankuro dating Aomi. "The scent you g…gave me isn't my t…type. W…was it meant f…for her?"

"Stop acting like a child, Hinata. Tell Gaara where you were today!" Kankuro shouted, a hair's breadth from losing his temper. His balls still ached from their interrupted sex play, and Hinata's stubbornness in proving her innocence was making him wonder if she really _was_ capable of murdering an innocent civilian. None of which helped him soothe his temper.

"With Temari and Anko for the afternoon, shopping." Hinata finally ground out between clenched teeth, not stuttering at all. "Then I was kicking YOUR slut out of OUR room. Did you f….sleep with her in that bed?"

Temari whistled tunelessly as she refused to look at either her brother or his little wife. It seemed the mouse could roar after all.

"As amusing as this all is." Gaara said, sitting back in his chair. "And rest assured, it IS amusing. Aomi is dead. Never met her myself, but reports aren't kind. However, someone matching Hinata's description was seen at the inn at the time in question. So, Hinata, between 3:30 and 5:00, where were you?"

"Transformation jutsus are easy and genin level." Kankuro informed them all, still defending Hinata despite her ill temper. He wasn't even quite sure why he was defending her. If she was imprisoned he could probably get out of the marriage without too much effort. "It could have been anyone."

Gaara nodded. "I know. Still, it would be helpful if you can get your wife to reveal …" He smiled with a small leer at the memory of what she'd been revealing earlier. "Where she's been this afternoon."

Kankuro sighed. "Answer the Kazekage, Hinata."

Hinata gave him a gimlet stare. "Answer m…my question f…first."

Gaara sighed. "Go on, just answer her or we'll be here all night."

The puppeteer growled low as he looked away. "I never brought Aomi here. And no, I didn't love her. I've never been in love." He informed her coldly. "Never."

Hinata drew up sharply at that. So, he wasn't in love with her? Fine. It wasn't like she was in love with him either! So why did it feel like her heart was breaking?

Temari sunk lower in her chair. Stupid brother. Stupid _males_. She wondered briefly when she'd started rooting for the small purple-haired girl over her own family? Hinata had surprised her. Temari found she actually kind of liked the shy girl. "That's not going to help." She said to no one in particular.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Yes?" Gaara called out, knowing they wouldn't interrupt him unless it was important.

"Apologies, Kazekage-sama. But Eitsu here says she must speak with you right away." He said, ushering in the head cook of the residence.

Gaara's eyes widened. "I'm in the middle of an investigation here."

The guard nodded. "It's in reference to the matter you're looking into, Kazekage-sama."

The red-head nodded and watched with interest as Hinata's cheeks blossomed into fiery blushes as the elderly cook patted her on the shoulder as she entered. How had Hinata met his cook? "You have something to tell me, Eitsu-san?"

"Hai Gaara-san." The elderly cook addressed him personally, she'd developed a soft spot for him ever since he'd been rescued from the Akatsuki. He'd often invaded her kitchens at night when he found trouble sleeping after the removal of Shukaku. "I've heard the rumors and I want to tell you they're not so!"

"Tell me." Gaara encouraged her gently.

"Well." The elderly woman looked down at the blushing kunoichi. "This one came to find me this afternoon. Seems she doesn't know how to cook at all, but she wanted some information to take back with her to the Leaf village."

Temari piped up, curious. "When was she with you?"

Eitsu shrugged. "She apologized for taking so much of my time, but we sat and had tea and had a nice long discussion. Let's see …she came in around 3:00 and left when I got called away to oversee some sauces. That'd be almost 5:00, maybe fifteen minutes before five."

The sick knot in Kankuro's stomach loosened to hear Hinata basically cleared of murdering his former girlfriend. Aomi hadn't been what he'd want in a wife, but he'd not been looking to get married. She'd been fun, and could make him laugh. It had been enough at the time. He knew she'd not been perfect, but hell, neither was he. She didn't deserve to be killed.

Gaara nodded, he too was relieved. "What kind of information did Lady Hinata ask about?" He asked curiously.

"I…it's p…ppp…personal!" Hinata blurted out desperately.

Eitsu laughed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about pet. She was asking about Kankuro's favorite dishes and how the recipes might differ here in Suna from those in the Leaf village. Since she doesn't cook, I made her some notations to take back with her for her cooks to look at."

Temari bit back her laughter as Gaara nodded with an odd look on his face. Kankuro though, looked utterly stunned. Hinata was burning with embarrassment.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hanabi?" Hiashi called a warning before entering his daughter's room. "Ah, good, you're awake." He frowned though, when he saw her guilty expression. "Hanabi?"

"It was just a quick kata, nothing complicated." Hanabi informed him.

Hiashi frowned deeply as he motioned for her to show him her injured arm. She did so with a resigned sigh. "You're not supposed to be practicing your fight style on your own yet. Your cousin and sensei are downstairs now making a program for you to follow. You are not to train on your own until cleared medically, is that understood?"

Hanabi looked crestfallen as she nodded. Hiashi chuckled down at her. "I'm sure you'll fill your time in without effort. Playing match-maker maybe?"

The girl looked up startled. "What do you mean, father?"

Hiashi ruffled her hair and sat down on the side of her bed so he could look her in the eye. "Why are you trying to set me up with Shizune and Yugao?"

Hanabi frowned as her mind raced. Just how much did he know? "What do you mean?" She temporized.

"Sending me to lunch under false pretenses, having Shizune join me. Asking me about favorite colors and …and how were you going to use the information on Yugao's favorite foods?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know yet. Thought it might come in handy if w…I, if I could get you out at a lunch or dinner with Yugao-sensei."

Hiashi caught her small hand in his own. "But why, Hanabi? Why did you think to do this?"

Hanabi made it up as she went along. "W….well. Hinata's married now and Neji will be soon, probably." She continued as Hiashi nodded. Did that mean he'd already made a contract with Neji's name on it? She'd have to warn him.

"Go on." He told her gently.

"Well. I'm a genin now, it won't be long before I'm out on missions a lot. You don't need to be here all by yourself." Now that she said it, she almost meant it. The thought of her father growing old alone did not appeal. "You need a wife."

His daughter's words struck deep. She didn't want him to be alone. Hiashi hadn't considered, until he'd seen Kankuro neatly cut Hinata from the fold, that he'd actually miss his two daughters. Come to think of it, he'd miss Neji too. When had that happened?

"Hanabi." He said quietly, choosing his words carefully. "Even if you marry, you'll still be my daughter. Hinata is still my daughter too, no matter what her husband thinks."

Hanabi stiffened slightly at this. He meant to go on running their lives forever? No! The man needed a wife and fast!

Missing her inner turmoil, Hiashi continued. "If, and that's a big if, I remarry. It will be at my own choosing. Shizune and Yugao are …well, it would not work out."

"Why?" Hanabi asked, genuinely curious. "Why wouldn't they work out?"

Hiashi paused, unsure of the reasons himself. He didn't want to admit to his child that neither had seemed even remotely interested in the idea.

"They just wouldn't." He stonewalled her. "Now, head downstairs and see what you're new workout will look like."

"Hai." She said as she raced away with a quick smile.

Hiashi looked around his daughter's room. So, she didn't want him lonely? Well, he wasn't lonely. He stood to head back downstairs himself, firm in his belief he wasn't, and wouldn't be lonely.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The elderly cook had been thanked and dismissed. Gaara and Temari, reading the tension between their brother and his wife, had pushed them both out the door as quickly as possible.

Hinata took one haughty look down her nose at him, no small feat since she was shorter than he, and took off toward their room.

Kankuro sighed and followed her. They had a lot to discuss. And judging from her angry looks, they weren't going to be picking up where they'd left off. More's the pity as far as he was concerned.

When she reached his room, she swept inside like royalty and then waited for him to get just to the door before slamming it in his face.

Nope. She wouldn't be wearing that lacy scrap for him anytime soon. He opened the door and waited, to see if anything flew out at him. But nothing happened. "Hinata?"

Silence. Kankuro sighed and walked inside. A small white box flew at his head, he caught it automatically. "What's this? A gift or a missile?"

"Y…you tell me!" She said, still not meeting his eyes. "Who w…was it for?"

Puzzled, Kankuro opened the box. There was a vial of scent. Curious, he unstoppered it and sniffed at the musky perfume. "Not my style, but I'll wear it if you want me too." He offered, hoping it would appease her.

Hinata paused. "You didn't l…leave that for me?"

Her husband looked down at the vial and then back up to her. "What do you mean?"

His wife just stared at him a moment. "It was h…here when I arrived. Your slut was trying to t…take it with h…her."

Kankuro's brow lowered at that. "Stop referring to Aomi like that. She's dead."

Hinata blew that off. "Did you p…put that box in h…here or not?"

"Not."

The kunoichi frowned. "Did your sl… did SHE bring it with her perhaps?"

Kankuro frowned and grasped the vial firmly. "I'm going to have this checked out, stay here."

"I'm goi…going with you." Hinata informed him.

The puppeteer watched her as she hurried to his side, looking up at him angrily. He sighed. Was she going to continue to do the opposite of what he wanted? Briefly he debated about whether or not to tell her NOT to have sex with him, just to see if it would work and she'd do the opposite.

Hinata glared at him. "Well?" She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Kankuro sighed. Nope, he was pretty sure that wouldn't work.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**The scene with Gaara watching Hinata is for gracemis who asked for a moment like that. Hope you enjoyed! As for your other request ...well, I won't say other than probably not, if thinks go the way I'm planning. We'll see.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! REVIEWS make my day, just thought I'd mention that in passing ... LOL**

**Oh. And yes. I've played with the Byakugan bloodline limit and who can get it and who can't (branch family). There's reasons for this, really. And yes, I've played with Hiashi's age too. **


	15. Plots, Plans, and Cupcakes

The medics were still testing the vial of 'scent' while Kankuro and Hinata waited for the results in a side conference room.

"What could be taking so long?" Kankuro groused as he paced up and down the room made smaller by his constant movement.

His wife studiously ignored him as she too waited, although she was sitting serenely at a small table with a cup of tea.

The door squeaked a bit as it opened, and the puppeteer whirled around anxiously. "Oh, it's only you two." He whined and went back to pacing.

Anko and Temari ignored his ill humor and walked over to sit down close to Hinata.

"Pumpkin! What's this I hear about a slut dying and someone trying to make it look like you did it?" Anko grinned evilly as she saw Kankuro's shoulders tense up.

"So, when did I move from animal names to produce?" Hinata said quietly as she sighed with resignation.

Anko shrugged and gave the younger kunoichi a wink. "I'm versatile! Now tell me …about Aomi …"

"I didn't kill her." Hinata said with cold precision, her eyes staring a hole in her husband's back as Temari bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Anko tutted her tongue. "Now see, **_that's_** where I'm having a problem. I'm wanting to know why you DIDN'T kill the slack bitch. I'm very disappointed in you, you know."

"Someone g…got to her before I c…could." Hinata blushed, even as she spoke the rather cruel rejoinder. It wasn't quite the truth, but she almost wished she had been the one to kill her husband's former lover.

A low growl emanated from the puppeteer as he stopped and stared at the three women. "Fine. I get that none of you cared for Aomi. But I did. Can we let go of the name calling, she is the victim here after all."

Hearing Kankuro say out loud that he'd had feelings for the slain girl cut Hinata to the quick. Her hand started to tremble before Anko put her own hand on top of the younger woman's in a falsely casual move.

"No. I call everyone names. Just ask gosling and chickadee over here." Anko cooed in her patented 'dangerous' voice.

Temari raised a brow at that and looked over at Hinata. "Am I gosling or chickadee?" She whispered.

Hinata gave a half-hearted grin, even though she still felt trembly. "Just be g…grateful we're n...not sl...slack bitches." Temari thought it over and nodded with a small smile.

Kankuro sighed heavily. He was bone tired, worried, and very angry. And Hinata was back to stuttering, which he knew was more than likely his fault. When she felt unsure or uneasy, it always got worse. The puppeteer almost wished she'd get angry with him again, it was a sure fire way to get her to quit stammering and stand up for herself.

The door squeaked open again and Baki peered around the door. "Oi. We just got a message from the medics, but it didn't say why we were summoned."

"We?" Asked Temari.

"Cupcake!" Cooed Anko, earning a sour look from the Suna Kazekage as he entered the room, but no other response.

Kankuro leaned up against one wall as he gestured for the others to join them. "Hinata found a white box in my bedroom …"

"O..our." Mumbled Hinata almost under her breath.

"Yes, OUR bedroom." Kankuro amended, hoping she actually meant that. "It held a bottle of scent. She thought it a gift from me."

Gaara nodded, his mind racing. "But it's not?"

Kankuro shook his head negatively. "No. But Aomi was there, and appeared to be trying to take it from what Hinata's told us. I don't know. It could be nothing, but I insisted the medics check it out tonight."

Baki rolled his shoulders as he shook his head. "It's probably something then. Since the medics sent for the Kazekage before telling you what was in the 'scent'."

"And it might be connected to the note we found." Gaara continued thoughtfully. He held up one hand to keep from being interrupted. "We found a note laid out on Aomi's dresser in her rooms above the tea house. It was a note from 'k.' asking for a clandestine meeting."

Hinata's eyes went wide as the hand Anko held balled into a fist. She opened her mouth to blast Kankuro, but he forestalled her.

"I sent no note." He said simply.

"Good boy." Anko crooned softly, absently soothing Hinata. The purple-haired girl sat back, unsure and nibbling on her bottom lip.

Kankuro scowled at the spiky-haired kunoichi, but she smiled wickedly back at him, completely undeterred. He then glanced at his wife and nearly groaned aloud to see her absolutely miserable expression. "I didn't send a note." He told her directly.

Hinata stared back at him, taking in his openness and the sincerity fairly gleaming in his eyes. She nodded hesitantly, then again with a bit more confidence.

"This room is just not big enough for everyone, come sit on my lap dumpling." Anko ran her tongue over her lips as she flashed a naughty look over at Baki.

Baki's one good eye gleamed with appreciation even as he shook his head. He knew when he was being toyed with. The spiky-haired kunoichi was trying to relieve the tension permeating the room. He had to admit, she had a knack for the outrageous.

Temari gave a barking laugh, then covered her mouth as she tried to keep a stoic face. It failed. "D…d…dumpling?" She queried, looking from Anko then over to her former sensei. A man so hard and strict that 'dumpling' just didn't apply.

Anko shrugged absently. "He looks delicious to me." She said calmly.

Now even Hinata gave a shy smile. As his wife began to relax a bit, so too did Kankuro. That is, until the medic interrupted them with his report, bringing them all back to reality with a crushing 'thud'.

"Poison?" Kankuro roared, his stomach turning over to think of what could have happened to Hinata if she'd tried on the 'scent'.

"Is it really so surprising?" Gaara intoned, though he too felt like yelling. "After the lame attempt at the Leaf village with the snake, we at least know who the primary target is."

Hinata caught her breath as every eye fell on her.

Kankuro's hands clenched as he struggled not to go over and scoop her up protectively. She looked so tiny sitting there, looking uneasy at being the center of attention. And though he knew she wasn't as delicate as she looked, he couldn't help but feel angry that anyone would deliberately try and hurt her.

Baki steepled his fingers. "A snake in Hinata's bed, later a poisonous scent placed in her room." He paused a moment before continuing. "And the note found in Aomi's rooms did not have her name on the top of it."

Temari frowned. "Hinata said that Aomi, excuse me Hinata …the SLUT was trying to take the box with the scent inside it. Perhaps she'd found it with the note, but only had the chance to take one of the two items?"

Hinata spoke up finally. "T..that doesn't make mm…much sense, though. Why send p...poison if the note was to set up a tr…trap?"

Anko, no longer teasing as the matter had turned serious, held up one hand as she looked over the medical report. "It's not an instant poison. Meaning you won't drop dead at the first touch. Perhaps the poison was meant to slow down your movements, make you an easier target once you got to the inn?"

Gaara nodded. "That makes more sense than anything else. And the most likely reason that 'Hinata' was seen at the inn was the murderer realized he'd killed the wrong girl."

"So he used a transformation jutsu to place the blame on Hinata." Temari added. "Though, whomever it is probably knew the accusation wouldn't stand, so that means it was merely to confuse the issue. A delaying tactic."

"The gosling is good!" Anko chortled.

Temari leaned over to Hinata with a small smile. "Guess that makes you the chickadee." The purple-haired kunoichi actually managed a small chuckle at that, just as Anko had planned. Briefly, the older kunoichi wondered when she'd taken a liking to Hinata. At first, she'd just been on a mission, but she felt strangely protective over the girl now. Not just physically, but found she wanted to tease the girl out of her overwhelming shyness.

_Caring?_ Anko wondered if she might be coming down with something.

"The question becomes, what do we do now?" Gaara mused. "If it was just Aomi's death, then it could have been anyone. Sorry Kankuro. But, with the addition of the poisoned gift, the field narrows. That was a mistake on the killer's part."

Hinata cleared her throat, flushing a bit as all eyes turned to her again. But she stiffened her spine and powered ahead. "I w…was just thinking, what if the killer was upset about missing with the sn…snake incident."

Gaara nodded, impressed. "Yes. The killer might have been upset about failing while in Konoha and wanted to make sure there was no escape this time. He, or she maybe, hoped to use the poison as a safety plan of some sort."

Kankuro smiled proudly at Hinata, which only served to unnerve her a bit, though she tried to hide it. "That's good. See? Even if Hinata didn't take the bait with the note, then the poison would still be there as a back-up. And if Hinata DID go to the inn …" He shuddered at the thought. "…then the poison would help hinder Hinata's reflexes, making her an easier target."

"He's an idiot." Baki said with a sigh. "I'm sure there's been dozen of opportunities between here and the Leaf village for an assassination. This is a poison known to few outside of the shinobi realms. But this kind of inadequacy, I don't get it."

"Oh dumpling, and I thought you were smart!" Anko wailed piteously. "A straight up execution is the last thing this killer is after! The snake could have been accidental. And I'll bet that her death at the inn would be made to look like Kankuro, or perhaps one of his family had done it. Though I agree he, or she, is an idiot. You're still cute. Sure you don't want to sit on my lap?"

Baki sighed, but ignored the nickname. "My wife would have a fit."

"That's not a 'no' now, dumpling!" Purred Anko, making Hinata bite her lip and give the older kunoichi a quelling look. "Oh poo!"

Temari turned away, looking almost solemn as Baki answered Anko. Gaara noticed, but didn't say anything, though filing it away to be looked at later. His sister had had that same pained expression on her face just now that she'd had earlier in his office when speaking of her lover. Did Temari have a crush on Baki? Surely not, he'd seen nothing between them that even suggested such a thing. But Baki had known about the lover. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he went back to the subject at hand.

"We need a plan." Gaara watched his sister compose herself and turn back to the group with a determined look.

"I just got to liking my new sister, and I plan on keeping her." Temari said with a look towards Hinata.

Hinata sent the blond kunoichi a grateful look, some of her nervousness finally starting to ebb away. This family was a breath of fresh air after the Hyuuga household. Here nothing seemed to be done the 'proper' way, yet it all got done and said anyway. It was going to take some getting used too though …suddenly, Hinata's smile froze. That's _**if **_Kankuro decided to keep her as a wife after she told him she'd lied to him about the marriage night.

The puppeteer noticed the change in Hinata's body language, the subtle relaxation and the not so subtle tension that returned a heartbeat later. Again he fought the urge to scoop her up and carry her away from here, find out what was bothering her. Ruefully, he resisted, she'd probably knock him on his ass if he tried. He wondered if she was the type to stay angry long. He guessed he'd be finding out soon!

Baki nodded. "I'll have some of the shinobi's discretely looking into to people's whereabouts, question the innkeeper some more, things like that."

"I hate to say it, but what about Hajime?" Temari asked almost gently. "Is this maybe an attack against the Hyuuga by a Hyuuga?"

Baki shook his head. "Unfortunately, the man was with me most of this afternoon. It was almost 4:30 before I could get free. He's mightily upset about being restricted from Hinata, feels it puts her at risk." Baki coughed lightly. "He may have been right."

"Half past four still gives him time enough." Gaara mused, "but it does weaken him as a suspect."

Hinata shook her head. "I can't s…see my cousin do…doing this. Killing me ga…gains him nothing. He's branch family, my d…death would not bring h…him anything."

"Could he inherit?" Baki asked her bluntly. "If you and your sister die, could he inherit clan leadership?"

Hinata shook her head. "He doesn't h…have the Byakugan. Even though he's older than Neji, I suppose Neji would inherit first if both my sister and I are gone."

Gaara shook his head. "Fourth in line at best. Not good odds, especially with any children you or your sister, or even Neji might produce. That's a lot of murders. Even if he managed it, it would look awfully suspicious."

Temari pulled a face. "Fine, Gaara I suppose you'll need to allow him inside to help guard her. It was his original mission after all. I just can't help not liking him. No offense, Hinata."

"None taken." The purple-haired girl answered. In truth, she found Hajime a terrible bore and melancholy as all get out. Nothing she did ever seemed to suit her status as a Hyuuga, according to him.

Kankuro shook his head. "I'm not seeing how Hinata's death benefits anyone."

"You." Gaara pointed out slowly.

The puppeteer sighed. "Yah. But I'm not trying to kill her." He said so softly that Hinata's cheeks flushed a sweet rosy red. "Nor would I kill Aomi by mistake." At the mention of her dead rival, the flush fell away and she went deathly pale.

Anko sent Kankuro a cold look, but he missed it completely. "Well, it seems we need to put our collective heads close together and come up with a plan." Anko finally said, using her loud voice. "I call dibs on sitting next to dumpling."

"Wife." He reminded her simply.

Anko relented even as she pouted. "Cupcake then? Chickadee or gosling will be fine, but the cave-dwelling slime-covered crawfish is on his own."

Kankuro drew up, startled. "Wait, I'm lost …who's who?"

"I'm dumpling." Baki said with a smirk. "The girls are chickadee and gosling, but I don't know which is which."

Gaara sighed. "Don't look at me, I'm cupcake. That makes you the …"

"Cave-dwelling crawfish." Kankuro finished with a sigh.

Temari chuckled lightly. "No, no, no … it's the cave-dwelling _**slime-covered**_ crawfish." She corrected her brother helpfully.

"Why's that?" The puppeteer broke down and asked Anko after a pause, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Anko gave him a deadpan look. "Because they're blind, just like you."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Misyu entered Hiashi's study, finding the clan leader staring out his window at the night sky. "I thought you cleared off all your obligations for the coming week?"

Hiashi nodded absently, unable to pinpoint the source of his discontent. Hanabi was home and safe. Neji was here as well. He'd just received a messenger bird stating that Hinata and Kankuro had arrived in Suna earlier than expected. It wasn't even the danger to his family that distressed him. They were a ninja clan. There were ALWAYS enemies out to get them. So …why did he feel so …down?

"I'm missing the quarterly letters due to Ibaraki Juroken." Misyu said, heading over to the desk. "Perhaps I missed them?" It was most important that this packet went out. He had important news to include.

Startled, Hiashi turned to look at his advisor. "I'd forgotten about Juroken." He admitted.

Misyu nodded. "I never understood why you humor that old fool." He was taking a small risk by saying that, but knew that Hiashi wouldn't listen to _this_ piece of advice. The last thing he needed was for the quarterly missives to cease.

Hiashi drew in a sharp breath. "I'm only five years younger than Juroken. The man is hardly old." He said, remembering his funny, yet reclusive, brother-by-marriage.

The elder sighed. "I meant no offense. But he acted old even while young. It came as no surprise when he turned hermit. The only thing that was curious was his insistence, after Kioshi's death, of the updates on her children."

The Hyuuga leader turned back to the view outside his window. "I think he was looking for assurances that I didn't kill my wife. His baby sister. If chatty nonsense about my daughters gives him comfort, it is the least I could do for the man. He and Kioshi were close growing up."

"He was the only one from her family to show any interest." Misyu said quietly, unsure of Hiashi's mood since the man rarely spoke of his deceased wife. "Her parents sent a shrine gift, but didn't even bother to come for the services. They took no interest at all in the girls. Hanabi was what, almost two at the time?"

"They were always cold people." Hiashi snorted. "Colder than the Hyuugas if you can imagine. I wanted a son, but daughters were a gift too. They saw no value in girls. Cold."

Misyu stiffened at that. "The Hyuugas are not cold. Merely aware of our standing within the community."

"Cold." Hiashi whispered so low Misyu didn't catch it. He remembered his wife, the only sign of spring in that awful family. She and her brother were the only bright spots on _that_ family tree. "I'll write the updates tomorrow."

"The packet will go out late." Misyu stated, somewhat surprised. Hiashi was a stickler for schedules and organization.

"Tomorrow, Misyu." Hiashi told him, his voice detached as he continued looking out his study window.

Misyu frowned, but bowed and took his leave. "Hai. Tomorrow then." Well, a day late wouldn't be a problem. Not for a plan this long in the making.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime waited in his guest quarters for the summons he knew would come. He wished he could just walk up to Hinata and kill her on the spot. But …with the Byakugan, even a lowly kunoichi was a formidable opponent.

He fumed a bit at the injustice of it all. Here he was, a strong shinobi and a jounin. There she was, a weak stuttering fool. But she had the Byakugan and he had nothing. Well …that would change.

It was too bad Hinata wasn't already dead with evidence in place of Kankuro's guilt. Hajime wondered where the plan had gone wrong.

He'd deliberately made himself known until 4:30 this afternoon, then sped toward the inn where the brigand he'd hired had already done the deed. But it had been the wrong girl. The man had expected to get paid for his work, but had ended up with a broken neck instead.

Hajime had been furious to discover the silly blond twit in place of his pitiful cousin. Still, her death might serve him well.

After he had disposed of the brigand's body, he'd returned here to fume and think. And it was then he saw what he should have seen right from the start. With the slut's death, it would appear, correctly, that there'd been another assassination attempt on poor Hinata.

And Hajime was alibied tightly. By Gaara's trusted former sensei no less.

BUT …with him obviously innocent, and Hinata obviously in danger …then who better to be called in to remain close to her and keep her safe? Why her cousin of course!

Hajime chuckled. The rest was going to be easy.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Plots and more plots! I hope you like plots … I'll tell you what I like. REVIEWS! LOL**

**(oh like, no one saw that coming)**

**Seriously. Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. You're better than cookies (fewer calories too!).**


	16. Questions and Revelations

Two days after Aomi's body had been discovered, aside from the premise that it was in actuality an assassination attempt on Hinata, nothing more had come to light. Baki knocked on the Kazekage's office door, not wanting to admit he'd learned very little so far.

"Come in." Gaara called out even as Baki opened the door.

The wind shinobi entered the office and felt the weight of those pale-jade eyes light upon him. Ever since that night they'd met to discover what was in that vial of 'scent', Gaara had been acting differently toward him. And Baki just couldn't put his finger on it.

The red-head stared at him without any hint of an expression. "Well?"

Baki grunted and told him the truth. "We know little more. The witnesses swore they saw the Lady Hinata, but under questioning it was discovered that the person they saw was taller than the woman actually is."

"Definitely an imposter." Gaara nodded, motioning for his advisor to continue. "But we knew that."

"Yah." Baki nodded. "The poison is one that few know of outside of ninjas, and it's not widely used for assassinations. Typically, it slows down nerve and muscle reaction times and causes blindness, nausea, and spasms eventually, but only in the long run. Then death. With the amount a woman uses to put on scent though, it's likely the killer was looking to slow Hinata down rather than kill her outright through this method."

Gaara nodded thoughtfully, it fell in with what he'd been thinking as well. "Trying to counteract the Hyuuga bloodline limit would be my guess."

"I concur." Baki stated. "And this may or may not be unrelated. One of the Jun brothers has gone missing."

"Really? And someone bothered to complain?" Gaara asked, recalling one half of a troublesome pair. "How did they know he was missing, the smell coming from their house improved?"

Baki fought to maintain a straight face. "Akihiko came to complain that when he came back from his 'vacation' his brother was missing."

Gaara sighed wearily. "Let's translate. Akihiko returned from a smuggling trip to find his brother, and incidentally his buyer, missing? Could Hiroki have taken the profits and run?"

The wind master shook his head. "My spies tell me that the shipment is still intact. If Hiroki took off, he did so leaving a large amount of money behind. Still, of the two, Hiroki is the one most likely to take 'outside' jobs."

"Murder for hire?" Gaara sighed. "That's our job. We're the professional ninja, why would anyone turn to an amateur?" He held up a hand. "Money and deniability. Not to mention, you don't hire a Suna ninja to kill my brother's wife. It wouldn't go over well in the mission selection process."

Baki nodded. "We're looking into it."

"Work fast. Kankuro and Hinata are leaving for the Leaf village tomorrow."

"So fast?" Baki asked quietly, wondering how Gaara was taking Kankuro's move to Konoha.

Gaara nodded. "We both feel that with this failure, either the killer will try again right away or step back and plan better. In either event, Kankuro wants to get Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound. Seems he's feeling a mite protective."

Baki nodded and started to back toward the door. "I'll meet with Kankuro and the Leaf nin's to see what guards they'll be needing."

"I'm sending Temari with them." Gaara said, watching for a reaction.

But Baki merely nodded in approval. "Good choice. If you weren't Kazekage, I'd have included you on that too."

"You don't mind my sister's going?" The red-head's eyes sharpened and nearly gleamed with interest.

Baki paused and wondered at the rather sharp undertone. "No. She's an excellent jounin and Hinata already seems fairly comfortable with her. It's a good choice." He paused before adding, "why do you ask?"

"How did you know Temari wasn't a virgin anymore?" Gaara asked his advisor with deceptive simplicity.

The Kazekage's former sensei, though, could read him better than most. "If you have a question, ask it."

"I just did." Came the freezing cold response.

Baki caught his breath as he caught the meaning. Rage roared up, but was quickly reined in before he answered. "Ask your sister. And no, I have never looked upon her in that manner."

Gaara winced at the mingled pain and anger in that response. "I wouldn't ever have thought so, but the other night when you were mentioning your wife …Temari looked, unhappy."

The wind master sighed and rubbed his face with sudden weariness. "I can't tell you what you want to know, because I don't know the 'who' either. She'd never say."

"Someone from Konoha, that much I know." Gaara lied.

Baki nodded and took a seat before looking over at his former student. "That's my guess, judging from the timing and that's where she'd been spending a lot of her time."

Gaara nodded, it had been a calculated guess. "Why did she look so hurt though, at the mention of your wife?"

"That's for her to say." Baki paused, reading the concern on Gaara's face. "But if you work it out on your own, I won't deny it."

"How so?"

"My wife has worn that pained look herself a time or two." Baki said blandly.

Gaara considered that a moment before snorting lightly. "I thought that was just because she was married to you. Or does she think you're a dumpling too?"

But Baki didn't laugh or react, he just stared at him. "Goodnight Kazekage-sama." Baki said as he took his leave.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata wore her thickest and frumpiest sleepwear. She sat there on the bed and stared at him. Without saying a word.

Kankuro sighed. It had been this way for the past two days. And if he tried to say anything, she'd only nod or shake her head. If he tried to get her to talk she either turned stubborn or looked hurt. Either way he was doomed to fail, for she never said a word.

Anko said plenty though. Even Temari had gotten in on the act. None of them were happy with him right now. But he'd be damned if he gave Hinata an apology for dating a girl when he hadn't known he was even married!

He and Hinata still slept in the same bed, but that was about it. Actually, he wasn't sure how much sleep either of them were getting. This needed to stop soon.

Kankuro pursed his lips. If he told his wife WHY she needed to stop giving him the silent treatment, she'd probably run screaming for the hills. He looked over at her and she gave him a gimlet stare and sniffed, looking away. Probably thought she was being so brave.

What she was though …was cute as hell.

She couldn't sleep because she was so angry at him. He couldn't sleep because she was so near, and wouldn't let him touch her!

Kankuro sighed. When she stood up to him and gave him what for with those pale-lilac eyes, it was all he could do not to grab her and kiss her until she fainted from lack of breath.

Those awful sleep outfits were horrendous and swallowed her small frame. The innocent probably thought she was putting him off. But the thick fabric and boxy design only served to tease him with what he knew to be underneath. He'd seen her in that sexy lingerie. All the hideous outfits did was give him a strong desire to peel them off her hot little body, and her not-so-little curves.

His attention was caught when his wife suddenly gave a huge jaw-popping yawn, stretching as she arched her back. Not even an outfit as the one she was wearing could hide a figure as fine as hers when drawn tightly over those curves he so admired.

Kankuro groaned aloud, drawing her startled attention. He coughed and finally spoke for the first time since dinner. "How long are you going to keep this up?" He asked, hoping to draw her into talking to him at least. Even yelling at him would be an improvement.

Hinata's face flushed as she saw the appreciative look in the puppeteer's dark eyes. It wasn't like her at all to stay so angry or to hold any kind of grudge. In truth, it wasn't anger keeping her silent. It was guilt.

At night she'd fight not to cry as he lay behind her, his heat radiating like a siren's call to her. She'd lay there and think about what she'd done to him, with her lie. Her very BIG lie.

They weren't married! Not yet. Not until they consummated it, which he thought they had and she knew very well that they hadn't.

That first night, with her mind all racing with the suddenness of the slut's death, she'd not been able to think clearly. The next morning, she'd been eating breakfast when she was faced with the thought that the blond would be eating no more breakfasts, ever.

Hinata had caught her breath and looked up to find Kankuro's eyes on her that morning. And she felt like an imposter. A fake.

If she'd not interrupted Kankuro's life. If they weren't married, then in all likelihood, he'd still be dating Aomi and this would have been HER breakfast. Aomi's puppeteer, looking at her blond sluttiness. Her life, not Hinata's.

She'd nearly thrown up on the spot. Aomi wasn't the slut. She was! Hinata had stolen Kankuro's future, and Aomi's life. Hinata knew if she'd not been there in Suna, then Aomi wouldn't have been put in danger. And yet ...she still craved his attention. His touch. Didn't that make her the slut?

So the past two days she'd stayed quiet, trying not to scream, cry, or simply throw up. She was so tense she wasn't sure that a strong wind wouldn't break her in half.

"Hinata?" He wheedled, trying to coax a response from her.

"I w…want you." Hinata whispered, then her hand moved to cover her mouth in shock. She'd not meant to say that aloud!

Kankuro caught his breath and his smile spread over his face like a wildfire. He took a step toward her, but Hinata held up one hand and jumped up to her feet.

The puppeteer saw his wife standing on their bed and couldn't his body's reaction to THAT sight and THOSE words. "I want you too, Hinata."

"N…no!" She said desperately as she backed up one step. "It's n…not r…right!"

"Oh, it's very right." Kankuro crooned softly, moving slowly but inexorably towards her. "And I'm beginning to think you have a fetish for standing on beds."

Hinata looked down at the bed and blushed. When she looked back up she squeaked, he'd taken advantage of her distraction and had moved closer. A lot closer.

His arms wrapped around her knees and pulled her toward him. She stumbled and caught her balance on his shoulder as he nuzzled her stomach with his face, biting at the thick fabric.

"S…stop!" Hinata told him, then cried out in surprise as Kankuro managed to use his chin and nose to push up her top and his hot mouth opened on the sensitive skin of her belly. "N…nooooooo!"

"Yessssss!" He said against her trembling flesh. His teeth scraped against her stomach and then his tongue darted out to sooth the small stings.

Hinata saw stars and her knees started to buckle. Kankuro, feeling her balance shift precariously, swept her off her feet so she fell down onto the bed. He loomed over her with a wicked grin.

"We can't!" She hollered, desperately trying to pull her top down. Kankuro let her, then swift as a snake bent down and kissed the cleavage she'd accidentally exposed as she struggled to pull the hem of her top down over her trembling belly.

Kankuro gave her a wink and started to nibble on her collarbone. "We can." He insisted.

"Th…this isn't r…right!" She tried to roll away, but he followed her across the bed.

"Hinata." He called gently, leaning over her as his breath tickled hers. He brushed a feather soft kiss over her lips. "Don't be afraid. We're married."

"No! No we're NOT!" Hinata yelled out in desperation.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime's eyes went wide as he heard Hinata's voice clearly. He was a ninja with superb listening skills. He knew that his guard post was technically further down the hall, to allow the couple some privacy. But if Hinata was too careless not to use her Byakugan to check his location, then that was on her.

The Hyuuga heard a floorboard creak over toward the stairs, and quick as a flash he was back at his post.

The servant brought him the tea he'd ordered earlier, and on the way back downstairs that same servant swore never to bring anything to the Hyuuga again. The man had nearly taken his head off. If he'd not wanted the tea, he shouldn't have asked for it in the first place!

Hajime fumed at the stupid interruption. Fucking servants never knew their proper place. Hiashi kept family retainers years past their effectiveness. He should have turned them out long ago. These Suna servants were worse though. That man who'd just delivered his tea had been insolent when he'd sighed like that.

But Hajime had held his hand, knowing that it was better to let the slight pass than call attention to himself. Not here. He was alone in Suna. But wait until they were all back in Konoha. It would be different there.

Now. What had Hinata meant about they're not being married?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro sat and stared in stunned silence as his wife stumbled her way through her explanation. When she finished, she stared back at him, unsure of his reaction.

The problem was, he didn't know HOW to react.

"We're not married?" He asked stupidly, then shook his head. "Are you making this up out of some misguided attempt to make me feel better about that night?"

She shook her head almost violently, her cheeks bright red.

"No, I didn't think so." Kankuro looked at Hinata and ….just looked at her. "A nosebleed?"

She nodded so vigorously he winced, hoping she didn't hurt her neck.

"But what gave you the nosebleed?" He asked. "Did I hit you after all?"

Hinata shook her head again, and he was surprised to see her face heat up any more. He hadn't thought she could blush any harder. He was wrong.

"I…I'd n…never s…seen a n…ak…naked man b…before."

Kankuro's eyebrows shot up. "And what you saw gave you a nosebleed?"

She nodded miserably.

"Front or back?"

Hinata shook her head, not getting the question at first. Then she squeaked and looked down at her fingers gathered in her lap. "B…b….bac…back." she admitted helplessly.

Kankuro snorted. "Good thing you didn't see the front if the backside gave you a nosebleed." He imagined his sheltered little wife would have died on the spot. Wait. No she wasn't his sheltered little wife. Not yet.

Suddenly Kankuro felt closed in. He felt hot and couldn't think quite straight. "I need time to think through this." He got up and headed for the door, ignoring his w... Hinata's stricken expression.

"D…d…do you h…hate me n…now?" Hinata gave a strangled whisper as her heart broke, seeing him leaving the room.

The puppeteer looked back at her. "No. But I need to think."

She nodded, when what she really wanted to do was cry.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime watched with deceptive disinterest as Kankuro swept by him on his way downstairs. The puppet shinobi had looked …odd. Tense. Distracted. Angry maybe?

A moment later, a distraught and weeping Hinata rushed out of the room as well.

"Lady Hinata?" Hajime asked soothingly. Maybe she'd confide in him, they were family after all.

Hinata ignored him and ran for the opposite hallway.

Hajime followed, calling out to her. "Lady Hinata? What's wrong? Perhaps I can help?"

But she ignored him and stopped at Anko's door, knocking timidly.

The spiky-haired kunoichi opened the door and took in Hinata's weepy face and Hajime standing several steps behind her. "Attack?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He responded coolly. He really had no use for Anko and her stupid comments. A woman like that had no business interacting with a Hyuuga. She was too brazen by half.

Hinata, though, apparently disagreed with Hajime's assessment of the kunoichi. She fell into Anko's arms weeping.

"I…I…I to…told h…im e…ver…everythING!" She wailed.

Anko flashed a worried look at the girl and pulled her into her room. "Okay pancake, come in."

Hajime stepped forward only to have Anko tell him, "Girl stuff." Then she had the gall to slam the door in his face. Hajime's fists clenched, but he let the matter slide. He had much to think about.

Hinata 'told him everything' and thought they weren't married. Now. What exactly did that mean?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Can't sleep?" The voice startled Kankuro as he sat on the small balcony, looking out over Suna.

The puppeteer didn't answer his brother directly. "I've always loved this sight. Suna, this is home."

Gaara nodded as he settled down next to Kankuro. "She still not talking to you?"

"I wish." The puppet shinobi snorted. She'd broken her silence alright. "What do you think of her?"

"Me?" Gaara asked, then mulled over the question for a long moment. "I hated her at first. But that was because of what she represented rather than anything she did."

Kankuro nodded. "I never hated her. Didn't want to be married to her, but I never hated her."

The two brothers sat in silence and looked out over the night sky. "She's too shy. But you seem to be a good influence on her. And she's definitely jealous of Aomi." Gaara chuckled. "I thought her too weak, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"She's not weak." Kankuro stated. "The shyness makes it look that way. But she's not weak. I still don't want to be married."

Gaara laughed. "Too late now. Maybe if you'd not drunk so much sake you could have kept your hands off her."

Kankuro's mouth opened to tell Gaara the truth, but couldn't get the words out. If the truth became known, it would destroy Hinata. She'd die of embarrassment alone. And even if she deserved it for the lies she let him believe, he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

"Is it so bad being married to her?" Gaara asked, unsure of Kankuro's strange mood. It wasn't like him to brood like this.

The puppeteer sighed. "I was just trying to make a good situation out of a bad one. We were married without our say so or anything. It wasn't my fault. It certainly wasn't her fault. She's smart and sexy and sweet."

Gaara shrugged. "Doesn't sound terrible yet."

"She can also be manipulative and sneaky and downright mean."

"Really?" Gaara asked, not seeing that in her but willing to concede the observation since Kankuro obviously knew her better. "So's Temari."

The puppeteer laughed, but it was without humor.

"Speaking of Temari …" Gaara started.

"No." Kankuro sighed. "Even if I knew who she'd been with, I wouldn't say."

Gaara shook his head. "What does Baki's wife brood over?"

Kankuro gave his brother a strange look. "Where did THAT come from?" But Gaara didn't answer so the puppeteer thought about it, but merely shrugged. "I don't know her very well."

"Baki didn't bring her around much." Gaara commented, without mentioning that _he_ was the reason Baki hadn't brought his wife around his students much. Not when he'd been a cold-blooded murderous demon vessel. Ever since he'd changed though, Baki had actually invited Gaara over to eat on a few occasions. "Too bad they don't have any children."

Kankuro nodded. "He'd be a good father." Neither mentioned that their former sensei had basically raised the three siblings. Their father hadn't been very …parental. No, the Fourth had not been what anyone would have deemed as a good parent.

"Does Baki's wife have anything in common with Temari?" Gaara continued, unwilling to let go of the subject.

His brother shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. She's not a kunoichi or anything. I know she's a good cook, and Temari isn't. No common ground that I know of."

Gaara frowned, unable to put his finger on what it was Baki had been hinting at earlier.

Kankuro frowned as his thoughts left Gaara's strange questions and returned to the puzzle that was Hinata. What was he supposed to do now?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime had a wild thought. The consummation of the marriage hadn't been proven by a medic. But everyone had assumed it had taken place, accepting Kankuro's word on the matter. That and a bloody sheet.

But ...what if the couple had lied to everyone in order to take the pressure off? He was sure this had to have been Kankuro's idea, Hinata being far too timid to come up with such a bold move.

So now… now she wanted to make it real. And he didn't. She'd confessed her feelings for him, hence the 'I told him everything'. And Kankuro wasn't interested, as evidenced by his taking his leave. And Hajime knew he'd not been back inside yet either.

What to do, what to do? Hajime pondered the question even as he penned a quick note to his father to be sent off on a fast courier bird. This information was golden. Now he just had to keep the couple apart until after the boy's twentieth birthday.

Then …there would be no wedding. Hinata would be humiliated and possibly even disavowed as a Hyuuga. Hajime smiled happily as he headed off to where the messenger birds were kept.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"S…so wh..what should I do?" Hinata swiped at her still leaking eyes with a hankie.

Anko sighed. "Fuck him."

"I ca…can't t…tell h..him th..that!" Hinata wailed. "I ki..kind of l…li…"

"Like him?" Anko interrupted gently. "Yeah pancake, I got that. I don't mean to tell him to fuck off, I mean …you're going to have to fuck him. Seduce your husband and drive him over the edge. We have to turn you from a pancake into a …a… siren."

Hinata sniffled and stared at Anko hopefully.

The spiky-haired kunoichi looked at the shy girl with long purple hair pulled brutally back from her face. Her blotchy, tear stained face. Covered from head to toe in the dowdiest sleeping clothes known to exist.

Anko grinned and lied. "Piece of cake."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Tune in next week at the same bat-time and same bat-channel … oops, channeling my past, sorry!**

**Anyway, no posts tomorrow, things planned. Maybe Thursday, I hope anyway.**

**As always, REVIEWS are my drug of choice. Support my habit, please!**


	17. News and New Arrivals

_**Two days ago in Konoha ….**_

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." The soft voice called from the doorway.

Tsunade's growl and anger at being interrupted fell away as she saw the elderly shrine priest bowing respectfully at her. Her eyes cut to Shizune, who shrugged. The man's robes pronounced him the head of the priests over the local shrine.

"Please, Hokage-sama, I am known as Yasuo." The man's voice was musical and soft with humility.

Wondering at the unusual visit, Tsunade gestured for the man to enter and sit. "Come in Yasuo-dono. You are of course welcome," she lied. Shrine business didn't always mesh comfortably with ninja protocol and dealings. "May I offer you some tea?"

The man smiled at her use of an honorific that showed utmost respect. "We have not seen you at the shrine since the last festival." He said without too much of a barb.

Tsunade grimaced. "Hai. I've been busy. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

The priest just sat and smiled at her, saying nothing.

"I'll be there next week." Tsunade promised as Shizune watched, utterly amused.

The priest smiled wider, but still said nothing.

"Tomorrow? I can be there tomorrow." Tsunade finally sighed, giving in with ill grace.

"As you wish." Yasuo said with gentle humility.

Tsunade ground her teeth together at his small victory. "Well?"

The priest finally frowned. "It has come to my attention that a snake, not of this region, has bitten one of your villagers?"

Instantly alert, both Shizune and Tsunade shot each other an incredulous look. "Hai. We've been asking around about such a snake, to see how it arrived here since its natural habitat is so far away."

"You didn't seek guidance at the shrine." Was his pointed response, with a calmly lifted brow.

Tsunade sighed and admitted, "An oversight, and a bad one. I'm sure my assistant is at fault. Please, what information do you have?"

Shizune sighed, but refrained from commenting. After all these years, she was almost used to being the scapegoat.

Yasuo looked unhappy as he spoke. "One of my priests has an interest in herpetology, and has an extensive collection of snakes. Apparently, his hyann coral snake has gone missing."

"We found it." Tsunade said gruffly. "It's a little worse for wear."

The priest winced. "Yes. Only …only it didn't get away. It was taken."

"Oh?" Shizune breathed out as she picked up some paper to make notes with. "Why are you just now telling us this?"

Yasuo sighed and nodded. "We just found out ourselves. You see, the priest in question is Tomio and he is blind. His assistant actually carries out all the care for his snake specimens. But the lad was on a cleansing journey and his replacement wasn't familiar with all the snakes. He didn't know one was missing until the normal assistant returned."

Tsunade slumped back in her chair in irritation, her fingertips beating a tattoo into the surface of her desk. "So, I suppose the replacement lad would have no clue as to who took the snake."

"On the contrary." Yasuo smiled sadly. "He does."

Shizune nearly dropped her pen. "How?"

The priest looked at them sagely. "The lad, before coming to the temple, was actually a chuunin here in the village. I won't discuss his reasons for leaving the shinobi life, but I will say it wasn't because he lacked skills. He may not have realized that there was one less snake, but he could see through a ...a false image with no problem."

"You have our undivided attention." Tsunade urged the man to continue.

"He, and I agree, feel that of all the visitors to Tomio right before the incident in question. Well, the one that had disguised himself with a …what do you call it?" The priest asked.

"A transformation jutsu." Tsunade replied quickly, eager to get a name. "Go on, man!"

Yasuo sniffed at being rushed, but gave in to the pleading look on Shizune's face. "Yah, well …the lad did recognize a transformation jutsu. Not only that, but he's well versed in spotting chakra signatures."

Tsunade stood and started barking out orders to her assistant. "Find everyone we suspect and bring them here, tell them nothing. Get this lad from the shrine over here too. While they're waiting, have him enter the room and take a seat. Next …"

"My dear Hokage-sama." The priest held up one hand to stall her as he interrupted, without raising his voice. "There is no need. The lad is well familiar with that chakra signature. I already have a name for you."

Tsunade's eyes gleamed as she leaned forward. "Oh, do tell."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Dad?" Hanabi whistled from the center of the practice area. "You look great!"

Neji looked up from where he was helping Hanabi with her recovery exercises. He scowled a bit as Yugao nodded at the older man too. He didn't need to have the blue-haired kunoichi paying attention to his very eligible uncle, despite the plan to marry the man off!

"Hyuuga men are blessed." Yugao said casually as she headed for the water pitcher with an easy grace that pulled Neji's gaze.

_Wait_! Neji thought. Did she mean _**all**_ Hyuuga men? Did that include him? He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid.

"Father would make any woman the perfect husband." Hanabi told Yugao, looking as innocent as she could.

Hiashi frowned at his youngest, although he felt pleased. He was a bit ashamed of the amount of time he'd taken getting ready this morning. He'd even gone so far as to put something in his hair that his servant swore would 'make it shine'.

"Stop that, Hanabi. I just dropped by to tell you that I was going to go up to the Hokage tower. I want to see what progress they've made looking into our incident here." Hiashi looked down at his daughter sternly.

But Hanabi frowned. "I'm not an 'incident'. And you're overreacting. It's someone's pet who got out, that's all. Now they're all too afraid of you to come forward and claim it."

Hiashi frowned. "Afraid of me? Nonsense."

"You are rather a formidable presence, Hyuuga-sama." Yugao said with a quiet smile. She still found it strange, even after being Hanabi's sensei, to have been so openly welcomed into the Hyuuga residence. The clan leader's elegant manners weren't to her personal tastes, but she had to admit, he was a good looking man.

Neji frowned harder and shot non-verbal daggers at Hanabi with his eyes. She just stuck her tongue out at him when no one else was looking. He rolled his eyes back at her.

"Please, I am Hiashi." The clan leader smiled at the blue-haired sensei.

Yugao nodded. "I am honored, and I am Yugao." She returned the favor and gave him permission for the more personal form of address.

Neji groaned.

"Are you injured?" Hiashi frowned, catching the small sound.

"No, I'm fine." Neji mumbled, keeping his eyes lowered so the jealousy wouldn't be read there.

Hiashi nodded to himself. He'd been right. Neji was interested in the blue-haired woman. Now. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? He'd have to think on the matter. There were more advantageous marriages he could find for the lad, but he owed his brothers memory more than that. He'd have to instruct Misyu to look more deeply into the young woman's background.

"Lord Hyuuga?" A servant called from the doorway leading back to the main part of the house. "The Hokage and her assistant are here to see you."

"Wow!" Hanabi giggled. "How's that for perfect? Saves you a trip!"

Hiashi frowned. There was no reason to come to see him unless they had vital news. "Neji, stay with Hanabi. Yugao, if I may be so bold?"

"Hai." She nodded to him as he hurried away. The former ANBU knew the meaning behind an unannounced personal visit from Tsunade as well. She moved closer to her young charge.

Neji stiffened as Yugao moved closer to him as well as Hanabi. He couldn't look at her or he might melt or worse ...say something idiotic.

"My cousin likes you." Hanabi said brightly, and smiled smugly at Neji who nearly died on the spot.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You have news?" Hiashi asked as he ushered in Tsunade and Shizune into his personal study.

"Better." Tsunade told him coolly. "I have a name."

Without further discussion, Shizune handed over a piece of paper. Hiashi read the name three times, while inside he was roaring with disbelief and horror.

"I sent him to protect Kankuro and Hinata on their trip to Suna." He said despairingly.

"Alone?" Tsunade asked quickly.

"No, with Mitarashi Anko." Hiashi looked up, a world of pain in his pale eyes.

Shizune swallowed hard, then gave a short nod. "They're fine then. Anko may be unconventional, but she's also tenacious and loyal."

"And in harms way." Hiashi said, then sighed and straightened his shoulders. "I need to send out word somehow, without alerting ….him." He said, unwilling to speak the traitor's name aloud.

Tsunade nodded. "I've taken that liberty already. I wanted to send Kiba and Shino, but they're not back yet. Luckily Kakashi was here and I've sent him along with Naruto and Sakura. They're traveling at top speed, I assure you."

Hiashi nodded and saw that his hand was trembling as he held the sheet of paper with Hajime's name on it. He put the paper down deliberately and forced his hand to still through sheer will. "You have my thanks." He told her sincerely, knowing that Kakashi could protect his daughter and her husband. That is, if they were alive when he got there.

"What we need to know is, was the man working alone? What could his motive be?" Tsunade continued.

"How sure of this name are you?" Hiashi brought himself to ask, shaky from the blow of such a betrayal. "His father is one of my closest advisors."

Shizune looked at him sympathetically. "Quite sure."

"We want permission to search the Hyuuga household." Tsunade told him bluntly.

Hiashi shook his head in denial. "Is that necessary?" He asked, even knowing that he himself would make such an order the moment these two left his study. "I can have it searched much more quickly and without …"

"Apologies, Hyuuga-sama." Tsuande broke in. "That's not really a request. I am unsure of each and every Hyuuga at this point."

Hiashi drew himself up into his most haughty look. "Even me?"

"Everyone." Was the chilly response.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Present day ….**

Kankuro was grouchy. After he snapped at the first few people, Gaara included, most just gave him a wide berth.

Hinata looked pale and was being even more quiet than usual. She stoically stood to one side with her bags ready as her husband stared at the pack mules.

Temari leaned over to the purple-haired girl. "I wouldn't worry so much. If he's taking his puppetry gear back to Konoha, chances are he's going to stay there."

Hinata bit her lip. She just couldn't be sure. Kankuro had not returned to their room last night. Not that she suspected any liaisons, after all Aomi was already dead. No, she just knew that he was avoiding her, and that hurt.

"Did you use the tea bags?" Anko whispered loudly and Hinata blushed as Kankuro turned to glare at them. She nodded though. "Y…yes. I think it h..helped a little."

Anko and Temari shared a look as they saw the dark circles still under Hinata's swollen eyes despite the home remedy.

"Temari?"

The blond kunoichi looked over and saw Baki over to one side. She nodded to Anko and went over to talk with her former sensei.

Baki pulled her over farther to one side. "Fair warning. Gaara's asking questions about your …personal life."

Temari nodded, her expressive face closing down. "I know."

"Are you alright?" He asked, not ungently. "Returning to Konoha?"

The blond stared at him a moment. "You're fishing." She accused, knowing she'd never actually told anyone about whom she'd been seeing. Or where.

Baki snorted. "That much was obvious. It was where you were spending a lot of your time, and requesting every mission heading that way. Then you stopped."

A faint blush tinted her cheeks as Temari looked away. "We need to get going soon, to beat the weather. Sand storms are bad this time of year, it's well into fall now."

The wind master accepted the change of subject, and didn't comment further.

Temari headed back over toward Hinata, then suddenly sprinted forward as she saw the purple-haired girl sway ominously. Anko put her arm around the petite girl's shoulder as Temari got there.

"It's not over yet." Anko crooned, this time in a real whisper. "The termite will be toast when I get done with you. He'll be at your feet."

Temari looked around, trying to spot what was upsetting Hinata so. "What?"

Anko looked up with angry eyes, belying the soft croon of her words. "Your brother, the termite, is leaving the pack mules behind."

Hinata looked up at Temari and the blond caught her breath at the misery there. It was borne home to her, all of a sudden, just how much the Leaf kunoichi cared for her brother.

When had that happened? Temari pretended to look around as she tried to find her internal balance again. When she'd first heard about her brother's arranged marriage she'd wanted to dislike the girl. Kill her if needed. To her surprise, she'd actually liked Hinata as she'd gotten to know her a bit better. But even so, she'd just thought in terms of the two of them making a go of a bad deal.

But Hinata actually seemed to care. Temari frowned. This wasn't good, especially if Kankuro really was trying to get out of the marriage. "I'll be back." She told them, then stalked off to find a certain puppeteer.

Kankuro wasn't hard to spot as he talked with the man in charge of the pack mules. Temari walked up and beaned him across the back of his head with her fan. She watched him stumble and nearly fall, then glare at her.

Kankuro sputtered. "What the hell?" He managed, as the pack mule master backed away wisely.

"Oh don't whine." Temari told him chidingly. "If I'd really meant to hit you, you'd be down. By the way, your new nickname is termite."

Her brother winced as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, what's the love tap for anyway?" He ignored the part about his new name, Anko would only come up with something worse if he argued about it.

"Look. I know _you_ know, because I _know_ Hinata told you." She said cryptically, in case anyone was listening in. She eyed Hajime as he stood to one side, looking utterly bored and disdainful. Yet strangely happy. She didn't like that for some reason.

Kankuro straightened up, then he too looked around and glared at a few people who backed up warily. "You know?"

She nodded solemnly.

"How long did you know?" He asked suspiciously.

Now Temari smirked. "A little longer than you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped, fury lighting his dark eyes.

Temari didn't even blink as she snapped back at him. "Not my place. Besides, I was just happy she had a backbone after all."

He growled and clenched his fists, wanting to hit something …anything. "Do you know the HELL I went through? What I thought I did?"

His sister had the gall to smile and nod at him. "Priceless actually. But think of it as a compliment. Your ass is worthy of a nosebleed to one girl at least. And you're married to her, that's a big plus."

Kankuro choked and tried to catch his breath as she watched him almost gleefully. "We're not mm…" he looked around and then narrowed his eyes on his sister. "We're just NOT, not yet."

"Happy birthday four days early. Four and counting." She said ruthlessly, reminding him of the deadline to consummate the marriage. "Or are you looking for a way out? Is that why you're leaving your puppetry gear?"

The puppeteer, in full Bunraku glory, looked confused. "What does my gear have to do with anything?"

Temari shifted so that he could see his wife watching them with anxious eyes. "She thinks you're planning on getting out of the marriage since you've ordered your gear to stay behind."

Kankuro groaned. "I don't believe this! Of course I'm looking for a way out. It's just that since I'm no longer in the Hokage's office with everyone demanding an answer right then, I have a second chance to think things through. That's all."

His sister frowned. "For someone who doesn't like her, your eyes sure do follow her a lot." She pointed out plainly. "And I've seen how protective you look when she's upset. And try and tell me you don't **_want_** her, and I'll call you a liar."

Now he frowned too. "Sure. She's not so bad. But she's hardly my type. I'll be walking on egg shells the rest of my fucking life! Worried that I'll upset her delicate sensibilities or some such nonsense. I need a girl who can stand up for herself, not just stand there and look all …" His voice trailed off as he gestured toward his wife, but she was no longer standing there.

Anko was deep in discussion with Gaara, but Hinata wasn't with them.

Temari frowned as both she and her brother looked around for her. Suddenly, Temari started laughing.

"What?" Kankuro growled down at her.

Temari didn't answer, merely pointing over to where the pack mules were. Hajime was behind her, looking like he was smelling something bad. Hinata was talking to the pack master who was shaking his head. The two were obviously arguing, and it was the older man who seemed to be backing down from the petite kunoichi.

"Seems the mouse can not only roar, but give commands." Temari cackled as the man scratched his chin and nodded.

Kankuro sighed and stalked over to them. "I thought I made it clear what I wanted." He began, talking to the pack master in charge of the mules, who drew up defensively.

"N…No." Hinata choked out. "We are not leaving your puppetry gear here. This was the re…reason we came out here to begin with."

If Kankuro was pleased that she seemed to stammer less during that, he didn't show it. "Hinata." He began slowly.

"I'm k…keeping you." She said boldly, but couldn't meet his gaze.

A small smile escaped him as he looked down at her, at least six inches shorter than he, as she informed him of her ownership. Of him.

"I've tried to explain to her that we weren't staying behind, but coming at our own pace." The pack master said with exasperation. "She won't hear nothing of it, demands we travel with you all."

"Hinata." He began again.

She looked up at him with her pale-lilac eyes, determination written all over her face. "I. want. them. with. us." She said each word as if her life depended on it.

Kankuro looked down at her delicate features and sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me when they slow us down. The weather isn't so good right now. I wanted them to wait until the sand storm passes us. If we hurry, we'll miss the brunt of the storm. But if we travel with the mules, we'll all get caught. But if you want to die out in the desert, that's fine with me."

Hinata blinked and blushed prettily. He frowned and reached down to run his thumb over the dark circles lining her eyes. "You trying to look like Gaara?" He mused softly.

She shook her head, feeling like a fool. "What sand storm?"

Kankuro pointed off into the distance. "See that blur? Everyone from Suna learns the signs of a coming sand storm. It's in the distance and looks deceptively far away. It'll be here in about an hour. And it's traveling the same way we are. At ninja speed, we'll be fine. But the mules won't."

"Oh." She looked so ashamed that Kankuro groaned and pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hinata." He started again. "Why did you agree to the marriage?"

The purple-haired kunoichi had been stiff when he'd hauled her into his arms, but she'd started to relax until he spoke. "I was only one year old." She whispered.

His arms squeezed her as the pack mule master gave him a nod and turned away to give his men orders to shelter the mules for the time being, but not to unpack them.

She sighed heavily as her own arms came up to tentatively wrap around him. "Why are you a…always so w…warm?" She asked, avoiding his question.

Hinataaaaa." He dragged her name out on a long sigh.

Her hands flattened on his back, her fingertips flexing to feel the muscles there. Tears pricked her eyes as she savored the moment. "I j…just …well, that is …I f…felt …"

"Oi, Hinata!" The cheerful voice calling out to her, made her knees tremble.

Both of them turned, utterly shocked to see that while they'd been distracted, visitors had been arriving.

"N…NNN…Naruto?" Hinata exhaled, turned bright red, and nearly fainted in her husband's arms.

Kankuro stared at the blond as he held his wife's weight against him. Sudden rage tore at him, even as his mind forgot that she wasn't technically his wife …yet.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Did you hear the yell of horror as I lost all my edits? Had to redo them. Hate that. And this chapter was really difficult to write for some reason. There was so much I wanted to fit in, but it only diluted the story lines. I had no idea what I was going to write when I sat down today. Hope y'all like it! REVIEW and let me know!**

**Special thanks to CM and Katsumicutie ...for reasons known to them. Hang tough.**


	18. Green Eyed Monster

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Naruto hooted loudly as he bounded up towards Hinata, relief sharp in his clear blue eyes.

Kankuro growled as he felt Hinata draw in a rather shaky breath. "N…N..Naruto?"

_His_ name on her lips made Kankuro burn. He didn't stop to rationalize it. He didn't bother to think. Chakra strings roared out of his fingertips on one hand, the other holding Hinata to him.

Naruto's eyes grew big as he felt, rather than saw, the effects. His boots suddenly seemed to have a mind of their own. They stopped cold. He didn't. Naruto fell face first into the rough terrain, dirt and sand rising up to greet him harshly as he dropped like a stone.

He came up spitting, trying to blow out the embedded sand from his nose as nearly everyone laughed at him.

Kankuro wasn't laughing as he pressed a red-faced Hinata toward her cousin Hajime. He then turned to face what he perceived to be his rival with a stony countenance.

Naruto, knowing Hajime to be a traitor with at least one assassination attempt on Hinata to his credit, saw only the danger behind the puppeteer.

"Hinata! Come here!" Naruto exclaimed in a brash voice as he leapt to his feet. He was under orders to observe and protect Hinata and her husband, and not to alert the traitor that he'd been discovered. He should be playing it cool, but then again, that wasn't generally in his nature.

The puppeteer, hearing Naruto's order, gritted his teeth and summoned both Karasu and Kuroari. The blond took one look and shouted, "Hey?! What's the big idea? I just want to say hi to Hinata!"

Kakashi and Sakura had both been heading toward Gaara in order to inform the Kazekage of their mission, leaving Naruto to retrieve Hinata and Kankuro from Hajime's proximity. But when they saw the trouble brewing, they changed course.

Gaara too saw the trouble, but didn't understand the cause. Kankuro had no problems with Naruto that he was aware of, but here he was clearly attacking the Leaf shinobi.

For his part, Naruto was focused on getting Hinata away from Hajime. The Hyuuga traitor was now brandishing some kunai as he blocked Hinata from view. The blond fox ninja immediately replicated himself, with several of his copies trying to flank Hajime in an effort to extract the purple-haired girl from danger.

Kankuro ignored the Narutos standing in front of him, yelling at him to 'step aside'. He sent several of Karasu's arms to dispel the copies of Naruto now closing in on his wife. This only served to anger the original Naruto, and thusly, all the remaining copies.

Several of the copies jumped Kankuro, only to be stopped when one of their number was taken over by the puppet masters' chakra strings. Naruto fought Narutos, gamely dispelling a few before being overcome …by himself.

Kakashi shook his head sadly as he watched the brawl and sighed.

Hinata was appalled as her husband fought her first crush. Inside she was torn. She'd always rooted for Naruto. Always. Ever since their beginning Academy days, she'd looked on him with almost hero worship, almost always the only one cheering for him in her own silent way. So why did her hope now center around a certain puppeteer? Why didn't she feel more torn? She didn't want to see these two fight! And she'd hate to see either lose, but it wasn't Naruto she was worried about. Not this time.

Hajime put his arm around his cousin, uneasy and unsure of what was taking place. "Come along, Hinata." He didn't know the reason for this fight. And while it would make his day if she got hurt accidentally in the melee, he couldn't be seen shirking his duty. He needed to at least _pretend_ to protect her.

Poisoned projectiles landed in the sand where Naruto had been standing seconds before. A second volley headed right for where he was standing now.

Only to be met by a wall of sand as Naruto was yanked backwards by a fuming Sakura.

Chakra strings attached themselves to Naruto's boots again, pulling him toward the puppeteer. Sakura kept hold of her blond teammate and between the small tug-of-war, Naruto yelled at them both to let him go, not really wanting to fight either one. Yet he was never one to turn down a fight. But this mission included protecting Kankuro. What to do when it was the person you're supposed to protect fighting you?

"STOP!" Gaara yelled, even as he fought not to laugh at the sight of Naruto suspended in the air horizontally between an angry pink-haired kunoichi and his own brother.

"Why, hello Hinata-san." Kakashi materialized beside a startled kunoichi and her erstwhile guard. "It's been so long, we need to catch up. How's married life?" He chatted aimlessly as he easily drew her away from Hajime with a small wink, putting distance between the two cousins.

Hajime frowned. He and the copy-nin had never been friends. In fact, he strongly believed it had been Kakashi's recommendation that had denied him a spot in ANBU. He hurried after them.

"Put down Naruto." Gaara said calmly, yet sternly.

Kankuro gave one last pull on his chakra strings, but couldn't break Sakura's hold. The boots though, slid off the blond's feet with a popping noise. The puppeteer caught the boots with a sneer as they flew toward him, then coughed and dropped them. "Your boots stink."

The blond struggled free of Sakura's grip and raised a fist. "What the hell was that about?"

Anko, who'd started grinning at the first signs of trouble, was now on the ground doubled over with laughter. Temari was trying to pull her up, but was also laughing too hard to be of much assistance.

Gaara sighed at the two kunoichis and shook his head. "Care to explain this to an overworked and yet under-informed Kazekage? You two know anything about this?"

Neither could answer, but both shook their heads before catching each other's eye and collapsing once more into mirth. They knew jealousy when they saw it, and Kankuro looked pretty 'green' to them.

Baki sighed, looked around, and judged Kakashi to be the one in the know. He watched as the copy-nin neatly blocked every attempt by Hajime to rejoin his cousin. The wind shinobi walked up and greeted Kakashi as an old friend, which they weren't. He nodded as the copy-nin picked up on the silent offer of assistance.

"Baki!" Kakashi appeared to be grinning beneath his mask, but then, one never could tell for sure. "I know you offered to host me for some tea and company should I ever come through this way, but you didn't think it would be so soon. Hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"Not at all." Baki replied blithely, waiting to see where this was going. Both knew that no such offer had ever been made. "You are welcome here. Personal or business?" He asked as he deliberately stepped in front of Hajime as the Hyuuga attempted to join their grouping.

Hajime scowled. These Suna clods had no sense of societal graces. He coughed to gain their attention.

"Ah Hyuuga-san!" Kakashi said jovially, as if just now noticing the other man's presence. "You're the reason I'm here."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji wished the ground would open up beneath him as he stared in horror at his young cousin. Hanabi, for her part, just looked smug.

"Th…that's not …" Great. Now he sounded like Hinata. Neji wasn't a coward, but part of him just wanted to flee.

Yugao laughed. "First you try and set me up with your father, now your cousin?" She smiled easily down at her young charge. "Do I look that desperate to you?"

Neji started to breathe again.

Hanabi grinned. "Being with you would improve _them_, not the other way around, Yugao-sensei."

"She's so …precocious." Neji said in a rush. "I apologize for my cousin."

"No need." Yugao chuckled. "Hiashi-san already explained to me about Hanabi not wanting him to end up alone while she's away on missions."

Neji nodded, although this was the first he'd heard of that particular explanation. He dared a look down at Hanabi, who was doing her utmost to appear innocent. It wasn't working.

"Precocious?" Hanabi asked, acting like she didn't know what the word meant.

"Brat." Neji lied. "It means an annoying pest who acts like a childish nuisance."

Hanabi's face clouded over. Fire burned her cheeks as Neji put her down in front of her sensei. "I wouldn't mind if she married father. It's too bad she's not your type though."

Neji stopped cold, knowing this was going to be bad somehow. Yet unable to stop the moment.

"Being female and all." Hanabi insinuated, then squealed with terror as Neji went for her throat.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Me? How so?" Hajime asked arrogantly.

Kakashi though, wasn't ready to share. "Anko! Report!"

Mitarashi Anko's laughter faded as she leapt over to them, drawing up as tall as she could. She concisely and succinctly reported on all the happenings from the moment they all left the Leaf village up until this very moment.

As they were speaking, Kankuro calmed down enough to realize more was happening than he knew about. Still wary, he sneered at Naruto and headed over to where the copy-nin still had hold of his wife.

Both Naruto and Sakura followed, with the blond protesting that he 'hadn't started it!' to his angry looking teammate.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Hajime. "Your report?"

The Hyuuga sneered. "I don't answer to you."

Gaara watched the goings-on with little patience. "If anyone is traveling today, they need to leave now. There's a sand storm approaching fast and you're losing time. If you're staying, I want a word with each of you."

"Apologies, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said with a small bow and smile. "We were sent as replacements by the Hokage."

"Replacements?" Kankuro groused as he slipped up next to Kakashi. The copy-nin studied the puppeteer carefully a moment, then relinquished his hold on Hinata to her husband.

Hinata, for her part, didn't know what to do or say. But the moment Kankuro's arm went around her, a lot of her tension fell away. A fact not lost on anyone there, except for Naruto.

"We're here to protect Hinata-chan and this idiot." The blue-eyed fox shinobi growled at Kankuro.

The puppeteer, finally realizing he might have overreacted, didn't rise to the bait. "You should say so before trying to grab someone's wife."

Naruto sputtered in anger. "I wasn't trying to grab her!"

Hinata placed one hand on Kankuro's chest. "P…please, no m…more f…fighting."

The puppeteer stopped and bit back his retort, nodding. It hurt to hear his wife start stammering again. Was that because he'd acted the fool and embarrassed her, or the fact that Naruto was here?

"Jealousy is a bitch." Temari grinned brightly as her brother stiffened.

"I'm not jealous." He growled low back at her.

Unfortunately, no one believed him. Not even himself.

Naruto preened as threw out his chest. "I can see where you might get upset. I mean girls just fall all over me. And Hinata-chan's kinda weird but cute."

Somehow Sakura's fist found its way buried deep into a doubled-up Naruto's stomach as he gasped for breath.

Kankuro snorted derisively. "Thanks." He told Sakura with a wry grin.

"No problem." She said with an answering smile. "I've had a lot of practice shutting him up over the years."

Kakashi chuckled. "Aw the perils of youth."

Anko gave him an odd look. "Scarecrow, you start talking like Gai and I'm out of here."

Hajime, completely disinterested in the bedlam around him, focused on the issue at hand. "Who is replacing whom?"

"Us. You." Kakashi said, deliberately vague. He handed a note each to both the Hyuuga and Anko. "Read. Destroy. Go."

Hajime quickly read over his orders. The Hokage was in need of his special skills, and as Kakashi was recovering from his last mission, was not up to the task. She needed him back in the Leaf village as soon as possible.

"Injured huh?" Hajime said with false sympathy for the white-haired jounin. "Partnering with former students is never good, they're never quite up to snuff."

Naruto frowned and would have said something stupid if Sakura hadn't stepped on his foot. His bootless foot.

"OW! Sakura! Watch what you're doing! Where's my boots anyhow?" He yelped and complained.

Kankuro shrugged. "Fed them to the mules. They looked peckish."

"My brother's kidding. He dropped them back there." Temari pointed out helpfully, rolling her eyes at Kankuro's antics. She'd never seen him jealous before. Ever. It was amusing and exasperating all at the same time.

Naruto went to retrieve his boots.

Anko read her missive very carefully, her expression giving nothing away. "We leave now, we can beat the storm." She looked out on the horizon and handed her note to Gaara.

Hajime looked startled. "These are Leaf orders!" He protested her sharing them with outsiders.

Anko shrugged and lied. "Mine has a note on the bottom for the Kazekage."

The Hyuuga grumbled, but stilled. He may not think much of the Suna leader, but he supposed that politically speaking the Hokage couldn't just ignore the red-head. It still escaped him why Suna had kept him on as Kazekage even after the sand demon had been forcibly removed.

Gaara too read the note without a change in expression. He looked at Anko carefully, then at Kakashi. "You're welcome to stay here for tea, but I extend that welcome for a few days if you need to recuperate from your …injuries."

The copy-nin bowed lightly. "Many thanks for your offer, Kazekage-sama. We'd be honored."

Hajime snorted. Kakashi always was a suck-up. Playing to the higher-ups as if were anything special. That eye of his wasn't natural, it had been taken from another. Well, if things went the way they were supposed too, then he too would gain in power in much the same manner.

"Temari?" Gaara said lightly. "I need to keep Kankuro here for a few more days. His recent outburst tells me that we need to talk."

Kankuro drew up stiffly, but refrained from commenting. Whatever was going on, it had nothing to do with what was actually being said.

"You want me to go back to the Leaf village with these two?" Temari asked solemnly.

Gaara considered the matter carefully. "Yah." He handed the note back to Anko, who proceeded to hand it back to Kakashi. The copy-nin held out a hand for Hajime's note, who handed it over silently. The white-haired shinobi then used a small fire jutsu to destroy the two notes.

Anko looked at Gaara and smiled. "Aw Cupcake, the offer of company is delicious I'll admit. But unnecessary."

"Cupcake?" Kakashi murmured with a small laugh. "Sounds tastier than Scarecrow."

Gaara forced himself to chuckle lightly, for Hajime's benefit. "Scarecrow is more masculine though. Cupcake is so …diminishing." He paused and then turned back to Anko. "Actually, I'd like Temari to go on ahead for Suna business." He told the fib easily.

"Fine." Anko grinned, knowing it to be a lie. "The more the merrier. Hajime here isn't one for singing songs around the campfire."

"No!"

Everyone turned to stare at Hinata as she watched the proceedings. "I …I mean I would like to s…stay with T…Temari and Anko."

Kankuro gave her a reassuring squeeze, but it didn't work. Hinata couldn't believe both Anko and Temari would be leaving without her. Who was going to help her learn how to be a siren with them gone?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Neji!" Hiashi's harsh voice pulled the young jounin from the red haze of his anger. He stopped and blushed almost as red as Hinata usually did.

"I apologize." Neji said quietly, not bothering to explain what it was that had upset him so.

Yugao was looking cross as she clucked her tongue at Hanabi. "That was not only very rude. It was also not good form, that stance of yours would have let him get his hands around your throat inside another two minutes. Injured arm or not, we need to practice that stance genin."

"Not now." Hiashi cleared his throat. "We are leaving the compound for the day, maybe several."

Hanabi looked up at him eagerly. "Where are we going? Someplace fun?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Our escorts will be here shortly."

"Escorts?" Neji asked bluntly. "Do we need to pack?"

"I doubt we'll be allowed back into our rooms right now." Hiashi said vaguely.

"Huh?" Hanabi asked even as suddenly there were a dozen ANBU operatives standing in the practice courtyard. One moment they weren't there, the next they were.

Neji drew up sharply. "What is this?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Just cooperate and all will be well."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime repacked his bags for a trip with fewer people. He watched as Anko pulled Kakashi and Sakura to the side and had a long conversation. Resentment bit him deeply. Kakashi was on the same level he was. They were both jounin. Yet the copy-nin was valued higher in the Leaf village.

Why? A stolen eye. Thought he was a big deal because of the Uchiha legacy. A legacy that wasn't legitimately his. The thought felt like a burning hole in Hajime's stomach. Just look at the easy camaraderie between the copy-nin and Anko. Not that the spiky-haired kunoichi was much of anything special. But it should be him that everyone looked up to, not that jumped up stolen-jutsu user.

"We need to go." He announced in a loud voice, irritated by the commotion of the day. He wondered what mission the Hokage had for him. He couldn't say no and stay behind, it would look too suspicious. Still, he was railing on the inside about the missed opportunities to kill his little cousin, Hinata.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I can't explain everything now, Scarecrow. Just do it, okay?" Anko ordered rather than asked.

An amused Kakashi nodded. "Sure, between me and Sakura it will be a breeze. Right, Sakura?"

"Tell him I'm still not talking to him." Sakura said lightly to Anko. "Not until he agrees to do what I've asked of him."

Anko raised a brow at that and looked curiously at Kakashi, who merely sighed. "I'm not breaking up with your mother. Let it go."

Sakura shuddered in horror. "It's gross. You're a perv and she's my mother!"

"Thought you weren't talking to me." Kakashi pointed out with a big smile beneath his mask.

Anko snapped her fingers in front of both of them. "Hello? Scarecrows need loving too, blossom. Get over it. Now, are you going to help out or not?"

"Yah." Sakura answered sullenly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara looked at Temari solemnly. "This could be dangerous."

She chuckled lightly. "All missions are dangerous. And it's good to know where to put our focus on. I never did like him."

Gaara nodded, having explained the contents of the note to his sister. "I don't like sending you alone like this. But it's imperative that he not know he's been caught. The Hokage wants to know if he's working alone, and needs him under observation."

"Did Tsunade ask for our help?" Temari asked curiously.

The red-head shook his head. "No. Just recalled the two of them back to the Leaf village, with Anko to take special care. I just …don't want her to be by herself."

"She grows on you, doesn't she?" Temari grinned widely. "Cupcake."

Gaara growled. "She can get away with that. You, I'll pay back. Just keep that in mind."

Temari's grin didn't dampen as she nodded.

"Will going back to the Leaf village alone, be a problem?" Gaara asked after a moment's pause. "You did start to refuse missions that took you there."

Now her grin faded. "Gaara, don't dig."

"You're keeping secrets from your Kazekage." He pouted.

Temari leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "No. I'm keeping personal secrets from my baby brother. My Kazekage should have no interest in my non-existent love life."

"And if that non-existence becomes reality again?" Gaara asked her seriously.

The blond shrugged sadly. "Not going to happen."

"Can I kill him?" He asked slowly. "For hurting you?"

Temari shook her head. "You'd have to kill me. You see, I dumped him."

Rather surprised, Gaara only nodded. If she'd been the one to call it quits, why was she the one still hurting?

o.O.o.O.o.O

The ANBU had the Hyuuga family members stashed safely away. They'd be questioned, but not interrogated, not yet. It depended on what they found in the house.

One bear-masked ninja held up a piece of paper with a list of names on it. "What's this?"

Another shinobi, with a bird-mask looked it over and laughed. "A list of possible matches for Lord Hiashi. Seems his youngest is trying to marry him off. See, it's got notations by each name."

The bear-masked nin chuckled. "Shizune's at the top. Wonder what she's going to make of this?"

The bird-masked nin laughed outright. "Shizune will be fine. If Anko finds out her name was on here, at the BOTTOM with a note that says she's 'scary', that is one reaction I would pay to see."

With that, they returned to searching Hanabi's room.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata had a beast of a headache. She had no idea why their trip back to the Leaf village had been postponed. But here she was, having had no sleep, faced with a silently fuming husband and a bewildered Naruto.

The two men had marched into the small sitting room together. Naruto refusing to leave her side. Kankuro refusing to leave her with Naruto.

Hinata just wanted to cry. She was tired and confused.

"Can I borrow Hinata a moment?"

Both men looked up to see Kakashi waving at them.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "Is HE going with you?"

The HE in question snarled. "I can if I want to, I'm on a mission!"

"Down boys." Kakashi crooned softly. "Hinata, I need to speak with you. In the meantime, no fighting. Naruto, Hajime left ten minutes ago. You can tell Kankuro why we're here now."

Hinata didn't even blink, she ran out of the room, grateful to get away from both the sources of all her unease and tension.

Kakashi pulled her down the hall and into the Kazekage's library. They were alone. "Wh…what's this all about?" She asked as she looked up at the copy-nin. "I don't understand w…why we couldn't leave with my cousin."

"Because he's the one who put the snake in your bed covers." Kakashi said bluntly. There was no good way to put it. A member of her own family had tried to injure, if not kill her. "And he's probably the one who killed the girl Anko told me about."

A roar from the other room could distinctly be heard by both of them. "Seems Kankuro doesn't like this information either."

Hinata swayed, but steadied herself. She pulled up to her full height, although it wasn't very tall, and looked at Kakashi. "Anko and Temari?"

"Have both been warned. It was good of the Kazekage to send back-up along with Anko, not that she'll need it."

Hinata swallowed. She too was glad that Anko had someone with her. But she couldn't help feeling bad that they both were gone.

"Hinata?" Kakashi said softly. "Anko asked me for a favor."

"Yah?" Hinata answered shyly. "I'll help if I c…can."

Kakashi chuckled. "No. I'll help if I can. She says you need help seducing your husband. Wants me to turn you into a siren."

Hinata went cold, then hot. Her face paled then went bright red. She swayed again, this time she nearly fell before Kakashi pushed her into a nearby chair.

"Don't worry so." Kakashi said brightly. "This is right up my alley."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Several hours later the bear-masked ANBU held up more papers, though they were now searching another room.

"What did you find?" His companion asked.

Bear-mask shrugged. "Poetry. Bad poetry."

"Really? Let me see." The bird-masked nin said, then looked over the top few sheets of paper. "Bad? It's atrocious. I thought Hyuugas were good at everything."

"He's branch family, maybe he missed that trait somehow." The bear-masked shinobi shrugged. "Got a bad crush on someone with blue-hair. Former ANBU. Any clues?" He asked with a sly grin.

"You're not going to give that to Yugao are you?" The bird-mask nin said with a sigh. "That's just cruel."

Bear-mask laughed. "Hey, she's our former colleague. We owe her. She needs to know of his 'undying love' and 'piercing heartache'."

"Cold."

Bear-mask just nodded. "We're ANBU. Cold is part of the code."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Misyu had been out running errands when he'd received word about the ANBU rounding up Hyuuga family members for questioning.

He wondered if they'd discovered anything, or were looking blindly for anything?

Irregardless, he had no chance fooling the ANBU. But it was alright. He knew this might happen eventually. He went out the city gates, looking nonchalant and innocent before making his way to one of the places where he had things stashed.

Things like travel money and supplies. He needed to get to the Earth Country. On the way, he needed to find Hajime. Luckily, he knew that his son would be on his way back to the Leaf village. So he set off to intercept him.

They had to regroup.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I hate transition chapters. Sorry. But hope it still made sense.**

**As always: PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Kakashi's Advice

"Is this all you've got?" Kakashi said disparagingly as he picked through the contents of Hinata's underthings.

Hinata's face was aflame with mortification. The older jounin was supposed to be helping her 'unpack' since they were going to be staying in Suna a few more days, by order of the Hokage.

Sakura snorted. "Stop acting like you're not having fun. Even I can see you fondle those things from here. And I'm telling my mom!"

The copy-nin laughed as he tossed aside the 'practical' undergarments and held up the lilac shorty lingerie. "Whoa. Alright, this might not be as hard as I first thought."

Hinata hung her head and looked longingly at the door. Could she get away?

"Don't even think of running out on us. Anko made us promise and the last guy who broke a promise to her, well it wasn't pretty." Sakura informed her, patting the purple-haired kunoichi on the knee.

Kakashi flashed a grin at the two girls sitting on the bed. "I hear it took over a month for Toko to recover and the Hokage dunned Anko for a whole paycheck."

"What did h...he do?" Hinata asked, desperate to turn the topic from her underclothes.

Sakura chuckled and rolled her eyes. "He forgot to water her plants while she was on a mission."

Hinata blinked and then smiled, finally a giggle escaped her. "N..no, really ...what did he do?"

Kakashi wandered over, the long slitted night gown hanging from his fingertips. "This is pretty. But they're so ...so ...sweet."

"Hinata's sweet." Sakura said with a yawn.

The copy-nin pursed his lips through the covering of his mask. "Yah. But Anko said there was some kind of deadline. So. Sweet, or seductress?"

The purple-haired kunoichi stared at him in mute horror. "G...go away."

Sakura started laughing. "Oh, if it were only so simple. I've been telling him to go away ever since I found out he was seeing my mother."

"Seeing?" Kakashi winked. "Is that what I'm doing?"

The pink-haired girl glared at him with evil intent, balling up her fists threateningly. "It had BETTER be all you're doing."

"Fine. I'm 'seeing' your mother." The copy-nin sighed with false dejection. "Now. Anko didn't explain the reasons, and that's fine with me. The inner workings of the female mind is a mystery no mere mortal can fathom. So. On to practical matters. Where are your cosmetics?"

Hinata, relieved Anko hadn't spilled her secret, merely shrugged and pointed at her bag. "I d...don't wear a lot of stuff. Some moisturizer and lip balm."

Sakura groaned. "That's it? With the resources of the Hyuugas behind you I would have expected a small treasure trove of beauty products. I mean, c'mon ...Neji doesn't look that good naturally, does he?"

"Actually ..." Hinata rushed to defend her cousin. "He n...never pays much attention to h...how he looks other than his hair. And th...that's only when he's go...going to be around ..." She closed her mouth, suddenly aware she was talking too much.

Sakura sat up in sudden interest. "Really? Who does he want to be around?" The pink-haired girl cooed.

Hinata only looked away and shook her head. "It do...doesn't matter. She's older than him and doesn't s...seem to notice his interest."

Kakashi chuckled at the dejection written all over Sakura's face as she realized it wasn't her that the Hyuuga prodigy was interested in. "You can always take Naruto back, you know."

Sakura shot him a dark stare, making him shudder mockingly.

"Now. Sakura, go beg borrow or steal all the beauty products you can find. In the meantime. Hinata and I are going shopping." Kakashi said, making the purple-haired girl's eyes go wide.

Shopping with a man? For intimate things? She'd simply die.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi paced the Hokage's office with ill disguised impatience.

Shizune watched the man as he struggled to remain polite during a stressful interview.

"No." Hiashi ground out between his teeth. "At no time did I attempt to harm my own children, either of them."

Tsunade nodded, making nonsense notations on a piece of paper. "The ANBU are still going through the compound, but have already searched your study and personal rooms."

"Good." He grunted.

The blond Hokage gave him an unreadable look. "You don't want to know what they found?"

He laughed humorlessly. "I know what they found. And while I know the ANBU to be discreet, I trust that you will remind them of this? I have several sensitive documents in my study regarding the upcoming tariff votes with the noble families."

Tsunade nodded as Shizune rushed to reassure the prominent clan leader. "You may rest assured that no word of your personal or private business will be batted around by the ANBU. They are the epitome of discretion."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao was in the marketplace, picking up some items for her grandmother, when she spied some familiar forms. She may no longer be active ANBU, but she knew the movements and patterns of each and every member. The blue-haired kunoichi nodded almost imperceptibly and continued shopping.

Diaki moved in next to her. "Beautiful day." He murmered.

Yugao nodded absently. "It is." She said. She knew her colleagues were investigating the Hyuugas, and as the sensei of young Hanabi she too should be suspect. Part of her had expected to be contacted already.

"Beautiful day befitting a princess with an ethereal blue halo." Diaki murmured with a deadpan expression.

"Beg pardon?" Yugao finally turned to look at her former ANBU colleague.

The man shrugged. "I was just remembering a bit of poetry I recently read."

The blue-haired kunoichi gave him a sour look. "Well, don't turn my stomach with that drivel right before supper."

"Hai." He said with a chuckle, and wandered off to reach for some fresh figs. "Although the author seemed most enthused in his work."

Yugao shrugged and moved away to pay for her produce. She shrugged off the moment as being unimportant.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata looked around the shop, utterly horrified. "T...this is...isn't where Temari b...brought me."

Kakashi nodded looking around with a twinkle in his one visible eye. "Ah, but this is where a siren would shop."

The Hyuuga reached out and fingered the supple leather straps of what might have been a corset and shivered. "I ...I don't think th...this is my s...style."

"Exactly!" The copy-nin crowed. "We're looking to go from sweet purity to naughty seductress. You need the right 'look'."

"I d...don't know." She managed to choke out as she saw some boots with heels so impossibly tall she didn't think anyone could walk in them.

Kakashi nodded. "Do you want your husband at your feet?"

Hinata looked around the scary room, noting the people there were the types she usually only saw at a distance. She looked at the merchandise and cringed to realize she had no clue what more than half of it was for. Then the purple-haired girl imagined Kankuro on his knees, looking up at her with pleading in his dark gaze. "Yes." She murmured, almost under her breath.

"Then go try this on." Kakashi said, handing her some scraps of black lace with red ties.

Hinata nodded and grabbed the lace as she headed to the changing rooms. Once there though, she couldn't seem to figure out how all the pieces went together. Her face went red as she chewed her bottom lip. She couldn't go ask Kakashi, she just couldn't.

"Need help, darling?" A tall and gorgeous red head looked at her sympathetically as she too entered the dressing area. The woman was dressed sharp and stylishly, not unlike what she'd see on one of the noble families.

The purple-haired girl just looked miserable as she held up the scraps of lace. "These d...don't make any s...sense."

The red-head shook her head and clucked her tongue. "Your man is a perv, did you know that?"

Hinata nodded, not bothering to correct the assumption that Kakashi was her 'man'.

The tall girl looked over the lace scraps and shook her head, her long mane of fiery hair moving softly over her shoulders. "Let's start with the basics, this ..." She held up one piece with several ties hanging from it, "is a garter belt."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao was nearly home when Isamu dropped down from the rooftops and settled into an easy pace next to her. She didn't break stride as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You have a summons?" She asked.

"No." Her friend and former ANBU colleague said. "Just a greeting from one friend to another."

_Friend_? Yugao thought to herself, trying to read more into the simple message than there actually was. "The Hyuugas?"

Isamu shrugged. "Ongoing." Was all he'd admit to, which is more than she'd expected.

Yugao nodded.

"Just wanted to wish you a good day and to ask you to mention to your grandmother that we haven't had the pleasure of her eel domburi lately." He said, smacking his lips at the thought of the tasty dish.

The blue-haired kunoichi smiled. "I'll tell her, she'll be pleased. Thank you."

"I live to serve at the feet of the goddess of deadly beauty and grace, the nimbus of blue hair surrounding her face drawing me like a lodestone." He quoted evenly and with a straight face, he was ANBU after all.

Yugao stopped and stared at him. "What??" She demanded.

Isamu shrugged. "Sorry. I got this new piece of poetry and can't seem to get the verses out of my mind."

"Try harder." Yugao shook her head and turned for home once more.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The tall red-head, whose name Hinata had found to be Aya, stood nodding appreciatively as the purple-haired kunoichi tried to balance on the six inch heels of her new shoes.

"These h...hurt!" Hinata moaned.

Aya chuckled. "They're not for walking, that's for sure. Now, go show your man."

Hinata shook her head. "Later." She said emphatically, unwilling to walk out of the safety of the changing room.

The red-head winked at her. "Wise girl, save the 'reveal' for later. Private showing, that's the smart thing to do."

Hinata nodded, unwilling to explain that Kakashi wasn't actually the man she meant to wear this outfit for. She changed back into her regular clothing rather quickly, and headed back outside to purchase the items.

Kakashi was waiting for her with a twinkle in his eye, and already holding several wrapped packages.

"W...what are those?" She managed, pointing to the boxes he held. "I didn't t...try those on."

The copy-nin just shook his head. "Presents for home, don't worry about them." He said cheerfully, then stared as Aya walked up behind Hinata.

The tall red-head gave Kakashi the toe-to-head treatment, licking her lips. "Nice."

The white-haired shinobi chuckled as Hinata blushed. Aya patted the purple-haired girl on the shoulder. "These ninja have incredible staying power. Great catch." She moved away with a hip swinging gate, her fingers reaching out to pat Kakashi on the butt as she passed. The copy-nin shifted just far enough to avoid the touch.

"New friend?" He asked as he watched the sales person add up Hinata's purchases.

Hinata nodded. "Aya was very kind. And she's so beautiful."

"He."

The purple haired girl was distracted by the sales person for a moment and didn't catch that at first. She did a double take, and stared at Kakashi. "He?"

"She's a he." The copy-nin murmured with a wide grin beneath his mask.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she turned to stare at the beautiful red-head chatting up one of the other sales people. "R...rr...really?"

"Yep." Kakashi told her, waiting to see if the shy girl fainted.

But the kunoichi didn't even blush, she stared and then shook her head sadly.

"What?" The copy-nin asked, curious as to her reaction.

Hinata shrugged. "She's so beautiful and k...kind. I'd been th...thinking about inviting her to m...meet my father. But I don't think that w...would go over too well."

Kakashi choked and tried not to fall on the floor laughing. "Nooooo, I don't suppose it would." He said, picturing the uptight and straitlaced Hyuuga clan leader.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi was near the end of his patience as one of the ANBU leaders finally came to give a preliminary report. The man dared to stare at the Hyuuga leader as if contesting his presence for this meeting.

Tsunade glared at the ANBU shinobi. "Unless you can give me a reason to distrust Hyuuga-sama, then go ahead with your report."

The ninja considered this a moment, then nodded. "We've found nothing to indicate that Lord Hyuuga is involved in any way."

Hiashi grunted in satisfaction, but made no further interruptions.

"We've given preliminary interviews to all family members currently in residence. But several are not available. Notably the Lady Hinata and her new husband, Hyuuga Hajime, along with Harata and Katsu."

Tsunade nodded. "Hyuuga Harata and Katsu are both on temporary leave as Katsu recovers from his last mission." She said in reference to the branch family chuunins.

The ANBU nodded. "We have also yet to interview the father of Hyuuga Hajime."

"Misyu?" Hiashi finally spoke up. "He had some personal errands to run, but I would have thought he'd be back by now."

Shizune made note of this as she nodded. "It's not yet supper time, he could just be running late."

"Did his errands take him outside the village proper?" The ANBU asked Hiashi directly. "The guards at the gate mentioned that he left shortly after lunch and has yet to return."

Hiashi, a little startled at that, shook his head. "It was personal business. I don't usually pry into my advisors personal lives. But I can't imagine what could take him from the village."

"Could he have heard we were looking for Hajime and have gone in a misguided attempt to warn him?" Shizune asked baldly.

The Hyuuga leader took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know. He's very proud of his son, I can tell you that. Hajime is a mediocre shinobi in my opinion, but I did admire him for working hard to get to jounin level. I can't image why he'd turn on the family like this. There's simply no motive that I can see."

Tsunade drummed her fingertips on her desk a moment. "Perhaps you're too close to the people involved to see clearly?"

Hiashi started to deny the charge, then stopped and considered her words. "Perhaps." He allowed.

The ANBU leader coughed to garner attention once more. "There was a small safe in Elder Misyu's personal rooms. It's set with small traps to destroy the contents if the safe is disturbed. We're working to disarm them now."

The Hyuuga clan leader shook his head. "You won't find much beyond what was in my office. He's been my closest advisor and liaison with the Hyuuga elder council for years. My own safe was set with such traps as well."

Tsunade gave him a small smile. "And we thank you for disengaging them and allowing us access. I assure you, only the ANBU leader and myself are privy to what was in your personal safe."

"You should be aware, Lord Hyuuga." The ANBU leader spoke up, his voice light with humor. "That your children have come up with a plan to find you a new wife."

Hiashi looked startled. "Children? As in both girls? I thought it was just a whim of Hanabi's."

The ANBU shinobi chuckled. "Then you knew of the list?"

Hiashi paused. "List?"

"Of potential wives." The man said, his expression unreadable beneath his ANBU mask.

Tsunade cracked a smile as Shizune just shook her head and tried not to laugh out loud.

"They made a list?" Hiashi asked, utterly appalled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I think that's it." Sakura sat back and reviewed her work.

Hinata's face itched from all the make-up she was now sporting. Her head hurt from all the pulling and twisting Sakura had done on it to put it up in the soft cascading ringlets. The purple-haired girl clutched the lapels of her robe together and blinked at both Kakashi and his former student.

"Don't blink so hard, you might smudge." Sakura scolded her.

Hinata tried to stop blinking, but it only made her eyes itch and water. The pink-haired girl just sighed and grabbed a tissue to blot with.

"Let's see the results." Kakashi said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"N...no!" Hinata clutched the lapel of her robe even tighter. "That's fo...for Kankuro!"

Kakashi pouted beneath his mask. "Aw, but what of all my hard work?"

Hinata shook her head, then stopped as unfamiliar curls teased her shoulders. "W...work? You handed me s...something to try on. Then sh...shopped for yo...yourself. You had m...more boxes than I did." She pointed out.

Sakura looked interested at that. "Oh really? What'd you get Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy-nin held out his hands as if fending her off. "Hey now, thought you weren't speaking to me."

"You better not have gotten anything perverted for my mother!" The pink-haired kunoichi threatened with a snarl.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "Would I do something like that?"

Sakura gave him a gimlet stare, then took off running toward his rooms. Kakashi took off after her in an all out race.

Hinata just relaxed her shoulders and took her first full breath since all this mess had started. Now, to change back into her regular clothing. She pulled off the robe and then stopped. She looked down at herself and couldn't take it off without looking in the mirror at least once. Hinata wondered what her make-up looked like at the very least. It felt so heavy and unnatural on her face.

In an awful form of deja vu, the door opened suddenly, making Hinata turn and freeze.

"I'll be down shortly." The man called out roughly. "I can't believe you left the papers up ... up ... oh shit."

Pale-jade eyes wide as saucers stared at pale-lilac eyes wide with shock. The two stood there for a long moment, both unable to move or breathe.

Finally, Hinata's lungs forced her to take a breath, making the man staring at her moan at the movement of her chest. "K...k...Kazekage-sama? Y...your n...n...nose is bll...bleeding." She whispered hoarsely.

Gaara voice sounded strangled as he answered, "I know." The red-head leaned back out the door, his eyes never moving from his sister-by-marriage. "Kankuro? Get your ass up here now."

Hinata started trembling.

Gaara pinched his nose shut to stop the blood flow, but didn't blink lest he miss any portion of this. "Please tell me you have a sister."

Hinata frowned. "She's o...only thirteen!"

The red-head nodded absently. "I can wait."

Kankuro came down the hallway in a huff. "Don't tell me you can't find the ...the ... " His voice trailed off as he saw what had his brother mesmerized. "Gaara, get out of my room right now."

"Trying." The red-head said, not moving a muscle.

The puppeteer gave his brother a shove. "Yah. I can see how hard you're trying. Go."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki was at the bottom of the stairs as Gaara came downstairs, eyes glazed over and still pinching his nose. "Gaara? Why is your hand covered in blood?"

"Nevermind that." The red-head said as he headed for his study. "I have a letter to write."

Baki looked puzzled. "Now? To whom?"

"Lord Hiashi." Gaara said as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom before heading for his desk. "I feel the need to visit my brother and his wife."

Now Baki was totally confused. "Aren't they still here in Suna?" He asked, wondering what he'd missed.

Gaara nodded as he started to pen his letter, angling for an invitation to stay with the Hyuugas. He needed to meet this sister of Hinata's.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro shut the door and sighed, turning to face his trembling wife. He studied her curls, painted face, and traveled over the up thrust breasts framed by lace. His dark gaze ranged over her flat exposed belly and the garters holding up the black stockings. He groaned at the shoes.

"You'll break a leg trying to walk in those things."

Hinata struggled not to run and hide. Instead, just as Kakashi had taught her, she took carefully seductive steps toward her husband. The high heels of her shoes putting her almost at eye level with him. She put her hands on his shoulder and leaned forward ...only to have him step back and shake his head.

Startled, Hinata stopped and caught her breath. "K...K..Kankuro?"

"Who are you?" He asked almost coldly. "I can't see you through that get-up."

Tears stung her eyes as she watched him, unsure what to do or say. This wasn't in the script. "D...don't you w...want me?"

He sighed to hear her stammering. "This ..." he waved a hand at her get up. "This isn't you." He said baldly and turned to head out the door. "Go become Hinata again. Her I like."

Hinata didn't quite believe it as her husband started to leave the room, feeling rejected, she gasped and bit her fist. With a soft cry she kicked off the shoes and ran for the bathroom.

Kankuro paused, feeling lousy. "Hinata?" He called to her, but she didn't answer through the bathroom door. He heard the bath water running and turned to leave again, but couldn't seem to take that step out the door.

What was wrong with him? The get-up she was wearing was something that had Aomi been wearing it, would have had him laughing for joy and ready to play. But on Hinata it had looked all wrong somehow. The harsh look of the seductress didn't pull at him nearly as much as when she'd been wearing those awful sleep clothes with a bare face.

Still. That outfit had taken a lot of work. And more important, a lot of courage on her part. Kankuro sighed, knowing he'd put his foot in his mouth. Again. He needed to make it up to her somehow.

He stood there for several long minutes, unsure of what to do or say to make her forgive him. Finally, he walked over to the door and knocked.

The puppeteer heard a small protesting squeak from his wife and smiled. That was the Hinata he knew. He pushed open the door, mildly surprised it wasn't locked. He looked in to see his wife sink down lower in the bubble bath, her face scrubbed clean and her hair wet and straight again.

"Now. _That's_ sexy." He breathed and came in to sit down on the edge of the tub.

Hinata gave him wide eyes as she watched him invade her space. He looked down at the bubbles and blew gently on them.

"Wh...what are you d...doing?" She asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Kankuro grinned. "Trying to sneak a peek at my wife's extraordinary beauty."

Hinata didn't know what to say to that. "B...but you di...didn't want me?" She stated in question form.

He groaned and reached out to trail his fingers lightly over the water, pushing bubbles out of the way. "I always want you. But that outfit wasn't you. Now that short nightgown? That was sexy. And you can keep the shoes."

"The sh...shoes hurt." She pouted, still unsure of him.

The puppeteer gave her a leer. "You won't be walking in them, I promise. And the black stockings were kind of cool. And I liked that bustier thingy too."

Hinata frowned. "Th...then the only p...part you d...didn't like w...was me???"

Kankuro shook his head. "Just leave off the pancake make-up and fake hair, okay? Don't try so hard. I'm not going anywhere."

Hope bloomed deep within her, but she was afraid to trust it. "Y...you're not?"

Kankuro grinned and pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper. "My reasons for agreeing to this marriage haven't changed. I've thought it over long and hard. The only thing I don't know is why you agreed to the marriage."

Hinata caught her breath as she saw how broad the puppeteer's shoulders really were. Her mouth went dry as she licked her lips.

"When you're ready to tell me your reasons, I'll be waiting for you."

The purple-haired girl shook her head. "Waiting?"

Kankuro grinned. "In bed. Come as you are." He got up and stretched, making things tingle low in her body as she watched him. "On second thought, wear the shoes."

Hinata actually grinned at his teasing grin. "What else?"

"Nothing." He said and winked, heading back into the bedroom. "Absolutely nothing. You won't be needing any clothes tonight."

Hinata's stomach turned over, swallowing hard as he shut the door behind him. Could she do this? How could she not? Alone, she sank down lower in the tub with a groan. This was it. Was this what she wanted?

"Yes." She whispered to herself.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Fair warning! Lemons in the next chapter. No interruptions, not this time. **

**REVIEW please!**


	20. Up and Running

Hinata stood inside the bathroom, trembling. She couldn't do it. She couldn't walk out of this small room wearing nothing more than a pair of black six inch heels. But ...but her robe was out in the bedroom ...where HE was.

There was a sliver of bright light underneath her door and she knew the bedroom lights were still on. And Hinata knew that her husband would most likely be waiting in the bed like he said, watching. "Ka...Kankuro?"

"Wife?" Came the gentle teasing reply.

Hinata bit her lip. "Can y..you turn o...out the li...lights?"

"Yah." He called back, making Hinata start to relax. "I could, but I won't." Came the naughty response.

"P...pu...please?" She nearly begged, resting her head against the door.

She heard his soft laughter from inside the bedroom. "Just come out Hinata."

The purple-haired kunoichi shook her head 'no', forgetting he couldn't see through the walls. But she could. With that, Hinata activated her Byakugan and groaned as she saw that Kankuro was indeed reclining in the bed. Waiting. And waving at her. He must have heard her activate her bloodline limit. She groaned.

"Come on out, Hinata." Kankuro called out once again. "You're bold enough to make jounin, you're bold enough to do this."

Was she? The purple-haired girl bit her lower lip and looked around the bathroom in despair. Finally she grabbed a rather large bath towel, wrapping the soft covering around her. Would Kankuro think her a coward? She glanced down at the pain-inducing black spiked heels and decided to keep them on.

Shaking like a leaf rather than like a Leaf kunoichi, she reached to open the door.

Kankuro caught his breath as the door opened, but refrained from saying anything to frighten away his shy and skittish wife. Except, she didn't come out, not right away. His dark eyes gleamed as she slowly put one foot out the door.

The black high heels were impossibly tall, and made her legs stretch forever. Kankuro bit back his groan, knowing it was fear making her move so slowly, not an effort to seduce him. Yet, it was having that effect, he thought ruefully, feeling his body react accordingly.

With excruciating slowness, she moved into view. The sight of her wrapped in one of his bath towels while wearing the 'fuck-me' shoes should have been enough to send him into peals of laughter ...if he hadn't been so damned turned on by the sight.

Hinata stalled, unable to move as she saw her husband watching her so avidly. Despite the coolness of the desert night, he only had a light sheet covering him to the waist. And as innocent as she was, she knew exactly what was causing the 'tent' in the sheet.

"Come here, Hinata." He whispered hoarsely, his mouth suddenly dryer than cotton.

Her purple hair swished against her bare shoulders as she shook her head 'no', unable to move. Move? She was barely able to breathe! Her pale-lilac eyes were impossibly wide was she watched him reach for the sheet.

"If you won't come here, I'll come get you." Her puppeteer teased.

Horrified, Hinata hurried to the edge of the bed, not wanting to see him in all his glory. Not yet.

Kankuro chuckled and settled back down on the bed and crooked his finger at her. "Over here."

The purple-haired girl bit her lower lip. If she crawled across the bed, she'd have to let go of the towel and she doubted it would stay up all on its own. She watched Kankuro grin at her, knowing what she was thinking.

In a move that surprised even her, she picked up the sheet to cover her front and dropped the towel. Kicking off the impossibly tall heels she crawled into the bed. She looked over at her husband and found him watching her, highly amused. "Nice moves."

She smiled for the first time since she left the safety of the bathroom. Then gave a startled 'eep' as chakra strings attached themselves along her side and slid her over next to his heated body.

"I have moves too." He growled low and spooky in a voice that drew shivers from her, making things heat up deep within her. His hand tugged at the sheet she clutched to herself, just underneath her chin, but she wouldn't let go. Her pale-lilac eyes wide with trepidation, and anticipation.

Kankuro grinned evilly and let go of the sheet, and keeping his dark eyes on her bent down to capture one peak of her left breast in his mouth. The covering of the thin sheet did nothing to shield her from the sensations he caused her. A soft 'mew' escaped her lips as her neck arched at the incredible heat of his mouth on her breast.

Hinata couldn't think as she watched Kankuro let go of her breast. She felt suddenly bereft that he'd removed his mouth from her until he pursed his lips and blew gently at where her nipple peaked up from beneath the sheet. The material was wet and warmed from his mouth suckling on her, and the coolness of the breath across the sheet made her nipple tighten almost painfully. The shocking sensation pulled a gasping moan from her as her entire body bowed in an aching arch.

Heat blossomed all along her body as her body trembled now from something other than fear. Her fingers slackened and the puppet master drew the sheet down to stare happily at her bountiful chest.

"Mine." He told her, satisfied as she bit her bottom lip and nodded, her eyes glazing over as she grabbed his head and guided him back to her aching breast. His chuckle teased her skin as he caught the sweet peak atop her breast with his teeth and lashed it with his tongue.

"Oooooooh!" Hinata breathed, her hands didn't know what to do and settled on his shoulders. Fingers dug into his firm muscles as she anchored herself with his presence.

Long moments passed as Kankuro paid homage to her breasts, loving every hot moment as he teased her with his mouth and fingers. Hands long used to very minute movements played her like a master as he plucked at her nipples, bit and suckled as he reveled happily in her bounty.

Hinata, for her part, was burning alive. She could feel her legs moving restlessly, her hips rolling in an unspoken appeal. The very center of her aching and feeling strangely empty.

Panting, the purple-haired kunoichi was no longer shy mostly because she could no longer think clearly. One small hand traced the line of Kankuro's shoulder down to his expressive hands and pushed his hand away from her breast.

He protested and tried to recapture the sweet weight, but she was insistent as she pushed him away again and guided his touch down the side of her body. Kankuro's hand felt the ball of her hip and grinned against the breast he was suckling. His thumb stroked the ultra soft skin at the top of where her hip started to slope down into a gentle 'vee'. Hinata mewed hotly and pushed her hips up at him in an unspoken appeal, he doubted she even knew what she was asking for.

Hinata wasn't really even aware of what she'd done, as she thrashed her head back and forth with every suckling pull from his hot mouth on her breast. She didn't notice Kankuro's hand sliding over her lower abdomen and hip. She didn't notice her own restless movements as her body begged for his touch. But when his hand settled between her thighs ...THAT she noticed.

Shocked, she slammed her thighs shut, capturing his hand in between her legs. Reality crashed around her again as mortification fought to push aside the sensual haze fogging her brain.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Slowly she became aware of Kankuro breathing sweet reassurances in her ear. He pressed kisses along her neck and found his way up to her lips. Their kiss was open-mouthed and carnal as she sank back into hot need. The puppeteer waited until her thighs relaxed, then crooked his fingers.

Hinata stiffened once more, and once more he stilled as he concentrated on her mouth. Their tongues tangled and teased as he drew back, and then sank back down to nip at her bottom lip. Once more the kunoichi started to relax, and once more he took advantage.

In a move that startled her, Kankuro pushed her legs apart and before she could react, moved to settle his weight between her thighs.

A strangled scream escaped her lips as she felt the heat and weight of him pressing down on her most intimate place. Her back arched as her body battled her mind. Kankuro, growing impatient with his own need, called to her.

"Hinata?" He repeated over and over until she finally opened her eyes and blinked up at him foggily. "Hinata?"

"Y...Y...yah?" She moaned.

"Do you trust me?" He asked then bent down over her to kiss her downy cheek.

She nodded without thought, amazed to realize that she did trust him. When had that happened? "Yessss." She whispered, even as her own lips sought his.

He rewarded her with a long, drugging kiss that had her panting at the end. Finally, he pulled back to breathe and look down at her. "Relax your legs."

Hinata caught her breath.

Kankuro groaned to see how open she was to him right now. He could read almost every thought in her head from her pale, wide gaze. He fought the urge to just take her and struggled to not lose control. But it was hard. He snorted, it was hard both literally and figuratively. His body throbbed with the aching need to possess her. Utterly and completely.

Slowly, her thighs relaxed enough for him to settle more comfortably between her legs. He reached down and pushed her knees a bit wider and then slowly started to move up her petite frame. Kankuro worried that he was so much taller than she. He was propped up on his elbows to keep from crushing her. This might work better with her on top, but he worried if he rolled over she might get spooked and find a way to escape. Besides, for her first time, he needed leverage.

Slowly he shifted his weight more to one side, letting one hand become free to travel back down her body. His dark eyes caught and captured her gaze as his fingers trailed over her body, down to settle at her heated core. He grunted to feel the wet heat, knowing that even if she was frightened, she did want him.

Hinata's eyes blinked shut as she arched her back and moaned loudly as his blunt, but long fingers danced around her most private areas. Then her eyes opened once more in shock as one of those fingers invaded her body, sinking deep into her moist heat.

"K...k...k..." She stuttered, shaking with need and embarrassment all at the same time.

"Shhh ..." He whispered and then added a second finger to the one exploring her inner body. His own body shook with the nearly overwhelming need to sink another part of his anatomy into this luscious tight heat.

Hinata felt his fingers pump in and out of her a few times, sinking deeper each time until his fingertips hit a barrier within her tight channel. "T...that h...h..hurts." She said, reaching down to push at his arm.

Kankuro ignored her efforts to dislodge him. "That's your virginity." He said. Strangely, as he felt that barrier in her body he'd expected to be annoyed. Virgins were so not his thing. But touching it, knowing no one had been here before, knowing he would be the first and only to touch her so deeply made him shake with possessiveness. She was his.

The puppeteer looked down at his wife's flushed face and hot body. All for him alone. And he suddenly felt humbled. For the first and only time in his life he thank his father for being such a jerk. "Hinata?" He called to her gently and she opened her eyes to look at him trustingly.

That trust reined in his hormones enough that he knew that despite the raging need to possess her, he would be as gentle as he could. "I'm sorry, baby. Your first time will hurt."

She nodded and reached up to trace the frown on his face, soothing his worry even as he prepared her body to take him. He added a third finger, scissoring them to stretch her wider. He pulled his fingers from her body and reached up to lick her essence from his fingers as she watched in wide-eyed wonder. "W...what do I taste like?"

"Sweet." He said as he moved back over her. She stopped breathing as she felt his erection nudging her, demanding entrance into her wet core.

Hinata felt him, almost impossibly big, pushing inexorably into her tight sheath. Her hands pushed on his shoulders in denial as his hard erection forged ahead, pressing deep until meeting that barrier within her body.

"H..Hinata?" He panted, struggling to hold back against the siren call of her tight, moist channel holding him like a velvet glove. Her body pulsed against his penis and he groaned, struggling to hold his hips back.

"K..k...k..." Was all she could manage, shaking beneath him.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

She wondered for a split second what he meant, before she was torn in two as he broke her barrier and buried himself inside her body to the hilt. Kankuro winced as she screamed in pain against his ear. He fell still as he absorbed the heat surrounding his cock, shaking as she throbbed around him. He held still, letting her adjust, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

He could feel her small hands pushing insistently against his chest and realized she was having trouble breathing. She really was too small for him, he thought guiltily as he levered himself back up on his elbows. But that action only served to push his hips down, driving him that much deeper and making him cry out in delight.

Tears escaped her shut eyes and he licked them up, feeling bad for her pain, but praying she relaxed soon. He hurt too.

Hinata shook with both wondrous heat and dark throbbing pain. Only it wasn't just pain throbbing deep within her body. She could almost count his heartbeat from his invading cock as it pulsed in her tight sheath. They were married now. Well and truly wed. No going back. Instead of panic, she felt an odd sense of peace. Yes, she hurt, but as she looked up into his dark gaze she felt ...good.

She gave him a small smile, and that was all he needed before his eyes closed and he slowly began to move. His withdrawal from her body was still painful, but less so than the invasion itself. As she felt his erection leave her, she felt almost empty. But he stopped at her entrance, not actually leaving her before surging back inside in a slow slide that rubbed each and every nerve she had.

Gasping with pain as raw nerves protested his return, she welcomed him with a watery smile. He groaned and she wished she was taller so she could kiss him while he rode her. But she couldn't reach his face, so she arched up and bit his nipple. He'd done that to her and turn about was fair play.

Kankuro nearly lost it when she did that. Shuddering, he forged forward, forgetting to go slow. She hollered and arched beneath him, driving him over the edge as he started thrusting faster and deeper. He held back as much as he could, unfortunately it wasn't much as his body took over in utter need as his body took hers.

Hinata's thighs widened to try and ease the building pressure within her as pain mingled with something else, something wickedly pleasurable. Hints of things other than aching pain made her catch her breath and mew with need as he rode her faster and faster.

The puppeteer felt his balls tighten threateningly and knew he was close to the end. While he knew she'd probably not reach the same heights as he, not this first time, he couldn't help but want her with him. He shifted enough to allow one hand to slip between them and called chakra to his fingertips as he found her hot button at the top of her entrance.

The moment he touched that small bundle of nerves with his chakra infused fingertips, she screamed and shuddered around him. Her body tightening around him like a wet fist and he shouted and pistoned his hips twice more before filling her with his essence and collapsing just to her side so he wouldn't accidentally smother her.

Hinata didn't come to herself for long minutes, only breathing and basking in the glow and closeness of this man beside her. Finally she turned her head to look at him. Dark eyes blinked at her slowly.

"Hello wife." He panted, reaching out with one hand to trace the lines of her face.

She turned her face to kiss his palm sweetly. "Hello husband."

As good as the sex had been, the fact that she'd called him that without a single stammer or stutter made his heart flip over.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari, Anko and Hajime had out raced the sand storm, but it had been a near thing. They were gritty and dirty and very, very tired when they entered the sparse forest marking the change over from desert to the Fire country.

"I need a bath." Temari said, shaking sand from her hair.

Hajime sneered down at her. "I thought ninjas from Suna were made of sterner stuff. Or is that only the males?"

Anko made a face at him behind his back, soothing Temari's temper even though she was too tired to indulge in petty anger. It was the banked rage within her, at his attempts to kill Hinata and maybe even her brother, that was a more immediate concern. A rude comment paled in comparison.

"Short camp." Anko announced. "I'll take watch." She settled down to rest, but not calling for a full camp. They'd only rest for an hour or so and then continue on their way.

Temari nodded.

Hajime shook his head. "Wouldn't you prefer to take a longer break? Maybe set up a tent, ladies? I'll stand watch." It would have been an almost gallant offer, if not for the look of condescension on his face as he looked at the two of them.

Anko shook her head. "I didn't get to read your note, but mine said the Hokage needed us back as soon as possible."

The Hyuuga nodded. "Mine too. She needs me for a certain, very important, mission. One Kakashi wasn't up for."

Temari bit her lip to keep from popping his balloon. They needed him calm and unsuspecting, not pissed off. Surprisingly, Anko too let the moment pass without comment.

If Hajime had truly been paying attention, he would have realized that Anko's silence and lack of quips should worry him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro, awash in the lethargy of post-coital bliss, became aware that Hinata kept moving restlessly. He turned to frown at her. "Are you okay?" He managed, blinking to try and stay awake.

"The sheet is wet." She complained as she shifted again, trying to get comfortable.

The puppeteer chuckled and yawned as he hauled Hinata up and over him until she was draped across his body. "Better?" He asked, already sinking into sleep.

Hinata shifted again and Kankuro winced, doing a little shifting himself so her knee wouldn't press down on a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. He felt her kittenish yawn and wrapped one strong arm around her.

"Go turn out the light." She murmured. He chuckled and instead of getting up, used a lone chakra string to shut off the light. She grinned against his chest, reveling in the heat his body pumped out. "The sheet?"

"Ignore it." He said and lightly swatted her backside, making her blush a bit, especially when he rubbed the sting away.

Hinata pressed a small kiss on his collar bone. "I m...mean the one that should be over us."

He smiled and complied, using one last chakra string to grab the bunched up sheet at the bottom of the bed and pull it up over himself and his sleepy wife. Once more he wrapped an arm around her and sighed happily. "Next time it'll be better." He promised and then fell off the cliff into slumber.

Hinata blinked, and followed him into sleep with one last stray thought. _Better?_ She wasn't so sure she could survive 'better'.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Misyu stopped for the night, resting lightly with several ward seals around him to alert him to any approaching danger. Traveling was a risk, of course, but one he'd prepared for. He was too old to push on through the night, but he thought he'd covered a decent amount of ground toward Suna.

He wondered briefly, what was going through Hiashi's mind. Misyu cackled lightly as he thought of the clan leader at a loss to explain the absence of his most trusted advisor. Then he grinned as he thought of how everyone in Konoha would think he'd been caught out and stopped.

Little did they know that the true plan was years in the making, and wasn't over yet. But it all hinged on Hajime. Hajime and one other.

Now, well away from the village, Misyu pulled out a small scroll. While he himself had never risen beyond chuunin, a fact he blamed on his lack of access the Byakugan, he still had some skills. He sighed as he thought of his lot in life. Denied his true place but for an accident of birth placing him in the branch family, rather than the main part of the clan. He could have ruled if only he'd had access to the bloodline limit that was his right.

Well. It was too late for him. But he was going to correct that accident of birth for his son at least. With that he broke the seal of the extremely expensive scroll he'd purchased for just such and occasion. On the scroll was an intricate seal, but the inside of the seal was empty.

Misyu deliberated a moment and then wrote a short, concise note in the inner part of the seal. Then he bit his thumb and used the blood to activate the scroll. He watched as the words he'd just written faded from view. Now to see if he'd gotten his money's worth when he'd purchased the scroll.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime was watching the two kunoichis as he rested. He was about to call out to them and ask if they could continue their journey now, when he felt the subtle tell-tale tingle from the small scroll that he carried with him at all times.

If anyone had bothered to look at it, the scroll seemed innocent enough. It was quite small, and as far as anyone could tell ...blank. It was a dormant scroll. The real power behind it rested with the larger scroll his father kept with him.

So instead of calling to break up camp, he stood and stretched as nonchalantly as he could. "I've got to answer a nature call. When I get back, will you two be rested enough to continue?"

Temari gave him a droll look, but only nodded. Anko didn't even grace him with an answer, just waved him off.

He sneered at them and turned to head out into the forest for some privacy.

Anko shook her head as he departed. "We should follow him." She whispered.

"He's going to pee." Temari shrugged. "Not a sight I care to see."

Hajime had paused just beyond their sight and caught that snippet before he moved out of earshot. _Follow him?_ Why? He didn't pretend to think it's because either woman wanted to peek at him. He'd made it abundantly clear he didn't think much of either woman.

Once well away, he broke open the seal on his scroll and read the message within. His breathing hitched as he read the message through once more before destroying it completely. So. ANBU was searching the Hyuuga house. Under ANBU interrogation neither he nor his father would be able to keep secret their plans.

So the word was given. Hajime took off without a backward glance, heading for a prearranged meeting spot. He grinned as he sped through the thickening forest.

At last they were moving openly. And no matter what the ANBU _thought_ they knew, they hadn't stumbled over the main plan. The ace in the hole, so to speak. He couldn't laugh, lest anyone hear and mark his passing. But shedding the image of the meek and biddable branch family member had him feeling utterly elated.

The only thing that could have made him happier, was to leave two corpses behind him. But he didn't have the time to spare. He bid farewell to the two kunoichis in his mind, wondering if they knew just how much he really hated them. Any friend to Hinata or any main family member was his mortal enemy.

Fate? Screw fate. Hajime ran at top speed through the tree branches now that the forest had thickened up some more.

He and his father were going to change the Hyuuga clan forever.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay, I admit it. I write better lemons than I do fight scenes. What does this say about me? I don't care, actually. LOL**

**I was going to write this chapter this morning, and then post it tonight. But I'm not one for delayed gratification so you get it now, since I just now finished it! **

**As always ...here's the shameless call for REVIEWS! **


	21. Riddles and Codes

The sounds reverberating throughout the forest were hot enough to singe Temari's ears. She was no stranger to bad language, indeed, she used it often and well. But apparently, Anko was a master of this particular art form.

The blond watched in awe, her own fury at the loss of Hajime held in check. "Ugh …Anko?" She'd been repeating the spiky-haired jounin's name for the past ten minutes.

The older kunoichi finished with her diatribe and threw back her head and howled. Howled. Temari grinned widely, she wanted to be just like her when she got older.

Finally, Anko fell silent as she caught her breath and watched the horizon with furious eyes. "He fucking got away." It was almost a whisper compared to her earlier outburst.

"There is the border into the buffer lands which contain the Village Hidden in the Rain. After the collapse of the Akatsuki, you're not legally able to pursue into their territory without written authorization." Temari reminded her companion needlessly. In fact, she thought she might have to ready herself to fight the other woman in order to keep Anko from crossing the border anyway.

The spiky-haired jounin sighed, kicked the ground and reluctantly turned away. "Fifteen minute head start. That's all he had." She looked at the rising of the sun over the horizon. They'd chased him all night.

Temari shrugged helplessly. "He knew what he was doing when he crossed that border, he knew you'd be legally unable to follow." She paused a moment before adding. "I can follow him."

"Not alone." Anko said with snarling determination. "I won't allow it."

The blond smiled sagely. "We're equal here. Both jounin. Leaf can't cross this border, but Suna can."

"Don't be so sure, owlet." Anko sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Suna and Leaf are allies, they may not take kindly to you on their property either. The civil war tore them apart. And Pein's passing has left a huge power void that they're still struggling with."

Temari shook her head, she'd considered this as well. "I won't try and take him, only follow. Then I can get send information along as I go. Simple."

Anko looked intrigued, and considered it a moment before shaking her head sadly. "Sorry little owl. No can worry Cupcake like that."

The blond girl stiffened, her feelings a bit hurt by the insinuation. "Gaara isn't here. And I'm quite capable."

"No he's not here, more the pity." Anko said, looking around a moment, then grinning almost ferally. "But you are capable, and you'll do. Besides, I may need you to help out in a moment."

Confused, Temari looked around and didn't see anything. Then she noticed a slight shifting in the wind pattern. A void where none should exist, as if someone, or several someones were watching them. "I make six." She said lightly, loosening the strap on her giant fan.

Anko nodded. "I was thinking five, but you're most likely right. Rain shinobi?"

"If they're on this side of the border, it's something the politicians will be interested in knowing about." Temari replied as she felt her muscles relax in preparation for moving in any direction necessary.

The spiky-haired kunoichi felt the kunai fly at her, and shifted minutely to one side to let the blade land in the ground less than an inch from her foot.

"Girls, girls, girls." An obnoxious voice called from the tree tops. "All alone without any suitors?"

Another voice piped up from off to their left. "Put your money on the ground and back away, if it's enough, we'll let you pass …unmolested. If not …" He laughed unctuously, "Well, we'll just have to take the price out of your flesh. And if the ride is good enough, we might even let you live."

Anko sighed despondently. "Shit. They're actually brigands. Hardly worth the effort."

Temari chuckled and pulled her fan out from behind her back. "Think of it as a way to put you back in a good mood, if they fight hard enough maybe we'll even let them keep parts of their anatomy."

The spiky-haired kunoichi pulled out several kunai and blew out a deep breath. "Fine. But if I chip one of my weapons on their bones, there's gonna be hell to pay." With a shout of glee, she attacked.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade looked over the report carefully. "You're sure about these findings?"

Morino Ibiki nodded with absolute confidence. "We questioned three members of the branch family, but found no conspiracy."

Shizune looked worried as she read over the results. "Why only these three? The branch family is rather large."

The ANBU torture division leader nodded. "Two, because they had coded messages or other suspicious materials in their rooms. One turned out to be a petty embezzler, we've turned over our findings to Lord Hyuuga. The other message was turned out to be completely innocent. An academy student practicing with classmates on coded messages."

The Hokage's gaze narrowed. "I don't recall giving permission to torture a student."

Ibiki chuckled. "We didn't. The student hasn't learned to fend off hypnosis yet. She's feisty though, and I've earmarked her for possible future ANBU training."

"Oh?" Tsunade leaned forward with interest. "Why?"

The scarred torture master grinned. "Kid didn't faint at being brought before ANBU, and the code those kids were practicing with? Took my team over an hour to crack it. At her age, that level of skill is admirable."

"Good." Shizune made a notation on one of her myriad of lists. "But I don't recall there being a third person brought in for questioning."

For the first time, Ibiki paused and considered his words. "The third person had nothing in his room that could be considered incriminating." He said as he held out a sealed envelope to the Hokage.

Tsunade eyed her ANBU torture master, tapping the envelope absently with one long fingernail. "Before I read this. Am I going to be angry?"

Ibiki nodded slowly. "Most likely."

"Did you overstep yourself?" The blond Hokage said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Ibiki merely nodded again. "Most likely."

Shizune looked confused as she watched the byplay between the two, neither backing down. Finally, she watched as Tsunade broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out some papers. The Hokage's face clouded ominously and Shizune held her breath.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Tsunade's voice sounded harsh as she looked back up to stare daggers at Ibiki. "Why the hell did you pull him in if there was no evidence?"

The ANBU torture leader sighed. "He's the first jounin from the branch family in several years. The last being Hyuuga Hajime. While there was no evidence of their being friendly, or even close, it was something to consider. Another is that of all the branch family members, Neji has the most to gain at the death of either Hanabi or her sister."

Tsunade let out a long breathy sigh as she listened. "And Neji is the first branch family member ever to gain the Byakugan. With the girls out of the way, he might actually be considered by some as a potential heir. Was that your thinking?"

Ibiki nodded. "One more matter. During Neji's first chuunin exams, he actually did try to kill Hinata from the accounts that I've read."

Shizune couldn't believe it of the young jounin. "But he was cleared of putting the snake in the bedcovers!"

Tsunade shook her head. "But if he was in league with Hajime, it would have been easy enough to be seen around town and form an alibi."

The ANBU shinobi merely nodded.

"Tell me." The Hokage leaned back and eyed Ibiki carefully. "Did Neji fall under hypnosis?"

Ibiki shook his head 'no'.

"So. Did you torture him?" She asked coldly. "Without my direct permission?"

If it were possible for such a hard man as Ibiki, he almost looked sheepish. "Only a little."

"Shizune?" Tsunade asked after a long terse moment of silence. "What's the punishment for what Ibiki has just admitted to?"

The Hokage's assistant was wide eyed as she watched the two of them staring at each other. "Turning him over to …well, to ANBU."

"Well, Ibiki." Tsunade stated with chilly indifference. "I can't very well turn you over to yourself or even to your subordinates. And truth to be told, I still need you."

The man shifted uncomfortably before her hard stare.

"I trust that since you're telling me all this, then you didn't find anything when you …examined Neji?" Tsunade continued, growing angrier by the moment.

Ibiki shrugged. "With the small levels I submitted him to, he told us nothing. He really is a strong jounin and I expect that to get to the core of his being we'd end up destroying him."

Shizune spoke up, appalled. "Are you actually requesting permission to continue torturing him?"

The ANBU shinobi shook his head. "On the contrary. We let him go. I feel, and it's in my report, that a ninja as strong willed as Neji has turned out to be would have already succeeded in the deaths of his cousins if that was his true wish."

"I will consider your transgressions and inform you of your punishment tomorrow." Tsunade said with a sneer. "Get out."

Ibiki gave a quick bow and left even quicker.

Shizune sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "How could he have done something so stupid?"

Tsunade tossed the papers on her desk and rubbed her temples. "Ibiki's a good man. And he saved me from ordering the task done."

"What?" Shizune felt sick all of a sudden.

The Hokage looked at her assistant sadly. "Neji is …was, one of my top suspects right from the start. But pulling him in for questioning would have been a political disaster. Not only does Hiashi feel Neji to be innocent, but I hear vague rumblings that he's grooming the boy for a high political marriage. Into nobility, no less."

Shizune shut her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "So Ibiki questioned him on his own, leaving you able to deny everything. He risked much."

"He's a good man. And a good shinobi." Tsunade frowned. "And he knows that I'll have to really punish him, not just candy coat it."

Shizune leaned against the side of the Hokage's desk. "How are the Hyuugas going to react?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"That's not fair!" Temari pouted as Anko dragged the last living member of the bandit gang and tossed him down at her feet. "You could have left me more of them."

The spiky-haired kunoichi gave a diffident shrug along. "Wind is a distance technique. I prefer things a bit …closer." She said as she bent down to stare at the cowering bandit on the ground, a bloody kunai still in her grasp. The man screamed like a child and tried to crab-walk backwards, only to hit Temari's legs.

The blond looked down in disgust. "Now he's gotten my sandals dirty." She said and kicked him so that he rolled off her feet.

"L…l….let me go!" The man wailed and begged, throwing himself on their mercy.

Anko sighed. "This fight wasn't even worth the effort."

The blond pouted. "At least you got to fight."

"Hey, now!" Anko shook her head. "I let you blow them down out of the trees. That one over there fell on his head. I think he's dead. You got one so quit whining."

The man was now crying, making Anko roll her eyes in disgust. "Please le…let me go! We weren't even after you, really! We was following that old man, but he turned out spry and got by us."

"Old man?" Temari mused, looking around. "Where'd he go, this figment of your imagination?"

"Nooo …no, really! He met up with this younger guy right over beyond that creekbed." The man indicated a spot just across the border into the buffer territories. "Them took off together. We got here and saw you two and thought ….." He trailed off miserably.

"See now owlet, he and his group actually thought. And here we were thinking that ideas were rare to them."

"Huh?" The man whimpered piteously.

Temari sighed. "She called you stupid. Stupid." Then she glanced up at Anko. "Anyway, why _owlet_? I thought I was gosling."

Anko merely shrugged. "That was yesterday, things change fast. Get over it."

The man at their feet made a break for it, thinking the two women had to be nuts. Both kunoichis sighed.

"He's all yours." Anko bowed out in order to clean her weapons.

Temari gave a wicked chuckle and took off after the fleeing man.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao was sitting with Lord Hiashi discussing Hanabi's recovery progress when the message arrived.

The Hyuuga clan leader accepted the message and ran one hand through his hair to pull it back behind his ear.

Yugao frowned. She'd never seen Hiashi this …this discombobulated before. The ANBU had searched his home yesterday, questioned his family. Suspected _him_, and cleared him. But the almighty Hyuuga pride had finally been dented.

The man's highest advisor, a trusted friend and a his son, a Hyuuga jounin, had turned traitor to both the clan and the village. Yugao watched as Hiashi turned the note over and over in his hands.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked in her quiet, but straight forward method.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. But I don't know how much more I can take. Is this message to tell me my daughter and her husband are safe? Or is there more bad news?"

"This isn't like you." Yugao said, watching him.

The Hyuuga clan leader snorted lightly. "How do you know?"

The kunoichi shrugged. "I don't. But I know your daughter quite well as her instructor. And I've made a few personal observations on the immediate family. Some because of my role guiding Hanabi's genin team, and some from these more recent events."

"And what are these observations?" Hiashi asked with morbid curiousity.

Yugao shrugged. "That the mighty Hyuuga's are human after all."

Hiashi nodded with a small quirk that might have passed for a smile. "Indeed." With that he broke open the sealed message and read it through. "Human? The Hyuugas may indeed be human, and we bleed real blood. ANBU on the other hand, their humanity is still in question."

Miffed, Yugao sat up straight. As former ANBU she didn't take kindly to such disparaging remarks.

Hiashi looked up at her with flat, dead eyes. "They had Morino Ibiki 'question' Neji without proper orders, or my consent."

The blue haired woman shook her head, her eyes widening slightly. "But the Hokage?"

"Apparently, Ibiki took it upon himself." Hiashi growled. "And they found nothing. NOTHING!" He suddenly roared and balled up the message he'd been reading. "I could have told them that! Neji is no more a traitor to this family than I am! I'll have some heads on a platter for this."

"And I thank you for that, uncle."

Startled, both Yugao and Hiashi turned to stare at the open doorway to see a very stiff Neji standing there.

"But instead of heads on a platter, how about something for pain instead?" Neji said, trying not to move any more muscles than absolutely necessary.

Yugao eyed him carefully. "Seems Ibiki didn't go too hard on you."

Neji looked at the object of his every fantasy, and felt …empty. Here she was chatting with his only _too_ eligible uncle while he'd been at the tender mercies of the ANBU torture division. If Hiashi married Yugao, he thought he'd just go turn himself over to Ibiki and let the man finish off what was left of him.

Hiashi gave Yugao a shocked look. "How can you say that? Look at him! He can barely stand, much less move!"

Yugao nodded and stood up, stretching. "Because he CAN stand, that's how I know Ibiki didn't unleash his worst. Now. Do you have any medicines? Oh, and a couch or maybe a futon that could be set up in here?"

The Hyuuga clan leader, to his credit, shut up and nodded. He eyed Neji with a grimace. The blue-haired woman was right. They were going to have to treat him downstairs. There was no way Neji was going to be able to navigate the stairs in his current condition. Hiashi watched as his nephew's balance wavered, and he caught himself by putting his hand on the door frame.

"I hate ANBU right now." Neji informed Yugao, his face closed to her.

She nodded sympathetically. "I know."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Yo! Herring-breath! Get over here, I found something."

Anko quirked an eyebrow and smirked as she raced over to where Temari was standing with her prisoner. "Herring-breath?"

"See, you had pickled herring yesterday morning and …"

The spiky-haired kunoichi crossed her arms and stared at Temari until the blond stopped talking. "Anko. My name is Anko."

Temari scowled. "So how come you get to use nicknames on everyone else?"

Anko smirked and shrugged. "Because I'm special, hambone."

The blond sighed. "Hambone? I thought I was owlet."

"That was before you decided to play my game." Anko informed her archly, but with a gleam of humor in her eyes. "Now, what did you find?"

The pony-tailed kunoichi growled and handed over a large sack. "Bastard tried to bribe me to let him go."

"Anything good?"

"ANKO?!"

The spiky-haired jounin shrugged, totally unabashed. "Just asking."

Temari dropped the sack and pulled out a set of messenger bags. "Seems these fellows have been preying on travelers. Even bonded messengers. And these packets have the Hyuuga seals on them."

Suddenly interested, Anko shoved the cowering fool to the ground and pinned him there with several well thrown kunai through his clothing. Then she calmly and coldly stepped on his groin. She looked down at him as he groaned and struggled in vain. "I press down and grind your junk into dust unless you tell me what I want to know."

The man wept and tried to grab at her ankle, but couldn't pull loose from the kunai staking him to the ground. "We killed a messenger who fought back just the other day. Don't know where he was going. Had a wad of cash, but nothing flashy. Papers. Nothing in his bag but papers."

Anko's eyebrow rose as she pouted and looked over at Temari. "He caved way too easily. I wanted to hurt him more."

Temari shrugged. "These look like personal letters from Lord Hyuuga to someone in the Country of Earth. I don't recognize the village name." She skimmed the top letter quickly, the gasped. "Look these even mention Hinata and Kankuro!"

Anko grabbed the letter in question and read it quickly. The man at her feet tried to squirm away, so she pressed down a bit harder on his groain, making him cry harder. "Says here that Kankuro stood up to Hiashi, but instead of being upset the man was pleased. Seems Hiashi likes what he sees in your brother."

"There's a section on Hanabi as well. Seems he's worried about her progress in training. Oh wait, it's because of that snake bite Kankuro told me about." Temari said, scanning the rest of the papers. "But I can't read this last letter at all."

Anko looked over the blond's shoulder. "It's coded."

Temari frowned. "Brush strokes are different too. Smaller, cramped writing. Not like Hiashi's."

The spiky-haired kunoichi eased up her foot, making the man pant with relief. "Did you stick someone else's letter in with this bunch?"

The man shook his head in denial. "They was all together like that. Just in different envelopes."

"Going to the same place?" Anko queried, and started to press down on her foot again.

The man screamed and shook his head. "No! Let me go. I don't know nothing about them papers. I can't even read!"

Temari sighed. "He's probably telling the truth. Oh, here's the envelope for this letter. Brush strokes are the same as the coded words, but the address is the same as Lord Hyuuga's letters."

Anko reached down and freed the man by pulling up her kunai. She then hauled him to his feet. "Taking him back is going to slow us down."

"He confessed to murder." Temari pointed out.

Anko shook her head, looking sad. "Playing by the rules sucks, owlet."

Temari kept her mouth shut, just glad she'd gone back to being _owlet, _it was better than hambone.

The spiky-haired kunoichi calmly put away her weapons as the man babbled his thanks. She had the last one in her hand when she made a sudden lunge and knocked the man out. "At least he's pretty small. We'll take turns carrying him."

The blond sighed. "I wish he stunk less."

Anko nodded, but her mind was racing. "Come on. We don't have time to play lazy. We need to get these messages back to Lord Hyuuga."

Temari nodded. "You're thinking the coded letter is suspicious?"

"If it's not. I'll sleep with this fellow here." She said as she hauled him up over her back with a grunt, tying his hands so he wouldn't slip off. "Before he takes a bath."

Temari laughed, horrified at the mere thought. "That's pretty damned sure."

"You betcha." Anko stated, and took off for the Leaf village at a slightly slower pace due to the man she carried.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji protested, but in the end he lost. His clothes were cut off of him as he lay face down on the futon the servants had fetched. A thin sheet preserved what modesty he had left, which wasn't much after his session with the ANBU jerks.

Yugao eyed his back carefully, taking stock in each and every wound and bruise. If she noticed his fine muscular physique, she didn't say anything. But there was a certain appreciative look in her eyes as she knelt beside him.

"This may sting." She told him gently.

Neji tensed, but nodded. Then groaned from the ache that small motion caused. "It'll fade into all the other pain."

Hiashi had called for the servants, but then hadn't returned. So Yugao had taken charge. The servants fulfilled her every request with great speed and dignity. They wore worried looks as they looked at Neji.

"The servants here like you." She told him as she opened a jar with a pungent scent.

He grunted, but didn't comment.

"Your uncle likes you." Yugao added, as she slipped her fingers into the soothing salve and started to spread it over the most vicious looking bruises.

Neji closed his eyes despairingly. "You like my uncle?" The words were almost torn from his mouth.

"Yah." Yugao told him. Breaking his heart in the process, before she added, "He's a strong leader and a good man."

The young Hyuuga frowned. Her tone of voice didn't indicate that she was enamored of him. Perhaps, he was reading more into their relationship than was really there. "Do you find him attractive?" He asked, holding his breath as her fingers smoothed on the cooling salve.

The ointment may have been meant to be helpful. But her touch on his bare skin was driving him mad. His body was too wracked with pain to really react, but his breathing did speed up and he swore that wherever she touched, it tingled.

Yugao chuckled lightly as she eyed the prime specimen nearly bare before her. "Hyuuga men are blessed. I think I've mentioned that before."

Neji wanted to scream. Would the woman not answer a simple question? He turned his head to glare at her and caught her eyes watching him with a soft smile. His heart skipped a beat before she noticed his regard and returned to tending his tender flesh.

"Good." Hiashi said as he swept into the room. "Good, you've already started. I sent for a healer though, and Shizune has been kind enough to respond herself."

Yugao stepped back from her spot, making room for the skilled medic to tend Neji. She frowned slightly as she watched the older kunoichi go to work. Somehow Yugao felt off balance. Almost bereft. She wiped the frown from her face with practiced ease. She'd gotten good at hiding her feelings, first in ANBU, then later after Hayate's death.

With a plain expression, that gave nothing away, Yugao examined her feelings. Her eyes narrowed on Shizune's back. Did she resent the woman? But why?

It's not like medicine was her strong suit, like it was Shizune's. And it's not like the Hokage's assistant had been disrespectful, quite the contrary. Yugao watched as Shizune healed Neji's wounds. She looked up to watch Hiashi watching Neji as well.

Yugao looked down at Neji's face. His eyes were on her. The blue-haired kunoichi's expression didn't change, but she did hold her breath. Those pale eyes stared at her and didn't waver. And suddenly, she felt a bit better and had no idea why.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Another chapter! No lemons in this one, sorry. Citrus is to be savored, but not used to drown you with it!**

**Well? REVIEWS please!**


	22. Making Up

Gaara looked up from his desk at his scowling brother. "This is ridiculous. Yesterday morning you were happy as I've ever seen you. Now you look like a storm about to strike."

Kankuro scowled as he pointed out the window. "Look at her. All flirty with Naruto."

The red-head's brows rose incredulously. "Is THAT what your squabble with Nartuo was about when he arrived? You're jealous?"

"I am _**not**_." The puppeteer's avowed as his scowl deepened. He leaned forward, face almost against the glass, his eyes still riveted to the scene outside. "She's looking at him! See, she's looking at him."

Gaara sighed. "Didn't Jiriki cheat on you last year, trying to make you jealous? Weren't you the one that laughed in her face and shrugged it off? She was spitting mad about it too. I remember you telling me that one girl was as good as any other."

Kankuro didn't hear any of this as he gritted his teeth. "She smiled! Did you see that? She fucking _smiled_ at him!"

"You can't kill him." Gaara said gently. "I like him." Not mentioning that he still felt like he owed his life to the energetic blond shinobi.

The puppeteer sighed and turned away from the window gloomily. "I liked him too. It's too bad I have to kill him now."

Gaara shook his head as he went to look out the window beside his brother. "No. Besides, all they're doing is talking. And Sakura is with them, so it's all innocent. What's bugging you?"

Kankuro flopped down heavily into one of the chairs and twitched his fingers nervously, picking up small objects with his chakra strings and making them do intricate 'dances' in the air.

"Leave my desk alone, please. I'll never be able to find anything when you're done."

The puppet shinobi looked abashed as he realized what he was doing. He flashed his brother an apologetic look, clearly visible despite the full Bunraku make-up although he'd left off the hood today. "Sorry." He muttered as he put all the items down again.

Gaara stayed silent, waiting out his brother's bad mood from long experience. Finally, Kankuro growled and looked down at his fingers as he frowned. "She won't look at me."

The Kazekage didn't quite know how to respond. "It wasn't me, more's the pity, that had her waiting all dressed up the other night in your room. And it wasn't me that didn't come down for breakfast until late and smiling and _super_ hungry the next day. Seems to me, she was doing a lot of blushing that morning too."

Kankuro sighed deeply and nodded. "Let's just say that blushes are ALL that I'm getting from my wife right now."

The red-head scratched his head absently. "She's shy. But it wasn't your first time together, so I don't really get it. What did you do to embarrass her so?"

The puppeteer kept his mouth shut as he and Hinata both knew that the other night HAD been their first night together. And so far, only night together. But Gaara didn't need to know that.

So Kankuro looked away and embroidered the truth a bit. "It _**was**_ the first time since that night in the Leaf village."

The light dawned, even if it was the wrong light. Gaara nodded sagely. "That first night you were drunk and probably not at your best. And she was a virgin, and not at her best. But from the way you were smiling the other morning, and the way she was blushing, it had to have gone well."

"It did." Kankuro allowed, his voice sounding bitter. "But since then she won't LOOK at me. She even pretended to be asleep last night when I came upstairs. Yet now she's out there, talking to HIM." He sighed and sunk down lower in his chair. "Are you sure I can't kill Naruto?"

Gaara nodded. "No, you can't kill him. He's my friend. Your's too, really."

Kankuro nodded with a rueful, and pain filled, smile. "That doesn't help."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji's bruises and cuts had all been tended and he was well on the way to being completely healed. Only his pride remained actively bloodied. He frowned as he worked through yet another set of motions in the practice courtyard.

Yugao watched from the periphery, careful not to alert Neji of her presence. He'd been uncomfortable around her ever since he'd been released from the tender mercies of the ANBU torture division. It didn't matter that during her tenure with the ANBU, she'd not been a member of that particular group, he still seemed withdrawn from her.

A slight shift in the air currents alerted her to movement behind her, and she slipped away just as she sensed Hiashi arriving with several others. She was about to move away quietly when she noted the chakra signatures of those approaching. Bemused and morbidly curious, she waited.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Neji demanded coldly as his uncle approached with the Hokage and one Morino Ibiki.

Tsunade's eyes took in Neji's sweaty form as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face. "Don't overdo it. You're healed, but not exactly well yet."

The young Hyuuga glared at her, but let his eyes fall away. He'd known he was a suspect, if he'd been an outsider he'd have suspected himself too! But that didn't mean he was ready to forgive. "I'm not accepting apologies today."

"Good. I'm not offering any." Ibiki said plainly, with an inscrutable smile playing along his thin lips. "Do you apologize to all those you've killed in your duty as a shinobi of the Leaf village?"

Neji's pale eyes narrowed menacingly. "No. But neither do I kill without orders."

"And I just had to be sure of that." Tsunade broke in, drawing every eye to herself. "Ibiki overstepped his authority. But he saved me from having to make that decision myself."

Hiashi's temper rose as he snapped at her. "Good intentions or not. He broke the law and took matters, and my nephew, into his own hands."

Tsunade grunted. "And that's why we're here."

"Still not accepting apologies." Neji stared accusingly at the apparently calm ANBU shinobi.

Ibiki shrugged. "Still not offering any."

Hiashi crossed his arms and added his stone cold stare to that of his nephew's. "Then why are you here? To collect him for more interrogation? I refuse. Neji is no traitor, to me, to you, or to the Leaf."

A slight tension in Neji's shoulders released at the words of his uncle's support. The watching Yugao noted it and correctly assumed that the young man hadn't been totally sure of Hiashi's stance in all this.

"We agree then." Tsunade said, her temper also rising in the face of the Hyuuga's combined anger. "And I have to punish Ibiki accordingly."

From her vantage point, Yugao could not see Ibiki as he was blocked from view by the Hokage. But even from here, she could feel his chakra signature closing down. Preparing. So. Ibiki didn't know what was coming? Interesting.

Tsunade looked from the stoic, yet obviously upset Hyuuga men, and swallowed at the mere amount of testosterone in the room. She didn't glance at Yugao's position, though she knew the woman to be there, watching with her chakra suppressed.

The Hokage nearly laughed out loud, her good humor suddenly back in full force as she considered the papers even now gracing her desk. Papers confiscated from this very household. Bad poetry and a list of potential wives. Tsunade bit her tongue to keep from laughing as she wondered which man Yugao was interested in enough to spy on. Hiashi? The extremely good looking clan leader, a man older than she, but not terribly. Or Neji? The extremely good looking Hyuuga prodigy, a man younger than she, but not terribly.

In which direction was Yugao looking? Tsunade thought she might have to open a betting pool on the matter.

"Ahem." Hiashi coughed haughtily, calling the Hokage's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Ah yes." The blond kunoichi smiled. "I can't very well turn an ANBU division leader over to his own outfit for punishment. So …I'm giving him to the Hyuugas."

"What?!" Three men yelped, in varying degrees of incredulity.

Tsunade chuckled and patted Ibiki on the back, even though the man was staring at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. "It's only a loan. And I expect him back in one piece. He's your new servant. For two months."

Ibiki closed his eyes and groaned. "I prefer torture over humiliation. I can recommend several within ANBU who would jump at the chance."

"I'm sure." Neji remarked bitterly, his mind reeling. Ibiki here? Everyday? It hurt his own pride, just thinking about what the older shinobi would have to face here in the Hyuuga household. Although there was a certain amount of perverse pleasure at the thought too.

Tsunade just shook her head, finally giving in to the urge to laugh. She handed Ibiki a small note and told him to stay put. Then she linked her arm through Hiashi's leading the man back into his own house. "We need to chat a moment in private."

Once they were gone. Yugao slipped away, back to the kitchens where she'd been heading to meet up with Hanabi before seeing Neji had distracted her.

Both shinobi noted her exit, but both refrained from comment. Ibiki wondered if Yugao had learned of the poetry floating around ANBU about her, and whether or not she knew who'd penned said poems.

Neji fumed, thinking that the blue-haired seductress of his dreams still thought him a threat that needed to be watched. Hadn't she said that she'd wondered at Neji's allegiances that night they'd stayed at the hospital with his cousin?

Ibiki opened his note, read it, grunted and destroyed it.

"Anything important?" Neji asked with mock casualness.

"Everything is important. The slightest change in heart rhythm, the small fluctuations in muscle movement. Everything is important, and everything has a story ...and a meaning." Ibiki said with deliberate vagueness.

Neji shrugged and tossed his soiled towel at the shinobi. "I need clean linens. Servant."

Ibiki's back stiffened, but he nodded and looked around. "I don't know where they are." Was all he said though.

The Hyuuga shrugged. He didn't like having a man he'd used to look up to acting like a servant. "Forget it."

The ANBU shinobi sneered. "No. I'll find out where the linens are. I _always_ find out what I want to know."

Neji stiffened at the remembered pain of his 'session' with the torture shinobi. He looked away and went back to practicing his kata movements.

Ibiki watched a moment, before turning away to find another servant to tell him where things where in this house. He pondered the words of the Hokage's note as he did so.

"_**You're here for a reason. Keep your ears and eyes open. Servants usually know more than they think they know. And don't act without direct orders again or I'll fucking kill you myself."**_

_**Tsunade**_

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata was miserable. She nodded and smiled at both Naruto and Sakura as the two squabbled. Naruto had sought her out earlier, to ask Hinata if she knew why Sakura had broken up with him two months ago.

The purple-haired kunoichi had waited for the familiar pain of being overlooked by Naruto, but that pain wasn't nearly as sharp as she was used to feeling. In fact, she found she could listen to his rambling explanations on Sakura's charms without melting at his feet. When had that happened?

Happy not to be a blushing, stuttering mess in front of him. She'd smiled up at him, making him blink hard at her.

Suddenly he grinned and grabbed her hand. "You know, you're really pretty when you smile like that. Too bad that stupid puppeteer saw you first."

At that, Hinata nearly choked. She'd had a crush on this boy since they were eight years old and he thought NOW that she was pretty? But instead of blushing hotly and having him think she had a fever, Hinata actually laughed.

Sakura had then come around the corner, and spotted them. The pink-haired girl had stalked over to them furiously. Somehow the pink-haired girl and the blond boy had started fighting over the smallest, and stupidest of things. Hinata grinned. For the first time finding friendly companionship here, rather than a crushing wish to be noticed.

Finally, Sakura turned away from her teammate to look at Hinata. "Have you seen Kakashi?"

Hinata, shocked at the harshness of Sakura's tone, just shook her head. "Not since breakfast." She admitted.

Naruto grinned at the object of his desire. "Oi! Sakura-chan, I can help you find him!"

Hinata nodded. "Let me ch…check upstairs and then I'll meet you back out here."

"Fine." Sakura crossed her arms, fuming. "He has all these boxes and I just know he bought something perverted for my mother. My MOTHER!" She wailed. "And now he's hiding from me like a fucking **COWARD!**" She yelled the last word, hoping to draw out a certain copy-ninja. But nothing happened except the shocked look on Hinata's face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki stared at all those now staring at him. The Hyuuga servants could give lessons in haughtiness to some of the noble families. An elderly woman, muscles still firm and steel glinting in her eyes, stepped forward.

"You are responsible for the stiffness in Master Neji's gait, yah?" The woman asked with false sweetness.

Ibiki nodded. It was the truth after all.

"I am known as Aki, and I have been with this clan longer than you've been alive." The woman snorted as she looked the ANBU shinobi up and down. "You were one of the ninja. Now you are one of us." Several of the other servants nodded and murmured under their breaths at him.

Ibiki's nod came a little slower this time.

"You were seeing to my little Hanabi's safety? Making sure that Master Neji was innocent?" The woman continued, coughing lightly to keep the others from interrupting.

The ANBU shinobi nodded a third time.

Aki snorted. "For that, we won't poison your food with laxatives. Or worse."

Ibiki's eyes widened a bit at that. He'd not considered the fact that the family servants would be just as upset with him as the Hyuugas themselves were.

"But that doesn't mean we'll let you off lightly." A middle-aged man whose dignity rolled off him in waves spoke up. "You are responsible for his pain? We return in kind."

Aki nodded and handed Ibiki a scrub brush. A small one. One that looked like it cleaned small vials or such.

"You're on toilet duty this afternoon." Aki said with a harsh smile. "I will inspect your work carefully. If your work doesn't meet with my approval, you'll start over."

Ibiki quirked an eyebrow at her. "I had a sensei that sounded like you once."

"Did you fear him?" She replied.

He nodded.

"Then you're smarter than you look." She told him, then pointed him toward his first toilet.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was watching as he saw his wife head back to their living quarters. Without bothering to say anything to Gaara, the puppeteer took off to intercept her.

The red-head watched, amused and irritated. "No one tells me anything." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Kazekage?" Baki said from the doorway, having nearly been bowled over by the hurrying Kankuro.

"I'm glad someone remembers my rank." Gaara groused, settling down at his desk to catch up on his paperwork.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was still mulling over how easy she'd felt in Naruto's presence today. Friendly. But not fainting or burning up as she blushed. Was she letting go of her childhood crush because she was now married and out of his reach? If so, then why was she feeling happy and not sad?

And she did feel happy. Lighthearted. Maybe she wasn't upset about losing Naruto, because she had grown out of the crush all together. Humming lightly, Hinata turned down the hallway.

Suddenly, she was jerked inside a closet in the hallway, the door closing firmly behind her. With a sharp squeak, she blinked to adjust her eyes to the dimness of the small closet. But she wasn't afraid. She'd recognized his scent, his chakra, and his puppetry strings which he'd used to haul her in here.

Blushing, she couldn't raise her eyes to meet his.

Seeing her avoid his gaze, the puppeteer growled. Kankuro slammed his fist against the wall behind her head with a strength that startled her enough to actually look up at him.

"Hello." He said with a sarcastic edge that made her hands tremble a bit. "Remember me?"

Hinata swallowed hard and she nodded mutely.

"Good. Who am I?" She watched with terrible fascination as he leaned into her personal space. His expression so angry.

"W…wh…what's wrong?" She stammered, not realizing that her uneasy stuttering only served to make him angrier.

"WHO AM I?" He barked, right into her face, making her wince.

"K…k…Kankuro. M….my h…husband." She whispered.

Hinata watched as his anger seemed to lance away. She saw the flash of pain in his eyes and wondered at it. "We're married now. Good or ill, it's done." He said flatly.

The purple-haired kunoichi just stared at him a moment. "I k…know."

"Avoiding me won't make the marriage disappear." He groaned, pulling away from her slightly.

Hinata's pale-lilac eyes widened with sudden realization. "I'm n…not avoiding you!" She hurried to reassure him, catching his larger hands in hers.

Kankuro looked down at her delicate hands cradling his scarred fingers and sighed. "Liar." He mocked her. "You won't even look at me."

He watched as she bit her lower lip, and his body tightened, wishing he was the one nibbling on that plump lip. "T…they know." She whispered finally.

Confused, Kankuro shook his head.

"They KNOW." She told him a bit more forcibly.

The puppeteer sighed, unable to follow her logic. "Who is THEY and what can they possibly know?"

"Everyone!" Hinata wailed, tears forming in her large eyes as she nearly begged him to understand. "Everyone knows what we did."

Her words didn't enlighten him, but her hot blush told him more than she knew. "Do you mean sex?" He asked her, torn between exasperation and amusement.

She nodded miserably, looking so bereft that he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. "Oh Hinata."

"Don't m…make fun of m…me." She whispered, choking up.

Kankuro laughed gently, rubbing her back as he tightened his hold on her. "I'm not." He assured her. "But Hinata. Married couples have sex. You know that. They know that. There's nothing wrong with what we did."

She shook her head against his chest, as she started to relax against him. Her own arms wrapped around him as if he were an anchor meant to keep her grounded.

"B…but they laughed at h…how hungry I w…was at br…breakfast." She cried against his chest as he sighed.

"They laughed at my appetite too." He reminded her, then pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "But that doesn't explain why you wouldn't look at me all day yesterday. Or why you pretended to be asleep last night."

Kankuro didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing, he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I…it makes me w…want th…things." She whispered so low he wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Wh…when I look at y…you."

"What things?" He murmured. "Like sex? Like touching me?"

Hinata nodded against him, mortified by this whole conversation.

"And why is that a bad thing?" He asked her, hugging her tighter for a moment, just enough to make her squeak like a child's toy. "I want to touch you too."

She nodded, "I know. And I j…just c…couldn't."

Kankuro pulled back, suddenly worried. "Look, I know it's supposed to hurt the first time. But it'll get better, I promise."

Hinata smiled at him as a tear escaped her wide eyes. He groaned and leaned down to kiss the tear away.

"I co…couldn't. I'm too s…s…so…so…"

"Sore?" He asked.

She nodded, looking utterly miserable.

"All you have to do is tell me." Kankuro groaned as he scolded her. "I'm no monster. I'm not going to expect you to do things that'll hurt you." He paused and considered that a moment before clarifying that statement. "Well, for the most part." He waggled his eyebrows at her and winked.

Startled, Hinata giggled up at him.

Kankuro continued, giving her big puppy dog eyes. "And if there's something you don't like, we won't do that again." He gave her a long pause before adding, "Not without lots, and lots, and LOTS of begging on my part."

Hinata gave him a real smile for the first time in a long time and some knot deep within him finally eased. He drew in a deep breath, not even realizing how tense he'd been until the stress flowed out of him.

"Wanna come upstairs with me, little girl?" He crooned. "I can show you a good time."

Hinata shoved at him, laughing outright now, just as he'd intended. His hands caressed her shoulders before moving up and around to cup her chin so he could look into her eyes. "We'll go easy."

His wife grinned and turned her head to press a kiss against one of his hands. "I can't now. I promised Sakura I'd help her find Kakashi."

Kankuro stiffened, remembering that Sakura had been standing outside talking to Hinata just a moment ago …along with someone else.

"Just Sakura?" He asked, his voice giving nothing away.

Hinata nodded. "Naruto promised to help look too. Sakura looked really angry with Kakashi though. I don't think she's taking it well that he's dating her mother."

Kankuro was torn. Here he was ecstatic that she'd eased into talking with him without stammering. And angry that she was turning down sex with him to go help out Naruto and Sakura.

"I'll help you all look." He offered, to see her reaction. To see if she didn't want him around when she was with the blond shinobi.

But Hinata merely smiled brightly up at him. "That'd be great! You know this place better than any of us."

As Kankuro mulled over her reaction, a sudden wicked thought occurred to him. He acted without thought, and leaned in to kiss his wife silly.

Hinata gasped as Kankuro took possession of her mouth in a hotly carnal kiss. His tongue mimicked the actions of another part of his anatomy, thrusting in and out of her in a seductive dance. He pulled back far enough for her to catch her breath and then nuzzled her cheeks, first one, then the other with his own.

Hinata's hand flew to her jacket zipper as Kankuro's kiss traveled hotly over her neck even as his hands tugged at the closure on her coat. She sighed as he nipped and breathed into her ear, then giggled and tried to escape as he tickled her with his tongue. His exploration didn't end at her ear though, as he nibbled and licked his way down to where his clever fingers were struggling with her own.

Her grip on the zipper waned as she panted, her blood catching fire as he nuzzled her cleavage, burying his face in the valley between her breasts.

She pulled at his hair, trying to draw him up for another kiss. But he just grinned at her, and leaned back. "You're right. This is neither the time nor the place. Later though. After we find Kakashi. We'll pick up where we left off."

Hinata blinked, confused. She'd not been trying to stop him! She felt like yelling at him for stopping the delicious feelings, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

Kankuro chuckled at the bemused and sensual look on his wife's face and patted her rear end, making her squeak. He so loved that sound. "Let's go." He told her, and opened the closet door and pushed her out into the hallway.

"G…gooo?" She stammered, her body still buzzing with unfulfilled need.

"Go. Find. Kakashi." Her reminded her from the dim interior of the closet.

Hinata shook her head, barely able to see him now that she was back out in the bright sunlight and he was still in the closet. "Aren't you c…coming?" She asked hoarsely.

Kankuro chuckled, and waved a hand over his groin area. "Once my body calms down, I'll be out to join you."

Hinata nodded absently, another blush climbing her face as she caught his meaning. Yet, part of her was thrilled she had that sort of effect on him. After years of going unnoticed, especially by Naruto, this kind of attention was addicting.

Kankuro watched her head back outside with a chuckle, then reached down and adjusted his partial erection. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice.

With a grin, the puppeteer started upstairs to get cleaned up. His Bunraku make-up was a blurry mess. It wouldn't be that bad though, as most of it was already wiped off. He laughed as he thought about Hinata's reaction when she realized he'd marked her face and bosom with his personal calling card.

Kankuro's smile turned grim as he narrowed his eyes. Even better, Naruto was going to see whom she belonged to now.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata looked at the weird expression on Naruto's face as he stole yet another look at her. He handed her a handkerchief, telling her she had a 'smudge'.

Two Suna guards walked by them, and did a double take. Then they looked at each other and nearly fell down in their efforts to keep a straight face.

The purple-haired kunoichi didn't know what to make of it all.

Sakura, tears in her eyes from suppressed laughter, gently took the handkerchief from her and swiped it across Hinata's face. Then showed the stunned girl the 'smudge'. The small piece of cloth was covered with purple face paint.

Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously as she realized what her husband had done. On purpose. She looked down at her chest, unsurprised to see the mess that puppeteer had left there as well. Like she was a territory to 'mark'.

Anger bloomed deep within her chest as she turned to stalk back inside. Now after different prey.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Aw ….Hinata's gonna be mad! LOL**


	23. Desk Jockey

"Get out." Gaara told his brother with a small sigh. "I don't know what you've done, but you're not hiding here."

Kankuro rolled his eyes at his younger brother and grinned widely. His face was newly cleaned and scrubbed. "What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

The Kazekage glanced at Baki who nodded. "He's done something." The wind master said calmly. "He looks far too pleased with himself."

"And he's jumpy." Gaara added with a shake of his head. "Kankuro, go away. Who are you hiding from?"

The puppeteer gave his brother a disdainful look. "I am not hiding. Merely visiting my brother, the Kazekage."

Baki sighed and sat back, letting the papers in his hands dangle as he looked over at his former student. "Go away, Kankuro. If you've nothing to add to the discussion, then shoo."

"What's the discussion?" The puppeteer asked in all seriousness, completely missing the fact that he'd been in the office about five minutes already and should know what the two other men had been talking about.

"Assignment of genin teams for a few D-ranked missions. There's one to clean out a cistern in the eastern part of the village, another one is to guard some prize-winning pumpkins, while the third one involves rat catching near the trading venues."

"Boring." Kankuro intoned wearily and then looked out the window again. Suddenly, his head turned to look back at them both. "Wait. Did you say guarding pumpkins?" His mouth was watering at the very thought.

Baki nodded, and pulled up one of the sheets of paper, waving it at the puppeteer. "One of the traveling peddlers bought some prize-winning pumpkins. He even got a protection jutsu to keep them fresh. He wants them guarded day and night once he reaches the border of the Wind Country until he delivers all of them to market. Seems the man can get a _**much**_ higher price down here in Suna."

"He's right. I'd pay a lot! Mmmm …pumpkin!" Kankuro whined. "I haven't tasted pumpkin pie in forever!"

Gaara looked mildly intrigued. "I've never had it. Where did you come across pumpkin pie, anyway?"

Baki, realizing the pit fall, hurried to change the subject. "What team do you want to assign to cleaning the cistern?"

Kankuro looked puzzled as he thought back. "I don't know. I just remember loving the smell and taste of pumpkin. It's been a long, long time. Baki? Where did …." He trailed off, catching the warning look in the wind master's eye.

Gaara too saw the look and sighed. "It's okay. Just tell us, alright?"

Baki thought about it a moment before coming to a decision. "You can't always avoid the past I suppose. Pumpkin pie was your mother's favorite." He told them both matter-of-factly.

Kankuro's shoulders slumped. "Sorry." It was an unspoken rule between the siblings not to talk about either of their parents. The memories weren't good ones.

Gaara felt a pang for a woman he'd never get to meet, and one who'd died cursing his name. But the moment passed as he looked at the two men in his office. Once he would have flown into a rage at the very mention of his long-dead mother. He gave a wilted smile, "I'm fine." And strangely, he was. His family may not include either of his parents, but he did have a loving family. He was only too grateful to have found that out before he'd completely turned into a monster.

There was a shout of rage from down the hall, the female voice was calling out the puppeteer's name. Kankuro started grinning.

The red-head moved away from old painful thoughts and concentrated on the here and now. "Kankuro? You can't hide from your wife in here."

"Told you. Not hiding." The puppet master's grin widened as they all heard footsteps heading their way.

Baki laughed outright. "No. He means you can't hide at all. She has the Byakugan, remember?"

The door to the Kazekage's personal office flew open and hit the wall with a sickening 'thud'. A furious purple-haired kunoichi stood there glaring at Kankuro.

Gaara's eyes went wide while Baki tried to stem the tide of his laughter. But it was hard seeing as how the lovely girl seemed to be wearing a lot of purple face paint. Kankuro's Bunraku puppeteer face paint. It was blotched and blurred all over her cheeks and face, not to mention the swell of her bosom which was right now heaving with anger.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko was fuming and limping by the time the gate guards had taken possession of her prisoner. "Tell me again why I didn't slice him into little pieces. It would have made him a much easier person to carry."

Temari smothered a grin. "Harder to interrogate someone who's dead."

"Oh yeah." Anko sighed and looked down, rotating her foot gingerly. "Stupid fuck."

The blonde just chuckled. "He was trying to get away." She pointed out calmly. "He was scared of you."

"What makes you think that?" Anko said absently as she watched their welcoming committee hurry up toward them.

"He called you a scary bitch while he was crying." Temari laughed. "Sure looked like he was scared of you."

Shizune hurried up to the two of them, a huge grin on her face. "You caught him! Well, thank goodness. Although your orders were to keep Hajime under observation rather than make him an outright prisoner."

Temari grimaced as Anko growled. "Didn't you get our message? We sent one of the gate guards to fill in the Hokage's office."

Shizune shook her head, suddenly alert. "No. I was actually out here to go over tomorrow's duty roster, seems there's a small flu outbreak. The weather's changing and …and never mind that! I saw the guards bundling off a prisoner, so you caught Hajime, right?"

Anko rubbed at her weary eyes, they'd gone without much rest the last couple of days. Their prisoner had slowed them down. Quickly, she filled in Shizune on everything that had taken place since they'd received the instruction notes from the Hokage.

Shizune whistled low as she considered all the new information from every possible angle. "Go right to the Hokage's office, I'll meet you both there. I'm sending a message to the Hyuuga household now."

Temari and Anko both grimaced, covered in travel grime and tired as all get out. They'd not had a decent meal or night's sleep, much less a bath, since leaving Suna.

"All right, little vole. Let's go." Anko gestured for the blond to proceed.

Temari groaned, but did as told. "Vole? I suppose that's because they dig in the ground and we're covered in mud and grit?"

Anko snarled. "Yah. But if you're starting to understand me, then I'm more tired than I thought. Come on, then anise."

The blond kunoichi growled back at her traveling companion. "Anise is a spice, I think. But I don't get why you called me that."

"Good." Anko smiled tiredly. "That's good."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Baki and Gaara both watched with mingled feelings of awe and amusement as Hinata scolded her poor husband up one side and down the other.

"I am NOT your territory to be marked like some nin-dog!" She was currently shouting from her perch standing on one of the chairs. "Or were you thinking of peeing on me just to make sure everyone knows I belong to you!"

Gaara peeked at Baki with the barest shift of his eyes. "The Lady Hinata seems to have a penchant for standing on items to shout at him."

The wind master nodded, he'd already heard of the incident where Hinata had stood on the bed to yell down at Kankuro. "Compensating for the height difference." He pointed out speculatively.

"And to embarrass me like that in front of my friends? You have no manners, none! Were you raised in a pig sty?" The purple-haired virago continued.

Gaara leaned toward Baki again. "My money is on her. He'll be begging for forgiveness in an hour."

Baki pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "Mine's on him. She'll be singing a different tune in under an hour."

The two men shook hands after naming a decent sized sum. Then they both turned to watch the show, only to find Hinata staring angrily at them both with her arms akimbo.

"This is a private argument!" She yelled, fury in her pale-lilac eyes.

"Didn't you used to be shy?" Teased Baki, helpfully. He hoped she'd back down and he'd win the bet. "Just think of us as an audience. Besides, we were here first."

Sand slithered and hissed in Gaara's gourd as he gave his advisor a cool glare. "That's cheating."

Baki grinned, but backed off as Kankuro tried to explain to his wife why he was completely innocent. Unfortunately, she wasn't buying.

Hinata stomped her foot, making the chair she was standing on creak ominously. Kankuro looked at it with a frown. "Maybe you should get down from there."

"Maybe you need to apologize first!" She yelled, her face an inch from his. "Innocent! HA! You knew what you were doing when you pulled me into that closet! I saw you fighting with Naruto when he and his team got here."

Now Kankuro's temper was losing ground. "Naruto! Listen at how you say his name! Like a caress. You're a married woman now, have you no shame?"

Baki winced as he watched Hinata draw in an injured breath. "Bad puppeteer."

Gaara grinned. "Want to save me the trouble and pay up now? He's only making her angrier. He has a talent for that."

Baki shook his head. "I still have nearly an hour and you're forgetting about make-up…." He said, only to be cut off by a screech from Hinata.

"How dare you! After all you put me through with that slut Aomi!!!! I have never so much as held Naruto's hand. You _**slept**_ with that woman!" Hinata screamed, stamping her feet.

Again, Kankuro looked nervously at the chair she was standing on. He needed to cool her down fast. "Baby. Listen. It's all in the past. Neither of us knew we were married."

"I am not your baby!" Hinata yelled, still furious as she ran a hand over her face and showed him her now purple palm. "I appear to be your toy!"

Chakra strings suddenly appeared and attached themselves to her, giving the kunoichi a quick 'yank' before she managed to sever the connection. Her balance stumbled, but she managed to stay on her feet. "What are you doing? I am not some play thing to be tossed around for your amusement you stupid puppeteer!" With that she grabbed a book off the nearby bookcase and whacked him on top of the head.

"Ouch!" Gaara grinned happily. "Do you see a tear in his eyes yet?"

Baki shook his head. "Kankuro's tougher than that. Remember, I trained you both."

The puppet master tore the book from his wife's grip, only to be forced to use it as a shield to fend off the barrage of books that she was now tossing at his head with alarming accuracy.

"Baby, please!" He whined as he used his chakra strings to catch and hold some of the heavier tomes. "Let's discuss this rationally …OuCH!"

So busy was he fending off books, Kankuro missed the left hook hidden behind the last one. Hinata's fist impacted with a sick, dull sound, rocking him back on his heels slightly despite his heavier weight.

Gaara chuckled. "That's going to leave a bruise." Baki grimaced, but nodded in agreement.

The chair Hinata was standing on though, wasn't as tough as either ninja. It creaked dangerously, and then gave a loud 'crack' as it collapsed beneath her.

The purple-haired girl was so focused on the object of her anger, Kankuro, that she missed the signs of the breaking chair. The puppeteer, however, didn't. He leapt forward, getting whacked around his head by her palms as he grabbed her and put her down safely less than a foot away.

"Baby, be more careful." He crooned into her ear.

Hinata scowled as she looked at the remnants of her former perch. "Stop calling me baby. I'm not a child."

"You could be with one." He teased her, then stopped at the sudden panicked look on her face as her hands went to cover her belly. "Hinata? It's a joke. You're not expecting, not so soon."

She stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. His anger and amusement both faded fast. "Breathe." He told her, one strong arm wrapping around her as she swayed. "Come on, take a breath. Just one. It's okay, you're not pregnant." He hoped.

"I win." Baki informed his Kazekage smugly. "Pay up."

"Like hell." Gaara groused. "It's not an hour yet. She can still blow up like a volcano. And he's still jealous."

Baki shook his head as he watched Kankuro comfort Hinata, whispering things into her ear followed by soft kisses along her cheekbone. "It's all over. You forgot about the make-up …"

"Like hell." Gaara repeated. "The make-up is WHY she was mad in the first place. Even a blind fool can see that."

"You didn't let me finish." The wind jutsu user said calmly. "I meant the make-up SEX, not his puppeteer make-up."

Gaara turned to stare blankly at Baki. "Make-up sex? You're …pardon me …making that up!"

Baki indicated the young couple with an amused look in his eye. Gaara turned back to his brother, only to groan as he saw Kankuro capture Hinata's lips in a heated kiss.

"Take that elsewhere folks. We have official village business to conduct here." Baki shooed Kankuro and Hinata out of the office.

Now that her anger had abated some, the purple-haired girl was blushing hot red as she realized that both Baki and Gaara had been present for the entire fight.

Kankuro picked up his stuttering wife as she tried desperately to apologize for her behavior. He winked at them and carried his embarrassed wife from the room and kicked the door shut.

"So." Gaara said after a long silence. "They're going to go have make-up sex now?"

Baki grinned. "Want to place a wager on it?"

Gaara shook his head sadly. "No, I owe you enough already."

Baki picked up his discarded papers and looked ruefully at the broken chair. "That was my favorite seat too. Oh well, at least they didn't end up making-up in here."

"What do you mean? They made up." The red-head pointed out, in an ill temper.

Baki shrugged as he dragged over a new chair. "If we hadn't been here, they'd have had sex in here."

Gaara looked around his office, wide eyed and a bit appalled. "In here? Where? On my desk?"

The wind master nodded. "Wouldn't be the first time its seen some action."

The Kazekage sighed. "Stop it. You're not baiting me any further. Let's just get back to work."

Baki grinned. "Sure." He said, then waited for Gaara to take a seat, pick up a pen and lean his elbows on his desk. "Although, come to think of it. Your sister Temari was the product of make-up sex. And right there too." Baki pointed ruthlessly at the spot where Gaara's elbows were resting.

Gaara slammed his hands against the desk and pushed with strength enough to slide backwards, hitting the wall behind him.

His former sensei was struggling not to laugh as Gaara stared at his desk as if it were a thing possessed. "Burn it." His whisper sounded strangled as he pointed toward the large wooden desk.

Baki shook his head. "No. Come to think of it, she wasn't conceived here after all." He waited a moment for Gaara to relax. "But I can't tell you all the times I came here to find the papers all over the floor …"

"BURN THE FUCKING DESK!" Gaara howled, pointing at it.

"It's just sex, Gaara."

The red-head shook his head. "Sex I can deal with. Even Kankuro or you, or even me! But you've gone and put the image of my father, my NAKED father on that desk. I don't care if it was a joke, a lie, or the truth. I want that desk burned!"

Baki nodded with false solemnity. "I'll take care of it."

Gaara whined as he wiped his hands on his robes. "You _tainted_ my desk!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade, Shizune, and Hiashi all listened to Anko's report with rapt attention.

The Hokage sighed as she looked down at the letters in her hands, then she tossed them over to Hiashi. "So, he got away."

Anko nodded, her fury rising again at the thought of Hajime still living.

Temari spoke up from where she was sitting. "He met up with an older man just across the border in the buffer territories. We would have pursued …"

"No." Tsunade growled. "No. That would have been a political nightmare if you had."

"Misyu." Hiashi groaned. "What have you done?"

Anko looked over at the Hyuuga clan leader and caught her breath. She'd never seen the man look less …less like himself. Oh, he still had his haughty air, but it seemed diminished somehow. _Betrayal could do that_, she mused.

"Do you recognize the codes used in that final letter?" Shizune asked Hiashi almost reluctantly.

Hiashi shook his head. "It's not one of the family codes, if that's your question. But I'd recognize his brush strokes anywhere. This was written by Misyu."

"Hyuuga Misyu?" Anko asked, trying to place the name with a face.

"No." Hiashi said with cold disdain. "He is no longer a member of the Hyuuga clan. Misyu has no other name, not now."

"Nor his son I take it." Tsunade added with a frown on her face.

Lord Hyuuga nodded. "No, Hajime has no claim on family ties anymore either."

Anko shook her head. "Okay boys and girls and Hokages too. This doesn't make sense. Killing either Chickadee or her sister gains Hajime …exactly nothing."

Startled, Hiashi looked around in confusion until his gaze met Temari's. "Hinata is chickadee." She informed him helpfully.

He nodded, although he clearly did not understand the comment. "No. The deaths of my daughters, heaven forbid, would in no way benefit Hajime or his father."

The spiky-haired jounin pulled out a kunai and began cleaning the dirt from her fingernails, making Hiashi's brows rise. He looked at the Hokage, but the blond didn't seem to take any notice of this strange woman's actions. So he let it go. It wasn't his office.

"So. Where's the profit?" Anko mused. "Even if it's just hatred or jealousy, then why go through all the trouble of making it look accidental?"

Shizune shrugged. "To get away with it, obviously."

"No." Hiashi said, his interest piqued by Anko's thought processes. "Mitarashi has it right. Misyu is a tight fisted old man and his son is more of the same. Without a reason, without a profit, they wouldn't even budge much less take these kinds of risks."

After a long and boring discussion, it all boiled down to one thing.

"We know nothing." Tsuande threw her pen against the far wall, but no one seemed to notice or care.

"The answer is here." Hiashi said, holding up the coded letter. "I want permission to travel to the address listed and see what is going on."

Tsunade shook her head negatively. "You told us about your wife's hermit uncle. But just because the letter is mailed there, doesn't mean it was meant for him."

"I agree." Anko said. "All the more reason to go and find out."

The Hokage held up one hand for patience. "A team will be sent. A team of MY choosing, forgive me Lord Hyuuga. An impartial team, but only after we have decoded that letter."

"We're wasting time." Hiashi growled, leaning over her desk to look down at her stubborn face. "We're giving them time to regroup."

"I agree!" Anko said boldly. "Hajime got away from me once. I'm wanting his blood."

Tsunade only gave her a look, but it was enough to stop Anko's interruption. "And if while you're there, they're attacking here? We DON'T know their plans, or even their goals. That's why it is necessary to decode that message first and foremost. And if I'm not mistaken, Anko, you're limping."

"Twisted ankle. Two seconds with a medic and I'm good." Mitarashi assured her village's leader.

"Good to know." Tsunade informed her. "Since you're staying here."

Anko's howl of fury could be heard two blocks away.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro looked at his wife, sitting on the bathroom countertop as he gently cleaned the purple puppeteer make-up from her face and chest.

"Why?" She asked, catching his hand between her smaller palms when he'd finished.

He didn't pretend not to know what she was asking. He just didn't know how to answer that question.

Hinata watched emotions pass through his dark eyes, but couldn't read him. "You made me look l…like a fool."

For the first time since she'd screamed his name, she was stammering. It made Kankuro feel lower than a worm. "I don't think of you as a fool." He told her, picking and choosing his words carefully. "Are you still in love with him?"

Kankuro's eyes burned into hers as she thought about his question, then shook her head. "I n…never was." She admitted, then put her hand on his mouth before he could protest her statement. "I **_had_** a cr…crush on him longer than I c…can remember, but I di...didn't love him. He's s...still my friend though."

"Had?" He asked, latching on to the one word he needed to hear the most.

"Are yo…you still in l…love with Aomi?" Hinata whispered, dropping her eyes so she wouldn't see the answer in his.

Kankuro reached and nudged her chin back up so he could meet her gaze. "I never was."

"You slept with her." She accused, almost belligerently.

The puppeteer sighed. "Yes."

"W…was she b…better th..than me?" The moment the words left her mouth, Hinata wished for them back. Her face burned and she tried to jump off the countertop, only to have Kankuro step forward to block her exit.

Hinata choked as he put one hand on each knee and pulled her thighs apart, stepping between them. His chest brushed against hers as he moaned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Aomi had more experience, but no …she was in no way better than you. Everyone else pales in comparison to you."

With that, his mouth caught hers in a long, drugging kiss. He pulled back, satisfied to see the haze in her eyes brought on by sensual need. Need for him. Not Naruto. Him.

Kankuro groaned and slipped his hands beneath her ass and lifted her up against him as he carried her back into the bedroom.

Hinata squealed lightly and clutched his shoulders for support before falling back on the bed. Her eyes went panicky as she saw him slip off his shirt. "B…but it's the mmm…middle of the day!"

The puppeteer laughed and smirked down at his blushing wife. "So?" He reached down for the zip on her jacket and tugged it down gleefully.

Her body tingling with anticipation, Hinata let him spread her jacket wide and even sat up to help him pull it off her body. His clever hands next swept up under her top to lay claim to her breasts. "Why bind them?" He murmured hotly, as he squeezed and rubbed the treasures he'd found.

Hinata mewed and arched into his touch as he searched for a way to release her breasts from the binding straps. "So they w…won't flop around when I move."

Kankuro grinned as he successfully loosened the bindings. He tugged her shirt up and off her in one smooth move, and slowly unwrapped his prize. His dark eyes light up when she was bared to his view. Reverently he traced each breast with his agile puppeteer fingers, before circling the tips puckering up sweetly for him. His fingertips captured the two nubs and pulled lightly on them, making his wife moan and throw her head back in delicious abandon.

"Wife?" He asked hoarsely as he bent down to savor the treats his fingers had found for him. He took one tight nipple into his mouth and bit down with utter sweetness and then began a light suction that made Hinata burn.

Her fingers clutched his head as she held him to her, her stomach rolling over and over again with an ache she did not recognize. "K…Kan…" She couldn't seem to get his name out, as each pull of his mouth on her breast made her hotter and hotter. It felt as if molten lava ran through her veins instead of ordinary blood.

"Have you ever been on top?" He asked, then groaned as greedily moved from one breast to the other, giving it the same treatment as he pushed her back onto the bed.

Hinata shook her head, moaning and gasping as her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tried to draw him closer and closer. "T..top of what?" She panted, unsure of the question.

Kankuro chuckled to himself. Well, of COURSE she'd never been on top! He was an idiot. She'd been a virgin until he'd come along. With another chuckle escaping him, he let go of her breasts to peel her pants down and off her legs.

Hinata protested the loss of his mouth on her chest. Her nipples ached and hurt from being neglected as she yelled out his name. Kankuro bent down and kissed her belly button in approval as he finally pulled her loose of her clothing and then kicked free of his own.

She grabbed his head and tried to pull him back up toward her breasts, but he only shook his head, tickling her with his chin and nose as he pressed hot kisses down her abdomen and toward lower things.

Hinata, nearly gone with need, finally realized where his mouth was heading and screamed. Loudly. Shocked, he looked up her body at her. Her pale-lilac eyes where wide with horror. "You can't DO that!" She moaned, utterly in shock at the very idea.

He grinned devilishly at her and reached down to sink one long finger into her hot channel. She groaned at the delicious feeling, but was watching in horrified amazement as he pulled his finger out and sucked on it. "Yes I can."

His purple-haired vixen of a wife gave a small gasp as she tried to push him off of her. The two of them wrestled a bit, laughing as they found the spots that were ticklish and the spots that made each other gasp and groan with delight.

Finally, he let her pin him beneath her. His eyes twinkled up at her as she leaned over him, straddling his belly with her breasts over his face. "Got you." He whispered, at watched her victorious look fade into need as he recaptured one of her nipples with his mouth.

Hinata arched her back and purred as he suckled her, his fingers tracing a line down her sides to her hips. With a shove here, and a push there, he had her where he wanted her. He let go of her breast to smirk up at her. "This is being 'on top'." He told her, and positioned her over his straining erection.

She looked down in amazement, catching on to his meaning rather quickly. His cock nudged her heated entrance, but couldn't seem to find the right angle. Kankuro let go of her to hold himself firm and then let her weight settle on him as she slowly impaled herself on him.

Kankuro groaned as she only took him about half way before rising back up to sink down on him again. "More." He groaned harshly, arching his hips up in mute appeal.

Hinata though, was lost in the sensations riding her as she rode him. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back as she took him inside herself, riding him shallowly.

He thought he was going to go mad as her hot sheath milked him only part of the way. The heat was almost unbearable. He wanted her comfortable with him, and didn't want to scare her. But if she didn't let him fuck her soon, he was going to die.

Kankuro let her ride him this way for long minutes, aching and begging her to 'take' him fully. She didn't seem to understand as she mewed and moaned and milked him with her body. Finally, able to take no more, his hands grabbed her hips, and on her next down thrust, he pulled her down hard as he thrust upwards with all his strength.

Hinata screamed bloody murder as her nails scraped his chest, drawing small droplets of blood. He was seated within her to the hilt and spilled himself almost immediately as her heat surrounded him silkily. Hinata, feeling his explosion deep within her, nearly fainted as she followed him over the edge into madness.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara sighed as he listened to the fading echoes of a woman's scream. He reluctantly reached into his desk and pulled out some money. The red-head handed the money over to his overly smug advisor. "You still owe me a new desk."

Baki nodded his thanks for the money he'd just won off his Kazekage. "You can commission one from storage."

"No." Gaara said, giving his former sensei a distinctly evil glare. "You ruined this one. YOU owe me a new desk. A new one. Not one from storage."

"Wood is expensive here." Baki pointed out with a sinking feeling of being had.

Gaara crossed his arms and rocked lightly on the balls of his feet. "So? You just won a significant wager."

Baki sighed, knowing a losing battle when he saw one.

"Payback is a bitch."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro snuggled with his wife, replete and happy when she stirred groggily.

"How many?" She asked, yawning against him as she lay draped over his body.

"What?" He managed, nuzzling the side of her neck. Loving their mingled scents.

Hinata sighed. "You said I was better than 'everyone'. Not just Aomi, but 'everyone'."

Kankuro's eyes opened wide as he stiffened beneath her.

"So." She leaned up, her gaze capturing his looking more tentative than she sounded. "It wasn't just Aomi?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I have to work on Saturday. It would cheer me up considerably to be REVIEWED!**

**LOL**


	24. Lucky Charms

The older man looked up at the mountains with a knowing eye. "See, the winds are changing."

The younger male just shook his head. "Superstition."

The older man smiled. "You think you know so much?"

"Hey!" The younger male shouted as he felt something wet and disgusting drop on his head. He looked up and shook a fist at the sky. "Stupid bird!"

"Ah." The older man nodded. "See Katashi, change is already starting. That the bird chose you is a sign of good luck."

But Katashi only sneered and headed to find somewhere to clean up. "It's a sign that I need a bath, that's all."

The older man looked back at the mountains and sighed. The bird dropping was an ancient telling of good luck. But change was not always for the better. And one person's 'good' luck could spell disaster for all around them.

Knowing his place in the order of things, the older man bowed his head and prayed. Surely they hadn't come so far only to fall into the pit now?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji was feeling much better. His movements were no longer impeded and the bruises were fading, thanks in large part to Shizune. The Hokage's assistant came by twice a day to tend him. Neji didn't know what had caused her to take a personal interest in his well-being, but he was grateful. Even if it was only a misplaced sense of guilt.

"You don't have to keep coming by." He assured the healer.

Shizune nodded as she finished healing up a particularly nasty bruise. It was nearly gone now. "Please, it was the least that we owe you."

Neji shook his head. "In the Hokage's position, I would have suspected myself too."

"That's very understanding of you." Shizune looked at him curiously. "I'm not sure I could be quite so forgiving."

The Hyuuga shook his head with a hard smile. "Oh, I didn't say I forgave anyone. Only that I understand the reasoning."

Shizune nodded as she watched Neji pull his clothing back over his chest. She looked around his room, noting the simplicity and starkness. "I thought you lived in the compound, rather than the main house?"

Neji too looked around his room in interest. The clean and simple style suited him. "Uncle felt that I would be 'safer' under his roof. Also, neither of us is sure that there's no further threat to Hanabi. I was relieved he had me moved into the main house."

Shizune nodded. Every Hyuuga she'd seen on her way through the family compound had looked tense and on edge. There was a feeling of threat hanging over the clan.

There was a short rapping sound, then the bedroom door swung open and Morino Ibiki swept inside. The ANBU torture division leader, now a servant in the household, was carrying a large pail and brush.

If the man was surprised to find anyone in the room, he didn't show it. "Cleaning out fireplaces. Fall is well and truly here."

Shizune frowned. She knew the importance of Ibiki's job. But after healing Neji, she just didn't feel comfortable in the other man's presence. Neji just ignored the interruption entirely.

"If you will excuse me." She said hastily, before bowing lightly and taking her leave.

Ibiki snorted. "She never used to be so skittish."

Neji continued ignoring the older shinobi. He picked up a book he'd been reading last night, and placed it on his night stand. It was time for breakfast, and then after that he was to meet with his uncle. Ibiki's voice stopped him before he crossed the threshold of his door.

"If heaven's glow doth shine on those whose souls burn bright, then thine is a spirit aglow whom I desire with all my might."

Neji's blood froze. "W…where did you read that?" He choked, knowing the horrible answer even before he asked the question.

Ibiki shrugged with seeming diffidence. "Yubari melon."

"What?" Neji shook his head, his stomach churning at the thought of his most private musings being read by outsiders. He felt more exposed in this moment than when he'd been at the torture master's mercy!

"Yubari melon." Ibiki repeated. "If you don't know what to do with that, then you're less of a ninja than I thought."

Neji turned and walked stiffly from his room, leaving his 'servant' to clean and tend his fireplace. _Yubari melon_? What the hell? He of course knew of the expensive treat. Uncle Hiashi always sent a Hyuuga representative to the market place in early May to bid on the first harvested melon of the year. Getting the first melon in the auction, at a huge cost, was considered good luck for the coming year.

Neji snorted. Little good that melon had done for the Hyuugas this year! Hanabi got bitten, he got tortured and Hinata got married off to a drunken slob. Although, he admitted to himself, Kankuro hadn't turned out to be all _that_ bad. He'd reserve judgment until Hinata returned from Suna. Her demeanor would tell Neji all he needed to know. Still, it hadn't been the best of years for the Hyuuga clan so far.

Lost in thought, he was in the dining room before he registered that he wasn't alone. Startled, he looked up as Yugao greeted him with a polite smile. Hanabi grinned at him as she finished her breakfast.

"I can start using my arm for real now!" The young genin grinned. "Shizune looked at it this morning and told me I could actually hit things again."

Yugao smiled down at her young charge. "What she actually said was that your muscles were healed sufficiently to add resistance to your workout."

Hanabi grimaced. "Healers should just say what they mean instead of dressing it up all fancy."

"Then yes. It means you can hit stuff." Yugao shook her head in amusement.

Neji didn't want to see the blue-haired woman of his dreams leave so soon. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked her as casually as he could.

Yugao shrugged. "Not really, but I'm good. Thank you."

The dark-haired shinobi cast around in his mind for any excuse to stay in her company, but couldn't come up with anything except …. "Yubari melon." He said quietly, almost desperately.

The blue-haired woman's eyebrows shot up as her mouth instantly watered. "You have Yubari melon this late in the season?"

Hanabi grinned. "Father likes them a lot. He says the expense is worth the effort."

"Well, I couldn't." Yugao said hesitantly, although it was clear to both Hyuugas that she was tempted. "I shouldn't."

The young genin looked thoughtfully at her cousin and briefly considered screwing this up for him. But even she was sympathetic to his cause after his recent 'tour' of the torture chamber with ANBU. "Please, sit down and have some with a bit of cereal. I'll just go warm up with a light workout. I'll be ready for you when you finish."

"Please stay." Neji said, keeping it simple lest he make a fool of himself begging her not to go.

Yugao knew the battle was lost when she watched Neji call for a servant to bring her some cereal liberally laced with the tasty fruit. Her very favorite in all the world. She and her grandmother generally bought the cheaper, generic melons. But sometimes, when there was extra money from a mission, they treated themselves to the succulent orange-fleshed fruit.

With a grateful smile, she took a seat at the table as Hanabi took her leave. The young genin reached out and touched Neji's shoulder as she passed. An unspoken moment between the cousins as she wished him 'luck'.

Hanabi shut the door to the dining room, grinning madly. She wanted to run and tell someone what was happening, but couldn't. Hinata wasn't here. For the first time, Hanabi felt a pang of emptiness. Her sister was often gone on missions, but Hanabi had never once considered the fact that Hinata wouldn't be back. She had far more confidence in her older sister's abilities than their father did. Not only that, she trusted Kiba and Shino to look out for her. Kiba. Hanabi grinned at the thought of the messy-haired Inuzuka. He was soooo cool.

But now Hinata was actually married. What did that mean? How was this going to change life around here? Hanabi drew in a shaky breath. If Neji got married, to Yugao or anyone else, it would change further. For the first time, Hanabi wasn't sure of her place …in the world or the family. She was nominally the heir, but she knew that could change too.

It was in this state that Hanabi looked up the stairs and noticed Ibiki coming down them, carrying a large bucket. Her eyes narrowed, finding a target for all her uncertainties in the man who'd hurt her cousin so badly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari met up with Anko for breakfast. She was in agreement with her companion about the injustice of not being allowed to hunt down Hajime any time soon. She'd not met the man's father, but by the description, she wouldn't mind if his blood mingled with his son's as they died. Painfully.

"You're contemplating mayhem." Anko sighed soothingly.

The blonde kunoichi nodded with a small grimace. "I don't know when I started feeling all protective over Hinata. I'd put it down to being angry that someone dared to put my baby brother in danger."

"But it would be a lie?" Guessed the spiky-haired kunoichi. She shrugged. "Me too. Never thought I'd care for someone so damnably shy."

Temari chuckled suddenly.

"What?"

The Sand kunoichi just shook her head as she laughed. "If we can fall under her spell, Kankuro has no chance in hell of escaping."

Anko grinned widely. "Oh no. Your brother is a goner."

Temari laughed, then choked, her smiles fading as she looked down at her plate with sudden interest.

Looking around casually, Anko could see nothing of the ordinary. "What now, anise?"

"Nothing." Temari said, digging into her food despite her appetite having disappeared completely.

Even more curious now. Anko took note of those around them. But there were too many to catalogue, it was crowded in the village today. A lot of people were taking advantage of a late season harvest. Winter was just around the corner. Yet she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. What had killed Temari's good mood?

"Spill." She finally demanded, drumming her fingertips on the table.

Temari shook her head. "Old business, it's done and gone."

Anko nodded. An old boyfriend probably. From the looks of it though, the 'old business' may be done …but it wasn't gone.

In the shadows, a young man's gaze narrowed on the two kunoichis as they ate and chatted. So, she was back. Hurt and anger boiled within him and he wanted to go over there and grab Temari and … and … he sighed, turning away reluctantly. Making a spectacle of himself would not be helping matters much. He just needed to forget her and move on. Of course, he'd been telling himself that for over a year now and it still hadn't happened.

Maybe he needed to speak with her. Find closure. Find out why the hell she'd left. When he knew that answer, _then_ he could move on.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi watched in amusement as everyone got ready for the journey to the Leaf village. Naruto was following Sakura, even as he shot worried glances at Hinata. The purple-haired woman was studiously ignoring everyone, except for Naruto. Only making the puppet shinobi more and more edgy. Oh yes. It was going to be a fun trip.

"You don't have to come with us, you know." The white-haired shinobi mentioned casually.

Gaara shrugged as he too watched the scenes unfolding in front of them. "A target on Hinata's back is also a target on my brother. Not to mention, technically she's now my sister."

"Suit yourself." Kakashi shrugged. "Your new sister is still angry about the make-up isn't she?" He asked, watching as Hinata turned her back on Kankuro when he tried to speak to her. The huge smile she plastered on her face for Naruto though, only served to infuriate one man and confuse a certain blond shinobi.

"Don't know." Gaara admitted. "She's playing rough though. I'm glad to see she has a backbone after all." He'd be angrier at Hinata if he hadn't caught all the hurt glances she flashed at Kankuro every time the puppet shinobi wasn't looking.

"ALRIGHT! Let's head out!" Kakashi called them all together.

Everyone turned to him as they headed out on their journey to Konoha. Sakura fell into step beside him. "Last chance, sensei. Tell me what's in those boxes."

"No." He smirked beneath his concealing mask. "You weren't able to find out on your own, so suffer."

Sakuro glowered at him as Hinata watched, bemused. "Byakugan." She said, activating her bloodline limit.

Kakashi stiffened, suddenly aware that there was a person with them who didn't need to open a box to know what was inside.

"Dog collars? What are the studs for?" Hinata murmured, blushing.

Kankuro choked while Gaara simply looked curiously at the copy-ninja.

"Pervert." The puppet master muttered with a smirk.

"This from the man who 'marked' his wife as territory?" Replied Kakashi coolly.

Sakura though, was fuming. "I knew it! You're nothing but a dirty old man reading porn all the time. I will not allow you to give my mother something so disgusting …"

"The collars aren't for your mother." Kakashi interrupted, his voice the epitome of calmness. "They're for my nin-dog pack."

"Oh." Sakura mouthed, falling silent as she briefly wondered if she owed her former sensei an apology.

Hinata quirked her head to one side as they raced across the sand toward the distant tree line. "But I thought you had eight nin-dogs? How come there are ten collars?"

Kankuro laughed out loud as Kakashi sped up his pace, trying to outdistance the pink-haired harpy now on his heels.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aki shook her head in horrified disbelief. She looked at all the soot covering the rugs and hardwood floor. "How does a soot bucket simply explode?"

Ibiki shook his head as he rubbed absently at his back. The lifting wasn't so bad, but the constant crouch to clean all the fireplaces in this HUGE fucking house was making him ache a bit. "Someone made it go 'boom'."

Aki sighed. "Well, there's no lack of suspects then. You're not exactly Mr. Popular around here."

Ibiki nodded. _Oh how well he knew that_! All his meals had been burned beyond recognition or so undercooked that it was pitiful. He'd entered his room several times only to disengage several amateur booby traps. And every dirty, nasty job? Well, they were automatically his. And he hadn't even been here a week yet.

The ANBU division leader sighed. He would make it through, but it grated his nerves not to strike back at anyone. So far, it was only his pride that was really hurting. And he knew that was the reason behind this particular form of punishment. Still, it rankled.

"Nevermind." Aki looked at him with a dark gleam in her eye. "You better get started cleaning it all up. This job will take a while."

_A while_? Ibiki's stomach sank. This would take forever, and he wasn't even sure how to get soot out of a rug. Or if it was even possible. Too bad he didn't know a cleaning jutsu. He'd never got the hang of the water dragon move Kakashi was so fond of.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji stood as Yugao left the room, heading over to the practice courtyard. He smiled happily. They'd eaten together and chatted amicably for the first time ever. Conversation hadn't been stilted or even difficult as they had much in common when it came to training, ideals, and even some favorite books.

He left the room humming lightly, feeling better than he had in a long, long time. As he turned the corner, however, he saw Ibiki down on his hands and knees staring at a soot stain on some rugs.

"What happened?" He asked, in charity with the man for his help in getting Yugao's notice.

Ibiki shrugged. "Best guess? Exploding tag in the soot bucket."

Neji nodded. "Someone doesn't like you."

The ANBU division leader smirked up at him. "You think?"

"It wasn't me." Neji told him quietly. "And when this happened to a new maid about two years ago, Aki used a solution she keeps in the kitchen to get the soot out."

"This has happened before?" Ibiki asked, intrigued.

Neji shrugged. "The new maid was flirting with one of my cousin's teammates. Hanabi took that poorly."

"What happened to the maid?" The older shinobi asked curiously, wondering about how the Hyuugas viewed people in their service.

Neji chuckled. "Hiashi gave her a generous severance and a letter of reference, I think he even sent her over to take a job in a friend's household. Last I heard, Aki said she was engaged to the local butcher's son."

Pleasantly surprised, Ibiki nodded. "My grandmother was a seamstress." He said, not knowing why he chose to share that tidbit with the young Hyuuga shinobi.

Neji didn't know either, but recognized an effort at something almost friendly. "Who first became a ninja in your family?"

"My grandfather was a shinobi when he married her. The family wasn't so hot about it at first, but she won them over, or so I'm told."

Neji mulled that over. "I used to believe in fate. And that people couldn't avoid what fate had set aside for them. Lately, though, I'm no longer so sure."

"I prefer karma." Came the surprising response.

"Really?" Neji queried, one brow raised. "With your particular job? Doesn't being a torture expert in this life make you afraid for your next life? Who knows what karma would have you come back as, maybe a worm?"

Ibiki shrugged. "I do my job for my village and the protection of the residents here. I don't take pleasure in pain."

The young Hyuuga's hand rose to touch one of the few bruises remaining on his body, then his hand fell away. It wasn't an apology for being tortured. But it was good enough.

"The solution that Aki used was in a blue container if I remember rightly." Neji told him.

Ibiki nodded in gratitude.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari had begged off training with Anko, declaring she had a huge headache. The blond snorted and rubbed at her temples. It wasn't a lie. She lay back on the bed in the guest quarters set aside for visitors to Konoha trying to relax. But it was proving impossible.

He'd been there. She hadn't seen but the briefest glance, but he'd been there. She wondered if he saw her. A tear ran down her cheek as she wondered if he even remembered her.

Fate. She wondered if Hinata's pretty but haughty cousin had been right all those years ago when he'd spouted off about fate.

Life was so fucking unfair.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The older man set about cooking a simple dinner for the two of them. The fish was big and looked delicious as it grilled. Katashi had the 'touch' when it came to catching fish.

As their dinner cooked, the older man went to put the kettle on for tea. He frowned as he noticed the bucket was empty. Katashi may be good with fish, but basic chores seemed beyond the boy some days.

He sighed as he opened the back door to call the youngster over. Four black birds looked up from the ground, staring at him a moment before flapping away with their deep caws.

The older man stood stunned. Four black birds. A very, very bad omen. Four was an unlucky number. The word for four was 'shi' …the very same word as for 'death'.

He rubbed the dull ache in his chest absently.

Who was going to die?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Got to sleep in today, that makes it a good day! And REVIEWS would only make it better.**

**(hey, what would my chapter be without a shameless call for reviews at the end? I have to be consistant ...)**


	25. Poets and Puppets

By their second night on the way to Konoha, a certain puppet shinobi was nearing the end of his tether. Ill temper boiled just beneath the surface and everyone was avoiding him, even his own brother.

"Do you …."

"WHAT?" Kankuro snapped at the pink-haired kunoichi, who held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Eat. You. Do you want anything to eat?" She snapped back at him, green eyes ablaze.

Kankuro sighed and pulled off his Bunraku hat. "What did you do? Lose a bet and they sent you over here as the sacrificial lamb?"

Sakura nodded. "We drew straws. I think Kakashi cheated, but I can't prove it."

"No food. I'm going to wash up, I'll grab some travel rations later." He said tersely, but at least he wasn't raising his voice anymore.

"She doesn't love him." Sakura said as the puppeteer turned away. Then stepped back as the full force of his dark eyed gaze came to bear upon her. "Err …forget it."

Kankuro glared at her a moment longer, then flicked his gaze over to where Naruto was sitting next to the fire by Hinata. The purple-haired girl was laughing at something the blond said.

Sakura too was watching. "You have to know her." The pink-haired kunoichi informed him. "She's talking without stammering or fainting, it's a sure sign."

Kankuro stalked up to Sakura, looking down into her wide-eyed gaze. "She's been doing that a lot more lately, talking directly like that. To me. So, it's a sure sign of _what _exactly?"

The pink-haired girl stepped back, then firmed her chin as she poked a finger at Kankuro's chest. "Before you came along, she didn't do that except maybe around Kurenai or her teammates."

"BAH!" Kankuro yelled directly in her face, then turned to look back at the campfire only to see Hinata sniff at him haughtily and turn away. He sneered at her back and stomped off toward the creek.

Over next to the fire, Naruto leaned away from Hinata. She'd always seemed a bit on the strange side to him, but never more so than now. Every so often she'd touch him or laugh at something as if she was having a grand time. Except he'd never said anything charming or funny.

"Look Hinata," He started, scratching his head. "I don't see how this is helping me get Sakura back."

"Jealousy." Hinata said firmly, looking at Naruto a bit oddly. "If she thinks you're having a fun time with another girl, it will make her wonder what she's missing out on." Hinata bit her lip and snuck another glance at where her husband had disappeared. She wasn't sure this was working out like she'd hoped.

She'd asked him a simple enough question. How many women had he been with? He'd hemmed and hawed and never answered her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't fair to hold him to vows he made at age three. Vows he'd known nothing of until about two weeks ago.

But now every time he smiled at her, every time he tried to touch her, every time he tried to tease her out of her bad mood …she wondered where he'd learned it all. Who'd taught him to touch her so that she burned? And more important, had he loved any of them?

For the damnable truth was, she was falling for the stupid man. Tears threatened and Hinata blinked them away quickly. This rift between them was all her fault, and she knew it only too well. But she couldn't seem to overcome the feelings of hurt and jealousy plaguing her.

Aomi. He'd liked her. Kankuro had said so plainly. So deep in her heart, Hinata suspected that if the blond slut hadn't gone and gotten killed then Kankuro would still be seeing her, married or not. And that hurt.

Naruto looked over at Sakura with longing in his eyes. "I don't know. She's too busy being mad at Kakashi-sensei to be jealous."

Hinata sighed and shook her head dejectedly. "Perhaps you're right. Jealousy doesn't seem to be working at all." Only she wasn't talking about Sakura. "It was a stupid plan anyway."

Gaara suddenly appeared on her other side, sitting down next to her. Hinata stiffened. She hadn't been able to look the Suna Kazekage in the eye since that fight with Kankuro in his office.

"Sakura was looking for you." The red-head informed Naruto, who brightened considerably.

"Thanks!" The blond yelled and jumped up, off and away to locate the pink-haired kunoichi.

"W…was that the truth?" Hinata said, kicking herself mentally for the small stammer that revealed her unease.

Gaara shrugged. "Could be. Don't know."

"Oh." Hinata said nervously, looking down at her interlocked fingers. "Did y…you want something?"

"Many things." Gaara informed her. "But from you, how about an answer or two."

Hinata nodded slowly. She thought she knew where this was going. "I have n…nothing to say to him until h…he answers my question."

The red-head sighed. "He's stubborn. Hard to shake loose once he makes up his mind about something. Others have tried and failed."

With sharpened interest, Hinata turned to stare fully at Gaara. He blinked at being the total focus of those almost spooky pale eyes. "Others? As in other women?"

Gaara nodded, then shook his head. "Some." He admitted reluctantly. "I never paid much attention." Actually, he'd been a bit jealous with his older brother's ease with the opposite sex. Temari had laughed at him and told him that Kankuro's type of women were always _easy_ to get along with. Gaara only knew that he hadn't cared for the women themselves, only the smooth way Kankuro had with them. Until now.

"You throw him." Gaara told her. "I've never seen him like this over a woman before."

Hope lit Hinata's eyes a bit at hearing that. "Really?" She stared at him unnervingly for a moment before asking a question of her own. "Did he …does he have a lot of …female friends?"

Gaara shrugged. "How many is a lot?"

Hinata's shoulders slumped a bit at hearing that. "So, there a…are a lot."

The red-head realized he may have made a tactical error. "Not anymore." He said slowly, unsure of what she wanted him to say. "He was seeing Aomi, but you knew that."

"I didn't kill her." Hinata told him automatically, then she gave him a watery smile. "But I al…almost wish I had."

Gaara sighed and looked at her. "Stop trying to use Naruto to make Kankuro jealous."

Hinata blushed deep red and looked away for a long moment before saying anything. "I wasn't trying to …"

"Bullshit." Gaara said harshly. "You're only amusing Kakashi and Naruto is confused as hell. So stop."

Hinata's face was burning as she nodded and stood, backing away as fast as she could over to the sleeping tents.

Gaara sighed and reached over to toss a piece of wood on the fire. He hadn't played that well. Now she'd run off and he hadn't even had a chance to ask her what her sister was like.

"Oh hell." He muttered.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji stood in the twilight, wondering once more why he was even there. He looked up at the night sky and felt his shoulders relax a bit as he took in a deep breath. Fall nights were chilly here, but nothing really cold, not yet. This crispness in the air was perhaps his very favorite thing at this time of year.

He looked around, activating his Byakugan ability, but could see nothing that looked out of place. He even turned slightly so that one spot directly behind him was checked out. Still nothing more than a few lingering people in the area.

The Hyuuga frowned. The note had been alarming to say the least.

"_**In daylight your beauty calls me to heed, but at night I can only dream in need."**_

**Bad poetry. Good Shinobi?**

**Go to the third bench along the Hokage Memorial walkway at 6:30 tonight**

**Bring enough money for three dinners**

**Don't be stingy, don't be late**

Neji had arrived early, in order to check it all out. But so far he'd noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His poetry. It was missing. After that quote from Ibiki, the Hyuuga had checked his things but all the poetry he'd written about Yugao was gone.

The pale-eyed young man sat up straight on the appointed bench, his teeth clenched at the thought of his highly amateur writings being passed around by ANBU jerks. He'd even gone so far as to hunt down Ibiki to show him the note and ask him if he knew anything about it.

Trouble was, Neji couldn't tell if Ibiki was lying when he told him he had no clue about the note. All Neji knew was that it had been anonymously delivered that afternoon, with his name on it in beautiful caligraphy. He would have let the meeting pass without him …except …except, that Ibiki had been helpful with his clue about the Yubari melons. Turned out they were a favorite of Yugao's.

So. Here he was. But if this was to help him win the woman of his dreams, who was the third dinner for?

Distracted, Neji missed the moment that Yugao came up over the hill. He didn't recognize her at first, the twilight hiding the glorious color of her hair. Yugao's usual stride was shortened to accommodate the older person who was walking beside her.

Neji waited until the two were almost in front of him before standing. "Konbanwa." He greeted the older woman first, bowing politely. Then he smiled pleasantly at Yugao. "Hello again. I hope I'm not intruding?"

The blue-haired beauty looked a bit taken aback, then she smiled brightly to cover the moment. "Are you following me? Everywhere I turn, there you are."

The older woman batted at Yugao's hand. "Shame! Where are your manners girl? Young man, I am Uzuki Hisako, this shameful one's paternal grandmother."

Neji smiled at the sprightly elder. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, and I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance."

Hisako cackled happily, clapping her hands. "Ah, his manners are almost as pretty as his face!" She exclaimed, making Neji blush slightly. "You were right, Yugao, the Hyuuga males are very easy on the eye! Blessed indeed."

Now it was Yugao's turn to blush lightly. "Grandmoooother." She drew out the word as a warning against causing further embarrassment. The warning was ignored.

"Now then, young man." Hisako gave Neji a knowing look. "ARE you following my granddaughter?"

Neji's first impulse was to lie, but looking into this lady's gaze, he couldn't do it. "Hai, yes I am."

Yugao's gaze narrowed darkly on him, but Neji kept his eyes on her grandmother who was nodding at him. "Why?"

How to answer that? Neji's mind raced, but all the poetry he'd penned for Yugao paled in the need to answer this one question here and now. To this one person now frowning up at him. "I'm not worthy of her …" He began, searching for the right words.

Hisako huffed. "True."

"And outer beauty is fleeting." He added, feeling as if disaster loomed. Hisako was frowning even more now. Yugao was looking away, as if unable to watch him go down in flames.

Neji swallowed, but finished gamely. "And I would be a lucky man if she would but smile at me."

The older woman watched him with suspicious eyes, as if weighing his very soul. "Is that all? A smile and nothing more?"

Neji shrugged, tension roiling off him like a tidal wave. "Well, dinner would be good too."

"Good for what, exactly?" Yugao spoke up finally, her voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Getting to know you, and your grandmother." He said, holding his breath a moment. "Dinner would be a good place to start."

Hisako cackled happily and clapped her hands again. "Wonderful! I don't know how you knew that this was the evening that Yugao always takes me out to eat. When she's in town, of course. But for the both of us, I accept."

Yugao blinked and looked down at the shorter woman who was glowing with happiness. "Grandmother!"

"It's only dinner. And I will be there to chaperone, and to judge to see if he is indeed someone I would have in my house." Hisako patted her granddaughters arm soothingly.

Neji, sure he'd come too close to being chewed up and spit out, finally started breathing again. He smiled delightedly as he offered his arm …to the elder woman. "If I may?"

Hisako chuckled and slipped her arm through his. "You DO have two arms you know." She whispered, and Neji laughed. Offering his other arm to Yugao, who after a long moment, finally accepted the gesture.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Emi, the Hyuuga head cook, stood glaring at Lord Hiashi in his study. "If one more woman comes to that door delivering some 'special' dish she made just for you, I will pack my knives and go where I'm more appreciated!"

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples in agitation. It had been a long couple of days. "What's wrong, Emi?"

"Wrong?" The head cook sputtered and fumed. "I'll tell you what's wrong! It appears that some women here in the village seem to think that I am not capable of feeding this household properly! My skills are being questioned!"

"No they're not." Hiashi assured his irate cook. "It's me they're after."

Calming slightly, Emi just glared at him with all the ease of a long-time servant. One who'd been with the family since before Hiashi had been born. "You?" She sniffed.

Hiashi hated to explain himself, but if he wanted decent meals for the next month, he knew he'd better. He couldn't replace Emi, his ancestors would disown him.

"Apparently my youngest child has gotten it into her head that I need a new wife." He said wearily.

Emi sniffed. "She's right."

Hiashi looked up at that. "Not you too! Bah. Anyway, Hanabi formed a list of women she thought might make me a good wife."

A smile spread across the older woman's broad face, as she nodded. "That one has a good head on her shoulders."

Hiashi snorted and even managed a small smile. "You haven't seen the names she put down on this list. I'd withhold judgment if I were you."

Emi laughed and slapped her thigh with a wide grin. "So, that's how it is then. These women have heard you're looking for a wife and they all want to impress you with their cooking. None of them realizing that I do the cooking around here!"

The Hyuuga clan leader grimaced. Thanks to ANBU, Hanabi's little list was now public knowledge. Well, to be precise, the PRESENCE of the list was public knowledge. What was still secret, were the exact names listed. So now all the available women, and to Hiashi's shock, even a few men, had presented themselves to him in one form or another. Each hoping **_their_** name was on his list.

"What do you want me to do with all these dishes? You can't eat all of that food in a month!" Emi shook her head at the very idea.

"Throw it out." Hiashi grumbled, feeling a headache coming on.

Emi shot him a dark glare. "After all those women went and tried to get your attention? I think not, my Lord Hyuuga. I'll have to sample them myself, along with a few others. We'll get you a list of those that might actually be good."

Knowing a losing argument when he was in one, Hiashi gave her a nod and let her go on her way humming happily to herself.

The Hyuuga leader looked down at the papers he was reading, realizing he hadn't understood a word of it. He put his work aside with a frown. What was wrong? Before, when he thought no one thought of him as eligible, he'd been hurt. Now that a lot of women, and a few men, were vying for him to look their way …he was miserable.

Hanabi stood in the doorway peeking inside. She saw the weariness in her father's face and worried over it all. She didn't know how to cheer him up. He was angry with her anyway, over that stupid list.

Only …only the list wasn't stupid, Hanabi was sure of it. Her father needed a wife. More than to keep him from meddling in the lives of his children, and Neji too. He needed …to fall in love. Hanabi smiled at the very thought of her haughty father down on one knee before a beautiful princess.

Then she sobered. Who was the princess in that picture? She decided the list might need expanding. Hanabi grinned as she slipped away to think.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The man felt like a common criminal as he watched Temari's bedroom light shut off. It only slightly appeased him to know she was alone, and not with some one else. Some _other_ male. Not after she'd lain in his arms so sweetly, smiling up at him as if he were the only man on earth.

He'd watched her earlier too, when she'd returned from dining with the Hokage. She'd had to pass right in front of his house to get back to her guest apartments. Yet …instead she'd taken a much longer route just to avoid …him?

He slipped his chilled hands into his pocket and stepped back, only to be brought up short against another person.

He turned slowly, surprised that he'd been caught out and unawares. That hadn't happened to him in …in …simply put, it _didn't_ ever happen to him. Until now that is.

"Well, hullo there!" Said an evilly grinning Anko, holding an extremely sharp kunai.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata slipped into her lilac short nighty, shivering in the coolness of the night air. Hopefully, she could get Kankuro to warm her up. She needed to let go of the past. No matter whom he had dated before, she was his wife _**now**_. And if she wanted to keep him from other women, she needed to be there for him.

She sat on their sleeping bags, which she'd taken the liberty of putting together into one big one, rather than two smaller ones. She rested her head on her knees, her long purple hair down and brushed until she hoped it shined softly. And she waited.

Hinata was sure nearly an hour had passed, but it probably had only been a few minutes, before she started shivering with cold. No matter how much she wanted to make a pretty picture of herself for him, she was going to have to get under the covers. Unless she wanted to change back into her more practical sleepwear.

Mulling it over, the tent flap moved slightly as someone approached. Hinata held her breath as the flap opened.

"Pssst. Hinata? You asleep?" The voice whispered.

Hinata gave a sharp 'eek' and scrambled to pull the end of the sleeping bag up and over her. Naruto poked his head inside a moment later, then seeing her still sitting up, he smiled.

Once that smile would have been the center of her existence. Now, however … "What do you want?" She said, almost churlishly.

The blond shinobi climbed inside and sat down opposite her. "Ooops, sorry. I just needed to talk to you a moment."

"Now is…isn't really the best time." Hinata said, her small stammer more from the cold than nervousness though.

"Oi Hinata, pleeeaaase?" Naruto begged. "See, Gaara told me that Sakura had been looking for me. But when I found her, she acted like she knew nothing about it. I wanna know why she's playing these games? How do women think?"

Hinata sighed. "I don't think I can explain all women, not in a few minutes at least. Naruto, pe...perhaps Gaara was mistaken?" She offered, knowing the Kazekage had made it all up just to get rid of the blond earlier.

"Naw. Gaara's my friend." Naruto said blithely, smiling at her. "Sakura's just playing hard to get, ya know?"

Suddenly, Naruto disappeared with a deep bellow and a shriek.

Hinata figured the shriek to be from her blond friend, who, when she poked her head outside, was hanging upside down by the chakra string wrapped around his ankle. Naruto dangled in the air in front of an extremely irate puppeteer.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Aw …love is in the air … or is that allergins? (sneezing)**

**As always, please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	26. In the Night

"OUCH!" Yelped the blond as Sakura held a compress to his quickly blackening eye.

"Fucking hell!" Yelled the irate brunette as Hinata kicked him in the ribs. Kankuro clutched his side and groaned. "Don't! I think Naruto already cracked one or two of my bones."

Hinata's gaze bore into him as she leaned down over his supine form. "Is that all? Maybe I should kick you on the other side so you'll have a complete set of broken ribs!"

Gaara snickered from the sidelines.

"Sakura! Don't press so hard, you're supposed to be healing me!" Whined Naruto.

The pink-haired kunoichi snarled. "Stupid men, or should I say boys? Fighting like that!"

"That wasn't a fight." Both Kankuro and Naruto said together, then shot each other a quick look.

"He didn't use his ball-technique thingy." Kankuro grimaced as he wiggled his teeth to make sure none had been loosened. Maybe he should ask Sakura to take a look at them. The blond, and all his copies, had a hell of a punch. And a kick. And a jab ….

"Rasengan." Naruto flashed a wide grin, then winced as he touched his split lip. "And he didn't use any of his puppets. You have what, five now?"

"Seven." Boasted Kankuro.

Gaara snorted and coughed as he barked, "Six."

The puppeteer shot his brother a fulminating glare. "Six expertly, still working on the seventh …but I have SEVEN."

Kakashi looked mournfully down at the remains of some boxes, scattered in and around the fire. "Did you have to trample MY tent in the non-fight?" His voice the very picture of disappointment as he contemplated the loss of his gifts from Suna.

Naruto looked confused, scratching his head. "Er …when did we do that?" He asked Kankuro, pointed at the charred mess. The leather cracked and ruined, the metal studs all tarnished and twisted.

"We didn't." Kankuro laughed, then clutched at his ribs again as the pain hit hard, stealing his breath away into a rough coughing fit. He was mildly disconcerted when he spit out some blood.

Gaara spoke up helpfully, "Sakura did that while you were breaking that tree in half with my brother's body."

The blond blushed slightly. "Well, that was only after he used me like a child's toy. Bouncing me up and down with his chakra strings."

"Sakura?" Kakashi looked up sharply at his former student turned teammate, his gaze narrowingly dangerously.

"Gotta go!" Sakura grinned impudently and handed Naruto the cold compress before sprinting away.

"Ah, lost your admirer." Kankuro snarked, wishing she'd return. He felt like crap.

Naruto looked around and grinned despite his painful lip. "Yah? And where's your wife?"

Startled, the puppeteer looked around the area and scowled. "Well shit."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Going somewhere?" Anko smirked, flipping the kunai around her finger by the 'eye' in the handle.

The man shrugged absently, deliberatly making his heart beat evenly in order to keep her from knowing his unease. He pointed down the street toward his home.

"Why stop here?" The spiky-haired woman stepped forward, suspicion lighting up her eyes. "Specifically. Looking up at that particular window?"

He shrugged again. "Didn't know Konoha had any foreign guests."

Anko frowned, she usually intimidated most people by her mere presence. But this young man seemed to be made of sterner stuff. "So. What? You just stopped here and looked up in …curiosity?"

He gave her the briefest of nods, then spun a small bit of a tale to hide his tracks. "I have no idea who you are guarding, Mitarashi. And if I have interfered, my apologies. But as it is my turn to be attached to the Hokage's office this month, and I was unaware of any dignitaries visiting; I stopped to check out the light in the apartments we reserve for just such occasions."

Anko nodded and let the younger shinobi pass unmolested and unbloodied. For now.

She thought it over very carefully and weighed each nuance of his speech and mannerisms. She recalled Temari's uneasiness since seeing 'someone' in the marketplace. She tallied all she knew of the shinobi and his family and came to a decision.

Despite everything, despite a perfectly reasonable explanation ….

"He's lying." Anko watched the area he'd disappeared through, and then glanced up at Temari's window. "And you, little hatchling, are hiding things."

Suddenly, the spiky-haired jounin threw back her head and laughed outrageously as she walked away. "Somehow, this is going to be interesting!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro groaned as he knelt down to crawl into his tent. He wanted to grab and old shirt or something he could tear up and wrap around his ribs before he went searching for ….

"Hinata?" He gasped, wincing as he spoke.

"G…go a…away." She stammered, turning so her back was all he could see.

More than the ribs, her stammering hurt him deeply. "Hiiinataaaaa …" He drew out lazily as he entered the tent completely and zipped it up behind him. But she didn't respond. Kankuro felt like an ass as he noticed she was shaking beneath the heavy wool blanket.

"Baby, I didn't hurt him much." He said almost bitterly as he admitted the harsh truth. "Your boyfriend won."

"S…s..stupid!" Hinata hiccupped, then sniffled.

Alarmed, Kankuro reached for her. "Are you crying?"

Hinata's shoulders shook some more and he started to wrap his arms around her, but ended up hissing in pain instead.

The purple-haired woman turned at the sound. "Are y…your ribs really cracked?"

"I think so." The puppeteer muttered, blushing.

Hinata caught her breath to see her husband blush. He looked so ….like a little boy that her heart melted a bit. "Wh…why did you do that?" She wailed.

Kankuro groaned and tried to pull his shirt off, but every time he lifted his left arm, he nearly doubled over in pain.

Seeing only his pain, Hinata dropped the wool blanket and reached over to help him out of the cumbersome shirt. It took a few curse words on his part, and even one small one from her, before she was able to finally pull it free from him with the smallest amount of pain.

Hinata turned to fold up the garment, then heard her husband groan in agony. She turned, startled, waiting to see what else was hurting him so much …when she saw his gaze watching her. In particular, one part of her.

The purple-haired kunoichi froze as she realized just how little she was wearing. And kneeling over like this, her rounded backside right was right where he could see it plainly.

Kankuro's hands reacted independent of his brain as they reached out to fondle his wife's rather fine ass. At his first touch, she blushed as her pale eyes watched him, then in a delayed response she screeched and swatted at his hands.

The puppeteer sighed, shaking out his stinging fingers. "Probably a good idea. I don't think I could perform well tonight anyway." He moaned and stretched, feeling each and every bruise bone deep. "Damn, your Naruto can hit."

"H…he's not m…mine." Hinata rushed to assure him, although why she was trying to explain anything to HIM escaped her.

Kankuro looked away and then laid back on the sleeping bags. "Can you get the boots?" He whimpered in an attempt to garner some sympathy. "I just don't think my poor ribs could take it right now."

Hinata bit her lip, but seeing that he wasn't actually watching her, she reached for his boots. It took a bit of muscle, but she got them off of him, nearly falling backwards in the process.

"Whoa." He murmured. "Don't fall out of the tent in THAT outfit. Naruto already beat me once, and I don't feel like fighting Kakashi, all our guards, and my own sweet baby brother."

Hinata blushed. "Th…they wo…wouldn't c…care. They'd on…only laugh at me."

Kankuro grinned and winked at her. "Don't kid yourself, baby. You're a knockout and any man would fight to be by your side."

Hinata caught her breath at the casualness of his words. As if they were so true he didn't need to emphasize them. "R…really?"

The puppeteer grinned at her. "Haven't you seen the way men's eyes follow you?" He marveled that for someone who could see 359 degrees, she was completely blind to her own charms. "Just remember, the place at your side is already taken."

The young woman blushed from her hairline down to where the lace barely covered her ample bosom.

"You look tasty." Kankuro grinned, running his tongue of his lips.

"You look …like hell." She giggled at him. "Why did you have to start that fight?"

Kankuro's grin disappeared as he stared at her hotly. "You are my wife."

Hinata sobered and gave him a long look before nodding slowly. "You didn't re..react like that when those guards, and y…your brother s…saw me in this." She reminded him as she looked down and grimaced at the lilac nighty that showed more than it hid.

The puppeteer sighed, then bit back an oath as he remembered that it hurt to breathe. "You aren't in love with any of them." He explained vaguely.

Surprised, Hinata crawled over to sit close to him as he lay on the sleeping bags. She searched his face, but couldn't read him. Slowly, she slipped into the sleeping bag next to him and pulled the top part over them both.

"Turn out t…the light." She said finally.

Kankuro, feeling like he might want to go outside and scream, merely nodded and used his chakra strings to extinguish the light.

Hinata laid there next to him a moment before reaching out tentatively for his face, which she could barely make out in the darkness. She traced his lips with her fingers. "I don't love him." She admitted to him, not stammering once. "I may have thought I did, but it was only a young girl's crush."

"Why were you trying to make me jealous?" He asked quietly, so as not to disturb her fingers as they traced his face gently.

Hinata closed her eyes and blushed hotly, hoping he couldn't see her redness in the dark. "Because I was so jealous."

Kankuro grunted and turned his head to fully look into her eyes, their noses nearly touching. "Jealous of what? Aomi's dead." He said bluntly, knowing he might be sending her back into her anger at him, but needing speak the truth.

The purple-haired girl sighed, her breath tickling his lips. "I said that I wished I was the one to kill her, but that's not r…really true. I could have fought her, but I c…can't fight her ghost."

The puppeteer blinked, not understanding her meaning.

Seeing his confused look, Hinata tried to explain herself. "Aomi was cheap, no …don't argue. Even Temari told me she was looking out for the prize, and not the man. Her, I could have fought for a place at your side. But dead …dead, you've elevated her to victim status and no one and nobody can say anything bad about her without you getting mad."

Kankuro wanted so badly to refute her words, but somehow they rang incredibly true. _Cheap_? Of course Aomi had been kind of …experienced. That was what he'd _liked_. Before Hinata that is. Since when had he stopped seeing the blond girl as she truly was?

"Aomi was …a victim in all this." The puppeteer said slowly. "And I hate the fact that she died as a mistake. But I'd already put her aside, even before she turned up to confront you."

Hinata felt a tingle rush through her body, hoping desperately that he was telling her the truth.

"She sent me a note when I got to Suna. I threw it away without responding." He admitted. "Now, I can't help but feel a bit responsible for her death."

"No!" Hinata breathed. "You didn't do anything to her! It's my fault, she fell into a trap set for me."

Kankuro closed the distance between them to kiss her forehead sweetly. "If I'd agreed to meet with her, I could have explained about my position …and my marriage. By throwing away her note without responding, she felt the need to find me. She snuck into the residence and confronted you. Then stole a note meant for you, thinking it was from me. She's dead because I'm a jerk."

Hinata sat up and stared down at her husband. She'd been so busy being jealous every time he'd defended Aomi, she'd completely missed how guilty he must have felt. He'd defended the blond because of guilt, not love.

"Sit up." She told him, command in her voice.

"Why?" He groaned in pain even as he complied with her wishes.

Hinata didn't answer, reaching for her pack and pulling out a kunai. Kankuro flinched as he spied the outline of the familiar weapon even in the darkness of their tent. "What are you doing?"

His wife still didn't answer as she grabbed one of her heavy sleeping outfits, one of the really ugly thick ones. He grinned as she began to slice the material into long strips. It wasn't long before she'd bound his ribs tightly and Kankuro could breathe a bit easier, the pain subsiding a bit.

"I'm sorry I k…kicked you." She managed to tell him as she tied the last knot tightly.

Kankuro leaned down and captured her lips in a single, hot, drawn out kiss. "I'm sorry I lost the fight." He grinned against her lips. "Otherwise, I'd be able to finish what I just started."

Hinata groaned and pushed him down flat again, then snuggled close and pulled the sleeping bag cover back over them both. She turned on her side and felt him spoon up behind her, sighing at the deliciousness of his radiating heat.

Together they started to fall asleep, both exhausted from the emotional release of their talk and the stresses of the past two days. Hinata yawned kittenishly and felt her eyelids grow painfully heavy. She listened as Kankuro's breathing evened out into sleep.

Deep in her mind, Hinata whispered to him what she could not bring herself to say aloud. _I think I'm falling in love with you_. Her silent words brought a flush to her cheeks. Was it really such a bad thing, she wondered. Loving Kankuro? She wondered if the time would ever come that she'd be able to say those words aloud, and hear them said to her.

With a soft smile on her face, she followed her husband into the realm of sleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji bid Yugao's grandmother a good night at her door, not wanting the night to end. He'd been surprised at how much he'd enjoyed Hisako's company, as well as his blue-haired temptress. Still, he would love a chance to be alone with Yugao.

"Don't be but a moment." Hisako told her granddaughter seriously, a devilish glint in her dark eyes. "I'll be making tea."

Neji swallowed heavily, knowing that he had Yugao to himself for the amount of time it took Hisako to make her tea. Now that he finally had her alone, and she knew of his interest, everything he'd ever wanted to say to her …disappeared.

"You're rather young." She started.

The Hyuuga shook his head. "We're both jounin, and the difference is a mere five years."

Yugao nodded, knowing that the age difference wouldn't even raise an eyebrow if HE were the older one. And she just didn't care what anyone else thought anyway.

"Hayate …"

Neji coughed. "Please. I admired the man and regret his death during the invasion, but you can not mourn forever."

Yugao's brows snapped together as she glared at him. "Will you let me finish a thought, much less a sentence?"

The Hyuuga bowed his head in a silent request for her forgiveness.

The blue-haired woman looked at the night sky over his shoulder and sighed. "I loved Gekko Hayate, the first person I cared for or let into my heart since the deaths of my parents. Grandmother was my only touchstone."

Neji nodded, hating the pain he could plainly hear in her voice. It angered him that she would pass him up for a memory.

"Hayate, though, was dying."

Stunned, the dark-haired man just stared at her with startled pale eyes. "What?"

Yugao nodded and sighed deeply. "You must have heard his cough, yes?"

Neji nodded, his mind reeling.

"The only reason he was proctoring the exams, was at his request." Yugao grinned at the memory. "No, not a request …his demand. He could no longer go on missions, but he did not want to be useless as a shinobi. The Third, humored him, no that's a poor way of putting it. The Third valued him and honored his request."

"The Third was a great man." Neji nodded, remembering the old Hokage almost fondly. The man had died in defense of his village. Living and dying with honor and conviction. Neji could think of few who could measure up to such standards.

Yugao gave Neji a long look, willing him to understand. "I won't put his memory aside, not completely. If I were to be able to open my heart to another, Hayate will always be special to me."

Neji looked away and thought about it, rather than simply agreeing to get on her good side. "My uncle has always bemoaned the lack of a son."

The blue-haired woman, if she confused by his words, showed no reaction.

"Hiashi was still a young man when his wife died. He could easily have remarried and sired more children." Neji continued, never before really thinking on the matter. "Even though my uncle wanted a male heir, he was unable to move on after Kioshi's death."

Yugao smiled and then chuckled, finally starting to laugh. "I hear that Lord Hyuuga is searching for a wife now, though!"

Neji grimaced, recalling all the women who'd been stopping him in the streets for the past couple of days. Each one had wanted to know the 'secret' of who was on Hiashi's list and what it would take to find out the 'hidden key' to the man's heart. "Don't remind me!" He bemoaned, rolling his eyes. "It was a bad idea from the start."

Yugao cocked her head to one side and eyed him with interest. "Do tell? I thought it was just Hanabi's idea?"

Neji shook his head. "Hinata and myself too. We wanted to find a way to get Hiashi off our backs and out of arranging marriages."

The blue-haired kunoichi laughed outright, her mirth catching as Neji's lips started to twitch upwards. "Does he know?" She asked, referring to Hiashi.

"No!" Neji moaned. "And he better not find out, or he'd turn me back over to the ANBU!"

Yugao motioned as if her 'lips were sealed'.

Neji looked at her, marveling that she was here with him and tonight was real. "I just wanted to point out that grieving can last too long."

Still smiling, Yugao leaned into him and brushed a quick kiss to his lips. Then she frowned at the sudden shock to her system. More seriously now, she returned for a second taste. This time he was ready for her.

Yugao moaned as she parted her lips for him, and he surged forward to take possession. Younger or not, he was a true shinobi and a man of action. Lost in the carnal sensuality of the moment, it took a few pokes from her grandmother's bony finger before Yugao's mind began to clear.

Neji was breathing hard when Yugao finally pulled away. He would have protested, if he hadn't caught sight of Hisako frowning at him.

"Your few minutes are up. Come back tomorrow. I'm making eel domburi." She told him sternly. "And leave your pucker behind, I run a proper household."

Neji bit back his grin and bowed. "I'd be honored."

"Yes you will." Hisako glowered at him. "But not until tomorrow. Go home young man."

The young Hyuuga gave Yugao a telling look and bid her a sweet goodnight as well. His lips still tingling, he took his leave.

Yugao sighed and turned on her grandmother, her hands on her hips. "A proper household?" She snorted. "Does the baker know that?"

Hisako grinned up at her granddaughter. "The baker? I'm sure I simply don't know what you're implying." She winked and sighed lustily.

"I'm implying the man snores at night." Yugao rolled her eyes as she headed into the house. "Imagine sneaking around at your age."

The older woman cackled gleefully. "Ah, but the sneaking around is half the fun!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay, yes. I've played with the ages. Don't I usually? Here's the run down:**

**Yugao**

**Neji**

**30 Anko**

**31 Ibiki**

**32 Shizune**

**18 Hinata**

**13 Hanabi**

**45 Hiashi**

**20 Kankuro**

**18 Gaara (barely)**

**21 Temari**

**18 Temari's mystery fellow (hint, hint)**

**62 Misyu (boo, hiss)**

**29 Hajime (more booing and hissing)**

**Did I miss anyone? Ask, and I'll make it up on the spot and tell you!**

**As always, I love getting REVIEWS!**


	27. Homecoming

Hiashi's expression didn't change much, but when he heard his daughter was back in the village safe and sound, he rushed out to meet her. The guards at the compound gate, didn't even blink to show their surprise. But it would be discussed later over sake though!

Hinata squeaked as her father stalked up to her at the main gate of the Hyuuga compound and went so far as to put his hands on her shoulders. For Hiashi, it was a tremendous show of affection.

With his pale eyes, he traced each line of her face and body with his gaze. "You are well?" It was actually a bit disconcerting. He looked like he was seeing right through her into the core of her being, and all without the Byakugan!

The purple-haired beauty nodded, and watched in shock as his shoulders relaxed. She'd never seen her father so on edge before. It dawned on her slowly, that he'd actually been worried. "I'm fine, father." She told him gently.

Hiashi stared into her eyes, which matched his own pale colored irises. He nodded as he drew in a deep, calming breath. The puppeteer by his daughter's side shifted his weight almost imperceptively, but Hiashi noted it.

"I'm so terribly sorry." Haughtiness was still in the Hyuuga clan leader's voice, but so was sincerity.

Kankuro nodded at that, knowing the man was speaking of sending Hajime along with them on the trip to Suna. The man had turned out to be a traitor to his clan, and a murderer.

"My message said you had to not only report to the Hokage, but also to the hospital?" Hiashi's question was more than a little on the sharp side, but Kankuro put it down to worry over his daughter's well-being.

Hinata blushed lightly and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Kankuro needed his ribs healed."

Hiashi's gaze narrowed on his new son-by-marriage. "You fought with Hajime?" Knowing there had been nothing of that in the messages he'd been privy to reading.

Kankuro sighed and looked away. "No. Just a misunderstanding with a friend."

Hinata's blush deepened, making Hiashi wonder at this 'misunderstanding'. "Did your friend need to be healed as well?"

The puppeteer grinned widely. "I thought he'd gotten the best of me, but turns out I managed to bruise his liver. He woke up yellow! Everything's all healed up now though."

It was now the purple-haired kunoichi's turn to look away, lest she give her husband away. Sure Naruto had been hurt a bit worse than originally thought, but he'd also healed on his own without a trip to the hospital. All thinks to demon fox chakra, of course. He'd still been the 'winner' in what both ninja had declared 'wasn't a fight'.

Hiashi was frowning, looking back and forth between the two of them. "I thought the Haruno kunoichi was with you? Is she not a first rate healer?"

Kankuro grinned. "She was too busy avoiding Kakashi. And our injuries were minor."

The Hyuuga clan leader gave a snort of derision, but thankfully dropped the subject. "Well, come on in and get settled. There is much to discuss." With that, he stepped aside to allow them to lead the way back to the main house.

Hiashi watched the young couple closely, relieved to see that while there were no public displays of affection or anything, they did seem …relaxed. There was a certain ease between them that had been lacking when they'd left for Suna. Danger or not, Hiashi was glad to see his daughter looking so comfortable. With a small start, he realized she hadn't been stammering even though her infernal blushes were still part of her.

_Well Kioshi, perhaps I've done something right as a parent_. With an intensity that stunned him, and for the first time in nearly a decade, Hiashi wished his wife was beside him to see this. And for the first time, he admitted, he was feeling a bit …lonely.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Two travelers stopped at a disreputable inn on the outskirts of a small town. Actually, calling it a 'town' would be a misnomer. It was actually more of a smuggler's haven grown over-large and could now even boast a few legitimate businesses.

"We need to head there directly." Hajime hissed from beneath his disguise as an old man.

Misyu didn't even bother with much of a disguise, knowing that two 'old' men traveling together wasn't an uncommon event. So he settled for some slight padding around his middle and a different hair style along with a new accent.

"No." The father told the son, irritated by the younger man's impatience. "From the reports I've received, our _friend_ is not yet ready."

Hajime fumed, but did not nay-say his sire.

Misyu nodded, glad that Hajime was at least listening. "I know you're sure we've not been tracked, but I am not so confident. Since what we are after needs more time, then it is a good idea to do a little misdirection."

The younger ninja nodded, still obviously eager to be completing their grand scheme. "Caution is always a good idea." He allowed, although his eyes still burned.

"Here we are, perfect targets in a buffer territory. We'll wait and see if we can spot anyone watching. When things are ready, and they should be soon, we'll be prepared." The elder man said low and careful, so as not to be overheard.

Inwardly, Hajime was railing at his father for his over-cautious ways. Yet he knew, that the old man was right. It would not do to lead the Leaf shinobi to their 'prize'. No, that would be disastrous to say the least.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko sat on the chair and contemplated the young blond. "What's the matter, partridge?"

Temari ignored her as she packed up her scant belongings. She hadn't unpacked much in the first place.

"Aw, little partridge? What's with the long face?"

The blond scowled and looked over at Anko. "What happened to anise?"

The spiky-haired woman grinned, "Tch. You don't look very spicy today. Today you look like a partridge."

Temari scowled. "I am not some fat game bird ready to be hunted, plucked, and cooked."

Anko pouted. "Well, then, don't spoil my games even if you look like something is _bugging_ you."

The sand kunoichi sighed, her nerves on edge as she looked around the room to see if she'd missed anything. She was moving out of the guest apartments to stay with the Hyuugas. Seemed that Kankuro was back and Gaara had decided to come along as well. Since both brothers were staying within the auspices of the Hyuuga clan, it was decided that she would be joining them.

Actually, Lord Hiashi had offered her a place in his home when she'd first arrived. But without Kankuro or Hinata there, she'd felt a bit out of place. Now though, Gaara was here in the village and had accepted an invitation to the illustrious clan's main house. So Temari had reconsidered Hiashi's offer of hospitality.

"Ready to go?" Anko queried, looking over at the blonde's gear. "Did you shake out everything to make sure no spiders or …or bugs got inside?"

Temari's eyes narrowed on her companion, but Anko looked innocent. Too innocent. "What the fuck are you talking about? What do you _think_ you know?"

Anko grinned. "Enough to be dangerous." The spiky-haired woman paused and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Not enough to be satisfied."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro groaned as he dropped his gear in the room haphazardly, landing on the bed with a sigh. Hinata giggled as she put her things away neatly. Then started on his.

"Oi. Don't do that." Kankuro groused drowsily.

Hinata shrugged and smiled softly. "You're my husband."

The puppeteer grinned at that, smacking his lips. "Oh yeah, proceed then wife …and the dirty clothes need to be ….UUUGH." He winced as his pack landed unceremoniously on his belly. "Not going to be doing laundry, eh?"

The purple-haired woman standing over him with her hands on her hips and a death glare in her pale eyes was a far cry from the stammering virgin he'd first met. Kankuro couldn't help grinning up at her.

"Wife. Not servant." She told him coolly. "I may occasionally do a nice thing for you, but don't get smug, or expect it all the time."

Kankuro was completely and utterly turned on by her glare, it reminded him of a kitten staring down a much larger dog. She squeaked as he used chakra strings to pull her down onto the bed with him, shoving his gear off the side unceremoniously.

"S…s..stop!" She squirmed, trying to get away, but not trying _too_ hard.

"Okay." He laughed, and stopped. He went so far as to hold his hands up in the air to indicate his surrender.

Hinata's face fell a bit. She hadn't wanted him to _really_ stop. Then she caught sight of the naughty twinkle in his eye and knew he was up to something. Whatever it was, she just knew it would be something embarrassing.

His large, blunt fingers reached for her jacket zipper and she slapped his hand away. She watched as he laughed up at her. Laughed, until her fingers found him through his clothing as she traced the muscles of his chest and shoulders.

Suddenly sober, Kankuro arched into her touch, his breathing becoming a bit heavier. Hinata's blood surged with heat as she watched how her simple touch ignited her husband. His eyelids were drooping as he licked his lips, looking at _her_ as a tasty treat to be savored.

"Touch me." He whispered hoarsly.

With sudden clarity, Hinata realized that Kankuro usually did all the touching. While she just …experienced his touch. Feeling brave under his heated gaze, that left her not a bit unsure of his desires for her, Hinata reached out and tugged up the hem of his shirt.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Welcome to my home." Hiashi smiled politely at the two younger women. Temari was looking around, almost in awe even though he knew her home to be just as large. Mitarashi Anko, though, didn't look a bit impressed.

Hiashi bowed politely to the women as they divested themselves of their shoes, accepting guest slippers from the manservant. Temari seemed a bit taken aback as the servants absconded with her travel pack. Anko just looked bored.

Somehow, this amused Hiashi. "Mitarashi-san, it is good you are visiting us again. I have not yet expressed how thankful I am at your part in healing my daughter, Hanabi."

"Tsk. That was nothing, one only has to have a decent grasp of snake lore." Anko waived away the gratitude, always unsure what to do with compliments. "I'm only glad the gosling is doing well."

If Hiashi was disturbed or offended about Anko calling his heir a 'gosling', he didn't show it. "Ah, I've heard of your penchant for pet names. It is part of your charm I'm told."

Anko's eyebrows rose at that, but she merely smiled. "Thank you, Lord Hyuuga. I hope you don't mind my coming over here early? I was supposed to meet with the Hokage here, and I suppose with you as well, but I thought I'd accompany Temari here now."

Temari blinked, confused. _A polite Anko_?

Hiashi paused a moment, as if waiting for something that didn't arrive. Then he gave a small smile and escorted the two kunoichi into a small den area and called for refreshments. He deftly excused himself to finish up some 'light' business before the meeting with the Hokage.

The moment the door was closed, Temari turned to look at Anko. "What, no nickname for him? I never thought you'd be in awe of someone, no matter how elevated their standing."

The spiky-haired woman grinned widely. "No. Not when I found out he was expecting a nickname. He's been 'warned' about me, it seems. Probably was prepared to take any name I gave him and ignore it completely. And politely. I hate polite."

Temari grinned back. "So you don't give him one, and it makes him wonder …what? Why he doesn't rate a nickname?"

Anko smiled evilly. "You learn fast. Keep 'em on their toes. A nickname will only irritate if the person allows it to get under their skin. By ignoring any pet name, Hyuuga was prepared to one-up me. And no one gets one-up on me. He'll get a name when he least expects it."

"You're my new hero." Temari sighed happily.

"So, are you finally going to tell your hero what's up your well-toned ass?" Anko smirked, not having been successful earlier in learning what was wrong with the blond.

Temari sighed again, this time not as happily. "No. And you just went from hero to mud-hen."

"Aw, partridge …you hurt my feelings." Anko mock-cried.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was sweaty, out of breath, and desperate by the time Hinata finished undressing both of them. Every time he reached for her though, she slapped his hands away. "I want to touch you." She'd kept repeating in that shy voice of hers. It had only served to make him burn hotter.

Now she was tracing each and every muscle in his chest and abdomen as he stared at her nude beauty. But what had him entranced, was the awed look on her face. For the first time, she'd not begged to have the light off. For the first time she was taking the lead. And for the first time in his entire life, Kankuro let go of the control. Yes, he longed to lunge at her and thrust deep inside. But more than that, he wanted **_that_** look on her face. That soft look of wonder and …and caring?

He didn't analyze it over much, he was hurting too much to think too deeply. Involuntarily, his cock twitched at her, as if it was trying to gain her attention. Kankuro moaned as her fingers dipped down past his belly button, but didn't touch the hard core of him.

For her part, Hinata loved taking her time. She'd never dreamed of exploring a man like this. Oh sure, maybe she'd been curious a time or two, but she'd never have thought she'd feel so at ease with someone enough to do it. His skin below his waistline was still bronzed, just not as deeply as his face.

"You don't tan?" She asked, bemused as her fingers traced his hipbone lovingly.

Kankuro was having trouble focusing on her words, but he made a valiant effort. "Sun. Sand. Burns. Bad for skin. Bad sun. Desert …I'm a desert rat, baby." Finally he shut up, a bit shocked that he'd been babbling like an idiot.

_Baby_. He liked calling her that. Hinata frowned. She wasn't a child. Then she blushed a bit as her fingers avoided his hardened erection once more. So, if she wasn't a child, why was she acting like the virgin she no longer was? Shocked at her own bravado, she reached out and wrapped her small hand around his straining cock.

Kankuro tried to roar, but only managed to choke and huff at the same time. He nearly came apart in her hand. "Oh yeeeeah …." He finally managed, delighted by this turn of events. Only …only she wasn't moving. Kankuro cracked open an eye and looked at his wife and nearly cried and laughed all at the same time.

His darling wife looked like a statue as she stared at her hand wrapped around his penis. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. He was about to try and say something to ease her discomfort, when her thumb suddenly moved. Right over the head of his cock. Words failed as he nearly passed out.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi welcomed Tsunade into his home along with her assistant and several others. After Hinata's brief mention of Sakura being too busy avoiding Kakashi to heal anyone, it was a real surprise to see them both with the Hokage, along with Uzumaki Naruto.

"Haruno-san, you look exceptionally lovely this afternoon." Hiashi said, not being polite at all. The girl practically glowed.

Kakashi on the other hand, looked like warmed-over soggy rice left out in the storm. In a word, miserable. "Oi." Was all he managed.

Hiashi looked at the copy-nin, and managed a small greeting.

Sakura grinned. "Don't mind him. He's mad because mom's come to her senses." She cocked her head to one side and eyed Hiashi a moment. "I wonder, if her name is on your infamous list?"

Quickly, Hiashi turned the subject and offered everyone refreshments as he hurried them into the den where Gaara had joined his sister and Anko. "You all know each other." He said, leaving off formal introductions.

Anko looked around curiously, noting the dark currents between Kakashi and his former student. But also noticing Gaara staring at Temari in concern, while she in turn ignored her brother completely. And the Hokage and Shizune both just looked amused at Hiashi's expense. Naruto, at least, looked normal enough as he snuck glances at the glowing Sakura. Anko sighed, she hated being out of the loop.

"Okay, trout, what gives?" The spiky-haired jounin asked her host, who looked at her utterly flabbergasted, his mouth opening but no sound emerging.

Temari choked a bit, knowing Anko had chosen now to give the man a nickname because he was no longer expecting one. When Hiashi didn't answer, she turned her gimlet eye on the beaming pink-haired kunoichi instead. "What gives with you?"

"Kakashi got dumped." The girl crowed happily, nearly vibrating with joy.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You're so soft." Hinata whispered the blasphemous words. Kankuro yelped as her hand tightened a bit too much. Apologetic and horrified, Hinata released him.

Kankuro felt like crying. Or begging. Whichever got her to touch him again. "Har…hard, not soft. Never say that again." He scolded her breathlessly.

Hinata giggled, relieved she hadn't really hurt him. She looked down at the red crown of his erection and remembered Anko's advice. She could kiss him anywhere she could touch him. If the puppeteer wondered why his wife went beet red right then, he only put it down to her shy nature. Not erotic thoughts.

A drop of something fluid dribbled down from his tip and Hinata reached out almost hesitantly, swiping it up with her finger. Kankuro held his breath as she raised that finger to her lips and slipped it inside her mouth. Tasting him.

That was it. It was over from that point on. All reason was gone, all waiting was toast. Kankuro growled like a wild animal possessed and grabbed Hinata and put her on her back.

The results were spectacular. And loud.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Aren't Kankuro and Hinata joining us?" Tsunade said, settling comfortably in Hiashi's favorite chair. As they all ignored the glowering Kakashi.

A loud feminine scream suddenly rent the air, startling them all.

"Byakugan!" Hiashi cried out, searching for the point of origin for that scream. His heart was in his throat, wondering at what trap had …had been …had …."Oh." He muttered as a very masculine roar followed on the echoes of the first scream.

Tsuande barked with laughter as Hiashi disengaged his Byakugan, redder than she'd ever seen even Hinata get.

Kakashi whistled and looked away while Sakura was torn between amusement and jealousy.

Of them all, only Naruto looked confused.

Anko sat back and grinned. "Oh, they're coming. They just won't be meeting with us."

Now even Naruto seemed to 'get' it and his jaw dropped open in shock as his eyes rounded. "You're a perv!" He accused Anko, who only laughed at him.

Hiashi gathered his tattered dignity about him, trying _desperately_ to forget what he'd seen, and called the meeting to order.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Upstairs, Hinata barely managed to shove her husband to the side enough to be able to breath. He was kissing her temple and muttering incoherent things to her in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Lovemaking.

Hinata smiled to herself and felt her eyes closing as she told him silently, _I'm definitely falling in love_. And as brave as she'd been getting at this relationship thing, she didn't have to courage to tell him that out loud. Not without some indication he felt the same way.

As for Kankuro, all he was thinking about was …_damn she's hot_. With a smile, he wondered how he got so lucky even as he finally slid over the precipice into sleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Much is going on. My schedule just got a lot tighter. Updates will still be frequent, but might not be daily. Sorry about that.**

**Yes. There will be one tomorrow most likely. And probably Sunday too. No guarantees about Monday.**

**As always, in my writers co-dependency, I need REVIEWS to know how you think the story is going.**

**Oh, and it seems the ages for Yugao and Neji were lost in translation somewhere. She's 24 in this story, while he's 19. Hanabi is 13.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Trout Gets a Headache

Kankuro stretched lazily, yawning. Hinata watched with both amusement and not a little shock as he got up nude and walked unconcerned into the bathroom. She shivered a bit. How her life had changed since she'd last slept in this bed.

One night she was going to bed after plotting with her cousin and sister to keep from being married off like a commodity. The next day she'd found out she'd been married for years and hadn't even known it! That night she hadn't slept in her own bed, not with a drunken and nude Kankuro in it. Since then they'd been either traveling or in Suna. Now here was a man parading around nude as if it were no big deal. Her husband. Hinata sighed, bemused by the changes in her life.

She rested her head on her knees and watched the open bathroom door, blushing a bit as she heard him using the facilities. Hinata shook her head gently. She was falling in love, she was sure of it. But how did he feel? He liked her body well enough, she knew, smiling a bit. But what else?

Hinata stretched and sat up, wondering idly if she could simply get up and walk around nude? At that moment Kankuro walked back out into the room. Hinata gave a small squeak and pulled his discarded shirt up over her body. Well, that answered her question at least! Although she wasn't blushing as hard as she would have only two weeks ago. She still wasn't up to casual nudity.

Kankuro grinned over at her. "I love it when you do that." He found it fun to make her squeal and squeak every now and again.

Puzzled, Hinata wondered what she'd done. Wondering at his casual use of the word 'love'. What did 'love' mean to him? She was afraid to ask. A low rumble filled the room, and Hinata smiled at the distraction. "Hungry?"

Her puppeteer husband quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Don't tell me you're _not _hungry."

Hinata shook her head, her own stomach growling a bit to show she was lying.

"Let's go find something to eat. We just burned a lot of calories and breakfast was a long time ago." He made 'move along' motions with his hands.

She held the shirt up over her nudity and carefully stepped over toward the bathroom, careful not to let him see her naked. Kankuro gave a naughty chuckle, then his fingers wiggled and suddenly his shirt was torn from her grasp as it flew across the room.

Hinata 'eeped' and ran for the cover of the bathroom, slamming the door shut on his laughter. "I love it when you make that sound!" He called in after her as she washed her red and heated face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You're sure about the decoded message?" Hiashi asked for almost the thousandth time. "There's no mistake?"

Shizune shook her head and reassured him. "It seems to be a straight forward smear campaign, although a long one. You've been writing Ibaraki Juroken for how long now?"

The Hyuuga clan leader sighed worriedly. "Ever since his sister's death, that was Kioshi, my wife. They were brother and sister and quite close growing up. Apparently Juroken had heard the rumors about my causing her death and although he's a hermit, he insisted on quarterly updates on Kioshi's children."

Tsunade nodded. "So, eleven years then. And in all that time you never got a reply?"

Hiashi chuckled dryly. "No, the only communication I ever got was if my reports were late."

"Sounds fishy to me." Naruto mused before Sakura could step on his foot to shut him up. She wasn't sure why they were here, but it wouldn't do to have Naruto put his foot in his mouth.

"And trout's just the fish …er, man for it." Anko purred. "According to what the experts have decoded, this message is vile. But not actively a threat against the Hyuuga family. Not a physical threat at least."

Hiashi nodded, then shrugged. "I don't understand though. I write to Juroken about how the children are doing, for good or ill. And yet Misyu attaches a coded letter stating that everything I've said in MY letter is a lie?"

Gaara frowned, disturbed by the whole thing. "Not just a lie, but the miserable traitor is spinning tales out of thin air. Kankuro's a drunken beast who's thrown Hinata down a flight of stairs for misplacing his pipe? My brother doesn't mistreat his wife, and he doesn't smoke or own a pipe!"

Shizune shook her head as she looked over the decoded letter once more. "Misyu also writes Hanabi that is wasting away, not allowed food or water for the shame of being caught by a snake. A snake that Lord Hiashi deliberately used to test his young heir. Misyu is one disturbed man."

Anko shook her head. "I still say there's more to it than poisoning an uncle's feelings against trout, here. There could be coded meanings hidden among those tales he's telling."

"I agree." Hiashi asserted, struggling not to frown at being called a 'trout'. He'd been warned about Mitarashi's predilection for using nicknames to get under defenses. He, for one, was not going to let her get under his skin. Though he did wonder, why 'trout'?

For her part, Anko merely looked smug, as if she knew what was going through his mind. Hiashi knew intellectually that it was part of her kunoichi trade, getting under the skin of others and making them say or do things in an unguarded manner. It was clever. It was also damned annoying.

All the more so since the spiky-haired woman had called everyone else by their proper names during this meeting. All except him.

"We've been over this!" Tsunade growled. "I can't spare a ninja team to track down an old hermit and tell him that Misyu has been lying to him for twelve years."

"Eleven." Interrupted Shizune, a stickler for details.

Tsunade snarled at her assistant, who ignored her. "Eleven, whatever."

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and all eyes flew to a certain blond shinobi who was doing his best to look pitiful. "I can't help it, we've been discussing how best to do NOTHING for a days now! I'm starving!"

"Hours." Interjected Shizune.

Tsunade looked at her assistant with not a little hate. "Tell me again why I keep you around?"

"I'm the only one willing to put up with you." The kunoichi replied smoothly, her expression not changing even a little.

"And why do you put up with granny's antics anyway?" Naruto asked while moving his foot so Sakura couldn't stomp on it again.

Shizune smiled a bit as she answered. "The elder council gives me hazard pay."

Anko and Temari both hooted with laughter and even Gaara's face had a small smile at hearing that. Hiashi only shook his head.

"Our young friend is correct though, it's time to break for lunch. Perhaps we can reach a solution after eating." The Hyuuga clan leader said as he went to open the doors.

Everyone trooped into the dining room to find a mountain of food laid out, and two very hungry people already eating.

Hiashi noted his daughter's presence, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. He'd thought he knew she was an adult. But when he'd seen her with Kankuro like that, he realized that part of him still thought of her as a child. And what he'd seen earlier …the man shivered despondently. No father should see ..._that._

Anko saw his discomfort and guessed the reason behind it as she walked by him and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't tell me you're catching the flu that's going around, trout?"

Kankuro nearly choked on his food, delighting in the anything that discombobulated his father-by-marriage. Hinata just looked confused, but before she could ask the reason for the nickname 'trout', Temari greeted her warmly and she got distracted.

The meal was pleasant and quite delicious. Kankuro kept his mouth shut and put up with the ribald jabs in his direction. While Hinata blushed a scarlet red when she found out that everyone knew what they'd been doing earlier. She couldn't fathom how they'd known though.

Hiashi cleared his throat, and looked at his daughter, only to have to fight a blush of his own. "I've reconsidered my position on you two having to stay in the main house. I'm still building on the addition for you, but while it's under construction, perhaps an apartment in the village?" He did NOT need a repeat of what had happened earlier.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry, Lord Hyuuga. But I fail to see how that is a good idea. With traitors on the loose, I think your family would be better off closer to you. And newlyweds, no matter how talented, can get …distracted. They need protecting."

Kankuro argued the point, wanting that apartment in the village. But he was getting no where. Hinata just chewed her lip and stared at her food, unsure what to think. She wanted privacy, but she also didn't want to have to worry about being attacked. What if Kankuro got hurt?

The Hokage finally put her foot down. "I'm sorry. After the fights with the Akatsuki, we are down quite a few shinobi. Death, retirement, injury or this hateful flu that's been going around…take your pick. I can not allow needless reckless behavior. And what if she's pregnant?"

Pregnant. The word fell like a bomb and everyone at the table fell silent and stared at Hinata. All those eyes focused on her made Hinata want to melt into her seat and die. Hiashi stared at his daughter, trying to imagine her large and carrying a baby.

Anko clucked her tongue at Hiashi. "Silly trout, it's not so terrible. Soundproof their room and don't use the Byakugan in their direction. Simple."

Hiashi threw down his napkin, ready to take offense, when Shizune spoke up and stole his anger. Though which he was angry about, he wasn't sure. Was it the 'trout' or the 'silly'?

"Send them to see Juroken." Shizune said eagerly. "It's perfect. It's not a mission and Hinata's presence along with Kankuro will show the man that she's not being mistreated."

"Mistreated?" Kankuro looked shocked. "Who's saying that?!"

So everyone listened while Hiashi explained the current situation and what they were arguing about to the young newlyweds. Gaara watched his brother grow redder and redder as his temper elevated. "Don't send me off to explain something to an old hermit!" Kankuro exploded. "I want Misyu's head!"

Anko laughed, and elbowed Kakashi who was only sitting at the table looking morose. "You're not the only one, Kankuro."

The puppeteer stilled and looked warily at the spiky-haired kunoichi. "Kankuro?" He asked, wondering when she'd stopped with the nicknames. He stared at her, sure she was up to something at his expense. She grinned at him, showing teeth. It was more of a warning than an expression of kindness. Temari almost choked on her tea when she saw it.

Hiashi put his chopsticks down and took a deep breath. "As much as I'd like to go myself, the tariff votes are coming up fast and I need to be here to keep things going smoothly."

"I can handle that, if you want to leave." Tsunade offered sourly, not looking forward to playing politician.

Anko grinned and winked at him while Hiashi tried to come up with a polite way to tell his Hokage there was no way in the world he'd ever allow her to attend the tariff vote. The village _needed_ this vote. Tsunade had a way of …pissing people off. Not the best thing for someone dealing with tetchy nobles.

"Maybe it would be just the thing to send Kankuro and Hinata off. They haven't had a proper honeymoon yet. And this old hermit Juroken, probably needs to see Hinata's face to face to believe us anyway." Kakashi offered. "And if you're worried about them, put in for a mission. A team to protect them since they'll be going on family business rather than on a mission."

"Gee Kakashi, that's almost smart." Anko teased him, noticing he hadn't touched his food.

Tsuande shook her head. "Bad idea. I told you, we don't have many teams available right now. And a genin team just isn't going to cut it for this. We don't know what you'll find up in the Earth Country when you go looking for this mysterious hermit. And before you ask, I already have three missions lined up for Team Kakashi. All A-rank." She stopped and thought about it a moment. "On the other hand, if we wait a few days, Shikamaru's team will be back."

Shizune coughed politely. "We do have one team already available. One member caught the flu, but was just cleared for duty today. They're a member short though, but they are both jounin."

"Temari can go with them too. Make a full team that way." Gaara spoke quietly. His offer being less altruistic than it sounded. He'd been watching his sister, and knew that while dark circles under his own eyes were the norm, they weren't for her. The Suna Kazekage still hadn't ferreted out just whom his sister had been romantically involved with, but his guess was Nara Shikamaru.

The Nara shinobi had been Temari's escort whenever she'd visited the Leaf village. He'd even made a few trips to Suna. Gaara knew them to have a friendly rivalry. But he was starting to think he'd misread things. Substitute friendly rivalry for clandestine relationship. In other words, if Shikamaru was coming back from a mission, it was better if Temari went out on one of her own. He didn't like how tired his sister looked.

The blond peered at her brother curiously, sensing something beneath his offer, but not exactly what. Still, it would be nice to get away from the Leaf village for a while …for personal reasons. But that's not what she told the others at the table. "My whole purpose in coming here was to protect Kankuro and Hinata, might as well continue along the same lines and go with them."

"So, tomorrow Team Temari goes on a mission." Anko counted it off on her fingers. "Hiashi saves the tariff vote. Kankuro and Hinata go to visit a relative, and incidentally have lots of sex outside of her father's view lest he fall over from a heart attack ...he had me worried earlier." At that Hinata gasped, looking aghast at her father who went red in the face again. A second later, so did she.

"Y…yo…you s…s…sa…"

"No." Hiashi lied, and for once in his life, he couldn't hide the fact that he was lying. "And you're never to bring it up again."

Anko reached over and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Hiashi's ear. "Now, now granddaddy trout. Just think of it as a mission to fill the nursery. Not wild monkey sex involving your baby girl."

Tsunade choked and had to look away, while Hinata's face burned and her hands went protectively over her belly. "I a…am not s…some b…brood mare!"

"It's alright chickadee." Anko crooned over at her. "Think of it as wild monkey sex with a hot man and not as making babies."

Sakura didn't know where to look, feeling sorry for Hinata and not wanting to laugh. But it was so damned funny! Her eyes wandered the table and met Temari's. They both were struggling hard not to laugh, but the moment their eyes connected, they lost it. They both ran, excusing themselves as they did so. Laughter erupting from them both as they fled the room.

Anko settled down, having successfully achieved mayhem. She grinned and winked at Tsunade. "Now then. With that settled. It only falls to me to come up with a team to track Misyu and Hajime. Do you want them really dead, or only a little dead?"

"No." Tsunade shook her head at her most disruptive and disrespectful kunoichi. Oh, how she adored Anko at times! This wasn't one of them.

"No death? How about a little maiming? I can maim." The spiky-haired woman assured her leader. But Tsunade only shook her head. "Fine. Capture. I can take them. But promise me I can break a few of their bones. About two hundred. Each."

Shizune coughed, startled. "But Anko, there's only 206 bones in a human body."

Kakashi sighed despondently. "She knows that."

"Oh." Shizune settled back wide-eyed in her chair, not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

Tsunade looked at Anko very seriously. "I need you to listen to me carefully."

The spiky-haired woman's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that I won't be happy when you're done talking?"

The Hokage sighed. "I'm not sending you after Misyu or his son. Now, don't get huffy with me young woman. I have another mission for you. Not as bloodthirsty, but extremely important."

"Who's going after Misyu?" Anko whined, not ready to let go of her desire to kill the duo.

Hiashi shook his head. "We don't know where he's heading. The trail is cold and cuts right into the land held by the Village Hidden in the Rain. We're going to have to wait until we hear some rumor of Misyu or Hajime's whereabouts."

Anko glowered at them both. "Listen trout-man, I can cross that border and not get caught or even noticed."

"Jiraiya couldn't do it." Shizune pointed out quietly.

Naruto caught his breath at the mention of the Toad Sage. Jiraiya had nearly died in that land. It hurt to remember how close he'd come to losing his erro-sensei.

But the spiky-haired jounin blew her off. "That was with Pein and the Akatsuki holding sway. The whole place is in disarray right now. I _**can**_ get through."

"I have no doubts that you could." Tsunade growled. "But I'm ordering you on another mission. And even if you got through, you're not a tracker nin. Kakashi's pack would be far too noticeable and we'd be at war again in a week. Besides, even for them the trail is cold."

Anko knew that this was all true, but she didn't have to fucking like it!

"You're pouting. Good, that means you're seeing reason." Tsunade said, sitting back in her chair.

Hiashi looked startled. "Pouting is a good thing?"

"What's my mission?" Anko asked, ignoring the Hyuuga leader.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari and Sakura were heading back inside when they heard Anko's scream of rage followed by a bellow from Lord Hiashi. They gave each other a wild look and ran to see what had happened.

"I don't need her help in defending my family!" Hiashi was standing, staring down at a glowering Hokage.

Anko was sitting still. Fuming or thinking feverously. Temari wasn't sure which one.

"There have been two attempts on your children. And now that our traitor's betrayals have been exposed, they won't need to hide behind the difficulty of making it look accidental. I know you're highly capable, Lord Hiashi. And it'll help with Kankuro and Hinata both gone. But you still have a large household to protect. Anko is one of my best. And I'm informing Ibiki as well."

"Informing him of what exactly?" Said Hiashi at his coldest.

Tsunade finally stood and matched him with a freezing cold glare of her own. "To protect the Hyuuga family at all costs. You are too important to this village and the Byakugan is too powerful a bloodline to lose."

Hiashi drew himself up to his tallest, looking down his nose at Tsunade. "Your mind is unwavering on this?"

"It is." She assured him.

"Then welcome to my household, Mitarashi-san." He told the kunoichi, not even bothering to look at her direction. "And don't ever call me trout again."

Gaara smiled ruefully at that, having been watching everything and everyone. "That doesn't work."

Anko bared her teeth darkly, and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Thanks, cupcake. But I can handle the trout-man just fine."

Hiashi glared at them all and felt his temper reaching the snapping point. Hinata held her breath as she watched her father struggle for control. He gritted his teeth and turned away, leaving the room fuming as he made his excuses and headed for his private study.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Gee, leaving already? We've been having such a grand time." Anko crooned to Sakura as the pink-haired kunoichi was making her own less grand exit. "Take it easy on Scarecrow, little porcupine. He's hurting."

"He's just pouting." Sakura dismissed the concern as they both watched the man in question heading toward the compound gates. "He's a perv and mom finally came to her senses."

Naruto looked a bit worried as he glanced at Anko. "How can you tell it's not one of his 'acts'?" The blond asked.

Anko shrugged. "The meeting was set up in advance, yah?" Both of them nodded at her silently before she continued. "And who was late?"

Sakura grinned. "Kankuro and Hinata."

Naruto though was quicker on the draw for this one. "Kakashi-sensei wasn't late!"

The pink-haired kunoichi frowned as she realized her former boy-friend was right. "It's because it was a very important meeting. With the Hokage and everything." She said quickly, though she knew it wasn't right.

The blond shinobi shook his head with the same vigor he used with everything. "No! He's kept granny-Tsunade waiting plenty of times. You know, you've seen it too!"

Sakura chewed her lip, not ready to be convinced. "It's a fluke. Kakashi probably heard the time wrong and THOUGHT he was being late when he actually showed up on time."

"Whatever." Anko sighed. "And how's your mother taking it?"

"She has the door to her bedroom shut and there's no food left in the house." Sakura admitted slowly. "And she keeps playing the same song over and over again."

Naruto sighed. "We need to get them back together, this is awful!"

Sakura whacked Naruto in the head. "Are you nuts? This is nothing, they'll get over it by tomorrow. You'll see. I can't have him seeing my mom, it's just plain wrong!"

Anko shook her head and shooed them out the door with a sigh of relief.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi was hiding in his study nursing one hell of a headache. His main advisor on the Hyuuga elder council had been a traitor. Misyu had been at his side from even before he took over leadership of the clan. How could the man betray them all like this? And what was it he was ultimately after?

Misyu was a crafty man with a mind like a steel trap when it came to the minutia of dealing with nobles and their ilk. It was one of the reasons Hiashi had listened to him over the years. Still, he'd not been blind to some of Misyu's faults. Hiashi had often thought that Hajime was less than he should be, but in the eyes of the father, the son was perfect. Did all this have something to do with Hajime? Could the jounin have led his father so far astray?

"No." Hiashi muttered. It didn't fit. Misyu had apparently been writing hideous lies to Ibaraki Juroken for eleven years. Eleven years of defaming Hiashi and painting him as a monster. Why? Where was the gain?

The door to his study slid open almost silently, and Hiashi almost activated his Byakugan. Only stopping because of what had happened last time. This wasn't good. He couldn't be skittish about using his bloodline limit. And he somehow doubted Hinata was having sex in his doorway.

"Father?"

Hiashi's shoulders relaxed a touch. "Yes, Hanabi?"

"I was able to get through all the kata's without the arm tiring at all!" The young genin bubbled happily.

Hiashi groaned as he realized he needed to say something to his youngest.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked, suddenly wary.

The Hyuuga leader sighed, feeling sick to his stomach. "Remember that talk we had after your sister's wedding night?"

Hanabi swallowed nervously. "Yah."

"We need to have a chat about not using your Byakugan when you hear any …strange noises. Especially coming from your sister's room."

"Oh!" Hanabi grinned. "I already know about _that _rule!"

Hiashi swung around, his eyes wide. "What?"

Hanabi threw herself into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Neji told me a long time ago that it wasn't right to look into other people's bedrooms with the Byakugan."

"He did? Well good." Hiashi said, but on the inside he was seething a bit. He needed to have a chat with Neji. Soon. What else had the jounin taught Hanabi?

"Yah. I was upset because I'd heard some sounds coming from your room and then got scared. I ran to get help and Neji was downstairs with Misyu."

Now Hiashi was completely confused. He'd never brought any liaisons into the house where his daughters lived. Never. Oh sure, he'd had mistresses throughout the years. But he'd set them up in their own houses. In the village. He'd gone to great lengths to keep his home life separate from romantic entanglements.

"Neji told me that you were sick and needed privacy. That no one wants to be seen throwing up." Hanabi continued blithely.

_Throwing up_. Hiashi smiled wanly. Bless his daughter's innocent mind. So that had been the 'scary' noise she'd heard. He silently apologized to Neji.

Hanabi stopped suddenly and grinned impishly. "Of course, with Hinata and that puppet guy of hers I won't look either. They'd probably be having lots of sex. So I won't look …unless she screams. I'm still not sure he didn't hurt her."

Hiashi groaned. "Uhm Hanabi. Sometimes people scream when they …when they …" He couldn't finish the thought.

"Have sex." Anko finished for him with an evil look. "Don't look into their bedroom, because if you do you could go blind. Sex is bad for your health."

"DAD!"

"Don't look because it's private. And ignore Anko. She says things to get people riled up. I think it's her only source of entertainment." Hiashi growled, his headache back in full force.

"Why trout! You know me so well!" The spiky-haired woman crooned happily. "And I'm your new houseguest, poppy. Now, what do Hyuugas do for fun?"

Hanabi stared at the kunoichi. Then a bright grin spread over her face. "I'll bet you know lots of ways to have fun."

"NO!" Hiashi howled, sinking down into his chair. "Do not teach my daughter inappropriate things!"

Anko shrugged, pretending to pout. "Why not? I taught Hinata how to seduce her husband. That worked out well from what we all heard earlier, don't you agree? And don't thank me, it was my pleasure. Actually, it was hers …so maybe a thank you IS in order after all."

"Wow." Hanabi giggled, earning a frown from her father. The young genin wiped the smile from her face, but her pale eyes still sparkled happily. Obviously Anko had an admirer.

The spiky-haired jounin laughed and jumped up to perch on the edge of Hiashi's desk. He thought about shoving her off unceremoniously, but thought it wasn't worth the bother. It would only feed into her twisted little scheme somehow, he just knew it.

"The servants can show you to your room." Hiashi started, but was interrupted. "Once you get settled ..."

"They did." Anko pursed her lips. "But we need to chat about that. I can't protect you from the guest halls. I need a bedroom closer to the main family."

Hiashi frowned. "Why?"

"It's my mission. And whatever you may think, I complete my missions." Anko told him in all seriousness, then she grinned. "Besides, I feel the need to be closer to you."

Hanabi frowned and looked between the two of them. "Why is Anko staying here? What does she mean about protecting us? Has Misyu come back?"

Hiashi shook his head. "No. We're just making sure all are protected in case he does return. That's all."

Anko scratched her chin absently. "Actually, I was thinking that the man would have to be a fool to return here. So, I figure my real job is to protect you from the matrimonial minded women of the village. Several villages if I've been hearing the rumors correctly."

"I am not looking for a wife!" Hiashi roared, and then closed his eyes as his headache intensified.

"Gee." Anko mused. "I thought I heared there was a list."

Hanabi smiled, sliding a cautious eye at her father. "There _was_ a list. But he got mad about it."

Anko leaned over and whispered to the young genin. "That's a man for you. We women are better in this area. Maybe I can help vet some of these woman. I helped Hinata, maybe I can help your dad."

Hiashi felt sick. "No. I don't need help. I'm not looking for a wife. Hanabi, go on and get washed up. We have guests I want you to meet."

The spiky-haired woman hummed happily as Hanabi left the room, shutting the door behind her. "Good kid."

The Hyuuga leader nodded. "Yes she is. Don't ruin her with romantic nonsense."

Anko stilled and stared at Hiashi. "You mean like Hinata? A girl who knew so little about sex and relationships she nearly killed her marriage before it began? Trout, you are not one to be giving ME advice on romance."

Hiashi sighed. "Trout?" He finally broke down and asked.

"Cold fish." She told him with a wide grin. "And if I'm going to whip you into shape for a marriage by the end of the year, we have some work to do."

Hiashi groaned and pointed toward the study door. "Go!" He ordered.

Anko merely laughed and remained right where she was.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ah Anko, she's quickly becoming a favorite of mine ... LOL**

**REVIEWS would be a nice way to celebrate finishing a new chapter ...**


	29. Departures

The next morning was perfect. Bright, crisp, and just chilly enough to break out the heavier jackets. Though by the afternoon, they'd probably come off as the day heated up. Fall had arrived in Konoha. The village was busily going about its business, the citizens paid no head to the ninjas as they headed toward the rendezvous point. Everyone, it seemed, was in a grand mood to match the beautiful day.

Temari was joking with Hinata as they waited at the main gates, having arrived a bit early. "Yah, I heard that Kakashi's team left even earlier than we are. I don't know where there mission is taking them, but I do know they left before daybreak."

Hinata shook her head. "I hope Sakura and Kakashi can get along for their mission." She said slowly.

The blond looked at her sister-by-marriage and spoke with a straight face. "They have Naruto to keep them in line."

"Oh!" Hinata breathed out, nodding. She had faith in the blond shinobi to be able to handle just about any situation. "They'll be fine then."

Temari shook her head, still smiling brightly. In her opinion, they were doomed.

Gaara looked over at the girls from his spot next to Kankuro. "Take good care of her."

The puppeteer flashed a wicked smile as he performed a last minute check on his puppetry gear. "Oh, I plan on it. I can't believe we ARE the mission, rather than being the ones taking the mission. It rubs me the wrong way to have someone else watching over us. Still, it'll be good to clear all this mess up."

"Then why are you taking your puppets, if you're the civilian in this mission?" The red-head asked. "And I meant Temari, not Hinata."

"I feel naked without my puppets, you know that." Kankuro looked over at the two girls again, watching as they laughed at something. "What's wrong with Temari that she needs taking care of?"

Gaara shook his head. "She seems …fragile. Dark circles under her eyes and always on edge. But only here, in _this_ village. And now that she's leaving the village, she seems in better spirits."

Kankuro peered over at his sister, watching her carefully. "She did seem more brittle lately. I thought it was because of losing Hajime and all the crap going around. You know murder and attempted murder, treason ...you know, little stuff. "

"I don't think so." Gaara intoned slowly. "From what I can tell, that lover you told me she'd had in the past? Well, I think he's from here. And Temari said she was the one to dump him."

Surprised, Kankuro stared at him. "That doesn't fit."

"Why?" Gaara asked curiously.

The puppeteer stepped back a bit, into the early morning shadow of a nearby tree. Gaara followed, knowing his brother didn't want to be overheard. Especially by their blond sibling.

"I don't know if you recall, it's been awhile." Kankuro began, whispering. "But you were busy and Temari wasn't there, so you asked me to pick up a guest gift for the wife of a visiting feudal lord."

Gaara nodding, not that he recalled the moment exactly. But feudal lords didn't often bring their wives when visiting ninja villages, at least in Suna. He thought he knew the time Kankuro was referring too.

The puppeteer kept a weather eye on his sister and wife, making sure they were distracted and not paying he nor Gaara any attention. "Well, when I was trying to pick out a suitable fan, I saw Temari passing by. Hey, Temari …fan …it was a no-brainer. I asked for her help."

"Go on." Gaara urged, as Kankuro paused.

"Well. Let's just say she was fairly bursting with energy. Happy like I've never seen her." Kankuro admitted. "Smiles that wouldn't quit, and I could have sworn there might even have been a giggle or two."

"Giggle?" Gaara choked. "Temari? You had the right wind user, right?"

Kankuro nodded sagely. "You can see why my interest was caught. Well, she had these shopping bags with her, and you know how Temari doesn't care much for shopping except for weapons."

The red-head nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"Well, these bags weren't holding weapons." Kankuro frowned. "Well, me being me …I used my puppet strings and snagged them from her. There was a pretty negligee and some lacy stuff, and I nearly fainted on the spot."

"I can well imagine." Gaara said, his eyes wide as he stared at his brother.

Kankuro shrugged. "Well she denied buying presents for anyone. Then winked, saying they were for her, to keep her 'warm'. I choked and told her those scrappy lace thingies wouldn't keep a bug warm, much less a whole girl."

Both men stiffened as they saw Shizune arrived, then relaxed as the Hokage's assistant went immediately for the girls and started talking.

"Well, she about had a fit of laughter. Then told me it was none of my business and she'd kill me in my sleep if I bandied any of this around Suna." Kankuro whispered quickly, knowing their time was growing short with the arrival of Shizune. "I told her I didn't want some strange guy messing with _my_ sister."

Gaara nodded. "But how did you know that she'd already slept with him?"

Kankuro blushed and admitted, "I asked her point blank. Before she knocked me to the ground, or was it after, I don't remember …she said she was in love. Then she told me that it was awful of me to sleep with my girlfriends and deny her the right to be with the guy she planned on marrying. I told her it might be a double standard, but it did exist. She smirked and told me I was too late anyway."

Gaara choked. "Marriage? Temari really spoke of marriage? Every time I told her there was an offer for her hand, she nearly tore my head off."

"Yah." The puppeteer nodded. "I thought it must really be serious for her to talk about a wedding and all. Then I got sent on a mission, and when I came back. Poof. No more happy Temari. No more travel to Konoha. I didn't want to bring it up, but I did ask her if I needed to go hurt some Leaf shinobi. She flipped out and threw a fit, I actually thought she was going to hurt me for real. Then she made me swear never to bring it up to her again."

"Where does Baki's wife enter into this?" Gaara asked, almost more confused than before Kankuro started his little explanation.

The puppet user shrugged. "Baki was nearby when Temari flipped. I actually think he saved me from injury. Anway, he sent Temari off and pulled me aside. Told me that Temari was going through a rough time, but that he and his wife were helping her out a bit. Then he told me to keep my nose out of it, saying that there were some things a brother just couldn't help with."

Gaara scowled darkly, feeling useless. "How did I manage to miss all this?"

Kankuro shrugged. "Feudal lords and meetings with the ruling noble families. You weren't in Suna much at the time, as I recall. Perils of being the Kazekage." The puppet master stiffened as he noticed the women coming toward them. A change of subject was definitely in order. "What did you think of Hanabi?"

Startled, Gaara blinked, then fell in line with the topic change. He too noticed that they weren't going to be alone much longer. "Disappointing. She was …quiet."

Kankuro laughed. "Firecracker? You only saw her at a formal dinner with her father present. You haven't met the real girl yet, trust me."

"If you say so." Gaara said, unsure. Hanabi was pretty enough, but looked so young. And she'd been overly polite and quiet. Not the type to stand on the bed in sexy lingerie and scream at her husband. _Too bad_.

"You're all early, good!" Shizune said as the women joined the men. "The rest of your team will be here in a few minutes. Then you can set out."

_Good_, thought Gaara. They'd be on their way to the Earth Country before Nara's team returned. He knew he'd made the right decision when he saw how the news that they'd soon be leaving relaxed some of the tightness around his sister's mouth.

"Kazekage-sama?" Shizune said, drawing the red-head's attention. "The village elders are going to be in session today. There's a formal breakfast that Tsunade thought you might like to attend. Sort of get to know the elders personally before the meeting starts."

Gaara blinked, then nodded his head with a grimace. "Sorry. I forgot I had to meet with them." He gave Kankuro a rueful look. "Seems before you can swear in as a Leaf shinobi, I have to formally release you. Politics are never ending. Sorry, I've got to run. Hinata? My apologies and I hope you have a safe trip."

Now Kankuro blinked and almost did a double take. He was used to Gaara being the Kazekage, but still, to hear him in full 'leader' speak, it took some adjusting. Was this really his _baby_ brother? The ultimate weapon of Suna? He chuckled as Gaara gave him an odd look.

Hinata smiled prettily at her brother-by-marriage and thanked him. She turned to look at her husband a bit shyly as Gaara swept off with Shizune in tow, toward the council elder meeting hall. "Just think, all those years ago. I th…thought he was a monster."

Kankuro grinned and wrapped an arm around his wife. "He _was_ a monster. I'm glad he traded in that role for Kazekage." _And brother_, he added silently. There was a time that Kankuro had known that his death would come at the hands of his younger brother, he just hadn't known when. That was all gone now. _Thank you, Naruto!_

Temari grinned at them. "Aw, you look so cute! By the way, Lord Hiashi's offered use of his carriage for your trip."

Kankuro started, then grinned back at her. "Live like a noble? I can't see myself riding in one of those boxes while you walk outside."

"Father's not a noble." Hinata said quietly. "But he has to deal with them a lot. He says that appearances can have a huge affect on those families. And it's easier to deal with them if they're not looking down at you."

The puppeteer just laughed. "I still can't see riding in one of those contraptions." He sobered a moment as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Unless you want too, Hinata." Maybe his wife was more used to traveling this way.

Hinata shook her head. "The only time I've ridden in them is to visit with Lord Tomi and his family. And the whole time, I wanted to be anywhere but cooped up inside, no matter how comfortable the carriage."

"Spoken like a true ninja!" Kankuro crowed, and gave her a big fat kiss. A loud smack that was playful, rather than sensual. Hinata blushed a bit. Publicly displaying her emotions was hard for her. Seems her husband had no troubles with it though.

Temari laughed. "Leave her alone, you loon. Oh wait. You don't have to! I'm here to protect the two of you, while you don't have to do a thing. Aw, baby brother …now you have a _real_ excuse to be lazy!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba was worried. Ever since the Hokage had given them their mission, he knew there would be a problem. Akamaru whined up at him, and the Inuzuka's hand had reached down to automatically comfort-scratch his nin-dog behind the ears.

Usually it was he who was late, not Shino. But then, Kiba thought he knew what the problem was, or at least the bare bones. As the Aburame heir approached, a whole five minutes late, Kiba sighed. "Can you handle this mission?" He asked bluntly.

Shino turned to look at him, or at least Kiba thought he did. What with the heavy hood, high collar and sunglasses …who could tell where his teammate was actually looking?

"Hai." The bug-nin said gruffly, and didn't stop as he walked by Kiba. The Inuzuka sighed and caught up, falling into step next to his teammate. "You're the one who was sick." Shino pointed out.

Kiba sighed. "Yeah. With all those cool medical jutsus, you'd think they could cure the flu faster than that though!"

Shino kept walking as he answered. "Those seals and techniques they use are highly effective against wounds and broken bones. They can even deal with poisons. But the flu? That you just have to suffer through like everyone else."

"Tell me about it." Groused Kiba. He paused and looked over at his shrouded teammate. A man he even sometimes thought of as a friend. "I could still be sick." He offered hesitantly.

Shino shot the dog-nin a look from the cover of his glasses and hood, wondering if Kiba knew his fears for this mission. Fears that had nothing to do with the mission itself. "They cleared you medically."

Kiba shrugged. "Relapse. It could happen. Then they'd have to send someone else."

The Aburame sighed heavily. Kiba knew. Probably had always known. "Scent?" He asked coolly.

The Inuzuka nodded. "She smelled nice. She smelled better when I scented her _on you_." He paused a moment. "You were even, dare I say …happy?"

Shino grunted. "It's over. Her call. I suggest you don't bring this up around her."

_Her call_? Kiba nodded, having guessed that had happened. But not having known for sure. His gaze narrowed as they turned a corner and approached the main gates. Shino's heart rate sped up. Inwardly Kiba wondered if this whole trip would help, heal, or destroy his teammate.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro grinned as he caught sight of the approaching duo. It was a good choice of a team, Hinata's team. He already knew Kiba a bit, from various missions. Shino though was still a bit of a mystery to him. Although, from those long ago chuunin exams, the puppeteer had a high respect for the bug ninja's abilities.

Hinata grinned and hurried out to greet her teammates, she too was overjoyed to see them. "Ohayo!" She called out, happy with the surprise of these two being the jounins assigned to this mission.

Temari, on the other hand …froze. Her blood refusing to move throughout her body as her brain stumbled over the fact that _he_ was going to be along on this mission.

Kankuro finished greeting Kiba and Akamaru, marveling at how the small dog had grown so large. "He's beautiful." The puppeteer remarked, scratching the nin-dog's ears.

Kiba laughed, even while secretly watching Shino's reaction to the blond wind princess. "Oh, and don't think he doesn't know it. You should see him strut his stuff around the ladies. Three puppy litters so far, and one on the way."

Hinata laughed and hugged the shaggy white dog, who was kissing her as she tried to fend him off. "I heard you got sick, Kiba."

The Inuzuka shrugged off her concern. "A little flu bug can't keep me down long." He grimaced. "Actually, it was pretty awful, but I've been cleared for duty. Good thing, since you need your back watched."

The purple-haired kunoichi grimaced at him. "You know I can watch my own back. I do have the Byakugan, you know."

Kiba laughed down at her as Akamaru finally managed to knock her down. He held out a hand for her, but she ignored it and climbed gracefully to her feet. "Oh I know. But you're on your honeymoon, and will more than likely be on your back …so, here we are to keep you safe and sound."

Hinata went beet red. Kiba always was one for off color humor, and her marriage was only going to give him new material to use against her. "Shino! Save me from Kiba, he's awful!"

Getting no response, Hinata turned to look for her quieter teammate. He was staring at them all, but seemed …lost to himself somehow. Distracted. "Shino?"

Startled, he visibly jumped the tiniest bit. "We need to go." The bug-master said finally.

Kiba put his hand lightly on Hinata's shoulder and shook his head almost imperceptively. The purple-haired woman nodded, wondering what was wrong with Shino. But she knew the Aburame well enough to know he'd answer no questions in public, or at all if he wasn't ready.

Kankuro, not knowing Shino well, missed the small signs of his uneasiness. Temari, on the other hand, he knew very well. "You okay?" He whispered to his sister, who appeared almost frozen.

The blond jerked her head in a rough nod. "Let's go." She managed to say, though on the inside she felt like screaming. Of all the possible shinobi in the Leaf village, why did _he_ have to be the one on this mission?

Shaking herself mentally, Temari drew in a deep breath. She was better than this. She could handle this. "The Hokage made me team leader on this one. Since I'm the one more familiar with the Earth Country. Kiba will lead us out of here, followed by Kankuro and Hinata. Will Akamaru bring up the rear?"

Kiba nodded as the nin-dog gave a 'woof' in agreement.

"You're our noses. We need to know if we're being followed just as much as we need to know if we're heading into a trap." Temari told them all. "This mission won't be a difficult one, or shouldn't be. But with traitors on the loose, it could turn ugly. In the meantime, Lord Hiashi has arranged for us to stay in several inns along the way."

"Inns?" Shino asked, his voice rougher than usual.

Temari trembled a bit, hearing that sexy deep voice again after so long. She gripped her fan until her knuckles turned white, trying to get a hold of herself. "Inns. This is something of a honeymoon, after all. We're here for protection. Neither Kankuro nor Hinata are on this trip as ninja, not technically."

The Aburame gave a swift nod, to show he understood. Under his hood though, he was gritting his teeth. How dare she look so …so …fucking beautiful? Calm. As if this didn't bother her in the slightest? Oh sure, she looked a bit uptight. As if he might do or say something to embarrass her. But she didn't look even close to the way he felt right now.

Temari was hanging on by a thread. "I'll take the right side, Shino the left. We head out now." This put Kankuro and Hinata effectively between her and the bug ninja.

Everyone fell in line with differing thoughts. Hinata was worried about Shino as he didn't seem quite himself. Kankuro was worried about Temari, he could tell something was definitely bugging her. He looked around the group and caught Kiba staring at his sister. Could the dog-nin have been her former 'love'? His dark eyes narrowed on the young Inuzuka.

Shino was struggling to hold on to his composure, while studiously ignoring the siren leading their group. Temari could only grit her teeth and refuse to cry.

Kiba sighed. This was going to be a long fucking trip. Akamaru whined. "I know boy, I know."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko walked unceremoniously into Hiashi's private study, taking her favorite seat and perched herself on the side of his desk. She crossed her legs, her coat parted to show off the mesh shorts.

If Hiashi noticed the muscular, feminine legs right next to him, he gave no indication. The Hyuuga leader gave her a cold stare and she only grinned at him. "Feeling better this morning, trout?"

"I was." He told her bitingly. "And I don't recall allowing you free access to my study."

The spiky-haired woman pursed her lips as she pretended to think over his words. "And I don't recall asking." She waited for his scowl before she continued. "Tsunade said 'free access' to the Hyuugas. My mission is to protect you, after all."

"My family." Hiashi told her, refusing to let her goad him into actually losing his temper. "Not me. I can protect myself."

Anko grinned evilly, seeing the small muscles around his eye twitch ever so slightly. She was miffed about this mission. What she really wanted to do was hunt Misyu and Hajime down and drag them back bloody and screaming to Konoha. In lieu of that, Hiashi would have to do. A girl had to entertain herself somehow.

"Now, where is this infamous list of Hanabi's?"

Hiashi ground his teeth together in frustration. "Forget it. It was a childish prank."

Anko pulled a long face. "You think that your daughter's love for you is a mere prank?"

"No, I mean yes …I mean. Ugh!" Hiashi sighed and drew a deep, calming breath. "It was a misguided attempt to make sure I don't grow old alone. I assure you, I can find my own companionship."

The spiky-haired jounin leaned down to peer up into Hiashi's face, effectively laying across his desk. "I hear the apartment you set aside for a mistress has been empty for three years."

"One year!" Hiashi barked, then growled as he realized he'd been played for a fool. "You didn't know that until I just told you, did you?"

Anko shook her head slowly as she winked at him. "A year, huh? Things must be backing up on you. Are you healthy enough for sex?"

Lord Hyuuga's eyes got very wide, then narrowed very dangerously. "None of your business."

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Anko said sympathetically, then sat up and jumped down from her perch on his desk. "And since I do know you passed your last physical, then the problem is with …your equipment?" She asked with wide-eyed innocence.

Hiashi choked and coughed as he stared at her in abject horror.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**No, I haven't forgotten Neji. Soon …I promise …soon!**

**As always, I love REVIEWS. I'll beg if I have too!**


	30. In Hiding

"This is untenable." Hiashi muttered to himself. Here he was, the leader of his clan and a strong shinobi, _hiding_. From a woman. Nevertheless, he activated his Byakugan to check the surrounding area for a certain mouthy kunoichi. He felt fairly confident doing this as Hinata and Kankuro had already left that morning on their 'honeymoon' trip. No more privacy to interrupt.

That was another point of contention for him. Hiashi hated not being the one to go and speak with Juroken, his children's uncle. Instead, he'd sent off an envoy, and stayed in the village to manage the tariff voting. When had the politics of Konoha overtaken his life. Did he even have a life anymore? Anko's questioning about his lack of liaisons had managed todepress him slightly.

Slowly Hiashi looked around the area with his special bloodline limit. His was much stronger than either of his children's, although he suspected Neji was fast catching up to him.

"Okay, what have we?" Hiashi murmured quietly. His Hyuuga guards were at their posts, and they were allowing the Kazekage of Suna back into the compound. Now, over in the east hall, Aki was standing over Ibiki, showing him how to properly polish silver. _Good_. Hiashi grinned darkly, it stood the ANBU torture division leader right, having 'questioned' Neji without proper approval. It was good, though, to know that Neji wasn't part of this branch family plot.

Oh, and there was Neji himself. Hiashi nodded, seeing that the young man was sparring with Yugao in the practice area. Nice moves the boy had too. A smile played along his thin lips as he sent a prayer up to his twin brother, _see how fine a boy you have_? In fact, Hiashi knew he was a bit jealous that Neji wasn't his own son.

A subtle movement caught his eye, and Hiashi's gaze sharpened. Neji's form had broken, barely …but …there! There it was again! What was the boy doing? That movement would bring him perilously close to his sparring partner while leaving an unguarded opening. Hiashi frowned, puzzled. He'd seen Neji run through these forms flawlessly, what was wrong?

Suddenly, Hiashi looked away as Neji made his move and the sparring turned into something else, something more personal. "Well." Hiashi coughed as he deactivated his Byakugan. At least this time it was only a kiss and not Hinata caught in the midst of …no, he wasn't going to think about _that_!

Hiashi chuckled ruefully. At least he'd been right in noticing Neji's attentions being focused on Yugao. And her reaction hadn't been to pound the lad into a pulp, so he assumed the attraction was returned in kind.

The Hyuuga leader mulled it over for nearly an hour, weighing his options before penning a letter to Yugao's grandmother, her nearest blood relative.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara rolled his shoulders as he walked back toward the main house. The meeting with the Leaf village elder council hadn't gone badly, not at all. They were all thrilled with gaining Kankuro, and the puppeteer bloodline, for Konoha. So everything had gone smoothly. Leaving a certain Kazekage to wonder about his foul mood.

Just in sight of the main house, Gaara stopped, looking up at the cloud filled sky. He knew what was bothering him. There was no deep dark secret to it. He was losing his family. Kankuro would be living here, in Konoha. And Temari was shutting him out of her life. Gaara felt left out. "Fuck."

"That's not nice." A soft voice chided him.

The snotty rejoinder came from the other side of a low stone wall. Surprised, Gaara stared, but couldn't see anyone. There was a chakra signature, but it was actively being repressed, hidden. His sand would protect him almost as fast as it had when he'd still held Shukaku within him. Yet, it wasn't like him to be so distracted that he didn't notice someone in his immediate vicinity.

"It wasn't meant to be nice." He said clearly, not at all ashamed of his language.

There was a soft snort, then a reply. "In that case, carry on. I might learn some new words. But you'll have to get creative. I know quite a few words myself."

Gaara went over to the wall, looking over it to the other side. If he hadn't known someone was there, his eyes would have slid right over the brambles of weeds. He looked back toward where the main gates were. Unless you knew about this small hole in the weeds, no one would notice someone sitting here, watching the house.

"Hanabi?" After learning of her presence, he'd been able to pinpoint her chakra signature, suppressed or not.

There was a sigh. "You're not supposed to call attention to me, you know. Ninja in hiding and all that."

Gaara looked around the area, but didn't see anyone. He hopped up to sit on the low wall. "I'm just sitting here, enjoying the fall weather."

"Good." Hanabi said, then silence.

The red-headed ninja let the quiet drag on for several minutes before curiosity got the better of him. "How can those weeds hide you in a family with the Byakugan? And what's with the weeds anyway? Everything else around here is so … so … neat and clean."

"Well." Hanabi said slowly. "I'm not hiding from anyone who can activate the family trait. If father looks out here, he'll see me sitting in what was my mother's garden. He doesn't bring that up much after I told him it was the only way to be close to my dead mom."

Gaara nodded, trying to look nonchalant to anyone who happened to see him sitting up here. "Fine. Okay, so you let the garden go to weeds in order to have a nifty little hiding place. But from whom?"

There was a distinct chuckle, not a giggle. Gaara liked that somehow. "This time? Morino Ibiki."

Startled, Gaara almost turned to stare at her hiding place. "If he was looking for you, that is one man who would be able to find you even suppressing your chakra and hidden in weeds."

"If he knew to look for me." Hanabi's response was less than clarifying.

Pondering that answer a moment, Gaara shook his head. "The most interesting question is why Ibiki could, would, or should look for you?"

"I'm holding a vendetta against him."

Gaara's pale-jade eyes widened at that cold response. Her voice was hard enough to shatter glass. Before he could ask, she explained.

"He hurt Neji. Badly. Tortured him."

The Suna Kazekage sighed. "Pain is part of the shinobi life." He pointed out calmly. "Torture is a method each village uses, it's an honorable profession."

There was a long pause before she responded. "Keep defending him and my vendetta can expand."

Surprised, Gaara reached down and moved some weeds aside so he could look into her pale eyes, blinking up at him. He didn't care who saw, or might guess what he was doing. "A genin threatening a foreign Kage?"

Hanabi stared at him, furious. She'd thought he was close enough to her age, not the other adults, that he might understand. "What would you do to anyone who tortured your sister or brother, even for a good reason, without your knowledge?"

"Kill them." He said simply. "I'm good at killing." Gaara told her bluntly, waiting to see her reaction. When it came, he was the one surprised.

The youngest Hyuuga grinned toothily up at him. "Good call. But murder wouldn't be forgiven, so I've resorted to something …lesser, to express my …distaste for the man."

Gaara nodded. "Wise." He then waited, but she didn't expand on her previous comments. "So. What is this lesser thing you're doing?"

Hanabi grinned. "Genjutsu. I have an academy classmate who is ahead of his peers in genjutsu. He owes me big."

Gaara shook his head slightly in disbelief. "You don't think Ibiki could notice something like that?"

The grin on the young girl's face only got bigger. "He's expecting more of my exploding tags. And I've obliged him with some of those, which he's deactivated. Keeps him from guessing that I'd go to an outsider for genjutsu."

After thinking that through, Gaara actually nodded in approval. "Nice. Still, a large illusion would be rather easy for a man of Ibiki's talents to detect."

Pale-lilac eyes danced with laughter. "Yah. Exactly. So, it's a very SMALL genjutsu. One that could easily slip beneath his defenses. And before you ask, no it's not an active attack, nothing he would sense could cause harm."

Gaara sat back up and looked over at the Hyuuga household. "So. Care to tell me your plan?" He listened carefully, his eyes widening as Hanabi explained herself and what was in store for a certain ANBU division leader.

She was right. It was diabolically clever in that it wasn't an attack, or anything large or active enough for him to notice right off the bat. Gaara was chagrined to realize that he himself might have fallen for such a prank.

And to think. He'd thought Hanabi too quiet. Too bland. Hah!

o.O.o.O.o.O

They ate quietly, Hinata and Kiba laughing at Akamaru's antics as the large dog tried to wheedle an extra ration from them.

Kankuro watched as Temari made up some stupid excuse to leave them, heading out into the forest to 'keep watch'. He glanced at Shino, but the bug ninja was a mystery to him, always had been. The extra hood the Aburame now wore, hid even more of his features. Kankuro wasn't quite sure of what to make of him.

Kiba, on the other hand, was an open book of joviality. The Inuzuka had been traveling beside Hinata, and making small talk the entire way. Yet, Kankuro could sense something disturbing under this veneer of civility and good cheer. Every time he looked in Kiba's direction, Kankuro could almost feel that the other man had just looked away.

"Dating anyone?" The puppeteer asked, wanting to see if he could discover anything. Maybe about Temari?

Kiba looked up, startled by the interruption by the puppet user. "Uh, was, but it's over. Over before it really began. Her heart wasn't in it, she was looking to make someone else jealous."

Hinata frowned. "That's awful! That's a horrible way to use someone."

"Sakura." Guessed Kankuro.

Hinata looked appalled as Kiba flashed a quick grin, followed by a nod. "Really? Sakura did that to you?"

The Inuzuka shrugged. "Oh, I doubt it was on purpose, not at first anyway. She'd just broken up with Naruto …." He paused, having forgotten for a moment that Hinata had held a crush on the young blond. "Sorry."

Kankuro stiffened at the reminder of his wife's former crush. He hoped it was 'former' anyway. Especially after tangling with Naruto. The blond was tougher than he looked. Although the puppeteer did take some consolation in knowing that Naruto's feelings were all focused on one person, and it wasn't his wife!

"I'll be back."

Hinata nodded absently as Shino stood, and stalked off, out of the area where they'd stopped for lunch.

Kiba looked momentarily wary, but the expression faded. Kankuro watched, confused. Was the Inuzuka the one Temari had been seeing? What was the dog-nin hiding?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"This is ridiculous!" Hiashi told himself. Hiding in his own home! "How pathetic is this?"

"Very." Came the cheerful response.

Hiashi stiffened. Fine. He knew Mitarashi to be a fine kunoichi with wonderful stealth skills. But he was not used to being bested. By anyone. "How long have you been here?"

"About three minutes." Anko said, suddenly right behind him. "About as long as you'd last in bed if you tried to seduce a woman now, after a year of celibacy."

This response so appalled the Hyuuga leader, that he laughed. It wasn't a cheerful sound. "I don't care how good you are. I'm better, and I can and will kill you if you keep this up."

"Speaking of _keeping things up_ …do you pleasure yourself? I need to know whether or not to warn the ladies on your list. Even if you haven't used the equipment properly, you have at least kept the pump primed, yah?" Anko crooned behind him, her fingers lightly running down his spine, making him shudder a bit. "Can't have you going off and missing the target. Talk about embarrassing!"

"My list was right. You are scary." Hiashi gave a long drawn-out sigh.

Anko's fingers froze. "What are you talking about?"

Hiashi turned and grinned humorlessly at her. "Only that YOU, my dear, were on the list Hanabi made for me."

Appalled, the spiky-haired jounin, dropped her jaw. "Really?"

"So you see, this list is nonsense. This whole idea of marrying me off is absurd. Ridiculous." Hiashi informed her, regaining his composure through sheer strength of will.

Anko grinned cheekily up at him. "And your list describes me as scary?"

Hiashi nodded, moving away from her. Tactical retreat, he assured himself. Not running away. "You were dead last on my list, and there was a notation by your name. It read 'too scary'."

"I'm so flattered!" Anko crowed, startling him. "Imagine, your daughter admires me so much that she wants me to join the family! Just think of all the lovely things I could teach her!"

"The very idea makes me nauseous." Hiashi told her cruelly. "And don't be so flattered, you were dead last on the list."

But Anko would not be deterred. "But I made the list! I'll have to thank Hanabi somehow. Does she like any particular types of weapons. Poisons? Blades? Pornographic books? What?"

Hiashi choked. "You are too much."

"Yah, I know." Anko said soothingly. "You're not the first to notice."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao came up for air. "In a closet, Hyuuga?"

Neji shrugged, moving in for another taste of her lips. "It was handy, empty, and available. Private."

The blue-haired jounin laughed. "Still, not exactly romantic." She told him, then smiled as his lips retook hers in a drugging kiss.

Neji held her to him, still slightly in shock that she was allowing this intimacy. Maybe he was still being held by the ANBU and was now delusional. If so, he hoped he died right here, right now. With her sweet, sweet lips tasting his own.

"_Your beauty shines like the moon, causing the tides of my soul to wax and wane with your every glance_." He quoted to her, not really realizing he was speaking aloud.

Yugao paused, then laughed as she pulled away slightly. "Don't tell me you found the same awful poetry book that several of my friends have. They've been picking out lines and throwing them at me left and right."

"Poetry book." Neji frowned, pulling back looking confused. That wasn't from a book. That was his own writing, for him alone. Until it had been discov …._oh shit_. He froze. "These 'friends' of yours wouldn't happen to be ANBU would they?"

Yugao noticed the change in his stance as he tensed up. "What's wrong? Not everyone in ANBU was behind Ibiki's decision to detain you." She reached out and pushed a long strand of hair out of his face. _His incredibly handsome face_, she admitted to herself.

"How can you defend them?" Neji sputtered, pulling back slightly. "I know you were in ANBU, and loyalty is in everything you do. But still, Yugao, they _tortured_ me. Without proper clearance."

The blue-haired woman frowned lightly. "I know that. But that's they're job. In their position …"

"You would have done that to me? To anyone?" Neji pulled away, looking at her oddly, as if he didn't know her.

Miffed, Yugao straightened her clothing and looked him directly in the eyes. "The real question is what would you have done in Ibiki's place." With that, she swept out of the closet and stalked away.

Neji's heart sank as he watched her go. _What have I done_? He wondered.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari's hand trembled slightly as she felt his approach. What would he say? Would he say anything? Shino had never been the talkative type to begin with and it tied her stomach in knots to be so close to him again.

Shino stopped a few feet from her, watching her back. She didn't turn to look at him as he spoke. "I've moved on." He lied blatantly.

Temari held her breath, his words cutting deeper than she'd thought possible. "G…good." She managed, ashamed of the slight stammer in her voice. She coughed, playing it off. "I hope I'm not catching that flu bug."

The Aburame watched her. His sand princess. He'd thought himself heartbroken when he'd got her too brief message. '_It's over. We need to move on_.' Now that he could smell her, see her …touch her …he knew he hadn't healed. Not one tiny bit.

"We need to be professional." Shino managed to say, his jaw hurting as he forced the words out.

Too lost in her own misery to note his, Temari nodded. "Agreed."

"Good." Shino said, stopping at the one word and clamping his teeth shut before he started begging her for answers, or worse …to come back to him. She'd probably just laugh and walk all over him as he pled for her love.

The tense silence drew out uncomfortably between them. Finally Shino grunted. "We need to get moving to reach the first inn by nightfall."

Temari nodded, unable to speak. Seemed there was a lump in her throat that wouldn't let words out, or allow air to get in.

Not receiving any response, Shino turned away, glad for the concealing hood hiding his features from her lest she notice his misery.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aki came back into the service room and paused to check Ibiki's progress with polishing the silver. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the rows and rows of silver, all looking …wrong somehow.

With a soft howl of disbelief, she picked up the first piece, feeling the awful texture. She sniffed. "SALT?"

Ibiki looked up from his seat, startled by her reaction. He'd used the silver polish like she'd told him, and his elbows ached from the vigorous rubbing he used to remove all hints of tarnish. Who knew rubbing pieces of metal could take so much out of a guy? And why did each piece have so many crevices and flourishes?

Aki ran her fingers over the surface of the silver, horrified. "This is wax mixed with salt!"

The ANBU division leader held up his rag and the container he'd gotten from the utility area. "It says silver polish."

The elderly woman took the container from him, then beaned him with it in the head. Or would have if he hadn't ducked. "What in the world?" He sputtered.

"It's clearly marked wax!" She yelled at him. "How you could misread **_that _**I have no clue. And why mix salt with the wax? Salt is the natural enemy of silver. Everything you've polished could be pitted, ruined!"

Ibiki watched her closely as Aki mourned over all the pieces he'd put at risk. He shook out his aching elbows and fingers and picked up the container once more. It still read 'silver polish'.

He pondered it all a moment as Aki ranted on and on about him having to replace cherished family heirlooms. A dark suspicion entered his mind as he stared hard at the label. It was a small thing. So very tiny, but there …was …something …. "Release!" He whispered, performing the hand seal that banishes genjutsu.

The ANBU division leader groaned as the 'silver polish' lettering simply vanished. Now it read 'wax'. The scarred shinobi grinned and shook his head. He needed to do something about this girl. If his friends, or worse, his enemies ever found out he'd been bested by a 13 year old genin, his life would no longer be worth living.

With a deep sigh, he started helping Aki gather the tainted silver and begin cleaning off the messy wax. And the damaging salt. From the looks of it, they'd be there quite a while. A very, very LONG while.

o.O.o.O.o.O

From her vantage point outside the house, Hanabi disengaged her Byakugan. "Game's over. Time to make scarce."

Gaara nodded, having enjoyed chatting with the odd girl. She wasn't what he'd expected. Hanabi was no pale imitation of Hinata, she was her own unique individual. Perhaps this wasn't a wasted trip after all. "What's next for Ibiki?"

Hanabi shrugged innocently. Gaara didn't buy it for a minute. "Need any assistance?" He offered.

The Hyuuga girl watched him, contemplating how much to tell him, how much to trust him. "How good are you with poisons?" She asked the red-head tentatively.

Gaara's eyes widened as he wondered what she was planning next. No doubt about it, Hanabi wasn't 'quiet' or 'disappointing'. Scary was a better term.

o.O.o.O.o.O

There was a knock on his study door, as a servant called out to inform him that several of the branch family elders were here to see him. Hiashi looked at Anko, praying she would behave for once. "I don't want them to know you're here protecting us."

"Why not?" Anko shrugged, indifferent to politics. She was a living weapon, a ninja, not someone who argued 'points' and made deals.

Hiashi growled low at her. "I didn't inform them of the Hokage's insistence that you guard us. The Hyuuga elder council will take great offense at your presence."

Anko smiled nastily at the closed door. "Oh my, this will be fun."

"No! No fun. Go out the way you got in." Hiashi told her imperiously.

"Who runs Hyuuga, you or them? Or do you rule as a puppet? How funny that you married your daughter to a puppet master!"

"Enough!" Lord Hiashi told her sternly. "Leave!"

Anko decided to be stubborn, for no reason other than it suited her sense of humor. "No. I can't protect you if I'm not here."

"I don't need protecting from my own elder council." He said snidely.

"One name. Misyu." She crooned softly, poking at his ego as she reminded him that one of his council members had indeed been out to hurt him.

Hiashi glowered at her, but finally conceded. "Fine. But hide." He turned to head to the doors of his study. When he turned to see if she'd obeyed, he was satisfied to not be able to sense or see her. None of the council members held the Byakugan, they should be safe. _If she cooperates and stays hidden_! He thought to himself, even as he admired the way she supressed her chakra signal so completely.

The Lord Hyuuga opened his study doors and allowed his council members to enter.

"About time!" One cranky old fart chided him. "Hiashi, there are rumors and innuendos flying everywhere. And you've made no reports to us in days!"

"Yes." One old grand dame exclaimed. "Explain yourself."

Hiashi, after being on the receiving end of Anko, was in no mood. "You dare to order me?" He told them. "Misyu has been exposed as a traitor. Caution is everything. And yet you complain of my keeping you in the dark? Who of you knew Misyu for the bastard that he turned out to be?"

Ikko shook his head, his shaggy gray hair so sparse he might as well shave his head and be done with it. "You were closest to him." The older man pointed out. "We all failed. All of us, yourself included."

The Hyuuga clan leader finally nodded, his temper abating a bit as he headed for his desk. "Sit. We have much to discuss." Hiashi sat himself in his chair and pulled up to his desk, waiting for the others to find seats in the room.

As he watched, Hiashi became aware of a small feminine hand on his bare ankle. He stiffened, as it dawned on him exactly WHERE Anko was hiding.

"Something wrong, Hiashi?" Ikko asked, noting their leader's almost stricken expression, unaware of the hand now traveling up Hiashi's leg to his knee.

YES! He screamed inside his head, there was something terribly wrong! But all he actually said was, "No, I'm fine." As calmly as he could and kicked at her. The hand slapped his knee slightly, her hand under his long traditional robe. Hiashi started to sweat.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**I want to hear from y'all! As always, please REVIEW. Hope this chapter wasn't boring!**


	31. Honeymoon

"We have become tired of waiting for you to call us together, Lord Hiashi." Elder Mamoru said, almost sullenly. The worry etched in his face looked out of place, the man was usually the most cheerful of the group. If Mamoru wasn't making jokes, then this was serious.

Hiashi frowned, holding his breath. Anko had hidden herself beneath his desk, having expertly suppressed her chakra so none knew she was there. Except him. He knew. Because she was currently tickling the back of his knee as he sat at his desk.

Struggling to focus on the meeting at hand, he moved to pull away from Anko's reach. Only to have the kunoichi's nails dig painfully down into the flesh behind his knee. She then deliberately placed deep pressure on the artery located back behind his knee, compressing the blood flow enough to cause a small tingle. It was a warning not to move away from the desk.

The last thing Hiashi wanted was to expose her to his elder council, or himself to ridicule. So, he settled back into his seat with a small sigh. He'd just have to tough it out. Suddenly, he realized he'd been thinking about Anko and had missed his cue. The elders were all looking at him strangely, every eye in the room now on him. And he had no idea what had been said!

"Explain." He said as calmly as he could manage, hoping this would get the elders to tell him what he'd missed.

Elder Ikko frowned and sat forward earnestly. "The bottom line is this. Will we all be treated as Neji was? Will the ANBU be showing up to 'question' us as they did him?"

Startled, Hiashi shook his head. "First, I did NOT allow Neji to be taken and tortured. That decision was stolen from me, and rest assured, the matter is being addressed." The pressure on his knee lightened as Anko loosened her grip. "Second, each of you has already been questioned by the ANBU, as have I."

Norio, a rotund ancient little man, spoke up for the first time. "I heard it put about that you'd been questioned, but I put no stock in it."

"Why?" Queried Hiashi, who caught his breath as he struggled to keep his expression even. Had Anko just removed his sock? Hiashi, not wanting to play this game, literally put his foot down. Pressing his both of his feet down firmly on the ground so Anko couldn't tickle him, or any other such nonsense. The woman was nuts!

Ikko coughed lightly. "Perhaps I should explain."

"Perhaps you should." Hiashi said with a narrowed gaze. "I …oh!" He stopped suddenly as Anko licked his leg from the tip of his toe all the way up to his knee. He felt his skin tingling a bit as he lost his train of thought.

"Er …Lord Hiashi?" Norio asked, an odd look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Hiashi coughed to clear his throat. "My apologies, I swallowed wrong." At that response, Anko pinched his big toe even as she sucked lightly on the flesh of his knee.

"Yes, well …" Ikko continued with a deep sigh. "Misyu has been the liaison between you and the elder council for years now. And in light of the recent allegations against him ..."

"His betrayal, you mean." Hiashi snapped, interrupting. "The man and his son attempted to kill my daughters." His entire body tensed in his anger. Apparently Anko didn't like that, and played little kisses in and around his knee while one hand slid up higher under his robes. Hiashi's breath caught as her fingertips traced strange designs along his thigh.

"Yes, yes." Mamoru rushed to reassure his clan leader. "It is just that …Misyu may have played with more than murder plans."

At this, both Anko and Hiashi stilled, listening intently. The Hyuuga leader was grateful, as he was having trouble focusing on the conversation with the sensations the kunoichi was foisting on him. _Trouble with his equipment indeed_. If her hand traveled just a tad higher, she'd find out for herself that everything was in proper working order. Although the idea of his body reacting to the strange spiky-haired kunoichi was more than slightly off-putting.

"Misyu has been dropping hints for years, bemoaning the problem of getting you to listen to sound advice." Ikko held up one hand imperiously. "No, let me continue please. That old goat has been leading us by the nose for years. So I'll ask this outright. Had you been considering dispensing with the Hyuuga elder council in its entirety?"

Hiashi couldn't have been more stunned than if a dancing bear suddenly appeared in his study. "What????"

Mamoru sighed as Ikko shook his head sadly. "It seems you were not the only one listening to bad advice. We've been tiptoeing around you for the past few years, depending on Misyu to intervene for the council whenever we felt strongly about a problem."

Losing interest in the discussion out in the room, Anko continued her assault on Hiashi's cool demeanor. His haughtiness was like a mask she wanted to peel away. But what could she do that would disconcert him, but not completely destroy his composure?

"Hai." Hiashi nodded. "Like the time you all objected to appointing Neji as my heir apparent." He was still a bit bitter about that.

Ikko sat up straight, looking stunned. "You were SERIOUS about that?"

Hiashi's brows snapped together as he nodded, then he sucked in a shocked breath as Anko's hand snaked up between his thighs to find his partially aroused equipment. Suddenly, partially shot all the way up to fully. Unable to speak, Hiashi managed a second nod, but only barely.

Mamoru sighed. "Misyu had us believing that you were making the gesture for political purposes. To show the Hokage's office that you could listen to outside advice. However, he had us know, **in no uncertain manner**, that if we allowed Neji to be named heir …well, that you would be outraged in the harshest of manners. All this despite what you were saying out loud at the time."

Hiashi swallowed hard and struggled to keep from crossing his eyes. He tried to pull back in his chair, but Anko's hand tightened painfully around his erection. Even through his underclothes, she was milking him with her fist. He managed to move one hand down to capture hers, not able to make her let go, but at least the distracting movement stopped. Distracting and pleasureable.

The Hyuuga leader gave his elders a weak smile. "According to Misyu, the council was so upset about the idea of Neji inheriting that you all actually threatened to tear apart the clan. At the time, I felt Hanabi to be a viable choice as well. And I allowed Misyu to talk me into naming her my heir instead."

Norio sighed heavily as Hiashi's eyes widened in horror. There was a kunai pressed against his balls. He got the message and let go of Anko's hand. The blade vanished and he waited anxiously for her next move.

"We have much to discuss, it seems." Norio said as he stood. "But perhaps a time you are feeling better? It appears you are flushed, have you caught the flu that has been plaguing the village?"

Ikko nodded as he got up to leave. "Yes, we will return. We will need to go over our archives to see just where Misyu has applied undue influence."

Mamoru stood as well, heading for the door. "We will get together and try to unravel this mess. And, my Lord Hiashi, our apologies for letting Misyu lead us along like that."

Hiashi nodded, not breathing. Anko's hand was currently driving him insane. If he tried to speak, he'd probably end up screaming her name, so he kept his teeth clamped shut.

As the elders left, Norio turned and eyed Hiashi. "Really, your color is running quite high. Should I send for a healer?"

"N…nn…no!" Hiashi stammered, his hand trembling slightly on his desk. "I'm fine."

"Well, I hope you feel better soon." Norio told him, and closed the door behind him.

Once alone, Hiashi's head lolled back as he slumped into his chair. "What are you …." He didn't finish before Anko pushed his chair back and appeared out from under his desk.

Her grin was pure malice, with a slight hint of color in her own cheeks. "Feel better? You're feeling quite good to me." She purred lasciviously, her hand still around his hard erection.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hisako's eyes gleamed with mirth as she looked at the young Hyuuga. "More tea?" She asked gently.

Neji nodded politely, though he was already drowning in tea. "Yugao hasn't said anything to you?"

The older woman sucked in her breath through her teeth with a small whistling noise as she pondered the question. "My granddaughter can be positively closed mouth about things. Imagine, I had to sneak around to find out who she was seeing when she took up with Hayate."

At the mention of Yugao's first love, Neji's face darkened, but he didn't say anything.

"Good. Speaking ill of the dead is rude." Hisako nodded happily. "At least you have some manners. Now, drink up."

The dark-haired young man sipped his tea as directed. "It's very good." He told her.

"Yes, I know." The woman nodded, a smile playing around her lips. "So are you."

"Oh?" Neji asked, unsure of this woman. She wasn't like any elder he knew, that was for sure.

"Yugao is spitting mad with you." Hisako cackled, slapping her knee lightly as if telling the funniest joke she ever heard.

"Oh." He said dejectedly, putting down his tea cup.

Hisako clucked her tongue at him and picked up his tea cup, handing it back to him. "Oh, that isn't a bad thing, dear."

Neji frowned, unsure. "It isn't?"

"Oh no." The older woman smiled brightly at him. "My granddaughter is annoyingly calm and even tempered most of the time. She was like that even before ANBU training. Not that I'll confirm or deny that she was ANBU. Secrecy you know."

Neji nodded, his eyes wide as Hisako winked knowingly at him.

"Still and all, the only ones to get her spitting mad …are those she cares about." The older woman nodded, as if that explained everything.

The long-haired youth shook his head. "So, because she's so angry at me, it means …."

"It means you're making progress." Hisako leaned forward and whispered to him. "I'm rooting for you!"

Neji nodded, thanking the woman for her time and bid her a good day as he made his exit. He hadn't learned where Yugao was, or even all that much about her. Still, he did feel oddly better.

Hisako hummed as she sat back in her chair and poured herself another cup of tea. "You were listening, yah?"

"Hai." Yugao said as she slid into the room, sitting herself in the seat Neji had recently left. "You sure were nice to him." She said, irritated.

"Your Neji has pretty manners." Hisako said softly, savoring her tea. "Much nicer than Iwao's ways."

At the mention of her last date, Yugao sighed. "Just because he didn't finish the eel domburi, or ask for seconds, doesn't mean Iwao has bad manners."

"Bah!" Scoffed her grandmother. "I prefer the Hyuuga boy."

Yugao sniffed derisively. "You've made that abundantly clear. And what's this nonsense about my only being angry with those I care about? You know I have a horrid temper. You complain about it often enough."

Acting surprised, Hisako shook her head. "You do? Well, how about that."

"You lied to him." The blue-haired kunoichi said snidely.

Hisako grinned. "Well now, 'lie' is such a harsh word. And besides, he needed cheering up. He looked so miserable."

Yugao nodded, she too had seen the way Neji had acted. And he was out looking for her. The blue-haired woman smiled. Maybe she should make sure to be found.

"I love you, grandmother."

The older woman smiled and sipped her tea, already counting great-grandchildren in her head.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi eyed Anko as the woman grinned at him, her hand still wrapped loosly around him.

"Good news, trout." She crooned as she petted him. "Seems the equipment still has some life in it after all."

The Hyuuga leader shifted slightly as he contemplated his options. Only one had any appeal, and if he looked too hard at it, he'd only talk himself out of it. Action was a better way to go.

"You may be younger, but I can still kick your ass to Suna and back." Hiashi said deliberately.

Anko raised one brow and sneered at him. "Maybe." She allowed, although she'd seen him fight before. It wouldn't be an easy battle, of that she was sure, still he was a formidable opponent. Had she pushed the cold man too far?

"And while you have your hand on me, and it does feel good, I am still in control. You have not managed to push me over the proverbial edge."

The spiky-haired woman nodded slowly, wondering what he was going to do or say. Had she underestimated this man?

Hiashi continued as he reached down and pried her fingers off his aching cock. "I just want it known that I have come to this decision on my own. You have forced nothing."

Anko just looked at him, for the first time a bit uneasy. "What decision?"

The Hyuuga growled and reached into her weapon pouch, withdrawing a kunai. Anko eyed him, not reading violent anger in him, so she didn't back up. What was he going to do?

The answer came in a flash of metal as he slit her mesh outfit from stem to stern, not drawing her blood or even scratching her skin. Anko dragged in a deep breath, applauding his skill even as she stared at him in shock.

Hiashi pulled her clothing from her and turned her, putting her hands squarely on his desk. A moment later, after a rustle of clothing, she could feel him behind her. Pressing for entrance. She could hear his grunt as his fingers reached around her, trailing down her belly to her heated core.

"You're wet." He commented a second before he thrust into her.

"No foreplay?" She pouted, even as she arched into him. His hot, hard length drawing an appreciative moan from her. She'd felt him up, but still hadn't expected this overwhelming sensation of utter fullness.

"You did all the foreplay." The man grunted and slid in to the base, sighing as her body wrapped around his aching cock like warm butter. "You're tight." His voice sounded hoarse, raspy with need.

"You're big." She countered, panting and pushing back against him eagerly. He began thrusting hard against her, the strength of his movements making her see stars. The rhythm he set up was a punishing one, and one she delighted in. Anko slowly became aware of a purring, moaning sound. It was a bit of a shock to realize it was coming from her!

Sex was usually just a release for her. Something pleasurable, nothing major. She'd listened to the other women go on and on about the subject, but hadn't thought it was any big deal. But the pounding that the Hyuuga was giving her was pulling things out of her she hadn't expected. Wave after wave of pleasure built up deep inside her until she felt like crying. Crying!

Anko leaned over farther onto the desk and shook like a leaf as Hiashi found a certain spot deep within her. Once he heard her load moan, he kept running himself over and over that spot, pulling the most absurd sounds from her throat. For the first time in her life, Anko was on the edge of losing control.

When it finally hit, it hit big. Anko would later swear she'd actually passed out from pleasure. While Hiashi would just get this bemused look in his eyes while he smiled oddly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"We're here." Temari announced, her voice sounding a bit brittle.

Kankuro looked at the small village, and then looked up at the sun. "It's barely mid-afternoon. Why don't we push on?"

_Because my nerves can't take it_. Temari screamed on the inside, but outwardly she merely shrugged.

Reading the tension roiling off of the blond, Kiba stepped up. "Gee now. We make good time and you complain? Well, any grievances about our handling of this mission need to be written up and given to the Hokage's office."

Hinata smiled gently at the Inuzuka as he needled her husband. It did her heart good to see that Kiba wasn't upset with Kankuro. She'd worried about how her teammates would react to the news of her marriage. Over the years they'd developed a bond, and she knew her 'boys' as she called them, could be overprotective of her.

"I'm going to scout the town." Shino said in a neutral voice. He appeared to be looking at Kankuro, but behind his glasses, his eyes could wander without notice. The puppeteer had been right, they had arrived at their first stop early. Temari had really pushed them to get here so fast.

Shino eyed the blond, trying to see beyond his hurt and anger. She looked …tired. The Aburame eyed the dark circles under her eyes and the tension that rolled off her in waves. Worry pierced the all consuming shadow of pain that had re-surfaced with her return to Konoha. Was it his presence doing this to her?

Kankuro too had noticed his sister's tension. All his life she'd been the strong one, to see her like this was worse than disconcerting. He watched as Temari bent over her pack, pulling out the written instructions for the mission. "Now, which inn was it that your father chose for you?" She asked Hinata.

The puppeteer moved beside Shino. "Don't go yet." He whispered.

If the Aburame was surprised by the request, it didn't show. Then nothing did show beyond the heavy hood and dark glasses. Even Shino's mouth was hidden by the high collar he usually wore.

"Why?"

Kankuro shook his head. "Temari's hurting. I think she and Kiba used to have something together. I don't like the way she looks."

"No."

The puppeteer looked at the Aburame, almost pleadingly. "Stay with her, okay? Let Kiba scout out the town. I think she needs a break."

Shino sighed slowly. "No, I mean it wasn't Kiba."

Kankuro looked confused a moment as he looked at the hooded man. He turned to look at his sister, then back at Shino. "You?"

The hood moved up and down with a nod.

Hinata looked up startled, as she heard her husband growl suddenly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"On the soap?" Asked Gaara, as he watched Hanabi paint the white bar carefully. "Won't he notice?"

Hanabi grinned as she finished, pulling off the protective gloves. "No, because it's not deadly. And thank you for your help on that. It's just a little topical something. He's keyed into the more deadly traps."

Gaara nodded, still unsure. "But he's expecting you to pull something, he'll be wary."

The young Hyuuga's pale eyes flashed with humor, and malice. "Oh, but he got that with the wax trick. He won't expect me, a mere genin, to come up with something more right away."

The red-head shook his head, more than a little impressed with her deviousness. "And the soap will hide the chemical smell?" He sniffed, unsure the soap could mask the bitter smell of the poison she'd chosen. _With his help_, he recalled with a smile.

Hanabi laughed. "Yah. Still, he'll know I was in his room." She held out her hand to Gaara, who handed her the exploding tags. "So, I'll set these in his shaving cream and he'll think that he's getting ahead of me."

Amused, Gaara pursed his lips. Oh yeah. She'd do well in Suna. Too bad he had to wait for her to grow up first. He needed to speak with Hiashi, soon. "You know, if you do a bit of cleaning in here, the scent of the poison will be masked better than with just the soap smell."

"By the cleansers!" Hanabi crowed, clapping her hands twice. "Oh, you're good!"

Gaara couldn't help but smile.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko wrapped her coat around her firmly, tying the sash to keep her modesty. Not that she had much, still it wouldn't do to kill the servants with heart attacks. "This changes nothing, trout."

"Indeed not." Hiashi muttered, his haughty mask back in full force. _What the hell had he done_?

"It does answer the question about the viability of your equipment, though. That information will be handy when I whittle down the list of potential brides." Anko said, knowing this would rile him. And she wanted him riled. It would distract him from noticing her legs weren't quite steady. Damn, for an older guy, he was good!

"I threw out the list." Hiashi informed her, wondering at how she could blithely talk about marrying him off when they'd just had mind-blowing sex. Or had it been only his mind that had been blown? It was a quelling thought.

Anko purred mockingly. "Oh trout, I made a new list."

Hiashi groaned. A new list? Well of course she had! "What more?" He moaned.

Anko licked her lips. "More?" She muttered naughtily, wondering why she was teasing him. A repeat performance was not in the cards.

"Stop, please." The Hyuuga moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Since you said please, trout." The spiky-haired woman told him. "Now. About the names on this list. We need to talk about them."

Hiashi growled low, muttering under his breath.

Anko ignored him. "Now then. Who do you think is at the top of the list, trout?"

"Can we dispense with the 'trout'? I think I've established I'm not a cold fish." Hiashi barked, getting annoyed. _Not anymore_, he admitted, if only to himself.

The spiky-haired woman bit her lip and smiled. "Well, trout, it's difficult. You see, you're no longer a cold fish …but you're still a 'trout'."

"I hesitate to ask, but why?"

Anko shrugged. "Now you're a tasty meal. Filleted, de-boned, and grilled with just the right seasonings."

"And I thought the _bone_ was your favorite part." Hiashi snapped at her without thought.

"Ooooh, trout!" She applauded him. "That was almost good! You're learning! Maybe you even deserve a treat."

Hiashi let that pass as he eyed her. The coat covered her nicely, but he knew what was underneath now, even without activating the Byakugan. He felt his body stir a bit, not enough for a true erection, but enough to make him look down in wonder.

Now, when was the last time he'd recovered so quickly? _Never_. He thought ruefully. Hiashi sighed, not sure he'd had his fill of the sharp-tongued crazy kunoichi. Still, he could not allow her to break his defenses again.

What had happened in here, could never be repeated.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You?" Kankuro howled, drawing everyone's gaze as he glared at the bug-ninja. "It was _**you**_ who broke my sister's heart?"

Temari groaned and stared accusingly at Shino. "You told him?"

The bug-ninja merely shrugged. "I wasn't the one ashamed of our relationship."

Hinata looked between the two in shock. Shino? Temari? Shino _and_ Temari? As in _together_?

"I'll kill you!" Threatened a furious Kankuro, reaching for his puppets.

"NO!" Shouted Hinata and Temari both.

The puppeteer rounded on them, "This is between me and Shino, now stay out!"

Temari pulled out her fan and sent her brother sailing backwards. "Forget it! This has nothing to do with you!"

Hinata ran to stand in front of Shino, ready to protect her teammate.

Kankuro glared at the small form of his wife, feeling almost hurt. That hurt translated into utter rage. She was protecting the bastard, just like she'd twice tried to protect him! "No, no way! Hinata, get out of my way. You're my wife, don't be standing in front of him!"

"My thanks, Hinata." Shino said quietly. "But I don't need assistance." He didn't want the purple-haired kunoichi between them any more than Kankuro did. He'd seen the closeness that was between the two on the journey here, seen it and marveled at it. To see Hinata so relaxed and so obviously infatuated, it had made Shino happy for her. But to ruin that closeness because of him? Never. "Please, Hinata. I'm fine."

"Don't tell her what to do, asshole!" Kankuro roared, once more reaching for his puppets. "Better yet, don't even talk to her!"

"Touch Karasu and I'll clock you." Temari warned her brother, doing a bit of growling of her own.

Only Kiba and Akamaru stayed out of it, just watching everyone warily.

"He hurt you!" The puppeteer roared, making the blond girl wince.

Temari shook her head, looking like she'd swallowed something nasty. "I hurt him. I broke up with him, Kankuro."

The puppeteer shook his head. "I saw you. You were so happy and then phfft, nothing. Devastated. And now you're so brittle you'll crack at the first misstep. So you tell me, how is it that if he didn't hurt you, why you're so fucking miserable?"

"Yes, Temari. Do tell." Shino asked a bit coldly.

"Don't talk to her!" Kankuro roared, turning back toward the Aburame as Hinata rushed up to him.

"Please, calm down. I'm s…sure if w…we ta…talk this out, it w…will a…all be clear!" She said, clinging to Kankuro's arm.

Hearing his wife's stammer return only served to add fuel to the puppeteer's burning temper. "Stay out of it, Hinata. This doesn't concern you."

The purple-haired girl stepped back, a bit stung by her husband's harsh tone. Kiba's eyes narrowed on the puppeteer while Akamaru gave a huffing woof and a growl. "Kankuro, your sister is a g…grown woman. P….please l…let her deal with th…this. I know Shino, he's n…not a bad p…person."

Kankuro shifted his gaze onto Hinata, his mouth working independent of his brain. "This is a family matter, so butt out."

Temari drew in a hot breath as Hinata blinked. "I am f…family."

"No. You're just my wife." He said coldly.

The slap was so loud it might have been heard a mile away.

Kankuro stared at Hinata, shocked at being struck by her. Hinata stared at her hand, then up at him. He backed up at the hurt he saw in her pale-lilac eyes. "So, you can interfere in the Hyuuga family, but I'm not allowed a say in your family?"

The stammer was gone, lost in the sharpness of the pain and anger. _He didn't love her_. Hinata wailed to herself. He didn't even think of her as being part of his family! It was in that moment that she knew she wasn't falling in love with him. She was already there. And his rejection hurt like hell. She knew she was in love, because only love could hurt this badly.

"Hinata." Kankuro called as she turned and left him standing there. "Hinnnata!"

But the purple-haired kunoichi ignored him and marched up to Temari, grabbing her hand. "I may not be YOUR family." She called to Kankuro. "But SHE is. Shino, Kiba, come on. We have an inn to find."

Shino glanced at the puppeteer and then at the retreating blond. He'd much rather stay and fight. Still, maybe this was his chance to find out what was wrong with Temari. Silently, he followed the group toward the village.

Kankuro shook with impotent rage and guilt as he was left alone. "Fuck." Why did he get the awful feeling that he'd screwed up? Badly. Not just with Hinata, but with Temari too. "Some honeymoon."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Aw …Well? REVIEWS openly solicited here!**


	32. Sleeping in the Dog House

Ibiki was grouchy and ill as a hornet. Cleaning wax, mixed with salt, off of silver was hard work. His elbow was swollen, red, and tender to the touch. Luckily, it looked like the silver would survive the aftermath of the sabotage. Ibiki wasn't so sure _he _would survive though.

He'd missed dinner, which wasn't so bad since the servants kept burning his food anyway. Still, Aki had actually taken pity on him and promised him a beer and a sandwich once he cleaned up. It sounded like ambrosia to him right now.

Ibiki stopped at his threshold, using his every sense to make sure there were no further traps. The girl was proving to be ...difficult. And retaliation was out of the question right now. He was already being punished by the Hokage. He'd hate to face Tsunade and explain why he couldn't simply ignore one 13 year old genin.

The ANBU division leader sighed. Yep. She'd been here today, he could sense that things weren't exactly like he'd left them. He sniffed, someone else had been here too. What with the cleansers he could smell, he put that down to someone cleaning his bathroom. Except, none of the servants would step foot in his room. She'd miscalculated.

Ibiki winced as he rubbed his aching elbow, wiggling his fingers. The cramp felt like it wanted to be permanent, in fact his smallest fingers of his right hand were almost completely numb. He paused at the bathroom entrance, carefully looking around. Ah. The shaving cream. How terribly childish. Maybe he was giving the child too much credit for deviousness, perhaps he'd been too complacent and she'd been lucky.

He used a tiny burst of chakra to burn the brush strokes from the hidden exploding tags. See, not so bad when he was on the look out. Ibiki sighed and ran the hot water. He just needed to get the wax and salt residue off of himself, then change, eat and sleep for 12 hours straight. The scarred man reached for the soap, lathering up quickly as he bent over the sink to wash his face.

The unpleasant tingling wasn't immediate. If it had been, it would have saved him a lot of discomfort later.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro looked the epitome of miserable as he sat across from a sympathetic Kiba. Unfortunately, the sympathy that Kiba had wasn't for Kankuro.

"You're an ass." The Inuzuka grinned as he ate his dinner with relish, waving his chopsticks to emphasize his point.

The puppeteer nodded sullenly, ignoring Kiba's ill table manners and picked at his food. "I was angry. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

Kiba picked up a piece of chicken, making sure there were no bones before slipping it down to Akamaru. The nin-dog woofed happily and slurped the chicken down quickly. "Lord Hiashi was thoughtful to include Akamaru in the accommodations. Most times, I have to pay for his food and lodgings myself. Usually we don't stay in inns just to avoid having the fight of letting him stay in our room."

Kankuro grunted. He wondered how long Hinata would stay mad at him. He figured he may be in for some teary eyed looks when they went to bed. It might take him some convincing before she snuggled up to him. Hell, he might even have to apologize more than once. "Aren't the women coming down to eat?" He figured he needed to start apologizing soon.

The Inuzuka grinned widely. "Room service. Didn't you notice the trays heading upstairs?"

The puppeteer shrugged, but inwardly he was kicking himself. He hadn't noticed, he'd been to busy feeling sorry for himself. Maybe this was going to be a bit harder than he'd first thought.

"You want my advice?" Kiba offered, slipping Akamaru some more chicken. He then leaned over and looked sternly at his nin-dog. "No more, you're getting fat." Akamaru whined, as if his feelings had been hurt.

"No." Kankuro snapped. He didn't need advice from dog-boy. "I can handle my wife."

Kiba laughed. "Oh yeah, do you even know your wife?"

The puppeteer sneered at him. "Of course I do."

"What's her favorite book?" Kiba grinned as Kankuro just blinked at him, obviously not knowing the answer. "Her favorite foods, her colors, hell ...what makes her cry with happiness?"

Kankuro looked away in disgust. "All that will come in time." He answered blithely.

The Inuzuka shook his head sadly. "I'll bet you my paycheck for this mission that Hinata already knows all of this about you."

"I don't cry with happiness." Scoffed the puppeteer, but he got the point. He recalled how Hinata had visited with the cooks at Suna to find out his favorite dishes. "And she looks fantastic in lilac."

Kiba mock growled. "Not what she looks good in, but what she _likes_."

Kankuro was about to blast Kiba for blathering on about nonsense when Shino walked into the inn's dining room. "I've checked, but no one recognizes the drawings of either Hajime or his father. And I didn't sense anything untoward."

"Sniff yourself." Muttered an irate puppeteer, but he made no move to pick a physical fight.

Shino sat down next to Kiba, and a server quickly brought him his supper. He started eating without saying another word.

Kankuro eyed the bug-nin, who'd had to unbutton his high collar in order to eat. "It's rude to wear a hood indoors."

The Aburame nodded, but kept right on eating.

"I've told him that." Kiba announced sadly, shaking his head.

"You ate with a hood on your head for years." Shino quietly pointed out to his teammate.

Kiba grinned. "Yah, but I had Akamaru on my head too. The rudeness of the hood pales in comparison to that."

Shino grunted in agreement.

Kankuro sighed. "Shino? What's Hinata's favorite book, color, and what makes her cry in happiness?"

The Aburame's chopsticks stilled in midair as he appeared to be staring at the puppeteer behind his dark glasses. "Why?"

Kiba leaned back, grinning ear to ear. "Just answer the question."

Shino shrugged. "The Tale of Two Fishermen, cherry red, and ...last time I saw her cry with happiness was when Kurenai let her hold baby Kasei for the first time."

Kankuro felt the small pinch of jealousy, growling low and menacingly, but then Shino continued.

"Kiba doesn't read, he loves red, and he cried when Akamaru was showing off his latest litter."

"Hey, I cried when the runt nearly died." Kiba said, poking at his teammate.

"You said 'with happiness' as I recall." Shino pointed out coolly.

The puppeteer stared oddly at the dog ninja. "You must cry a lot."

Kiba shrugged. "I'm an Inuzuka, we don't hide our emotions like the Aburames."

"Temari?" Asked Kankuro, morbidly curious.

Shino shut up then, pushing his plate aside. "None of your business."

The puppeteer propped his head on his fist, leaning on the table. "Why you?"

Shino sighed. "I wondered the same." He looked away from the dark-eyed stare of the puppet user to put his unfinished dinner on the floor for Akamaru.

"Oi!" Kiba complained, grabbing the plate before his dog could eat more than half the remaining food. "He's on a diet!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi was heading upstairs when he heard the knock on the front door. It was late, who could be calling now? He activated his Byakugan to see Shizune standing on his front step.

One of the servants rushed toward the door only to skid to a stop as Hiashi himself opened the door. "Shizune-san?" The Hyuuga clan leader nodded in acknowledgment. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, Lord Hiashi." The servant called quietly. "Aki actually sent for a healer."

Shizune slipped inside, past the head of the house who was looking a bit stunned. "Aki is ill?" As far as he knew, the woman hadn't been sick a day in her life.

"No, no." The servant denied quickly. "It's for that man, the one who hurt Master Neji."

"Morino?" Shizune said with a slight sniff of disdain. "I heard that a healer was needed at the Hyuuga main house and thought it might be Hanabi."

"So you wouldn't have come if you'd known it was for me?" Ibiki's voice grated as he arrived, flanked by a worried looking Aki.

Hiashi's eyes widened. Ibiki wasn't a handsome man, never had been, even before the scars. But this ...this ... "What happened?"

Shizune caught her breath at the bloated, swollen look that nearly swallowed the man's eyes. His skin was gray tinged with green, with angry red spots that sported even angrier scratches. She looked down at his hands, but couldn't see them as they were wrapped in cloth and tied at each wrist.

Aki looked down at Ibiki's hands and nodded grimly. "He was scratching and making things worse, I had to do something."

"Good heaven's man, what did you get into?" Hiashi blustered, his pale eyes wide in sympathy.

The elderly servant clucked her tongue. "If he hadn't started having trouble breathing, I don't think he would have let us call for a healer."

Shizune shook her head mutely as she looked around for a place to work.

"Here, take him into the utility room." Aki said, gesturing for the healer to follow.

The medical kunoichi looked at Lord Hiashi, who only looked back at her and shrugged. "I'd like a copy of your report. I wonder if this was something left over from Misyu, or a complete accident."

"Neither!" Aki said as she turned a corner into a hallway leading back toward the servant areas.

The Hokage's assistant nodded to the Hyuuga leader, "I'll make sure you get a copy as soon as its done." She promised before hurrying off to follow Aki and the suffering Ibiki.

Hiashi watched them leave. "Wonder what that's all about?" He murmured to himself, then a slight sound caught his attention and he looked around. The red-headed Kazekage stood off to one side with a slight grin on his face.

"Kazekage-sama, I hope you are finding your visit with us comfortable?" Hiashi queried. Here was another small mystery for him. Without Kankuro or Temari still in the compound, and no official business he knew of, why was Gaara still here? He couldn't ask that question of a guest of course, that would be unforgivably rude. Still, he did wonder.

"I'd like a chance to speak with you privately." Gaara told him.

Hiashi nodded. Yes, he'd been right. The Kazekage did have a reason for staying. But the Hyuuga leader wasn't sure he was up to any thing more tonight. The scene earlier with Anko had drained him in more ways than one. And then there was this business with his own elder council. It appalled him how many documents they'd have to go through to discover the depths of Misyu's betrayals. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

Gaara nodded and bowed politely before excusing himself.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji approached the main gates of the Hyuuga household, the very picture of dejection. Yugao stepped out of the shadows in front him.

The young Hyuuga stopped, staring at her. "I've been looking for you." He told her warily, unsure of her temper.

"And now I've let you find me." She replied saucily, a sparkle in her eyes.

"I still don't care much for ANBU." Neji warned her.

Yugao grinned. "I do. Will this be a problem?"

Neji shrugged, feeling relieved at the mere sight of her. "I don't know. I hope not."

The blue-haired woman walked boldly up to him and framed his face with her hands before leaning in to gift him with a sweet kiss. She smiled at him as she pulled back, right before he growled and wrapped strong arms around her and pulled her back for a much deeper kiss.

Surprised at his forcefulness, Yugao's lips parted and allowed his intrusion. His tongue foraged inside, seeking her own. She was never one to back away from a challenge and the kiss turned deeply erotic and slow.

From the shadows two ANBU ninja watched with grins behind their masks.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro walked upstairs cautiously, unsure of what he'd find in his room. He knew that Hiashi had reserved two rooms at each inn along the way. One for the newlyweds, and one for the ninja guards. It was generous actually. This way two members could sleep while the third could guard the couple's room.

But with the revelation of Temari's past relationship with Shino, it could prove a troublesome arrangement.

When Kankuro rounded the corner, he stopped cold at the sight before him. The door to the room was shut and all his travel gear was resting against the wall. A snicker behind him told the puppet user he wasn't alone. Chagrined, he turned to look at Kiba's laughing eyes.

Not sure what to do, he knocked on the door lightly. "Hinata? Baby?"

The door swung open, to reveal a scowling Temari. "What?!"

Slightly taken aback, Kankuro scratched his head. "I want to speak with my wife."

"Too bad your wife doesn't want to speak with you." Temari barked and slammed the door in his face.

Hinata watched with worried eyes from her seat on the bed. "He s...sounded si...sincere." She stammered, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Temari shook her head at her sister-by-marriage. "Stand your ground or you'll never make any progress."

"Hinata?" Kankuro called through the door. "I'm so sorry. I was so angry with Shino, and you were protecting him. Standing in front of him, like you've done for me. I couldn't help it. I didn't mean what I said."

The purple-haired woman's eyes filled up alarmingly and Temari shoved a hankie in her hands along with a whisper to 'stay strong'.

There was a long pause in which Hinata climbed slowly to her feet, biting her lower lip. With an apologetic look toward Temari, she headed for the door. Only to be stopped by her husband's words.

"Damn it, Hinata. Let me in. This is our honeymoon and you're my wife! You're acting like a child." Kankuro's voice was laced with frustration.

On the other side of the door, the puppeteer's face was flushed with embarrassment. Now not only Kiba was a witness to his humiliation, but Shino too was standing there. Along with a few other guests and the innkeeper himself, who was grinning widely at the hapless bridegroom. "Have a tiff already? Just apologize and be done about it."

Kankuro shook his head, fuming. This was all her fault anyway, why should he apologize? "Hinata? I forgive you for earlier. Let me in and we'll have a nice chat and ..."

His words were cut off as the door opened. Kankuro started to relax as he saw it was indeed Hinata standing at the door before water was dashed in his face, followed by a loud crack as the basin holding the water cracked over his head.

"Oi! That's going on your bill." Cackled the innkeeper as he shook his head. "Next time take my advice. Your fault or not, if you'd just apologized already and you'd be sleeping warm tonight. And dry."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki winced as Shizune slathered him with a foul smelling ointment. "Isn't there a better cure?"

The kunoichi shrugged. "No." She said smugly.

Aki hid her grin and then excused herself. "I have to be up early, Masa's outside. He'll show you to the door when you're finished."

With Aki's departure, Shizune realized she was alone with the torture expert. Uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat and reached to unwrap one of his hands. "I've neutralized the poison already, now we just have to wait for the symptoms to die down. You're already breathing better."

Ibiki nodded, feeling the tightness in his chest loosen had been a good thing. He glanced morosely at the healer. "You're enjoying my pain far too much."

"Says the torturer." Snorted Shizune.

The ANBU division leader shook his head. "I don't take pleasure in the details of my job, only in the results I garner for my village. You know that, Shizune."

The healer nodded, unable to meet his eyes. She did know that.

"What are you really mad about?" Ibiki said softly as she covered his hands in the foul ointment. "That I had to cancel dinner?"

Shizune shook her head. "You lied about it. Said you weren't feeling well."

Ibiki sighed heavily. "I couldn't say it was ANBU business, as Tsunade's assistant you'd have realized I had no legitimate cases to work on right then."

Suddenly, her dark eyes met his. "You tortured that poor boy without reason or cause."

His stare bore into hers, making her look away first. "I had both reason and cause, what I didn't have was permission. And Neji isn't some 'poor boy', he's a jounin and a strong one at that."

Shizune shrugged and finished tending his hands in silence. "Going to tell me what happened?"

_Hell no._ Ibiki thought to himself. He'd never admit to being bested by a 13 year old girl. So he changed the subject. "Going to make an honest man of me?"

The healer stilled, her eyes flying up to him, unsure. "I ...I need time."

Ibiki snorted. "It's been a year, if you won't marry me how about we at least go public. Have dinner in the village for a change, rather than at your apartment."

Shizune eyed him a long moment. Why was she keeping him in the shadows so to speak? It wasn't like she was ashamed of dating him or anything. At first she thought he'd been toying with her when he asked her out. She wasn't the type to garner a lot of male attention and he'd taken her completely by surprise. Then the secrecy had been fun, as she hadn't wanted Tsunade to find out.

"The Hokage needs me ..." She started.

"I need you." Ibiki whispered through grossly swollen lips, his eyes mere slits as he glared at her. "So Tsunade gets jealous of your time, I can handle that. She needs to realize you have a life too."

Shizune coughed to hide her laughter. She looked at Ibiki in wonder as she searched her feelings for the complicated man. "I must be nuts. You look like a swollen eggplant."

"Is that a yes to dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Shizune shook her head. "It's a yes to the original question."

Ibiki's sudden grin was lopsided and caused him to groan in pain, but the joy in his eyes was evident even through the awful swelling.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro took the towel that Shino handed him without comment. As angry as he was with the bug ninja, his silence was a heap better than Kiba's non-stop mouth.

All of them stopped though, when the door opened and Temari stepped out. Kankuro heard Shino catch his breath and it made him wonder. Had the Aburame really been the hurt one in the relationship?

Temari stared at him coolly. "I'm sleeping here tonight. You're with the guys."

Steamed, Kankuro stared at his sister, shaking his head in denial. "She's my wife!"

"You're more of an idiot than I thought if you don't realize how mad she is with you right now." Temari chided him coldly. "You both discovered you were married at the same time. Yet it is Hinata who has had to do all the adjusting. All you did was make room in your bed for her. Tough shit. Marriage is more than sex."

Shino watched the blond in awe. At first her temper had annoyed him as much as her boldness had called to him. Now, watching her berate her brother, he'd give anything to be the focus of her attention. Even if it was in anger.

Kankuro pouted and stared at his sibling in disgust. "So. What? I'm supposed to sleep with the guys. For how long? How long is she going to stay mad at me?"

"How long before you apologize and mean it?" She told him tartly. "No. This goes deeper than a mere spat. You don't see her as family or even part of your life. If you want your wife back, you're going to have to court her."

Kiba drew in a sharp breath and looked back and forth between the two siblings while Shino nodded his agreement.

"Court her? Court her?" Kankuro yelled, appalled. "We're already married? Why should I have to court my own wife!"

The door flung open again, and the purple-haired kunoichi stood there, fuming. The puppet user flinched and stepped back, but nothing flew out at him. "Are you saying I'm not worth courting?"

Kankuro winced, but shook his head. "No, baby. I'm saying we're already married. Courting is a waste of time. Let me in and we'll talk."

"Talk tomorrow, when you take me on a breakfast date." Hinata told him firmly. "We're starting over."

Temari grinned and walked back into the room.

Shino coughed. "You haven't set a guard duty for tonight."

Kiba raised his hand, looking hopeful. Temari gave him an arch look. "Would YOU want to stay in a room with the two of them?" He said, pointing to both Kankuro and Shino.

Temari snorted. "Good point. But I need you to ride herd on them, keep them from killing each other."

"So who's guarding this room?" Shino asked.

The blond looked around at all the men and then looked down. "Come Akamaru."

Kiba moaned and sighed. "Go on boy."

Akamaru gave a happy woof and wagged his tail as he joined the two kunoichi in their room. Temari shut the door after the dog joined them, her shoulders slumping as she let go of her tension.

Hinata watched her anxiously. "Shino's a good man." She said quietly as she made room for Akamaru. The large dog jumped on the bed next to her, scrunching in close, he _liked_ Hinata a lot. The purple-haired woman reached down and fondled the dog's ears as his tail wagged happily.

"I know." Whispered Temari as she looked away deliberately.

"He's smart and strong and very, very loyal." Hinata continued, putting aside her own misery for the moment.

"I know." The blond said quietly as she moved back into the room, dropping into a chair. "Akamaru's going to have to get down you know, there's not enough room on the bed for all three of us."

The nin-dog woofed, but didn't move.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, dating Shino I mean. He's a prime catch for any woman."

"I know." Temari nodded, her eyes finally meeting Hinata's. The sudden tears surprised them both. Hinata got up and put her arms around her weeping sister.

"You're still in love with him." Hinata said in soft wonder as she held the blond kunoichi, offering what comfort she could.

"I know, damn it." Temari nodded miserably, wiping at her eyes, embarrassed by her outburst.

Akamaru took advantage of the girl's distraction and spread out over the whole bed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**WELL?**


	33. Going Courting

Kiba yawned, blinking weary eyes as he made his way downstairs in order to walk his dog. It was at the door that it dawned on him, he didn't have his dog. Akamaru was still with the girls. He yawned again and chuckled ruefully at himself.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked shyly and Kiba turned to grin at her.

The Inuzuka shrugged. "It's kind of pointless to get up early in order to walk Akamaru when he didn't sleep with me."

The purple-haired kunoichi smiled back at him, but Kiba could see she hadn't slept well.

"Was it hard sleeping with Akamaru beside you?" She asked. "He's still curled up next to Temari. We had to fight him for the bed last night. I only think we won because he didn't want to hurt us. But once I got up, he was on the bed in a flash."

Kiba shook his head sadly. "He's getting spoiled. And yah, it was strange not having him beside me. Maybe that's why I didn't sleep well." He paused and then looked away, as if the question wasn't important. "Did you sleep alright without Kankuro beside you?"

Through the corner of his eye, he saw her blush. Not the beet red of old days, but still, her face was a lovely shade of pink. "How did he sleep?" She finally asked, her voice so whisper soft he could barely hear her, even with his highly developed senses.

Kiba shrugged. "He didn't. Kept tossing and turning. And Shino wasn't much better. He was still, but awake. Brooding."

Hinata nodded, she was used to Shino's moods. "That time a while back, when he was really happy. That was when he was with Temari?"

The Inuzuka nodded. "Did you talk with her last night?"

"And early into the morning." Hinata admitted. "Don't hold this against her Kiba, she wasn't setting out to hurt Shino. And she was never ashamed of seeing him."

Kiba sighed and rubbed his eyes as he led his teammate over to a seat in the inn's dining room. He ordered breakfast, but Hinata only shook her head.

"Waiting for that breakfast date?" He teased her lightly.

Hinata bit her lip, but nodded, unable to quite meet Kiba's knowing eye. "Was I wrong?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know." He smiled at the pretty serving girl who brought them a hot pot of tea along with some cups. After the girl finished setting everything up, Hinata was not amused to watch his eyes follow the girl's retreating backside. Kiba turned back to her and caught her watching him. He flashed her an unrepentant grin.

"You're engaged!" She told him sternly, appalled by what she'd seen.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I've met her exactly twice. It's arranged, just like yours. Only I got to meet and approve her first."

"You mean SHE got to approve you!" Hinata pointed out mulishly, a bit stung on behalf of Kiba's fiancé even though the two women had never met.

"Whatever." He said with a smirk and poured them each a cup of tea.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked after a long few minutes, with each sipping at their tea.

"No." He told her baldly.

Hinata narrowed her pale eyes on him. "I haven't asked anything yet."

"No, I won't tell you how to make up with Kankuro. No, I won't carry messages for you. No, I won't spy for you. No, I won't watch him for you. No, I won't …"

"I get the picture." Hinata interrupted, grumpy as she eyed him unhappily. "But may I ask why not? You're my teammate, and you owe nothing to him!"

Kiba shrugged. "He's a guy, I'm a guy. And I'm not getting caught in the middle of you two. You're not courting, no matter what Temari said last night. You're married. End of story. You're going to be dealing with each other for a long, long time. You need to work it out between yourselves."

"Good call." Kankuro said as he walked up behind the couple. "You should listen to him."

The Inuzuka groaned. "No! That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid! Here. I've ordered a rolled omelet and some grilled fish. Go ahead and take my place. I have a lazy nin-dog to pry out of bed."

Kankuro took Kiba's vacated seat and eyed his wife warily. Hinata wasn't blushing. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not. But her eyes were firmly glued to the table, not him.

"Good morning, _wife_." He stressed the last word in a not so subtle reminder.

"Is it?" Hinata asked without any expression on her face or in her voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." The puppeteer lied, not knowing Kiba had already spilled that particular can of beans.

Hinata looked up at that, staring at him. Kankuro bit back a groan as he saw the dark circles underneath her pale-lilac eyes. "I didn't sleep well without you there." She admitted, waiting to see his reaction.

Her husband's dark eyes widened a bit, then melted hotly into a soft almost tender look. His large, blunt fingers reached for her own smaller hand. "I won't say that's your own fault. I'm to blame, and I admit it. I shouldn't have said what I did. And Hinata, I didn't mean it."

Hinata pulled her hand away from his, then folding both hands in her lap. "You were angry and spoke in haste."

Kankuro nodded, unsure of her reaction.

"That makes what you said more of a truth than your words now." She told him with a look so sad he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hold her.

"Look, can't we just ..." Kankuro sighed, then waited as a serving girl brought him a plate. He looked over at Hinata, but she indicated she only wanted the tea. The puppeteer sighed and handed her a skewer of grilled fish. "Eat. You're smaller than a minute as it is."

Hinata was about to argue, when she saw the serving girl heading back to the kitchen, her well formed hips swaying enticingly. Hinata watched carefully, but Kankuro's eyes never left her face. Never followed the other girl at all. Slightly placated, she bit into the fish. It was delicious, the first taste made her stomach growl.

"See?" Kankuro chuckled and offered her a bite of his omelet. Suddenly, the knot in his own stomach eased. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of courting Hinata scared him. His wife was of aristo ninja bloodlines, just like he was. But there, the similarities stopped. Suna was a rougher village, less refined than Konoha. What he knew of pretty manners wouldn't fill a letter scroll. On paper, they might be a good match, but in reality she far outclassed him.

But here she was, eating from his chopsticks. And despite his fears, they were talking. The conversation started out slowly, but it was there. No uncomfortable silences. He didn't ever have to sit there and try to figure out what to say next.

Despite his misgivings, this courting stuff was easier than he'd thought. He promised himself, no matter what, he wasn't sleeping without her again tonight.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was really early in the morning when Tsunade made her way to her office. An evil smile lit her face as she snuck in to work. Wouldn't Shizune be upset? HA! The Hokage was going to play hooky this morning!

Tsunade grinned, completely unrepentant as she headed up to her office. She'd been out all night at one of Genma's famous poker games. So what if she'd lost? Tsunade frowned, actually, that did kind of matter. But oh well. Anyway, she'd been up all night and hadn't looked forward to going into the office and facing the mountain of paperwork that Shizune would have ready for her.

So. By order of the Hokage, today would be a Tsunade free day! A giggle escaped her as she opened her door. She was sneaking in to leave a note for Shizune, telling her of the 'plan' and yet not giving her a chance to object. For once she was here earlier than her assistant, and that meant … "Shit."

Shizune looked up in surprise, then glanced out the window at the still dawning sky. She then turned back to look at her Hokage questioningly. For all she knew, Tsunade hadn't gotten up this early in years!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The blond kunoichi demanded.

Shizune frowned. She couldn't very well say she'd been getting ready to look through all the paperwork and see if there was anything urgent. Because if not, she was going to play hooky for the day. Her hand trembled lightly as she held the one piece of paper she wasn't sure she was ready to hand in yet.

Tsunade fumed. "Can I not EVER get here before you?"

Her assistant just shrugged and hurriedly put down the paper she was holding, shuffling several more on top of it. Tsunade's eyes narrowed, catching the small tremor in Shizune's hand, and the slight tint in her cheeks.

Curious now, the Hokage marched over to Shizune's desk and shoved the entire stack away until she found the one her assistant had been hiding.

"A list of couple's applying for marriage contracts?" She asked, thoroughly confused. Tsunade glanced down the list, snorting at one name. "So, the Inuzuka's are looking to bring in someone from the Village Hidden in the Clouds?"

Shizune nodded and grabbed for the paper, but Tsunade was a bit too quick and stepped back. "It's a good match." She defended, hoping to distract the older woman. "The girl is a top notch vet that Inuzuka Hana met while traveling. She even has a nin-dog of her own, though not of the same level as the Inuzuka abilities. Kiba's already met her and approved the marriage."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at Shizune. "Why do you look more nervous than a giant slug next to a salt mine?"

"I don't k…know what you mean." The younger woman said, mentally kicking herself for not being more poised.

The blonde's eyes glowered at the evasive comment and looked again at the list of names, paying more attention this time. Then, at the very end of the list, her eyes stopped cold. "Morino Ibiki and …."

"Me." Shizune said and sighed quietly, her blush building.

Tsunade blinked, did a double take, and blinked again. "Really?"

The younger woman nodded, holding her breath. She and Tsunade had been traveling together for years. When the legendary Sannin had left Konoha, Shizune had traveled with her. Leaving her home, family and friends to follow her sensei. Duty, and love, had called her. At the time, Tsunade had been torn to ribbons emotionally, and even though she was much tougher now, stronger and more self-assured than ever. Shizune still wasn't quite sure how the blond woman would take this change, change not being her strong suit.

"Cool." Tsunade said, and handed back the paper. "It's about damn time. What's it been? Nearly a year since you started seeing him?"

"You knew?" Sputtered an appalled Shizune.

The Hokage grinned like a cat who beat the housewife to the cream. "Of course. Little escapes my notice in this village."

"Why didn't you say something?" Said the kunoichi, totally at a loss.

Tsunade shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

Shizune shook her head. "I didn't want to upset you."

The Hokage grinned. "I had a year to become used to it. If you'd gotten engaged then, I might have thrown a fit. But, as it is, I already know you'll still be here. Right?"

"Right!" Shizune grinned in utter relief.

Tsunade chuckled. "Think Shikamaru will mind being your stand-in while you're on your honeymoon?"

Shizune laughed outright, relief making her feel giddy and light-headed. "Yes. Yes, he'll mind. A lot."

"Good." Laughed Tsunade evilly. "I can't wait to tell him. Tomorrow. Today we celebrate. The Hokage's office is closed. It's sake time! We have an engagement to celebrate!"

"But it's only dawn!" Shizune pointed out, horrified.

Tsunade gave her a big smirk. "Yep. That just means more time to drink!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata was pleased. Kankuro wasn't perfect, but at least he was putting forth an effort. He looked so earnest as they discussed how to break the news of Kiba's engagement to Hanabi. And how best to contain the damage.

A soft woof and a cold nose pressing against her thigh, made Hinata laugh as Akamaru made his entrance known. "Good morning, boy!" She said, taking a piece of toast off Kankuro's plate and pulling some fish off the bone for him.

"Oi!" Kiba called out from the doorway. "No extras! Come on, Akamaru, let's go for a walk!"

Hinata laughed as Akamaru waited for the toast and fish she gave him, before bounding off to join a scolding Kiba. She looked up to catch a thoughtful expression on her husband's face.

"You're really beautiful when you smile like that." He said, meaning every word. The puppeteer had even gone so far as to be a bit jealous as he'd watched her grin at the big shaggy dog.

The purple-haired kunoichi blushed in delight, wondering how to reply to that when she caught Kankuro's face hardening. Hinata turned, and saw Temari pause on the stairs, staring at Shino who had been sitting quietly in a corner of the dining room.

They both watched as Temari squared her shoulders and marched up to Shino, jerking her head to indicate she wanted to speak to him outside. Privately. The Aburame got up languidly and followed slowly as Temari bustled out the door.

Kankuro started to get up, when Hinata put her hand on his. "I spoke with your sister last night." She told him gently. "She's still in love with Shino."

The puppeteer frowned, caught between wanting to go after his sister and wanting to please Hinata. "He hurt her."

"She hurt him. She didn't mean to do so, Temari was doing what she thought was best for him. But she couldn't see beyond her own pain."

"Pain?" Kankuro said, his interest caught. He settled back into his seat, still on edge.

Hinata shook her head. "Temari will or won't tell you as she's ready. It's nothing you, or even Gaara, can help her with."

Kankuro sighed. "You don't understand. Temari …is …is …"

"Family?" Hinata asked, holding her breath.

The puppeteer sighed. "Don't try to trap me in my own words."

"I'm not."

"You are." He said, his temper rising a bit. "There are things you wouldn't understand about my sister and I."

"Try me." Hinata whispered.

Kankuro shook his head. "You were raised in a family with a father who cares for you. A sister who looks up to you. With servants and luxuries and …."

"You know better than that." Hinata's voice reflected her hurt at his unjust words. "You met my father …"

"He's a cold one, sure. But he doesn't hate you." Kankuro said bluntly. "My father was a bastard by everything except birth. He destroyed us, Hinata. He was awful in ways you could never understand. Temari was …a guardian, a protector. She stepped in the way of his fist more than a few times for me."

Hinata shook her head in denial.

Kankuro nodded, his gaze freezing. "When Gaara came along, well, mother died. Then it really was just me and Temari. The two of us against the world."

"What about Gaara?"

"He was a monster. Oh sure, there were moments he was just a kid. But every time either Temari or I reached out to him, we were never sure if we'd end up dead. As he grew, we were made his guardians, his watchers. Not a family, not by any means."

"Except for you and Temari." Hinata spoke slowly, finally catching on.

"She's always been there for me. I can do no less for her." Kankuro said, almost pleading with her to understand.

Hinata understood alright. She understood all too well. "And there's no room for another person in that family?"

"Not for Shino." Kankuro said coldly. "Not when she looks so miserable around him."

"And not for me?"

The puppeteer stared at his wife a moment, then shook his head. "Don't put words in my mouth, I never meant _you_, just Shino. _You _are part of the family now."

"Pretty words." Hinata said, putting down her napkin calmly. "Talk to me when you mean them."

"Hinata!" Kankuro stood, but she was already halfway across the room.

She turned to stare at him. "And come between Shino and Temari and you'll have to face me." The warning was loud and clear.

"Hinata!" He called again, but she was already out the door. Kankuro growled low and banged his fist into the table. It cracked ominously under the strain and then fell with a clatter.

The innkeeper shook his head from where he'd been watching discretely.

Kankuro eyed the man and groaned. "I know, I know …that's going on our bill too!"

The innkeeper nodded, smiling sadly at the young man.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino followed Temari all the way to the outskirts of town, and then even farther. She stopped when she was sure they were completely alone.

She turned and stared at him a moment. "When did you start wearing that ridiculous hood?"

"When you left me." He answered smoothly, although his emotions were in turmoil deep within him.

"Take it off." She ordered, then her voice softened. "Please."

Shino hesitated, but other than hiding his reactions from her, the hood wasn't important. He pushed it back reluctantly.

"I've seen your eyes before." She mentioned, her voice hitching a bit as she remembered the moment she'd first seen his bared eyes.

With deeper reluctance, Shino reached up and pulled the sunglasses off his eyes. The silver orbs watched her cautiously as she walked up to him and peered into them. "Why didn't you move on?" She asked quietly.

"Why did you leave?" He asked his own question. Then he noticed that she wasn't as calm as she looked. Shino groaned and framed her face with his hands.

She tried to step back, but he followed. "Temari …"

"Don't." She begged.

His lips covered hers briefly, a taste, a test.

Temari held her breath, and then moaned as a tear slid down her cheek and she opened her lips for him. Shino kissed her breathless, his hands on her face holding her still, keeping her from running.

Finally, he pulled back and stared deep into her watery eyes. "Why?" He asked. "I'm close to begging here." He went so far as to admit.

Temari closed her eyes and sighed. "You were supposed to let go."

"Why? Because of the bugs? Because I'm 'creepy'?" He asked as her hands came up to wrap around his wrists. Yet, he didn't let go of her.

"You know better than that."

Shino sighed. "I thought I did. I thought we were in love."

"We were." Temari admitted, another tear escaping her angst-ridden eyes.

"I still am."

Her breath caught at his blunt admission. "You can't be. You have to let me go."

"You still love me." He said. "I wasn't sure, but I can see it in you."

"Yes."

"Then why? I wanted you to marry me, join my family."

"That's why!" Temari wailed, tearing herself away. As she tried to walk away, she stumbled and nearly fell. Shino caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

"My family?" He said. "Fine. I'll join yours. Kankuro's a bit nuts, well …so was Gaara. Still and all, it'll work out."

"No."

Shino reached out and tugged one of her ponytails, pulling her gaze back to his. "Stop being evasive. What is it about my family you don't like?"

Temari buried her head against his shoulder. "You deserve better."

"Bullshit." Was his pithy response.

Shocked, Temari looked up. "You never curse!"

Shino shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't know the words. Kiba's my teammate afterall."

"I can't give you a family." Temari rushed her words, hating having to say them aloud. To admit to her failings.

"Gaara and Kankuro aren't so bad." Shino started, then stopped as he considered her words. "What are you saying?"

"I was pregnant when I went back to Suna."

Shino's arms trembled around her. "Was?"

Temari sniffled, wiping away at the tell-tale tears. By all that was holy, she hated appearing weak. "I miscarried before I even knew I was pregnant." At this, the tears she'd been trying to hold back came in earnest.

Shino didn't know how to respond, so he wrapped her in his arms and held her until the torrent eased. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He told her simply, a world of meaning and love behind his words.

"Afterwards …" She stopped, and Shino held his breath. "Afterwards the medics told me that I'd never be able to carry a child to full term. I'm not able to have children, Shino. Ever."

The Aburame held her and fought the urge to shake her. "And for this you cut me to shreds?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Temari wailed. "You're the Aburame heir! How many times did we discuss starting a family? You even promised we could wait a year or two before trying to conceive."

"Don't change the subject." Shino scowled at her. "You didn't think I could handle this? You thought so little of me you sent me a note telling me it's over and we need to move on?"

Temari stared at him, her anger rising to meet his. "I was trying to spare you!"

"Spare me?" Shino yelled, making her blink. Shino _never_ yelled. "I gave you my heart! I opened up for you like I've done for no one else!"

"I couldn't let you marry me and regret forever not having your own heir!" Barked Temari, her hurt disappearing into temper.

Shino finally gave in to temptation and shook her. "I already have an heir! Several actually."

"What?" Temari said, stunned beyond imagining.

The young man growled and let go of her to pace back and forth. "I have nephews who are more than capable of inheriting. For that matter, I have a younger brother. There is no lack of choices to take over clan leadership. I _have_ family. What I don't have, is you."

"You don't want children? But you said …"

Shino growled and stopped in front of her, angrier than he'd ever been in his life. "Yes, I want children. But I want you more."

Temari caught her breath and stared at him. Hope cracked through the ice shrouding her heart as she stepped toward him.

"Watch out!"

The warning came too late as something wet and warm splashed Shino's back. Temari's eyes widened in horror, then with painful laughter, as she saw a shamed faced Akamaru land next to the Aburame male. "What a way to break a moment."

"You did that on purpose." Shino groused, calmly but quickly donning his sunglasses.

Akamaru woofed his denial, then wagged his tail at Temari as Kiba caught up with them.

"Sorry!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro was packed and ready to go by the time everyone came back. Shino was in an unreadable mood as he headed upstairs to 'clean up'. And the puppeteer worried about what had happened out there.

Kiba was laughing and playing with Akamaru, looking for all the world as if he had no worries.

Temari came in next. Kankuro eyed her cautiously. She was …looking …different. Calmer. "You alright?" He asked gently.

His sister nodded. "Yah. For the first time in a long time, yes."

"You ever going to tell me about it?" The puppet shinobi asked anxiously.

Temari shook her head. "Maybe later. Maybe much later."

Hinata came downstairs and caught sight of them. Kankuro she ignored as she walked over to the blond kunoichi. "How'd it go?"

"He's angry. But …"

Hinata grinned, and pulled an answering grin from the Sand princess. "But?"

Temari nodded and Hinata grinned at her. "Told you."

"I needed you last year." The blond admitted ruefully.

The purple-haired girl chuckled, still ignoring a glowering Kankuro as he vainly tried to follow their conversation. "We were family even then, we just didn't know it yet!"

Temari grinned and gave Hinata a quick hug before going to settle up with the innkeeper.

Kankuro shook his head. "So. What was that all about?"

"Family secret." Hinata huffed at him. "Between sisters."

The puppeteer scowled as he followed her outside. "I _am_ family."

"Sister. Not brother, sister. Some things are best shared with someone of the same gender. And maybe, instead of trying to join your family. I'll just bring Temari and Gaara into mine." Hinata said, tossing her hair behind her, obviously still in a snit.

Kankuro sneered. "Family doesn't work that way."

"Who was it sharing my room last night, oh yeah, it wasn't you."

The puppeteer sighed. "Fine. Just remember, you're my wife. And from this night and every night, you'll be by MY side."

Hinata looked away, not responding to his words. Inwardly fuming.

Incensed, Kankuro stalked around her to catch her eye. "We are married and we are going to be together for a long, long time. Ten years at least, or until you have my son." He reminded her cruelly.

Feeling more than a little incensed herself, Hinata's mouth opened and she nearly died as she heard herself speak. "Who says it has to be _your_ son."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hey there! As always, I hereby submit my request for your thoughts and feelings on the story thus far. REVIEW please!**

**Oh, there may be a chapter tomorrow, but definitely not one Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry!**


	34. The Fine Art of Negotiation

Kankuro stared at Hinata in shock. Then his lips turned up and he started chuckling. Hinata's face burned bright red as she punched his arm, but there was little effort behind the strike. His chuckling turned into a snort of laughter. He made an effort to stop, to control himself. But then he looked at her embarrassed face, and he fell into full out laughter.

This time, when she struck him, she actually put some chakra into it.

"Ouch!" He winced and rubbed his shoulder, but it didn't still his laughter. But his mirth didn't keep him from reaching out with his own chakra strings and tugging at her. Hinata leaned back, but he fairly jerked her into his arms. She struggled, but was too embarrassed to really make a fight of it. She subsided, but remained stiff as a board as he held her.

"It's n…not f…funny!" She stammered, earning a tightening of his arms around her. "You th…think no o…one would w…want me?" Hinata threatened, but the heat was gone from her voice as she struggled with the hurt his laughter brought her.

Kankuro finally sobered enough to pet her hair and hold her as he choked back his laughter. "Oh baby. Every man on this planet would want you! You have no clue how beautiful you are."

Slightly mollified, Hinata huffed and tried to turn away from his gaze. She never knew how to respond to compliments. "Then why are y…you l…laughing at me?" She asked, a tear streaming down her soft cheek.

The puppeteer sighed as he watched that lonely little tear. He leaned in to kiss it away, making Hinata catch her breath as things low in her belly turned over. "With the exception of Naruto, there isn't a man alive who has a chance at getting near you in that way."

"Because you're so tough, I s…suppose!" Hinata sniffed in disdain, but at least she wasn't tearing up anymore.

Kankuro shook his head and pulled her in closer for a hug, this time she wasn't so stiff. Despite her anger and embarrassment, it felt good to be wrapped up in his arms. Possibly too good, she thought to herself.

"No, because you are you. And you are not the type to entice someone other than your husband into your bed." He told her softly.

Hinata shook her head, not sure if this was a compliment or if he was making fun of her. "I'm too b…boring?"

"Shut up." He said quietly, without heat, as he drew back just enough to look into her eyes. "We're a pair aren't we? I have a hard time opening up to people, and you have a hard time believing in your own charms."

"I have charms?" Hinata asked after a stunned moment as all she could read in his eyes was complete sincerity.

Kankuro laughed, and this time she was more confident that it wasn't aimed at hurting her. "Now you're just fishing for compliments."

"So?" She whispered, looking up at him hopefully. "You didn't e…even once think I might b…betray you with another man?"

The puppeteer smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose before shaking his head. "Baby. You are all that is loyal and good."

"Why do you keep calling me 'baby'?" Hinata asked shyly, even as she blushed under his heated gaze.

Temari coughed to get their attention, having returned from settling up with the innkeeper. "Can we go now?"

Kankuro nodded and let go of his wife in order to shoulder his travel pack. Hinata did the same as she smiled sweetly over at him, basking in the sweetness of his glances at her.

Temari grinned. "Oh, Hinata? My brother calls all his girlfriends 'baby'."

Hinata stiffened as Kankuro turned to shoot Temari a death glare. "It's just an endearment that I'm fond of." He said quickly, turning to back to Hinata. "Don't you dare get mad at me again! I couldn't sleep a wink without you there!"

The purple-haired girl sighed, weighing her thoughts carefully before speaking. "I thought you said you slept like a _**'baby'**_ without me."

Kankuro groaned loudly, pulling a grin from Kiba as the Inuzuka headed out the door with the others following suit. "I lied." He admitted, then rushed to catch up with her. "But you lied when you said you could have a son by someone else."

Hinata's anger simmered down as she realized he was right. She'd spoken out of turn and out of anger, just as he had yesterday. She sighed, knowing she couldn't be angry with him for something she too was guilty of. "Fine."

Kankuro started to breath easier, then she started talking again.

"But 'baby' is out. It's a used endearment. I w...want one of my own." She looked at him sternly, hoping he didn't see that she wasn't as confident as she sounded.

The puppeteer scratched his head. "How about 'dear'?"

Hinata shook her head as the group headed down the street. "Too generic."

"Princess?" He offered.

Temari snorted. "Get real, baby brother. Princess is a name for a girl who expects to be waited on hand and foot. Someone weak."

Shino paused briefly, in midstep, and then kept on walking. Mentally removing the name 'princess' from what he called Temari.

"Hey!" Kankuro huffed as they left the small village and took off down the road. There were no treetops here. Oh, there were a few, but they were scattered in this more barren land. This was the pre-desert area. The lushness of the Land of Fire fell away as they traveled around the outskirt of the desert that dominated the Land of Wind.

Akamaru gave a questioning woof. Kiba laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think she wants to be called 'puppy', but thanks for the suggestion!"

Hinata grinned at the shaggy white nin-dog.

"Kitten?" Offered Shino helpfully.

Akamaru growled low and barked menacingly at the puppet user, showing his thoughts on _**that**_ particular endearment. The group dissolved into easy laughter as they headed out on the next part of their journey. Even Shino smiled beneath his high collar.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You want …what?" Hiashi sat at his desk looking utterly and completely stunned. Of all the reasons the Kazekage of Suna would want a 'private' chat with him, this hadn't been it.

Gaara stared at the Hyuuga clan leader a moment, his pale-jade eyes intent on the other man. This was one negotiation he couldn't afford to mess up. "I believe you heard me."

Hiashi nodded absently. When he'd sat down, he'd felt a little flustered at sliding into his chair as he remembered what had happened last time he'd sat there. But Anko wasn't here just now, and Gaara's words had driven all other thoughts away. Even thoughts as amazing as his memories of the spiky-haired woman.

"You want me _**not**_ to betroth my youngest daughter?" The clan leader shook his head slightly in disbelief. "Most come asking for her hand."

The red-head sighed and leaned forward, picking and choosing his words carefully. "The man who seeks to marry Hanabi without her knowledge or consent will find his life a living hell and nightmare. I've already lived through having a demon do that to me, I don't need a wife to do the same."

Hiashi nodded, then shook his head, unsure of what was happening. "So. You want my permission NOT to court my daughter?"

"Yes." Gaara sighed, sitting back up. "But what I particularly want from you is a written agreement not to betroth her to anyone else until such time as she either accepts or rejects me."

"But …but you're not courting her!" Hiashi pointed out, feeling like he was missing something important.

Gaara nodded. "But I will."

The Hyuuga clan leader laughed and shook his head. "You have me completely turned around. You're saying you don't want to court her now, but you will later?"

The red-head smiled, but there was no humor behind the expression. Whatever else was happening, Hiashi was sure the red-headed shinobi was in deadly earnest.

"She's thirteen. There's no way I can court her now."

"Others have begged for the chance." Hiashi said soberly.

Gaara stiffened, his mouth tightening in anger. "She's only a child."

The clan leader shrugged. "She's currently my heir. Her age didn't play into it much."

"Just as you married Hinata off at one year of age?" Gaara said harshly.

Hiashi had the grace to blush slightly at that. "That was a mistake that has happily resolved itself. Your brother is actually good for her, I am happy to say."

"And she for him." Allowed the Kazekage. "But you didn't know that at the time you married them off. Everything could have turned out much differently. Horribly."

"No, I didn't know it would work out." The older man admitted. "A fact I'll admit that I regret. The marriage could have been a disaster for my daughter. Still. Hanabi is almost an adult and I have been entertaining several offers for her hand."

Gaara shook his head. "Sycophants and climbers."

Hiashi grunted in agreement. "For the most part, yes. But a few are legitimate."

"You don't sound overly eager to marry her off, despite your words." Gaara pointed out, hoping he'd read the man correctly. Hiashi was an excellent ninja and an even better political animal. It was hard to decipher just what the man was thinking. Although he was sure he could take the Hyuuga in a physical battle, the Kazekage was afraid he might not be a match for Hiashi in this particular kind of battle. Gaara knew he was a stronger fighter than a negotiator.

Hiashi eyed the young man, weighing what he knew of Gaara very carefully. "No." He said, his voice measured and slow. "After seeing the results of my matchmaking with Hinata, I'm less eager to rush Hanabi out my door." Inwardly, he pushed the image of Kankuro having sex with his eldest out of his mind. The sight he'd seen, although purely by accident, had _definitely_ put him off the idea of betrothing Hanabi just yet.

"She's not ready." Gaara said simply, trying to keep things from getting too complicated. "Hanabi needs time to come into herself."

The Hyuuga clan leader steepled his fingertips and drew in a deep breath, thinking it over carefully.

"So, for the concessions Suna is willing to make on the matters we discussed. You merely want me not to betroth her to anyone else. While you **_don't_** court Hanabi."

"Until she's older. And ready." Gaara nodded, trying to keep the hope out of his eyes.

Hiashi was quiet for a long time before speaking up again. "What if, at that time, you no longer want to court her?"

Gaara shrugged. "I may not. Like I said earlier, I'm not in love with her. But she does intrigue me, and her ….spirit has impressed me." _To say the least_! He thought. "However, as I said also, she is still a child. A few years, and who knows?"

"And what if she wants to get married earlier, to someone else?"

The red-head laughed openly at that. "That is one thing I am sure is not going to happen. You do know her whole 'list' was not for your benefit, but for hers?"

Hiashi straightened at that. "How so?"

Gaara grinned. "She didn't want to be married off and felt if you were otherwise 'occupied' and happy, then you wouldn't meddle so much in her life, or those of her sister and cousin."

The clan leader of the Hyuugas wondered if he should be appalled or angry. Instead he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "If she thought that, then you're right and she is still a child."

The Kazekage stood and stared at Hiashi a moment. "So really, what do you have to lose? You gain some nice concessions from me. And all I ask is that Hanabi be allowed a few years before you betroth her."

"And that you get a chance to court her before anyone else." Hiashi pointed out. "And you still have those years to decide if she's right for you."

Gaara nodded. "Well, yes." He said quietly.

"Deal."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko was having a bad day. And when Anko was having a bad day, everyone around her better be having one too or she'd make it the last day they ever saw.

She sighed, finally backing off the Hyuuga gate guards. Letting the sweating and anxious men get back to their duties. Anko knew she had no reason to question them so much, since Misyu had been a trusted part of the household for so damn long. Still. Since she was miserable, everyone else should be too.

"Fucking trout." She muttered, drawing an odd glance from one of the Hyuuga branch family ninjas. No doubt the man thought she was talking about a bad lunch or something.

Anko scowled, and stalked away to find new victims to bedevil. Sex had never been something she dwelled on. It was what it was. Fun for the moment, then gone. So why had she dreamed about Hiashi last night? And why were memories of what they'd done yesterday still running through her feverish little mind? It made no sense. Unless she was sick?

The spiky-haired kunoichi coughed experimentally, no, she didn't think she'd caught the flu bug going around. Thinking of bugs, she wondered how Temari was dealing with the bug-ninja. Had she been right in guessing Shino was the thorn in her friend's little blond paw? Were they off fighting each other or having wild monkey sex?

Monkey sex. Hiashi. Fuck. This had to stop!

Anko fumed as she walked toward the house. Then she caught sight of the perfect victim and headed over to torture the torture master for a while. Ibiki looked to be helping the gardener pull weeds, a sight that actually tugged a smile from her. Anko made a few comments about his grubby state, but she was so lost in her own thoughts, it was several minutes before she even took note that the man's face was oddly swollen. "You lose a fight with a hive of bees?"

"No." Morino Ibiki said, refusing to be baited into revealing his true assailant. The best way to deal with Anko was kill her or ignore her. He hadn't resorted to the first option. Yet.

The kunoichi tilted her head to the side and looked him over. "You know, I think it's an improvement, honey-bee."

Ibiki only smiled at her and Anko frowned. "What has you all happy and unflappable today?"

"I'm engaged. Congratulate me, peach-pit."

Anko was so startled, she let the nickname pass for the moment. "Engaged? To whom? And why didn't I know about it?"

Ibiki chuckled. "Contrary to popular belief, you don't know everything. And I'm marrying Shizune, or rather, she's finally agreed to marry me."

The kunoichi's eyes went wide with delight. "Really? Oh honey-bee, that's delicious!"

"And?" Ibiki asked, waiting for her cutting remark. Anko always had a cutting remark, it was the way of things.

"Huh?" The spiky-haired woman said, envisioning Shizune with a naked Ibiki, but failing. She decided even her fertile imagination had to draw a line somewhere. "What do you two need?"

"Need?" Repeated Ibiki, still waiting for whatever smartass comment was coming.

"Present, honey-bee. Wedding gift." Anko poked him in the temple. "Or has love addled your brain at last?"

"Ask Shizune." Ibiki managed, surprised that Anko didn't have more to say on the matter. "You okay, peach-pit?"

The spiky-haired woman nodded. "Gotcha. I'll ask her next time I see her. Anyway, congrats!"

Ibiki sighed unhappily as he watched Anko head for the house.

The gardener looked at him strangely. "What's wrong?" He asked simply.

The ANBU division leader sighed. "She let me call her a nickname, twice, and didn't cut me off at the knees for it. Something's up." Ibiki went back to weeding, but part of him still wondered what was wrong with Anko?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro and Temari both stopped, with the blond going so far as to whistle a warning at Akamaru and Kiba to stop where they were.

Shino paused, suddenly on high alert. But he couldn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary. The land was almost completely barren. They were crossing a dune of sand that the siblings swore was the right way, and a path that kept them from the volatile border with some of the buffer territories. The sand siblings had also said the detour would be rather short.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, shading her pale eyes against the strong sun despite the hat she was wearing to shield her skin.

The puppeteer pointed, but Hinata couldn't see anything. Akamaru whined from beside her as Temari shook her head. "He's hunting."

"He?" Shino asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. His bugs hummed as they sensed his uneasiness, but he didn't have a target for them yet.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said while activating her bloodline limit. She looked where her husband was pointing and gasped. "That is a huge snake!"

"I don't see anything." Whined Kiba. "Nor can I smell it." Akamaru joined in the whine, not having sensed the snake either.

"Sidewinder." The puppeteer whispered. "He's fast, but not fast enough to catch the geckos, so he's set a trap."

"Buried himself in the sand?" Shino asked quietly. "But how to attract his prey?"

"Watch." Temari whispered. "See that small shadow, that's his tail sticking up. He wants the ants to think it's a blade of grass."

"Snakes don't eat ants." Kiba said, but watching nonetheless. "I suppose the ants are to attract the gecko?"

Kankuro nodded even as a lone gecko went to eat the ant who'd gone to inspect the 'grass'. Even knowing it was coming, the strike was sudden and fierce. Kiba whistled as the snake swallowed his prey.

Temari gave the signal to go on ahead. "He'll ignore us for now."

In silence, they skirted the reptile and went on, each eager to get off the sand and back onto solid ground. Even if that solid ground was rocky and almost as barren as the high desert itself.

Shino looked around at the harsh landscape in wonder. This was only the outskirts. How bad was the interior? He glanced at Temari curiously, was this the place that had shaped her?

o.O.o.O.o.O

By that afternoon, Anko's day hadn't gotten any better. She'd decided that she needed to have more sex with Hiashi. Just to get him out of her system. But the dratted trout wasn't even at home!

Unable to rid herself of her bad mood, Anko sat down in Hiashi's well-stocked library and began to plot.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hisako smiled prettily at Lord Hyuuga and offered him more tea. Hiashi accepted the tea, and discounted the smile. Five minutes with the woman and he knew he was up against a formidable foe.

"You don't care for Neji?" She asked him, her soft smiles hiding the backbone of steel.

Hiashi smiled back. This was the kind of thing he was good at. Gaara had thrown him off today. The Kazekage had laid out what he wanted and what he was willing to give. That wasn't a negotiation so much as it was a plan. A plan that Hiashi had agreed to accept. Hisako, on the other hand, knew how to play the game.

"What makes you think I don't care for my nephew?" Hiashi responded carefully.

Hisako smiled and offered milk for his tea, which he turned down. "He wasn't in the main house until just recently, I believe."

Hiashi nodded, the older woman was well informed.

"And will he remain there after the current goings on?" Hisako asked him point blank. Needing to know Neji's status before moving on to the next part of the game.

The clan leader shrugged. In all honesty, he wasn't sure. Neji was branch family, but moving him into the main house for 'security' purposes had felt …right. Hiashi thought the young man should have been there all along. He frowned at that thought. The reason why Neji hadn't been moved into the main house all those years ago, well some of it could be place on Misyu's miserable machinations. Still, not all of it. But he didn't want to admit to Yugao's grandmother that guilt had kept Hiashi from accepting Neji more fully into his house.

"Neji's father, is no longer with us." Hiashi hedged his words carefully. "The boy took his father's passing hard." As had they all, he added silently. "He seemed happy living in his small house and I didn't want to uproot him from the home he and his father shared." It was a partial truth, as far as it went. Hiashi knew that if he'd seen Neji almost daily, it would have rubbed salt into the open wound of his brother's death. A death his twin chose in order to escape the Hyuuga way of life, and him.

"And seeing your face, and not your twin brother, when he was missing his father would have been …disquieting?" Hisako asked gently.

"Just so." Hiashi nodded, not expanding on the subject. "Still, I should have invited him into the main house long before now." He found himself admitting truthfully.

Hisako smiled brightly. "Yugao is not the shy and simpering type."

Hiashi nearly choked on his tea at that. "No, I would hope not!"

"As is Lord Tomi's middle child."

The clan leader sucked in a breath and then bowed his head slightly in respect. "You _are_ well informed."

Hisako preened a bit. "It's not only the ninja around here who are good at gathering information."

Hiashi smiled warily. "I'll remember that."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Rose?" Kankuro asked his wife hopefully.

"Nope." Hinata smiled at him though, he really was trying.

"What's wrong with rose?" Temari asked, her attention caught. "They're pretty and smell lovely, and yet have thorns and can be quite hardy as well."

The purple-haired woman shrugged. "Rose was the name of our neighbor's dog. She was annoying." She shuddered, remembering the horrid little creature. "And she had a weak stomach."

Akamaru whined at that, giving a plaintive little bark.

Hinata reached over to pet him comfortingly. "Rose wasn't a nin-dog silly! She was a tiny little lap dog who yipped all the time and slept on a silk pillow."

Kiba frowned. "Rose is out then." Akamaru woofed his agreement, shaking his big shaggy head.

"Look, we're nearly there!" Temari pointed at where the sand gave way to rougher terrain and the others squinted, the change from sand being welcome. "The village is about an hour away from here."

Kiba sighed. "Dibs on the shower!"

Shino grunted, but didn't argue. A shower would be good, but what he was really looking forward to tonight was another chance to talk with Temari. He glanced at her through the shelter of his hood. It had been hot while out on the sand, but the bugs in his system helped regulate his temperature. Just another advantage to being a bug-ninja.

Hinata fanned her face with her hat and sighed happily. "You want to shower in our room first?" She offered her husband, even though she was aching with the need to wash off all the grit and grime from today's travel.

"You go ahead." He grinned as he eyed her, secretly making plans to join her in that shower. "Pumpkin."

Startled, Hinata stared at him. "I remind you of a fat, orange fruit?"

Temari grinned and shook her head. "In Suna pumpkins are a treat to be treasured. Our mother adored pumpkins. And if I remember right, no pumpkin pie was safe from greedy guts over there!"

"Oi!" The puppeteer protested, acting offended, but having a hard time hiding his smile.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi rolled his shoulders as he headed upstairs. The negotiations with Yugao's grandmother were still in the preliminary stages. And the woman was sharper than any tack Hiashi had ever seen.

Dinner would be served in about an hour and he wanted to freshen up. He walked into his large bedroom suite and sighed, loosening his robe as he headed for the bathroom. And stopped. He turned and stared at his bed in wonder.

Anko waved at him, smiling lasciviously at him. She was under the covers and if she was wearing anything underneath, he'd be very surprised. "Anko?"

"Trout?" She cooed. "Now that we've established identity. Can we get on with it?"

"I thought we both agreed that what we did was a mistake?"

"Fucking?" Anko shrugged. "No, I wasn't mistaken when I felt you pushing into me. I'm pretty sure I was purring."

"Moaning." He amended for her.

"That too." She smiled and gave him the 'come hither' motion with her fingers. "And I'm not sure I'm done with you yet."

Hiashi felt his body responding despite his better judgment. "I thought you were going to try and marry me off?"

Anko got tired of waiting and stood, and he found he was wrong. She was wearing something. One of his shirts. It hung on her small frame, and yet at the same time, it was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen.

She stalked him, but he was easy prey as he didn't back away.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime watched the group enter the small village with disbelief and an overwhelming sense of fate.

Hinata was here. And he was here. Hajime grinned happily as he faded into the background of the marketplace, watching. And Misyu wasn't here to stop him, or to tell him why it was a bad idea.

The former Leaf shinobi watched and plotted. He needed the perfect trap in order to kill his little cousin.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hope you like it! And if anyone has any suggestions for an endearment for Kankuro to call Hinata, let me know. I have some ideas, but nothing that feels 'right' yet. As always, please REVIEW!**

**Next update won't be until Friday or Saturday, sorry about that!**


	35. Just One of Those Days

"Damn, trout! You're in a hurry." Purred a delighted Anko as she shrugged out of the remnants of the fine linen shirt. A shirt Hiashi had just ripped in two with his bare hands.

Hiashi growled as pulled at his own clothing, although in a slightly less violent manner. His pale eyes never left her bare form, an erection to rival any hard-on from his youth throbbing beneath his robes.

Anko frowned as she saw the intensity of his lustful gaze. "You do know this is just sex? Right?"

The Hyuuga grunted his understanding as he pulled off the remainder of his clothing and almost literally pounced on her. Anko laughed as the two fell to the bed, rolling over and over each other and then back again as each struggled for the dominant position.

As Anko grinned up at him from her back, getting ready to kick his ass and climb on top, he played dirty. His mouth took possession of one of her breasts and he bit her. Not hard enough to be truly painful, but with enough pressure to pull a moan from her throat as her back arched in approval. _That's gonna leave a mark_, she thought, not at all disturbed by the thought. In fact, it only served to make her burn hotter.

The spiky-haired woman gasped for air as her lungs suddenly forgot how to work. His tongue lashed the nipple of her captured breast, while suction pulled at her flesh. Deprived of air, her body kicked in on reflex and drew in a huge gasping breath as a dark 'mew' escaped her lips.

She felt Hiashi's grin against her flesh, and her eyes narrowed. Like hell he was going to win!

Not knowing they were in competition, Hiashi was thrown off-balance as she levered one knee up and pushed with her heel hard enough to slide him an inch to the side. An inch was all Anko needed to turn the Hyuuga onto his back.

She grinned at him, sitting up to crow from her lofty position. Only there was a problem. The damn man hadn't let go of her breast! His pale eyes narrowed on her menacingly as her efforts to sit up met with a sharp sting and a tug on her breast, his teeth still in her flesh. Her chest wasn't overly developed, so to speak, and the whole mound was almost covered by his mouth. His teeth bit down slightly as she gave in and leaned over him, supported by two arms on either side of Hiashi's head.

"I believe that's mine." She teased him, then groaned as she realized he'd used the distraction with her breasts for his own advantage. Fingers found her wet heated center and sunk inside in a blissful rush. Anko wasn't embarrassed by how wet and ready he found her, she lifted her hips slightly to allow him a better angle.

With a sudden pop, and a cold bereft feeling, he let go of her breast as his hands grabbed her hips and yanked her upwards. Now off balance, Anko fell forward, nearly banging her head on the headboard of the bed.

She started to grumble about the mistreatment until she felt the first lick of his tongue along the lips of her hot core. Suddenly, every muscle in her body quivered. Anko twitched, not by volition though, as nerve endings revved up their little engines. But it didn't matter, for Hiashi's strong hold on her hips held her steady for his tasting.

"Oh fuck me." Anko breathed out, her vision going muzzy around the edges.

She felt and heard his chuckle as he delved into her body with his tongue.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn it!" Kiba whined as Akamaru gave him a confused doggy look. The Inuzuka pouted as he looked down at his nin-dog. "I really wanted that shower."

Akamaru woofed as if to ask why, but Kiba wasn't listening anymore as he himself whined and kicked at the dusty street.

Hinata reached out sadly and patted the shaggy nin-dog's head absently. She too looked the picture of utter disappointment.

Temari sniffed in disgust, then grimaced at her own stench. The way they'd come, over the sand dunes, had cut their time down and allowed them to reach the village before nightfall. She hadn't wanted to risk falling behind and having to camp out in an area along a very volatile border. She'd taken the safer, and shorter route, but the sand from the desert was invasive. She too wanted a shower.

Shino just stared at the burned out shell of the inn where they'd had rooms booked by Lord Hiashi. "Does this village have another inn?" He asked the wrinkled old man who was vainly sweeping at debris with a threadbare broom.

"Aya." The old man nodded. "But it ain't worth much. And you won't stay, I can almost guarantee it." He said, his dark beady eyes taking in Temari and Hinata. The women were dirty and tired and sweat stained, but still obviously women of worth.

Kiba moaned pitifully. "Just tell me it has a shower and clean rooms."

The old man shrugged. "I hear tell it has a shower, but I've never stayed there. So you'll have to come tell me if the rooms are clean. Me and the missus are staying in the barn tonight."

Kankuro started to ask the old man 'why', when Hinata spoke up. "Why are you sweeping soot like that, you're not cleaning anything?" She asked, puzzled.

Kiba rolled his eyes, making a gesture at her from behind the old man's back to indicate he thought the guy crazy.

"We was staying here when the fire broke out." The man said sadly. "Got the missus out and all, but she lost the ring I gave her for our wedding. Fell off her as we left. She's lost some weight over the years and it no longer fits snug."

Temari nodded and Hinata's face was the picture of understanding and sadness. "Byakugan!" She called out and activated her clan's bloodline limit. The purple-haired kunoichi looked through the rubble of the inn, frowning. Finally she grinned, "There!"

Kankuro followed his wife's pointed finger to an area where part of the chimney had collapsed. "Under the rubble?"

Hinata nodded. "There's a ring, actually, its two rings intertwined somehow."

The old man looked up, intrigued. "Aya. That would be it! I designed it myself when I was much younger." He looked over at the fallen stones and groaned.

"Can you tell us where the other inn is?" Kiba asked, only to be struck on the back of the head by both Temari and Hinata. "OUCH! What the hell?" He groused.

Shino eyed the old man and then the stones the man would have to shift. He slowly took off his outer coat and folded it up neatly before stepping into the soot and filth to help the old man find the small ring.

Hinata turned to look at Kankuro, who sighed and nodded, as he too headed in to help. Kiba groaned and whined, but once he entered the fray, he worked just as hard as the others to shift the stones and debris out of the way.

In almost no time, Shino held up one grimy hand with a ring between his thumb and forefinger. "This it?" He asked, as if it could be anything else.

The old man grabbed the ring and wiped it off, grinning as he saw the ring was basically unharmed. "Aya! This is it!" He crowed happily, looking at Hinata with his beady dark eyes full of gratitude. "I can't thank you enough, young missy. My wife has been fit to be tied over the loss of her ring. She hasn't had it off since our wedding."

Kiba groused and nudged Kankuro who shrugged back at him. Shino just took it all in stride as the man thanked the purple-haired beauty again and then sped off to show his wife what had been found.

"Sure, he thanks you when we did all the work!" Kiba sighed as he stared at his hands. They were so dirty that his hands looked like black talons or some such nonsense. "Now I really need a shower! Maybe we should camp out and find a spring or a creek."

Temari shook her head sadly, eyeing the filthy guys. "No springs or creeks around here. What water there is to be had in the pre-desert is well water."

"He told me where to find the other inn." Hinata spoke up shyly. "Though he said it wasn't for us."

"What did he mean by that?" Temari asked, genuinely puzzled. She'd been to this village a few times in the past, but had never heard of a second inn.

Hinata shrugged.

Kiba held out his hands in front of him, like he didn't want to touch his clothing with the soot covered appendages. Which was stupid really, since his clothes were just as filthy as the rest of him. "Lead on. We'll make do, I'm sure."

Kankuro grimaced as he too looked down at himself, then over at an equally filthy Shino. "Why don't we at least go check it out?" He said.

Shino nodded his agreement even as he ignored the still complaining Kiba.

Akamaru backed away from Kiba, refusing to go anywhere near the soot blackened ninja. His doggy nose crinkled and he woofed his distaste.

Hinata took pity on the Inuzuka and pointed down the street. "He said it was three blocks that way."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn." Whispered Hanabi as she finally reached her one of her favorite hiding places. In the shadow of the Hokage memorial, she hid in a small alcove once used by the stone carvers as a safe hole. A place to run to if there were any rockslides or anything.

Hanabi had been innocently buying some herbs that in the proper dosages could loosen a constipated bowel. She'd bought far more than was necessary for 'proper dosages'. The plan had been for Ibiki to have a very, very bad night.

But now, the joy of torturing the torture king had left her.

"_**I hear that the Inuzuka's are bringing in a lass from another village to wed to Tsume's youngest."**_

A tear dripped down Hanabi's cheek as she fought not to lose control and start crying in earnest.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn!" Anko held on to the headboard posts for all she was worth. In fact, she couldn't be sure, but she thought she might have cracked at least two of them in the past few moments. Who knew fish had such wonderful tongues? She might have to re-think his name.

Hiashi grinned as he nibbled, tongued and tortured Anko deliciously. Her moans were like ambrosia to his ears …and his ego. The spiky-haired woman might be trouble, and she might be annoying at times, but she was also hot. And for her to tremble and come apart like this …for _him_, well, Hiashi was not an unhappy man at the moment.

The world spun around for Anko as her body climaxed , her belly rolling over and over as she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it tightly over her face to keep from screaming aloud. Blinded by pleasure, it was with some surprise she found the world spinning around again. Then she realized it was just Hiashi changing positions.

This time Anko didn't protest being on her back as she felt him nudge demandingly between her thighs and plunge his rock hard erection deep inside her hot sheath. Her body wept for him as she screamed into the pillow once more.

Suddenly, the pillow was torn from her face, and her eyes focused on the hawk-like stare of her …lover? Partner? Sex god? Anko panted and moaned, arching up to meet his heavy thrusts as she amazingly started to spiral back up toward the edge. Pleasure swamped her as Hiashi rode her.

Anko's body was very tight, but slick and accepting as Hiashi pushed into her welcoming embrace over and over again. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He could already feel her womb tightening around him dangerously, and was very stoked to discover she was with him every step of the way despite her earlier release.

He reached between them, and flicked at the small button of nerves at the top of her entrance. She choked and came apart on him, surrounding him with her heated walls as her body pulsed around his cock. Her sheath milked him as she orgasmed, and that was all he needed to fall over the edge himself after three final thrusts.

Hiashi grunted as he came, pushing into her with all his strength as her body wrapped itself around him and held on for climax of the ride.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn it all to hell and back!" Hajime whispered as he watched from a distance. Hiashi must be really in a bind to assign Hinata a guard of no less than four jounin and a nin-dog. Never mind that technically Kankuro was her husband, he was still her guard.

There were several ways to kill her, but now that he'd had more than a few minutes to think it over, he needed to be cautious. Much as he wanted to smash her like a bug, he needed to be clever. Her death would be meaningless if he himself got caught or killed. Not that _she _had much of a chance against him, even with her Byakugan. But the Aburame and the Inuzuka were an obstacle. As were the siblings from Suna. Oh, not individually of course, but as a group.

Hajime slipped into a nearby establishment, which was little more than a shack. Inside, he saw that he was in an opium den. With a sneer, he was about to leave when he spotted someone …someone who looked …out of place.

Suddenly, the former Hyuuga grinned and cautiously approached the BINGO listed missing nin.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn." Whistled Kiba. The appalled look was on each and every face of the travel party as they stared …at the 'shower'.

It was bad enough that the second 'inn' turned out to be a modified tea house. One that did indeed rent rooms out. By the hour.

The tea house girls had turned their noses up at the young ninja, as filthy as they looked. And when you get turned down by paid companions who had seen better days, that meant you had to be pretty bad off.

Kiba whimpered unhappily. His oversensitive nose wrinkling at his own stench.

Temari stared, appalled at the toothless old geezer on top of a shaky wooden ladder. The man was pouring buckets of water into a small cistern over a ramshackle wooden enclosure.

Hinata shook her head as she eyed the rickety enclosure that was open on the bottom and the top, only the middle filled in with wooden planks.

Shino stared at the open air around them. The shower was located in the back of the inn within a small courtyard. So very not private. He shot a glance at Temari, and then the others of the group. "Well?"

"That water looks cold." Temari said bravely.

The old geezer laughed, spittle dripping down one corner of his mouth.

Hinata shivered, and Kankuro put his arm around her not realizing he was spreading the soot all over her.

"I'm showering." Kiba said, not caring anymore as long as he got clean. His nose couldn't take much more!

Temari shook her head at the old geezer. "I'm _not _showering with him operating it, seeing everything.

The old geezer grinned. "It's my shower, I operate it!" Three kunai thunked into the wood beside his head. The old man looked at the blades and shrugged unhappily. "You can borrow it, though. For a price."

Steep negotiations, and several threats later, the courtyard and the dubious shower was theirs for an hour.

"So. Who operates the shower?" Temari asked, looking around at everyone.

Kiba grinned. "You wanna do mine and I'll do yours?"

A moment later, as the Inuzuka was picking himself up off the ground, Temari was looking at her brother. "Can you operate that thing from down here? With your chakra strings?"

Kankuro shrugged and ran up the ladder to attach his chakra strings to the proper levers. "Yah. I'll have to carry water up after each person's done though."

Shino grunted. He didn't like this, but couldn't see another way to work it.

Temari didn't like it either, but she was more prepared. The blond kunoichi pulled off her sash and walked over to her brother. "Know how the cistern works?"

The puppeteer nodded, eyeing the sash and wondering what she was thinking. Then he laughed as she wrapped her sash around his eyes. "Temari? I'll be on the ground, not up there looking down at you. Besides, you're my sister!"

Shino grinned as Temari swatted her younger brother. "Doesn't matter. And those planks have knot holes and everything. Besides, you're the one who's always bragging he can operate Karasu blindfolded."

"Karasu, not a ramshackle shower." Kankuro whined, but sat down on a stool next to the outdoor shower stall. "Go ahead. I'll go last."

It was unanimous. Kiba went first.

The Aburame grumbled crankily as Hinata and Temari pulled him away. "Who says Akamaru gets a vote?" Shino mumbled unhappily.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn, that was fun." Anko and Hiashi lay in a tangle of arms and legs, sweaty and replete. Neither cared to move. Neither cared to discuss what had just happened.

Finally, the spiky-haired woman grinned. "Deer."

"What?" Hiashi asked, stunned. "Did you just call me 'dear'?"

Anko sat up, completely at ease with her nudity and grinned down on him. "Don't get all hyped up. Deer as in forest creature. Antlers. Think of me as the salt lick."

Hiashi frowned. "You can't call me deer, people will take it wrong."

"Damn it." Anko frowned. "I guess I can't call you 'hart' either."

"Heart?" The Hyuuga clan leader gave her an odd look.

She slapped his chest lightly. "Stay with me here. Hart. Also as in antlered creature."

"And you're my salt lick, I get it." He sighed, settling back down into the bed as she drummed her fingers lightly on his chest. "No, that one would be misheard too."

"Anteater!" Anko grinned triumphantly.

Hiashi frowned lightly. "They don't use salt licks."

"But they're good with their tongues!"

The clan leader closed his eyes briefly, not even bothering to get offended. That would take too much energy.

"Oh anteater?" She called softly to him, leaning down to blow enticingly on his ear.

"I'm not answering to that ridiculous name."

Anko smiled and bit his ear lobe lightly, before licking it. "You just did." She pointed out ruthlessly. "I think I broke your bed. I'd say I was sorry, but it was too much fun to regret."

Hiashi rolled his head back and stared at the headboard posts she was running her hands over. "Fixable." He declared.

The spiky-haired woman grinned. "Nice to be rich. You have to replace these often?"

The Hyuuga shook his head and smiled at her a bit sheepishly. "No, you're the first." He told her, then groaned and sat up quickly.

Anko pouted as he displaced her and ran around getting dressed. "What's up, anteater?"

"You're the first. Damn it …the first that I've …"

"Fucked. Screwed. Killed with utter pleasure." She offered.

"Really?" He asked, then paused. "No, never mind. I don't bring my …I don't bring women to my home. I have daughters with the Byakugan. It was never a good idea to …."

"I get the picture." Anko mused, smiling at him almost gently. "But Hinata is married and not home. And Hanabi was out when I got here."

Hiashi's shoulders relaxed slightly and he sighed. "Good." He stopped, his gaze sharpening on hers. "Hanabi was out? OUT?"

Anko nodded nonchalantly. "You assigned her a guard, surely?"

The Hyuuga leader redoubled his efforts to get dressed in a hurry. "She's been training here. There's no reason for her to be 'out' of the family complex. I didn't assign her a guard because she was under orders NOT TO GO OUT!"

"She may have returned already." Anko supplied calmly, even as she hurried to dress herself too.

"And what if she saw us?" Hiashi groaned, mortified. "What if she used the Byakugan and _saw_ us?!"

Anko shrugged. "Too late to worry about it now. If she did though, you'll know when you see her face."

Hiashi closed his eyes a moment in prayer that his youngest had NOT witnessed the recent hijinx in his bedroom. How would he ever be able to explain it to her?

o.O.o.O.o.o

"Damn, this is awful." Temari complained as she sipped the tepid tea. "You alright here? I'm going to go kick that guy who promised us 'hot' tea."

Hinata nodded. They'd already made a sweep of the 'inn' dining area and sensed no threats. And Akamaru was at her side. Kiba was cleaned up and out scouting the village for sign or scent of anything dangerous.

Shino was in the shower. Temari and Hinata had let him go second since the guys had gotten far dirtier than the women had, rooting around in the debris and soot. The girls were just hot and sticky from the travel. Although, Hinata grimaced, somehow Kankuro had managed to get some soot all over her back. So she too was eager to get cleaned up.

The Rock village missing nin slipped into the tea house subtly. She looked innocent and sweet. She wasn't either. She peered out from behind the screen to check out her quary. If what that man had promised was true ...the missing nin grinned evilly. This mission was going to make her rich beyond her wildest dreams.

The women of the tea house kept sneaking glances at Hinata as she sat alone at her table, silently petting the huge white dog at her side. There was some grumbling and ill wishes sent her way from the 'ladies' of the evening toward the young kunoichi.

Hinata was dressed plainly for travel, yet her gear and her clothing still spoke of high quality, and high prices. Her face flamed as she caught some ribald comments from a table next to her as a middle aged guy tried to get her attention.

No one corrected his assumption that this purple-haired woman was one of 'them'. Not one of them even smiled at her.

The missing nin watched, needing to find a way to get close to the young target. She looked around and saw one of the girls serving tea. Perfect. She'd lure one out of the room, kill her and transform herself into the serving girl's likeness. Get close, and …job done.

Akamaru, while looking the picture of contented pet, wasn't one. He was a nin-dog and he was on duty. He smelled the subtle scents of weapon oil, sweat, and the ugly smell of poisons. A ninja's smells. But not one of _his_ ninjas. The sweet heady smell of opium though, made the dog sneeze in disgust.

Hinata sensed the sudden alertness in Akamaru. She was Kiba's teammate, and had been for years. She knew how to 'read' Akamaru, and could almost understand him a time or two.

"Byakugan!" Hinata swiftly activated her ability and scanned the room.

Shouts of shock and surprise filled the room as she pulled out weapons from almost no where and leapt across the room in less time than it took to blink. Several women protested until Hinata came back into the room.

Well, flew back into the room, chasing after the woman she'd just smashed through the flimsy screen.

"Little Bit!" Screamed a few of the girls, recognizing one of their own being beaten to a bloody pulp by an outsider. A few of the women grabbed dulled eating blades and one even picked up a tea pot. "Stop, that's not Little Bit." One tall blond woman called out, loud and clear. "Watch."

The women settled back, while several of their patrons laughed and placed bets on the outcome of the fight.

The real Little Bit staggered over to look into the room, a hand at her throat where blood seeped through her fingers. "She tried to kill me!"

"Who?!" Demanded the tall blond in the back.

Little Bit shrugged and pointed. "The one who looks like she's me, but ain't!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn." Hajime heard the calls and shouts from inside the tea house and sighed, knowing the attempt had failed. He felt Kiba coming closer, and although he'd never personally met the Inuzuka, he wasn't sure the man didn't have something of his to 'scent'.

He retreated, all the way out of the village. It wasn't a total loss though. He knew where they were. Hajime smiled. It was only a matter of time. A small laugh escaped him. "Time." That was all he needed to succeed. And there was nothing prissy little Hinata could do about it, either.

For now he'd return to report to Misyu. While he traveled though, he daydreamed about all the torturous ways he could make Hinata suffer before she died. When he led the Hyuuga clan, when he took his rightful position.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Damn it all!" Hiashi wailed as he saw Hanabi's tear stained face. She'd seen him, no she'd seen _them_! Mortified, he tried to pat her shoulder. But Hanabi only pulled away from him and ran upstairs toward her room.

Anko stepped in front of the girl to stop her flight. "What gives, little rainmaker?"

"It's awful! It's plain wrong!" Wailed Hanabi, even as she tried to stop herself from speaking. "It's not right!"

Hiashi coughed. "It's a natural part of life. Hardly 'wrong'. Still and all, not something that I want you to think about, not yet."

Hanabi shook her head, confused. "You knew? Did you do this on purpose?"

Hiashi frowned and couldn't bring himself to look at Anko. "Not on purpose, no." He hedged. "Still and all, I'm a fair sight older than you and ..."

"Enough anteater." Anko crooned, shooting him a telling look that he couldn't read. "Hanabi is upset right now and we need to chat, girl to girl."

"Oh." The Hyuuga leader said, slightly taken aback. And more than a little grateful. Then he frowned. What would Anko say to Hanabi? Did he even really want to think about that? "No, I think I need to speak with her."

"No. You're dismissed." Anko told him coolly and pulled Hanabi into his study and shut the door as she made shooing motions at him.

Hiashi stood there a moment and then snapped his jaw closed. She'd _dismissed_ him? In his own home? With his daughter? And taking over his study? Was he going to stand for that?

He stood there and considered the alternative. Explaining the wild sex he'd shared with Anko to his 13 year old daughter.

Yep. He was going to let Anko get away with her upper handedness. Just this once.

_Just this once_, he repeated to himself.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Ah ... I'm hungry ...I missed dinner writing this ... (but don't review because of that. review to tell me what you thought!)**


	36. Knowledge is Power

"All right little rainmaker, what's up?" Anko asked as she almost pushed Hanabi into a chair.

The youngest Hyuuga wiped away some moisture from her eyes that were suspiciously close to being called 'tears'. She eyed the older kunoichi knowingly, then turned to stare at the closed study door. "He let you get away with that?"

Anko grinned mischievously and nodded. "Utter confidence in yourself, leaving your opponent in shock and not knowing what to think. It's a powerful combination. Listen, watch and learn."

Hanabi pondered that a moment, then filed it away in the back of her mind to be looked at later. It looked useful, if used correctly. "So, when is the wedding?" She asked, her heart flipping over as she thought about Kiba being married to someone else.

The spiky-haired jounin shifted uncomfortably then smiled to hide her unease. "What wedding?" Maybe she'd read the girl wrong and Hanabi _had_ actually seen her and Hiashi in a compromising position. A hot, orgasm producing position. A wild crazy position that left her wanting more. Anko crossed her legs to ease the returning pressure and smiled wider in an effort to hide what she was thinking about. Shit. It didn't look like she'd gotten Hiashi out of her system yet.

"Kiba's." Hanabi pouted and flopped back in her chair morosely.

Anko blinked and blinked again. "Okay, so not what I was expecting."

Her attention caught, Hanabi looked up to eye the other kunoichi speculatively. "Whose wedding were you talking about?"

"Ibiki's." Lied Anko without remorse. If the darling child had no clue about she and Hiashi, all the better.

"Oh." Hanabi shrugged. "I wondered if father was behind Kiba's engagement, to keep us apart. I didn't know Ibiki was engaged. Poor woman."

"Poor Shizune." Anko shook her head in mock sympathy. Actually, she thought the two might be well suited for each other.

Hanabi groaned. "Shizune? I thought she had better taste than that! Well, that scratches her off my father's list."

"Never mind that." Anko stared at the younger genin a moment. "Why are you looking like someone kicked your nin-dog? And why did you think your father had anything to do with another clan's betrothal?"

Blushing very lightly, Hanabi looked away and refused to answer.

"Got a crush on the Inuzuka boy have you?"

Still no response.

Anko sighed. "Look rainmaker, first crushes rarely come into fruition. Look at your sister."

Hanabi snorted in derision. "Like Naruto could see her anyway."

"And Kiba's looking your way?" Anko pointed out brusquely. When Hanabi refused to answer, she continued. "Has he ever really encouraged you? And don't say anything stupid like you KNOW he cares for you by the way he _doesn't _speak to you, or look at you. Be honest."

Hanabi sighed and played with her fingers, much like Hinata liked to do. "He's nice to me."

"Nice? As in polite?" Anko shrugged, not waiting for the girl to respond. "You need to move on to someone who notices you. You don't want to waste your youth pining after the unattainable like Sakura or Ino."

Hanabi scowled. "I'm not some silly fan girl. I don't follow him around everywhere and beg for his attention."

"Good." Anko sighed, girl to girl chats about crushes were out of her element. As far as she was concerned, this meeting was over. She'd discovered that the girl hadn't seen her have sex with Hiashi and that was all to the good. "Time to find someone else."

Hanabi watched the spiky-haired woman open the study doors and leave. Her father was still out there and she could hear them whispering. Probably about her. Hanabi frowned. She wasn't a fan girl. She wasn't! Like she was going to follow Kiba around and beg for attention? Bah. She was a Hyuuga. She'd kill her rival and win the shinobi. That was a much better plan. Except, she paused and sighed unhappily, that was outright murder.

Death was a way of life for ninja, but it was in the manner of sanctioned and approved missions. Not personal gain. Murder without a contract, well, that was beyond what honor could cover. She wasn't a fan girl, but she also wasn't a renegade nin.

Still, maybe she could drive the girl off without killing her. That wouldn't break the ninja code, just bend it a bit. Like Ibiki had when he'd questioned Neji. Hanabi cheered up a bit at that thought. She could always point at Ibiki's example if she got caught and blame him for the idea. It was perfect!

Smiling, she was about to leave her father's study when she saw a name on an outgoing letter scroll. Her pale gaze narrowed as she read it, then the other two with it. These were all names of men who'd asked her father for her hand in marriage. A fact she'd discovered through outright snooping. Hey, a girl had to be on top of things, right?

The fact that he was responding to all three at the same time meant ….what? Were two of these a refusal, while one was a marriage contract?

Hanabi scowled. It wouldn't do any good to free Kiba from his betrothal if she was forced to marry someone else!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari rushed into the room to see Hanabi beating the stuffing out of ….a serving girl? No. As the blond rushed forward to help, a strike to the chest had the henge dissipate and the image of the serving girl 'poof' out of existence. Startled, Temari struck the combatant with her fan and sent the woman smashing back against the far wall. Girls and their patrons scattered. A lone tea pot flew at the stunned assassin, striking just to the left of the woman's head.

A quick glance to the side, showed a tall blond woman already picking up something else to throw. Temari grinned. "Watch your aim, I don't want to be hit by mistake. It would make me cranky."

The tall blond nodded, and held on to the second tea pot as she watched the two kunoichi make quick work of the outclassed rogue.

Kankuro and Shino rushed inside, having heard the commotion from the courtyard. But when they got there, there wasn't much more they could do. The missing nin was trussed up like a holiday meal and sputtering mad.

Soft whistles of approval filled the room and Hinata turned to look at the two shinobi outlined in the doorway. Kankuro was still filthy and covered in face paint. Shino though ….Hinata smiled and turned to gauge Temari's reaction.

Temari ran her tongue over her lips and stared at what she'd been missing for over a year. "Forget something?" She called out, her voice a bit husky.

"Thought you could use the help. I was wrong." Shino pointed out, ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel. And sunglasses.

"I could use a towel." One of the tea girls called out, laughing. "Got one to spare?"

Shino didn't even bother to answer as he turned to leave.

Chakra strings attached themselves to the towel and tugged it away, sending the damp cloth sailing over to the girl who'd asked for it. "Don't you know better than to be stingy?" Kankuro crowed as Shino fled back into the courtyard, leaving a lot of sighing women with the mental image of a perfectly toned ass.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"False alarm." Anko whispered to Hiashi. "She didn't see us."

The tension slowly flowed out of him with relief. Then the Hyuuga frowned. "So, what's she upset about? And why did she go out against my wishes?"

Anko shrugged. "I'm not telling you the one, that's girl stuff. The other I didn't ask."

"Why not?" He asked curtly.

The spiky-haired woman reached around and patted his ass. "Not my place, anteater. You're the parent. Oh, by the way. We need to meet after dinner to discuss marrying you off." She needed him married. Married he'd be out of her life. Married she wouldn't constantly be wanting to throw him over the nearest piece of furnature and have her wicked, wicked way with him. She hoped.

"No we don't." Hiashi drew up to his full height. "I have no intention of marrying again."

Anko mock pouted. "There's going to be some mighty disappointed women in this village. Your guards tell me there's been over fifty women just today who've been turned away from the Hyuuga gates. Seems they were all 'just passing by' and wanted to pay their respects."

Hiashi flushed slightly as he watched Hanabi come out of his study. His daughter was no longer looking on the edge of tears. Now she looked ready to attack him. "Just what did you say to her?" He hissed to Anko.

But the spiky-haired kunoichi was at a loss. The anger and resentment rolling off the young genin hadn't been there when they'd been talking. "Dunno, anteater."

"Hanabi?" Hiashi asked slowly. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, father." The girl replied just as slowly.

"Then go get ready for dinner."

"Yes, father." Hanabi said in a dull voice that belied the spark of anger in her pale eyes.

Hiashi felt goose bumps as he watched her leave. Something was definitely wrong. "Are you sure she didn't see us with the Byakugan?"

"No. The secret is safe." Anko assured him.

Upstairs, a maid was smirking as she put away the clean towels in the master's bathroom. She turned and eyed the mussed and tangled bed linens. The cracked headboard even made her snicker with amusement. Mentally, she reviewed each woman who'd been in the house today. Grinning, she headed back toward the servant quarters. Oh, wasn't this a prime piece of news!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Fully dressed, and ignoring the disappointed cooing from the tea girls, Shino headed for Temari. He looked around for the missing nin, but didn't see her.

The blond smirked and shook her head. "Turns out the woman was in the BINGO books. Some Grass shinobi were even tracking her. We turned her over to them."

"And you two turned her over, just like that? Are we sure they weren't her allies?" Shino asked in his matter-of-fact logical voice.

Temari's smile faded. "I recognized two of the shinobi from other missions, and Hinata knew of the other's family connections. We're not stupid."

Shino backpedaled quickly. "That wasn't my meaning." In the past year, he'd forgotten just how tart Temari could be sometimes. Prickly too.

"Better not have been, bug-boy." She said coolly, then smiled to take the sting out of her words. "I've missed you."

"Where's Hinata?" The Aburame asked, wanting to grab Temari right here and now and needing to focus on something else to hold himself in check.

Frowning at what she thought was a dismissive comment, Temari narrowed her eyes on him. "Talking to the tea girls in the private dining room. Seems they wanted to give her a thank you for saving one of their own."

"Is that wise, letting her be alone with strangers?" Shino asked, thinking of his shy teammate with experienced working girls. "There's already been an attack on her, and we don't know why."

"Kiba's back and guarding the door to the private dining room. And no, you don't know the 'why' behind the attack." Temari huffed, her hurt and anger spirally upwards. "I know why, because I questioned the ninja before turning her over. Seems she was told that if she killed Hinata, the secret of the Byakugan would be hers to sell to the highest bidder."

Shino shook his head, trying to stave off Temari's not inconsiderable temper. "I trust your judgment, I just had to be sure. Though the reason behind the attack makes no sense. With all of us here, why attack now? There were too many of us and only one of her, or so it appears."

Temari shrugged. "She reeked of opium. Probably not in her right mind. Still, I wonder who told her about the Byakugan? That's the real question. That, and why you're ignoring me."

"I'm talking to you now." Shino pointed out reasonably. "Hardly ignoring you."

The blond smacked his arm with enough power to make him wince slightly. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I tell you I missed you and you ignore me?"

Shino leaned in to whisper to her. "If I showed you how much I've missed you we'd be putting on a show so explicit that even these tea girls would blush."

"Oh." Was all Temari could say as her internal temperature shot up into the stratosphere.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara was in the hallway, heading down for dinner when Hanabi came barreling around the corner. "Oi." He said and grabbed her shoulders before she knocked him down. "What are you doing in the guest wing?"

"Looking for you." Was the snippy response as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his room.

Gaara watched as she shut the door. "This isn't proper, you know." He pointed out. Being around her publicly was one thing, alone together in a bedroom with a closed door was another.

"Screw proper, this is an emergency."

The red head sighed. "Did a prank go awry? Who got hurt?"

Hanabi turned on him. "My pranks don't go wrong! And their not pranks, they're an expression of my feelings. Or revenge, take your pick." She stopped, and then sighed. "For the most part they don't go wrong anyway. Still, that's not it."

"So, what is it?" Gaara asked her as he watched her pace restlessly back and forth. "More advice on poisons?"

The girl shrugged, reluctant to bring up the problem now that she had the Kazekage's attention. So she hedged. "How do you know much about poisons anyway? You don't use them with your sand jutsus."

"Are you sure about that?" He teased, then sobered as she turned to glare over at him. "Fine. My brother, now your brother-by-marriage, uses poisons a lot. And Kankuro likes to talk about his work. A lot. And Temari and I have bought him quite a few different and unusual poisons for birthdays and gifts over the years." Actually, mostly Temari had until after that battle with Naruto, but no need to go into too much detail, he mused.

"I'm getting married." Hanabi words rushed out of her mouth, then she stopped to gauge his reaction.

Gaara snorted. "I doubt it. Not for a while anyway. Years."

Hanabi stamped one foot and looked at him snottily. "How can you dismiss me like that? I know what I'm talking about, and I know my father. There are three letter scrolls in his office all addressed to men who've asked for my hand in marriage. There's no reason for him to write all three at the same time except to accept one and deny the other two."

The red head sighed. "I didn't want to tell you yet. But those letter scrolls are all denials."

Hanabi's gaze tightened on him. "You know something."

"I know many things." He admitted slowly, not sure how much to tell her without setting off her temper. "I know that you won't be betrothed for at least four years."

Mentally running that through her head, Hanabi snarled. "Seventeen? Fine. That's a year over the age of consent. But my father married Hinata off when she was only a one year old! What makes you think he'll wait until I'm seventeen?"

"Because we made a deal, your father and I."

Hanabi choked on her own breath and coughed for a few minutes. When she recovered, she saw that Gaara was looking at her, but his expression remained unreadable. "A deal?"

The Kazekage nodded, his eyes never leaving her own.

"Are you asking for my hand?" She asked, her pale eyes narrowing dangerously.

Gaara shook his head negatively. "If I ask for you, I'm pretty sure I'll want more than just your hand."

"You know what I mean!" She shouted, then scowled at him. "Wait, you said 'if'. So you _haven't_ asked to marry me?"

"Not yet. Maybe not ever." Gaara admitted. "But I did make a deal with your father that basically gives you four years not to worry about marriage at all."

"What do you get out of it." Hanabi asked, ignoring everything else. "You didn't do this out of mere generosity of spirit."

Gaara snorted. "Generosity of spirit. You talk like a noble."

"Stop insulting me and answer my question!" She growled.

Pale-jade eyes widened. He hadn't been insulting her, not really. "What do I get out of it?" He asked, watching her give a brief nod. "Well, to put it plainly. I have first dibs."

"On what, exactly?" Hanabi asked suspiciously, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba sneezed and smiled as he leaned against the wall next to the door leading to the private dining room. Akamaru snoozed lightly at his side, resting.

The darling tea girls had no idea he could ear them through the flimsy door. Seemed like they were really thankful to Hinata for saving someone named 'Little Bit'. Huh, what a name.

He heard as the girls bemoaned the fact that they didn't have anything to reward Hinata with. Kiba smiled as he heard Hinata assure them she wasn't looking for a reward. He could still remember when he and Shino and Hinata were first teamed together. It was amazing at how much they'd all changed.

Hinata was coming into her own, a fact that delighted the young Inuzuka. He and Shino had at first sheltered her, before realizing that despite her shy manners, she was a strength to be reckoned with. Well, to be fair, Shino had always seemed to know she had the potential.

Still it was funny to think of that twelve year old girl and compare her to the eighteen year old speaking with experienced whores. That twelve year old would have expired from sheer embarrassment to be in that room. Not so the Hinata of today. Kiba grinned as he listened to the conversation without remorse. How was a guy to guard her if he didn't know what was being said?

Suddenly, his ears pricked up. Hinata hadn't really said _that_, had she? Kiba tried to tune the conversation out as he blushed from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You want to know what?" Little Bit murmured, shocked that such an elegant lady would want to know any such thing.

The tall blond, Mika, just grinned. "Oh my. Well, I guess sharing our knowledge could be considered rewarding. The question is, does your husband deserve such bounty?"

Hinata blushed and bit her lower lip. "It's for later. Maybe."

Little Bit shook her head, still in a bit of shock. She touched the bandage at her neck and sighed. "I do owe you. But ….how did you even think of …"

The purple-haired kunoichi's face heated even more. But she gamely told the girls about the time Anko interrupted her and Kankuro in the tent. And what she'd put her hand on, and later, what Anko had said.

Mika laughed and slapped the table. "Oh, that's too funny for words. And yes, you can kiss a man anywhere you can touch him."

Hinata sighed. "I touched it once. He seemed to like it." She looked away as she remembered how much he'd seemed to like it.

"Oh ho!" Mika and Little Bit laughed, with the tall blond reaching out to pat Hinata's hand. "I'll just bet he did."

"So. You want to drive your husband crazy." Little Bit shook her head, losing her shock in the amusement.

"No." Hinata shook her head. "I want to drive the memory of a former girlfriend out of his mind forever."

"And if it drives him crazy too, that's a bonus." Mika laughed as Hinata reluctantly nodded. "Ah now, listen up. First of all …."

o.o.o.o.o

Outside the door, Kiba groaned and tried to cover his ears. Not that he didn't want to know about sex. But the mental image of Hinata doing this with Kankuro …well, that was too much, even for him.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked from the end of the hallway.

Kiba whimpered, but nodded. "Just a headache." He didn't need the puppeteer down here right now.

"I came to get Hinata, it's her turn in the shower."

Kiba groaned and shook his head. "She's busy. Go get Temari and let her go first."

"You sure?" Kankuro asked, sending him a puzzled look. "And Kiba, you really look a bit green. Are you sure you're not still suffering from the flu?"

Kiba shook his head. "I'm fine. Food will fix me right up. Go get Temari. Hinata will be out soon." He hoped. He tuned into the conversation behind the closed door, and flushed again even as his mind raced. Women _did_ that?

Kankuro turned away reluctantly, heading off to get his sister. Maybe Kiba needed to be off guard rotation tonight. The dog-nin didn't look too healthy to him right now.

The Inuzuka sighed with relief as he watched the puppeteer leave. An evil grin crossed his face as he thought about the surprises in store for Kankuro. He wondered briefly about his own fiancé. Kiba wondered if she knew about any of this. If not, he'd have to find some way to tell her.

He grinned and pushed aside his embarrassment, listening in once more. He just had to keep the images of Hinata out of his mind and focus on learning something new.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Misyu slapped Hajime soundly. "Fool! How dare you jeopardize us in such a manner."

"I was disguised and she was full of opium. There's no danger she'd recognize me and tell them anything."

The elderly man eyed his son coldly. "How can you be so sure? Idiot. I have an idiot for a son."

Hajime's temper ignited and simmered under the surface. How dare his father treat him so?

Misyu shook his head sadly, shaking from disappointment. "If I didn't need you for this to work …" He left the rest unsaid.

Suddenly, something occurred to Hajime. Something dark. "You do need me though. Don't you father?"

The elder just sighed. "No need to state the obvious."

"Obvious?" Hajime crooned darkly, making Misyu a bit uncomfortable. Over the years he'd overlooked these 'spells' of his sons. Still and all, sometimes the boy made him nervous. It was a good quality though, he assured himself. It was a good thing for others to be nervous around a clan leader.

"What's obvious is that you need me. But in what way …do I need you?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Aw, must run. While I'm gone, I'd be very happy to get some REVIEWS to read when I get home. Please? Thank you.**


	37. Vultures, Lists, and Sunshine

**No, you're not seeing double. It's the same chapter again. Seems ...ahem ...imadeamistake ...yep. Thanks for the reviewers who pointed out to me that Hiashi and Anko had already had a conversation about her name being on his "list". Hopefully, this fix works. SORRY!**

o.o.o.o.o

Gaara stood silent and still as he waited for the obvious to occur to Hanabi. Honestly, he had not appreciated the depth of her temper. He watched her rant and rave and throw up her hands in the air. As Hinata's younger sister, Gaara hadn't been prepared for the virago before him.

Sure the two sisters looked similar. And he'd enjoyed helping Hanabi prank Ibiki, had even been impressed with the deviousness of her mind. Yet, underneath, he'd still expected some modicum of shyness.

Gaara dodged the second vase thrown at his head. He hadn't evaded her initial slap, however. He hadn't even tried, knowing that one to be coming and possibly even deserved. Gaara had not meant to inform Hanabi of the deal he'd made with her father, not yet anyway. In her mind, he supposed, he was acting high handed. He just wondered how long it would take her to realize …

Hanabi picked up a small clay pitcher that one of her Academy friends had made for her. Her friend's mother was a potter, and the pitcher was lovely and well made. It was also hefty enough to become a missile.

Pausing in her rant about the male gender, Hanabi eyed him as a potential target. He was fast, she'd give that much to the …the …. "Oh snap!"

Yep. Gaara mused, there it was. His sand flowed out of his gourd quickly enough to catch and cradle the pitcher as it dropped from her suddenly numb fingers.

"You …you … you're …"

The red-head studied her a moment, even her stammering was different from Hinata, although he'd be hard pressed to explain the difference. "Yes?"

"Y….y…you …"

"Kazekage of Suna." Gaara helped her out. "Guest in your home. Foreign leader. Jounin to your genin. Which is causing you the most distress right now?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Everyone finally clean?" Shino asked as he sat down next to Kankuro.

The puppeteer eyed the bug-nin suspiciously, but nodded.

"We can't stay here tonight." Shino said quietly, as he eyed his surroundings.

Kankuro shrugged. "I didn't think the girls would stand for it. But Hinata's made friends with some of the …er, locals. We have two rooms upstairs for the night."

Surprised, the Aburame heir stared at the puppeteer. "But this tea house is a brothel."

Kankuro grinned. "I know. Even Hinata knows. But she said it would hurt the tea girl's feelings if we didn't stay tonight. After just getting back in my wife's good graces, I didn't argue with her."

Shino shook his head slowly, his expression hidden as usual.

"Why did you cover up even more of your face?" The puppeteer asked quizzically. "Your expressions were well hidden even without the heavy hood."

The bug ninja sighed and debated on whether or not to answer. It went against his nature to talk about himself, or to give reasons for his actions. Yet …with all good luck, this man would soon be family. A brother-by-marriage. A little openness might be called for. "I bought it shortly after I got Temari's note."

Now it was Kankuro's turn to be surprised. The puppeteer stared at the Leaf shinobi a moment and then sighed dejectedly. "I'm not getting rid of you, am I?"

"Only Temari could do that."

Nodding, the former Sand ninja lounged back in his seat. "Why did my sister break up with you? What did you do?"

Openness was one thing, this was another matter entirely. "I did nothing. I suppose I should have questioned the note further, questioned her in person. It would have saved us both a lot of time and hurt. Still, the reasons for her note are her own."

"You're not going to tell me?" Snarled Kankuro, only to sigh and settle back again as the Aburame refused to respond. "She wouldn't tell me either."

Shino gauged the puppeteer carefully, then hesitantly made a suggestion. "Ask her again, if you really need to know. Just be sure you really _need_ to know. It's highly personaly to her. Temari might let you know now that I know, but then again, she probably won't."

A harsh breath escaped Kankuro as he considered the advice. "It hurts her that badly? And you're not to blame?"

Shino nodded 'yes' to both questions and left the puppeteer to ponder his next move very carefully.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Katashi was working in the old man's garden. He'd grumbled about it of course, but he didn't really mind too much. At least he was out doors and got to eat the lion's share of the produce they were allowed to keep.

The youth looked over at his guards and stifled a sigh. He knew better than to irritate the big bruiser named Aberu. The other man, Wakui, was easier to deal with. Mostly because Wakui slept a lot.

For men that had _his_ protection as their only order, they could be awfully surly. Katashi hadn't cared for either man since that time two summers ago when the old man had fallen and broken his leg.

Now, he was old enough, at seven – nearly eight! – that he might be able to fashion something to affix to his uncle's leg to allow him to walk on it long enough to get home. But at five, he'd been too little and too frightened. When he'd gone to the guards for help, they'd informed him that while Katashi was their concern. The old man was not.

And Aberu had only laughed when Katashi finally broken down and begged him for help. It was then that Wakui had actually offered to help, but only after Katashi had bartered away all of the fish they'd caught as payment.

Some guards they were! Katashi snorted and turned just slightly enough so the men wouldn't notice as he cut loose some early pumpkins. Aberu was carving some wod into something vulgar and wouldn't notice what he was doing. But he needed to hear Wakui's harsh snoring before Katashi could attempt to cart the pumpkin inside.

This was one treat he didn't care to share with anyone except the old man. Well, mostly because his uncle was the one who'd actually cook it. Still, Katashi's mouth was already starting to water.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi snapped her jaw shut, her eyes turning mutinous.

"You're not thinking of re-starting the Great Ninja War all on your own, are you?" Gaara asked her in a most reasonable voice.

His calmness only managed to grate on her last nerve. "No." She told him rudely, all snarly. "I'm contemplating ways to make your assassination look like natural causes."

"Is it any wonder I might one day court you?" He spoke softly, seemingly unaffected by her harsh tone of voice.

Hanabi gritted her teeth. "I'm taken." She announced.

Gaara's pale-jade eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, suspiciously. "Since your father doesn't know about it, I highly doubt the accuracy of your claim."

The young genin shook her head at him, her nose pointing straight up. "I mean, that my heart is already given. That's something even my father can't dictate. Nor you."

"I can marry you without your heart being in it." He told her bluntly, watching her catch her breath as her own eyes went wide. "Still, I'd prefer not to. I only intend to marry once, that's why I'm not offering for you yet. I think I like you, but you're only thirteen. We have plenty of time to court each other."

Puzzled, Hanabi picked up the pitcher her friend had given her, watching as his sand flowed back into the gourd he carried on his back. She considered throwing it at him, but knew that the heat of her anger had already passed its zenith.

"You don't mind that I love another?" She finally asked as she put the pitcher down on her dresser once more.

Gaara shrugged. "You're thirteen. I do not know the depth of your feelings for this 'other' you mention. But I can hardly expect you to drop everything and fall hopelessly in love with me on the spot. Besides, I don't like girls who do such things."

For a moment, Hanabi wondered if she should throw herself at him, since he didn't like fan girls. Her mouth tightened as she realized she couldn't bring herself to do that. Much as she'd made fun of Hinata's crush on Naruto all these years. At least her sister hadn't acted like Sakura and Ino once had over Uchiha Sasuke.

"So." Her mind racing much faster than her slow words. "What exactly do you want out of this?"

The red-head shrugged. "Well, I could have you thrown into prison for attacking me. I might even have you held until you become old enough to wed."

Alarming as those words were, Hanabi didn't believe them for an instant. "You just become my new Ibiki."

Gaara frowned, letting her think she'd gotten the upper hand. Inwardly he was thrilled. Pranking him might inconvenience him a bit, but he was sure he could handle whatever she came up with. And, having her plotting at getting back at him, meant she'd have to study him. Focus on him.

Little did she know, that by doing this, she was learning about him just as he was getting to know her.

Which is exactly what Gaara wanted.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Yugao with Neji?" Choked Anko as she stared in wonder over at Hiashi.

The two were dining alone as Hanabi had refused dinner and their guest from Suna had gone out for the evening. Still, there should have been others eating with them, which led Anko to ask about the missing nephew.

"He thinks I'm not aware of it yet." Hiashi grinned smugly. "Actually, I've already met with the woman's grandmother and initiated a marriage contract."

"Isn't that a little fast?" Anko asked with a slight frown. Marriage? Bah. Marriage was for suckers, romantics and those unlucky enough to have to have a legitimate heir. She was none of those things.

Hiashi shook his head in denial. "It's no faster than what Hanabi, and now you, are trying to do to me."

"You're old, anteater. You have less time. Neji is in the prime of his life." Anko said deadpan. "We have to make exceptions for you and hurry it up before you croak."

Now Hiashi choked on his shabu-shabu conger dish. Disturbed, he put his chopsticks down. "Not very nice. Considering who was having to clutch a pillow to her face in order to keep from screaming earlier. Seems the old man still has some life left in him yet."

Anko flashed him a wicked grin as she ate her own food. "Yah. And we have to find someone for you to share that with on a regular basis. Now, Shizune's out as she just got engaged. And Yugao is out too, if you're serious about shackling her to your nephew. Who else was on that list?"

The spiky-haired jounin's mind raced with names and faces, but each name and face seemed …off somehow. All wrong for the Hyuuga. "Fuck. Well, maybe it's good Shizune's out. Bad match."

"Why?" Asked Hiashi cautiously curious. "Not that I for once even considered marrying her. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Too similar." Anko shrugged halfheartedly. She could picture Shizune with Hiashi, and it was a boring picture. "You two would get along swimmingly in the office, and die of the doldrums in bed."

The Hyuuga leader snorted, trying not to grace Anko's comments with an actual laugh. He too was having difficulty picturing Shizune allowing him to tussle with her before dinner. Much less make those delightful noises as her sheath milked him dry. With a start, he realized where his mind was taking him. "No. I'm not getting married again, so the 'list' of women is a moot point." He said, ruthlessly pushing memories of great sex from his mind.

Anko sighed despondently. "Aw, vulture. You take all the fun out of life."

"Vulture?" Hiashi said mildly, then shuddered. "Never mind, I have no desire to know how your evil mind works. Besides, the list Hanabi had was silly. You were even on it."

Chopsticks stopped in midair as Anko's head swiveled abruptly toward him. "You told me that before." She asked, blinking at him. "You were SERIOUS about that? Your kid really added me to your list?" Anko had no delusions about herself. And one thing she'd thought she'd known for certain, she wasn't exactly hot marriage material.

Hiashi grinned at her, he'd seen the shock on her face before she'd shuttered her telltale reaction. He even took some perverse pleasure in her obvious discomfort. "I can't believe you thought I'd lie about it. You were definately on my marriage list. The one Hanabi composed." He pointed out, lest she forget that he _hadn't _put her name on the dubious list.

"You're making that up." She laughed uncertainly at him, bending back over her food. "The cook here is really, really good."

"Thank you, and yes she is." Hiashi said, waiting until she had a mouthful of food before continuing. "You were the name on the bottom of the list, but you were there."

Anko sputtered slightly, but managed to swallow her food without choking or dropping any of it. "Vulture, you might want to lay off of that. There's no way my name would be on anyone's damn marriage list."

The Hyuuga leader flashed her a knowing look. "You heard me. Your name was the last on the list. There was even a notation next to your name. It said you were too scary."

The eruption, when it came, was spectacular. The spiky-haired jounin's laughter was wild and Hiashi wasn't sure she wasn't going to fall out of her chair. And every time she managed to slow down, she only had to look at him to dissolve into side-splitting laughter once more.

Hiashi groaned. He didn't know what she found so amusing, but he'd wished she'd settle down and tell him. Although it was actually fun to watch her. Anko was a very bright individual. No matter where she went, she tended to draw eyes. Disapproving eyes sometimes, but still, always the center of attention. Except when on a mission. Then, he'd heard, you never would have guessed she was around even as she slit your throat.

Finally, at long last, Anko wound down on the laughter and settled weakly back into her seat. One, two more snorts, and it was done.

"What was it? That you made the list, or that you were scary?" He asked in reference to what had set her off into gales of laughter.

Anko grinned widely, enjoying herself immensely. "No, oh no little bait shrimp. I can't believe you were telling the truth about that! And I can't believe that your daughter thought highly enough of me to include my name. Now, I CAN believe she thought _**you**_ were far too fragile to be seeing someone as 'scary' as me." Her grin grew exponentially as his frown deepened.

"Now, don't get mad little bait shrimp. She was trying to protect your delicate sensibilities, or maybe even your hot body, from my clutches!" Anko crowed in delight as Hiashi scowled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"So, who's got guard duty?" Kankuro asked in the hallway outside their rooms.

Temari shrugged. "Don't know. We need a guard though, after what happened today. That missing nin might have friends or allies that we don't know about yet. Perhaps a two-person guard?"

"Unnecessary." Kankuro muttered as a shrill squeal was heard from another room. It was followed by a very masculine laugh. "With these walls, we'd hear an intruder from miles away."

Hinata blushed. When she'd accepted Little Bit's offer of rooms for the night. It hadn't occurred to her that she'd be listening in on the other girls practicing their …profession. "Maybe this w…wasn't such a good id…idea."

Temari chuckled, reading her sister-by-marriage correctly. "No, we can't skip out now. That really would be rude. Besides, I can stay up on guard. There's no way I'm sleeping in one of _these_ beds."

Kankuro grinned down at his seriously blushing wife. It was obvious she hadn't thought about the fact she'd be sleeping on a **_very_** well used mattress when she'd accepted the invitation to stay overnight. "Don't worry, Bright Eyes. We'll roll out our sleeping bags on the floor. It'll be fine."

"Bright Eyes?" Shino asked, puzzled as he looked over at Hinata's pale-lilac eyes.

The puppeteer shrugged. "Just trying it out for size. Besides, I like the way she looks at me all bright and eager when we're …. OUCH!" He glared over at the purple-haired kunoichi currently holding a kunai to his back. "Did you draw blood?" He huffed.

Hinata's hand trembled once, then stilled. "N ...Not yet." She warned.

Temari grinned widely. "That's my girl!" She clucked her tongue gently. "Still, being willing to draw blood is enough for tonight. Take my brother to bed before he gets into anymore trouble. I'm on guard."

Shino offered to stay up with her even as Kiba offered to relieve her at midnight.

Kankuro sighed as he rubbed at the spot where his wife had nearly stabbed him. "Kiba needs to rest tonight. I don't think he's fully recovered from the flu. He was looking awfully flushed earlier."

At that reminder, Kiba whistled and looked away as every eye turned to him. "I'm fine." He managed to say, sounding almost normal.

"He looks fine now." Shino said, eyeing his teammate carefully. As much as they squabbled, he did care about the Inuzuka. "Sometimes fevers spike in the early afternoon."

Hinata reached out and felt Kiba's forehead, then shook her head. "Cool. No fever now. But you do look a bit flushed." She told him, sweetly hovering over him.

Kiba shook his head at the predicament he now found himself in. "I'm fine. Not sick at all. I promise."

Temari didn't look convinced. As team leader she needed to know if Kiba was up to the mission. "Kankuro? When was he looking feverish?"

The puppeteer shook his head. "I can't say he was feverish, just that he was all red in the face. Flushed. It was when he was guarding the door for Sunny, here."

"Sunny?" Protested Hinata.

Shino snorted. "Her name means 'toward the sun', that's barely even original."

"Oi. I liked it." Temari nudged Shino with her hip, a slight frown on her lips.

Then all of a sudden, Hinata swayed. Kankuro caught her with a worried frown as the purple-haired kunoichi's usually pale face went stark white. "Hinata?"

Hinata stared at Kiba in horror as she realized that with him so close to her conversation with Little Bit and Mika, that he must have heard every word.

The Inuzuka laughed mockingly, even as everyone else looked worried. Akamaru whined, unsure of exactly what was going on. Some things just didn't translate to the nin-dog very well.

"You …you …." Hinata pointed accusingly at Kiba.

"Heard every word? Every detail?" The dog ninja grinned widely. "Yep."

Kankuro growled, making Akamaru sit up in approval. It had been a very good growl in the nin-dog's opinion.

"Just what did you hear?" Shino asked, not even a little amused and still a bit worried about Hinata.

Kiba shrugged, looking too innocent for the fun sparkling out of his dark eyes. "Oh, it was just the tea girls expressing their thanks to Hinata. Seems, they had some advice for our shy little teammate."

His attention caught, Kankuro's eyes widened as Hinata's pale face shot to completely red in under a minute. "They gave you advice?"

Kiba grinned, rocking back and forth on his heels. Ready to make a run for it if Hinata went for her kunai again. "Actually, Sunny there _asked_ for advice.

Shino stopped cold while Temari choked on a laugh and turned away. Kankuro though, was the most affected. Suddenly, his pants felt _waaay_ too tight.

The Aburame recovered first, shooting a glare at Kiba through his dark glasses. Not that the Inuzuka could tell, or even would have minded. "I'm sure the tea girls didn't give Hinata any advice you weren't already aware of."

Kiba grinned and winked at a horrified Hinata, who trembled with embarrassment. Kankuro wrapped his arms around her from the back and nuzzled the top of her head with his chin. He didn't know what advice his wife had asked about, but he couldn't wait to find out.

"So. Why were _you _blushing then?" Shino asked his dog nin teammate point blank. "Since you already knew it all."

Kiba shook his head and flushed a bit, lightly around the cheeks. "Aw, I knew about it. So do you, I'm sure. It's just ... Well, I've never heard it discussed quite like that before. From the woman's point of view, I mean. I never knew that women thought about such little details and techniques. I guess I never knew just how much effort went into it." He grinned widely. "I have to say, it was enlightening."

Kankuro leaned down to whisper hoarsely in Hinata's ear. "Well, pumpkin …care to enlighten me?"

Hinata nearly fainted at the thought of actually going through with Little Bit and Mika's suggestions. Much less the idea that the others would _know_ what they were up to in their room. "No!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, it's been a long week. And for some reason this chapter was difficult to write.**

**Let me say this loud and clear. There will be NO lemons or even hints of lemons for Gaara and Hanabi. She's only 13 in this story. I might, MIGHT, do a one-shot or short story about them when this one is done. Depends on if anyone wants to read it. But it **_**will**_** take place when Hanabi is older.**

**That's not to say there won't be more lemons. This is me. Of course there's going to be citrus in future chapters!**

**Anyway, as always. I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW please!**


	38. Likewise

**Yes, I made a mistake last chapter. Yes, I've gone back and fixed it (I hope!). Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still own no rights to Naruto or any other character therein.**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi hadn't thought Anko to be serious about marrying him off. But after the past three days, he'd have to assume he'd been wrong.

The Hyuuga clan leader sighed as he looked down his dinner table. Every seat was filled. His servants were ecstatic as they buffed and polished everything each day in preparation for the 'fun' during the evening meal. He didn't like being the source of their, or Anko's entertainment, but he was refusing to throw out his 'guests'.

The reason he was putting up with it at all, was sitting at his right side.

"More soup, father?"

Hiashi looked down at his eager daughter and stifled a sigh. Hanabi was having fun at least. And he could tell, that unlike his servants or that dratted jounin, her fun wasn't at his expense. Hanabi really wanted to find him a wife. Whether it was to keep him out of her life, or to keep him from getting lonely, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

After that night when she'd come home looking so devastated, she'd moped. She'd moped all day long. Her training suffered. They all suffered. Her bad mood had cast a pall over the entire household. Well, except for the visiting Kazekage, who was looking just a tad too pleased with himself.

Hiashi hadn't been real clear about why Gaara was still in the Leaf village. Didn't the man have his own village to run? When he'd finally asked though, Gaara had informed him he planned on staying long enough for Kankuro and Temari to return. The red head didn't seem outwardly worried about his siblings, but Hiashi saw the vague worry behind his bland expressions, when Gaara hadn't known anyone was looking.

Since the Kazekage's worry mirrored his own, Hiashi understood perfectly.

"I make an excellent shark fin soup." A woman three chairs down on his left mentioned. She leaned forward with a soft smile on her actually lovely face.

Hiashi frowned. He had no memory of her name. He'd been introduced to all the ladies before dinner, and her name had something to do with trees. No, not trees ...nuts.

"I heard your husband was often at the apothecary's for stomach ailments." Cooed another woman in mock sympathy. "People are always begging me for my ozoni recipe."

The first woman frowned at the brunette. "Ah, but that's usually served only once a year, at New Years. And really, how hard is miso soup with rice cakes? My shark fin soup was my husband's favorite."

"Didn't he die of stomach cancer?" Another woman piped up with a poisonous smile. "Now, with this fall weather, I'd think a nice helping of vegetable soup in miso would be just the thing."

Hiashi kept a stoic face as he slowly ate his food. His excellently prepared food. By his excellent cook. These women were ...he sighed and glanced down at Hanabi. The young genin was smiling from ear to ear as she eyed each and every woman at the table speculatively.

Anko grinned at him from the other end of the table, and even raised her wine glass to him in a mock salute.

Hiashi held on to his composure and turned to a young widow on his right as she explained the intricacies of cooking tofu perfectly and how that translated into being the perfect political wife. He couldn't see the connection himself, but let her drone on and on about it. At least she drowned out the other voices at the table.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"As a honeymoon, this sucks." Kankuro groaned, rolling onto his back.

Hinata sighed unhappily, feeling like she'd let him down somehow. "Please don't pout. I just can't ...not ...not ...not with people knowing what we're doing in here."

"I don't pout." Kankuro fumed, pouting. He sighed and leaned up on one elbow to stare down at her in the dark. "Alright. I understand the night in the brothel, why you couldn't then. The walls were too thin and the floor wasn't exactly comfortable."

His purple-haired wife nodded and stared up at him with her wide, pale-lilac eyes.

"Then, that next inn, well ...maybe I even understand what with those leering guys who were hassling you in the dining room. I still think you should have let me kill them, or at least hurt them enough so they'd sleep through the night."

Hinata blushed. "They were just young and stupid."

"Drunk." Kankuro stated baldly. "They were young, stupid, and stinking drunk. But Bright Eyes, what's wrong with tonight? We're not in a brothel. The walls appear solid enough. There's no drunk boys banging on your door. And pumpkin, you look delicious to me."

Hinata's blush intensified. "But they'll know!"

The puppeteer sighed and ran one hand wearily over his face. "We're talking about Shino and Kiba, am I right?" She didn't respond, but her face went even hotter. Kankuro sighed heavily. "You're married. To me. We're not only _allowed_ to have sex, we're highly encouraged to do so. It's expected."

"Stop that!" Hinata hissed as she pushed his hand off her breast. Again. "It's embarrassing! They look at me, and they KNOW!"

Kankuro frowned down at his beautiful wife, trying hard to hold on to his patience. "Kiba has been nothing but nice and hell, if Shino looked at you how could you even tell? I mean, c'mon! Those dark glasses? How do you know he's even looked at you at all?"

Hinata suddenly sat up. "Oh! I forgot to give Temari that lotion I promised to let her try." She started to climb out of bed.

"You don't need to run from me, I'm not going to attack you know." Grumbled Kankuro sullenly.

Appalled, Hinata turned and grabbed his arm. "No, no that's not right. Temari got a rash on her knee from those scrub bushes we pushed through earlier. She was complaining that her usual ointment wasn't working and I told her I had this lotion with aloe in it that might ..."

"Fine." Kankuro interrupted, then sighed. "I'll take it to her."

Hinata chewed her bottom lip uncertainly, then tried to tease him. Hoping it would lighten his mood. "You don't need to run from me, I'm not going to attack you know."

A snort escaped the puppeteer as he rummaged through her small medicine kit. "That's the problem. I'd be much happier if you did attack me. My skin is distressingly bite mark and scratch free." With that, he held up the tube of ointment and headed for the door as Hinata blushed beet red.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao walked into her house to hear her grandmother laughing heartily over something. Curious she peeked inside to see two of her former ANBU compatriots sipping tea with Hisako. She grinned. Diaki and Isamu always made her grandmother feel special the way they doted on the older woman.

"She walks in light while darkness shackles me, holding me from the heaven that lies within her soul." Diaki crooned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hisako cackled happily and clapped her hands in appreciation.

"Don't encourage him!" Yugao protested loudly as she entered the room. "He's been quoting the most horrendous poetry for the last week. I think he's in love."

Isamu choked on his laughter as he turned away. He coughed a few times before looking back at her. "No, he's just found this new author that he adores. That's all. Can't a fellow develop an interest in poetry without being in love?"

Yugao grinned and shook her head at their antics. "Not Diaki, and not you either. You've always liked the classics, but this ...drivel you're spouting is something else entirely."

For some reason, that sent all three of them into gales of laughter. Yugao sighed as she waited for them to calm down.

Finally, Diaki wound down and looked at her calmly before quoting again. "Her stern countenance and steel spine are a facade to keep others at bay. Yet her cool demeanor hides a tender spirit and soft touch which I long for each day."

Yugao sighed in disgust as all three dissolved once more into helpless laughter and glee.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi was hiding in his study when Anko found him. He watched her balefully as she slid inside and closed the door firmly behind her. "You're not here to drag me back out there are you? Because, if you are, there's going to be one hell of a fight and one of us might end up dead."

"Bah, Bait. I can't kill you and leave poor suffering Hanabi an orphan." Anko said, giving him a sloe eyed look as she leaned back on the door. She shuddered lightly and moved forward to plop down into one of the seats before his desk. "They're out there still talking about the finer points of how to prepare soup. Did you know there were so many ways to clean and chop a leek?"

Hiashi's shudder answered hers. "No. And it was knowledge I never sought nor wanted. You're the one inviting these women to dinner."

Anko shrugged and slid down wearily into her chair. "Maybe I'm going about it all wrong. Don't these women know that your cook is far better than any of them could hope to be?"

"Emi will be pleased you think so." Hiashi's lips quivered slightly. "The maids are all excited about these women, but Emi is getting fed up with them slipping into the kitchen to give her some 'pointers' on cooking."

"Really?" Anko sat up and eyed the door gleefully. "Maybe Emi will kill off one or two. That could be fun to watch."

A smile actually formed on Hiashi's lips for a moment before he shook his head. "No. No, we can't let my cook kill them. Bad manners."

Anko groaned and stretched, making her mesh clothing mold to her body in interesting ways. "And THAT'S why I shouldn't be on your marriage list, bait fish. Manners. Bah."

"So, when did I graduate from bait shrimp to bait fish?" Hiashi asked, ignoring her comment. He didn't need to point out to this kunoichi at least, why she'd be a disaster as a political mate for him.

The spiky-haired temptress waved off his question in favor of her own. "So. Any of tonights menu catch your eye?" She pouted slightly as he shook his head negatively. "Azami?"

"Too giggly. How can a woman her age act like that?" He groaned as he remembered the woman in question.

"Good. I thought so too." Anko sighed. "Leiko? She's from a very good family."

Hiashi grunted. "Yah. And she reminded us all of that at least 15 times through dinner."

"I only counted fourteen."

The Hyuuga clan leader shrugged and mimicked the haughty woman. "Oh dear, I don't think I could bring myself to eat using _bone_ chopsticks!"

Anko grinned evilly at that and then continued his imitation of Leiko by putting her nose in the air. "Fortunately, I brought my family's preference. Silver is so much more congenial, don't you agree Lord Hiashi?"

The clan leader snorted and shook his head sadly. "She'd be even worse in a political setting than that country woman, the one who used her left hand for the chopsticks. She was very rude to several of the other women, what was her name again? The one who kept talking about shark fin soup."

"Kuri?"

Hiashi nodded. "That's the one. I knew her name had to do with trees or nuts. Chestnut. You know, it's going to be cold soon. Roasted chestnuts sound good."

Anko smiled at the thought. "Roasted is good, but I really like candied chestnuts."

The man chuckled, and gave her a knowing look. "You like anything candied. Even men."

The kunoichi smiled at him and licked her lips. "That whipped cream last night was good, wasn't it?"

"No." Hiashi asserted. "I was good. The cream was icing on the cake, so to speak."

Anko shuddered lightly as heat washed over her body. Dratted man was right. He had been good. Very, very good. Too good. She needed to stop seeing him, even if was only for sex. Good sex. Mind blowing great sex. "Sumi is a very elegant woman, with a father in the merchants guild. She knows how to play the political wife well."

Hiashi nodded, albeit reluctantly. Numaka Sumi was everything he could hope for in a wife. Even better, she'd stayed out of the squabbling the other women had engaged in at the table. Her manners were perfect, her background was unimpeachable, and she was very beautiful. "I don't like her."

Surprised at how relieved she felt at hearing that, Anko frowned more at herself than at him. "Why not?"

Hiashi shrugged. There wasn't a single reason not to like the woman, but somehow, she grated on him. "Let's just stop it all. I don't need a wife."

Anko eyed him with amusement sparkling in her gaze. "Oh, but you DO need a wife, trout. Or you'll go back from tasty treat to cold fish."

"Why?" He asked, then held up one hand to forestall her answer. "No, not why do I need a wife. But why are you so enamored of helping me find one? What do you get out of it?"

The jounin kunoichi did him the honor of actually thinking over his question a moment before responding. "Torturing you is amusing to me, but then, you know that." She quirked one eyebrow at him as they both recalled last night's sexual romp, complete with 'torture' and silk ties. "And that's how it started. But I've discovered that you're not aways the cold fish you pretend to be. There's a hot stud underneath all that political savvy and high handed mannerisms. You need someone in your life."

Before he could think about it, the words were out of his mouth. "You're in my life." He paused and saw her eyes widen slightly. "For now." He amended to save face.

Anko grinned to hide her inner disquiet. "For now."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro moaned out loud to alert the two snuggle buddies of his imminent arrival. A rustle of movement, and when he turned the corner Shino and Temari had at least a foot in between the two of them.

"Can't sleep?" Temari asked smoothly.

The puppeteer snorted and handed her the small tube of lotion. "From Hinata, she forgot to give it to you earlier."

"I'll relieve you around 2 a.m., alright?" Shino asked the blond team leader quietly.

She nodded, but didn't smile. Kankuro watched her carefully, but she seemed a bit stiff throughout her shoulders. He waited until the bug ninja was well away before claiming the guy's chair. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked his sister solemnly.

Temari shrugged diffidently. "You too?"

Kankuro sighed and groaned. "She's shy. Doesn't want to do anything Kiba or Shino might misconstrue."

"Misconstrue, my ass." Temari chuckled. "She doesn't want them to KNOW."

They both fell silent again for a long moment. Finally, Kankuro let out a yawn.

"Go to bed. Hinata will probably cuddle with you at least. You'll get some sleep." Temari offered with a quick grin.

The puppeteer didn't move. "What about you?" He asked finally.

"I'm on guard duty." Temari huffed. "Sleeping on duty would be bad. Remember how Baki used to punish us for slacking off?"

Kankuro grinned. "Thought I'd never get the stink of sewer off me. Digging up and cleaning out septic tanks." He shuddered at the horrid memory. "It was effective."

"I'm fine." Temari said, touching his arm gently. "Go on."

The younger sibling eyed his sister. "It's always been us, Temari. The two of us watching each other's back."

The blond paused and watched him with a soft gaze. "I love you. You know that right?"

Kankuro looked away, embarrassed. "Likewise. You know that too, right?"

"Shino's asked me to marry him. Again."

The puppeteer grinned. "You'll be in the same town as me. That'll be fun. They don't know us well in Konoha. All the old pranks will be new again. Our children will play together and we'll visit 'uncle' Gaara often, and ..."

"And I didn't say yes, I told him I'd have to think about it." Temari interrupted him, looking on the verge of tears.

Kankuro watched her closely, trying to figure out what was going on. She looked so hurt. "You've lost me. I thought you loved the guy. Forever and all that romantic stuff."

"I do." She admitted reluctantly. "But there's more to it than that."

And finally, the floodgates opened as she told her younger brother about her pregnancy, and her miscarriage. He stayed silent as she teared up, offering her his hand to hold. She squeezed so hard he wasn't sure any of the bones wouldn't break. But he stayed quiet as she explained what the medics had told her. Finally, her grip eased as she explained Shino's reaction to her telling him what was wrong.

"So." He finally spoke up as she fell silent. "So, what's to think about?"

Temari laughed, but it wasn't light hearted, more sad than anything else. "I can't!"

"He knows, right?" Kankuro tried thinking it through as he spoke. "He knows you can't give him children and still the man wants to marry you. Sounds pretty good. I may have to actually like him. Maybe."

The blond shook her head sadly. "It's not just him, you know. Since we're of two different villages, then the marriage would have to be accepted by both elder councils. And his family. There's no way they'll let a barren woman marry the heir to one of their best families."

"Do I care?" The husky voice came from behind them. "Woman, you're going to be the death of me."

Temari turned, shocked.

Kankuro chuckled as he stood and stretched. "He came back while you were telling me about what happened. Some guard you are." He teased as he headed back towards his bedroom. He paused as he drew level with the Aburame. "Treat her right."

"Tell Hinata Kiba's out and snoring, and the room on the other side of you is empty." The bug master told him quietly.

The puppeteer nodded and bunched a fist lightly against the other man's shoulder as they passed each other in the hallway. "Remember, Temari. Likewise."

Shino approached the blond kunoichi at the head of the stairwell carefully. "Likewise?"

She smiled uncertainly at him. "A show of ...support."

"He'll be living in Konoha now." He told her in his quiet manner. "And if the councils won't let you marry in my village, there's always yours."

Temari caught her breath. "The Leaf council will never countenance letting you immigrate to Suna, not with the Aburame bugs and all."

"It won't come to that, I promise." Shino said and leaned forward to kiss her eyebrow. "Just say you love me and will marry me. We'll take care of the rest as it comes along."

The blond sighed as her stomach turned over and her blood began to heat up once more. "You can't be making promises you don't know if you can keep."

Shino watched her, then reached up to take off his sunglasses. Silver eyes stared at her, making her squirm just a bit. "I promise that if you agree to marry me, it will happen. One way, or another."

Temari let out a long drawn out sigh. "I love you."

He shook his head at her. "Wrong answer."

She shook her head sadly at him. "This can't work."

"Wrong answer."

Finally, she nodded. Knowing that without this man at her side, she didn't want to ever get married. "Yes."

One side of Shino's mouth quirked up before he lunged forward and gave her a quick, hard kiss that left her breathless. "That's the right answer."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The three were silent as they approached the gates of Konoha. One was lost in his own morose thoughts. One was angry. And one was fuming.

"Hey, Team Kakashi! Welcome back. Everything go well?" The guard at the main gate greeted them, but watched in puzzlement as Kakashi shambled on past him without a word or a nod.

"Thanks. The mission was a success." Naruto said shortly. The guard scratched his head in wonder. The blond shinobi was never this quiet. Never.

Sakura grunted at him, not remembering his name. Ever since Kotetsu and Izumo had finally made jounin status, she couldn't seem to remember the names of the new chuunin guards. She rushed forward to catch up with Naruto.

"Ramen?" She offered. "I'm buying."

"No thanks." Said the blond, sending the pink-haired woman into spasms of anger as she clutched at her hair.

"Stop it! Stop not talking to me!" She huffed and puffed angrily.

Naruto looked over at her snidely. "Why? You never listen to what I say."

Sakura fumed, feeling very out-of-sorts. Kakashi was acting all weird and now one of the 'rocks' in her life was acting out of character. "You haven't said more than three words to me since we left! If it wasn't about the mission, you wouldn't say a word!"

"You going to listen to reason?" He stopped and eyed her measuringly. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously on her.

The pink-haired girl stopped and sighed. "Fine. I'll admit that Kakashi is acting odd. But that doesn't mean we have to get him back with my mother!"

"He was on time for everything, not just mission stuff. And he hasn't picked up his book in days. Days, Sakura!"

Sakura grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. "Look, maybe she doesn't want him back."

"Then we drop it." Naruto assured her. "But, just go home and be honest. Watch her. Find out why she ended it between them."

"Alright, alright!" She yelped, and threw up her hands in surrender. "I'll go home now and see what I can find out."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed her hand, leading her down the street in a rush. "After dinner. I seem to recall you offering to foot the bill for RAMEN!"

Sakura groaned, but was so relieved he was back to his old self that she gave in with only the slightest amount of ill grace. She even smiled at him a few times during dinner, having forgotten how much she enjoyed his company.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro slipped back into bed, unsure if Hinata was still awake. The fall weather was playing havoc with the temperature. Days could still heat up, but the nights were dipping down low. He went to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket. Hinata had those cold feet that she loved putting on him at night.

He grinned as he headed back to the bed and spread the blanket out over the occupied bed. Seems his wife at least liked the heat he generated.

"You cold?" Hinata asked sleepily, wondering at the extra blanket. The night was cool, but not truly cold. Her husband, though, was from the desert. Maybe he wasn't used to it getting so cold. And they were heading north into the Land of Earth. It wasn't inconceivable that they'd hit some early snow as they approached the mountains.

Kankuro grunted as he slipped into bed beside her. "Kiba's snoring and the bedroom next door is empty."

"Byakugan." Hinata called out and took a good long look around her. She paused as she saw something interesting. "Your sister isn't alone."

"I know." He said gruffly. "But they won't do anything while their on guard duty."

So pleased was she with his acceptance of Shino being anywhere _near_ his sister, Hinata leaned up and kissed him.

Kankuro groaned and melted into the kiss, turning it from sensual to erotic in a heartbeat. "Oh pumpkin!" He managed as they came up for air, only to sink back into each other less than a second later.

"Shhhh ..." She whispered and pushed him onto his back as she leaned over him, trailing kisses down his chest.

"I thought you liked pumpkin." He protested weakly. Every time he reached for her though, she knocked his hands away.

"No." She giggled lightly. "YOU like pumpkin. Now, shhhh ...no noise. Kiba sleeps lightly."

"Hinata ...we're married, it's okay." Kankuro said, then stopped, going breathless as she kissed and tongued down his stomach. "Pumpkin ...Bright Eyes?"

But she didn't answer, not verbally anyway. Kankuro sucked in a giant breath and held it as her teeth tugged at the ties to his sleep pants. Not wanting to disturb or distress her, not wanting to _stop_ her, he fell silent.

The purple-haired beauty's bravery lasted until she peeled off his pants and got a good long look at what she was contemplating taking into her mouth. At first, she'd only wanted to kiss him ...there. But Little Bit and Mika had opened up a whole new idea for her. She swallowed hard, her eyes going wide with trepidation.

The eager puppeteer eyed her, seeing the color recede from her face. "Baby, you don't have too."

Color swept back into her face and Kankuro started to reach for her, when she reached out and grabbed him in her fist. He stopped cold. "Uhm, careful there." Kankuro warned her on a hissed out breath.

Hinata felt the throb of his heartbeat all along the hot hard length of his cock. She turned narrowed eyes on him. "What did I say a...about calling me Baby?"

Kankuro was not about to start a fight with her now. Not when he was on the verge of something good. And definitely not when she held a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy in her hand. Her lethal, highly capable jounin hand. "Lilac? Sunny? Princess? Puppy? Beautiful? Darling? Kitten? Angel?" His voice rose to a near squeak with each subsequent endearment.

She squeezed just hard enough to make him arch his back and shut up. Panting, he fell back and cracked open his eyes. "Pumpkin?"

"Back to fruit are you?" She smiled, appalled at her own actions. This wasn't her! This couldn't be her with her hand on his cock and bantering, could it? Hinata ran a thumb over the crown of his penis, delighting as he lost his breath and moaned, arching up once more. A feeling of power suddenly washed over her.

He was reacting so wonderfully, and she hadn't even done anything yet. Not really. Without warning, she leaned down, her hair tickling his balls unmercifully as she opened her mouth over him and wrapped it around his erection.

There, they both froze. Hinata stared up his body at him, and his wide, dark eyes drank in the sight of her with her mouth wrapped around him. Hinata whimpered, and the movement of her mouth around him made his whole body shudder and shake.

She smiled and reached out to cup him gently as she used her tongue as instructed by the tea girls. He bucked underneath her, and for a wild moment she'd thought she'd hurt him. But when her eyes flew up to his face, she could tell he wasn't hurting. Not exactly.

After exploring him a bit more with her tongue, it dawned on her that she'd forgotten what Little Bit had told her. Gathering her courage, she swallowed. The action drew him deeper down her throat, making her feel like she was on the verge of choking.

For Kankuro, her action nearly spelled the end. He was holding on by a thread as it was, to be suddenly taken so deep, with her wonderful hot mouth utterly surrounding him ...he shouted hoarsly.

Hinata sat up abruptly, looking around wildly before glaring down at him. "No noise, remember?"

Kankuro was past caring, aching so hard he was nearly weeping. He grabbed her and pulled her down. Hinata struggled, coming down on her hands and knees. This wasn't over, she wasn't done yet! She started to tell him so when he reared up and was behind her before she could open her mouth.

The sound of cloth ripping stunned her, but not as much as his sudden penetration. Her last coherent thought was a revelation. She didn't have to be on her back, or on top of him! She wondered if the tea girls knew about this?!

o.O.o.O.o.O

In his own room, Kiba groaned. Waking just enough to be sure that nothing was attacking. When he realized what it was that had awakened him, he grinned and rolled over to go back to sleep. "Go Hinata."

Akamaru whined, then he too went back to sleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay, already ate the cookies. But REVIEWS would be good too! LOL**


	39. What Did You Say?

Replete and very, very happy, Kankuro pulled Hinata up on top of him while they cuddled. He could feel her yawn against his chest. It was strange, even when they didn't have sex, they still ended up sleeping this way. And the time she'd slept in Temari's room? He'd found he could no longer sleep without her draped over him.

The puppeteer pushed the drowsiness away a bit as he frowned. He wasn't sure he was very happy about the change in him. Since when had she become so important that he could no longer sleep without her near? Kankuro's hand ran from the nape of her neck down the entire length of her spine to cup the curve of her butt in his palm. Near? This was more than near.

Hinata sighed, being tugged mercilessly into sleep. Every bone felt melted and every nerve ending in her body needed rest from over stimulation. She felt wonderful. As always, she kissed his collarbone and told him she loved him, but only in her mind.

"I love you."

Kankuro frowned as his hand tightened on her ass. He was about to ask Hinata what she'd muttered when his sex-fogged brain finally translated. Suddenly, sleep was far from his mind.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I'm telling you, it's just great sex." Anko frowned over at Hiashi over the breakfast table. A table delightfully free of strangers.

Hiashi shushed her, and activated his Byakugan to be sure Hanabi and Neji were no where around. Then he frowned as he saw something odd. "Why is Hanabi in the Kazekage's guest room?"

Anko shrugged. "I don't know. But I can guess, what with that stuff you told me about Gaara's deal with you."

The Hyuuga clan leader shook his head. He had told the spiky-haired hoyden about that, and it still surprised him that he had. Hiashi was a private person, at best. Even his first wife hadn't been in on his dealings for the most part.

Finally, his expression cleared. Of course! It was because Misyu was gone. His former advisor had often acted as Hiashi's sounding board on such matters. He made a mental note not to share anymore information with Anko. They were too involved as it was.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Neji greeted them as he entered the dining room, as he sat down a servant almost magically appeared and placed a full plate in front of him.

Anko watched in amazement. "Do your servants have the Byakugan?" She asked facetiously. "They always seem to know when someone leaves or arrives. It's scary good."

Neji frowned slightly at the question as he picked up his chopsticks absently. "Of course not."

Hiashi raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Are you sure of that? Since you weren't supposed to develop it either." He said with not a little chagrin. "You enjoyed unveiling that before me at those first chuunin exams, didn't you?"

Neji didn't bother responding, since it was true that he'd gotten quite a bit of perverse pleasure out of that moment.

"Wait, what?" Anko asked, confused. "I know Neji belongs to the branch side of the family, but still ...they are family, right? And the Byakugan is a bloodline limit, so ...what gives?"

The clan leader sighed and shook his head. "I was always taught that fate was implacable, immutable. And that fate had decreed my twin brother was lesser but for the order of his birth. A notion taught to me by my father, and my grandfather too."

Anko snorted in derision, earning a small smile from Neji as he continued eating.

"Lately, though. I wonder." Hiashi said, and bent down over his own plate as Neji's head snapped up in shock.

"What?" The long-haired young man couldn't have been more shocked to hear those words from his stoic uncle. Neji's face looked utterly stunned, as if the bedrock beneath his feet had suddenly shifted.

The kunoichi sat back and eyed the two Hyuugas. "I make my own decisions. I mold my own fate."

Neji swallowed uncomfortably, and had to cough a moment. Words like that often brought out the lecture mode in Hiashi. He turned pale eyes on his uncle and waited to see the man's reaction.

Hiashi stared at Anko a moment, then shrugged. "I'm no longer certain. Perhaps the truth is in the middle. Fate has set a course, but our decisions and actions act upon it in ways we don't know. Perhaps fate is less a steel rod, and more of a river. Large, wild and untamed ...yet still it can be affected in small ways."

Suddenly, Neji was no longer hungry. He'd come to this conclusion years ago, after those chuunin exams his uncle had already mentioned. Naruto had made him wonder about his family's philosophy on fate. But to hear his uncle talk like this, it was unsettling at best!

Anko eyed the clan leader a moment, reading his expression. "This is new to you, yah?" She asked almost quietly. "What made you change your mind?"

"I'm not sure it was only one thing." Hiashi admitted, putting his chopsticks down politely. "It was many things adding up. Neji's ...friends and colleagues were one thing. Over and over again, they fought against stronger opponents. Some fights they won, and others they lost. But they ignored fate and always strove forward even in the face of odds that would make you or I pause. And then, by ignoring fate, they actually changed it."

"Naruto defeating Gaara." Neji spoke up slowly. "Sakura fighting against Sasori and Shikamaru defeating that man who killed Asuma. A death that never should have happened."

Hiashi nodded slowly. "Fate still has a way of making her presence known."

"Fate's a bitch." Anko spoke coldly, but with a smile.

Hiashi and Neji both shuddered, but didn't comment directly. Instead, Hiashi turned to look at her and sighed. "Under different circumstances, it would be Misyu as clan elder instead of myself."

Shocked, both Neji and Anko were giving him blank expressions with their jaws hanging open. Neji finally shook his head in abject denial.

"It's true." Hiashi sighed. "My grandfather was clan elder, but only just. It seems his honored father had lost all his true heirs. War and disease had played havoc on the Hyuuga family and the main family was on the edge of dying out. With no sons or daughters left, he tried something desperate."

Neji was on the edge of his seat, almost literally. "What? What did he do?"

Hiashi shrugged. "He held a contest. He invited three women to vie for the position as mother of the heir. He slept with each one and decreed that the first one to go into labor, he would wed just before the child was born."

"And that child would be main family, while the other two would belong to the branch family?" Neji looked appalled.

"I'd have killed him." Anko grinned as she put down her chopsticks with only a bite or two left on her plate. A servant whisked out and took the plate from her in an instant. Anko stared off at the maid in wonder. "It's uncanny how they do that. Are you sure they can't see through walls?"

"No, they can't." Hiashi grinned. "Still, they probably know more about the family than even I do."

Neji waved a hand at them almost rudely. "Finish your story, what happened? Misyu's father lost to ...what, your grandfather?"

The spiky-haired woman sighed. "A race to be born. How sad is that?"

"Very sad, for the two who lost." Hiashi said, "According to my grandfather though, it was just fate. And nothing could have changed the fact that he was fated to lead the Hyuuga."

"Misyu disagreed?" Anko asked, wondering if this information had any bearing on the man's betrayal.

Hiashi sighed. "No. He never brought it up. It was his father that my grandfather always said was so bitter. There were accusations of cheating."

Anko snorted derisively, then chuckled. "How do you cheat in a birthing contest?"

"Herbs." Neji said, twigging onto what his uncle was saying. "Your grandfather's mother somehow induced her labor?"

Hiashi shrugged. "No one knows for sure, but that was the rumor years ago. I heard it from grandfather often enough as he denied the charge on his mother's behalf. He always maintained that it was fate that had him born first."

"Fuck fate." Anko chortled loudly. "Give me good old hard work and a good brain any day."

The Hyuuga clan leader winced at her crude words, but he didn't argue the point either.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Well?" Asked Naruto bluntly as he looked over at his former girlfriend. One he still hoped would change her mind, on several subjects, himself included.

Sakura sighed heavily. "She's in her room still. And still listening to that same damn song. My mom is wearing an old robe of my dad's, it's ratty and falling apart."

"That's so sad." Naruto said eagerly, drawing a frown from his pink-haired compatriot. "Well, isn't it good news that she's pining after Kakashi the same way he's pining after her?"

The medic kunoichi shook her head miserably. "I hate to say it."

"Go on." He urged, a big grin all over his boyish face.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath like she was about to swallow something nasty. "Help me get my mom back with Kakashi." She muttered almost too low to be heard.

Naruto jumped up and yelled in triumph, scattering a few birds and startling a nearby genin into dropping his dango stick.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao paused while clearing the breakfast table. Her eyes tracked her grandmother as she too bustled around, putting the food away.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Yugao asked suddenly. "I didn't hear the baker snoring last night, so what gives?"

Hisako grinned, her merry little eyes gleaming unusually bright this morning. "The baker? I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, dear."

The blue-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes, getting her knuckles smacked in the process. "Ow! Don't hit me. And don't try to pull the wool over my eyes either. I was ANBU and I'm a damn fine ninja. I know when someone 'extra' is sleeping in this house!"

The older woman grinned, revealing she still had all her own teeth. "Ah, but you see dear. I'm not a kunoichi. Nor a stealthy fighter. I'm not a ninja at all. And even I know when someone 'extra' is sneaking out of the house around three in the morning."

Yugao couldn't believe it as she blushed. An actual blush! Hayate would have howled in laughter. With a soft pang she realized that her memories of Gekko Hayate, while not fading, were becoming less hurtful and more comforting instead. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Just as she wasn't sure about this new relationship. "Neji was over last night. We were just talking."

Hisako gave a mock frown and patted her granddaughter's cheek. "Yah, I know. More's the pity. Want I should have the baker talk to young Neji? Give the boy some advice?"

"No!" Yugao shouted, then groaned as she realized too late that she'd fallen into one of her grandmother's traps. "No, that's quite alright."

"So, you ARE seeing the Hyuuga lad in a romantic sense?"

The blue-haired kunoichi laughed. While they'd not quite had sex yet, their 'discussion' of last night had not been completely fully clothed. "Neji doesn't need any advice, trust me."

Hisako smiled, utterly delighted.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara stepped into his room and knew immediately that Hanabi had been there. He checked his things very carefully, but nothing had been tampered with.

"A fact finding mission?" He mused quietly to himself, very pleased.

Sure, he was probably in for some serious trouble from Hanabi. And he was very happy about it too. Even as the target of her ire, it meant that he was her focus for the time being. And she was learning about him. A fact he liked very much.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki was one nervous individual. There had been no real pranks as of late. Oh sure, the little hoyden had put nail varnish on his soap a day or so ago. Meaning that when he tried to lather up, nothing happened.

That was more of an inconvenience than some of the results she'd gotten earlier. His swelling was gone, but Ibiki could still recall how painful it had been. Not to mention the sores that were caused by the topical poison she'd used on him.

So. It had been quiet lately. She was up to something, he just knew it. Something big and potentially dangerous. Maybe it was time for a preemptive strike.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata looked over at her husband as he picked at his food. She looked down at her plate, it wasn't bad fare at all. "Are you all right, Kankuro?"

The puppeteer nodded and flashed her a quick grin, but Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that something was different.

Kankuro snuck a glance at Hinata while she turned to chat with Temari. Had he heard her right last night? Or had he been dozing and had dreamed it all? But what if she'd really said it? What if Hinata was in love with him?

Kiba joined them at the breakfast table with a brash grin. He was all windblown from racing outdoors with Akamaru on their early morning walk, or romp as the case may be. "Sleep well?" He leered at Hinata.

The purple-haired woman blushed from stem to stern and looked down studiously at her fingers. "Y...yes ...you?"

Kiba winked at her. "I slept fine." He told her, then waited for her shoulders to relax. "But some strange noises woke me up really early. Nothing too exciting though."

"Speak for yourself." Grinned Kankuro shamelessly at the dog ninja.

Temari shook her head as she patted Hinata's hand. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could almost _smell_ her sister-by-marriage's face burning with total embarrassment. "Why do you tease her so? You're being awful."

Kiba shrugged and grinned as he served himself some food from the platters in front of the group. "I'm just letting her know that we know, and it's okay. Natural even. And no big deal."

Shino nodded. He and Kiba had talked it over this morning, trying to decide on the best course of action to alleviate some of Hinata's shyness around them. Her marriage did change their team dynamics, but they wanted her to know they were okay with it all.

Hinata looked back and forth between two of her oldest and dearest friends. They'd been through so much together. How could she have doubted their support now? "Thanks." She murmured, her eyes filling up slightly. "You're the best."

Kankuro watched the byplay between his wife and the two Leaf shinobi. He envied them their knowledge of her, their closeness. Did she love them? Did she love easily? Was 'love' a word she threw around casually? Like, 'I love ice cream' or what?

He watched Hinata closely, missing the intrigued look on his sister's face as she in turn watched him. How had this happened? And how did he feel about it? Kankuro knew he loved the sex. The sex was wonderful, when he could get it, that is. Still, she'd really been trying to please him. Coming out of her comfort level to learn new things in order to please him.

And what had he done for her? Feeling a bit small all of a sudden, Kankuro looked away.

Temari and Shino looked at each other, then back at the brooding puppeteer. What was wrong now?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes, it's a short chapter. But I wanted to get as much in as I could before rushing off today. I won't be able to update until at least Tuesday maybe ...hopefully. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**As always, REVIEWS are welcome and will make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading this far! This story is now (by far) my highest reviewed one, so THANK you to all those who review regularly or rarely ...you are all appreciated!**


	40. Of Love and War

Gaara was taking a walk through Konoha. Thinking. It had been a week now since telling Hanabi of his intentions. Well, really …his _possible_ intentions. After that, he'd been prepared for anything. After seeing her in action against Ibiki, and even helping her a bit, Gaara had expected something more.

What he got, though, was nothing. No reaction. She'd invaded his room on what he could only assume was a fact finding mission. Yet, nothing. No poisons, no explosions, no potentially hazardous misunderstandings, she'd done …nothing. Did she feel he wasn't worth noticing? That thought didn't sit well with him.

Gaara paused as he started across a small footbridge and looked down into the water. What was it that Hanabi was waiting ….**CRACK **...for?

Stunned, Gaara felt the bridge shift under his weight as his sand snaked out of the gourd and surrounded him in sand armor. He attempted to leap to the shore, an easy feat under normal conditions. But, as he felt the whipcord wrap around his feet, Gaara realized these weren't normal conditions. Oh. The _weighted_ whipcord. From the trap scroll underneath the bridge. Gaara relaxed and smiled, even as the water closed over his head.

Yep. She'd noticed him alright.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What do you mean, he doesn't live here? This is the address we have!" Kiba whined, looking pleadingly at Temari as she gave her team the bad news.

The blond kunoichi shrugged diffidently. "I can't help that. According to the supply merchant, Ibaraki Juroken really is a hermit. Like an old man living up the mountains alone kind of hermit."

Shino nodded, although he too was a bit disappointed. He wanted this mission over. Because once the mission was over, he and Temari could slip away without ignoring their honor or duty. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his hands off of her as they traveled. And seeing Hinata so cozy with her husband had only served to make him jealous. And that jealousy was making him feel petty. Shino didn't like feeling petty. What he wanted was …

"Temari!" Kiba whined. "So, we just go off and search the mountains for this guy? That could take forever."

"I agree." Shino said calmly. "Did the merchant mention how often the hermit comes into town? Surely he does so in order to collect his mail at least, and what supplies he can't make or grow for himself."

Hinata smiled suddenly, relieved. "Of course! My uncle _has_ to come into the village to get the packets my father sends."

The blond shook her head at them. "Bad news? He doesn't come into the village at all. Ever. Not for many years. Good news? There's a guy that comes in about once a month who picks up the packet for the old hermit."

Kankuro's ears pricked up at that. "So? When is the mystery man due to come back into the village?"

"Not for another week." Temari frowned, she too wanted this mission over and done with. It wasn't so much that she could _see_ Shino watching her, not with those dark glasses of his. But she could feel the burn of his gaze on her. A feeling that both thrilled her and terrified her. What if the Leaf council, or his family, refused their betrothal?

Hinata tried to keep the disappointment off her face. She really wanted to meet her mother's brother and tell him about the lies Misyu was spreading. She didn't remember much about her mother beyond a soft scent and a kind smile. Hinata wondered what this uncle was like, would he like her?

Kankuro had no clue what his wife was thinking about, but he could tell by her tension that she was worrying over something. He put his arm around her instinctually, not really even thinking about it. But she not only accepted his hug, she turned toward him and put her cheek against his chest as she nestled close.

The puppeteer gathered her closer to him, willing to share his heat and strength with her. Once more he marveled at how tiny she was in comparison to him, how delicate she looked. Oh, he knew intellectually that she was a fully capable jounin, but in his arms she felt almost fragile.

And she loved him.

Kankuro didn't know what to make of that. Was it really love? When she'd said that she was really sleepy from the great sex they'd shared. Had it just been the sex? He knew guys said things like that during sex a lot, and didn't mean it. He'd never done it though. Kankuro sighed, actually, he'd never said those words before. To anyone. But that didn't mean he didn't _care_. He just wasn't the loving type, that was all.

Akamaru whimpered and leaned up against Kiba, nearly knocking the Inuzuka over. "Watch it, boy."

Temari sighed wearily. "He's tired, we all are. Let's find our inn and settle in. Looks like we'll be here at least a week.

Kiba laughed and shoved Akamaru away. "No, he's fine. You and Hinata have been spoiling him the whole way here. Don't think I don't know about the extra strips of bacon or the 'little' pieces of chicken you feed him. Food from the inns are turning my fierce nin-dog into a kitten!"

Akamaru snarled and knocked heavily into Kiba, making the Inuzuka stumble into a wall. "Hey!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You fell in the water?" Shizune looked totally dumbfounded. "You _fell_?"

Gaara looked at her with his usual expressionless face, although the dripping wet hair detracted from the solumn look of dignity he was trying to portray. "The broken bridge had something to do with it."

Shizune shook her head as if to clear out the cobwebs. She'd been at her desk going over lists of things for her wedding, and ignoring the pile of paperwork growing on the edge of her 'in' pile. If Tsunade was playing hooky again, why should she be stuck doing all the work? Shizune squirmed at bit guiltily at that, but pushed it aside ruthlessly. She had a wedding to plan, and not much time. Ibiki was insisting they get married _soon_.

"The bridge …just broke." Gaara pointed out to her, feigning difidence. In fact, if his drop in the water hadn't been witnessed, he wouldn't even have bothered reporting the incident. "And I fell in the water."

"Yet you managed to toss your sand gourd onto the shore with no problem?" The Hokage's assistant was still lost. Here was an elite shinobi, the Kazekage of his village, and he had saved his gourd from a dunking ….but not himself? It made no sense. "My guard tells me you had to untangle your feet from some cords?"

Gaara didn't even blink as he lied. "Those were mine. My student has been in charge of packing them in my gear. I will have to speak with her when I get back to Suna, apparently they were improperly stored and came loose." He gave her a half-smile. "When the bridge broke."

The Lady Tsunade would never have fallen for this story, and he was grateful the Hokage wasn't here. Though, to be honest, Shizune didn't look like she was buying it either. But unlike the blond Hokage, the assistant wouldn't call him on his lies.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Shizune." Gaara changed the subject abruptly. "You're soon to be married I hear?"

Shizune nodded, grateful for the distraction. Still, she'd have to tell Tsunade about this.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao's hand slid through the silk of Neji's hair like a lover's caress. Only, they weren't lovers. Yet.

The blue-haired kunoichi watched Neji as he slept on the hillside where they'd been enjoying a light lunch. She grinned slightly, when she'd told him to pack a "little" food she should have been more specific.

A smile graced her face as she looked over at the remains of a huge hamper that had been filled to the brim with all sorts of delicacies. She wondered what the Hyuuga cooks were thinking, since she knew Neji well enough to know he hadn't cooked, planned, or prepared a single morsel of their repast.

They were picnicking in a private garden, one that had once belonged to Hiashi's wife. Yugao frowned slightly. Years ago, as a child, she'd thought the Hyuuga had killed his wife. He'd always looked and acted so coldly. Then, as she grew older, she forgot about it. And once she'd graduated the Academy, and even more so when she joined ANBU, Yugao learned never to take anything at face value.

Look at her own grandmother. On the outside, and to the village in general, her granny Hisako was the epitome of morality and structure. But on the inside, it had been Hisako who had shared her first bottle of rice wine with her. She'd said it was to keep Yugao from getting curious and trying it on her own. But Yugao knew that it was only to keep her from tattling to her parents that granny even had the wine bottles.

Her parents. Yugao sighed and looked down at Neji, watching his sleeping face in puzzlement. What would her parents have thought of her seeing a Hyuuga? More importantly, how did she herself feel about him? She had a bad feeling she was falling for him.

"A yen for your thoughts."

Yugao smiled sweetly and leaned forward to kiss the dark-haired man on the nose. "Cost you more than that. You're a Hyuuga, you can afford it."

"Branch family." He blinked up at her, his smile fading a bit. "I'm not hurting for money, but I'm no heir."

Suddenly realizing he was serious, Yugao knew his words went deeper than the surface meaning. "Good thing I'm not looking for a rich heir then." She said as lightly as she could.

Neji stared up at her face, reaching up to trace the line of her cheek while his thumb rubbed lightly over her lips. "I carry the curse seal. No child of mine can inherit the Byakugan."

Yugao let his thumb slip between her lips, then bit him sharply. Neji didn't yell out, but he went very, very still. Finally, she let him go. "You weren't supposed to inherit the Byakugan either, didn't stop you."

"No one knows why though." Neji shook his head. "The prevailing theory is that it is because my father and Hiashi were twins. And that as such, on a fundamental basis, we're closer to the main family than any other branch member."

Yugao bent down over him and gifted him with a long drugging kiss. She pulled back, feeling her entire body tingling in anticipation. "If that's so, then why didn't your father develop the bloodline trait?"

"Less talk, more lip." He murmured as his hands captured her head and he shot upwards to take her bottom lip between his teeth.

She laughed and followed him back down to the blanket as they melded together. Their kisses were long, steamy and thought-stealing. Before she knew it, Yugao was on her back with Neji above her and she had no idea how she'd gotten there. How did he do that to her? He could cloud her mind like no one else before him, not even Hayate she recalled with a soft pang of remorse.

Pushing such thoughts aside, she focused on the here and now. Her hands slipped inside his robes and dragged the offending cloth away from his muscle hard body. Neji struggled out of his top, allowing her free rein to kiss, lick and torture him with her mouth. A groan escaped him as her teeth found one of his flat male nipples and tugged on it.

Yugao fought to keep her shirt on, only because she had to let go of him in order for Neji to pull it off of her. He won the brief struggle and the shirt sailed over to join the remains of their luncheon. She gasped and panted as bare chest met bare chest.

"No bindings?" He asked in delight, having noticed immediately she hadn't bothered to bind her breasts today.

"No mercy." She growled and rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips. Neji watched her warily as she loosened his trousers. They'd never quite made it this far before.

Her hands found him, strong, hard and oh-so-very-eager. She gasped in a heated rush as he arched and moaned in ecstasy as she held this most vulnerable part of him. Yugao teased him deliciously with her fingers and then gave a shout of joy as he saw red, grabbed her and drew her down roughly beside him. Neji blinked down at her a moment, then shoved her hands away as she tried to help him divest her of the rest of her clothes.

Finally free of clothing, Neji kissed her toes that he'd just released from her sock and nibbled his way up her body. His tongue played havoc with her nerves as he discovered she was ultra sensitive behind her knees. Panting, she reached down to grab his long hair and pull him up along her body for another long, drawn-out kiss.

His hands found her knees as their tongues dueled and pushed them open wide. There was no need to touch her to find out if she was ready, as she kept whispering that she needed him 'NOW' between each kiss.

Neji positioned himself, and drew back to stare into her eyes. Last chance, he told her silently.

Yugao grinned at him and grabbed his hips in a unmistakable gesture. "Now." She told him hotly, her eyes narrowed on his.

He sank into her, nearly spilling himself at every tight, hot inch as she surrounded him. Taking him wholly into her body, and into her heart. There was a moment where she almost panicked, as she wondered if this was right for her. But Neji's weight held her down and she looked up and caught the look in his eyes as he possessed her for the very first time.

Love, honor, and total commitment looked down at her with those strange, pale eyes of his. He loved her. He honored her and saw her flaws and all. And he was totally and utterly committed to her. A tear leaked out from her eye, and she saw Neji frown.

Yugao arched her back, and took him as deep as possible, making him throw back his head and groan loudly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

At the gate of the private garden, a hand shook as she turned away. Hanabi frowned and deactivated her family bloodline limit. She'd been looking for her cousin, to get some advice on Gaara.

Hanabi snorted. Well, she'd found him! Only, Neji was occupied. A giggle erupted from her and she held her hand over her mouth in shock. Oh sure, she'd known he was in love with her sensei. But ….wow. WOW.

Ibiki eyed the girl as she rounded the old maple tree and leaned back against it. He already knew what she'd just discovered. He'd felt the chakra signatures when the two had met up over in that part of the gardens. He wasn't surprised by the pairing though. Not since the search of the Hyuuga house had revealed some pretty awful, but heartfelt, poetry. And he was glad for Yugao. He'd seen the changes in her since she'd started seeing the Hyuuga. It was about damn time.

The ANBU division leader pushed thoughts of his former colleague away, and focused on Hanabi. He felt a bit sorry for her, but didn't think she'd take any sympathy from him. Besides, she'd been leaving him alone of late, and that was a good thing. He'd meant to strike back at her, sort of a preemptive thing. But everything he came up with was far too dangerous …for her.

Seems, he was too lethal a shinobi now. The small pranks eluded him. And as much trouble as she'd caused him, he still had to admire her ingenuity. So he'd refrained.

"You going to stare at me all day?" She yelled at him angrily, letting him know she'd noted his presence.

Ibiki shrugged and walked slowly over to her. "You going to pout all day?"

"I'm not pouting." Hanabi told him, appalled at his assumption.

As he got closer, Ibiki was surprised to see she was telling the truth. She wasn't pouting, but she did look thoughtful. He wondered what she was plotting. "You going to use this information against them?"

If she was surprised he knew about Yugao and Neji, she didn't show it. Hanabi looked him over and shook her head. "Nah. It's a good thing between them. I hope." Actually, she really did hope it worked out for them. Still …there was the small problem of her father to consider. "If father accepts their relationship."

Ibiki nodded. He didn't know Hiashi well at all. But there was one thing he did know. It appeared the maids were getting used to Ibiki's presence, and even though they still ignored him, they were back to gossiping again. Seems Hiashi had a new bed partner. Maybe this was the piece of information Yugao needed for leverage into the Hyuuga clan?

He decided to keep that information to himself, for now. Unless it was needed. Instead he eyed the young genin who looked so forlorn. "If not pouting, why the long face?"

Hanabi shrugged, but didn't answer.

"You've been leaving me alone lately." He said softly, hoping he wasn't inciting her to start back up again.

Hanabi cast him a telling glance. "I admit to nothing." She said, drawing up to her full height, even though it wasn't much. Probably thought she was being tough.

The ANBU torture master just smiled. She had no idea how tough he could be. And he had no intention of telling her, not until she was ready for the chuunin exams. He liked students with spirit. "Are you done with me?" He asked bluntly.

The youngest Hyuuga sighed and shrugged again. "I have a new Ibiki right now."

Ibiki actually grinned to hear that. "Poor guy. I'll have to send him some bandages and medicine in sympathy." He paused as he watched her frown. "Finding him a difficult target?"

Hanabi shook her head. "He's strong, like you. But there are …complications." She looked over at him consideringly. "I'd rather not start a war."

Ibiki nodded and watched her walk off. A prank war? Ah, he missed the innocent fun of being a genin.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where's Temari?" Shino asked, having emerged from the room after getting cleaned up.

Kankuro shook his head in disgust. "Shopping with Hinata. Or Hinata is shopping, and Temari is guarding."

"And Kiba?"

"He and Akamaru are out scouting the village." The puppeteer told the Aburame. "And I was told in no uncertain terms I was NOT welcome on this shopping trip, and I was NOT to leave without a guard."

"Me." Shino said calmly.

Kankuro scowled. "I'm a jounin shinobi as well as you. What makes the girls think I need a guard?"

Shino shrugged, truthfully it would have grated on his nerves too. "Maybe they just wanted you out of the way." He suggested. "Girl talk."

The puppeteer's scowl faded as he thought that over. "Maybe." He allowed.

"There's a festival here day after tomorrow. The Yahiko Kiku flower festival celebrating the chrysanthemums as well as the fall foliage." Shino said, thinking the girls might enjoy that.

"Flowers?" Kankuro sneered.

"Girls LIKE flowers." Shino pointed out patiently. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kankuro nodded in complete agreement and fell into step with the bug ninja. "Where are we going?"

Shino shrugged. "Does it matter? Let's just poke around, see what we can find out about this old uncle. So far, no one we've asked as seen the man in years."

The puppeteer nodded as he sauntered down the village streets. They were officially in Earth Country now. He'd never been so far north before. "How did Hiashi get us allowances to enter this country?"

Shino shook his head, uncertain. "Fire is at peace with Earth. I thought Wind was too."

Kankuro laughed outright at that. "We are. Sort of. The noble lords keep squabbling among themselves, but nothing overt. But they're stingy about allowing those of the Wind Country across their borders."

Pausing, the Aburame stopped to look at the puppeteer. "Is Temari in danger, wearing her Sand headband?" Ignoring the fact that Kankuro still wore his as well.

"No." Kankuro said slowly. "No. We've got clearances, and like I said, they're stingy about allowing us in. But they've not closed the borders."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao and Neji dressed slowly, as the kept getting distracted by each other. Kisses ruled the day, not words. Finally though, they both started packing up the hamper.

The blue-haired beauty pushed her hair behind her ears as she folded the blanket.

"I love you."

A blush threatened her as Yugao turned bright eyes on Neji. "We've only just met."

"No." The dark-haired young man shook his head. "I've had a crush on you, like some idiot Academy student for years."

"A crush?" Yugao asked, frowning over at him, not liking the sound of that.

Neji nodded. "But it pales in comparison to what I feel now that I actually know you. Everything else just fades away. The actual you puts my crush to shame. I have no illusions about you, or myself. I don't know if we have a future beyond this very moment. But I do know that I love you."

Yugao felt faint a moment, before realizing it was because she'd stopped breathing. "I thought my heart died with Hayate. I really did. You've taught me I still live, not just physically, but emotionally as well. I even resented you a bit for that. For showing me I still lived, while he was gone."

Neji remained quiet, letting her speak her piece. But inside he was quaking with a fear that he didn't know he was capable of. "Marry me."

The blue-haired kunoichi choked as she stared at him, not believing she heard him right. "I think I do love you. Fool that you are. Otherwise I'd be running about now."

"Answer the question." He told her, his voice sounding strained.

Yugao laughed. "That wasn't a question, it was a statement."

Neji gritted his teeth. "Yugao, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Wife. Yugao's eyes went wide as panic threatened to overtake her. Her gaze settled on his pale-lilac eyes and she went still. "Why does this feel right?" She whispered, unsure.

Neji shook his head slightly. "You still haven't answered."

"Yes, you haughty Hyuuga whelp." Yugao laughed, then wiped away a single tear. "I never thought to find myself in love again. But somehow, you managed the impossible."

Neji let out a whoop of joy and grabbed her, swinging them both in a wide circle as he grinned up at her. Finally, he slowed and let her slide down his body as his lips sought hers.

After a long while, they came up for air, both grinning.

Then Yugao frowned as she framed his face with her hands. "Now. How do we inform your uncle?"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki stared, completely shocked to the bone, at his bride to be. "What do you mean, he _fell_ into the water?"

Shizune shook her head. "I don't know what to make of it either. The bridge was obviously sabotaged, but he refuses to admit it. And somehow, he got dragged down into the water."

The ANBU division leader shook his head in denial. "The Kazekage is too strong a ninja to be caught out like that."

Shizune snorted as she turned away to sneeze. "Oh, yah? Like you're too strong a ninja to be poisoned? You still won't tell me what happened."

Startled, Ibiki paused. No. No, she wouldn't. _Would she?_ Hanabi wouldn't prank a foreign kage would she? Her words came back to him clearly. She didn't want to start a war.

_**A war**_. Ibiki groaned. He'd thought the silly twit meant a prank war with someone else. Not a real war with another ninja village!

This changed everything.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hope you like it! Ah, the smell of citrus … LOL**

**I don't know when my next update will be. Maybe Friday, but I make no promises. And I'm going out of town for the weekend. We'll see. Like I said earlier, the schedule is tightening up.**

**Yes. I've decided on Hinata's new name from Kankuro. No, I'm not telling yet. And no, it's not been mentioned in the story yet. **

**Anyway, ta for now!**


	41. Getting Closer

Misyu was thanking the village medic as he left the man's house when he spied the two girls outside the cloth merchant's shop. He sucked in a harsh breath, then sped away from the startled medic as fast as his old feet could carry him.

He was not in disguise. If Hinata saw him, she'd know him immediately. And somehow, the former Hyuuga advisor knew, if she had her teammates with her …well, the Inuzuka's senses wouldn't be fooled by a simple henge. Not that Misyu could properly form the seals for that technique right now. Damn Hajime for breaking his arm!

Misyu's misery grew as he thought of the damage his only child had inflicted upon him, his own father! Hajime was losing his stability. Without the discipline forced upon him by the live of being a Leaf jounin, he was sliding quickly toward a precipice. How could Misyu have known that his son was so unstable?

Sure there'd been signs of it. Moments where Hajime was in total control and a ninja at the top of his game. Yet, how many times had Misyu had to step in and "spin" things for his son? He'd put it down to the problems associated with being so talented, the truly great often had to be "tended" by others.

Misyu frowned as he fled the village proper. How could he have been so blind? Now Hajime was almost to the point where he no longer listened. Misyu rubbed his aching shoulder absently as he headed for where the two of them were staying.

He needed to get them out of this area, fast. And he needed to do it without Hajime realizing that Hinata and her escort were anywhere around. They needed to move out in order to protect their one, true asset. But if his son knew that the girl was here, he'd want to kill her. Attack her outright. But one jounin and one injured chuunin wouldn't stand much of a chance against the lady and her husband, not to mention their guards.

Misyu just prayed that Hajime would still listen to him. So very much depended on it.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko was miserable, and she hated that. Feeling this way only made her feel weak, which in turn only added fuel to her already impressive temper. "Dinner?"

Hiashi shrugged lightly, forcing himself to appear like nothing was the matter. "You set it up, why are you surprised?"

The spiky-haired jounin frowned, unsure how to respond to that. "Because, trout, I'm not sure you're ready." She finally managed to say.

Surprised, Hiashi turned to give her a gimlet stare. "I'm not ready to eat in public? Anko, I'm not a puppy to be trained. I've eaten in public before." He joked, completely deadpan.

"This is a date." Anko could have kicked herself for saying that, but her tongue was no longer attached to her brain. She hurried to turn her words into something less revealing. "Trout? This is a date and you haven't been on one in years. I don't know if you can handle the stress."

"Stress?" He scoffed, wondering again why she was needling him. "Must I remind you that YOU sent the blasted woman the invitation? And that I knew nothing about it until her acceptance was delivered?"

Anko growled. "Numaka Sumi. I thought you said you didn't like her?"

The Hyuuga leader shrugged and turned away to straighten his already immaculate robes in the mirror. Despite his words, he was a bit nervous. "Technically, she's everything I could want in a wife. It seemed silly to turn her acceptance down, seeing as how _I already invited her to dinner_."

"I invited her!" Anko reminded him coolly.

"Exactly." Hiashi snapped, and turned back to the spiky-haired jounin that so loved to torment him. "And since I did say I didn't like Sumi, care to explain WHY you invited her to go out to eat with me tonight?"

Anko shrugged and looked away, fiddling with some of the things on his desk. Why had she? Even she wasn't sure at this point. Had she felt that Sumi was a safe choice since Hiashi hadn't seemed taken with the elegant widow? That was unacceptable. Anko straightened to her full height, which was still less than his. "She's perfect for you."

Disappointed, but unsure what he wanted her to say, Hiashi shook his head at her. Anko was leaning against his desk, and several stacks of papers were now in danger of being knocked off onto the floor. Instead of calling her attention to the precarious stacks, he reached out to straighten them.

Anko sucked in a breath as his arm slid by her. She caught a whiff of his male scent and her body automatically went into damp and tingly mode. Damn it! He didn't wear cologne, so what about the smell of simple soap and his own being drew her so?

Hiashi caught his breath as he looked into her eyes, catching the small widening of her eyes and the slightest clenching of the muscles around her mouth. His own eyes narrowed dangerously.

Anko read his expression, though to most it would appear as if his face hadn't changed at all. But she could read him just fine. "Hungry trout?" She purred seductively.

"Does that make you the worm to my hungry fish?" He teased as one hand came up to cup her breast through her mesh shirt, his thumb flicking over the already hardened nub.

Anko grinned and reached down and into his robes to wrap her hand around his impressive erection. "I have the worm here." She teased breathlessly.

"Oi woman, have mercy. That's not a worm, it's at least a spear." He told her gruffly, his breath hitching as he started to divest her of trifling things. Like clothing. "A big spear."

Anko's fist tightened slightly, drawing a groan from her lover. She purred at him even as her body clamored for more. "You can't go on your date with THIS. We need to do something to make sure you're decent in public."

"Got anything in mind?" He smirked.

Anko leaned forward and whispered some things in his ear.

Hiashi groaned even as he grabbed her, delightfully shocked by her suggestions.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Having ushered a completely bewildered, and slightly irritated, Shizune out the door. Ibiki turned to finding Hanabi.

The young genin took him a while to track down, almost ten minutes. Ibiki grinned, oh if only she was interested in a career in ANBU. That is, if she could keep from re-igniting the Great War.

"Contemplating mayhem?" He asked quietly, looking around the rather large work shed. Ibiki shook his head in amazement at all the sharp and lethal instruments kept here just to tend the grounds. Still, he mused, the Hyuuga grounds _were_ rather large.

"Shhh." Hanabi shot him a supremely annoyed look. "You'll disturb her."

Her? Ibiki drew closer and followed the young girl's line of sight. "It's late in the season for kittens, isn't it?"

Hanabi nodded and pointed at the mother cat now eyeing the two of them cautiously, even as she fed her young charges. "Tell her that, not me."

Ibiki eyed the young brood a moment, before turning to study the young girl next to him. She looked so innocent and sweet. The ultimate cover. He grinned. "No starting wars."

Startled, but trying to hide it, Hanabi shrugged, admitting little. "He deserves it."

"The Kazekage?" Ibiki asked, deliberately stressing that Gaara was the leader of a foreign ninja village.

"The jerk." She replied, stressing what she thought to be most important.

Sighing, the ANBU torture division leader decided that dealing with young girls was not his strongest point. "Why is Gaara a jerk?" He finally asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Still, he needed to find out what was going on.

Hanabi mumbled something and he had to prod her to repeat it. "Because he's not courting me!" She finally snapped at him, her feathers completely ruffled by now.

Ibiki sighed deeply. "So, you want him to court you?" Shit. This was about a crush.

The Hyuuga heiress drew back, deeply offended. "Of course not! He's a jerk!"

Shaking his head, the scarred man just couldn't put the pieces together correctly. It was a bit humbling since he made his living extracting and putting together information. "So, he's your new vic…., er …the new Ibiki because he's _**not**_ courting you. And yet you don't want him to court you?"

"Exactly." Hanabi huffed, knowing she was being unfair and leaving out information. Finally, she relented just a little. "He got my father to agree not to marry me off to anyone else, and to leave the field open for him."

Ibiki still wasn't seeing it. "So, he IS courting you?"

"NO!" Hanabi growled and stamped one small foot to emphasize her disdain for the other man's powers of deductive reasoning. "The jerk cleared the field so he could see_** if**_ he wanted to court me, _**maybe**_ …in the future."

An inkling. Ibiki was finally starting to follow the twists of her thinking. "So, was there someone else you wanted to marry? Someone you didn't want cleared from the field?"

"Yes. And No." She answered both questions truthfully, then wondered why she was sharing confidences with this man.

"Yes, there's someone you like. And yet no, they weren't courting you either." Ibiki nodded, even as she flashed him a dark look. "Is this person afraid of Gaara? Will the Kazekage's attention chase him off?" He was sure he'd finally arrived at the right answer.

Hanabi smirked. "As if!" She chortled proudly. "Naw, he's not scared of anyone."

Ibiki was confused again. It was becoming annoying, he didn't like being confused. Nor did he like playing confidant to a young genin's love life. Still, he needed to steer her clear of provoking any political incidents. Or starting any ninja wars.

Hanabi ignored him as she watched the kittens with a sad smile. "The one I like, is marrying someone else. And pranks won't change that."

Ibiki drew in a sharp breath. "Plotting a murder?" He wouldn't put it past her.

The Hyuuga genin shook her head gently. "Can't think of a way to do it without breaking every code of honor I have, ninja, Leaf, and Hyuuga. Oh, I _could _kill her, no problem …but …it would break everything I believe in."

"I'm sorry." He told her, and was surprised to find he actually meant it.

"Me too." She admitted, then scrunched up her face in a funny little expression. "Why did you have to turn out to be nice?"

Ibiki shrugged, a bit bemused by her comment. Most kids were scared of him, he actually preferred it that way. Nice wasn't a tag most would hang on him. "So, no starting wars?"

Hanabi sighed and headed for the door. "We'll see." She said, without making any promises. "And Ibiki?"

"Yah?"

"I didn't know the kittens were in here when I chose this spot. Protect them, won't you?" She turned at the door and smiled sadly at him. "See, just because he's my new Ibiki …well, you're still my original."

With that, the exploding tags he'd not noticed went off under his feet. Right where she'd planted them as she waited for him to track her down. Shards of wood and straw flew everywhere as Ibiki easily avoided the biggest pieces of shrapnel …and struggled to block the damage from reaching the young cat and her kittens.

"Shit." He muttered finally, looking down at himself. He'd escaped serious injury, of course. "I hate splinters." He muttered darkly.

"Meow?" The mother cat looked up at him, blinking as her kittens kept feeding.

Ibiki looked down at them all and sighed. "You're welcome."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba and Akamaru joined Shino and Kankuro at the outdoor café just as they were about to order lunch. The Inuzuka snagged an extra chair and ignored the pointed looks the wait staff were giving him, well …not him really, more like his dog.

Both Kiba and his nin-dog ignored the wait staff as the Inuzuka gave his order in his usual brash manner along with a winning grin.

Shino looked up at the frowning waiter and gruffly told him. "He tips well."

Suddenly, the service staff stopped shooting glares at the young Inuzuka and bustled around busily.

Kankuro scowled lightly at the newcomer. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the girls?"

Kiba flashed him a mischievous smile. "Yah? You tell them that? Cuz they weren't listening to me. Kicked me loose so they could 'chat'. And before you call in your puppets, I did follow them discretely. Your sister's fan knocked me off my perch along the rooftops. Seems, she didn't take kindly to being guarded."

Kankuro snorted and Shino pursed his lips strangely, almost like he was fighting a smile. "So, where are they?" The puppeteer asked even as the wait staff brought them their tea. "Did they buy anything interesting?"

The Inuzuka poured a cup and blew gently over the hot tea while grinning at his two companions. "No, they weren't looking at sexy clothes or whatnot. They were just looking around. Didn't buy a whole lot that I could tell. Now they're back at the inn."

"So? Why aren't you there?" Shino pointedly asked. "Temari is well capable of guarding Hinata. And for that matter, Hinata is quite able to take care of herself. Still …"

Akamaru yipped and Kiba sighed, drinking his tea. "I was starving. And I also needed to tell you guys that I caught a whiff of something …off."

Instantly alert, both shinobi stared at him. Kiba nodded reluctantly. "Nothing I could put my finger on. Remember, I've never met either Misyu or Hajime. But I did scent the missing nin that attacked us at that tea house a while back. The opium interfered terribly, but there was someone in _this _village who has been in contact with the hirer of that missing nin."

"But not the actual person who did the hiring?" Shino asked, trying to work it all out in his head.

Kiba finished his tea and sighed. "No, I scented them on someone else. But I'm not even one-hundred percent on it. It was very faint. I caught it just outside a house that someone told me belonged to the town medic. But the scent wasn't the person himself, but someone who'd come in contact with him recently." Kiba sighed, slumping down in his chair a moment. "There's this festival tomorrow, and a lot of people are arriving, shopping, and stuff. It's mixing up all the scents." He shrugged apologetically.

Kankuro sighed. "I can't imagine having a nose like yours. You did good considering how little you had to go on."

Shino nodded his approval as well, though he was more used to what Kiba could do. He got up and looked at the other two. "Forewarned is good though. I'm going back to the inn. Kiba, you can have my lunch and I'll catch something there."

Kankuro mulled over this latest news a bit worriedly. "Are they following us? Or are we getting closer to them without even realizing it?" Kiba shook his head. The puppeteer eyed him a moment, taking in the Inuzuka's face, the picture of dismay.

"What's wrong?" The puppeteer asked, slightly alarmed at the dejected look on Kiba's face.

The dog-ninja sighed. "None of the wait staff are around and I need to change Shino's lunch order. He eats for crap."

Kankuro's mouth twitched slightly. "I think he ordered something very healthy."

Kiba sighed again. "Damn, I knew it."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko slipped surreptitiously from Hiashi's study, after making sure all her clothing was back in place. Her eyes twinkled and her steps were light as she headed back toward her room. She needed a shower.

A grin graced her features as she made her way up the stairs. At least it wouldn't be a cold shower. Hiashi had seen to that. Twice. Damn, for an old guy he had some stamina! Hell, even for some of the younger guys she'd romped with, twice in one afternoon would have been impossible. Talk about mastering chakra control!

Her grin grew dark as she entered her room. At least he would be too sated to be interested in this Sumi woman. What the hell had possessed her to invite the woman on a date with ….whoa! Stop. Cease. End thought.

Anko drew up in her bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror. The whole point was to marry Hiashi off. And to have some fun. Jealousy was not part of this equation. In fact. She may need to follow Hiashi on his date. Check up on him, make sure he was courting this woman properly.

Yeah. That was good. She'd follow him and …no, she'd go on a date too! She'd go and make sure that he was courting this woman properly. Jealous? Who? Not her! Anko scowled at her image in the mirror. She'd make this Sumi woman the new Hyuuga bride, or else!

o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto slipped onto the stool with a grin wider than a set of chopsticks, lengthwise.

Sakura sighed and tried to ignore him. It didn't work, it never worked. Naruto was unignorable. And sometimes, when you tried, it only made him worse.

"Well?" He prodded, with no subtlety at all. "How'd it go?"

Sakura mumbled into her ramen, then sighed and repeated herself. "It's all my fault."

"Huh?" The blond shinobi responded even as he eagerly gave his order for ramen to the girl behind the counter. "I thought you hadn't done anything to break them up?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Sakura shook her head. "I didn't. I'd thought about it, maybe even planned a few things. But I didn't have a chance. Mom kicked him loose before I could do anything but complain."

Naruto sighed as he patiently waited for his food. It never ceased to amaze her. The same shinobi who could wait for _nothing_, could wait for ramen. As he put it, there was no sense rushing perfection.

The pink-haired girl looked back at her own food, stirring it around some. She didn't have much of an appetite today. "Mom knew how I felt about her seeing Kakashi romantically, and …well, she chose me."

"I don't get it." Naruto whined, his mouth watering as he smelled the delicious scents of food cooking.

Sakura sighed. "She decided that she didn't want a man coming between us, as mother and daughter. And if I felt so strongly about it, she wasn't going to hurt me by continuing a relationship I didn't like."

Naruto blinked at her for a moment, clearly not getting it. Then again, he'd never met either of his parents, she finally remembered with a pang. How could he understand?

The pink-haired girl shook her head gently as she explained simply. "She broke up with him to make me happy."

"Ohhhh…" Naruto breathed out, nodding. Then jerked upright as his huge bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. "OH!"

Sakura grinned and feeling a bit better for whatever reason, eating some more of her own food. She wouldn't bother continuing the conversation until Naruto got down to about half a bowl. He wouldn't hear anything until then anyway.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Numaka Sumi sat across from the table from Hyuuga Hiashi, and wondered what her date was thinking. "Have I interrupted a piece of political intrigue you need to get back home to attend?" She asked gently, noting his distraction.

Hiashi grimaced slightly and returned his attention back to his date, and away from his lover. Why the hell was Anko there at the restaurant? And why was she looking all cozy with Yamashiro Aoba? What did he know about the man anyway? Hiashi smiled reassuringly at his date, using an old political trick to keep his expressions separate from his true thoughts.

Niju Shōtai. That's right. Aoba had been a member on one of the specialty squads to track down Akatsuki members. But what had the man been up to lately, now that the Akatsuki was no more? And more important. Why was Anko cooing in the man's ear?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime listened to his father politely and attentively, he even expressed concerns over the old man's health. No mention of who had caused Misyu's injuries. No, no need to go there. The younger man smiled at his father as the old fart looked relieved, turning away to go pack their things.

The blow was struck without warning, or even malice. No expression graced Hajime's face except an almost gentle sadness. "Everyone turns against me." He whispered, as he watched the blood seep slowly from his father's head as the man lay on the floor.

"Why can't you see that I no longer need you? I've already learned from my spies that Hianta and her troupe of jokers are in the village. And you come traipsing over here with some bull story about needed to 'check on our assets'? Like I couldn't see through that."

Misyu groaned, so Hajime kicked him in the side. A satisfying crunch told him he'd most likely broken a rib or two.

"You preach caution. Well, you only made it as high as chuunin. I, though, made it to jounin. No help to you. And no Byakugan either." Hajime said calmly, and even with a smile. A smile that could frighten young children.

"Well, father. It's been the dream of your life to see me take my rightful place as head of the main family, leader of the Hyuuga clan. And I fully intend to honor your dream and hard work." Hajime bent down next to the older man, and held up the man's head with his silver hair. He grunted to see his father still lived, though he was unconscious.

"So, now. I'll show you that I'm smart and a capable clan leader. I won't go charging in there to attack Hinata, like you thought. Is that why you tried to hide her presence from me?" Hajime shook his head sadly as he stood back up. "No father, I'm no fool. I'll arrange something 'special' for my dear cousin. But I will heed your advice and go 'check' on my asset. _**My**_ asset. And before the year is out. The Byakugan, and the clan …will be mine. And after that, I will toast your name before every meal. Would you like that father?"

Misyu coughed up some blood and stirred slightly. So Hajime stepped on the older man's elbow and re-broke the arm.

No one was close enough to hear the scream.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yamashiro Aoba tried not to wince as Anko trailed one hand down his cheek in a lover's caress.

"Are you afraid of me?" She sighed in a seductive whisper.

Aoba shook his head. "No, but I do wonder what you're about. Why this? Why are we here?"

Anko grinned and licked her lips as she rubbed one foot up and down the man's shin. But despite looking all wrapped up in her date, her attention was elsewhere. Hiashi was smiling at Sumi. Damn it. No. That was good, not bad, good. Smiling is good. Not bad. No need to rush over there and assassinate some nice lady for no reason. No, killing the woman was out of the question. Really, it was. Completely out of the question. Anko's fingers twitched right above her weapons pouch.

The man next to her sighed. "Anko? I owed you a favor, and I'm here as promised. But I know several men who'd jump at the chance to get closer with you. So, I ask again …why am I here?"

The spiky-haired woman shrugged and instead of her weapons, picked up a shrimp with her chopsticks and held it out for him. Aoba sighed, but took the proffered food in his mouth.

"Act romantic, or I'll gut you." She giggled over at him, looking for all the world like she was in love. "This is a date."

Aoba nodded and took her hands in his, raising them to his lips as he muttered threats to her. "If Iruka finds out about this …."

Anko nodded. "I'll explain it to him myself." She said, speaking of Aoba's current interest. "But, I didn't think Iruka was … well …"

The shinobi grinned and scooted his chair closer to Anko, so they looked all snuggly. "He didn't think so either." He said blithely.

"Ah." Anko grinned, and watched with delight as Hiashi actually dropped a chopstick as he eyed her covertly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yep. I'm updating on time. I said Friday, and here it is ...Friday. (I'm in denial, sorry about that).**

**Yes, I'm late and I'm sorry. Hope you like the update anyway and it makes up for it not being Friday. As always, I love REVIEWS.**


	42. Omens

Hinata was flushed with pleasure as she watched the mid-morning bustle of the village as everyone prepared for the Yahiko Kiku flower festival. "I always love this time of year, the world turns so beautiful."

Kankuro snorted as he escorted her through the crowds. "Trees dying. What's so beautiful about that?"

The purple-haired woman would not be deterred. "The color of the fall foliage is really gorgeous, even you can't deny that!" She smiled up at him.

"You're gorgeous." He told her, then watched as her smile softened even more. The puppeteer kicked himself mentally. He hadn't meant to say that, it had sort of slipped out. Yet, she took so much pleasure from a very simple compliment. He made a note to tell her nice things more often. And not just to get sex, he mused to himself. They'd not been able to make-love last night. She'd hemmed and hawed, stammering through her explanation. Finally she'd blurted out, "I'm NOT pregnant! Don't you GET it?"

Her furious blushing had clued him in at long last. It seemed she'd started her monthly cycle. He'd refrained from laughing at her embarrassment, but only barely. That is, until she winced and rubbed her back as if it was hurting.

Kankuro had not even the vaguest notion of what to do for her. Temari usually just got mean at that time, and they all just avoided her and her temper. His sister had never spoken of being in any pain. So, completely nonplussed, he'd tucked Hinata into bed and rushed to ask Temari what to do.

After that, he'd fumed and muttered bad words all the way downstairs to ask the inn keeper's wife for suggestions. Temari had been laughing too hard at him to be of any help whatsoever, so he'd left her to her pitiless amusement to get help elsewhere. Apparently the older woman's advice had been golden. The medicinal tea and the back rub she'd suggested had Hinata giving him the softest of looks all day today. She hadn't even complained when he'd called her 'pumpkin'.

"You feeling up to this?" The burly puppeteer looked down at his wife, who looked so damned fragile next to him.

Hinata pursed her lips, but was still smiling as she answered. "I'm fine, I told you that last night. It's minor." She slipped her arm through his as they walked. "But I thank you anyway."

"That's not all you said last night." Kankuro muttered, as he remembered that he had to shake her nearly awake three times before she'd murmured the words he wanted to hear. It bugged him no end that he could no longer fall asleep without her soft confession of love each night.

"What else did I say?" She asked, totally clueless.

The puppeteer dodged the truth a bit. "Only that you loved festivals." He said, remembering she'd also mentioned that as well.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko had deliberately _not_ slipped into Hiashi's bed chamber last night. She needed to cut this relationship off …wait, strike that. This WASN'T a relationship. She was on a mission to protect the Hyuugas, and that's what she was doing. Up close and personal.

Just because there'd been no active threat against the family since Hajime and his worthless father had taken off, well …she was stuck here until Tsunade ordered otherwise. And there was no need to cut off her only source of pleasure on this most boring of missions. No. No need to end anything yet, she decided. So. Since she'd actually not slept well, for what reason she couldn't fathom …a little medicinal sex might be on the agenda.

It took Anko less than three minutes to determine that Hiashi had slipped out of the household without notifying her. Angry, she dismissed the quivering servant who'd delivered the bad news. Apparently Lord Tomi was in the village and had requested Hiashi's presence for something or other. Probably harmless, and the Hyuuga was well able to tend to his own safety. Still, it rankled.

Did the fucking anteater think of her as a play toy, or a bodyguard? Had their explosive sexual bouts clouded his mind? How dare he dismiss her abilities as a kunoichi! Oh, Lord Hiashi was so doomed!

"Er, excuse me Lady Anko." Another servant had entered the room and was now bowing low, holding a gift wrapped box in his hand. "I did not expect to find you in here."

Anko bit back her harsh retort. This wasn't the servant's fault. "Just Anko, I'm no fucking Lady. Nor am I a Hyuuga. Don't bow like that to me."

Masa bit back a smile of his own. It was common knowledge that Lord Hiashi was having a sexual fling with this spiky-haired kunoichi. And they were all of the opinion that it was a good thing, especially the older servants who'd been here the longest. The Hyuuga leader had been much more at ease lately, more approachable. And this prickly woman was seen as the cause. Oh, Hiashi had kept mistresses for years, but none had stirred him up quite like she did. "You are a Lady to us, Anko-sama. And your efforts to protect us and ours in this house are not unappreciated."

Slightly mollified, Anko settled down after hearing his smooth speech. Too smooth. Her eyes narrowed on him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. Shit. The servants probably knew she was banging their boss. Well, well, well …and they treated her _better_ for it, not worse? Strange. "What's with the box?"

Masa held it out for her inspection. "A gift from Numaki Sumi, as a thank you for last night."

Anko took the package with mixed emotions as the servant bowed and took his leave. A gift? Gifts were common enough, even expected at times. Nothing out of the ordinary. So why did the gaily wrapped box have her hackles rising so? Was this a thank you for a lovely evening meal, or for …more?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Misyu cracked open his swollen eyes, more than a little surprised by the fact he still lived. Unsurprising, was the pain.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" The medic bent over him, checking the older man's pupils. "It's just lucky the kids found you, that old shack is pretty much deserted. They said they were out collecting firewood. My guess, they were up to trouble. Still, it was lucky for you."

Misyu groaned and tried to sit up, only to find his body wouldn't cooperate.

"Whoa there, Masa. You've been pretty badly hurt." The medic said busily as he pushed Misyu back down on the cot.

Masa? Oh yes, he'd told the medic his name was Masa the last time he'd been here. He'd 'borrowed' the name from a servant in the Hyuuga household. It was a very common name.

Wait. He was back at the medics. Which meant that with Hinata still here in town as well, he was in danger. Unless she'd already gone? No, to much to hope for that piece of luck. He just hoped that buried here at the medic's, no one would notice him.

Hajime. Where had his son gone? The fool, he was going to ruin everything Misyu had planned out for so long! What was it that Hajime had whispered right before taking off? Oh, he'd bragged about stealing money from a rich merchant. A former rich merchant, now the man was another dead body. Was this what it came down too? The fruit of his and his own father's work turned to ashes as his offspring turned into a common rogue?

No, there was more to it, wasn't there? What had Hajime said? That he was smarter than his father, Misyu snorted at that, and that he'd hired out an actual ninja mission against a member of the Hyuugas. To kill off "their one real threat to me".

Who had Hajime meant? Misyu grunted, trying once more to get up. He need to be away from here, and away from discovery by Hinata or anyone with her.

Misyu winced as he shifted in the bed, frowning as pain wracked his old bones. It appeared he wasn't going anyplace anytime soon.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The village was so crowded, they couldn't find a table all to themselves. They ended up sharing with a few old geezers. Kankuro didn't mind though, it seemed the oldster's tales were entertaining his sister and his wife.

"There I was, dry as a bone on what should have been a fathoms deep lake!" One old man boasted. "No way of telling which way was which, or where the water had suddenly gone! We just started walking at random."

"It never 'appened like that!" Another man cackled, shaking his shaggy white hair even as he laughed at his drunken companion. "The water was gone, right-o, but the MUD! The mud was sucking everything down to the depths. Walking was impossible."

Hinata giggled as she listened, her eyes alight as she watched the old men argue and try to top each other's story.

Kankuro wrapped his arm around her and was gratified when she nestled in close. He looked up from the top of her head to catch Kiba's approving nod, and silent toast with his tea.

Tea? Kankuro grinned and sipped his sake. It was kind of nice not to have to be of the ones on guard for a change. To be the guarded, not the ninja. He looked back down as Hinata giggled once more, her hand going to cover her mouth in delight as she listened intently to the tall tales the old guys were spinning.

Temari listened to the stories too, but her eyes were drawn to her brother. She watched Kankuro as if she'd never seen him before. Well, point of fact, she'd never seen this softer side of her uncouth, smart-ass, bruiser of a brother. If she'd had to have picked a wife for him, it would so not have been the Lady Hyuuga Hinata. Aomi had been more his style. The easy, blowsy type who drank hard, played hard, and screwed harder. Someone who could tell an off-color joke and not blush.

Shino's hand reached out and covered her own as it rested on her lap. Startled, yet pleased, Temari sent him a soft look of her own. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered next to her ear.

Temari's nerves tingled as his hot breath teased her. "Apart from wanting to be alone with you for an hour or three? I was thinking how opposite Hinata is from the woman I would have pictured Kankuro falling for."

The Aburame's mouth softened as he pressed a small kiss to the lobe of her ear, making the blond kunoichi shudder pleasurably. "Only three hours? Bah. I last longer than that on my worst day."

"Braggart." She teased him, turning to capture his lips with her own. Then she sighed and pulled back. "This delay is killing me."

Shino nodded, and reached down to adjust himself while she was looking away. _Killing her?_ He mused, it was murder on him! It was damnably hard to keep his hands to himself while on this mission. Hard. He shuddered and pulled back slightly. Bad choice of words. Shino hoped the group didn't decide to go roaming around the village right now, he wasn't sure if he could walk just yet. So, to calm himself, he looked to change the subject. "Why not Hinata?"

Temari shrugged, taking his lead and trying to rein in her own raging hormones. She knew without looking the effect she had on him, she just hoped Kiba wasn't scenting the affect that Shino had on _her_! "She's so delicate and sweet and he's so rough and brash."

Kiba laughed and turned away. Sometimes it was very difficult to have his honed senses. Still, it was sweet to watch his stoic teammate fall so hard. Sweeter still that the girl returned his regards. It had been really difficult to watch Shino hurt and fold in on himself after Temari had cut him off without an explanation. He was glad the two were finally working it out. "I'm going to make a round of the village, be back shortly. Come, Akamaru!"

Hinata frowned as she watched the Inuzuka and his nin-dog take off. "I hate that you all can't relax and enjoy this day."

Temari waved off the purple-haired woman's concern. "It's our duty. You'd do the same for us if the situation was different."

"….And there we was, all alone and no way to find home! The stars, they'd been hidden in the fog. Without our Love, we was lost men for sure!"

"Love?" Hinata turned, interrupting the old men. "Who was your love?" She asked sadly, hoping this story wasn't turning into something sorrowful. Kankuro's arm tightened around her, as if he sensed her feelings.

The old men just laughed uproariously at her, but not in an effort to be mean. Hinata laughed along with them, waiting for them to explain.

"Nah! Nah, our main love she be the ocean of course! What we're doing up here locked on dry land? That would be another tale, and too salty for your ears young missy!" One of the old man leered happily at her.

Too at ease to take offense, Hinata just grinned at him as Kankuro watched her with amusement. He loved it when she was like this.

"Quiet ya old sea-goat!" The other man took a swipe at his companion, but missed by a mile. "Our Love, she be the bright star Orihime."

"Without her, and all the other stars, we couldn't find nothing." The first old man shrugged haplessly.

"Navigation by stars." Shino's voice rumbled roughly, making Temari sigh happily. "We do the same a lot of the time."

Kankuro's smile grew wide. "There! That's my new nickname for you, and it's all yours. Orihime!"

The two old men, drew back in shock. "No. No, youngster. Not a name to give your wife. It's a sad tale, as Orihime and her love Hikoboshi are forever parted by the river of Heaven."

The puppeteer stared up at the sky, but was unable to make out anything in the daylight.

Shino was surprised the Sand ninja didn't know the story. "Don't you have the Star Festival in Suna?"

Both Temari and Kankuro shook their heads.

"Ah well, then." One old guy cackled. "You're forgiven since ya didn't know. Still, be careful naming your wife there anything bad luckish."

Shino pursed his lips to keep from smiling at the look of consternation on the puppeteer's face as he was scolded by men nearly three times his age. Drunk men at that.

"What's the tale?" Temari asked, her curiosity peaked.

The Aburame shifted closer to the blond, drawing in her clean scent and just enjoying her nearness. "Orihime is the daughter of the Sky King and she fell in love with Hikoboshi, they're both stars by the way. But in their love they neglected their duties and made a mess of heaven. So the Sky King separated them, by a river of stars."

Hinata piped up at that point. "Orihime was so despondent that she begged her father for forgiveness. He relented and agreed they could meet one day out of each year, the seventh day of the seventh month. But when they went to the river on that day, there was no bridge."

Shino nodded as he picked up the story as Hinata sipped her tea. "So Orihime cried. She cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings for her, so that she could cross the river and be with her love."

Temari grinned. "You've got to love a happy ending. Though one day a year sucks. I'd have tried for more."

The bug-ninja actually smiled at that. "I'd bet you'd win too, even against the Sky King. Still, it's not always happy. If it's raining on the seventh day of the seventh month, then the magpies cannot form the bridge."

Kankuro frowned. "So, if it's sunny it's a good day and if it rains, they have to wait another year to meet?" At Shino's nod, the puppeteer turned to look down at Hinata. "Sorry, no calling you Orihime. Or magpie for that matter, since a single magpie is bad luck."

Hinata giggled up at him, "But I'm not single, not anymore." She whispered huskily to him, drawing a tender look from her husband.

Temari sighed as she watched them. As wrong as they were for each other, they just fit together perfectly somehow.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji was nervous. Very, very nervous. And nothing Yugao had said before she'd headed off to meet her grandmother for lunch made it any easier. It was bad enough having to face his uncle and making his demands known. But he'd just learned something that had him squirming.

Lord Tomi was in town and meeting with Hiashi.

Were they betrothing him to Lord Tomi's middle daughter even as he paced back and forth in his uncle's study? Or was this an innocent meeting about the fast approaching tariff vote?

The young Hyuuga shinobi drew in a shaky breath as he heard his uncle arrive back home at long last.

"Neji?" Hiashi asked, a bit startled to see his nephew waiting for him. Usually the young man avoided him, except for dinner or training.

"Your meeting went well?" Neji opened the conversation, trying to blank his face lest his uncle read his nervousness.

Hiashi nodded, "Hai. Very well." He said, wondering at his sour mood despite the productive meeting with the nobleman.

"Come to any …agreements?" Neji asked, unable to stop the hitch in his voice.

His attention caught, Hiashi frowned over at his nephew. "It's not like you to take a keen interest in trading agreements and politics."

Neji started to relax at those words. Politics and trade. The meeting hadn't been about arranging a marriage. "How would you know? It's not like you share such information with me." Before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.

Hiashi stared at Neji a moment as the young man held his breath. Would his uncle feel he'd overstepped himself? After all, he was merely branch family.

A second turned into a minute, and the minute turned into several as they two men stared at each other, gauging each other.

"Have I been so blind?" Hiashi finally said, not taking his pale eyes off his nephew. "I knew you were a jounin, and very strong. But when did I miss the fact that you're more than that?"

Neji held his ground, not blinking. "I'm getting married." He said bluntly.

Startled, Hiashi actually grinned. "Hai. It's true, the arrangements have been made. Lord Tomi gives his full support. The girl will be informed by her family representative too, although we'd agreed to wait until this current crisis with Misyu is over."

From high to low, Neji's mood plummeted. "The arrangements are already made?" He couldn't believe it! "I will not marry ….."

"Before you finish that sentence, nephew. You might want to read the arrangements for yourself. It's the scroll in my middle drawer. You'll find them favorable." Hiashi interrupted, deliberately not telling Neji that the betrothal wasn't with Lord Tomi's girl.

Prudence won out over the urge to strike out at his uncle. Neji stalked over to Hiashi's desk and yanked open the drawer in question.

Hiashi winced at the harsh treatment. "Have a care, that desk is older than you. More expensive than an A-ranked mission as well." As he looked at the desk though, it wasn't the furniture he was thinking about. It was the warm hand Anko had snuck under his robes while he'd sat at the desk, during that meeting with his clan elders. The Hyuuga leader looked away deliberately, trying to regain his own composure.

He hadn't seen Anko since last night. When she'd left with Yamashiro Aoba it had been all he could do to remain in his seat. Only strict discipline, and a wish not to embarrass Sumi, had kept him still. Anko had not come to his room last night. Had she been with Aoba? It wasn't like the two of them had a concrete understanding or anything. She was free to see whomever she pleased. As was he.

"Uzuki Yugao?" Neji whispered, awe in his voice.

Hiashi smiled gently, pushing thoughts of his erstwhile lover from his mind. "I may be blind in some areas, but I'm not a fool all the time. Despite what Misyu tried to make of me."

Neji stared at his uncle, completely bewildered.

"Oh come now." Hiashi chastised him gently. "I'm not some evil despot."

The young man shook his head, his long hair framing his stunned look. "I thought …well, I thought you were trying to betroth me to Lord Tomi's middle girl."

The Hyuuga clan leader sighed and shook his head. "We toyed with the idea. It's a good match, but only on paper. She needs a firm, but understanding hand. Which you have, but the two of you never gelled. She needs someone who will be tolerant of her ..."

"Giggling?" Neji supplied.

Hiashi laughed softly. "Yes, she does tend to giggle a lot. And it was clear after the first meeting you were not meant for each other. Still, we hoped you'd become more tolerant of each other. But it didn't work."

"Wait." The younger man stalled. "You said that Lord Tomi was in full agreement with this arrangement, didn't you?"

Now Hiashi fell silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Are you sure you are interested in politics and trade agreements?"

Neji nodded. Stuff like that fascinated him. "It's strategy on a whole new level. Very different, and yet the same, as planning a battle."

"Indeed." The elder Hyuuga nodded, glad Neji understood. "Lord Tomi has agreed in principal, to making you my stand-in when I am unavailable. It had been Misyu's job. But …well, his betrayal cuts deep. I need someone I can trust beyond question at my side."

The dark-haired youth stood proud, his heart filling with emotions he couldn't name. His uncle was including him in the main family business, recognizing his worth. And Yugao was to be his bride. It didn't get any better than this.

"To do this, several things must change." Hiashi warned his nephew, his expression turning deadly serious.

"Like what?" Neji asked, ready to face his first challenge.

Hiashi closed the distance between the two of them, putting his hands on Neji's shoulders and looking him square in the eye. "You'll have to be named my heir."

Shocked, Neji was grateful for his uncle's hold, as it kept him from falling over. "He…heir?"

The older man nodded slowly and deliberately. "I had looked at you as a possibility earlier. But in my foolishness, allowed Misyu to manipulate both myself and the elder council. We were all in agreement with each other, but didn't know it. Misyu won that day, but not this one." Hiashi paused, giving Neji's shoulders a quick squeeze. "What say you, will you accept?"

"Hai." Neji responded quite simply, his heart too full to express what he was really feeling.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko passed the house three times before admitting that she was stalling. She had no business being here. None. At all. Period. Numaka Sumi was innocent. A civilian. And a nice lady by all accounts. And Anko wanted to gut her. Simply ridiculous.

The spiky-haired jounin was kicking herself for being all kinds of a fool when she heard the bird call. Looking over at the Numaka house, she saw the lone magpie and smiled. Turning away, she stopped cold.

A lone magpie? Bad weather was coming. Possibly a storm. Anko turned and looked at the azure-winged bird. She wasn't superstitious, but knew Hiashi was, although he tried hard to keep that piece of information quiet.

Acting on instinct alone, Anko ignored the front door and snuck around to the back of the house. There were four black birds sitting on the fence. Not magpies, but crows. Four. Another bad luck sign. The word for the number four is 'shi', but 'shi' also meant 'death'.

Anko broke in silently, her weapons at the ready for no reason she could name. Hiashi's superstitions were having a bad influence on her. There was no smell to warn her. The seals kept the smell of rotting flesh at bay. Professional ninja seals. Anko sucked in a harsh breath as she peeked into the master bedroom.

Numaka Sumi was dead. And had been for over a week. So who the fuck had Hiashi dated last night?

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Let's go over the duties and protocol. It's far more important than you think to get the wording just so." Hiashi explained, clearing his desk as he rolled out some scrolls for Neji to look over.

The young man picked up a gaily wrapped gift box from the desk, to make more room. "What's this?" He asked, as he read the card. "A thank you gift for last night from Numaka Sumi?"

Hiashi shrugged, uninterested. "A nice widow, but nothing special. Now, Lord Tomi will be glad to go over the finer details with us later. But we'll start with the history behind these tariff votes and why it's so important."

"Oh! Sand pears." Neji grinned as he opened the box. "Seems she thought more of you than you did of her." He wondered who this woman was, she hadn't been on their marriage list for his uncle. Perhaps Hanabi knew of her.

"Have one if you like, but I ate with Lord Tomi." Hiashi offered. "I'll send her an appropriate reciprocal gift later today. But for now, let's get back to business."

Neji nodded as he polished the pear on his robe, then took a large bite from the fruit. He savored the crisp texture of the pear as he leaned over to read the scroll his uncle was pointing at.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hmmmm …review please!**


	43. Are You Ready to Rumble?

For a split second, Anko actually felt like panicking. Numaka Sumi was dead. An impostor had infiltrated their village. She needed to be slow and cautious. At the same time, she needed to be quick and decisive. In that moment between seconds, she made up her mind.

Screw cautious. Anko took off toward the Hyuuga compound, sure that she'd triggered some sort of alert to the enemy. Enemies?

Her fingers flew over her kunai as she raced through the village. On her way, she detoured slightly and quickly located a fellow jounin on break. The kunai flew with a furious **thunk** and shattered Kakashi's tea cup. The masked copy-nin would have been upset, if not for the red thread tied to the kunai handle. The signal. A signal that all Leaf ninja knew. Danger.

Kakashi didn't waste breath on his companion, who was looking horrified and confused. He turned and tagged three more ninja and sent them off in the tersest of manners. One to notify ANBU, one to the main gate guards, and one to the Hokage's office. He himself trailed Anko, his sleepy-eyed expression covering his sharp worry. The signal that Anko had used was a very serious matter.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara stared out his window. He wasn't spying on Hanabi, really he wasn't. He'd been on his way to look for her when he passed his window. There she was walking the grounds with someone he didn't know. Not that he knew everyone in the Hyuuga family, much less the Leaf village. Still, something caught his attention.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba and Akamaru didn't have a set course in mind when they left the others. He just needed to be away from all the billing and cooing. Heaven save him from love if it turned him sappy. Kiba liked his life just fine the way it was. So what if he was engaged? Not every arranged marriage turned out to be like Kankuro and Hinata.

He smiled as he thought of his teammate paired with the puppeteer. Kankuro was a gruff, bully of a fellow. Yet, slowly but surely, Hinata was softening the big man's edges. It was fun to watch. And a warning not to fall in love. Kankuro was vulnerable where Hinata was concerned. Kiba had no intention of falling in love with his wife and if she thought ... whoa.

Akamaru whined and turned, he too had caught the scent in the shift of the breeze.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi was enjoying herself. Numaka Sumi was the widow who'd been invited to eat out with her father last evening. Not that anyone shared such information with her, but she had a way of finding out things. Although she suspected that the servants knew more than they were letting on. They kept shutting up every time she entered a room. She'd put this down as pity for what her father and that stupid Kazekage were trying to do to her.

The pretty widow, though, seemed eager to learn more about her and the Hyuuga household. Hanabi hoped the woman was serious about wanting to join their family. Sumi was very pretty, and old enough for her father while still being young enough to be able to relate to a thirteen year old genin. Maybe this plan to marry off her father was about to come to fruition.

Asagumori watched the child through her guise as the hapless young widow. The cloud ninja played her part perfectly. There was no need to hurry. They had at least five to six days before anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary. She'd gotten close to Hiashi last night, but had not managed to add anything to his food. Her companions might be of the opinion she was too cautious, but she knew of the Hyuuga's reputation even though he was retired from active missions. Besides, it had not escaped her notice that her every movement had been under observation by Mitarashi Anko.

But no matter. The deed would be done soon. The sand pears would do their job, she was sure as she knew they were a particular favorite of the Hyuuga clan leader.

That left Hanabi. And here the child was, clueless and eagerly answering questions that she had no idea were important. Silly nit. Two marks. Two deaths. A perfect score. And a wonderful paycheck.

Yet ...this was neither the time nor the place. Asagumori looked around, appearing very casual as she marked the area. With the information the child was providing, it would not be too difficult to find her way around in the dark. Tonight. And no worries about the child telling on her, a slit throat couldn't form words.

Suddenly, the seal on her right thigh tingled a warning. A warning she knew to be shared with her two teammates. Someone had discovered Numaka Sumi's body.

Their plans for a leisurely assassination were at an abrupt end. Quietly and quickly, she pulled out a small pouch and a kunai.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara watched in horror as Hanabi's companion attacked. His heart skipped a beat even as he shattered his window, using his sand armor to shield him as he slid along the roof to the edge before dropping off. He ran towards the two even as another two people joined in the attack.

He was pleased to see that Hanabi's reaction time was superb. The genin fended off the first, second, and third barrage of bladed weapons and even managed to return the favor. She missed, but then, she was on the defensive.

"Byakugan!"

Gaara frowned as he watched Hanabi activate her bloodline limit and fall into the 'gentle fist' fighting stance. These three attackers, how prepared were they to fight a Hyuuga?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Using the Inuzuka jutsu, Akamaru transformed into a mirror image of his master. The nin-dog took off to locate and bring the others while Kiba kept watch. In gratifyingly short time, he was joined by the rest of his group. "Good boy." He patted Akamaru once the dog transformed back to normal.

"I have to admit." Kankuro gave the Inuzuka a tight smile. "It was really strange to hear Akamaru whining and yelping while looking like you."

"You get used to it." Both Shino and Hinata shrugged.

Temari looked at the medic's house. "Same person you scented before?" She asked.

Kiba nodded as Hinata activated her bloodline limit. Kankuro stiffened as Hinata went still, then her face contorted in anger. "Misyu."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji choked as Anko broke down the study door, tearing one hinge completely free.

Hiashi looked up in shock. "It was open." He started to say, then caught his breath at her angry look. One step, two steps, she was next to him and looking around cautiously. "Byakugan." He and Neji intoned nearly in synch as they too searched around them.

"Numaka Sumi has been dead over a week, I found her body." Anko said quietly even as Kakashi raced in behind her to catch what she said.

Startled, Hiashi blinked then reached out and grabbed the box that Neji had taken a sand pear from. "She sent this." He looked horrified over at his nephew.

But Neji ignored his own danger, staring through the walls with a hard expression. "Hanabi's under attack."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Asagumori nodded at the genin. "We know of your abilities." She said coldly as she opened up the pouch she was holding and tossed the contents at Hanabi's face. The fine powder filled the air around the youngest Hyuuga even as she leapt back to avoid whatever it was that coated the area.

_Not a poison_, Hanabi registered. Not outright. Though, it was making her eyes sting and tear up terribly. She tried to clear the area where the fine powder clung to the air, but no matter which way she turned she found her exit blocked by the woman's two companions.

"Dual Desert Sand Coffin." Gaara said harshly as he wrapped both men in his sand.

"I can handle ..." Hanabi turned, angry then stalled. She fell into stunned silence as she saw the harsh murderous look on the Kazekage's face. Gone was the slightly bemused look in his jade-pale eyes. Gone was the tolerant smile that played on his lips, never truly turning his lips upwards. Gone was anything resembling the man she'd known.

Sabaku no Gaara, the ultimate weapon of Suna no longer held a demon. What the cloud ninjas saw in their moment of death was that the Kazekage didn't need a demon to callously end their lives. "Dual Desert Sand Funeral."

Asagumori caught her breath as her two teammates met their demise, suffocated and crushed beyond what even their mothers could have recognized. Knowing she had no time to spare, she turned to Hanabi even as Hiashi and several others raced from the house directly towards her.

"Dodge this." The assassin muttered as she used her family's jutsu to ignite the 'lightening' in the man-made cloud surrounding Hanabi. The iron capsules within the powder, so small they were nearly invisible broke open under the small electric charge. The iron capsules turned into shrapnel as they reacted against the jutsu Asagumori used, and flew directly toward Hanabi's eyes, where they'd blind her and penetrate as far as the girl's vulnerable brain. This jutsu was the 'Electric Thousand Needle' technique and was unique to her family.

Hanabi didn't dodge in time. She blinked her watering eyes as the Kazekage's sand intercepted the iron shrapnel.

Asagumori sent out another lightening charge and there was a quick sniff of ozone and a crackling sound as some of Gaara's sand turned to glass. Crumbles of sand began to fall apart, but the delay had been enough. Kakashi and Anko arrived to take over the battle as Hiashi and Neji pulled Hanabi to safety even as she struggled to continue her fight.

o.O.o.O.o.O

A half hour later Anko knocked on the hospital door to inform the Hokage that the fight was over and they'd captured the assassin. She grimaced as she admitted that the woman had swallowed a virulent poison rather than be interrogated. The assassin had been dead within ten seconds of being captured.

"I failed." Anko said, her voice steady while her eyes gleamed with shame.

Tsunade frowned from where she was wrapping gauze around Hanabi's eyes. "How so? Most ninja carry such suicide options with them on S-ranked missions. And it would be my assumption that assassinating the Hyuuga clan leader and his heir would be at least rated that high."

"But I'm not the heir any longer." Hanabi's voice quivered slightly now that she was blinded by the bandages. She reached up to touch the gauze, only to have the Hokage slap her hands away. "This is only a precaution, right?"

Hiashi grunted, worry in every line of his face. He turned to Mitarashi Anko and the two stared at one other silently for a long moment. Finally, Hiashi bent low in a bow usually reserved for nobles or royalty. "Thank you."

Anko fought to blink back her sudden tears. Tears? She was Anko, ball-buster extraordinare, she simply did **NOT** cry. "I invited her into your house. I was there to protect you and I fucking invited that bitch into your house!"

Hanabi turned toward the door as she heard it open, then relaxed as she recognized Sakura by the feel of her chakra signature.

Tsunade shook her head. "From what I've been able to put together, this cloud ninja was very good. Anko, you discovered this treachery before anyone else had even an idea that anything was out of the ordinary. Do not berate yourself. I commend you."

The Hokage's praise depressed Anko. She knew that suspicion hadn't sent her to Numaka Sumi's house. It had been jealousy. Yeah, that was fucking right. Jealousy. Why not admit it at least to herself. "It was luck." She muttered.

Hiashi grimaced as he reached out to pet his daughter's long hair. "Luck? Today I will take luck. Fate? I no longer know. But I do know you saved a life today. Perhaps two or three." He looked hopefully at Sakura. "Neji?"

The pink-haired medic sighed. "Death cap poison." She said baldly, ignoring the sharply indrawn breaths of those around her. "It was in the sand pears."

Gaara frowned. "That's from a mushroom, yah?" Fungal poisons were not popularly available in Suna. "Sakura pulled poison out of my brother Kankuro once."

Hanabi's hand reached out blindly, to be caught by her father. "That has no cure, does it?" Her voice croaked in horror.

Tsunade sighed. "Good news, bad news. Bad news is that death cap poisoning is a sure death, it's completely fatal. And we can not simply pull it out of his body, it's a different kind of poison than Kankuro had. "

Anko groaned and rubbed her eyes. Hiashi fought the urge to capture her hand in his, just as he held Hanabi's hand. "Please." The spiky-haired jounin complained. "The GOOD news now?"

"There is a treatment." Tsunade stated. "Sakura, use the extract of the blessed milk thistle right away. Don't be stingy with it, use it liberally. It will reduce the effect. I trust you've already given him activated carbon?"

Sakura nodded quickly. "Hai. That was immediate."

"Good." Tsunade sighed and stood.

"Is that a cure?" Hanabi asked with a small voice of hope.

The Hokage frowned and shook her head, forgetting that Hanabi couldn't see the response.

"If it's not a cure, what good will it do?" Hiashi asked. "I've named Neji my heir, I was going to inform you and the council tomorrow."

"Really?" Tsunade nodded, sighing deeply and wearily. "With any luck he'll survive to do a good job leading the Hyuugas." She paused as she gave Sakura some last minute instructions, then pushed her student out the door. "Like I said, there is no cure for death cap poisoning. But this poison is not usually caught so soon."

"This is good?" Hanabi begged.

The Hokage smiled and patted the young genin's shoulder. "Symptoms of death cap poisoning don't start until nearly six days afterwards. By the time anyone knows there's a problem there is already significant internal damage, especially to the liver. With Anko's discovery, and our finding the death cap poison infused into the flesh of the sand pears, we have a head start before the damage can get a hold of him."

Breathing easier, Hiashi tightened his grip on his daughter's hand. "So, he has a chance?"

"Hai." Tsunade told them. "He has a chance, and we're doing everything we can to make sure he capitalizes on it."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"I can't allow you to enter a sick man's room!" The medic tried to stop them, but his attempts were ignored. The man backed away as an extremely large white dog backed him into a corner, snarling and snapping.

Misyu opened his eyes painfully, but recognized Hinata right away. "It was too much to hope for to be left undiscovered." He mused almost calmly.

"Yes it was." Shino said bluntly. "Why are you out here? What does Hinata's uncle have to do with you and your son? You're not going to win, you know."

Misyu's laughter turned into an obviously painful cough. "I'm going to die. Yes, I know. Hajime did this to me you know, his own father."

"He betrayed you?" Hinata's voice was brittle as she stared at her one-time nemesis. "As you betrayed your clan?"

"No!" Misyu shouted, then winced and had to work to catch his breath. "No. It was your grandfather who stole the clan from my father. I should have been main family, while you wore the curse seal."

Kankuro stepped forward to offer his support to Hinata, but she moved away from him. This was something she needed to face on her own.

"I know nothing of which you speak. What I do know is that here and now you are a traitor to the Hyuuga. What are you looking to gain for your efforts? Even if you manage my death or that of my sister, your son will not inherit. Not without the Byakugan."

Misyu looked away at that, making Shino and Kiba uneasy although they couldn't put a finger on the reason why.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji winced and plucked at the gown they'd forced him to wear. He winked at Yugao's worried face as he turned around in a circle. "Tell me the truth, does this make me look fat?" He said in his best imitation of Yamanaka Ino's voice.

Ino frowned at him and threatened to strike him, but they all knew it was an empty threat. She wouldn't strike a dying man, no matter how great he felt.

"This is stupid." Neji bemoaned. "I feel fine."

"You look fine." Ino said, admiring the tight ass on the dark-haired man.

Yugao scowled hard enough at Ino that she actually backed away a step before grinning. "Well, he does." She pointed out helpfully.

The blue-haired kunoichi shook her head even as her stomach rolled and churned helplessly. "I don't know if I can do this." She murmured to Neji, once Ino moved away far enough to give them some semblance of privacy.

Neji frowned at his betrothed. "You know that we're both ninja. Facing death is part of our life."

Yugao nodded even as she looked away. "I've said that often enough myself. But I've already watched Hayate being buried. Are you going to be another named carved on my heart, but no longer beside me?"

"No." Sakura said as she bustled into the room. She thrust a drink into Neji's hand. "Every drop, Hyuuga. I didn't have time to make it taste any better, but it's important that you ...oh, right good." She added as he drained the cup without flinching.

Neji handed her the cup back. "I'm not some baby that needs to have everything sugar coated." He muttered, then coughed and hacked a bit. "Damn, that has some aftertaste."

Sakura grimaced. "I was going to warn you about that, mister I-am-a-tough-ninja who can drink anything." She handed him the other cup. "Water."

The Hyuuga took the cup gratefully, but only after giving her a baleful stare.

Ino left them as Sakura checked on all of Neji's vital signs. Yugao watched anxiously. Part of her wanted to run, the other part of her wanted to murder and maim the part of her that was wanting to run. She was a kunoichi. Neji was right, this was part of their world.

The door swung open again, and Neji looked up to see his uncle carrying in Hanabi who was complaining that she could walk just fine. The bandages and gauze over her eyes worried him, his eyes flew up to Hiashi's.

"A precaution." The Hyuuga leader informed him. "Gaara's sand protected her for the most part."

"Like I needed protection!" Protested Hanabi, although deep in her hearts she knew that she'd be dead without the Kazekage's actions. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that, about him.

Hiashi squeezed her tight enough to make her squeal, and shut up. "A precaution since we're not completely sure what was in that powder the kunoichi used. Hanabi's corneas are scratched slightly in some places and her vision was blurred. She's been treated and just needs to rest." He said this last bit as a warning.

Hanabi ignored him. "I needed to see Neji first." She said plaintively.

No one mentioned that with the bandages she'd not be able to see anything. They all knew what she meant. Neji sat down on the bed and patted the place next to him. Hiashi carried Hanabi over to set her down next to her cousin.

"Where's Gaara?" Neji asked as Hanabi's hands traced his face carefully.

The Hyuuga leader answered when it became obvious that Hanabi wasn't going to do so. "He and Anko are with Kakashi and Ibiki. They're relating the details of what's been discovered so far to the Hokage."

Hanabi leaned forward and put her ear on Neji's chest, just over his heart. Startled, he stared down at her then reached up to run his hand through her hair. "I'm fine."

"You're poisoned." She pointed out like he was mentally defective.

"You're blind." He retorted.

"Temporarily." She returned. "Are you going to die?"

"No." He told her calmly.

Hanabi sat up with a frown. "You're heart rate didn't pick up even a little. Either you lie very, very well or you completely believe you'll be fine. Which is it?"

"Both." He told her, even as he looked over his cousin's head at the gaze of his betrothed.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The group stood in the medic's house and argued with each other. Shino and Temari were all for keeping Misyu alive and dragging him back to the Leaf village. Kankuro and Kiba wanted to torture him for information now. Hinata stood silently and watched them all before turning back to speak quietly with the medic.

Finally, Shino and Temari had convinced the other two to take their captive back to Konoha now. They'd have to return another time to meet with Hinata's hermit uncle. The presence of Misyu disrupted their current mission as far as they were concerned.

Hinata walked out of Misyu's room at that point and Kankuro stopped to stare. Her face was a mask of calm indifference.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Hinata?" The puppeteer asked, looking behind her at the medic now tending Misyu.

The purple-haired woman walked toward the main door.

"Hinata?" Temari called, looking confused. "We've decided to take this old creep back to the Leaf village."

Kiba caught on before anyone else did. His sharp-eyed gaze turned to Misyu's room and rushed inside. He was too late. The old man was nearly dead, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The medic was taking his pulse, but Kiba knew there wasn't going to be one for much longer.

The medic looked panicked. "I thought he was improving! I really did. There must have been some bleeding to the brain."

"Hai." Kiba agreed, covering for Hinata as he turned away. He looked at the others. "We're going now."

"But Misyu?" Temari protested. "We haven't discussed how to transport him back to Konoha."

Shino looked at Kiba, then at the door that Hinata had just exited. "We'd better catch up with her."

Kankuro and Temari were both confused, but followed for lack of knowing what else to do. Once outside, Kiba pointed to where Hinata was waiting for them across the street. "She'll cry tonight." He warned the puppet shinobi.

"Why?" Temari asked, pulling on Shino's arm for answers.

The Aburame sighed. "She's good, and she'll do what she needs to do on a mission. But killing a family member, no matter how deserved, will get to almost anyone."

Kill? Kankuro wondered, then sighed in understanding. "But why did she do it?"

Kiba shrugged. "When you find out, let us know."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Tired now. Fighting scenes always wear me out. REVIEWS would be appreciated ... LOL**

**So? What do you think?**


	44. Finding Comfort

Anko stopped by the hospital after finishing up her reports at the Hokage's office. Her eyes felt like grit and the rest of her felt like old cracked leather.

The nurses at the main station eyed her, but didn't try and stop her despite visiting hours being over. Either they knew of her and were frightened, or could read their deaths in her eyes if they even thought about stopping her from entering a patient's room.

Anko stopped at a certain door and nodded to the two chuunin guards. She didn't remember their names, but recognized them from her time proctoring chuunin exams. "You're not challenging me?" She asked provokingly. "What kind of guard are you?"

"We know better." One said, before the other piped up. "And both Lord Hiashi and the Hokage gave you clearance."

Anko sighed. No wonder no one had stopped her. Shit. She'd prefer that it had been out of fear rather than the fact she had permission to be here. There was still a light on in the room when she finally opened the door. The blue-haired kunoichi started awake and nearly jumped into a fighting stance before recognizing Anko's chakra signature.

The spiky-haired jounin sat down in the seat next to Yugao and eyed the two on the bed. "Hanabi?" She asked, nodding to the genin curled up against Neji's side with her head on his chest. They were both asleep.

Yugao gave a tired smile. "Said she had to stay and protect him, wouldn't leave. Lord Hyuuga finally relented. I think Hanabi's concern took them by surprise, both Neji and his uncle."

Anko nodded, just relieved that Hiashi wasn't here. He'd been grateful to her in the rush of concern over his daughter and nephew. But how did he feel now that he'd had time to think everything through? The thought that he might hate her tasted like bitter acid on her tongue. After all, this was all her fault.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro eyed his wife as she laid on the far side of the bed, stiff as a board and not even bothering to pretend to be sleeping. She wasn't speaking though. Not to him, not to any of their group.

The puppet master lay there, silently watching her in the darkness of their room. Finally, she broke the tense silence

"Go to sleep." She whispered, hating the feel of his eyes staring into the back of her head.

"Why?" He asked her.

Hinata's voice was strained, but she was at least finally talking. "Because you need to rest."

"No." Kankuro muttered and reached out to trace the side of her neck, pushing her long hair aside to expose the delicate flesh beneath. "Why did you do it? We had so many questions to ask him."

Hinata sighed and finally turned on her back, her eyes suspiciously bright with unshed tears as she looked at him. But despite the moisture, there was a harness in her expression, a will of steel. "He would never have given up his son to us. Never. Remember, I kn...knew this man. Outside of torture he would have told us no..nothing. And the journey back to Konoha, plus the time it would take to qu...question him ...we don't have that much time to spare."

Kankuro watched her quietly a moment, trying to discern her thought patterns. "You figure something out the rest of us haven't?" It wasn't an insulting question. She was the only Hyuuga there, it stood to reason she'd understand more about this plot against her family than any of them.

"Misyu was here being treated by the medic when we arrived." Hinata said, as if that explained everything. Kankuro didn't get it though, so she tried again. "He didn't follow us, he was here before us. Kiba scented him, or ...scented someone who dealt directly with him ...when we got here."

The puppeteer nodded, as he started to clue in. "So, the old geezer was already here." He tried reasoning it through. "So, perhaps those messages to your hermit uncle are more important than anyone has guessed so far?"

Hinata nodded, her bottom lip trembled twice then firmed. Kankuro reached out to trace the line of her lips with his thumb. She shook her head at him. "We couldn't turn back to Konoha, even to take back a traitor like Misyu. We need to meet with my uncle, it's important, I can feel it."

"Does his death bother you so much?"

Hinata looked surprised at the question and even flashed him a sad smile. "No." She stopped, chewing on her bottom lip a moment. "Kankuro? He asked me for a blade. He begged me to allow him to end his own life. He said without his son, life held no meaning."

Kankuro shook his head decisively. "No. He didn't deserve to meet his death at his own hands. Betraying your own family like that, no matter his reasoning, he does not deserve an honorable death."

Something in Hinata loosened at his words and she felt some of her muscles start to relax a bit. "I didn't think so either." She paused and looked into his dark eyes. "At the end, his regrets were for his son. Not his actions, not his honor."

"Then he deserves a traitor's death." Kankuro assured her softly as he leaned forward to kiss her mouth. He wanted to ask her why she'd felt the need to take care of Misyu's death herself, but already knew the answer. It was a family matter. He would have expected no less.

"So, you don't think badly of me?" She whispered against his mouth.

"No, Hoshi, I don't."

Pulling back, Hinata looked stunned. "Star? I'm not a star."

Kankuro grinned and used his chakra strings to pull her over to him, then rolled so she was draped on top of him. "You're _my_ star. You guide me in the right direction even as you shine with great beauty."

Hinata giggled and smiled down at him, relaxing into their normal sleeping position. Just two months ago if someone had told her she'd sleep better draped over a male body than in the most comfortable bed in the world, she'd have thought them crazy. Then again, she thought, looking down on Kankuro's blunt features, it was probably only _this_ male body she could sleep on. He was so solid, so big, so ...she sighed.

"No to Hoshi?" He asked, looking crestfallen.

Hinata shook her head slightly. "A bit corny, but better than being called a big, round, orange fruit."

Kankuro grinned at her and pulled her head down to his chest. "Go to sleep." He told her, then waited for her to relax completely. "Pumpkin."

She hissed as he laughed in the darkness of their bedroom, finally letting the tension of the day pass.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade let herself into the medical lounge and went straight for the tea pot. It was cold. She cursed vividly and imaginatively.

"Some of that isn't humanly possible." Pointed out an exhausted Sakura from where she'd pulled together two chairs to form a make-shift bed. "Seems you've been holding out on me, sensei. Some of those words are new. Well, not the words themselves, but the way you put them together."

The Hokage shook her head. "You're mother would contemplate my death if she heard even two of those words out of your mouth."

"I'll blame Jiraiya." Sakura promised. "If you'll hand me a cup of tea."

Tsunade chuckled and shook the nearly empty tea pot. "It's cold anyway. Both of us need to find some sleep if we're going to be doing any good. Find anything?" She asked her pink-haired student, nodding to the stack of books and scrolls on the floor beside her.

Sakura shrugged. "I got all excited about two hours ago. Thought about building a chakra barrier around Neji's liver, since it's the most vulnerable to death cap poisoning."

The blond kunoichi filled the tea pot and set it on the small hot plate. "Then you realized that the chakra barrier would seal off the liver from the rest of the body and effectively kill it more quickly than the poison would?"

Startled, Sakura blushed slightly. "No. I mean, I didn't get that far. The poison is already absorbed into the body, including the liver. The barrier would keep the poison already there sealed inside and we can't heal his liver through such a barrier."

"That's true too." Tsunade nodded. "The liver is an important part of the body, but it's only one part. To seal it off would be to throw off the rest of the systems. You were on the right track in your logic though."

"So." Sakura yawned. "What's the plan then?"

Tsunade grimaced. "The plan is now to wait and see. The activated carbon was administered within a half hour of ingestion, thanks to Anko. This should bind the majority of the poison in his system and it will pass harmlessly."

The pink-haired girl frowned. "If that's so, why are you still up?"

The blond gave a weary smile to her student. "I'm very sure he'll live. I just don't know how much damage has been done internally yet." She paused and sighed. "It's the knowledge at how close he came that has me still wound tight. These assassins were from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Our treaties with them have been shaky at best over the years. Now? Who knows."

"War?" Sakura sat up. In all her worry over her friend, she'd not considered the wider ramifications, and she should have.

"Maybe not." Tsunade muttered as the tea kettle began to whistle it's merry little tune, interrupting their dire thoughts.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko slipped into the Hyuuga house nearly at dawn. The house was quiet, but not because everyone was sleeping. Three servants, and one anxious shinobi came out of the dining room as she walked by.

"Well?" Ibiki demanded. "Will they be alright?"

Anko looked at the small group and sighed, then nodded. "Tsunade believes so. Hanabi's eyes are scratched and covered to allow them a chance to heal, but she's fine. Word is that the Hokage herself is sure Neji will live." She didn't add that for someone not in danger of death, they were monitoring him awfully closely.

Aki, Emi and Masa all let out huge breaths and began smiling a bit as they relaxed. Anko gave a slight nod to Ibiki to show him she'd relayed the truth as she knew it. He too let some of his tension ease. He'd been at the other end of the Hyuuga compound when he felt the clash of chakra. The ANBU division leader had arrived to help Anko and Kakashi take down the final assassin, but he'd been kicking himself all day for not spotting the covert nin earlier.

"She got by me. When she was here that one meal, I just didn't notice anything wrong." He admitted gruffly, nodding to Anko. "Good job."

Anko shook her head, her stomach about to burst from the guilt. "No. She got by me too. Sheer luck I stumbled over anything."

Each of them tried to reassure her that she was a hero. It only took a few moments before Anko broke, muttered an excuse and fled up to her room. When she got there though, she finally had privacy, but her guilt was still eating her alive.

This wasn't like her. Brooding. Shit. Determined, she firmed her chin and turned around and headed right for the master bedroom. Bursting in, she was unsurprised to find Hiashi standing at his window staring out rather than asleep.

He turned to look at her, his pale eyes looking burned out with weariness.

"Fire me." She growled, stalking toward him, stopping less than a foot from the clan leader. "Everyone is saying how great it was that I caught this woman. I'm a fraud. I didn't get suspicious of her. I wasn't being thorough. I wasn't even ..."

"I don't care." Hiashi said softly, yet it was enough to still her tirade.

Anko shook her head. "Hate me, Hiashi. I let her in your house. I was playing with your life and those of your family rather than guarding them."

The Hyuuga leader shook his head and walked toward her, stopping as she backed away from him. "The marriage idea was Hanabi's, but I don't blame her or you. This assassin had a contract, a mission, to kill me. She found a way into my household. If it hadn't been for the marriage list being public knowledge, she'd have found another way inside."

Anko shook her head despondently, not even bothering to back up as he once more approached her. Her eyes showed him the misery she was feeling. "I'm no fucking hero in this."

Hiashi caught his breath as he took in her shame and misery. She was unbelievable. He shook her gently as he scolded her. "You're a ninja, not a hero. You did your job. My nephew is in the hospital today, having been given a chance to survive. If you had not done your job, then he would be walking around today feeling fine, but in four to five days he'd have noticed something was wrong. And by then the damage to his internal organs would have been devastating, and too much to heal. Then there's Hanabi. You have no idea what I owe you."

"Nothing." She sputtered. "You owe me nothing. I wasn't checking on Sumi to be thorough ..."

"I don't care if you were at her house to invite her into my bed. I don't care if you were proposing marriage for me. I don't care if you went there to play shougi or drink sake. I don't care if you were there to sell the Hyuuga silver to her. I frankly don't give a damn why you went there. You went, and that's all that matters. Fate vs. luck. I no longer care. I'm just grateful." With that said, he kissed her.

Shock kept her still as his lips moved over hers undemandingly. Despite all the sex they'd been having, this was their first kiss. The very first. How had that happened? His hands tightened on her shoulders and she gave a soft gasp, opening her mouth for him. She reveled in the warmth and gentleness of his touch as she stepped into his embrace. They held each other as the sun broke over the tree line outside the window, heralding the start of a new day.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Kiba?"

The Inuzuka looked over at his purple-haired teammate, worried that she wasn't eating like she should. "Yah?"

"Can you follow the scent of the man who beat Misyu up so badly? From what he said, I think it was Hajime." Hinata asked, her voice soft but determined nonetheless.

Kankuro slipped another rice ball onto her plate and she wrinkled her nose up at him.

Shino shook his head slightly. "I thought you wanted us to go find your uncle." He said point blank, having spoken with Kankuro earlier. "You said you thought it was important."

Hinata shook her head. "We can't wait for this mysterious man to come to town. Misyu's death may scare him off. And I have a feeling that by following Hajime, we'll find my hermit uncle. If not, I'll take the blame."

"Hoshi? Are you sure?" Kankuro leaned in, rubbing his hand over her back gently.

Temari grinned. "Star? That's nice."

Shino took silent notes. Princess was out, but star was good. Taken, but good.

Kankuro laughed though. "Hinata just thinks it's corny."

Akamaru whined and yipped hopefully at Hinata, eying her plate. She slipped him the rice ball and Kiba looked away, pretending not to notice the ill-gotten treat. "My dog likes it." He grinned, and winked at Temari, who almost choked on her tea.

Hinata looked embarrassed as she looked over at Temari as if begging for help. "What do you call Shino?" She asked.

"Mine." Temari grinned devilishly.

"Well." Shino pursed his lips and looked over his sunglasses at the Sand kunoichi. "That's accurate, if possessive."

"Complaining?" She asked, drawing out her word dangerously.

Shino shook his head and smiled. "Hardly."

"Moving on!" Kiba grinned and turned to Hinata. "You are the client, so to speak. We'll start tracking from the place he was found injured, shouldn't be too hard to locate." It was getting weird being in the middle of all these couples. He wondered what his own marriage would turn out like.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Mizutori Yuuko frowned as she was escorted into the Hokage office. She'd been eating a meal with Inuzuka Tsume when they'd suddenly found themselves surrounded by guards. She'd been taken into custody of all things, held all day and all night. Now, she hoped she'd find some answers.

"Hokage-sama." She opened, cautious but polite.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade retorted, staring hard at the woman.

Yuuko, having had all day and night to prepare herself, didn't even blink. "I'm here in this office because you had me brought here. I'm here in this village brokering a marriage contract for my niece."

Tsunade steepled her fingers, contemplating the other woman carefully. "You are from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, yah?"

The middle-aged brunette nodded, this wasn't exactly confidential information.

"You arrived with an older male, a cousin you informed us. And two chuunin escorts." Tsunade continued.

Yuuko nodded. "You know all this, we reported in as was proper."

The blonde Hokage smiled, and it wasn't a pretty smile. "So how did your entourage grow by two?"

The brunette woman nodded, having suspected something of this nature. They Cloud shinobi had gotten caught somehow, it was the only explanation. "They arrived from my village with messages from the family. They stayed for reasons they never explained to me."

Tsunade gave a terse nod. "You know, I almost believe you."

"I hope so, it is the truth." Yuuko sighed. "My reasons for being here are quite honest. A marriage contract."

The Hokage of the Leaf Village sighed and handed a scroll to the woman. "The two shinobi, plus one, attacked and killed a member of my village."

Yuuko sucked in a harsh breath, her eyes widening slightly.

"They hid her death and planned more. A direct attack on a clan leader of this village." She deliberately left off the names of the victims. "Our proof and demands are in that scroll, which you will deliver to your Kumokage. You and the rest of your group will be escorted to the borders of the Fire Country. You will leave now. And as you've guessed, there will be no marriage contract between the Inuzukas and the Mizutori's of the Cloud village."

"It's a shame." Yuuko said as she stood. "It would have been a good match. Why do politics have to interfere with normal life?"

Tsunade shook her head slightly, dismissing the sentiment. "Since when do ninja expect anything in life to be normal? If we did, we wouldn't be ninja."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You need to rest." Anko said as she reluctantly pulled back from Hiashi, only to be drawn back sharply into his arms. "We both need to rest."

"Hai." He agreed, and led her toward the bed by one hand.

Anko followed, even as she protested. "I couldn't ...not right now."

Hiashi chuckled. "Nor I." He didn't want to admit that he wanted her close right now. Just close. "You're not fired and your mission is to guard me and my family. Hanabi and Neji are being guarded at the hospital."

"And that leaves you." Anko purred. "King fisher."

The Hyuuga smiled as he pulled her down to lay next to him. "A new nickname? And sheeee's back!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi was alone in her room, having had to let go of Neji in order to have her eyes examined. He'd lived through the night, his heart beat sounding strong under her ear. He was such a jerk sometimes, but she'd have missed him.

The door opened and she looked up. "Who's there?" She asked plaintively, acting like she didn't already know.

Gaara sighed. "Stop pretending. And deactivate your Byakugan, you're not supposed to be using it to cheat and look through your bandages. You're supposed to be letting your eyes rest."

Hanabi pouted slightly. "How'd you know? Neji didn't even catch on."

Gaara grinned and shook his head. "It's what I would have done. Besides, it was mostly a guess."

"I suppose you're here to gloat and await my falling at your feet for saving me." Hanabi crossed her arms mutinously.

The Kazekage of Suna found a chair and pulled it over next to her bed. "Hardly. I'm waiting for you to yell at me for interfering in your fight."

Hanabi opened her mouth to agree, but the words just wouldn't form. "If you hadn't stepped in, I'd be dead." She admitted with a lot of reluctance, her fingers nervously plucking at the blanket covering her.

The red-head watched her with amusement, she never ceased to surprise him. "Then why the anger? And don't lie and say you're not angry."

"Darn right I'm angry!" The thirteen year old complained. "You humored me!"

Gaara blinked, then blinked again. Of everything he'd thought she might throw at him, _that_ hadn't been something he'd considered. "Humored you? How?"

"You know how!" She yelled, managing to look mean rather than helpless even with the bandages over her eyes.

The Kazekage blinked and considered the matter. He didn't know what to say to that. Obviously he _didn't_ know, or he wouldn't have asked. It occurred to him that he had never really interacted with females much. Sure he had a sister, but she always let him know _why_ she was angry about anything. Matsuri was his former student and she was always nice, sometimes too nice. All the other women he knew treated him with respect due to his office. Hanabi was ...different. He was about to demand she explained, when she started talking again.

"You fell in the water on purpose!" She accused.

Gaara shook his head a moment. Water? There had been no water in his fight with the assassin. Oh, wait. "You mean when the bridge collapsed?"

"No." She sneered and lowered her voice. "I mean when the bridge I sabotaged broke apart and fell into the water, taking you with it."

"You admit to attacking a foreign dignitary?" He teased, his voice a whisper now too.

Hanabi, though, ignored him. She was trying to make a point. "I saw you fight. You were almost too fast for me to see. And you were ruthless and cruel to those men."

Gaara took in a small breath and held it a moment. Had he frightened her yesterday? How did he fix that? "They were enemy nin." He started to explain, but she cut him off.

"So now I know the truth about you!" Hanabi pointed in his general direction.

The truth? What truth? That he was a monster still? Did she see him that way? He may no longer hold Shukaku within him, but he was still a jounin shinobi and the Kazekage of Suna. Ruthless was part of the job description. His inner reflections were once more interrupted by her accusatory voice.

"You LET me dunk you."

"Wha...what?" Gaara sputtered, his mind grinding to an abrupt halt. THAT was the truth she was talking about?

"You jerk! You were humoring me. I know you were expecting me to get you back somehow, for your high-handed ways of ...NOT courting me, but you don't have to HUMOR me! I'm not a child!"

Gaara's eye twitched, he didn't know quite how to respond since from where he was sitting she was still a child. An extremely dangerous genin child with a mind that could frighten full grown jounin. Not him though, no, he wasn't scared. Intrigued. "The bridge did take me by surprise." He offered. "And the tags were extremely well hidden."

Hanabi stood up on her bed and shouted down at him. "You're doing it again! Stop babying me!"

Child? No. Gaara stared at Hanabi standing on the bed and tried to quell the memory of Hinata standing on the bed yelling at Kankuro. It helped that rather than lingerie, Hanabi was wearing sturdy flannel that hid her body. Still, the sight made him want to grin like an idiot. "Is this a family trait? Standing on the furniture?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Hanabi roared, pointing at his nose as the door behind them opened and a wildly curious chuunin guard stuck his head in the door. "GET OUT!" Hanabi turned, feeling the open draft and chakra signature. The chuunin grinned and shut the door behind him.

"Hanabi?" Gaara started, then stopped, not really knowing how to diffuse her temper. She and Hinata were alike in some ways, but very different in others.

Hanabi sat back down on her bed and settled down a bit. "Promise me. Promise me the next time you'll react honestly. Don't baby me and make it look like I got you when I didn't."

Gaara nodded, then realized she couldn't seen the gesture. "Fine. But you would have gotten my feet wet, the weighted cords were a nice touch." He admitted, not denying he could have easily deflected a full dunking.

Slightly mollified, Hanabi smiled at him. Gaara blinked, then smiled back and ignored that she'd mentioned a 'next time', all but admitted she planned to attack him again. "Fine. Good. Now, how could it have been a better trap?"

The chuunin outside the door paused. Was the Kazekage laughing? Nah. Nah, it had to be something else.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Mizutori Yuuko fumed as she and her escort were basically tossed out the front gates of Konoha. The Leaf shinobi taking them to the border were a dour lot, and not given to talking.

This wasn't going to be fun. Explaining to the Cloud council and her Kumokage how the marriage contracts were now null and void. But she hoped they realized it wasn't her fault. Their idiotic decision to send in an assassination team while she'd been trying to negotiate had been a bad idea. Especially since the assassins had failed.

She just wondered who their target had been. Yuuko snuck a glance at the Leaf shinobi and grimaced slightly. They were looking all stone-faced. Still, maybe she could get a little information from them before they left the Fire Country. She needed something to take back home with her. She'd not only failed to get the marriage contracts signed with the Inuzukas, but she'd also failed to find out the name of the current Hyuuga leader.

No. If she didn't learn something from these Leaf escorts, she was not going to be getting a "welcome" home.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko woke the moment Hiashi got up, but he pushed her back down into the covers. "Sleep."

"Guard. You." She yawned, her jaw nearly popping as she did so.

Hiashi grinned and ran a gentle hand over her hair. "I'll take extra precautions, but you're off duty for the next few hours. I'll be at the hospital."

Anko nodded and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

When next she woke, it was to the door opening. She sat up and stared. The maid grinned at her and walked into the bathroom with clean towels.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**REVIEWS as always would be highly appreciated. Though, if you've read over 40 chapters of this story, my only conclusion is ... YEAH!**


	45. Uncovered

Three days. Ibaraki Juroken grimaced. It had been three days since Hyuuga Hajime had arrived at his mountain home, and if the old hermit had held any reservations about the trustworthiness of the young man's father …the son was worse.

The Hyuuga jounin had shown up and had even acted surprised when the old man had informed him that Hiashi's latest missives had not arrived on schedule. Juroken had never met Hajime before, but the man Misyu had written so glowingly about seemed a far cry from the rather brittle personality he was showing now. This man was ...wrong, somehow.

Hajime had arrived three days ago with extra men, making both Aberu and Wakui grumble about having to sleep on the floor. Juroken had thought at first that Hajime was going to kick him out of his own bed, in his own house. But Katashi had entered at that point, and Hajime had lost all interest in questions about where everyone would be sleeping. In the end, the old man and his charge had kept the bedroom. But the oily smoothness of Hajime's 'generosity' didn't ring quite true.

As it happened, over the years, Juroken had come to regret listening to Misyu. At first it had all made sense. The suspicions that Hiashi had murdered his poor sweet sister, Kioshi. Suspicions though, no proof. Juroken had been all set to travel to the Fire County and demand custody of his nieces, although he knew that the Leaf village would NEVER allow Byakugan wielding children to leave their control or authority.

Misyu's letters of commiseration and support had been a balm at first, almost true miracle. Or so he'd thought at the time. The elder Hyuuga had set up a system wherein he could get quarterly missives from Lord Hiashi on his nieces. And Misyu had secreted his own reports in the packets as well. At first all had been well. The girls were growing and doing well, even Misyu had written it to be so.

Then came the kidnapping attempt on young Hinata, and Hiashi's terse words of grief about the death of his brother. Misyu, though, had written at length about the fact he suspected Hiashi had set the whole thing up. The elder had bemoaned the callousness in which the Hyuuga leader had used his own daughter in order to rid himself of a rival, his own twin brother. Juroken had felt physically ill about the thought of Kioshi's daughters being raised in such an atmosphere.

But what was a hermit to do? Juroken was no ninja, nor a politician. He did what he could do, the only thing he knew to do, he prayed. And it appeared his prayers had been answered a few years later when Misyu had sent him a treasure to 'protect'. Juroken had thrown himself into his new role with relief and true joy. Here had been a chance to get back at Hiashi, and relieve his feelings of helplessness.

But now? Juroken eyed Hajime with a bland expression that held back his utter disgust. For a few years now he'd thought of their guards as keeping them locked up, rather than being the protection they purported to be. Had he played the fool all these years?

"Katashi?" Hajime purred, looking sleepy eyed at the seven year old as the boy stood before the hearth. "Tell me, when you look at me, what do you see?"

Juroken caught his breath and hoped he'd done enough to protect the two of them as Katashi gave him an uneasy look before turning to face Hajime. Would the boy stick with their story? Would he be able to hide the truth?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Three days. Hanabi sighed as she blinked her eyes. Three days of enforced blindness in order for her scratched corneas to completely heal to the Hokage's satisfaction. Patience was all well and good when it pertained to tracking a target, or waiting for your birthday …but when waiting to SEE? Bah.

"Alright. How'd you do it?"

Hanabi looked up as Gaara entered her room without so much as knocking. She glared at the red-head pointedly. "It is customary to announce oneself before entering a room, especially that of a lady."

Gaara made a rude noise. "When you act like a lady, I will treat you as such."

The youngest Hyuuga frowned at him, her glare intensifying. "I am a Lady by birth."

Another rude noise escaped the Kazekage as he pulled up a chair and stared back at her. His jade-pale eyes showing mild irritation. "A title does not make it reality. Besides, if you acted like a lady, I would have no interest in you."

"Reeeaaaalllly?" Hanabi purred, her mind starting to race. Her thoughts were brought up short by Gaara's bark of laughter.

"I dare you. Be a Lady, to the bone, for a month and I'll go away and not bother you again." The red head announced. "But no cheating. A full month. As a placid cow of a lady."

Hanabi's throat tightened a moment at the thought. She put it down to having to act like a true noble lady, and not the thought of him leaving for good. She slumped a bit. "Boring."

"Yes, they are." Gaara nodded, then sighed lightly. "You've been blind for the past three days. And you promised me that you wouldn't use your Byakugan to cheat. Did you break your word?"

"NO!" Hanabi bit off the word bitterly. "I never break my word! I'm a Hyuuga."

"So was Misyu and his son, before your father disowned them."

The young genin bit her lip and blinked suddenly and suspiciously, turning her pale-eyed gaze away from his. Alarmed, he moved his head to try and catch her eyes with his own. "I don't judge you by them." He assured her.

Hanabi shrugged and shook her head. "I know."

Gaara waited, but she didn't elaborate. "So, what's wrong? Are you worried about what they'll do next? I know it's not been established that they hired the Cloud assassins, but the timing, not to mention their preparedness for facing the Byakugan was suspicious in and of itself."

Sighing, the dark-haired girl finally turned to look at him. Gaara caught his breath at the worry in her eyes. "What is it?" He pressed. "Word is Neji is doing well." He offered, thinking maybe she was worried still about her cousin.

Hanabi shook her head. "My sister. The message bird hasn't had a chance to get to that last village and return. We don't know if Hinata got the warning or not."

Gaara relaxed a bit as he tried to reassure her. He just hoped he was doing it right, he was used to being the one intimidating people, not putting them at ease. The red-head knew she had no idea how different it was for him to simply converse with someone other than his family or former sensei. He'd made a few new friends over the years as Kazekage, but still, this was different somehow. "Kankuro and Temari are there, along with Hinata's teammates. That's five jounin and a rather large nin-dog."

Hanabi shrugged diffidently, though still looking a bit worried.

"Don't you trust your sister's abilities?" Gaara asked, ignoring that he'd once held doubts himself about Hinata's strength and backbone. The way she stood up to his brother though, had shown him that while shy, Hinata wasn't a coward. Or weak.

Quickly, Hanabi shook her head. "No, she's stronger than even father realizes. He thinks like a warrior, always looking at the offensive abilities to measure strength. But my sister is strongest when she has someone to protect."

"Then why are you worried?" Gaara leaned forward slightly. "There's always danger whenever a ninja leaves the village." He paused and his lips turned up slightly. "There's even danger in your own village as you well know after what just happened. Trust your sister to know how to take care of herself."

Hanabi nodded and bit her bottom lip slightly. "I know, I know. It's just …Hinata is a very straightforward person. She doesn't think sideways like me. I'm just afraid that Misyu and Hajime's dark thoughts will escape her notice, since she doesn't think that way."

Gaara's lips twitched again. "Sideways? Is that what you call it? Look, you're sister is better protected out there than she'd be here at home. Now. Let's discuss this _sideways_ thinking of yours. Care to explain why my feet are coated in a white powder that I can't seem to get rid of? There's also this extremely annoying itch. After that we'll discuss how you managed to pull it off blindfolded and without the Byakugan."

Hanabi grinned cheekily, letting her discomfort flow away as she gloated. He was right, she decided. Hinata was perfectly safe where she was.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Don't move Hinata!" Temari called out urgently, but carefully not too loud so as not to initiate a strike.

Without acknowledging the warning, Hinata stepped directly on the snake and when its head snapped up to bite, she grabbed it neatly behind the head, killing it with her hands. "Lunch?"

Temari grimaced. "Snake isn't good cold, and I thought you were the one in a hurry. No fires, remember?"

Hinata slightly. "I don't me…mean to be pu…pushy." She began to explain. "And I just meant it m…might be a good time for a quick break, and eat the provisions we brought along, not the snake."

"Not the snake?" Kankuro asked cheekily. "They're good roasted, Hoshi."

Hinata blushed a bit more before realizing she was being poked fun at. Her eyes gave him a snappy look and with no more warning than that, the dead snake hit him in the chest. "That's your lunch then, I'm taking the bread and cheese. Temari? Is there any of that honey we bought left?"

Temari stifled a chuckle as she watched her sister-by-marriage settle down next to her. And to think she'd once thought Hinata too weak to deal with her bully of a brother. Hah! The blond stiffened slightly as Shino sat on her other side, his hand 'accidentally' brushing up against the side of her chest. His warm hand sliding casually down her body before gently squeezing her hip and then sitting back while still managing to lean into her personal space.

"I like honey too." He murmured next to her ear, making her want to squirm. Temari shot her brother a glance, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

Hinata handed the blond a piece of bread liberally coated with the honey they'd found in the village. Temari looked over at Shino coyly and bit into the hunk of bread without offering him a taste. Shino's eyes were hidden from her, but she noticed the slight twitch at his temple. Surely that hadn't made him angry?

The Aburame leaned forward and licked the honey residue off her lips. _**Oh.**_ Temari shivered as her temperature spiked. No. That wasn't _anger_ on his part! She grinned sloppily at him as he lifted her hand to his mouth and bit into the rest of the bread she was still holding. Temari could see the beads of honey on his lips as he tipped his head to look at her over his dark glasses.

Hot? Had she thought it was hot before? Now she was burning alive! Taking him up on his silent invitation, Temari leaned in to taste the honey on his lips. "Mmmm ..." She muttered against his lips, her tongue tracing the line of his mouth. His mouth opened slightly and their tongues touched lightly, once ...twice ...then ...

Kiba coughed, and the two sprung apart. Well, Temari jumped. Shino just shot his teammate a look that should have killed him on the spot. Kiba just laughed though. "Mission. Ninja. Ninja's on a mission. Hai?"

Kankuro grinned and sat down next to Hinata, having gotten rid of the snake. He looked piteously at her food as she cut a good sized wedge of cheese. She ignored him as her mind raced. Cheese wasn't honey. She couldn't repeat what Shino and Temari had done, could she? If what if she put it in her mouth to offer him a bite …. She turned to look at him, wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking.

While she'd been contemplating seduction, her husband had built a rather large pile of meats and cheese on his bread and was currently taking a huge bite. He stopped mid-chew as he caught Hinata's odd expression. "Whafff?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Nothing." Hinata pouted and reached for a late-season pear, biting into the crisp flesh with a vengeance.

Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to Akamaru, who was eying his food. "Don't even think about it, fatty."

The nin-dog barked, indignant. Kiba sighed and relented, tossing the dog half his sandwhich. "You're not getting a kiss though."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Still brooding?" Hiashi teased Anko as they ate dinner alone, Hanabi having retired early.

"The firecracker alright?" She dodged the question since she didn't want to admit to him what had her _really_ knotted up.

"Hanabi's fine. Shizune warned me that she might have some headaches once the bandages were removed." He paused, and took a bite of the wonderful stew his cook had made for them. "Emi's outdoing herself. I think the competition with the eligible ladies has spurred her to new heights."

Anko sighed, pushing at her food with her chopsticks. It hurt to think about the fact that she'd invited the disguised assassin into this household. Her appetite had disappeared following the attack on the Hyuugas.

Hiashi's smile faded. "That was poor of me."

"No, it's fine." The spiky-haired jounin gave him a brash smile he knew she didn't mean. It was scary how well he was starting to understand her prickly ways. "Your cook is marvelous and those women were annoying as hell."

The Hyuuga gave her a relieved look. "Yes, yes they were. Remember the arguments over soup?"

Anko grinned. "I particularly liked the fight over how to properly wash a cabbage." She paused and looked up at him. "I'm not sure why your cook seems so pleased with you lately. But I think it's because she knows you're screwing around with me. Maybe they're happy your finally using your equipment properly." She leered at him, having timed it perfectly. He was mid-bite when he choked. Sputtering and coughing, it took Hiashi several moments to be able to breathe again. "You told my cook?"

Anko shrugged. "Well king-fisher, it's like this. Your servants already knew."

Hiashi shook his head in disbelief at her. "No. They couldn't. How do you know?"

"They told me." Anko teased him, but leaving out the part where the servants smiles were making her uncomfortable. All the servants were coming to her now with household questions. Almost like she really lived her or something. She'd tried to dissuade them without cutting any of them up with a kunai, but they were remarkably hard to scare off. And she had the bad feeling that Ibiki was giving them pointers on how to deal with her.

"Well." Hiashi drew himself up with a sigh. "Fine. It's not like we've done anything to be ashamed of."

Anko grinned devilishly at him. "We can change that." She licked her lips, watching as his gaze tightened on the movement of her tongue. She shivered with anticipation as she whispered an invitation that made his blood boil deliciously.

Hiashi put down his chopsticks and grabbed her ruthlessly. She didn't struggle. He threw her over his shoulder and headed toward the stairs, his eyes so glazed with lust he missed the small figure on the main landing.

"Father?" Hanabi asked, her eyes wide with shock as she looked back and forth between her father's mortified face and Anko's maniacally laughing visage.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji groaned as he finally pulled the blankets back up over his chest. "I feel fine. Other than sluggish from being stuck in bed." He added pointedly, glaring at the Hokage's assistant as she went over his chart.

Yugao grinned at him and Neji wanted to grab her hand and pull her closer. He wanted to reach up and rub those dark circles from under her eyes. She'd not left his side much in the last three days. He sighed, he'd tried to get her to go home to rest. But she was proving stubborn, and he loved it.

Shizune smiled at the two, glad now that she could give them some good news. "When's the wedding?"

The blue-haired kunoichi shrugged. "I hadn't even known we were officially betrothed until the morning after the attack. My grandmother had been planning to tell me right before I got the message Neji had been poisoned."

"Ouch!" Shizune's smile grew brighter. "What a way to get a proposal."

Neji shook his head. "The proposal was for her, and her alone. The contracts are another matter. I had no idea my uncle had arranged them until right before I ate that stupid pear. Speaking of pears …."

"No!" Yugao scolded sharply. She watched him, still worried he wasn't out of the woods yet despite what the medics were saying. Most of the poison had been expelled with the activated carbon, just as Tsunade had hoped. Still, some had already been absorbed into the internal organs. So far they'd been able to heal all the damage almost as fast as it occurred. But forcing his body to do so much, repair so much, it was costing him. He was thinner than ever before and she wanted to stuff him full of food, but knew that was a bad idea. At this point they'd only been allowing him broth. "You'll eat what they give you, and nothing more. If I catch you sneaking in any food ..."

"Does this mean we're not welcome?" A voice called from the doorway. Two men entered and Neji felt a small bubble of jealousy as Yugao's face lit up. It faded when he saw the huge basket of fruit. Jealousy gave way to food lust.

"Here. Put it here." He gestured toward a small bedside table. He didn't know these men well, but it was obvious by their presence they had clearance. Not to mention Yugao seemed to know them.

"Diaki. Take that thing away! Isamu? How could you two bring that in here?" Yugao scowled at her ANBU colleagues.

"Yugao, if you care for me at all, let me have that basket. I'm starving!" Neji whined piteously and theatrically. "Look, it's so bad I sound like Chouji."

Diaki grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry, Hyuuga. Here, Yugao would you hold that door for me? I don't know what we were thinking."

Neji groaned as the lovely basket full of food disappeared as Diaki chatted a mile a minute with Yugao. He felt a slight nudge, then a small weight. Neji didn't look down, just pulled the blanket up over whatever it was that Isamu had slipped him. It was a small dish of some sort, warm, but wrapped up. His mouth watered over the unknown treat.

Shizune shook her head and waited until the door was shut while Diaki argued with Yugao over the propriety of 'starving' a man. "What did you bring him?" She asked, not looking up from her chart.

Startled, Isamu grinned mischievously. "Nothing much, Yugao's grandmother made it for him. Some chicken chawaanmushi." He said, speaking of a steamed egg custard dish.

"Oh, well." Shizune thought it over a moment as Neji held his breath.

"I'll beg." The Hyuuga offered. "Clear broth for three days? I'm wasting away, and it's not from the poison."

Isamu grinned. "I'd pay to hear him beg. His words are so …_poetic_."

Neji stilled, torn between gratitude and horror. The ANBU weren't going to bring up his poetry attempts here, were they?

Shizune relented with a smile. "Just this once, and be sure to clear all other food through me first. Yah? It's soft enough and shouldn't interfere."

"What is?" Yugao asked as she reentered the room. Her eyes went immediately to the warm dish Neji had taken out from under the covers. An angry glare flew up to Isamu and then to Diaki, but both men grinned at her unrepentant.

"It's from your grandmother." Diaki pointed out.

"Shizune okayed it." Isamu added hoping to sidestep her anger. "Man simply can not exist on broth alone. I remember when I was in here last. Medical skills? They're the best around here. But culinary skills? Noooooo."

"I don't know whether or not I'm insulted." Shizune tapped one foot, then grinned. "No, it's alright. Neji's responding so well, it won't hurt. But like I said, clear everything through me first."

Yugao reluctantly handed Neji the spoon sitting next to his empty broth dish. "Eat slowly, and if there's any pain, stop. Don't be manly about it, just stop."

Neji had his spoon dipped into the delicious smelling custard when Diaki's words stopped him cold.

_"What is a man, but the shadow clinging to life unless he knows love?"_ The ANBU's dark eyes were twinkling gleefully as he quoted a poem that Neji knew only too well.

Isamu nodded solemnly. "Poets say it so well, don't you think? But I like …_She speaks, and my heart races. She moves, and I fall at her feet_."

"I didn't write that!" Neji shouted, his eye twitching violently. "You made that last one up!" He took a huge bite of the custard, then choked as he saw the stunned look of realization come over Yugao's face.

"YOU are the awful poet they've been quoting at me everytime I turn around?!" Yugao groaned as she mentally recalled all the little snippets and quotes. The poetry was bad, but the sentiments ...deep inside, the last of her doubts, the last of her worry if this was right ...just melted away.

Isamu and Diaki grinned widely, nudging each other as they waited for her response. Seeing this, Yugao smiled sweetly at them. So sweetly, that they started to get a little nervous. "Goodbye boys." She told them in a nice calm voice.

So calm was her voice, that the ANBU who knew her so well felt their hackles rise and they made a bee-line for the doorway, bumping into each other in their hasty retreat.

"Yugao?" Neji asked as she turned to face him.

"Shut up, poet." She teased, right before her lips claimed his.

Shizune took the custard bowl out of his hand, right before he spilled it on his betrothed as his hands rose to cup her face. The medic smiled as she left the room quietly, she looked at guards. "Put up the 'do not disturb' sign for a while." She left whistling.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime did not look happy with Katashi's answers. The boy stared mulishly at the jounin, but inwardly he wanted to run for the bathroom.

Juroken was proud of the boy, but worried his smart-aleck responses would cause more trouble than good. "It's getting late."

"It's early yet." Snapped Hajime looking murderous, before he smoothed out his expression into something more genial. "Come now, you don't begrudge me a little company after dinner do you?"

The old hermit tried to look as old and frail as he could. "I'm an old man, I rise with the sun and I sleep when it sets. It's late for us simple folk out here on the mountain. And Katashi is so young." He hoped the boy played into his charade.

Katashi yawned and stretched and Juroken could have cheered. Good boy, he thought, good lad. Now. He glanced at Hajime, if the jounin would only buy it ….

There was a knock on the door, and Aberu popped in his ugly head. "Someone's approaching. The proximity seals are no longer connected."

Hajime stiffened, then relaxed. "Probably the wildlife. But we'll check. My dear old man, don't leave the safety of this room just yet. I'll have the men check out this alarm, while you all sit and chat with me." His words were pretty enough, but Juroken didn't like the way the man was eying his young charge.

_Almost_, he seethed, they'd almost gotten away. He'd spent the better part of a day coming up with the plan to sneak away. Who knew these mountains better than he or the boy? No one, that's who. If they could only get out of the house, they'd slip away easily.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Things are starting to stir up … LOL**

**As always, I'd love to hear from y'all. See what you think of how things are going!**


	46. Byakugan Dreams

**General Note: Yes. I am well aware that the genetics of who does and who doesn't have the Byakugan in my story are different than the canon. This IS on purpose. I made a small note of that at the end of chapter 14, but felt it needed to be reiterated. This was done for plot/story purposes.**

**Still don't own Naruto or any of the merchandising rights.**

o.O.o.O.o.O

Masa rushed into Hyuuga kitchen area with the second empty pot of tea in under an hour. He looked wide eyed at the head cook.

Emi sighed and started making more tea. "What's going on up there? They're swimming in tea!"

Masa shrugged, feeling a bit worried. "Lord Hyuuga is looking a bit haggard and I thought I heard someone whimpering inside his study. A female."

"Lady Anko doesn't whimper." Emi sighed, adding the title to the kunoichi's name without regard to whether or not she held such a title by birth. The cook liked Anko. The woman was different and a bit wild, but she'd stirred up the boss quite nicely and had saved young Neji and Hanabi. Anko was tops in Emi's mind.

Masa sent one of the other servants for a warm blanket. He caught Emi's eye as she laid out the fresh service for the tea. "Lord Hiashi asked for one."

Emi pursed her lips looking wildly curious and a bit worried. "Medicinal tea and a blanket? Sounds like someone is in shock. Should we send for a healer?"

"I'll see if I can ask Lord Hiashi when I deliver the tea." Masa offered, glad to be doing something constructive.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Madoka-sama?" Hajime called to the cadaverous man sitting quietly in the corner. "Please be so kind as to accompany little Katashi to the back room while my men and I check out this proximity alarm."

Juroken stirred, unhappy with the order. When Hajime had arrived he'd not come alone. He'd brought several more men the ilk of Aberu and Wakui, thugs and ninja. Madoka had arrived just today, and he was no thug. Yet, he scared the old hermit more than all of them combined.

Hajime caught Juroken's frown and nodded, smiling benignly. "Come with us old man, you know this mountain better than any."

Aberu grimaced darkly. "He'll only slow us down. The old geezer has bad knees and is as stealthy as a blind bull."

The old hermit's mind raced, he must not allow himself to be separated from his young charge. And the subterfuge he'd often played on his two guards was now going to prove even more helpful. "Hai. I do know …ow. Well, let me just work out this stiffness in my knee and I'll be with you in a moment." Juroken flexed his left knee as if in pain. "I can keep up, I promise."

Hajime frowned, torn between wanting to separate the boy from the old hermit and the need to go and check their perimeter. Hinata and her band of fools weren't that far away. Had they followed him or was this their original destination? Juroken _was_ her uncle after all. He scowled over at the hermit who was limping toward him. "No, stay here with the boy." His voice was gentle, but his eyes were hard as stones. "Leave two others with them. Madoka-sama? You know what I want."

Juroken watched the Hyuuga leave with most of the men, leaving two of the biggest, brawniest men with them as guards. He eyed the two bruisers, then glanced over at Madoka. Why did the pale, rail-thin man with the eerie light blue eyes frighten him more than the brutish guards?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi took the tea service and blanket from his servant, rather than let Masa into the study. He brushed off the man's concerns and told him they didn't need a healer quite yet. The clan leader shut the door firmly and sighed, turning back to the room …and the two women currently complicating his life to no end.

"Now then. Let's discuss colors." Hanabi said, sitting behind Hiashi's desk with a pen poised expectantly over some parchment lists.

"Colors?" Anko said, her eyes a bit glazed over. She wasn't feeling very well. Her stomach ached and she was cold. The spiky-haired woman looked up at Hiashi as he wrapped a blanket around her, hoping to ease her shivering. She nodded her thanks as she accepted another cup of tea. "I think I've finally caught that flu bug going around the village. I hear that Genma's fever finally broke and that Gai is fighting not to admit he's sick despite having a temperature hot enough to boil an egg."

Hiashi grunted. "Last I heard almost half our shinobi forces have had it or are coming down with it. Makes scheduling missions tough on the Hokage's office I'm sure. I wish you would let me call for the healer." He'd offered several times, but Anko had refused point blank stating she was fine and the healers were already overworked.

Hanabi clucked her tongue to regain their attention, tapping her pen impatiently on the desk. Hiashi grinned, she looked so adorable even though her legs barely touched the floor in his chair. Too bad she wasn't acting adorably. "Scheduling a wedding is tougher than mission assignments. Now, we need to figure out when Hinata is due back. She'll never forgive any of us if she misses this wedding. Then, we need to make sure there's plenty of time for kimono fittings. Emi will take charge of the food, but we'll need to hire a pastry chef to help out."

"No." Hiashi said, rubbing at his eyes. He wondered if his headache was a precursor of the flu or just a result of his daughter's meddling? "We've already explained, there's not going to be a wedding."

Hanabi frowned and shook her head. "A mistress in town is one thing. But Anko is not like those women and you can't treat her that way."

"Yeah!" Anko grinned and blew gently on her tea. "You can't treat me that way, Slick."

Hiashi nudged her shoulder gently. "Whose side are you on?"

"My own, always." Anko said, almost in a warning to him. "And I'm no one's mistress. Still and all, Slick's right. No wedding, my little mosquito."

The young Hyuuga wrote something down on the parchment. "Traditional or modern?" She eyed Anko speculatively. "You're going to look fantastic either way. Still, a week at a spa will do wonder for your hair. Your skin is fine though, very creamy with a smooth complexion."

"Thank you, mosquito." Anko sighed. "But I am …wait, what's wrong with my hair? No, never mind. It's not important."

Hiashi sighed. "Alright. I've indulged you enough. Now, put that list down and let's all go to bed."

"Whose bed though?" Hanabi asked slyly, cutting her eyes back and forth between the two of them. "I don't know, I'm feeling _traumatized_ by all of this. I need more tea."

The clan leader eyed his daughter, unsure how to treat her. Sure she was acting fine now, but earlier on the stairs she'd really appeared to be shocked. He still remembered how uncomfortable he'd felt explaining to her about virgin nights and what had transpired between Hinata and her new husband. Hanabi had looked distinctly ill throughout the entire talk. So, was she acting fine or was she really alright?

"You can ask us anything." Hiashi told his daughter, not without a tremor of unease at the offer. "You must have questions about …well …"

"Sex." Anko stated bluntly and Hiashi winced, but nodded.

Hanabi sighed. "Fine. I have a lot of questions. First, which temple do you want for the ceremony? The Hyuuga clan has a family shrine of course, but it is traditional to use the wife's preference."

"Just because we had sex, and I'm not denying that, well that doesn't mean we have to get married." Hiashi said bluntly, trying hard to keep his composure and not laugh at the sour look on Anko's face.

Pale eyes narrowed dangerously on him as Hanabi quirked her head to one side. "That's not what you told me. When we talked, you said that sex was for marriage alone and for the business of producing children." She smiled brightly. "I want a baby brother. Can I put in a list of names? I'm glad you chose someone young enough to have children. Since Hinata and Kankuro are having a house built, can we turn her room into a nursery?"

Suddenly Anko's upset stomach turned into absolute nausea and she made a grab for the trash can. Hiash held her head for her and ordered Hanabi to fetch Aki for them.

The young genin watched them and figured she'd about pushed them as far as they'd go tonight. Tomorrow, she'd begin again. Blue would be an iced color for Anko, but it had to be just the right shade. She hurried off to find the servants and decided to move the wedding back at least another week in her mind, just to give Anko a chance to recover and see if Hiashi came down with the flu too.

She paused as she saw Gaara heading upstairs, and even flashed him a brilliant smile before she realized who it was she was smiling at. She sniffed and turned away, heading for the servants quarters leaving a confused red-head half-way on the stairs staring after her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino and Hinata slipped by the men checking on the proximity seals almost too easily. With her Byakugan, the purple-haired girl took note of how many men were in the house and how many were around the area. Using hand signals, she gave the information to Shino who sent his kikai bugs to inform the others.

Back along the border of seals that they'd deliberately set off, after scouting the area thoroughly, Kankuro tried to push aside his misgivings. He'd argued the point, but had been outvoted. The puppeteer didn't like not being able to keep an eye on Hinata, no matter how much he KNEW she was a capable jounin. Something in him rebelled at putting her in danger. Any danger.

Temari eyed her brother, hoping he could overcome his nerves. His usual ice cold demeanor before a fight was a given, until today. She'd ordered Hinata to go with Shino as it was the most logical use of their abilities. It was the best decision strategically. But as she watched her younger brother, Temari realized why married or committed couples were almost never sent out together on missions.

Kikai bugs flew up in the darkness and formed a message with their tiny little bodies. She nodded, being trained to see well in darkness. She looked at Kankuro, and he too gave a short nod.

The puppeteer fingered the seal scrolls holding his puppets. It calmed him to know that the majority of enemies were heading toward them, and not where they'd sent Hinata. He grimaced slightly as he prepared for the coming ambush. Why was he so uneasy? It's not like he'd not sent friends and family off to fight before. It's not that he'd not worried about them before either, just look at Gaara for proof of that. But his worry now was almost akin to what he felt when he'd watched his brother being carried off by the Akatsuki.

Temari's hand brushed his shoulder gently and he looked at her. She gave him a quizzical look, silently asking if he was alright. He nodded and focused on the tasks at hand. He would trust Hinata and her abilities. He had to or he'd go mad.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime stopped halfway to the perimeter line. Something was wrong. There was nothing he could pinpoint, nothing to give him pause. Yet …yet, he knew. He felt it. Hajime stopped his men a moment and split them up, sending some to flank the position with the tripped alarm seals and sending the others on ahead. He himself headed back to the house. Nothing else mattered except the protection of Katashi.

That boy was his future. His fate. His only treasure.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi put Anko in her own bed and headed back to his room. He didn't want to, but after the fiasco with Hanabi he had no choice. She was right, it was a double standard. Yet, how was he supposed to explain that to his thirteen year old daughter? Sometimes Hanabi acted so grown up that he actually forgot how young she actually was.

A sneeze escaped him as he paused outside Hanabi's door. A second joined it a moment later.

"Are you getting sick too?" Hanabi asked with obvious worry.

Hiashi grinned and chucked her under the chin. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

Hanabi shook her head. "Oh sure, but I don't want you too sick for the ceremony."

The clan leader sighed. "Hanabi, stop it now. You're too old to get away with this nonsense. There is not going to be a wedding."

The young Hyuuga grinned up at him. "I already sent out the first invitation."

"What?" Hiashi roared, drawing up to his full height. "Young lady, what did you do?"

Hanabi smiled her most innocent smile, hoping it would work. "I just thought the Hokage needed to know so she could be sure to clear her schedule. I just wanted to coordinate dates so she'd be able to attend."

Hiashi groaned and turned away.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him.

"To get your note back." The clan leader moaned and sneezed again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Come here lad, let me look at you." Madoka's voice was like sandpaper and Juroken was pleased to see Katashi wasn't any happier about the tall, thin man than he was. The seven year old shook his head and reached out for the hermit's hand uneasily.

"Do what the healer says." Wakui barked, shoving the boy in the back. Katashi stumbled, but caught himself before he getting within Madoka's reach.

"Healer?" Juroken questioned. "I don't recall Hajime mentioning that."

Madoka's smile was bright, and more than vaguely disturbing. Even Wakui swallowed hard and looked away. "I have the honor to have studied the _**art**_ of physicality for many years."

Juroken's throat closed on that. He didn't like the way the man put that. "So, does that make you a healer or an artist?"

"Both." The cadaverously thin man said quietly. "There's none that can approach what I can do with the human body."

Katashi backed away from the tall man, right up against the old hermit who put his arm around the boy. "We're healthy here. I don't imagine why you would need to see the boy. We don't need a healer."

"Humor me." Madoka's smile never wavered as he motioned for the guards to bring him the lad. They guards seemed reluctant, but they did as they were instructed and pulled Katashi away from the old man. "Ah." The 'healer' let out a long breath as he put his hand's on the boy's head.

"What does that mean?" Juroken snapped at the man.

The 'healer's' smile grew even wider. "It means you've both been lying to us. The boy can most definitely be of use now, rather than later. His gifts are young and undeveloped, but already present. And have been used."

With that, Madoka reached for a black bag and unwrapped several wicked looking implements. "Hold him."

Wakui swallowed hard, his eyes going wide. "Which one?"

"Both."

With that, one of the guards grabbed Juroken and pulled him back as he shouted at them to stop. Katashi kicked Madoka and sped off before Wakui could grab him.

"Tsk." Madoka chided the bigger man. "Catch him, bring him back." He said, as he polished a curved spike as thin as a blade of grass with a soft rag. "Tell him we'll carve up the old man until he comes back. Just get him back here."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba and Akamaru approached from the rear of the house, having easily slipped by the shoddy perimeter seals. Their job in this plan was to determine if the old hermit was friend or foe. If he was with the others, he was to be caught but not killed. That was Hinata's specific instruction. If the hermit was being held against his will. Kiba's job would become a bit more complicated.

The Inuzuka sniffed out the individual scents and listened for movements inside the house as he approached. Five people remained in the house. Scent wouldn't tell him ages or affiliations though.

A man's harsh scream and a young boy's anguished yelp though, helped spur both Kiba and Akamaru into action.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hajime heard the noise as well, and sped up back toward the house. He stopped cold as Hyuuga Hinata stepped boldly into his path. The jounin sneered at her. "All alone?"

Hinata didn't bother responding, going directly into her Gentle Fist stance. She did not want to explain she'd ordered Shino forward into the house once they heard the screams.

Hajime chuckled as he watched his younger cousin. "Ah yes, the family fighting style. It was wasted on you, you know. The Byakugan. It should have been mine. I should have been main house, your grandfather stole that birthright."

The purple-haired kunoichi took in what he said, and also ignored it at the same time. Her focus was on his movements, and the potential movements he might make. With her bloodline limit she could detect the ebb and flow of chakra within her opponent's body, and she could also see the gathering of energy in muscles that preceded each motion, each movement.

"Once I own the Byakugan, you and your worthless sister will be disposed of and life will return to the way it should always have been."

Hinata didn't even bother to blink at the threat. So, he thought he could carve the secrets of the Byakugan from her body for his own? No. No, she had to protect her family at all cost. With a heavy heart, she activated the curse seal that protected the main family from just this kind of betrayal. Every branch family member was thusly marked. And once activated, he would be debilitated by excruciating pain. It was something she'd never thought she'd have to use, had hoped she'd never have to activite it.

Hajime gave her a cold stare and an even colder smile. "Did you think this started with you?"

Hinata had a second to wonder why he wasn't writhing in agony before she felt the sharp pain in her own skull. She cried out in shock as the pain in her head doubled, then tripled in agony. She was on her knees and clutching her skull before she even knew what had happened. Nausea caused her belly to empty as she coughed and gagged, and struggled not to pass out.

Her cousin knelt beside her head and almost gently patted her hair, pulling it out so that her long tresses wouldn't be soiled. He then wrapped his fist in her long hair and jerked her head back so she could look into his triumphant gaze.

"My father has been working on a way to change the seal ever since he was a teen, just as his father had as well. The plan was always to revert the main line back to our side of the family. But the blasted curse seal always stood in the way. It took my father his entire life, but he finally found a man talented enough to 'mirror' the curse seal. Whatever you try to do to me through the curse seal will be returned to you three fold. See, Makoda is a genius beyond your imagination. He is also a man with weaknesses and can be bought." Hajime paused, savoring her pain. "My father died before he could see this moment, but I know he'd be proud."

"Y…your father di…didn't die, not until I killed him." Hinata stammered because of the nausea she was still fighting. The pain wasn't any less, but she was finally able to start thinking again. "He died ashamed of you."

Hajime stood and kicked her in the side. Anticipating the move, Hinata threw herself to one side just as his foot connected. It gave him the illusion of hitting her and also allowed her to escape more serious injury.

"My father was a wonderful man, but he grew too old and too cautious. He became a liability and he was the one who taught me to suffer no liabilities." Hajime stopped to stare at her. "I like you down there at my feet, it's fitting. You are nothing but pathetic and weak. It shows your true self. But don't worry little cousin. I won't kill you until I take the secrets of the Byakugan from your still living body. Then I'll have one to keep and one to sell to the highest bidder."

Hinata tried to wrap her mind around what he'd just told her, but it made no sense at all. Then again, from the glazed look in his eyes, he wasn't completely sane anymore. Her head hurt so much it was painful to think anything.

A rough shout interrupted his musings and suddenly Hinata's body was flying through the air away from him. Hajime shouted and turned to face an extremely pissed off wind kunoichi and a murderous puppeteer.

The thugs they'd encountered had been no problem at all, so they'd hurried up toward the house while the bodies had still been warm and bleeding. Kankuro held Hinata in one arm, trembling with concern even as he sent his puppets flying toward Hajime.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so ashamed that you hold any share of the name Hyuuga. To let these Sand creatures fight your battles for you. So weak and cowardly you show yourself to be." Hajime dodged the first barrage of poisonous projectiles and managed to use acid on one of Karasu's joints.

"Was that acid meant for my eyes?" Hinata called out to him. "It's not cowardice that lets me allow them to fight you. And they're far more noble than you could ever aspire to be, name or not. You're prepared to fight a Hyuuga. Well, sorry. I'm no longer strictly a Hyuuga, now I belong to their family and you'll have to face them instead." Kankuro reluctantly allowed her to slip from his arms as she unsteadily found her balance and stood beside him.

"This is a family matter." Hajime sneered, even as Temari's wind jutsu blew him into the path of two of Kankuro's puppets.

Hinata blinked, trying to curb the pain still reverberating in her head. "This is family. My marriage has brought me much, including new family members. You've met them before. Now meet them properly."

With that a wild and wooly battle began, but from the outset it was obvious that Hajime was over his head. Hinata watched dispassionately as her cousin was worn down and then captured by one of her husband's puppets. His blood flowed down his face and body from a thousand different cuts delivered by Temari's wind jutsu and Kankuro's weaponry.

Hinata started toward him, but Kankuro made a move as if to stop her. She turned and stared coolly at him and his hand fell away. He grinned as he read her eyes. "Did you know stars are not only beautiful, but they're dangerous too? They show us the way to go, but they also predict our futures unblinkingly. Good or bad. Do what you must, Hoshi."

The purple-haired woman nodded, careful to make no sudden moves to cause the pain still lingering in her skull to worsen. Turning, she approached her struggling cousin cautiously. "You have been disowned by the Hyuuga clan and are under a sentence of death. By the laws of the Leaf village, and by the laws of the family, you are dead to us. Now your death will cease to be in name only."

Hajime sneered at her, but there was an edge of panic in his voice. "No! No, you're not capable of killing anyone like that."

Hinata hit him precisely and cut off the first, and least, of many chakra points in his body.

The former Hyuuga tried to pull back, but couldn't go anywhere. Nor could he form any seals to perform any kind of replacement jutsu, not that he had much chakra left. Hinata hit him again, causing his chakra level to drop even further as another point was blocked.

"No, no! Not like this!" Hajime screamed, finally starting to catch on that Hinata wasn't fooling around. She meant to kill him. Execute him.

Kankuro watched his wife with pride as she held herself together to do what was necessary. "It was a good enough death for your father, you deserve no better. Traitor." The puppeteer informed the doomed man.

"They stole my birthright! Her grandfather stole my father's bloodline, they do not deserve what they have."

Hinata hissed and hit another spot on his body with a little more force than was strictly needed. "I know nothing of that. What I do know is that you betrayed the honor of both the clan and the village. If there was a wrong to address, there were other avenues to follow. Legal ones. I never asked to be main family. It's a matter of fate. Just as it is your fate to die now at my hands." She struck him again and Hajime coughed, spitting out blood.

"Wait. Wait, I can tell you so much. Don't you want to know the truth. The truth behind your mother's death?"

The purple-haired woman paused, ready to strike. Uncertain, she looked into Hajime's eyes. "I have no interest in whatever you have to say to me."

"I do."

They all turned, except Hajime who was unable to do so, to look as Shino carefully escorted an older man over to them. "Don't move towards her. I believe you to have been a prisoner, but I will take no chances and will kill you if you so much as make a sudden move."

Juroken ignored him and pointed his finger at Hajime. "Your father told me my sister met her end at Hiashi's hands, only he could prove nothing."

Hinata shivered and Kankuro slipped his arm around her, pulling her into his warmth as Hajime laughed.

"You're a fool, old man. My father laughed about how easy it was to control you. How easily you were lead by innuendos and only a small shading of the truth. He fed you the rumors going around the village, never quite claiming to know for sure what had happened. He didn't know then how useful you would turn out to be, father just wanted to keep you away from the Leaf village at first. Didn't want you stirring up questions that might actually lead to real answers."

"Your father killed my beautiful Kioshi, didn't he." Juroken moaned.

"No." Hajime laughed a bit wildly. "I did. I had just failed my first jounin exam and was angry. I knew that Hiashi had made sure I failed somehow. He'd had it fixed. My father tried to convince me that that just wasn't so, but I knew better. I could never have failed the exam unless someone was cheating. Hiashi knew that I was too good, too powerful. He didn't want me to be his rival. He knew that the clan would eventually turn to me as leader unless he made me look weak."

Temari shook her head, looking disgusted. "Delusional."

Hajime spat at her. "Sand bitch."

Shino stirred restlessly, wanting to kill the man and be done with him. It was obvious that Hajime was less than sane. Still, they couldn't kill him yet as there were more questions.

"I found your mother out walking along the cliff side. She tried to act so concerned, but I knew she was lying to cover for that husband of hers. I knew it."

A tear slipped down the old hermit's face. "Kioshi would have tried to comfort you. Listen to you, that was her way."

Kankuro nodded. He'd never met Hinata's mother, but if the daughter was in any way like the mother, then he knew what the old man meant. Hinata would have tried to offer comfort and a shoulder to lean on as well.

"She was a lying whore!" Hajime roared. "She lay with Hiashi and gave him daughters. DAUGHTERS! Puling, weak, useless things. Yet, she'd always been nice to me and I thought, maybe she wasn't so bad. I thought maybe she would accept me as her son and make me Hiashi's heir. But she talked of wanting more children and how much she liked her daughters. I tried to explain why I needed to be the heir, and why she needed to stop Hiashi from putting me down. But she wouldn't listen to me, kept insisting that Hiashi wouldn't sabotage me or my exams that way. It was then I saw through her kindness and knew her for the weak puppet that she was. So I freed her. Freed her from this life where she was trapped by Hiashi."

Juroken sighed and gave a soft wail, he might even have tried to hit Hajime if Shino hadn't held him back.

Temari sighed and looked at Hinata with some pity and understanding. "Kill him. End it now."

"Not yet." Shino intoned slowly. "Kiba?"

Kiba called out from the house as he escorted someone toward them.

"Hajime has more answers to give, as we now have more questions." The Aburame told them quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she turned to watch Kiba as he approached. There was a young boy being prodded forward by Akamaru.

Juroken stirred uneasily and Shino tightened his hold on the old hermit. "You'll see."

Kiba grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and shoved him forward to look up at Hinata.

White Hyuuga eyes widened as they met white Hyuuga eyes.

"See? More questions." Shino said as everyone caught their breath.


	47. Decisions Made

"I ain't telling you nothing!" The young boy squirmed in Kiba's grasp, but couldn't shake free. Akamaru barked once and bared his impressive canine teeth. Slightly cowed, the boy at least fell still. "Go ahead and kill me, I'm not saying nothing!"

"Anything." Hinata said absently, still in shock to see a mirror image own pale-lilac eyes looking back at her from the face of a total stranger. A very young total stranger. "How old are you?"

The boy blinked up at the old hermit. "She's slow. She's already asked me that three times and I'm not telling her nothing!"

Juroken's hands were trembling. He didn't know what to do or say to diffuse the situation. "Are you here to kill the boy?"

Kankuro scowled at the old hermit. "Uncle or not I'm ready to take you out for even suggesting that of my wife."

"Kankuro, please." Hinata whispered and he wrapped one arm around her then tightened his grip as he felt the fine tremors running through her.

The puppeteer peered into her pleading eyes and decided to settle down, but he was still worried about her. What had Hajime done to her? "Hoshi? You alright?" He whispered back to her.

Juroken snorted in relief. "Are you the Sand ninja that she was married to as a baby?"

Kankuro stiffened and turned back to the old man, several sharp comments on his tongue until Hinata stepped lightly on his foot. He looked at her and sighed, then simply nodded. "Yah."

The old man's eyes were not what they used to be, but they didn't miss the proprietal arm around the purple-haired lass. Nor did he miss the concern in those dark eyes. Yes, the lad was a great deal bigger than the girl, but there was nothing of the oaf he'd been led to expect. And he'd called her 'Star' in a way that could only be deemed as affectionate, and worried. He wasn't acting like Hajime had described, not in the slightest.

Juroken put his hand out to the young boy and Kiba let go, although he still blocked any chance at escape. Taking the lad's hand the old hermit nodded to the others. "Come inside, we have much to talk about."

"What about this one?" Temari nodded toward a nearly comatose Hajime. "Want him alive or dead?"

Hinata thought about it a moment and weighed her options. Should she take him back to the Leaf village to face execution and questioning? What would pour out of his mouth though? The man was insane, that much was clear. Did she want the story of her mother's death to come from him? No.

With precise movements and an utter lack of expression, Hinata hit Hajime along his chakra lines. She closed down every energy conduit in his body, just as she had done for his father. With that, she walked away and didn't look back even as Hajime started yelling in terror.

Juroken looked startled. "Aren't you going to finish him off?" He wasn't sure how he felt about killing a man, even one such as Hajime, but to leave him blubbering like that?

Temari smiled nastily. "He's dead. He just hasn't died yet. She just executed him, you can stay and watch if you want. I am. Just to make sure there's no last minute rescue."

"I'll remain too." Shino said calmly as Kankuro nodded his thanks and set off toward the house to follow his wife. He and Kiba along with Akamaru herded the old man and his charge back toward the house.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko was asleep when something jerked her to full wakefulness. Blinking she watched the door finish closing as Hanabi slipped into her room. The young Hyuuga walked over to the bed and bent down to peer into Anko's face. "Are you asleep?"

"Stupid question." Anko sighed and pulled up to lean against some pillows. "What would you have done if I'd been asleep? Keep asking me until I woke up?"

Hanabi had the grace to flash an apologetic smile.

"What's up little mosquito? Besides us, I mean." Anko yawned, and stretched. Looking at the clock she'd been out less than forty-five minutes.

It took a few moments of looking everywhere but at the spiky-haired woman, before Hanabi finally spoke up. "What do you want?" She whispered.

"Sleep." Anko replied automatically, then shook her head. "Be more specific. And if you're asking what I want for a wedding gift I'll gut you where you sit." The older woman watched as Hanabi's face fell in dejection. "Mosquito?"

Looking away, Hanabi played with her fingers in a way that reminded Anko of Hinata. She didn't bring it up though, not now. "Mosquito?"

"I get it you know. _Mosquito_. Unpleasant blood sucking annoyance. I got it."

Anko nodded, trying to will the genin into talking. Something was definitely up.

Hanabi looked down at her fingers and realized what she was doing. She stopped and turned to look Anko square in the eye. "If I weren't here, would you marry my father?"

Of all the things that could have been said, that was something that had never occurred to Anko. "What the fuck? Oops. Sorry. What the …no, fuck just about covers it and you're a genin now. Get over it. Fuck."

A giggle escaped Hanabi, just as Anko hoped it would. "Now then, mosquito. What exactly is going through that annoying brain of yours?"

"See! You think I'm annoying. You won't marry my father because of me." The girl pushed her long dark hair out of her face as she stared earnestly at Anko. "If you marry my father, I promise I'll be good and stay out of your way and everything. I'm a genin now, it won't be long until I become a chuunin, I can even stay in one of the branch family houses if that would help."

Anko blinked and blinked again. She studied Hanabi's face for a long moment. There was nothing there but an eagerness to please and a look of complete conviction. Slowly the spiky-haired jounin lifted both hands up and began to clap. "Well done."

Hanabi looked pitiful as she shook her head and opened her mouth.

"No." Anko forestalled her, holding up one hand. "No, don't ruin it. It was a priceless performance. You were so good, and even took the time to let me fall asleep so that I would be less guarded once you woke me up. So earnest, so young, so perfect ...I applaud you."

A scowl fell over Hanabi as she pouted, crossing her arms. "If it was so perfect, then how come you're not helping me plan the wedding already?"

Anko sighed. "I'd hug you except I'm not the hugging type. Then again, I am coming down with the flu so maybe you deserve that hug." She laughed as Hanabi was suddenly on the other side of the room. "You've done nothing to me, prankster, but I have eyes. Ibiki's not talking, neither are the servants, but you have to remember I'm not some civilian woman. You had me for a moment, but that was it. You overplayed it. A few more years of seasoning on you and you'll be brilliant."

Hanabi gave a little growl and kicked the bookcase, though not hard enough to hurt herself. "He really, really likes you."

The jounin kunoichi sighed and admitted, "Hey, I like him too. Surprising as it may be, he's not what I thought."

"So, then _why_ won't you marry him? You're already sleeping together, right? I mean you're the first one I've ever seen my father carry up the stairs like a movie hero or something." Hanabi paused and looked over at Anko pleadingly. "I didn't notice you two until tonight on the stairs, not really. I put you on the list because I thought you were really cool, not that I thought my father would be smart enough to choose you. Neji thought you were too scary for him anyway."

"Neji, huh?" Anko grinned. She could use that later, oh yes. At least now she knew why 'too scary' had been written by her name. It was a great compliment to Anko's way of thinking.

"But I never thought you'd go for my father. I mean, he's so …not you." Hanabi was now pacing up and down the room as she talked. "I thought, hey Shizune's perfect. They both love schedules."

Anko needed to point out the obvious. "She's already taken and Ibiki would not be pleased to hear you tried to pair them up, mosquito."

"Yah, yah." Hanabi waved her off. "We didn't know that when we made the list. And who saw that one coming anyway? He's all crusty and old, but hardly a desk jockey like I thought Shizune would go for."

Grinning at this insight to the genin's mind, Anko fought not to laugh. "Crusty and old? Did you know he's only one year older than I am?"

Hanabi paused and threw a look at Anko of exasperation. "Old in mind, not body. Duh. He acts old."

Anko shook her head wondering if that meant that she acted young? "Are you calling me immature?"

Sighing, the young genin threw herself into a nearby chair. "I can't believe you had sex with my father. But you did."

Many, many mind-blowing times, Anko mused, but only to herself.

"You had to come on to him, since he would never unbend enough to do that on his own." The girl continued unabated.

Anko smiled at the memory of fondling him under his desk. During a meeting. She smiled brighter as she remembered what happened afterward. Hiashi was more flexible than his daughter gave him credit for. Then again, the girl didn't need to know all that.

"But he likes you!" Hanabi wailed. "Really, he does! Or he wouldn't be holding your hair as you throw up. That's so sweet it's gross."

Anko stopped smiling, her eyes widening a bit. "Mosquito, I don't do nice guys. Sweet doesn't cut it."

Hanabi wailed and started in again, but Anko was no longer listening. Hiashi was perfect for a liaison. He was a cold blooded, ruthless, jerk who would walk away from this sexual romp without a qualm, just as she would. He was the strong leader of the Hyuuga clan, a bastion of strength and civility in the Leaf village.

She grinned as she wondered what all the society matrons would think if they could have seen him with his mouth buried between her thighs? Or that time when he'd let her cover him with whipped cream? Or that time with the silk ties? Or that once when …image after image teased her as she squirmed slightly in her bed. He really was one hot man. Just a month ago she never would have guessed. He really had been quite a nice surprise.

Suddenly another image filled her mind's eye, an image of Hiashi's face when he'd realized that Neji had eaten a poisoned fruit.

The image she'd held of Hyuuga Hiashi for her entire life just shattered in that moment.

Anko stared unseeing at the man's youngest daughter and pictures flashed through her brain. Hiashi treating his cook and head servants as if they were honored members of his family. Hiashi worrying over his children, trying to look implacable and solid. Hiashi, throwing away the perfect political marriage for Neji so the boy could marry where his heart lay. The man wasn't cold or ruthless, he was ….a nice guy. Sure, he could be a jerk, he was male right? Yet underneath the hardened shinobi and the smart, savvy leader he was a good, caring man. Who knew?

"Well, shit." Anko breathed. Okay, what did this mean? She thought about walking away from him, and it surprised her a little that the thought hurt. She tried to image him turning away from her, coldly going to someone else. That hurt more. The very idea of him being with someone else made her want to hurt _him_.

Anko sighed. She was in too deep, she needed to end this soon.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro slapped their prisoner, a tall thin man who was trussed up like a bird ready to be roasted for a holiday. "Who's this?"

Kiba shrugged as he settled himself down at the table, Akamaru guarding the door. "He was about to slice into the kid's face when we got here. I was a little worried since he was so close to the boy with his weapons, but I don't think he's a shinobi. Fainted right off when Akamaru growled at him, only took one look at him and fell flat on his ugly face."

"That was cool!" The boy grinned, still a bit nervous but starting to settle down.

Juroken shuddered. "Said his name was Madoka. The guards claimed he was a healer, but he didn't act like one. He was going to take Katashi's eyes."

Hinata, who'd been staring at the child, looked up at that. "Does he have the Byakugan?"

The old hermit nodded slowly and the kid stared in slack-jawed wonder. "You said that was a secret! You said never to tell that to anyone, especially to anyone with eyes like mine!"

"Katashi?" Kiba breathed out slowly. "Firmness. Your name means 'firmness'. And you are solid aren't you? When the creep fainted you had a chance to run away, I saw it in your eyes. But you stayed and ran to help the old hermit."

Kankuro nodded, pleased to hear the boy had gumption. He looked around the kitchen a bit, then turned to Juroken. "Any food or tea?" He peered into the pantry like a man on a mission.

The boy snorted. "As if the guards left us much."

"Hey! Pumpkin pie!" Kankuro grinned and cut a huge slice as Katashi groaned, that was _his_ treat.

Juroken watched as the large shinobi carried the plate over to the purple-haired girl he thought must be Hyuuga Hinata, his eldest niece.

"Here." The puppeteer instructed his wife. "No, don't push it away, you need the energy. I don't know what Hajime did to you, but you're still shaky."

Hinata reluctantly took a bite, and to her surprise she actually started to feel a bit better.

The old hermit sighed. He'd fallen for too many lies. Hajime had tried to tell him that Hinata's husband was a conniving, abusive, and mean-spirited man. As he watched the young man hover over his wife, Juroken sighed again. "Madoka bragged that he had performed a small 'miracle' and touted his own genius while he was preparing to slice open Katashi. Said that he had changed the Hyuuga curse seal to reflect pain rather than absorb it. I wasn't sure what he meant."

Hinata reached up and rubbed her head while grimacing. "I do, unfortunately. We need to take him back to the Leaf village. I don't know what else he's done, or what not, but he needs to be questioned by experts. We need to know if he's sold information on the curse seal, or anything else, to our enemies."

Kiba watched as Kankuro nagged his wife into eating another bite of pie. He grinned at the sight. He still remembered those long ago chuunin exams and how much of a bully the puppeteer had been back then. Even when they'd become allies it had been a prickly relationship at first. Still. To watch the man now, you'd never guess the marriage had been forced upon them. He only hoped his own arranged marriage worked out just like this one had.

"Curse seals." Juroken sighed. "Misyu wrote me about those, claimed they were the way the main family kept the branch family at heel. He told me that Hiashi had even killed his nephew by using that seal."

"Neji?" Kiba looked surprised, then looked over at an equally shocked Hinata. "Neji's not dead."

The old hermit shook his head. "I don't know why I feel surprised to find out that Misyu told me yet another lie. He claimed Neji tried to kill Hinata, bitter about his own father's death. I suppose that's a lie too. You are Hinata, right?"

"Yes, I am." Hinata paused, unsure of how to say this without making her cousin look too awful in her uncle's eyes. "That's kind of true, but was a long time ago. We've all changed since then and Neji and father get along much better now. Well, when father's not trying to marry him off of course."

Juroken sighed deeply. "I have a stack of letters in my room from both you and your sister. Are any of them real?"

Hinata nodded, then winced as the headache returned. Actually, it never really went away, just waned and ebbed as she moved. "Yes. Father made us write you letters every quarter when he sent you his update on us. I'll admit it became something of a chore to write to you, since we never heard back from you in return."

Startled, the old man felt like weeping. "I wrote the two of you tons of letters. Especially when you wrote about how much you hated being a kunoichi and how you dreaded going on missions, you and Hanabi both. You both wrote that your father insisted and that he was a harsh teacher."

Now it was Hinata's turn to look confused. "I never wrote that. And I know Hanabi didn't. She was miffed about getting only 'D' ranked missions right out of the Academy. She still has fits when she's on a mission she considers 'tame'. Father is a strict instructor, but I wouldn't call him harsh."

"Maybe _you_ wouldn't." Kiba whispered, then when he saw everyone turn to him he turned it into a low whistle, making Akamaru look up and whine. "No, it's okay boy." The Inuzuka sighed. "The letters to the girls could be easily intercepted, and fake letters from the girls to you wouldn't be too hard to forge. Two letters every quarter, no problem. But what I don't understand is why."

Shino and Temari entered, and at Hinata's question look they nodded. "It's over." Shino told her in his gruff, yet gentle way.

"Pumpkin pie?" Temari sniffed the air appreciatively.

Katashi rolled his eyes. "He took most of it. The rest is mine." He pointed accusingly at Kankuro.

Temari eyed the plate Hinata had pushed away, now resting empty in front of Kankuro. Seeing only crumbs left, she whacked him lightly over the head. "Greedy guts, why does no one else have a plate?"

"Hey!" Protested the puppeteer, rubbing at his head as Katashi grinned widely. These adults were so much better than Aberu and Wakui.

"I'm sorry, Temari." Hinata blushed. "He made me eat it. I do feel better though."

The blond blinked and glanced back and forth between the two of them. "He didn't take any?"

Kankuro scowled, "I can be nice you know!" Hinata put her hand over his, and he turned his palm to capture her hand in his, giving her palm a comforting squeeze.

Temari watched this and shot a look to Shino who gave her the briefest of smiles. He'd caught the absent-minded byplay as well. The bug-nin sighed and sat down, demanding to be brought up to speed. But while Hinata explained everything they'd been discovering, Temari was wondering as she listened, how long it would take her idiot brother to realize he'd fallen in love?

Shino sighed at long last. "Alright. Let's go over this carefully. Hajime killed Hinata's mother …"

"Kioshi." Juroken sighed, looking sad. "You look like your father, but you sound like my sister." He told a pleased Hinata. She smiled gently over at him and his heart about melted. "You have her smile, I'm pleased to say."

"Yes, well. Misyu covered up the murder and threw suspicion on Hiashi to keep anyone from looking too closely at his son. Then Juroken sent a letter demanding answers and Misyu had to think fast. He knew you were a hermit and he used that. You got updates on the girls and all seemed fine. So why go to the trouble of poisoning Hiashi's name to you?"

Kankuro growled low and pulled off his Bunraku hood, running his hands tiredly through his messy hair. "My guess? From what Hajime was spouting off about, it was to throw more suspicion on Hiashi. As long as everyone looked that way, no one looked elsewhere. Luckily for Hiashi, there was no proof."

Juroken nodded. "Until a few months before Katashi arrived, everything seemed just fine. Misyu just made vague references to rumors and the ilk. But that changed."

"Katashi." Shino nodded. "He's the key."

The boy in question squirmed and wondered if he needed to run now. "Are you going to kill me?"

Hinata squeaked and protested, then groaned as the sudden movement made her head pound. Kankuro reached up and rubbed the nape of her neck in worry.

Kiba sighed. "No, we're not going to kill you."

"Or steal my eyes?" Katashi asked with real worry.

Juroken nodded at the boy. "I think that was a lie too. The boy is seven now, and came here with Misyu on his one and only visit. Only he wasn't born yet."

The pain in her head receded a bit as Hinata stopped moving. "Seven? But mother died eleven years ago."

Kiba sighed. "Don't make assumptions. We don't know that he's Hiashi's child. There are other Hyuugas."

The old hermit shook his head. "Sorry. But what Misyu brought to me was a woman. A mistress of Hiashi's who'd gotten pregnant. I begged the man to get a proper midwife or to take her to the village down the mountain, but he refused. Said it was too dangerous as Hiashi had threatened them."

Shino coughed lightly to gain attention. "Temari and I …asked ….Hajime some questions before he went."

"And he just answered them I suppose." Juroken winced at the implications.

Shino lied without a qualm. "He was eager to talk."

Temari's expression didn't change. In her opinion Hajime got everything he deserved, and if they had to break a few bones or let beetles gnaw on him to get some questions answered. Tough.

"What did he say?" Kankuro asked, watching his wife's face turn green at the thought.

The Aburame ignored Hinata's discomfort for now. "Apparently this woman was Hiashi's mistress and she turned up pregnant. She was afraid to tell him and went to his most trusted advisor instead. Hajime laughed at how fate had given he and his father a golden opportunity. A bas…, well … a child of Hiashi's? One that he didn't know about? One they could raise in secret and 'harvest', his word not mine, the Byakugan?"

Temari spoke up, continuing the story. "Apparently he wove a web of lies around the woman, claiming that Hiashi had had a fortune read that stated his death would come at the hands of his 'son'. Well, it seems that Hiashi's beliefs in fate and omens is not a huge secret."

"There was no such fortune." Hinata asserted, as Kankuro made soothing sounds at her.

Shino nodded. "Like I said, Misyu lied. A fake prophesy? The woman bought it and allowed Misyu to 'save her life' and spirit her out of the village. I don't know what excuse he came up with to explain her absence to Hiashi, but I can guarantee he never told your father about her pregnancy."

"I can take it from here." Juroken felt ill as he admitted his part in all of this. "The woman …"

Katashi slapped his small hand on the table, irate. "Kiji. Her name was Kiji."

The old hermit put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Her name was indeed Kiji. Well, she was very young and a bit on the flighty side but she was also incredibly sweet natured."

"Beautiful. You said she was beautiful." Katashi pouted sullenly.

Juroken nodded. "She was a very beautiful young woman. A bit gullible and easy to tease. She laughed a lot and was very nice."

"You liked her." Hinata said, hanging on every word.

The old man nodded. "I did. She was here for only a brief time, but she lit up the place with her smiles."

"She died in childbirth?" Temari guessed, only to have the old man shake his head.

"I thought she might." He admitted, "But she made it through until just before Katashi turned one. She hadn't looked sick or anything, just started complaining of a really bad headache that never quite went away. For months she suffered, losing her eyesight and even her ability to talk clearly. Eventually she couldn't walk without losing her balance. The guards even relented and fetched a healer. But the healer could do nothing, there was a growth in her head that he could not remove."

Hinata looked over at Katashi who was obviously trying to be brave, but his lips trembled just the tiniest bit. "I'm sorry."

After a long minute, Juroken cleared his throat. "Yes, well. The guards came when she did and that's when the letters starting getting more and more ominous. Misyu claimed that Hiashi would suffer no more children, rather than risk having a son to fulfill the prophesy."

"The one that didn't exist." Temari snorted.

"Young lady." Juroken protested. "Misyu had been lying to me for four years by that point, sending innuendos and rumors. It seemed natural to give this poor young woman shelter and it felt like I'd taken a bit of revenge by keeping Katashi out of the Hyuuga reach. I assure you her fears, and my concerns were quite real."

Shino looked over at the old hermit a moment. "You started to have doubts though?"

The old hermit nodded and looked apologetically over at Katashi. "The guards. After a while it seemed they were more restrictive than necessary, and Misyu's letters seemed …after a while, well …they seemed off somehow. I can't really explain it."

"Try." Kiba said bluntly.

Juroken nodded. "After a few years Misyu's letters started focusing on whether or not Katashi was developing the family bloodline limit. The Byakugan. Even the guards would watch him closely, often staring for hours on end. It was very disconcerting. I began to wonder if …"

"If Misyu was after the Byakugan." Shino nodded as the pieces started to fall into place.

"Hajime said that father stole the birthright from his side of the family, and that the Byakugan should rightfully have belonged to them." Hinata said quietly, feeling a bit sick at the thought of what that would have meant for young Katashi. "They were waiting for the Byakugan to manifest and then …"

"Cut it out." Kankuro finished on a sigh. "Kiba said this jerk over there was about to slice into the boy."

Hinata looked over at Katashi for a long moment. "You really are a Hyuuga, aren't you? And the Byakugan has already started manifesting."

"No." The boy said quickly.

"Yes." Juroken sighed and looked down into the shocked face of his young charge. "No more lies, no hiding. They're not going to steal your birthright."

Hinata didn't say anything to that. How would her father react to Katashi? Would he put the curse seal of the branch family on his son for the sin of not being legitimate? For a wild moment she considered leaving the boy here with her uncle, but knew that wouldn't work. Word would get out one day and without proper training Katashi would be ripe pickings for anyone wanting the secrets of the Byakugan.

"What can you see when you use it?" Hinata smiled at the child, as her mind raced on how to keep him from receiving the curse seal himself. Could she stand up to her father for her new brother? Yes. Yes, she could.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi sneezed as he entered the Hokage's office. The night secretary was on duty in case of emergency messages or alarms.

"Hope you haven't caught the flu bug." The woman said with a sympathetic smile. "Over half the village is recovering while the other half is catching it."

"Hai." Hiashi acknowledged. "My daughter sent a message over here to the Hokage's office. I've come to retrieve it."

The secretary looked at him curiously. "I can't give you a message that is not addressed to you, Lord Hyuuga."

Hiashi grimaced and nodded. "My daughter is thirteen and feels that I need to marry. She sent the Hokage a wedding invitation."

"Congratulations!" The woman said, though she avidly wondered who the bride would be. She would get a jump on office gossip if she could manage to find out.

"None are needed, thank you." Hiashi groaned. "She sent an invitation to a wedding that is not going to take place."

The woman grinned widely and laughed a moment before rummaging through the messages on her desk. "Here is a note from Lady Hyuuga Hanabi. Would this be it?"

"Hai." Hiashi nodded and reached for the invitation.

"I'll have to tell the Hokage about this." The secretary warned as she deftly pulled the envelope away from his reach. "The message is addressed to her."

"It's a joke." Hiashi frowned sharply. "An attempt by my daughter to manipulate me."

The woman nodded, but still didn't hand over the invitation. "An invitation doesn't make a wedding a reality. Why not just explain to the Hokage, why try and retrieve the message?"

Quick as a snake, Hiashi snagged the message from the now frowning woman. "Go ahead and report this to the Hokage, she can take it up with me personally." He turned to leave as the woman frowned at his back.

As soon as he left, she started writing a report of the incident for Tsunade.

After leaving the office, Hiashi headed home. He went up to his room after checking to make sure Anko was sleeping.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko sighed in relief as the door shut again. Hanabi hadn't left all that long ago, and she'd recognized Hiashi's chakra signature. But she didn't know what to say to him. She'd said goodbye before, what was so hard about saying it now?

The spiky-haired woman rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. And why did her stomach churn at the idea of leaving. As she lolled around in her misery, she heard a distinctly male roar coming from Hiashi's room.

In the darkness, Anko grinned. "What did you do now, Mosquito?" On the off chance that this was an attack, she got up and headed to see the man she'd just avoided.

And felt wonderful about it. Damn.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi read the message for the fifth time, then sneezed again. "Damn it!" He roared. But the words didn't change.

"**Sorry Father, I sent the real invitation to the Hokage's residence. Good luck trying to get it away from her personally."**

He turned as Anko knocked on his door. Hiashi waved the offensive note at her nose as she grinned at him cheekily.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Several hours later Kankuro had Hinata all to himself at last. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall with his wife in his lap, her back to his as he massaged her head. "Any better, Hoshi?"

Hinata groaned, but he could tell by the sound that it was a good groan, not a bad one. "They tortured him before he died." She said out of the blue, several minutes later.

Kankuro nodded. "Answers needed to be had."

"I couldn't do it." Hinata admitted softly, blushing slightly. "I shut off his chakra points and left him to die. I knew we needed to question him, but I …I couldn't."

The puppeteer pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm not sure I could have either, if he'd been family."

"No. You're strong, you would have done what you knew needed to be done." Hinata sighed. "I'm not as strong as you."

"Liar." Kankuro chided her gently, his fingers never stopping as the massaged her temples. "You lied to me. Made me think I was a brute on our wedding night, and basically played me like an expert. You stood up to me about Aomi, stood on the bed about it actually. Called me on the carpet about Naruto. Executed both Misyu and Hajime. Even denied Misyu the honor of taking his own life. No. You're not weak."

"I have to be strong for Katashi." She whispered, plucking nervously at the blanket. It tended to get cooler at night here in the mountains and fall would soon be heading into winter. Absently she wondered if Kankuro had ever seen snow.

Kankuro peered over her shoulder at her face. "How will your father react?"

She shrugged as his question snapped her back to the matter at hand. "I don't know. I just don't know. But I won't allow father to put the curse seal on him. I won't." She vowed aloud.

Her husband stopped massaging her head and wrapped his arms around her from behind, rubbing his chin against her hair. "We won't. We're in this together. We're in everything together now."

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling secure with his strong arms around her.

Kankuro grinned against her hair. "For what?"

Hinata didn't know how to express what she felt without telling him that she'd fallen in love with him. So she turned the subject. "I'm sorry I ate all the pie. I guess I'm the real greedy guts around here."

Kankuro yawned, he was so tired his eyes were starting to blur. "Yah? Well, next time offer me a bite. Pumpkin's my favorite you know."

Hinata giggled as the two of them moved to get into the bed. She watched as Kankuro used his chakra strings to douse the light. "I guess I'm not perfect after all." She teased even as she yawned and snuggled up to him.

He pulled her on top of him and she settled down to go to sleep.

Another yawn and then his hands settled along her back, tracing the line of her spine. "Perfect? Who wants perfect, you can never measure up in comparison."

Hinata nodded and started to fall asleep when he jostled her lightly, but when she looked up at him he just pretended to be sleeping. Confused, she put her head back down on his chest.

Despite her weariness, Hinata was having trouble falling asleep. She let her breathing even out so that she wouldn't disturb Kankuro as she thought about how to explain everything to her father. "Hey, you have another kid." Just didn't seem like the way …

Kankuro jostled her again. Hinata stayed still, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"Go on, say it." Kankuro whispered, on the verge of sleep himself.

Hinata frowned. What did he want her to say? She was about to ask him when one of his hands trailed down her spine in a sweet carress.

"C'mon Hinata, can't sleep 'til you say it." He whispered again, jostling her enough to rouse her without waking her.

Except she was still awake. Her mind raced. The way he was acting it sounded almost like a ritual, or a …her mind balked. Surely not? But then, what did she have to lose other than pride? And she could always claim to be dreaming.

"I love you." She whispered and heard his grunt of supreme satisfaction. A moment later he was nearly snoring. Hinata poked him lightly, but he didn't stir.

Blushing hotly, she wondered just when her nightly confession had left her mind and become something she'd said aloud? More to the point, it sound like something he WANTED to hear. From her.

A smile bloomed over her face and she melted into him, his hands rubbing her back in his sleep. He still hadn't said it. But it was a start.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Near dawn, Anko rolled over and looked at the sleeping Hiashi. So much for her 'goodbye' speech. She'd try again later today.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sorry. This would have been up last night except that when I finished it …I wasn't happy with it at all. So I've been tinkering with it and this is how it ended up. It's hard to write the 'explanation' scenes.**

**Love to hear what you think, so REVIEW please!**


	48. Feeling Blue

Anko woke at her usual time, no need for an alarm clock. Her body knew exactly when to wake up. Each time, every time no matter what time she went to sleep. She yawned and stretched and glanced over at Hiashi. Her eyes widened in surprise.

He was awake and looked to be brooding about something. And the clock on the wall said she'd overslept. "Nine? Now I know I'm coming down with something."

Hiashi grunted, but didn't look at her. Anko wondered if the morning after great sex was a good time to break up. She really, really needed to do it soon. "Trout?"

Now. How to say this. _Hey, it's been a blast! You're great in bed, but … but … but what?_ Anko sighed and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees as she rested her chin on her arms, watching him. _But I don't do relationships?_

"I've failed." He spoke matter-of-factly, looking haggard. Anko wondered if he'd slept at all.

Torn from her mentally preparing her goodbye speech, Anko just stared at him for a long moment. "How so?" She finally broke the uneasy silence.

"You know how." Hiashi frowned and flashed her a supremely irritated look.

"Whoa." Anko held up both hands to ward off the glare. "I have no idea what you're thinking about. But if it's about me, then no. You didn't fail, you got it right. Again. I'm sure the tremors from my orgasm could be felt at least a mile away. Again."

The Hyuuga clan leader groaned and his eyes softened a bit around the edges. "I don't know how you know what just NOT to say, say it anyway, and yet it always turns out to be the right thing to say."

The spiky-haired woman gave a weak smile. "Trout, I got talents you know nothing about." She teased lightly, hoping to change his current mood.

But her words failed to dent his mood. She sighed as he frowned again, the lines around his eyes deepening as he sighed. "And I've got too much credit for what little I have."

Anko slapped the bed, trying her best to look petulant. "I don't sleep with brooders and you're brooding. Stop it. Tell me what's wrong or get over it."

The left side of Hiashi's mouth tilted upwards for a second or two, but no more than that. Still, it was a start.

"I'm the Hyuuga clan leader." Hiashi began, then held up a hand to keep her from interrupting. "I've got a certain reputation. Sharp, in control, possibly mean, a strong shinobi, and an all around ass. Not to mention a possible murderer."

"You didn't kill your wife." Anko avowed, knowing bone deep that he had not murdered the mother of his children.

Hiashi snorted lightly. "Some still think I did, or might have. It doesn't matter."

"So, you're telling me you're not all those things? You're dull, wild, gentle, sweet, and a weak fighter? And all around pansy?"

The Hyuuga clan leader stared at her a moment in disbelief before actually allowing himself to chuckle. "Again, totally inappropriate thing to say."

"And yet the right thing." Anko grinned at him cheekily. "So, you're feeling sorry for yourself because …what? Misyu? Hate to tell you, but even without your advisor you were all those things you listed. Trout. You can't blame him for everything."

Hiashi nodded. "Exactly so. He is not to blame. I am. I failed to see through him and I failed to lead adequately enough that he was found out. Misyu mislead me in many small things. But the large ones, those I screwed up all on my own. Am I fit to lead this clan?"

Anko didn't even hesitate. She reached over and slapped the shit out of him. She would have hit him a second time if he hadn't blocked her hand, a stunned look on his face.

"The Third Hokage failed to kill Orochimaru when he had the chance. I failed in doing the same thing, even fell for his lies. Kakashi trained Sasuke in his own personal fighting jutsu, only to have the boy betray his village and his sensei by leaving. Tsunade fled this village once, but now look at her." Anko paused. "The mark of a good leader is not that they never make mistakes, it's what they learn from them and how they overcome those mistakes. Everyone has failed at least once in their lives, how else would they get stronger or better?"

Hiashi blinked at her then smiled wanly. "You'd make a lousy politician. You debate like Gaara negotiates. You lay it out and say 'that's how it's going to be', the details might change, but there is no debate or negotiation. It's too bad you consistently turn down genin teams, I think you'd be a great sensei."

Anko hissed and pulled back. "Take that back! I'm no one's mother, to teach them the basics. I TEST the genins, I do my best to terrify and destroy them!"

The Hyuuga leader smiled, looking a great deal more relaxed than he had when she'd first woken up. He kissed her and ducked her retalitory strike, laughing as he headed to the bathroom. Anko sighed, feeling oddly right now. Soft. In disgust of that feeling, she reached over and took a kunai off the dresser and threw it at the back of his head.

He laughed as he sped up and slammed the door to the bathroom, the kunai quivering in the wood as it struck hard.

"Take that back!" She yelled once more, for good measure. Her? As an instructor for children? Bah. Anko fumed and fretted for a moment before she heard the shower start up in the bathroom.

She didn't even realize what she had in mind when she got up, not even when she walked across the room, or opened the bathroom door. It wasn't until his groan of pleasure as she soaped up his water-slick skin that she remembered she'd meant to end their …affair? Was that the word for what they'd been doing?

He turned and returned the favor for her, his hands magic on her skin and she did some moaning of her own. She reached down and soaped up his impressive erection, making his knees buckle a bit which only made her own body tingle uncontrollably.

It wasn't until much later, when she was back in her own room getting dressed that she was able to think clearly again. "Shit." Anko sighed, she'd missed the opportunity to tell him that they were over. Then again, considering his mood this morning, that may have been a good thing. She'd wait until later. Lunch. She'd tell him at lunch.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"You're making that up!" Katashi moaned as he kicked the ground along beside Hinata as they collected firewood. It was slow going back toward the Leaf village. They had a child, an old man, and a very reluctant prisoner to consider and were thus moving at a snail's pace.

She looked over at where Akamaru was guarding the tied up Madoka, who seemed to have an unnatural fear of the animal. Sure the nin-dog was scary, but the man acted afraid to even be around a _sleeping_ Akamaru. They'd all laughed when they finally realized the problem.

"Achoo!" The man sneezed, for about the forty-seventh time since they'd stopped.

Katashi squinched up his face in disgust. "How can a healer have an allergy?" He sang out, just loud enough for the miserable man to overhear. "Stupid healer."

"I don't think he's really a healer." Hinata said quietly. "I think he's someone who knows a lot about the body, but doesn't care about people enough to actually heal anyone."

Kankuro grinned as he came over toward them and took the piles of firewood they'd scrounged, what he couldn't fit into his arms he carried with his chakra strings. He stopped and eyed Hinata a moment before leaning in to steal a kiss as she blushed prettily at him.

"GROSS!" Katashi mumbled and covered his pale eyes with his hands. "Stop that!"

The puppeteer laughed, "Kid. You're a Hyuuga. With the Byakugan you can see through your hands. No hiding your eyes behind your hands from what you don't want to see. Not anymore." He didn't add that one day kissing a girl wouldn't seem so gross to the boy.

Intrigued, Katashi peeked out and seeing they weren't kissing anymore, he grinned. "You're making that up!" He accused and pointed at Hinata. "She said that too, and I've tried. I can see really, really, really far and sometimes I can see through a wall if it's not too thick. But you can't see through people!"

"Byakugan." Hinata activated her bloodline limit with a smile. "Hold your hands behind your back and I'll tell you how many fingers you're holding up."

He grinned at her and whipped his hands behind him, flashing three fingers.

"Three. No, two now you changed it. Five. Ten. Nine. Seven. Three again."

With each correct response, Katashi's eyes grew a bit wider as the puppeteer laughed at him. "Sorry Kid, she's the master of her art. And if you practice, you can get to be maybe half as good."

"How?" Katashi whispered in total awe, watching Hinata like she was a gift from heaven. "Can you show me?"

Hinata smiled sweetly down at him. "Hai. Let me see if I can explain."

Kankuro whistled softly to himself as he carried the firewood back to the main camp. They were taking longer rest breaks, and packing more supplies for the trip back. Katashi was fine, if slow. But the old man was struggling to keep up even at their painfully slow pace, although Juroken was doing his best to hide it.

Temari walked over to him, also watching Hinata and her new found half-brother. "We could carry them, speed up the pace."

The puppeteer shook his head. "No. I offered to carry the old hermit earlier and he about had a heart attack then and there. Proud man. Katashi too. Though I do vote we tie Madoka to Akamaru's back for the whole journey. His sneezing should prove entertaining."

The blond laughed. "I already asked Kiba and he said Akamaru refused, seems the nin-dog doesn't want snot all over his shaggy white coat. Besides, he doesn't like the man's smell." She paused as her brother laughed. "Hinata is in a much better mood this morning. After yesterday, I was afraid she'd withdraw or brood or something."

Kankuro shrugged. He'd wondered at Hinata's mood himself. She'd woken up cheerful this morning and had even shyly seduced him. He grinned. He liked her in this mood, even if he didn't know the cause.

Shino came back to camp carrying a couple of fat rabbits already skinned and cleaned.

Temari whistled at him approvingly. "Fast work, Aburame."

The bug-nin smiled over at her, the action half-hidden by the collar on his jacket. "I'm slow when it counts." His voice was the epitome of suggestive and sensual.

"Oy!" Kankuro moaned and shut his eyes in mock agony. "I'm good with you two being together and all lovey, but do you HAVE to say things like that right in front of me?"

"Yes." Shino mused, deadpan. "Torturing you is the only fun I can have until this mission is over."

Temari grimaced and nodded, she too was feeling the need to touch, wanting to get closer to her love. But until the mission was complete, it was hands off! She looked at Kankuro again. "We can knock the two of them out and carry them without hurting their pride. Drag the healer behind us so his head bumps every tree branch on the way back to Konoha."

"In a hurry are you?" Sneered Kankuro, knowing she wanted alone time with Shino.

The blond grinned evilly. "Yes. Yes I am."

"But HOW?" Katashi pestered Hinata as the two returned carrying some underbrush for kindling and a nice sharp stake for spitting the rabbits. "I reached inside and 'looked' but I couldn't see how many fingers you were holding up."

"You saw there were five birds in the hollow of the tree." Hinata pointed out encouragingly. "That's a fine start."

Juroken took the damp cloth off his face to look over at his young charge. "Behave. No talking about using the Byakugan while we eat."

"But I need to praaaaactice!" Katashi stomped around, making Hinata giggle. She refused to tell him that he reminded her of Naruto at that age. Things were going so well with Kankuro, she didn't want to ruin his good mood by mentioning the name of her first crush.

Kiba walked up and rubbed the youngest Hyuuga's hair with a grin. "Practice on him." He pointed at Shino. "He's got BUGS in his body. Keep trying to look inside him until you can tell me how many bugs he's got."

"Wow!" Katashi looked over at a now irritated Shino in wonder. He activated his Byakugan, staring hard at the Aburame with a very intent look.

The bug-nin sighed and started the rabbits to roasting. "Why did you do that?" He whispered to Kiba as the Inuzuka sat beside him.

Kiba grinned. "To help you keep your hands off our fearless team leader. Hard to do anything with a seven year old trying to count your bugs. Besides, he needs the practice."

Shino sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't going to do anything." He said, hoping it was the truth. The danger seemed past. Both Misyu and Hajime were dead. And, he admitted to himself, it was hard to sleep next to Temari and not reach out for her.

"I know you wouldn't." Kiba smiled. "And now, you sure won't."

Katashi let out a loud sigh as he let the Byakugan deactivate. He took a long, shaky breath and reactivated the ability while staring holes in Shino.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi was sitting quietly at the breakfast table, wondering what her father was going to say or do to her this morning. She was taking something of a risk here. Usually, her …efforts were aimed elsewhere and not at her father. She always tried to act the perfect kunoichi and lady around him. But this business about getting him married off wouldn't allow that anymore.

"Ahem."

Hanabi pushed her long, dark hair behind her ears and turned. She stared. She blinked. Then she started grinning. "Seems you avoided the brunt of it."

Gaara sighed and slipped into the seat opposite her, a streak of indelible blue ink staining the right side of his face in streaks. "How? How did you get past my guard and replace my pillow …WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?"

Hanabi shrugged and dug into her melon with dignity and poise. "If I told you, then it would no longer be a secret."

"Some of my sand is now blue!" Gaara whined sullenly, though he nodded in appreciation to the servant who brought him a plate matching Hanabi's.

The genin brightened up at that and grinned. "Really? That's really kind of neat. Can I see?"

"No." Gaara muttered and started in on his own breakfast. "Okay. I'll admit you're good."

"And you're not just humoring me?" Hanabi blatantly fished for a compliment. "You really think I'm good?"

"Hell no." Gaara snorted. "You're an utter brat. But you're very good at being sneaky."

Torn between irritation and pleasure, Hanabi let the moment pass while they ate in silence. Finally though, she sighed. "You're going to have to look elsewhere to NOT court a girl. The one I'm going to marry is free now."

The red-headed Kazekage paused, a melon slice just an inch from his mouth. He sat up and stared at her. "I don't think so."

Hanabi grimaced at him. "I don't want you to court me."

Gaara shrugged and finished his melon. "I'm not courting you."

She scowled and snapped at him. "I don't want you to NOT court me!"

"Okay. Then I will court you." He said reasonably, still eating and not bothering to look up at her.

Hanabi screeched and got up from the table, miffed. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" She threw down her napkin rudely and stalked out the door.

But the moment her hand touched the door, she knew something was wrong. A small explosion temporarily stunned her as a wave of blue ink squirted her neck and chin. She turned and glared at the Kazekage who was still calmly eating his breakfast.

Finally, as her foot began to tap irritably against the floor, he glanced up at her. He didn't even grin to see her doused by the same stunt she'd pulled on him. "I'm good too." He told her bluntly. "Might want to keep that in mind."

"You're toast." She hissed, threatening him.

Gaara smiled gently. "Aw, it's alright Hanabi. You're just feeling a touch …blue."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji smiled as he entered the main gates of the Hyuuga compound. He looked over at Yugao by his side and grinned. "This. This is right."

The blue-haired kunoichi smiled at him. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to come home? You're stomach isn't paining you at all is it? Not even a little bit?"

"Worry-wart." He teased and hugged her briskly. Feeling the strength in his arms, she relaxed a bit against him. "I've been given the all clear to come home, don't spoil it."

"_**You**_ don't spoil it by eating anything too heavy." She nagged and groaned, closing her eyes. "I sound like my grandmother."

Neji grinned and ran his hand over her back possessively. "You don't feel like your grandmother."

"That's disgusting." Hanabi piped up, stalking toward them both.

Yugao's eyes widened at the blue ink stains on Hanabi's chin and neck. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yugao-sensei." Hanabi said with utter disdain. Next she turned to demand answers from Neji. "Indelible blue ink. Removal. Information."

Her cousin managed to keep a straight face, though he wasn't quite sure how. "It has to wear off, Hanabi. Lots of scrubbing."

"She's already done that." Yugao mused, her lips twitching. "See the redness around the blue? Lots of scrubbing."

Neji nodded, biting his tongue to keep from laughing. "The ink absorbed into your skin? Then the top layer of skin has to die off and be replaced. Time. You just have to keep washing and scrubbing and let it wear off."

Hanabi groaned, disappointed. "Fine." She turned to stomp away in a huff. "But it'll postpone the wedding. I refuse to attend looking like a blue twit."

Yugao lost her inner battle and started laughing while Neji smirked after his young cousin.

"I'm not postponing my wedding!" He yelled to her. "You'll just have to wear a dress that matches your face!"

Laughing harder, Yugao shook her head. "We haven't even set a date yet, so it's not like we can postpone it."

Hanabi continued on toward the main house, yelling back at them. "Not YOUR wedding, dolt."

Yugao grinned and nudged Neji with her hip. "You're the dolt, she wouldn't dare call her sensei that."

"Wanna bet?" Neji sneered after his youngest cousin. "But if not our wedding, then whose? Surely she doesn't mean to try and postpone Ibiki's wedding. We're probably not even invited."

The blue-haired kunoichi shrugged and tugged on Neji's hand. "Come on. The wind's picking up and I'm cold."

Neji laughed, but fell into step with her. "Liar. You're fine, you just don't want me to catch the flu right after getting over being poisoned."

"Caught me." Yugao admitted, then grinned. "Did I tell you what I heard from Diaki and Isamu? Gai is refusing to get his fever treated. Seems he won't let the medics touch him until his fever goes higher than Kakashi's did."

Neji groaned. "Hai, that sounds like him alright."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura slumped onto the stool next to Naruto, pleased to see he'd at least waited for her this time before ordering. She sighed as she saw him gaze longing down the street at his favorite ramen stall. She'd insisted on a change, something different.

"The stew here is great." Sakura told him as she placed her own order.

Naruto nodded. "It smells good." He told her, although his stomach was telling him that it didn't want stew. It wanted ramen. But he was trying to win her back and if it meant eating stew today, that was fine by him. "How did it go?"

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, looking sad. "Perfect."

Naruto looked at her expectantly. "Then why are you so glum? Perfect is good, right?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess. It's just. Telling my mother that Kakashi wasn't eating and suffering from the flu …well, she rushed right over to his place."

"Just like we thought she would." The blond shinobi pointed out reasonably. "It was your idea."

"You made me do it though!" She snapped. "Now she's tucking him in and making him special meals and making sure he drinks enough fluids. And they're talking. It's revolting."

Naruto grinned. "I don't see why you're all upset. Kakashi-sensei is a great guy. You're mother is beautiful and they're gone on each other. I still don't see why you were all upset."

Sakura was glad the stew was served right then. How to explain how protective she felt about her mother when Naruto had never known his mother? "He's a perv, reading those books all the time."

"True." Naruto admitted as he dug into his own meal. It really was good, not as good as ramen would have been, but still delicious. "But he really seems to care about your mother and when she broke it off with him, well you saw how bad he got."

Sakura grimaced and nodded. She did know. Kakashi hadn't read his book at all, just moped around. And he'd been on time. Every time. Without a smart remark or anything. It had been untenable. "I did the right thing, right? Getting them back together?"

Naruto nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed quickly and grinned at her. "We did the right thing. We."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded and looked at her ex-boyfriend. He really was something else. "Naruto? Since my mother is over tending to Kakashi-sensei, how about we watch a movie?"

The blond brightened up considerably. "Really?" Then he slumped. "Or is this like last time when you invited TenTen and Ino and made me pay for all of you? Then made me sit three rows back?"

Sakura blushed, she'd been really angry at him that day. "Sorry. No. How about just the two of us. My invitation, my treat."

"Like a date?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Sakura dashed his hopes, then made his day. "Not 'like' a date. An actual date."

"Great." He said, then paused remembering something from when they went out last time. "You pick the movie."

Sakura grinned and decided to have pity on him and named a new action adventure movie she'd been wanting to see rather than subject him to a chick flick.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko smiled, hiding her chagrin. Lunch wasn't a private affair, not with Neji back with Yugao and all the servants hovering over the young couple. Emi the cook had actually cried, patting his cheeks and vowing to make him dishes guaranteed to return his strength.

Neji had protested, saying he wanted regular food. But Yugao and Emi had put their heads together and had planned a meal fit for …a convalescent. Lot's of soft, easily digestible foods.

Anko picked at her rice porridge and admitted that though it looked bland, it really was quite good. Still, she didn't have much of an appetite right now. She felt fine, maybe she hadn't caught the full dose of the flu going around the village. It was probably stress.

And the cause of her stress was currently sitting at the head of the table speaking quietly with Neji. Hiashi's face was very serious and Anko wondered what they were discussing.

More to the point, she was wondering when she could get the man alone and break off their …sex romp? Affair? Relationship. Argh. Please, not a relationship! Anko sighed. Tonight. She'd tell him it was over with tonight.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**As always, I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW please if you did or if you didn't. **


	49. Taking the Scenic Route

"You did what?" Anko snarled, irritated.

Hiashi didn't wince or back down, he stared at her stubbornly. "You're sick. I'm _getting _sick. I called a medic."

"Kingfisher, you are overstepping the boundaries." The spiky-haired woman groused. "I have no interest in being poked and prodded by a medic when it's obvious I just have a very light case of the flu."

"You're pale and haven't been eating, you're not feeling well and now you have dark circles under your eyes to match the Kazekage of Suna." He pointed out, disregarding her temper.

Anko wasn't sure why she was arguing the point. If she was sick, she'd be relieved of this assignment and another ninja would take over her mission. She'd go home and wouldn't have to face telling Hiashi that the two of them were through. Suddenly, she felt nauseated.

Hiashi sighed and grabbed a small trash bin for her. "Scratch pale, now you're green."

The spiky-haired woman held her breath and fought to control her stomach, she was winning …for now. She waved the trash bin away as he eyed her worriedly. "I'm fine Kingfisher, no need to throw your weight around. There's too many in this village far sicker than I am. I don't need a medic."

The Hyuuga grimaced and shook his head. "I got a message back from Tsunade herself stating her medical staff were overworked right now and we were to stay here, drink a lot of fluids and rest. There's nothing they can do to fight this except that. Oh, and she sent you a personal note of congratulations."

Anko sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. "So. Hanabi really did send her an invitation then?"

The man chuckled. "No. Well, yes. Tsunade was confused but understanding when I sent a note along with my request for a medic explaining Hanabi's youthful …indiscretion. What I meant was …well, here …the message is for you, so you read it."

The kunoichi took the note from him with a wan look, really this fatigue was a killer! It was barely past lunch and she was wiped out. She opened the note and snorted lightly, acting disgusted but actually feeling a bit better. "It says she can't spare anyone else to guard the Hyuuga household, everyone is either sick or out on missions carrying double duties. I'm to remain here, sick or not."

Hiashi grunted, pleased to see Anko wasn't suspicious. He'd written to Tsunade as he'd said, but he didn't mention that he'd stated the Hyuugas didn't need another guard even with Anko sick. He was glad the Hokage had not mentioned that in her response. He knew that his fun with Anko was not meant to last, but he wasn't ready to end it, not yet anyway.

"Don't be angry." Hiashi said soothingly, hoping not to prick her not inconsiderable temper. "I had to report your illness to the Hokage. You are here on official business after all." He said, knowing he was lying as he did so. Hiashi wasn't stupid or blind, he knew Anko was pulling away from him. Not physically, no that was better than ever. But she seemed to shy away from anything other than sex. He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but when he'd been writing the note to Tsunade he'd realized he liked having Anko around for more than the obvious.

Anko glared at him angrily, but didn't bite his head off when he pushed the hot medicinal tea into her hand. "Emi made this special for me?" She asked, referring to the head cook in the Hyuuga kitchens.

The Hyuuga leader nodded carefully. "She's making me drink it too.

The spiky-haired jounin sighed and sipped at the tea she was holding. "Alright, alright. I give up. As long as they're dosing you with it as well."

"Me, Hanabi, Neji and even Yugao." Hiashi teased, his lips relaxing slightly as she took another sip. He took a drink from his own tea cup, feeling the warmth seep into his system. "I have to speak with Neji this afternoon and will be tied up most of the day, but I assure you we won't be leaving my study. Hanabi is training with Yugao in the practice courtyard. You won't be derelict in your guard duties if you relax a bit."

"Yes, I would, Kingfisher. But I appreciate you trying." Anko grimaced, it was barely past lunch and she was exhausted. No fever yet, but she knew that with the flu it would be arriving soon. At least the medicinal tea tasted good.

Hiashi smiled slightly. "Kingfisher. Is that because the bird has a large head? Are you implying that I'm full of myself?"

Anko smiled back as she took another sip of her tea. "Don't forget, they see equally as well in the air as they do underwater."

"Ah, the eyes." He nodded. "The Hyuuga bloodline limit, only one of the things I need to discuss with Neji."

The spiky-haired woman nodded, though she didn't know what he was thinking. Hiashi had been acting strange all day. She wondered if he was still brooding after their talk this morning. No matter what he thought, the man was no failure. With a lighter voice than her thoughts, she continued. "Though, I've seen those crazy birds beat their prey against trees or drop them on rocks to kill them. They like to take on reptiles and such. So, take your pick of reasons. Warrior birds, though not technically birds of prey." She sighed. "I need to speak with you."

Hiashi's eyebrows rose at the solemnity of her voice. She was pulling away from him, he could feel it. Despite the fun and games they still shared, she was backing off. "Perhaps later tonight?" There was no pressing reason they couldn't talk now, but he didn't feel in the mood for this type of discussion. Especially not with Hanabi anywhere in the vicinity. His youngest daughter heard and saw far too much for his peace of mind.

"Tonight. Good. Fine." Anko nodded and settled back into her chair. "Go talk with your nephew, we'll speak later." She smiled, and it was a real smile. Why did it make her feel better to put off the inevitable? Anko didn't care to examine her feelings any closer, so she ignored the question.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba stopped in a small clearing and nodded. "We'll rest here tonight. Water source is good and there is plenty to forage to supplement our supplies."

Temari quirked an eyebrow and then looked over at Shino, who just shrugged. Kiba hadn't been trying to order them around this whole mission, or try and take over command. What was up? She could only assume he had a reason for stopping early. It was dinner time sure, but there were at least two good hours of sunlight left.

Hinata appeared to think it over as she looked around with her Byakugan, beside her Katashi was mimicking her every move.

"I see a boar!" He crowed, pointing easterly. "He's huge, bigger than my trunk at home!"

Kankuro grunted as he put his pack down. "A boar hunt is not on the agenda for tonight. We still have some rabbit meat and plenty of supplies." Temari nodded as she too put her things down.

Katashi pouted, feeling that the older ninja were discounting his usefulness. It wasn't like he was a child! "I _like_ roasted boar."

Juroken nodded. "If we hunted the boar, we'd eat well, but a boar at this time of year is packing on the pounds for winter. No way could we finish him off if he's as big as you say. There's no need to waste all that meat, we'll let him live until someone else needs him worse than we do. Besides, with only a few hours of daylight left, we'd be cleaning the thing in the dark."

Hinata smiled down at her half-brother as he tried not to pout. "Look over that way, what do you see?" She asked, pointing to the west.

"Byakugan!" The boy said loudly, pulling a chuckle from those around him. "Trees." Katashi said, looking a bit confused. "It's only some trees."

The purple-haired kunoichi knelt beside him and pointed. "See that big one, right there?" She waited until he nodded, looking uncertain as he bit his bottom lip. Hinata smiled, seeing her own mannerisms in a brother that she hadn't even known about. "Right next to it are a couple of smaller heartnut trees. Heartnuts would taste good with rabbit."

Katashi stared up at her, automatically letting go of the Byakugan. "You can see what kind of tree it is, from way over here?" He asked in total awe.

Hinata grinned over at him. "No. I can see the shape of the nut though, like the name implies, they're shaped like hearts."

"But I can barely see even the tree, it's so far!" The boy whined. "I can't see the nuts at all!"

"Want to help me collect some nuts for dinner?" Hinata asked, offering him her hand. The boy smiled and took her up on the invitation. "We'll have to cross that small stream. Do you know how to gather your chakra in your legs to jump over it?"

Katashi nodded as they headed out, Juroken smiling after them while Temari sighed and followed to act as their guard. "Aberu was teaching me, but I don't think he knew much himself. A lot of what he said didn't work right."

After the trio were gone, Shino looked over at the old hermit. "Aberu was one of the guards? Does the boy mourn any of those we killed?"

Juroken snorted, shaking his head. "Hardly. The guards were brutish and lazy, they let us gather food and ate without working for any of it." He paused and sighed deeply. "The 'lessons' he gave Katashi? They were written out for him in letters from Misyu. I think they were designed to bring out the Byakugan in the lad, not to help him learn anything useful."

Kiba grimaced as he set about making a fire, Akamaru taking the change to lie down.

Kankuro looked over at the Inuzuka. "What gives with the early stop? I for one would like to get back to Konoha sooner rather than later."

Shino nodded, though he took note of the fact that Kankuro was still thinking of the Leaf village as a place other than 'home'. He wondered when Suna would cease to be 'home' for the puppet user. "Care to explain again why you sicced a seven year old budding Hyuuga on me? The boy followed me everywhere trying to see my bugs. And don't try to say it was to keep me from being near Temari, I would never be derelict in my duties."

The dog-nin nodded and walked over to them, looking over at Juroken as the man spread out some bread and cheeses he'd brought along from home. Kiba lowered his voice as he spoke, so the old hermit wouldn't overhear. "One reason is that the boy was getting tired. He's not used to any of this traveling, and he's too proud to ask us to stop."

Shino nodded, it made sense. Still, that explanation wouldn't require them to step out of hearing range of the old man. "What else?"

Kankuro shot a glance over at the old hermit, he too knew there was more to what Kiba wanted to tell them.

"How is Lord Hyuuga going to react to Katashi?" Kiba asked, looking back and forth between the other two shinobi.

Shino dropped his head slightly as he thought over the question.

The puppet ninja sighed. "I've thought of that. Hiashi is a cold one, that's for sure." He recalled how the Hyuuga clan leader had threatened to put a curse seal on Hinata for the crime of not wanting to live within the family compound. "It will break Hinata's heart if Hiashi doesn't accept him, or worse."

"Puts the curse seal on him." Kiba nodded in agreement.

The Aburame shook his head. "He can't, the boy already has developed the Byakugan."

Kiba shrugged. "It's weak still, he didn't have any real guidance or teaching. Not like a Hyuuga normally would."

Kankuro caught it a second before Shino did. The two men looked at each other, and even with the dark glasses the puppeteer knew they were in agreement. "You're wanting to travel slowly to allow Hinata time to teach Katashi enough so that the curse seal would be unnecessary."

"I don't know if it will be enough." Kiba admitted. "Neji has the seal, but he developed the Byakugan anyway. I'm hoping that Lord Hiashi will accept Katashi as a Hyuuga and not shunt him off on some branch family member."

"Would he do that?" Shino asked. Although Hinata had been his teammate for many years, he hardly knew the austere clan leader.

Kankuro thought it over, but finally shrugged. "I don't know. You two know him better than I do."

"Longer, not better." Kiba commented dryly. "It's not like we were invited over for tea after practice every afternoon."

The puppeteer sighed. "I thought he was a calculating bastard at first. But he did back down and even offered a compromise on something Hinata wanted. He's building us a private house rather than see us move into the main part of the village." He grimaced. "I just don't know him that well, and I don't think it would be a good idea to bring this up with Hinata."

Shino nodded at that, stating the obvious. "She already cares for the boy. A lot. It would hurt her deeply if Hiashi reacts badly to this."

"I know she didn't want to send a message bird with this kind of news. She said something like this needed to be explained in person, not coldly in a message. But maybe we should reconsider the idea? Prepare the man so he's not so shocked perhaps?" Kiba mused, at a loss for what to do.

Kankuro and Shino both thought it over before finally shaking their heads. The puppeteer sighed and pulled off his Bunraku hat. "No. Hinata asked us not to do that, number one. She knows him better than all three of us. Secondly, it might backfire. Hiashi could have everything planned out before we get back to Konoha and not give Hinata a chance to argue on the boy's behalf."

Shino growled low. "I hate to say it, but we do need to go slow on our way back home. Give Hinata a chance to work with Katashi and develop the Byakugan better. Even if the curse seal is put on him, he'll already have access to the family bloodline limit that way."

"ACHOO!"

All three turned to look dispassionately at their prisoner. Madoka's eyes were watering badly as he glared at the huge nin-dog sidling up closer to him.

Kankuro's lips twitched in wry amusement. "Akamaru's doing that on purpose, isn't he?"

Kiba laughed outright. "Yah. Most likely. Akamaru doesn't like the man and knowing Madoka is allergic to him? Well, my nin-dog has a sense of justice too. If he can't kill him right off, at least he can make the man miserable."

"ACHOO!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Masa entered the Hyuuga kitchen and headed for the shelves where they kept the sake.

Aki looked up from where she was sitting, showing Ibiki the _proper_ way to scrub a pot so clean that it shined. "Who wants sake this early?"

"Lord Hiashi and Master Neji have been locked up in his study all afternoon." Masa remarked as he prepared a tray. "They didn't ask for snacks along with the sake…" His voice trailed off.

Emi grinned as she went to fix a simple plate of finger foods for the tray. "Two men discussing ninja training or politics? They need food. Besides, I'm not so sure that Lord Hiashi isn't coming down with the flu. He sneezed four times during lunch."

Ibiki watched as Aki nodded, contemplating the number of sneezes. "What's the old saying? One sneeze, someone is talking about you. Two sneezes bring luck. Three sneezes brings ill luck."

"Four sneezes?" The ANBU division leader asked.

"You're sick." Emi pulled a face. "Lord Hiashi is never a good patient. Luckily he's rarely sick though. He always ignores medical advice and denies there's anything wrong until he's about ready to drop."

Masa nodded, then shot the two women a sly look. "Although, I've already seen to it a message was carried to the medical ninja by Lord Hiashi."

Aki looked startled at that bit of information. "But he never asks for help, unless it's for one of the girls. Hanabi's fine though."

"But _Lady Anko_ is under the weather." Masa said with a knowing smile.

"AH!" Both women grinned, nodding in appreciation to the suggestion.

Emi eyed the tray speculatively. "You know. Sake would be good for sleep and might help kill the flu bug going around. Perhaps we should make up a tray for the lady as well?"

Ibiki coughed lightly, reminding the three gossiping servants he was still in the room. "Anko." He stressed her name without the title of lady, which he knew would only irritate the kunoichi. "Anko is here officially. On an assigned mission."

Masa looked like he wasn't sure what Ibiki was implying. He looked over at the two older women, who both shrugged. They didn't know either.

"No drinking on a job unless it's part of the mission itself." Ibiki sighed. "Anko likes sake well enough, but she won't touch it or appreciate the gesture."

Emi sighed. "It's too bad she has to work while sick."

Ibiki nodded as he grimaced. He would have liked to take over Anko's duties on this mission. It sure beat scrubbing pots. And apparently he didn't do that right anyway, thus this little chat with Aki. He'd never known just how much servants had to do, or how hard their jobs could be at times. But he was still being punished and was not eligible to take over a mission unless there was an emergency.

"At least she's not as sick as some I've heard about." Masa sighed. "My cousin has a job making deliveries for a local grocer. He's been running ragged delivering juices and teas, seems like everyone is sick. From what he tells me, Lady Anko is lucky. She's not nearly as sick as most others. My cousin says some can barely crawl out of bed right now."

The older cook nodded as she stirred a pot of something that was making Ibiki's mouth water. "I'm making plenty of soups. Masa, you did say that Lady Anko's stomach has been most affected, right?"

The man nodded as he picked up the tray, ready to carry it to Lord Hiashi's study. "She's not been sneezing much, but her stomach seems to be giving her fits."

Aki waited until Masa had left before turning speculative eyes over to her long-time friend. "Emi? Lord Hiashi has started sneezing, but the lady has not." She said pointedly.

The cook shrugged dismissively. "People get sick differently. Not everyone reacts the same."

Aki sighed, looking disappointed. "You're right, you're right. It's the flu."

Ibiki watched the byplay, trying to understand what was being implied. Of course it was the flu. Everyone in the village was either recovering or coming down with the nasty bug. He himself was drinking tea by the pot full and trying to stay healthy. What did the woman think might be wrong with Anko if it wasn't the flu?

Emi nodded, then looked slyly over at Aki. "Maybe, if we're lucky, the Lady Hinata will come back with the _right_ kind of 'flu'."

The two women shared a laugh as Ibiki caught on. Pregnancy. He didn't know about Hinata, after all the woman was on a honeymoon of sorts with this visit to her uncle. But as for Anko, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to spoil it for the two older women. Sure, Mitarashi may be having a fling with Hiashi, but she was a kunoichi first and always. And kunoichi always drank a contraceptive brew on a very regular basis. There was no way Anko could be pregnant.

o.O.o.O.o.O

It was getting late when Kankuro and Shino stopped talking. Kiba was on first watch, but the two almost-brothers-by-marriage had fell into a conversation about differences in Suna and Konoha training methods.

Temari had already retired and it was a bit of a surprise to both men that they'd actually enjoyed talking together. Shino found that Kankuro wasn't as ebullient as Kiba and had a sharp mind for small details. He thought it came from having to control so many small moving parts housed within the man's puppets.

Kankuro had found that Shino, while quiet, wasn't completely aloof. Honestly, when he'd found out it was the Aburame that Temari was hung up on, he'd wondered what the two even talked about.

"The girls have already bedded down. I guess we need to sleep too." Shino mused, feeling a pang of jealously that the puppeteer actually got to sleep with his girl, while he could only look at Temari right now. He frowned, and he really couldn't do that since the weather had turned cooler. They were all sleeping in tents now, rather than out in the open.

Madoka had complained, when they'd removed his gag so he could be fed, that he was chilled and needed an extra blanket. Kiba had grinned and told the man they hadn't brought along anything extra, but that if the man was desperate then Akamaru could curl up next to him. After all, the nin-dog gave off lots of heat.

Their prisoner had really started whining then, about the 'torture' of making a man with known allergies be near the source of his problems. Shino had been darkly amused and pointed out that for a man used to cutting up people, most of them still alive, that he sure threw around the word 'torture' inappropriately. He then offered to show Madoka what Leaf ninja really considered to be 'torture'. Their prisoner had finally shut up.

He looked over and saw that the man did have a blanket though. Hinata most likely, she was the softest touch among them. Or maybe her uncle, the man wasn't used to being around ninja after all and might have taken pity on the villain.

A groan from Kankuro had Shino looking up before he crawled into his tent. He looked over, but couldn't see the man's expression. "What's wrong?" The Aburame asked as he hurried over to the puppet user.

"He stole my place." Kankuro sighed, looking into his tent to see Katashi snuggled up beside a sleeping Hinata. "Looks like he's got a new hero."

Shino smiled gently at the sight. "He could do a lot worse than look up to her. She's stronger than even she knows."

Kankuro nodded, having already figured that out.

"You could bunk with me for the night." The Aburame reluctantly offered.

The puppeteer grinned and shook his head. "Not a chance. You may be on enforced celibacy, but I'm on my honeymoon. The kid has got to go."

Hinata was drowsing, but aware as they two men whispered. She then watched as Shino picked up her sleeping brother. "He came to ask some more questions about chakra control."

Kankuro grinned and slipped inside the tent. "Shino's taking him back to your uncle's tent. I like the kid, but he can't be stealing my place."

"Oh?" Hinata teased as she watched her husband undress and get ready for bed. Her mouth went dry and her stomach turned over as he finally slipped into the sleeping bag with her. "You forgot to put on anything to sleep in. It's chilly out."

The puppeteer leered at her in the dark and pulled her warmed body up next to his chilled one. She 'eeped' and swatted at him ineffectively. "I didn't forget." He whispered before sliding his hands down over her rear end possessively, then up under her warm gown. "Mine."

"Yours." She agreed breathlessly, then sucked in a gasp as he pulled her gown up over her head and tossed it aside. She 'eeped' again as his hot mouth found her breasts. "Maybe we shouldn't, what if we wake up Katashi? His tent isn't that far from ours."

Kankuro answered by pushing her legs apart and settling between them as he laved her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

Hinata grabbed his hair and pulled, but he wouldn't let go of her breast, sinking his teeth in around the nipple. She got the message and stopped pulling. He groaned and soothed her flesh with his kisses. "Fine, but be quiet! He's so young, and don't forget he can use his …oh, yes …right there …yes!"

Kankuro's fingers slid into her body, his thumb finding that ultra sensitive nub and rubbing ruthlessly against it. She trembled against him and yelped a bit as he nibbled on her hip. "Shhhh …don't want to wake your brother, remember?" He teased her.

Her hands slapped his shoulders as his mouth went lower. "You can't!" She wailed a bit, even as she spread her legs a bit wider for him. Hinata's head went back in a strong arch as his hot breath teased her lower curls.

"You're right. I can't." He teased and started to move away when she smacked him on the head.

"You can't leave me like this!" She hissed boldly, even as she blushed.

Kankuro laughed, his breath stirring the curls at the juncture of her thighs as he breathed in her heady scent. His mouth descended and his pretty little wife squealed again, finally stuffing her fist in her mouth.

A few yards away, Shino moaned and tried not to think about Temari. He just hoped Katashi was still out cold asleep. If the boy should activate the Byakugan now, well it the resultant questions would embarrass Hinata no end.

A shrill shriek of pleasure flitted throughout the camp, but Katashi had used up so much energy looking for Shino's bugs that he slept right through it all.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Thank you for all those who asked about the play I'm doing. It's going very well. Sunday will be the last performance, then I should get my life back again. **

**There's a poll on my bio page, I put it up there just for fun. If you get a chance, please look in and vote.**

**And REVIEWS would be great too …. LOL**


	50. Decisions, Decisions

Anko woke ill as a hornet. She'd not gotten to speak with Hiashi last night, despite his promise. He and Neji had stayed locked up behind the study doors until late. Late wasn't usually a problem for her, but this fucking flu had her so wiped out, she'd nearly passed out in the den. One of the servants had woken her as he'd put a blanket over her. Admitting defeat, she'd reluctantly headed to her room for the night.

At least she felt a bit better this morning. Standing, Anko was pleased to feel more energetic than she had all day yesterday. "I'm too tough for the flu to defeat! Yah!" She sighed, rubbing at her eyes. Riiiight. Now she was sounding like Gai. Bad news.

Anko showed and dressed before heading out her door to find a bit of breakfast. She breathed deeply and tested how she felt. A little food wouldn't be out of the question, besides, she was starving. Before leaving her room, however, she carefully took out a small pouch to carry down to breakfast with her. Surely within a household of ninja that boasted two kunoichi, she'd have no trouble brewing this today. First day of the month, not a day to forget for any kunoichi.

Hanabi looked up in surprise as Anko stepped out of her room. The young genin smiled innocently. "Okay mushroom, give over. What are you doing." She paused and eyed the young girl a moment before leaning in and pulling a garish scarf from around the girl's neck. "Blue mushrooms?"

The Hyuuga sighed and closed her eyes. Darn that Gaara! "It's ink."

"I can see that." Anko smiled. "A blue fungus growing on a mushroom? And to think I thought today would be a trial to get through. You're making my morning, you know that don't you?"

Hanabi flashed her an irritated look. "Mosquito, mushroom …just say unwanted brat and be done with it."

"Ah the drama!" Cooed Anko, not buying the hurt look for a moment. "Ah the wonder of hurt teenage feelings. Okay, unwanted brat, you've tried to distract me and it's not working so give over. What are you doing?"

The genin flushed lightly, not the deep red of her sister, Anko noted absently. The girl held up some hand written seals, her face set on 'defiant'. "They're not for you."

Anko grinned. "Good girl, mushroom. You might live to see that blue wear off then."

"You can't kill me, your mission is to protect me." Hanabi said snottily.

The spiky-haired woman leaned in closely. "I'm sick, I might fail."

Slightly nervous, though she KNEW the older kunoichi didn't mean it, Hanabi smiled. At least she hoped the woman didn't mean it. With Anko you never could tell really. The Hyuuga wondered if she _should_ be pushing for a marriage between her father and this woman.

"The tags are for Ibiki. I've been ignoring him lately." Hanabi admitted. "And will you marry my father, please?"

"No."

"Good. Now help me find him a bride, a different one. And not a disguised assassin this time. He needs a wife." The young Hyuuga said saucily as she slipped the seals over the handrails and floorboards of the stairs. Then she carefully placed different seals on top of the first ones, making sure they lined up perfectly.

Ignoring the bump in her heart rate when Hanabi mentioned finding Hiashi a new woman, Anko quirked her head to one side. "What are you doing? He'll notice those exploding tags."

Hanabi flashed her a grin. "Yes, and that's the point. He'll avoid them easily, but he won't leave them. What if one of the other servants, or someone else innocent gets caught with them?"

Anko blinked, then grinned. "Evil mushroom, you have promise. True promise."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro kissed his wife before heading out of the tent. "Hoshi? You coming?" He asked her, holding open the flap for her.

"You go on, I need to get some things together before Temari and I head out to the creek."

The puppeteer looked at the hairbrush she already held. "What more do you need?"

Hinata blushed and he pulled back slightly, with a grin. "Oh, _girl _stuff."

She watched him go with a divided heart. Once alone in the tent, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Hinata rummaged through her travel pack and pulled out a small pouch. She opened it and sniffed the dried concoction. What should she do?

Kankuro still hadn't told her that he loved her. And he still referred to the Leaf village as Konoha, while Suna was 'home'. Yet, on the other hand, he was more affectionate than ever. And not just during sex. Sure, he could be oblivious most of the time, but in the small things she thought he might be beginning to care for her.

Yet …was that enough?

Hinata sighed and closed the packet of contraceptive brew back in her pack. But she couldn't bring herself to walk away from it.

A son. If they had a son together, then technically he could choose to stay or go. If he wanted, the birth of a son could be his ticket back to Suna and a life she'd interrupted. No, to be fair, it wasn't her fault either. Their parents had done this to them. But blame wasn't the issue now. Did she want a child?

Her heart bumped harder at the question. Katashi was so adorable and loving, curling right up next to her as he asked questions sleepily. He really was a doll. _Please, please_, she prayed, _please let father accept him_! Then a vision of a miniature Kankuro flashed into her mind and she about melted.

Yes. She wanted children. But at what cost? Would she lose Kankuro? Today was the first day of the month. The day most kunoichis drank their contraceptive brew.

Some of the female ninja kept going on missions after giving birth. Some retired. Hinata knew without asking that her father would expect her to stay home and play brood mare for the Hyuugas. What did Kankuro want though?

Hinata was too afraid to ask.

In the end, she left the pouch in her bag as she went to wash up with Temari. Maybe by the time breakfast came around she'd have made a decision. To drink or not to drink.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao was going through the cupboards at home, but couldn't find her brew pouch. "Grandmother?"

Hisako sipped her tea as she worked her crossword puzzle and nibbled on some burnt toast. "Yes dear?"

The blue haired kunoichi turned and frowned as she saw her grandmother's plate. "You're the best cook in the village, and seeing the baker on the sly, how is it even possible that you _always_ burn the toast?"

"What's an eight letter word for 'rhapsodic'?" Hisako asked absently, taking another bite of the blackened toast.

"Exultant." Yugao said after a moment. "Have you seen my brew pouch?"

Hisako frowned, tapping her pencil against the table. "That doesn't fit. Second letter can't be an 'x'. Why don't you make some eggs for us, there's more toast."

Grimacing, Yugao shook her head and went up to her bedroom to go through her travel pack more thoroughly. Finding nothing, she came downstairs and sniffed the air. "Oh for heaven's sake!" She yelped and ran to take another pan of toast from the oven.

"You burned it." Hisako complained, looking up from her puzzle.

"I didn't burn it, you didn't take it out…oh never mind." Yugao sighed and slipped into a seat across from her grandmother. "What are you going to do when I move out?"

The older woman looked back down at her puzzle. "Turn your room into a nursery. Neji's father was a twin. I'm expecting good things from that young man. They say twins always skip a generation. I hope so."

Yugao hissed angrily and pulled the puzzle across the table, earning a glare from Hisako. "Young lady, I taught you better manners than that."

"Manners? You taught me how to cheat at cards and to make a poison custard guaranteed to keep a man in the bathroom for at least three days."

Hisako sniffed. "It's only cheating if you get caught. And your ninja training made it harder for me to win, you always spot everything. And that custard is a time honored family recipe. My mother used it often. Now, drink your tea and eat a piece of toast."

Yugao turned up her nose at the charcoaled toast, but dutifully drank her tea to satisfy her grandmother. "I can't taste anything what with the smell of burned toast." She complained. "Now, I need to find my brew pouch."

"Why?" Asked Hisako, point blank. "That's your contraceptive brew. You want to stop drinking it so that your body can readjust to a normal cycle in time for the wedding. Now, an eight-letter word for rhapsodic."

The blue haired woman groaned and let her head fall onto the table. "Exuberant." She moaned. "Neji and I are going to wait to have children, I already explained that to you. I have a genin team to complete training, and that's been delayed by assassination attempts and broken bones. We'd also like some time just to be a couple together."

"Bah." Hisako clucked her tongue dismissively.

"We don't want children yet." Yugao said gently. "But we're not putting it off forever."

"Exuberant has nine letters, don't they teach you anything in ANBU? Besides, the second letter is not an 'x', I think I already told you that."

Yugao narrowed her eyes on her grandmother. "ANBU memberships are strictly kept secret."

"If you say so dear, if you say so." Hisako patted her granddaughter's hand in a placating manner. "I threw out your contraceptive brew. Nasty stuff. Unnatural if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." The kunoichi sighed and shook her head. "And it is easily replaced, sorry grandmother." She kissed Hisako on the cheek. "I'm going into the village, I'll be back in time for lunch. And I won't be having babies anytime soon."

"If you say so dear, if you say so." Hisako waited until long after she was sure Yugao had left the house and then grinned widely. "Burned toast hides the smell of so many small things. Like the antidote to your little 'brew' I put in your tea. Still burned toast tastes nasty." The older woman got up and threw out the remaining toast and pulled out the makings for a good omelet. Then her smile widened. "JUBILANT! That's the eight letter word I was looking for! HAH!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where did the girls go?" Juroken asked, as he stretched breathing in the scent of rice porridge.

Shino threw a few dried herbs and spices into the near-boiling mixture, anything to give it taste. "Thank you for allowing us to raid your stores for this trip." The Aburame said almost formally. "It saves us from having to detour back to that village where you get your mail. We will have to send some replacement supplies back with you, especially with winter coming on."

"Do you really think I'll be returning to the mountains?" The old hermit asked softly.

The Aburame shrugged. "In truth, I don't know. I think you were played by Misyu, but you had a part in this and I don't know how the Hokage or Lord Hiashi will look on things."

Juroken nodded, resigned to his fate, good or ill. "I just hope the Hyuuga will take to Katashi."

Shino didn't respond, but he too hoped the same. "To answer your original question, the girls went to wash up. Katashi still asleep?"

The old man smiled softly at the thought of the boy. "Yah. He's out cold still. It's all catching up to him I suppose, he's usually up with the sun."

"He was using a lot more chakra yesterday than he's used to using. Those exercises Hinata was having him work on drained a lot of his energy." The young man grimaced. "Not to mention how often he was trying to see my kikai bugs."

The hermit looked startled. "I thought Hinata made that up for Katashi's sake. You really have bugs in your body? I didn't see any when you and the other boy rescued us."

"Kiba has no such beetles, he has Akamaru." Shino gave a droll smile at that. "And to defeat your guards, none of my family jutsu were required. They were poorly trained guards, mere thugs mostly."

"Yeah." Kiba said as he yawned and headed over toward them, Akamaru at his heels also yawning. "Breakfast ready?"

The teammates looked at each other, both inwardly rating kikai bugs against nin-dogs. Both young men thought they had the better end of the deal. Akamaru yawned, if asked he would have told them that nin-dogs were better than bugs any day. The bugs could care less, they were happy where they were.

"Almost." Shino said, almost good-naturedly for him. "My tea supply is gone though, got any in your packs?"

Kiba shook his head. "I gave mine to Hinata to carry when we put the left-over rabbit in my pack."

Juroken watched the two young men and felt a pang of loneliness. He'd been content being a hermit, more than content, happy. Then Kiji and Katashi had come along. He'd felt put upon at first, but saw it as his duty to his dead sister's memory to protect Kiji and her unborn child from the man that might have killed Kioshi. Now, he was heading to prison, execution, or back home. Alone. What would his mountain home be like without Katashi?

"Kiba!" Kankuro yelled, walking up to the group. "Help me clean these fish quickly and we can add them to the rice porridge before it's ready."

Shino swung the porridge off the direct fire as all three shinobi grabbed a fish and started to work. Rice porridge by itself was mighty dull fare and fish would be a definate improvement.

Juroken watched the young men make quick work of the fish and chuckled. "Let me go get the tea, Hinata has it in her pack, right?"

Kankuro nodded absently and pointed toward their tent in permission. "She's down at the creek with Temari, passed them on the way back with the fish. The tea should be in her pack."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ossu." Yugao greeted Anko on her way to meet with Hanabi. "Hey, I'm out of the brew. I was going to get some later today, but do you have enough to spare for me, save me a trip?" She deliberately didn't mention that her grandmother had thrown out her contraceptive brew.

Anko nodded. "Jaybird, that's not a good thing to run out of. I've got some upstairs, I'll bring it to the practice courtyard for you. I've already had my cup. Hanabi was making the most amusing faces as she drank hers this morning."

Yugao pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "We've had no missions outside our own lands yet, and only 'D' ranked. It's not imperative she start drinking it yet. For heaven's sake, she just started growing breasts in the last few months."

The spiky-haired woman shrugged. "She thinks she's the great big bad kunoichi, don't spoil her fun by telling her she's still an infant."

A loud curse interrupted the two women and they looked up the main stair case, to see and hear Ibiki swearing a mile a minute.

"What's wrong?" Yugao called up to him, but he ignored her.

"Go on and meet the mighty Hyuuga genin." Anko smirked. "I'll look after the scullery maid here. I'll bring you a cup of brew when I'm done."

Yugao nodded. "Appreciate it." She said, still looking quizzically up at Ibiki. The man hadn't moved, though his mouth was moving just fine. She winced at some of the words escaping him. "Morino! This is not a locker room, this is a private home. Watch your language."

Anko headed up the stairs as the blue-haired woman headed off down the corridor away from them. She smiled languidly at the ANBU division leader. "Stuck?"

Ibiki groaned.

"Let me guess." Anko purred. "You were carrying these linens upstairs when you noticed the exploding tags and decided to spare some innocent soul from accidentally setting them off. So you reached to deactivate them and …."

"Get me loose, Mitarashi."

The spiky-haired woman pretended to think it over. "Now, now brown cow. What's in it for me?"

Ibiki struggled, but was stuck fast. One hand was resting on the banister and both feet were stuck to the carpet. A binding jutsu, a very simple genin trick that he himself had played on his friends. That had been a very long time ago though. "Mitarashi!" His voice was like a lethal warning.

She laughed in his face.

"What do you want, Anko?" He sighed, his eyes promising retribution.

"Oh many things, scullery maid, many things." She smiled, rocking back and forth lightly on her feet. "A vacation house at the lake. To get my way in all things. Dango, lots of it. A feather bed. Fugu, done properly thank you. Wagyu beef."

Ibiki sneered at her. "Marry Hyuuga and you can have most of that, if not all."

Anko's smile disappeared, she should have known Ibiki would snag on to their affair. "Your liver on a platter with sautéed onions."

"What, no world peace?"

The spiky-haired woman laughed menacingly as she took out her kunai. "World peace? Are you crazy, then we'd all be out of a job. I _like_ my job."

"The violence or the blood?" He asked her coldly.

Anko just shook her head. "For that, you can get your own self loose. But I won't leave you high and dry, Morino. Here's a kunai to break the seals." She thunked the blade into the floor right at his feet.

Ibiki sighed as he watched her saunter away. That could have gone better. He looked at the blade longingly, but couldn't move to take it. Damn that woman! At the moment, he wasn't sure if he was cursing Anko or Hanabi.

A noise made him look to the other side, down the other corridor pale-jade eyes met his. Ibiki sighed. How embarrassing. Now, not only Anko and Yugao saw, but so did a foreign visitor.

"Dare I ask?" Gaara said almost gently, his expression showing nothing of his feelings.

Ibiki sighed. "Only if you want me to ask about the blue streaks still visible on your face."

The Kazekage of Suna knelt down to examine the seals that held Ibiki motionless except for his head. "Kinetic binders underneath, what …exploding tags. Ah. You deactivate them and the secondary trap is triggered. Very simple."

"Effective though." The ANBU division leader admitted reluctantly.

"I'm going to marry that girl." Gaara said under his breath.

Ibiki barked out a short laugh. "Not if I recruit her into ANBU first."

"You have to get loose before you can do that." The red head told him coolly, then walked past the immobilized shinobi without rendering aid. He was on his way to meet with the Hokage's representative for yet another tour of the Leaf village. Why did they think they had to entertain him? Watching Ibiki struggle was much more fun.

As he left, he heard Ibiki growl. Gaara smiled. He really was going to marry that girl.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata had not been able to bring up the subject of children with Temari. She couldn't bring herself to do it. It was bad enough that the blond was Kankuro's sister. But it would be cruel to discuss such a subject since Temari so wanted to have Shino's child, but couldn't.

So, with a heavy heart and a divided mind, she headed back to the camp in order to break their fast. Would she, or wouldn't she?

"This tastes stale." Kiba grumbled. "At least it's hot though."

Shino grunted, he wondered if the tea had gotten damp along their journey somehow. He tossed his against a tree. "I'll stick with water."

Juroken shrugged, sniffing suspiciously at his tea. "This was the last bit of it, hardly enough for one pot of tea." He didn't care for the taste, but it wasn't so bad.

Katashi was more free in his thoughts. "This sucks." He pronounced and upturned his cup like Shino had.

"What's wrong with the tea?" Temari asked as she and Hinata joined the group, accepting a bowl of fish and rice porridge from Shino.

Kankuro shrugged, making a face as he drank his cup. "It's not as bad as when Gaara tries to make tea."

Temari grimaced, "That bad, huh?"

Kiba emptied the pot. "Well, that was the end of that package of tea anyway. We'll just have to hope the next package didn't get stale too. Sorry, Hinata, I know how you like tea in the morning."

Hinata sat next to Kankuro as Shino handed her a bowl of food as well. "That's alright. I'm good." She assured her friend and teammate. Her eyes fell on the empty tea pouch and she choked on her first bite of food.

Alarmed, Kankuro pounded her back a bit strongly. "Did we miss a fish bone?"

"No, no …no!" Hinata stammered and coughed. She wondered how the boys would react if they knew they hadn't made tea, but a contraceptive brew? She started giggling and couldn't seem to stop.

"Hinata?" Kankuro was looking at her strangely. Actually, they all were. Hinata blushed and looked down at her bowl, trying to stiffle her laughter.

She shot her eyes to the side and looked at the mug in her husband's hand and started laughing all over again. Well, that answered her question. The brew was all gone. Was this fate stepping in to show her what she should do?

Kankuro saw her eying his drink and offered it to her. "It's not good, but here, have some if you want it."

"N…no." She said, her hands trembling a bit. "No. I'm good." She finished more firmly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hey, thanks for everyone who's been voting in my poll. Sixteen so far! And the leader of the pack is Granny Hisako. I decided that since she is leading the poll, she needed to be in this chapter. And what an appearance she made too! Poor Yugao and Neji …. LOL**


	51. Pivotal Point

Temari watched Hinata try to control her features, and fail. Again. Her poor sister-by-marriage had a serious case of laughter. Tears were by now streaming from the purple-haired girl's eyes as she fell off the log she was sitting on with a 'plop'.

The boys were looking a bit bewildered, except for little Katashi who was grinning along with his older sister though it was quite obvious he didn't know the joke either.

"Hinata?" Kankuro held out a hand to the girl now sitting in the dirt at his feet, a little close to the fire for comfort. "Hoshi?"

She waved the puppeteer's hand away, falling into gaspy little breaths as she tried to pull herself together. She did manage, barely, to scoot away from the flames and put the seating log to her back.

"Perhaps she's carrying." Juroken whispered over at the concerned husband. "Katashi's mother would do a lot of that laughing, then start crying for no reason. Especially right before the boy came along."

The boy in question looked confused, turning his gaze upon the old hermit. "Carrying what?" He asked bluntly. "Her pack's no bigger than Temari's is. I can carry more if I she needs help carrying stuff."

Kiba turned away before he could laugh at the kid. Had he ever been that naïve? Somehow, with the Inuzuka nin-dogs running around, he doubted it. He couldn't remember a time he _didn't_ know about where babies came from. Iruka had even given him detention once in his first year for explaining 'conception' to some other boys before they got to that part of their education. Seems the words he'd used were a "bit rough" and "crude" according to their Academy sensei.

Hinata's reaction though, had him whipping back around to eye her curiously. Kiba heard her sputter madly and then begin laughing even louder. _Could_ she be pregnant?

Hinata saw Kiba's reaction, and it sent her off into further spiels of hilarity. "N…n…no!" She finally managed to gasp out loud. "No." She looked at all the men in the group. "No one is carrying, no one!" She started laughing helplessly once more.

Temari's eyebrows quirked up as she looked around at the confused males. Her eyes fell on her brother's half empty tea cup. She picked it up and sniffed suspiciously. Suddenly, her own mouth twitched. Once. Twice.

Kankuro stared at the two girls now clinging to each other while laughing and gasping for air.

Shino looked helplessly at the other males and shrugged. "I was on a mission once where there was a potion that induced uncontrollable laughter." He didn't mention it had been used on him. That was not something he cared to remember, or wanted to admit.

Hinata choked and shook her head 'no', but couldn't speak as she leaned weakly against Kankuro's legs. He ran his hand down her long hair. "What's so funny then?"

"I wanna know what 'carrying' means." Pouted the seven-year old Hyuuga boy.

"You're a bit young, aren't you?" Shino started.

"Pregnant." Juroken nodded at the boy.

"Oh." Katashi said, then shrugged. "I thought that only happened in the Spring? Like with the deer."

This sent both Hinata and Temari back into peals of laughter, even Shino managed a small smile. He should have known that a rurally raised child would know more about basic nature than a village raised child.

"Human women are different than the animals in the mountains, Katashi." Juroken said gently, seeing the boy get a bit miffed that no one was explaining the joke. "I don't know why the girls have the giggles, but it's not because either of them are carrying."

"No. No." Temari said, her mouth firming. "No. We're NOT carrying a child. And now, neither will any of you." She said as she pointed to the empty tea pot.

Hinata caught Temari's eye and they both collapsed again. This time though, Kankuro wasn't petting his wife's hair. He was looking horrified.

"Where did you get that tea from?" The puppeteer whispered hoarsely, looking at the older man worriedly.

The old hermit shrugged. "You said it was in Hinata's pack. That's where I got it."

Kiba groaned and sniffed deeply. "That's why it smelled familiar!"

Shino was washing out his mouth with water, so it took him a moment to speak up. "Kiba, you have a sister and a mother who is a kunoichi! Couldn't you tell from the smell that this wasn't tea?"

Hinata hiccupped loudly as her sister-by-marriage patted her back helpfully. "It _**is**_ tea. Just not the kind you're used to drinking."

"I don't get it." Katashi looked around angrily.

"That's alright lad, neither do I." Juroken said, not making sense of this conversation at all. "If it _was_ tea, but _wasn't_ tea … what?????"

Kiba looked down at Katashi and sighed. "Kid, you know that a female ninja is called a kunoichi, right?" He waited for the boy to nod. "Well, kunoichi who don't want to 'carry' drink something …er, special …right, special to prevent them from … carrying." He deliberately did not go into detail, or mention that kunoichi's always drank a contraceptive brew while on a mission in case of capture, and rape. Katashi was still too young for that knowledge just yet.

Juroken choked and Shino tossed the old man the water pouch. The old man gratefully washed out his mouth. "It won't hurt us, will it?"

Kiba shrugged and grinned, winking at the boy. "Well now, not unless you want to have a child."

"GROSS!" Shouted Katashi, making a disgusted face.

Shino looked over at the others and saw the stunned, and rather odd look on Kankuro's face. He motioned for Kiba who turned, looked, and nodded.

"C'mon, Katashi. Let's go get some firewood." The dog-nin said and motioned for the old hermit to join them.

Katashi groaned as he stood. "But I thought we were leaving right after we ate? Why do we need firewood now?"

Shino shot an irritated glance at Kiba, couldn't his teammate have come up with a better excuse than that?

Kiba looked puzzled a moment, then grinned. "It's training! Especially for you. We're going to add some extra firewood to your pack. Toughen you up. Now get going!"

"You're making that up!" Accused the young boy, even as he followed the two ninjas away from the camp fire as Akamaru herded the old hermit along after them.

"Temari?" Shino asked quietly.

"Coming, coming." She sighed and scrambled to her feet even as she wiped away the last tears from her laughing jag. "Careful baby brother." She teased heartlessly. "Twins run in her family, you need to finish drinking your brew!"

Temari evaded the swipe Kankuro aimed at her, then tripped and nearly fell as his chakra strings wrapped around her legs. He gave her a nasty look before releasing her to follow the others.

"I…I'm sorry." Hinata whispered, looking up into her husband's too solemn face.

"YOU WANT TO GET ME OUT OF CAMP FOR A REASON, WHY?????" Shouted Katashi in the distance. Any reply the boy received, however, wasn't heard by the two now staring intently at each other.

Kankuro cleared his throat uneasily, even going so far as to open his mouth, but no words came out.

Hinata watched, nervous at his odd behavior. Was he angry with her? "I didn't d…do it on purpose."

The puppeteer growled and ran his hands through his hair. "I know that, Hinata."

Hinata. Not Hoshi. Inwardly, the girl cringed a bit. "You are mad though?"

"Yes, no …oh, I don't know." Kankuro muttered. "Not mad with you, though."

"My uncle didn't know the difference between the brew pouch and the tea packages." Hinata said in a small voice.

Kankuro groaned and slid off the log to sit in the dirt next to her, pulling her into his chest as she 'eeeped' at his sudden and unexpected move. "I love it when you make that sound." He grinned.

_But do you love me?_ She wondered and had to bite her tongue from asking. Tears stung her eyes, but didn't fall.

"Did you get a chance to make your brew today?" He asked, his voice gruff and strained.

Hinata looked up at him, unsure. "What answer is the r…right one?" She whispered brokenly.

Kankuro groaned and hugged her to him. "Don't stammer, you break me in two when you do that to me." He paused a long moment and she wondered if he was going to let the subject drop. "Did you?"

Hinata sighed. "No." She admitted, wondering if that was what he wanted to hear. She pulled back to look up at his face. Relief, consternation, regret, resignation and fear? Was she reading him right?

"Can you get some more brew from Temari?" He asked.

Hinata's heart stopped a moment as her stomach dropped to her feet. "You don't want a baby?" _With me_ …she added to herself. "A son or ten years, remember?" He couldn't divorce or leave her without forfeiting everything until they'd been together ten years, or she had a son, whichever came first.

Kankuro nodded, he recalled the terms of the marriage contract clearly. "Are you wanting to get rid of me so soon?" He tried to tease her, but his words fell flat.

"No." She admitted truthfully, plainly. He knew how she felt about him, she whispered it each night before he could sleep. "I wouldn't be a bad mother."

Her whisper caught him off guard, she could tell by his shocked expression and the sudden tightening of his arms. "Oh, Hoshi. You'd be a _perfect _mother. As if there was any doubt of that. I'm just selfish and want to keep you for myself for a while, before any kids come along."

Hinata shook her head. Once she would have believed him, but now she knew him well enough to see the lie behind his eyes. "T…try again." She demanded in her own quiet fashion. She may be shy, but she was also stubborn.

Kankuro groaned and let his head fall backwards, banging it into the log at their back.

"KIBA! I CAN SEE AKAMARU BEHIND YOU! THROUGH YOU!" Came a ringing shout of joy from behind the tree line.

"Seems your brother is improving by leaps and bounds." The puppeteer offered her a weak smile. "If your father doesn't want him, we can take him in."

"Father will _love_ him." She averred, hoping and praying it was the truth. "Is my father the reason you don't want a child? A child with me? He's not so bad, really. And you could teach me to be a good parent if you don't trust me."

A shout interrupted her and she watched alarmed as her husband's face turned red. "Teach you? Teach YOU?" He growled, looking stunned. "What do I know about being a parent? What could I possibly know about being a good father?"

Hinata felt pinned to one spot by his glare. She didn't know how to respond. "You had a father …"

"I had a Kazekage, and he was an asshole." Kankuro sneered angrily, unable to rein in his emotions. He knew he was frightening her, but couldn't help himself. He felt sick to his stomach even as his mouth ran away from him. "He killed my mother and he killed any feelings a child should hold for their father. Your father's a jerk, but at least he cares for you all."

Hinata reached up slowly and placed her palms on either side of his face, his anger had startled her, but it hadn't scared her. Not for herself. "I thought your mother died in childbirth?"

He nodded, closing his eyes to the pain of his vague memories. He'd been too young. Kankuro wasn't sure if he remembered his mother, or only the stories of her that his uncle and sister used to tell him. "When a demon is placed in a vessel, there always has to be a sacrifice. A sacrificial death. Like your Fourth Hokage did when he sealed the fox demon. My father offered up my mother's life instead of his own …like it was nothing. Your Hokage was a hero, sacrificing himself for the sake of his village. My father though ..."

She'd known that, of course she'd known about the sacrifice the Fourth had made. But she'd never put it together with Gaara's birth. "Your father was …disturbed." She whispered.

"Evil, not disturbed." Kankuro put his hands on top of hers where she still cradled his face. "I'm not meant to be a father."

Hinata sat back, pulling away from him as she studied him owlishly. She knew. She knew that this was one of THOSE moments. A moment that could potentially prove a turning point. A moment that meant everything, or nothing. Deliberately, she reached out and slapped him across the face.

He stared at her, one hand to his stinging cheek.

"YEAH!" Katashi's voice echoed from the forest.

Hinata gave him the fiercest look she could, gathering every bit of courage she held in her small body. "I love you." She snapped at him, finding it easier to say than she'd expected. But then again, she'd been saying it every night for how long now? "I love you and you are the only one I would want to be the father of my children."

He didn't even blink as he watched her, totally amazed. She was so angry at him, and she was so fucking gorgeous as she glared at him.

"Your father was worse than I could ever have thought. But Kankuro, he did NOT raise you. Nurses, Nannies, your sister, I don't know. Eventually it was Baki most likely."

He nodded, not bothering to mention his uncle or anything else. Truthfully, he was so in awe of her right now he wasn't sure if he could have said anything.

"You are not your father, you could never be him." She stormed, then softened her look a bit as she continued. "You can be a bully at times, and are rough and don't always say the right things. But I know, I know deep down, that you are _not_ him."

Kankuro shook his head, wanting to trust her words. "The morning after we …I mean the morning I woke up in your bed and you LET me think I'd been awful to you …I thought I'd hurt you."

Hinata melted on the spot and wrapped her arms around him. "No! I kept telling you and telling you that you didn't hurt me. I didn't tell you we hadn't slept together, but I know I told you that you didn't hurt me."

Kankuro pushed her away, holding her shoulders to keep her still. "Was it a dream then that I struck you?"

Pale-lilac eyes watered up once more. "I'm so sorry. Kakashi told me later that Kurenai had had a plan the night of the reception. To use genjutsu on you and test how you'd react. She'd heard about your father's ….ways. I suspect that THAT is the source of your 'memories', because I can say without a doubt you have never hit me."

Kankuro didn't remember much of the reception itself, but he thought he remembered seeing Kurenai there. He closed his eyes and groaned. "I'll get her back later."

"No you won't." Hinata scolded him sternly. "She did that out of love for me."

The puppeteer nodded, but promised himself he'd have a chat with Kurenai at some later time. The memory of hitting Hinata had tormented him for a while, despite her protests that it had never happened.

"I want your children." Hinata said deliberately. Hoping he caught the plural form of the word she'd used. Not a child. And not a divorce after that child was born. Children. "I'm not going to borrow any contraception brew from Temari." She paused, growing uneasy as he didn't respond. "Unless you don't want to have …"

"EEEP!" Hinata squeaked as Kankuro wrapped his arms around her and gave her the most passionate kiss she could ever have dreamed of. She melted into his embrace as he held her tightly.

"EWWWW GROSS!" Katashi wailed. "NO, I CAN SEE THEM THROUGH YOU!"

Hinata tried to pull back as Kankuro groaned, chuckling without humor. "Kids are good in theory." He stated. "But the reality sucks."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**It's short. The other story lines will continue, I promise! This chapter just needed to get done as is. Hope you liked.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	52. Ambushed

The flailing tentacle of water slapped the ground less than an inch from the genin's position as he used his charka to leap away. The spray drenched him completely, even though it did not actually hit him.

"I said 'left' dolt!" Screamed Hanabi just moments before ducking the same tentacle of water now swaying menacingly toward her position.

"Don't get distracted!" Yugao called out to them as she observed the training session.

"Right five degrees, no ten degrees, ten …AH!" Hanabi huffed petulantly as Rokuro's left arm got nailed by the water jutsu.

The tentacle of water collapsed and so did its user. Michi fell to one knee, puffing and out of breath.

Rokuro shook his left arm, disgusted. "Blue, can't you tell five degrees from ten? You're so far off the mark that…."

"ENOUGH!" Yugao raised her voice, something that happened so rarely that they all fell silent in shock. "Michi, go take a break. You alone have earned it. That water jutsu held for at least 30 seconds longer than your past record."

The young genin flashed a tired smile at his two teammates and trotted from the practice courtyard.

Hanabi fumed as she watched him leave. Michi sometimes had a calming influence on the rowdier Rokuro, she watched the genjutsu user as he tenderly rotated his recently healed right arm. "We have some medicinal teas that can help with that."

"Mind your own!" The genin snarled back at her, all affronted ego. "I don't need to be coddled like a baby. One attack on HER and we can't even practice on the fields anymore. We have to come to the Hyuuga mansion like serfs called in to the noble house."

The blue-haired kunoichi put her hand on Rokuro's shoulder and the young man settled down to a silent simmer of anger. His eyes still glared at Hanabi, but at least his mouth snapped shut. "I said enough. Hanabi, you got distracted and flustered and gave Rokuro the wrong information in the middle of a battle. In a real fight it would have been a very costly mistake."

The young Uzani grinned at her, at least until their sensei turned to look down on him with the same stern expression. "You disregarded her last three warnings, choosing your own path. This flustered and confused your teammate into giving you a slow warning. You can not berate her for a bad call when you refuse to listen to her at all."

Now it was Hanabi's turn to grin over at Uzani Rokuro, the bane of her existence. How, oh how did they end up on the same team? Michi she could understand, his water jutsu were limited, but effective.

Rokuro looked down at his feet, trying to keep his expression bland.

"Near the column, when Michi was going for your left knee, you leapt in the opposite direction than what Hanabi had given you and nearly got nailed by the attack. Why?" Yugao asked, her voice calm and steady.

Shamefaced, the young shinobi shrugged. "The water current in the tentacle switched motion, swirling to the left. That meant he was going left."

"Except she told you to go right, and that turned out to be a good call." Yugao kept her expression bland. "Seems that while you two were recovering from your own mishaps, Michi was practicing. He's now able to move counter to the swirl of the water. It's a great step forward for him."

"We didn't know he could do that though!" Rokuro whined, only to fall silent at the sensei's stern look.

"Our enemies never tell us when they've changed a tactic or gained in ability." She reminded him smoothly.

Hanabi caught her breath at this. She'd not paid attention to the current of the water, only watching the movement of the chakra in Michi's body. Deflated, she sighed. "I didn't notice the change in the water movement."

Rokuro sighed and flashed her a chagrined look. "I should have trusted your eyes." He admitted with great reluctance.

Yugao nodded. "Both of you need to trust each other and pay attention to more than one focus. An opponent knows the weaknesses of their own jutsu and will go to great lengths to mask those problem areas. Michi knew that you'd learned to read his water currents and used it against you. Effective strategy as it turned out."

"Yes sensei." Both Hanabi and Rokuro said ruefully.

"Now." Yugao reached out and traced Rokuro's arm. "Any problems with the arm?"

The young man blushed, but shook his head. "The break healed cleanly."

The blue-haired kunoichi next turned to Hanabi. "Any problems with your vision? The scratches on your cornea giving you any distortions within the Byakugan?"

"No sensei."

Yugao gave a light chuckle then smiled at both her young charges. "Get cleaned up and we'll go have an early lunch. Don't think I'm going soft though, we'll train more after lunch."

Hanabi tossed Rokuro a towel as she grimaced. They both waited until Yugao had left before relaxing. "There are some spare clothing, if you want to change." She offered as a peace offering.

Rokuro grimaced and wrung the excess water out of his shirt. "Nah. Ever since we were teamed up with Michi I started carrying spare clothes in my pack. Water jutsu, yah?"

"Hai." She grinned.

"Hey, how come your neck and chin are blue?" He asked suddenly, his mood switching back to haughty and abrasive in under a second.

Her smile disappeared as he brushed roughly by her, sniffing in disdain. "One of your _childish_ pranks gone wrong?"

Hanabi gritted her teeth and restrained herself from attacking him, but only barely.

o.O.o.O.o.O

After a slow start to the morning, the group was making decent time throughout the day. It still wasn't the fast pace the ninja were accustomed to, but it was better than the first day of traveling.

"I can see through people now." Katashi was bragging to Kankuro as they walked just behind Temari and Hinata. "And Kiba _swears _he wasn't lying to me." The young boy said, distrust obvious in his voice.

The puppeteer looked down at his newest family member and sighed. "You're not going to shut up, are you?"

Katashi grinned and shook his head. "Kiba says you play with dolls."

"Puppets." Growled the puppeteer as Hinata giggled. "They're not dolls." He made a mental note to have a _talk_ with Kiba.

"Dolls are for girls." Katashi announced, sending a sly look up at his brother-by-marriage. "They aren't cool like bugs. I'll bet your puppets look sissy."

No response seemed the best response to Kankuro as he looked over at his wife, silently asking for permission to pound the kid. She just shook her head at him, laughing silently.

"Does Shino really have bugs?" The boy asked. "Real, live bugs?"

Kankuro sighed and shot a glance to the Aburame who was just a few paces away from them. He knew Shino could hear them, but was deliberately leaving Kankuro to his fate. "Yes. He has bugs. Lots of them." The puppet master shook his head as he remembered meeting those destruction beetles up close and personal during that first fight in the forest. "Believe me."

Katashi fell silent a moment and then activated his Byakugan to stare morosely at Shino. "Are they hiding from me?"

"I doubt it." Kankuro grinned. The kid was getting annoying. Katashi reminded him a lot of Hanabi as a matter of fact. What would the little firecracker make of her newly discovered brother?

"But I can see THROUGH him to the trees on the other side. Why can't I see the bugs?" Katashi pouted, sure that someone was having fun at his expense and he didn't like it one little bit.

Hinata turned and smiled back at the seven year old walking beside her husband. Her look was tender as she took in the sight of them next to each other. "You know the difference between a rock and a blade, don't you?"

Suspecting a trick question, Katashi shot a glance up at Kankuro, but the puppeteer just shrugged down at him. "Yah, I guess so." He mumbled back to her.

"You're using the Byakugan like a rock. It works as a tool, but it is heavy and unrefined, without finesse. You have to keep practicing to focus your eyes on something so small as a bug, or on a nut from an individual tree." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll get better as you practice, I promise."

Temari stopped and dropped her pack. "This is as good a place as any to stop for a bit. But we lost enough time this morning. Cold rations only, then we get going again."

Katashi groaned to hear this, then stared up at Kankuro. "Why is she the leader? Women aren't supposed to order men around."

Juroken coughed to hear his own misogynist words echoed in his young charge, right in front of two kunoichi no less. Somehow, it sounded worse in this company than it did in his own lonely mountain home. He remembered Kiji would laugh at him and tease him out of his ill humors. It still saddened him that she'd passed, though he didn't bring her up much in order to spare the boy.

Kankuro laughed, and even Shino managed a small chuckle. "Kid. You know a lot about nature, haven't you noticed that the female of any species is almost always the more fierce? Size and brute strength don't always carry the day."

"Nicely said." Temari said, giving Katashi a quelling stare as she fingered her over-large fan strapped to her back.

The puppeteer laughed and rubbed his head. "I learned the hard way, trust me. She packs a mean punch and that fan is a killer."

As the group laughed, they pulled out just enough for a quick meal. While everyone was distracted, Shino took the opportunity to snag Temari by the arm and pull her away from the others. "You alright?" He whispered.

The blond kunoichi sighed, and let her body relax against his. "Am I so obvious?"

"Only to me. Perhaps to your brother." Shino kept his voice low. "Was it the mention of the contraceptive brew?" He guessed.

Temari bit her lip and nodded, her face reflecting none of the pain he sensed beneath the surface.

"I heard you offer some of yours to Hinata." He mentioned cautiously, his hand sliding down from her shoulder to her hip and back up again in a gentle caress.

Temari nearly choked, ruthlessly pushing back her softer emotions. She was no whiner, nor a crybaby. "I can still get pregnant." She said brokenly. "But I can't carry to full term. So I still use the brew. I ...it nearly killed me to miscarry once, I don't want to ever go through that again."

Shino hissed at her. "That's not what I meant. I saw your face when Hinata turned you down."

"Jealousy isn't pretty, is it?" Temari groaned and leaned back into his touch. "I hate myself for it."

"Your brother and Hinata are trying for a child, when you can't have one? Temari, if it _didn't_ affect you then I'd be worried. You're allowed to have emotions." He teased her gently, hoping she remembered what she'd said so long ago.

Temari laughed a bit at that, turning shining eyes up to his face. She reached up and pulled his sunglasses down his nose just far enough to see his silvery-gray eyes. "Remember when I said that to you?"

He growled low at her, she did remember! "There you were telling me not to be a stick of wood and that it was okay to have emotions." He gave her a quick grin. "And the whole time I was fighting not to grab you and ravish you."

The blond leaned back at hearing his words. "No. Really? But that was on that first day when I arrived to help set up the chuunin exams. You're making that up, you always acted so irritated with me."

"Hey you two, get over here or they'll be none left." Kiba cackled as he called over to them.

"Are they kissing?" Katashi groaned. "Why does everyone kiss all the time in this group?"

"I'll kiss you." Hinata told him slyly, making the boy sit up with sudden alarm.

Shino tightened his hold on her briefly. "I really, really want to kiss you right now."

Temari grinned ruefully. "Me too." She admitted, then turned to look back toward the others and started to laugh. "C'mon we better save Katashi from girl cooties."

Katashi yelped and darted left, only to find Hinata had jumped just as he had. He barely dodged her as the purple-haired kunoichi made a mock grab for him. Kankuro laughed, nearly choking on his lunch as Katashi slipped and fell right in front of Akamaru. The boy yelped as the large nin-dog gave him a sloppy doggy kiss on the cheek.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi's lunch tasted like sawdust in her mouth. Rokuro was being ultra polite to everyone at the table, even managing to make a joke that made her father chuckle. Michi was his usual reserved self, but staring in awe at the Kazekage of Suna, so no help there. How could adults be taken in by Rokuro's act? He wasn't nice. He wasn't polite. He was, in fact, a total jerk.

Gaara ate in silence, responding to every one in five comments made in his direction. He kept looking at Hanabi, and it was making her distinctly uncomfortable.

"You're being quiet today." Anko looked over at Hanabi as the girl picked at her food, excellent as the meal was. "Not hungry?"

Hanabi shrugged, just grateful that the spiky-haired woman hadn't called her 'mushroom' or 'mosquito' in front of her teammates. Not yet anyway.

"Kazekage?" Rokuro cleared his throat uneasily, as if not quite believing his own bravery in addressing the famous Sand leader. "May I ask why you have blue streaks on your cheek?"

"No." Gaara said shortly, and did not elaborate.

The young Hyuuga felt like slinking away in abject misery, but sat up straighter instead. She was made of firmer stuff than that! Darn that Rokuro anyway!

"But you're blue." Michi said, entranced, missing the undercurrents as usual. "And so is Hanabi."

"I hear you're recovering from a broken arm?" The red-head asked Rokuro, pinning him with his pale-jade eyes.

The young genin squirmed, clearly uncomfortable at being the attention of that gimlet stare. "H…Hai." He managed to somehow say. "I'm better now."

"Was it broken in a training fight, or on a mission?" Gaara asked curiously, as the young genin squirmed even more. He didn't care for the looks Rokuro kept sending Hanabi's way.

"No." Rokuro admitted reluctantly. "It was an accident." His eyes shifted away from the table as a small blush played on his tan darkened cheeks.

Male pride pricked there, eh? Gaara nodded.

"He fell through the floor of his family's attic." Michi supplied helpfully, not realizing what he was saying, or giving away. He just wanted to continue the conversation with such a renowned shinobi as the Kazekage.

Anko turned the subject to beets of all things. Marching into a small soliloquy on the nature of the root vegetable that had everyone laughing and blushing at the risqué jokes inside of two minutes.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kiba and Akamaru were on point when the shaggy white nin-dog gave a small yelp as he heard something odd. Kiba frowned. These days he almost smelled things before his dog could do so, his senses had grown so keen. But nothing smelled out of the ordinary, and he could hear nothing either.

He had a tingle of unease as he turned to look back at the group still some distance behind them. A large 'thump' had him whipping back around as Akamaru fell into a large heap. A wave of dizziness overcame him, his stomach protesting as he too fell, poison filling the air around him.

A moment passed before Kankuro realized he could no longer see the top of Kiba's shaggy head in front of them. The Inuzuka hadn't gotten so far ahead of them before, had he? He looked around and realized that with the high hills around them, this would be a great place for an ambush.

A glance behind him showed that Temari and Shino were guarding their backs, the two looking a bit uneasy, but not really alarmed. Whatever it was, it wasn't obvious.

"Hoshi?" The puppeteer called to his wife, but she was too busy chatting with Katashi to notice. "Baby?" Kankuro called deliberately to Hinata, using the name she hated so much.

Startled, the purple-haired Hyuuga looked over at him and caught her breath on the warning in his face. She quietly activated her Byakugan, not realizing that Katashi was mimicking her every move.

"Why are Kiba and Akamaru taking a nap now?" The boy wondered aloud, even as Shino swooped down on the boy and thrust him into Temari's arms just as she rocketed up and off the ground into the tops of the trees. Shino followed, pulling along a startled and protesting old hermit.

"Hinata, guard our prisoner." Kankuro ordered as he unslung his puppet scrolls, calling his main three immediately. "Temari? Use Sanshouo, I need you." As he spoke, he opened the great back of his large salamander puppet. He had other puppets, but didn't want to flood the field in case the others needed maneuverability.

Katashi gave a small yelp of fright as she unsheathed her fan and the two floated down on a gust of wind. Shino made a series of small jumps as he followed her. Both the old hermit and the young boy were safely stored inside the protective puppet just as Shino made a step toward their prisoner.

"No." Kankuro said. "Look at his face. He knows what's going on. I don't want him inside with the other two. They're defenseless against trickery."

"AM NOT!" Wailed an angry Katashi, obviously using his Byakugan to see through the defensive puppet. Obviously he wanted to watch what was going on.

Kankuro started forward, only to have Shino hiss at him. "Wait. Hinata?"

The purple-haired kunoichi was sweeping the area with her Byakugan. "There is only six of them." She pointed out the position of their enemies.

"Amateur strategy." Shino said quietly, looking over at their prisoner who was looking all too hopeful. "Any of them you don't want to see dead?"

Startled, Madoka just blinked at them.

"If you want to save any of their lives, care about any one of them, let us know now or they're all dead." Shino told him coldly.

Madoka groaned into his gag and slumped a bit, realizing that whatever his men had planned, it was not going to work against this group.

Three of the enemy attacked at once, from the left. But Hinata had seen them coming, dispatching the first with graceful, murderous ease. They'd already downed Kiba and Akamaru, she wasn't taking any chances.

Kankuro used Karasu to herd the remaining two into one general location and captured one with Kuroari.

"YEAH!" Came Katashi's voice from inside the salamander puppet. "GET HIM! I WANNA HAVE A PUPPET! THEY'RE COOL!" But his voice fell silent as Kuroari's arms turned in mid-air, and the blades glistening in the sunlight a bit before sliding home into the puppet. Blood seeped out of the puppet as the man inside was impaled, his screams of pain echoing through the hills.

Temari's Cutting Whirlwind Technique sliced up the third attacker as he tried to flee. The man tried to beg for mercy, then threw a poison bomb at them to cover his escape. He died as Shino's kunai pinned him to the ground and his own poison engulfed him.

"Hinata?" Shino asked as she searched the area.

"No. They fled east at the first sign of trouble. They ran into Kiba."

Temari started at that. "I thought Kiba was down?"

Shino shook his head. "He's harder to take down than that. Any survivors?"

Hinata watched with her bloodline limit, then nodded. "Kiba got two of them, but he's moving sluggishly. One got away."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi was heading back to the practice courtyard to meet up with her team when Gaara stepped in front of her. "I'm not in the mood." She warned him.

The red head slid to the side as she tried to go around him, blocking her exit. "So? Neither am I. What's between you and Rocks?"

Hanabi giggled in spite of herself. "Rokuro."

"Whatever." Gaara shrugged pretending he didn't care. "He likes you."

Startled, the kunoichi laughed outright. "In what universe are you living in? He hates my guts."

The Kazekage relaxed, reading the openness of her expression. She didn't know. No reason for the bubble of jealousy low in his stomach. "Michi is alright."

"It's impossible not to like Michi, although he can be obtuse at times." Hanabi said with a face so straight that Gaara couldn't believe it. Here she was calling one teammate dense when she had no idea that Rokuro had a crush on her. Amazing.

She brushed by him as he turned to watch her go.

"Cupcake." Anko slid up behind him. "I hear you've taken a proprietary interest in the evil little mushroom."

Gaara sighed, not even bothering to respond.

"What? No argument that I undermine your authority with a cutesy nickname?" She teased him.

The Suna Kazekage turned and stared at her. He was still shorter than she, and whipcord lean. His red hair and jade-pale eyes should have made him look like a child's doll. Anko grinned. A murderous child's doll. There was something in Gaara's force of personality that no one who met him could possible mistake the power emanating from him. "If anyone thinks so, they have been wise enough not to mention it to me."

Anko nodded. "An iron cupcake. Still looks tasty, but the first bite's a killer."

At that comment, Gaara's mouth actually twitched upwards a tiny bit.

"Rokuro broke his arm falling through the floor of the attic in his family home." The spiky-haired woman said, completely out of the blue.

Jade-pale eyes narrowed on her. "So?"

"What makes a floor board so weak?" Anko asked, waiting for the red-head to understand.

"Are you suggesting that Hanabi had something to do with him getting hurt?" Gaara asked, not liking the suggestion. Sure, she pulled pranks and some were dangerous. Still, she always seemed to manage to gauge how much was too much. Had she miscalculated?

"No." Anko sighed. "Look around you. Maybe you don't see it, being in a similar type of house. But this kind of style is not common."

Gaara looked around, trying to see what she saw. The Hyuuga mansion was better decorated and more richly so than the Kazekage residence in Suna. Still, the place had taste and wasn't overblown.

Anko sighed. "A floor board weakens with rot, Gaara. Don't go looking at the boy having a crush on Hanabi, you're reading your own emotions into him. Jealousy fits the situation a lot better."

Stunned, Gaara watched the woman walk away, leaving his mind whirling with thoughts. Had he misread Rokuro? Was the boy picking at Hanabi because he was jealous of her family money and status, rather than a crush? It would bear some thinking about.

He didn't address Anko's other little theory, even to himself. Projecting his own feelings on the boy? Nonsense. He admired Hanabi's creative mind and devious ways. It wasn't a crush. His decision to marry her was based on many factors, a crush wasn't one of them. A crush sounded so …juvenile. No. He was the Kazekage of Suna, he crushed enemies, not crushed on girls. Bah.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Slowly." Hinata stood over Akamaru, petting the large nin-dog as he lapped up the water she and Shino had fetched for him.

Kiba groaned, wrapped up in a blanket as he sipped at his own water. "They knew what a nin-dog was, and what they can do. Used whistles especially designed for only dogs to hear. It interrupted Akamaru's balance system long enough for the drug to enter his system."

"How'd you escape it?" Temari asked as she carried another cup of broth over for both he and his dog. She poured some in Akamaru's bowl and passed the rest to a grateful Kiba.

"He didn't escape it." Katashi said, wondering what Temari was talking about. "He was down, I saw him."

Shino nodded. "Smartest thing to do, played dead and dropped below the poison so he could put on a facial filter where they couldn't see him. Kiba caught only the smallest dose and waited for his opportunity to strike."

Katashi nodded, in awe and amazement. His eyes skittered over to where Hinata was petting Akamaru. "Will your nin-dog be alright?" He asked, trying to sound like he wasn't worried, and failing.

Kiba grinned. "Yah. He's made of sterner stuff and they didn't use enough to really hurt him, just knocked him for a loop. Besides, turns out they carried the antidote on them. They really were stupid." He said the last loudly enough for Madoka to hear.

Their prisoner groaned, slumping into his ropes.

Kankuro sat down next to Katashi, who stiffened up. "Still think puppets are sissy dolls?"

The boy shook his head mutely, refusing to look at the puppeteer.

Kankuro sighed. "Still want a puppet of your own?" He asked, referring to what Katashi had yelled during the fight. At least until the man had been skewered inside the puppet.

Katashi thought about it a moment and then sighed and looked over at Akamaru. "They were bad men, right?"

Shino nodded, sitting on the other side of the boy. "We're ninja. We don't coddle our enemies, we kill them. Bad or not, we do our duty and complete our missions."

"Then, are WE the bad guys?" Katashi asked, his voice very small.

Juroken held his breath, waiting to see how these ninja handled the question.

Hinata looked over at her younger brother. "You weren't raised among us, so you don't know our life. Good and bad aren't all black and white. We trust in our elder council and our Hokage to accept only missions that don't dishonor us or our village. I've never been disappointed in them yet. But we are ninja."

Katashi thought this over long and hard, "Do I have to be a ninja?"

"No." Hinata told him firmly.

The boy looked over at Kankuro. "You put us in that big puppet to protect us, didn't you?"

The puppeteer nodded solemnly.

"I wanna be like you."

"A puppeteer?" Kankuro asked, surprised.

"No." Katashi grinned. "A ninja. I want to protect people and go on missions and fight too. I want to be like you."

Something hard in Kankuro completely shattered, melting away as he looked down into that trusting face. How did parents do this? How did they watch their children grow up and send them off into dangerous situations? When Katashi went on his first mission, it was going to hurt not to go with him.

With sudden clarity he realized that he wasn't his father. Everything slid into place as he looked up and caught Hinata smiling over at him. _He wasn't his father_. He wasn't an evil, uncaring man and he never had been. Even as a bully, even at his worst, he wasn't like the Fourth Kazekage. He was himself and he could do this.

Hinata watched him as he watched her and puzzled at the odd expression on his face.

Kankuro looked at his wife and then back down into the face of her brother. This. This is what he'd always needed. He looked over at Temari, who was holding her breath as she watched him. Brother and sister nodded at each other, no words needed. They both just _knew_. Hinata though. Hinata he would have to tell, out loud.

The puppeteer grinned at her, wondering how she'd react when he told her that he was in love with her? He savored the thought and looked around camp. This was neither the time nor the place. There was no privacy here.

Soon though, soon.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes, the end of the story is fast approaching. Gaara and Hanabi's story will continue and though it won't be as long as this one, it won't be a one-shot.**

**I'm leaving my poll up on my User Account until the end of this story. So far Yugao's grandmother Hisako is the leader, with Katashi running second. The most surprising to me is the Hyuuga 'Thunder Twins' getting three votes as they were only brought in at the very end of PLANS CHANGE. Still, I love 'em! Still, third place (with 6 votes) belongs to Aburame Koto.**

**Anyway, as always …here is where I ask …REVIEW please!**


	53. Confessions and Wagers

Hyuuga Hiashi was worried and on edge. He'd recovered from a bad bout of the flu, there had been no further attacks on his family that he knew about, the wedding plans for Neji and Yugao were going well, and even Hanabi had been quiet of late. But still, something ate at him.

"You worried about the missing buttercup?"

The Hyuuga leader turned and was unsurprised that Anko had managed to sneak into his study without even a slight sound. "If the buttercup to which you refer is Hinata, then she should have been back by now."

The spiky-haired woman nodded, she'd thought of that too. "In essence, this is still a part of her honeymoon, even if it is combined with family business. Perhaps they're enjoying an extended stay with the old geezer."

Hiashi grunted.

"No, didn't think you'd buy that." Anko sighed and hitched one hip up on the side of his desk, the other leg swinging languidly. "You got a message from them."

"Some message!" He snapped and turned to reach the missive, his arm brushing against her side as he picked up the note. "**_We're fine, on our way home. Both traitors are now deceased. Will report on arrival._**"

"Ah." Anko said, watching him carefully. "The buttercup didn't say NOT to worry, so you are taking that liberty now?" She paused meaningfully. "Or it would never occur to her that you would worry."

Whipping around, Hiashi's face was livid. "That's ridiculous, I care for my children!"

"Do they know that?" Anko replied nonchalantly, peering at her fingernails as if they were the only thing of current importance. "Sure you spend time with Neji. Now, that is. Didn't always. Hanabi? Hinata? You trained them, sure."

Hiashi let his breathing settle as he overcame his momentary outburst. "I trained them in the Hyuuga ways, but was not their sole or even primary instructor. I do have a lot of duties, you know. Still. My children know I care."

"Sure, trout. Fine. Whatever you say." Anko buffed her fingernails on her coat.

The Hyuuga leader turned away to stare out the window once more.

"Brooding will in no way help matters. And if the note Hinata sent is true, then both Misyu and his son are dead." Anko paused, then stared at the back of his head. "Unless you don't think she's capable of …."

"She is a Hyuuga." Hiashi stood proud, turning only his head so his eyes could meet hers. "She may not be the strongest, but she is still a Hyuuga."

"Why don't you consider her strong?" Anko asked, truly curious. "I observed her in Suna and on the journey there and back. Shy, certainly, but I wouldn't say weak. Do you consider her strengths in defense to be of small value?"

Hiashi growled low. "She's too soft. Like her mother."

A bit surprised, Anko considered him a moment. "Are you afraid that you'll lose the daughter like you did the wife? Soft does not really equal weakness, not always."

"Very funny, coming from you." Hiashi snapped. "You're so hard that rocks bend to you as you pass."

Anko smiled benignly at him. "I consider that a compliment you know. I may not be soft, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. For all your vaunted bloodline limit, can't you see that your daughter is a highly capable jounin?"

A noise in the hallway had them both turning as Hanabi went by the study, she gave a small bow and continued on her way.

"Hanabi!" Anko yelled, making Hiashi wince. The woman did _not_ know the meaning of decorum apparently.

Surprised, Hanabi looked into the study. "Hai?"

"Come here, blue mushroom." Anko crooned happily, shooting a glance out the side of her eyes that had Hiashi stiffening his spine. Just what was the kunoichi up to now?

Hanabi sighed as she complied, coming to a stop before her father's desk. "I'm no longer blue, it finally wore off."

The spiky-haired jounin laughed. "To me, you will always be blue. Now. Tell me, Hanabi, are you aware that your father cares for you?"

The genin hid her surprise relatively well at the unexpected question. "Hai, of course he does."

Hiashi nodded austerely at his child, grateful to be proven right.

Hanabi continued though. "He has always taken care of all the Hyuuga clan. I am his daughter and he does right by me."

Rather than finding satisfaction in that litany, Hiashi suddenly felt ill at ease. Was this all his daughter thought of him?

Anko smiled almost gently, making Hanabi suddenly feel very nervous. "And do you know your father loves you?"

Shocked, Hanabi dropped her jaw to respond, only she didn't know what to say to that. "Wha…what?"

Hiashi growled. "Oh come now, stop acting so surprised. I have shown my feelings to you in many ways."

Hanabi nodded absently. "Yes, of course father. I know that. It's just …it's just …"

"What?" Anko spurred the young girl on.

The young Hyuuga shrugged. "Knowing love and speaking about it are very different. Please don't give my father a heart attack by making him say that word to me. He just got over being sick, the shock alone could kill him."

Appalled, Hiashi just shook his head. "I never taught you to think like that."

"You didn't teach her otherwise though." Anko pointed out. "Your children and your clan follow your actions. You don't show your love to your children …"

"I do so!" Barked Hiashi, mortified beyond belief to be having this conversation at all, much less in front of Hanabi.

"Oh?" Anko purred, licking her lips. "How so then, trout?"

The Hyuuga leader suddenly grinned and relaxed, making Hanabi take a step backwards before she stilled. "By not taking my child to task for all the nasty things she's been doing to Morino Ibiki, or even the Kazekage of Suna."

"B….bu…but h…how di…did …." Hanabi sputtered. "You n...never m...mentioned ..."

Hiashi grinned at both women, suddenly feeling much better. "I've got eyes and a brain you know. And being a Hyuuga, both work extremely well." He paused and looked straight at Hanabi. "Blue? It's not your best color. But it did go strikingly well with Gaara's red hair."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro had tried to tell Hinata of his affections several times, but the moment had never been just right.

That first night since he'd come to terms with his feelings, the two had been alone in their tent. She'd shyly turned to him and he'd enthusiastically met and exceeded all her needs. Afterwards, sweaty and replete, the two had snuggled. As she'd drifted off to sleep Hinata had told him plainly, "I love you."

He'd held her and gathered his courage to return the words to her, but she'd fallen asleep before he could manage to clear his throat. Kankuro had thought about waking her up but then he mentally kicked himself. After having sex was not a good time to tell a woman that she was loved, she'd think it was only because of the sex! Or worse, that he pitied her because she'd revealed her own love for him.

Satisfied with that train of logic, he'd gone to sleep while assuring himself he'd tell her the following day.

Only that hadn't worked out so well as the old hermit had fallen and badly sprained his ankle. After the attacks on them, and unsure of their safety, it was decided that both Shino and Kiba needed to be free in order to react more swiftly. Kankuro, as the civilian on this trip, was elected to carry Juroken. As Hinata had explained to him, the old man was his uncle now too, if only through marriage. Family saw to family she'd informed him with Temari grinning at him behind his wife's back.

Hot, irritated, and sweaty at the end of the day Kankuro had not been in the best of moods. Happily, it had been decided to stay at a local inn that night, one that boasted a hot tub.

While soaking, he'd been both surprised and not a little pleased when Hinata bribed the attendant into letting her into the men's private bath. The puppeteer had watched in awe as his beautiful, hot little wife had stripped for him.

Well, to be precise, she'd turned her back and tried to modestly cover as much of herself with a large towel as possible while disrobing. It had been arousing nonetheless.

His body at full attention, he'd snagged her towel with a lone chakra string as she'd tested the bath water with her toes. The covering had flown off and the look of shock and utter horror on her face would live in a special place in his heart for the rest of their lives.

She'd leapt into the water, arms crossed over her nudity as her face burned beet red. It had taken more than a few kisses to get her to forgive him. And by the time he had, the kisses had grown lengthy, erotic, and hotter than the water. By the time his mind cleared, they'd already made love twice and she was wrapped around him tighter than a spring in one of his puppets.

Sneaking back into their room had been a fun adventure, and even before they'd crawled into bed laughing, she'd told him of her love. Smiling, though a bit crest-fallen, Kankuro had put off his confession yet another day as he didn't want her to think he was copying her.

The following week had passed in much the same way. One night he couldn't tell her because she'd been worn out from teaching Katashi all day. The twosome had been going over more about chakra building and control. His sweet little wife had fallen asleep before he'd even managed to climb into the sleeping bag.

Another night, Katashi had not been feeling well and had seemed to want to snuggle up to Hinata for most of the night. She'd berated him when Kankuro had wanted to have the boy moved back to his own tent. Miffed, he decided it would be a grand time to express his love. She was mad at him, it was perfect! Hinata could not possibly think he was copying her own declaration and they'd not had sex, so she wouldn't confuse his feelings for post coital bliss.

Then he'd frowned. What if she thought he was trying to placate her anger? No, he couldn't tell her while she was mad at him, now could he? If he did she might think he was trying to manipulate her feelings! This was proving harder than he'd ever thought possible.

What he needed was a plain ordinary moment. Only, while traveling, they were never alone enough for that to happen. And the last thing he wanted was a witness to his confession. It was one thing to tell her, it was another thing entirely to let anyone else know of his feelings. Kankuro growled as the group neared the end of their journey. At last he'd get his wife back and they'd be left to themselves.

o.O.o.O.o.O

From the cover of some of the trees along the outer gates of Konoha, Naruto snuck in a few more kisses. Sakura grinned meltingly at him. Other than the times Kakashi was over at her house making goo-goo eyes with her mother, her life was near about perfect. Naruto had lost her once and was doing everything right in order to make her happy. Although, in all fairness, she too was putting in a lot of effort in keeping him happy.

Maybe this time they could actually make a go of it.

It took her a second to realize that Naruto was no longer nuzzling her neck, even though his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. He didn't appear to be alarmed, just distracted. Curious and lazy, Sakura turned to look behind her and grinned.

"Feels like the prodigal daughter has returned." The medical kunoichi murmured. "From their chakra signatures, they're about two miles away."

Naruto grinned and squeezed her tighter, running his hands possessively down her back to cup her backside. "Plenty of time."

Sakura bused his lips with hers. "If we can feel them, then likely they can feel our signatures too. I'm not dampening mine at the moment."

Naruto scowled as he too was not hiding his presence. "Damn it!"

The pink-haired kunoichi laughed at him and kissed him one more time. She danced away from him as he made an effort to keep her at his side. Laughing, Sakura pulled him toward the main gates. "Come on, let's alert everyone that they're back."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Katashi's steps slowed down considerably the closer they came to Konoha. Finally, the boy stopped, his pale eyes wide.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Hinata knelt down and tried to reassure him.

The boy's bottom lip trembled, then his chin firmed. "I'm not scared."

Kankuro grinned. The kid was terrified actually, not scared, so technically it wasn't a lie. "Of course not. Like we'd let anything happen to you. You're family."

Hinata looked up a bit startled. She looked into her husband's face and realized that she'd stopped seeing the face-paint and hood when she looked at him. While he had his habitual sneer in place, somewhere along the way, she'd learned to read him even through all the Bunraku gear. "We?"

The puppeteer shook his head sadly. "Hoshi, you're not ditching me on this one. He's your father, we go in this together to face him."

Stunned, Hinata stood up and stared into his laughing dark eyes. "You're teasing me."

Grinning, he deliberately reached up and smeared one of his fingers with his Bunraku markings. She stared at him as he ran his finger down her nose.

Sputtering, she dug in her pack for something to clean herself off with as Katashi howled with laughter, pointing at the purple smear along her nose. "Have you gone insane?" She yelped.

Kankuro whooped with mirth as he picked Hinata up around her waist and twirled her in a circle, making her efforts to wipe the face paint off of her smudge even further.

Shino nudged Temari and the two shared a knowing look as they watched Katashi's unease fade in the face of all the horsing around. Kiba was just grinning and keeping an eye on their prisoner. Juroken was smiling as he watched his neice, reminded strongly of his sister. Hinata might look like her father, but her sweetness was all Kioshi. He wondered where the shyness came from though, his sister had been softspoken, but never shy

Hinata slapped her hands vainly against Kankuro's chest to get him to put her down. "You're embarrassing me!" She choked out.

Laughing into her mortified face, Kankuro put her feet on the ground and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Katashi's not looking so afraid anymore. Hoshi? Forgive me?"

Stilling, Hinata activated her Byakugan quietly and 'looked' behind her without actually turning her head. She relaxed subtly in her husband's arms. He was right. Kankuro's actions had lightened her little brother's trepidation at the coming meeting with Hiashi. "Thank you." She whispered.

Kankuro grinned down at her and kissed her purple-smudged nose. "Anytime. Besides, I'm pretty sure that that's Naruto's chakra signature up ahead. And I just want to make sure he knows you're taken. Don't want to have to bruise his liver again."

Now irritated, Hinata drew herself up and slapped his hands away as she tried to right her appearance. "Naruto knows we're married. And you came out of that fight worse than he did!"

"Just marking my territory." Was his infuriating response as he ignored her jibe.

With a shriek she tried to hit him, but he dodged. Kankuro backed away, making a vain attempt to fend her off as she stalked him with fury in her eyes.

Katashi was now laughing too hard to fear anything. And so was the rest of the group. Well, their prisoner wasn't laughing. But no one really cared about him anyway.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi straightened his robes in the mirror, smiling with relief.

Anko looked at his reflection in the mirror and clucked her tongue at him. "Your kid doesn't care if your robe isn't straight. In fact, you look less like a trout and more like a kingfisher with just a little bit of a rumple on you." So saying, she tugged on one side of his robe and offset the perfect lines just the tiniest of bits.

"Stop that." He chided her, not really upset. Although he did re-straighten his robes. Turning he looked at her, both happy and saddened at the same time.

Reading his look right, Anko sighed. "I guess this is it."

"I guess it is." He agreed, albeit reluctantly, though he tried not to let that show.

The kunoichi grinned up at him, though she didn't like the way her stomach was flip-flopping. Everyone else was getting over the flu, even Gai was back on his feet now. She kept feeling like she was coming down with it, but the flu never quite materialized. Well, not for her. "Feeling alright?"

Hiashi nodded. "Much better, thank you. You didn't have to tend to me while I was sick though. I have a very well paid staff for that." He would never admit that it was her face he'd looked for when he'd been feeling his worst.

Anko pursed her lips, nodding. "Well, they were well and I was already getting sick. Thought it would save one of them from being as miserable as you were. You're staff loves me for it. All week long I've been drowning in dango." She smacked her lips at the tasty dessert she loved so much. Lately though, it had started tasting …off. Probably the flu finally catching up to her at long last.

Hiashi coughed to regain her attention. Anko frowned, had she just spaced out in the midst of a conversation?

"The mission may technically end, but there's no reason you need to move out today. If you're sick, especially after taking care of me, then I insist on inviting you to stay on until you're feeling better." The Hyuuga told her, his body language haughty, but with something soft shining out of his pale gaze.

Anko shook her head. "There's _every_ reason I need to go." She said, meaning it. She was becoming far to attached to this man, and his family. Even Neji was starting to open up to her a bit, after she thanked him so sweetly for thinking her 'scary'.

Hiashi nodded and sighed. "I suppose so, it's your choice of course. Still, I and my clan owe you much. You don't have to see me if you don't want, but I would like it if you stayed long enough to get over your illness. I don't like to think of you going through what I did, but all alone."

He had a point. Anko grimaced, remembering how weak Hiashi had been at the height of his bout with the nasty flu bug. He'd been so feverish and unsteady, she'd had to feed him like a child or he'd have ended up wearing the broth the kitchen had sent up. At home by herself, who would make the broth much less feed her? "Fine. But just until the flu goes away."

Relieved beyond measure, Hiashi grinned and fought the urge to kiss her.

"They're coming!" Hanabi shouted from the hallway.

The Hyuuga clan leader frowned down at the spiky-haired woman. "She never yelled like that before you moved in."

Anko smiled sweetly at that. "Then I did do SOMETHING right around here." With that, she tweaked his robe off center once more.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Having been forewarned, Tsunade had sent a message to the guards at the gate to have the returning travelers head for the Hyuuga compound rather than her office. She knew how on edge and worried Hiashi had been, no matter how well the man had tried to hide his feelings.

Besides, anything to get out of her office and the piles of paperwork Shizune set out for her on a daily basis.

She and her assistant headed for the Hyuuga compound. She'd already ordered some of her ninja guards to meet them there. With the notice of arrival, the gate guards had also informed her that there was a prisoner with the group. A man they'd not wanted to turn over at the main gate. Tsuande wondered why.

The guard had then added that there were 'newcomers' with the returning ninja. Tsunade wondered at the wording. _**Newcomer**_ hinted at more than a simple visitor or guest. Newcomer suggested someone moving here, someone who would belong here. She'd have to see about that.

Shizune was wondering along much the same lines as her Hokage. Still, when the two passed a bakery, she couldn't help but stop and look at the wonderous display.

Tsunade had turned to ask her assistant a question to find the kunoichi gone. Looking back she saw Shizune ogling a store window. Scowling, the Hokage stopped and stalked back to her recalcitrant assistant.

"Hungry?" The blond asked snidely, looking at the display of artistically decorated cakes.

Shizune shook her head, then realized what she'd done in stopping and blushed from her head to her toes. "Oh, Tsunade-sama, I'm terribly sorry. We'll get going."

Tsunade grabbed her assistant's arm to stop her, turning she looked into the window of the shop and back at Shizune's face. "If you're not hungry…. OH! Wedding stuff!" She cackled with delight to have solved the minor mystery.

Shizune couldn't help herself. "Would you prefer chocolate with white icing? Or perhaps white on white, or chocolate on white. Or I've been thinking about some …."

The Hokage held up a hand to stop the flow of questions. "All I want at your wedding is enough sake to forestall any visuals my drunken guards will try to instill in my mind of you and Ibiki …together."

Blushing furiously, Shizune refrained from asking any more bakery related questions.

Tsunade looked back into the window a moment. "They all look good. Too bad we don't have time to order one for Anko's wedding to Hiashi."

Shizune smiled a bit at that. "The Lord Hyuuga explained Hanabi's 'invitation' as a prank."

"I know, I know." Tsunade grinned. "But if I have trouble picturing you with my torture expert, then a visual of Anko with that stuck-up Hyuuga is just too extreme even for me."

The Hokage's assistant thought it over a moment before shrugging. "The Lady Hanabi seems bound and determined to marry her father off. And Anko seems to be her main target right now."

Tsunade cackled a bit at that. "Hanabi versus her father with a wedding for him on the line? My money is on him."

Shizune grinned and replied without thinking. "Mine's on her." The kunoichi said, then realized she meant it. She stood there remembering all the small wounds and embarrassing things she'd had to heal for Ibiki. Though the stubborn man would still not admit aloud to being bested by a genin. Shizune had figured it out though as Ibiki had talked about wanting to draft young Hanabi into ANBU when she was ready. The young Hyuuga was just sneaky enough to pull something like that off.

The Hokage hooted with laughter. "Really? Alright. Here's the deal. I win the bet and you have to let me play hooky from the office once a week for a month. And if you win, by some freak miracle, I'll buy you the biggest wedding cake they make."

Shizune thought it over carefully. She wasn't a gambler, not in the slightest. But the more she thought it out, the more she liked it. Ibiki had mentioned that Anko and Hiashi had been having a fling. He'd even mentioned that Anko had been tending the Hyuuga clan leader while he'd been really sick with the flu. It was a gamble, but …

"You have a bet."

Tsunade looked startled a moment before sticking out her hand to shake on it. "Sucker." She sneered.

Shizune just shrugged. "Better get to the Hyuuga compound." Was all she said.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Well, the introductions of father and son are coming up fast! Hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be away for a few days, sorry. I'll update probably on Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope this installment tides you over until then! LOL**

**By the way, my addiction to REVIEWS is not getting any better. Please indulge me ...even if you don't like something, I'd like to hear why and what you do and don't like.**


	54. At Long Last

Tsunade was still chuckling over her easy bet with Shizune and was already contemplating how to spend her free days once she won. The duo rounded the corner and the Hokage noted the rather large crowd with a shake of her head.

"You'd think they'd been off on an 'S' ranked mission with this kind of reception waiting for them." The blond muttered to her assistant even as she nodded to her guards.

Shizune looked around and shrugged. "Mostly family, it's only to be expected. The clan was worried about the Lady Hinata after that attack by the Cloud assassins here in Konoha."

Tsunade looked around, counting noses. "Hmph. You're right. There's Hiashi with Anko beside him. I'll _**bet **_she can't wait to get away from the boring, dull Hyuuga." She nudged her assistant in a not-so-subtle manner.

The younger kunoichi sidestepped the more heavy jabs, grimacing slightly. "We already have a bet."

"Double or nothing?" Tsunade looked sly as she cut her eyes to Anko's brooding face and Hiashi's normal stoic appearance.

Shizune caught her breath. Dare she? She'd not informed the Hokage of the affair between the two that she'd learned about while sneaking moments alone with Ibiki. Would it be unethical? Yes. Probably. She sighed.

"You cover for me at the office and with the council meetings for a full month if I win. And if by some small chance I lose, I'll buy the …the …oh, what was it you were looking into just yesterday." Tsunade looked bewildered for a moment.

"Flowers." Shizune answered, having no intention of taking advantage of her insider knowledge.

"BET!" Tsunade crowed.

Shizune looked startled. "I was just telling you what it was I was looking at, not _making_ a wager!"

"Too late!" The Hokage cried out happily, slapping her assistant jovially on the back in such a manner that Shizune nearly fell on her face. "You supplied what it was you wanted if you won, so it's a BET! Don't want to weasel out of it do you? Coward."

Torn, Shizune stared at her companion and sensei, friend and leader. A woman who would stick her with all the paperwork no matter the outcome of the bet. "Fine." She muttered. "It's a bet."

"Sucker!" Tsunade crowed happily. "Oh look, there they come." So saying, the Hokage grabbed her assistant's arm and dragged her haplessly forward to meet the group before they could near the Hyuuga main gates.

o.O.o.O.o.O

One moment she was alone, and the next Gaara was standing next to her.

"Show off." Hanabi whispered, annoyed he could sneak up on her so easily. She'd been expecting him, but still hadn't sensed his presence until he wished it.

The red-head shrugged, unrepentant. "I know for a fact that your chakra signature did not come within 100 meters of my room last night."

"So?" The young Hyuuga suppressed a smile of victory.

"Did you use an accomplice?" Gaara asked, his voice even and calm.

Hanabi shook her head. "I don't cheat."

He scoffed.

"Much." She amended with a soft grin. "But no, not this time. No one but me."

Gaara shook his head sadly. "It's probably not complicated, a simple answer."

"Yet one you don't know." Hanabi grinned outright now, drawing a look from Ibiki. She waved at the ANBU division leader as his eyes widened at the sight of Suna's Kazekage.

The red-head ignored Ibiki's shocked and sympathetic look. He even ignored the older shinobi mouthing the words **"No war"** to the young genin at his side. Or had it been **'no more'**? It was hard to tell the difference from this distance. Either way, Gaara was sure, that it was advice Hanabi had no intention of heeding.

Hiashi straightened slightly as he watched the Hokage intercept his daughter's group before they could return home. Outwardly, that was the only sign of his impatience.

Anko grinned and patted his elbow comfortingly. "It was an official mission they were on, even if it was Hyuuga business. She has the right to meet up with them first and get a report."

The Hyuuga leader sighed and shook his head, wondering how the woman could read him so unerringly when no one else seemed to be able to do so. "If you were my rival in any way, I'd be doomed."

"And never forget that, trout." Anko said loudly, yawning so widely her jaw creaked.

Suddenly worried, Hiashi looked down at the spiky haired woman at his side. "Are you well enough to be out here? The wind is cutting and cold. Perhaps you should …." He paused and put a finger on the hand she was using to press a kunai against his ribs. "Perhaps you should put that away while I try and keep from giving advice where it's not wanted."

"Not needed." She amended, this time her voice a whisper. Anko winced slightly as her own words betrayed her. She really didn't need advice, but that didn't mean it wasn't wanted. From him.

Catching the small verbal misstep, Hiashi twitched his lips to keep from gloating. In order to keep the kunoichi from reading his smugness at her small confession, he looked around to make sure everything was in order.

He nodded to see the Hyuuga elder council members standing to one side. In front of them was Neji and his betrothed. Hiashi took a moment of pleasure to see his nephew looking so hale and healthy. He'd made a right decision there, Hiashi patted himself on the back mentally as he watched the two. Neither Neji nor Yugao were inappropriate, but the way they looked at each other, the way the stood together, it screamed of a solid pairing.

Some of his servants had even come out of the house in order to watch Hinata's return. Knowing that these family retainers had helped raise his daughter, some of the older ones had even had helped raise him, Hiashi did not order them to return to their positions.

Yet …he paused. Some eyes weren't on the group now speaking with the Hokage. What were they looking …oh. Hiashi's eyes widened slightly, then he fought the grin that threatened to take over his face. He nudged Anko slightly.

The spiky-haired woman looked up at him, then followed his line of sight. She didn't bother to mask her amusement. "Saw him when he arrived. Color's good on him. The blue was better though."

Hiashi sighed and turned his attention away from the green and purple splatters that covered the bottom part of Gaara's cheek, chin and one hand. The Kazekage was getting a first hand look at what had kept Hiashi from betrothing his youngest child before now. He had instinctively known that he needed a strong man to marry this precocious child of his. Maybe, just maybe, this young red-head could handle the task.

Hiashi grinned, that is, if the lad survived the courtship. Or was that non-courtship? It was all so very confusing actually.

o.O.o.O.o.O.

Tsunade blinked and pale-lilac eyes blinked back at her. She blinked again, and so did he. He?

"Who is that?" She asked bluntly, pointing a finger down at Katashi. "I was under the impression that this mysterious hermit uncle was a relative of yours on your mother's side of the family. But this kid is most definitely a Hyuuga. Anyone care to tender an explanation to a confused Hokage?"

Juroken shivered, though not from the rather chilly wind. This woman reeked of power and …and …he didn't think he could make any argument about a woman's place in the world anymore. Not after meeting the Lady Hokage. She was obviously in charge, and obviously dangerous.

"Now, wait a minute." Kankuro started, only to be cut off by one sharp gesture from Tsunade.

"Temari?" Tsunade barked. "As team leader, report."

The blond looked around at their open surroundings and eager on-lookers, then cocked an eyebrow at the Hokage. "Here?"

The Hokage too had just noted that they weren't in her office and that Lord Hiashi was probably going to need to be in on any and all explanations. Was the kid Hajime's? Had the jounin managed to father a child with the Byakugan despite the branch family curse seal to prohibit just such an event? Or were the eyes cosmetic only?

Hinata coughed lightly to get attention, then blushed as attention was given to her. All eyes turned on her. She froze a moment, then felt Kankuro put his hand on her shoulder in support. Able to breath again, she spoke up. "Perhaps we can re..retire to the Hyuuga compound? There is much to tell you all. For now, may I make kn..known to you my younger brother, Hyuuga Katashi."

"Indeed." Hissed Tsunade, shocked as everyone stared at the purple-haired woman in stunned disbelief.

Hinata stood tall, blushing furiously, but not backing down. She'd just claimed Katashi as a kinsman and a Hyuuga in front of their village's Hokage.

Shino's hand shook once, then stilled. He prayed Hinata knew what she was about. Hiashi hadn't even learned of Katashi's existence yet, much less had a chance to consider whether or not to claim the boy as a true Hyuuga. His teammate, however, had just acknowledged the child's claim on the clan lineage and by naming him 'brother' she'd …oh hell, what had she done?

The Aburame heir shot a glance at Kankuro, but the puppeteer looked just as stunned as everyone else. So. She'd not discussed this move with her spouse first? Interesting. Yet, from the mule stubborn look on her face, it had not been a spur of the moment utterance. Hinata had been planning this. A slight touch on his sleeve had him looking over at Temari. The blond was hiding her anxiety well, but she couldn't conceal her unease from him, much less his kikai.

Shino drew in a deep breath, his body reacting to her nearness despite the tension in the group. He'd wanted to sneak away with her from the moment they'd entered the main gates of the village. The mission was over, yah? But, honor demanded he wait, though. Temari couldn't leave without offering a formal report. And without Temari, sneaking away was a moot point.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi was grateful to his daughter for refusing to report to the Hokage in public. Not only to keep things private, but as he escorted everyone into his home, it also gave him a chance to let his shock abate enough to think logically.

A Hyuuga. Roughly between the ages of six and nine, he'd estimate. Not Misyu's then. Hajime's maybe? Or had Neji, no …even at five years ago Neji would have been too young. But Neji had managed to access the Byakugan despite the curse seal. Could one of the other branch family members have managed to sire a child, possibly an illegitimate one? Did the boy have the Byakugan? No, surely not. A bastard then, but …why was the child with Juroken? Hiashi's head started hurting before he'd even got the doors to his study open.

"All non-Hyuuga persons sh…should be dismissed." Hinata said in that shy, small voice of hers. Still, the words left no one unaware it was an order.

Astonished, Hiashi stared at his eldest child. She was still shy, and still …herself. Yet. Yet, there was something different about her. There was steel beneath that softness. Had it always been there and he'd missed it? Surely not.

"I need to hear Temari's report." Tsunade said plainly.

Hinata shook her head, blushing but determined. "What is reported must be discussed. This is Hyuuga business. You are Hokage of course, and Shizune may stay if you feel it to be necessary. I can tell you all that needs to be said. Temari can fill in her report later."

Unsure, Temari looked over at her brother, but he had eyes only for Hinata. The puppet ninja was grinning ear-to-ear as he watched his wife. She snorted lightly. He was a goner. If he didn't realize by now that he was in love with the woman he was married to, then he was three times a fool.

Tsunade contemplated Hinata a moment. She watched as the kunoichi blushed under her stare, but didn't break. "So be it. Shizune? Don't wander too far. Lady Hinata, may my assistant question the prisoner my guards now watch?"

The last was said almost mockingly, so Tsunade was a bit taken aback as Hinata shook her head immediately. "He is a Hyuuga prisoner for the moment. If I may ask that you wait on 'questioning' him until I give you my report?"

Hiashi was both proud and worried. Hinata was acting as a leader, but …what was it that had her so secretive?

At Tsunade's nod, Shizune got up to leave the room. So did Anko, Temari, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro …and Katashi.

"No." Hinata stopped her husband from leaving. "You are part of this family now. With father's permission?"

Hiashi stirred at this. "So, _now_ you finally remember who leads the family?" He asked dryly. "This is your report. Your call."

"Stay, pl…please?" Hinata asked Kankuro, her eyes almost begging. "He knows most of it already anyway." She said almost pleadingly to the Hokage, who gave her permission, all the while wondering what was going on. Tsunade had a feeling that this wasn't just about a branch family bastard.

The puppeteer nodded, sitting close enough to offer moral support without getting in her way.

"Uncle?" Hinata said softly, looking over at Juroken. "Please don't be offended. Yugao? Could you take my uncle to the library and keep him company?" She asked softly.

The old man stiffened. Company? Or guard? The hermit sighed, of course they weren't sure of him yet. Hadn't he raised Katashi in secret? Hadn't he been in league with Misyu, even if he'd been duped?

Neji looked over at his cousin and shook his head. "Yugao stays. She is nearly a Hyuuga now. We're betrothed."

"Congratulations!" Hinata smiled widely, her happiness overpowering her somber attitude for a moment. "I'm thrilled for you both."

"I'd like Mitarashi to stay, if you'll permit." Hiashi said almost sarcastically. "There are developments of which you are not yet aware. As you report, she may have some valuable insights. There were attacks here, Neji nearly died and Hanabi was injured."

Shocked, her stomach roiling at the thought of losing either her sister or her cousin, Hinata agreed to her father's request.

Everyone else left, but Kankuro snagged Katashi with one of his chakra strings to keep the boy in his seat. "Not you." He said, not unkindly.

Once everyone was gone and the doors shut, Hiashi turned to his daughter. "Well? Care to explain the boy?"

Kankuro waited to see how Hinata handled this, so he was shocked when she waved off the topic impatiently. "There is something more important to consider."

"Oh?" Tsunade asked pointedly. "Such as?"

Hinata sighed, but stood up gamely to give her report. "Misyu is dead, at my hand. I felt it necessary to kill him rather than return with him for reasons I will outline later. When we arrived at my uncle's house, we found Hajime and several hired men waiting for us. They were all dispatched. But not before Hajime betrayed the Hyuugas once more."

Hiashi's brows rose at this. "How?" He demanded.

"Father, this is Katashi. He has the Byakugan." Hinata told him bluntly. "Misyu and Hajime brought a man, the prisoner we returned with, to harvest his eyes and steal the secrets of the Byakugan. Hajime meant to take the Byakugan and rule the clan. His plan changed with me there, he meant to kill us both and use one of us to gain him the family traits, while the other …he was willing to sell the Hyuuga bloodline limit to our enemies."

"He's dead, I trust?" Neji said coldly.

Hinata nodded. She paused to catch her breath, but no one else spoke. Instinctively they all knew there was more to come.

"The medic, he calls himself Madoka, had also been involved in some …research." Hinata paused. "During my fight with Hajime, I activated the curse seal, hoping to end the battle quickly."

At this, Neji saw his cousin send him an apologetic look. Knowing she was sorry to bring up a such a touchy subject for him, he nodded. "Go on." He urged her almost gently.

Hinata gave him a look Neji couldn't identify. "Madoka had altered Hajime's curse seal. Instead of causing pain to the bearer, it reflected back on the user with three times the intensity. It knocked me flat, I'll admit. Luckily, my husband and Temari were around. But more importantly, I don't believe Madoka's assertions that he has not sold any information he garnered on the seal to our enemies."

Shocked, everyone just stared at her. Kankuro's hand found hers and she squeezed his palm, thankful he was there with her.

"I brought this man back with us." Hinata paused, gathering her courage. "I know the seal is unremovable. But I …"

Kankuro sensed his wife's courage wavering and he gave her hand a tug until her eyes found his. Reading his support from his gaze, Hinata looked back up at the others.

"I feel that the curse seal that Neji carries, very secretly, should be mirrored as well. This way, if this Madoka has sold the means to activate the curse seal to our enemies …"

"Then those enemies would be brought down by their own attempts to activate the seal." Tsunade said, a smile settling on her face. "Just think, a Cloud ninja thinking he has a secret weapon against Neji and activating it, only to feel the seal reflected back upon him. I love it."

Hinata chewed her bottom lip as she watched her father carefully. Anko too watched Hiashi, wondering at his reaction.

The Hyuuga clan leader groaned and shook his head. "It's a brilliant plan. But that is not a decision that I have a right to make, not anymore. Hinata, I have named Neji my heir. This business with Misyu has left me only too aware that I have been focusing too much on politics, and not enough on family. I've been offered a spot on the Konoha elder council."

Tsunade looked up sharply at that. "I didn't know that."

Hiashi sighed. "I've decided to turn down the position. Number one, I'm not that old."

"Damned straight." Anko sighed so only he could hear, or so she thought.

Lips twitching, Hiashi continued. "But it made me think. Neji and I have spoken at length and we have drafted an agreement that puts him in charge in two years. I shall retire and join the Hyuuga council."

"That's an ELDER council too." Tsunade pointed out ruthlessly.

"Not anymore." Neji laughed without much humor behind it. "Hiashi and I have sifted through everyone and we have decided that several need to step down. With him on the council, we …I …Hinata, I would like you to be a part of the council as well."

Hanabi looked confused by all of this. "Hey!"

Neji smirked at his young cousin. "Make jounin and we'll talk, brat."

Anko shook her head, surprised and yet not surprised. Hadn't she seen Hiashi brooding for a while now? Wondering what kind of leader he was to be mislead by someone for so long? "You sure about this?"

Hiashi shook his head. "No. But it's done, and I feel both unsure and yet also relieved."

Yugao was staring at Neji and his uncle. "You didn't tell me this."

"Don't be angry with him." Hiashi said quickly. "I insisted on utmost secrecy. We haven't informed several members of our _current _clan council that their services are no longer needed in that capacity."

Hanabi's mind was racing. When she'd interrupted, it wasn't to point out that she hadn't been invited into their stupid council. There was something far more important on her mind. "Would someone mind telling me WHO IS HE?"

Katashi stiffened as every eye turned toward where Hanabi was pointing. At him.

Kankuro winced, damned firecracker and her sense of timing. He looked up at his wife, but Hinata was opening and closing her mouth, unable to get the words out.

Tsunade sighed. "I suppose that this Madoka found a way to supersede the Hyuuga curse seal so that a branch family member is no longer blocked from passing along the genetic material for the Byakugan?"

"Hajime confessed to killing Hinata's mother."

Katashi started breathing again as every eye left him and turned on to the puppeteer. "It's a small piece of information in comparison to the curse seal modifications, but he confessed before he died." Kankuro continued blithely, diverting attention from the boy.

Anko watched the myriad of emotions flood Hiashi's eyes, though none were reflected on his face. Pain, horror, disbelief, and more pain. Not sure what to do, she started to shift away. At her first movement, though, Hiashi's hand settled on her forearm. He didn't look at her, but he also didn't want her to leave. Relieved, and unsure why, Anko stayed.

"You're sure of this?" Hinabi whispered hoarsely, all interest in the strange new boy vanishing in a heartbeat. The utter bleakness on her face making everyone uncomfortable. "It wasn't an accident?"

Hinata nodded. "He told me himself. Hajime said that he'd failed his jounin exam and had decided that father was behind his poor showing, that it had been rigged somehow. He ran into mother and tried to talk her into intervening, but she refused. Hajime said mother told him that dad would never be so low as to do that, and she ….well, in a fit of rage because she didn't side with him …"

"Enough." Hiashi said, his eyes on his younger daughter's face. "That's enough. I did not do anything to that boy or his exams."

"He was crazy." Kankuro spoke up again, trying to help. "At the end, he was ranting and raving and he even had attacked his own father. The man was utterly crazy."

Tsunade sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "His fitness reports were marginal at best. Sane, but riding the edge. I know he didn't get along with his initial teammates and did not keep up a relationship with them past the chuunin exams. A loner. A mediocre jounin, but a Leaf shinobi all the same."

"I think his father probably kept him in check, at least while they lived here." Neji postulated, his mind racing. "I'm assuming Misyu helped cover up Kioshi's murder? He most likely had been cleaning up after his son for years now."

"Possible." Hiashi allowed, "Even probable. Was Juroken part of this?"

"NO!" Katashi shouted, forgetting his fear for the moment. "He's a good guy!"

Startled, Hiashi once more looked at the boy, trying to figure out parentage. He had the look of the family, certainly, but he didn't resemble Hajime at all. "Hinata? Do you know the boy's lineage?"

Unable to speak, the kunoichi smiled weakly, her lips trembling as she nodded.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, slitting her eyes carefully so as not to miss a single reaction. "Outside, to me, she claimed him as Hyuuga Katashi."

Hiashi nodded reluctantly. "And you said he does have the Byakugan? So much for the effectiveness of the curse seal." He started to get up out of his chair to go and get a better look at the boy.

The Hokage smiled widely. "Oh, I don't know about that, Lord Hiashi. She also claimed him as …her brother."

Neji's jaw dropped as Hiashi stumbled, his legendary balance and graceful moves abandoning him as he stubbed his toe, hit his shin, and fell unceremoniously on his face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino watched the door behind them close. He and Temari looked at each other, then over at Juroken. Someone needed to stay with the old hermit, just in case. But both were eager to get out of there and be alone together.

Gaara stared at Shino a moment, then turned to Temari. "Is this the one..."

"Why are you green and purple?" Temari asked coldly, shutting down her brother's curiousity.

"You're not going to tell me?" Gaara asked, feeling not a little left out.

Relenting, Temari shrugged and reached over to take Shino's hand. Her move showing her brother just where her heart lay. "I'll explain it later. Gaara, it's complicated."

"You look happier." The red-head said reluctantly, glaring at the Aburame at his sister's side.

"You look green and purple." She said, teasing him with a grin. "Will you explain that later, when we talk?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. But we will talk." He paused and stared long and hard at Shino.

The Aburame actually felt himself growing uncomfortable and nervous in the younger man's presence. But he didn't let go of Temari's hand, and he didn't back away.

Gaara snorted. "Later." He said, relenting as he turned to leave the hallway.

Suddenly alone, and at a loss. Shino and Temari stared at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Feeling the tension, Kiba looked up as both of them turned their gaze on him. He sighed, knowing what was coming. "You both owe me. Get out of here."

Temari grinned and nodded as the two took off without another word.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "Think we'll get as lucky with the Mizutori girl as either of my teammates did with their mates?"

The large nin-dog yawned and Kiba laughed. "Shows what little you know. I'll turn on the Inuzuka charm and the girl will fall like a ripe plum into my hand. Wonder if mother finished the wedding contracts already? Wouldn't it be funny if when I got home they're all there waiting for me? What do you think, she was kinda cute I thought."

Akamaru yawned again, then whined.

"Yah, I'm hungry too." Kiba laughed and jerked his head at the old hermit. "It's stay here with you or go home to a possible betrothal. So, it's you. Let's go find something better to eat than camp fare."

Juroken nodded, even as he looked anxiously back at the closed door. Katashi was now where he belonged. But would they accept him?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Everyone was gathered around Hiashi with different looks of stunned disbelief and even amusement.

"See, trout? You do look good rumpled up a bit." Anko purred as Hiashi shot her a death glare, which only made her laugh louder.

Hinata was looking back and forth between Anko and her father with a bewildered expression. Just what was going on here? Hinata liked Anko a lot, but had never pictured her teasing Hiashi …and getting away with it! Just what had been going on in her absence? Maybe her sister would know. Hinata turned, but found her sister otherwise occupied. Hanabi was sitting right next to a very wary Katashi, staring at him for all she was worth.

Neji shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. "Hinata? Are you sure?"

"His mother's name was Kiji." The purple-haired jounin said shyly, watching her father's face go very, very pale.

Hiashi sighed. "Kiji. That was a long time ago."

"Seven years, I'm pretty sure." Kankuro said dryly, earning an elbow to the ribs by his not-amused wife.

Anko frowned evilly. "Way to go, stud."

Tsunade, who had been watching the byplay between Anko and Hiashi carefully, decided that she was going to win her bet with Shizune. There had been a few moments when she doubted, as she saw the two of them together. If they'd not been having an affair, Tsunade would eat her hat …if she had one that is. But the sudden appearance of a bastard child? Surely that would kill any burgeoning relationship.

"One of your many mistresses?" Anko purred, looking every inch the dangerous kunoichi she was.

"My mother was NOT some …some …" Katashi yelled, obviously flustered.

"Your mother was a very beautiful, sweet, young woman." Hiashi said. "And I sorrow to hear that she passed." He didn't add that he remembered Kiji as being not only gorgeous, but also scatterbrained, uninterested in education, politics, or reading, not to mention more than a little flighty. No wonder Misyu had been able to manipulate her into running away when she'd discovered herself pregnant.

Mollified, Katashi settled down, glaring back at Hanabi who hadn't moved a single muscle.

"You didn't know the w …that Kiji was pregnant?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

Pregnant. The word made Hiashi swallow hard. A son. He had a son. He'd had a son for SEVEN years and hadn't known it. A son that Hajime had nearly killed. Suddenly he felt sick, and humbled. "No. I had no clue."

"Misyu told the old man that if you knew where I was, you'd have me killed." Katashi said belligerently. "Will you?"

"Have you killed? No." Hiashi chuckled, his stomach settling a bit. A son. He had another child. Was this fate?

"Misyu wanted me to have the Byakugan. He kept sending training hints and all that. But the old man, he was getting s…susp …"

"Suspicious." Hinata said gently, trying to push Hanabi aside. But the younger girl would not be moved.

"Yah." Katashi said, shooting worried glances at the girl still staring holes through him. "The old man told me not to tell the guards or Misyu or nobody about being able to use the Byakugan. Juroken said that even if you _did_ kill his sister, that didn't mean you were after me. He said the prophesy sounded fishy too."

"There was no prophesy." Hiashi sighed. "I didn't kill my wife, as you now know. And as for Juroken, I hate him for keeping you from me."

Katashi started to panic and opened his mouth to defend the old hermit, but Hiashi interrupted him.

"I hate him, but I owe him. He kept you safe. If Misyu hadn't given you to him, had you raised elsewhere, I have no doubts you'd be dead by now."

"So, you WON'T kill him?" Katashi said, then added, "Or me?"

"No, son." Hiashi paused, savoring the word. "Son. No, I won't kill either of you."

"Can you swim?" Hanabi asked suddenly and out of the blue.

Katashi looked startled at the question, but nodded gamely. "I can hunt and climb, and caves don't scare me at all. Not with the Byakugan."

"Hanabi, please, give Katashi some room." Hiashi said, sighing as his youngest ignored him. No. Not his youngest, not anymore. Another child. It was finally starting to sink in.

Anko spoke up from beside him, watching everything. "So. You accept him then?"

Hiashi nodded, wincing as the bruise at his temple twinged. He'd hit hard when he'd fallen. In more ways than one, he admitted to himself. "Oh, I accept him alright."

"Just like that?" Tsunade shook her head, she'd never seen this flustered side the the Hyuuga leader. "Does this change your plans for the clan leadership?"

Neji stiffened until his uncle chuckled. "Not in the slightest." Hiashi informed his Hokage. "Neji will take over the leadership of this clan. I and Hinata will help from the advisory council. And now I have time to actually raise my child, rather than just watch them grow."

Anko looked over at Hinata, but the girl didn't appear slighted, she looked overjoyed by this turn of events. Hanabi? Anko looked at the young mushroom, but the girl's face gave nothing away as to her feelings.

"Which is better, eating a pie or exploding it in someone's face?" Hanabi asked quietly, though drawing irritated looks from all of the adults, except for Anko.

Katashi thought about it a moment, squinching up his face. "Depends. What kind of pie are we talking about? How big an explosion? Cream pies would better for that I would think. But if it's pumpkin, I'd want to eat it."

Anko leaned forward, "doesn't the thought of getting in trouble worry you?"

"No." Hanabi and Katashi said together, making Neji and Yugao both groan loudly.

The blue haired kunoichi sighed. "Damn, now there are TWO of them."

"How good are you with the Byakugan? Can you do anything else?" Hanabi asked her new found brother, anxious to learn what he could do.

Katashi explained what he could do, and all that Hinata had taught him on the journey home. Then he deflated a bit. "I still can't see Shino's bugs though."

Neji laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "That'll take a while, it is advanced stuff to see something as small as an individual bug. It's even harder to see something that small INSIDE another object, much less a living person."

"Byakugan!" Katashi said, activating the bloodline limit as Neji and Hiashi looked on in amusement.

"What do you see?" Hinata asked gently. "We've been working on trying to decipher between bone, tissue, and chakra when looking into a person's body." She explained to the others.

Neji frowned. "Isn't that setting the bar a bit high? He is a newcomer to Byakugan training."

Hinata shrugged. "We were on the go, traveling. I used what was at hand. Besides, he's doing well."

Katashi frowned and pointed at Hiashi's left arm. "There's a weird line there."

Hiashi grinned and pointed to a spot low on his forearm. "I cracked it a few years ago, during an ice storm. It's healed though. Nice job spotting it."

The boy grinned and looked around him, not remembering to deactivate the Byakugan first. Katashi saw something different, and paused, confused.

Anko didn't like the way the kid was looking at her. Well, truthfully, he was looking at her belly. She looked down, but her coat covered her mesh top. She'd been feeling the cold lately, what with getting sick and all. "What?" She asked.

"There's something …no, no there's …wait." Katashi said, leaning forward, almost putting his face against her abdomen as he squinted his eyes.

Neji laughed and activated his own Byakugan. "Let's see what you see, kid. Probably nothing, people are full of odd bumps and …and … and …things." His voice trailed off as Neji started grinning like an idiot.

Katashi, confused by what he couldn't quite make out, turned to look at Hinata. "Oh, it must be normal. She's got it too."

Anko relaxed a bit. Oh, the kid was noticing the difference in male and female anatomy for the first time. Awkward, but nothing major.

Shocked, Neji swung around to stare at Hinata, taking a good long look. His smile melted into a huge cheesy grin. "Awwwww." He managed.

"See? Normal. She's the same way." Katashi smiled benignly, pointing at a confused Yugao this time.

Neji's smile froze as he swung around to use the Byakugan on his betrothed. One look, and everyone shouted as Neji fell to his knees, mumbling.

"What?" Yugao said, looking stunned as she knelt next to a stunned Neji, fanning his rather pale face.

Katashi shrugged, not sure what to say. He had NO clue what was going on.

A suspicious Hinata activated her own Byakugan, as did her father and sister. Hiashi smiled at Yugao and Hinata a moment before his gaze settled on Anko. There, he froze, staring.

Hinata was having problems of her own. Yugao had an extra heartbeat. A small one, a very small one down in her womb. So did Anko. Did that mean …

Kankuro yelped as Hinata collapsed back against him, holding her belly protectively.

Anko, suspecting something, stood up in a rage. "No! No, no, no. I have the fucking flu."

Hanabi giggled. "After dinner tonight, can we please discuss the colors for the wedding?"

"NO!" Anko roared.

Tsunade looked ill at that word. "Wedding?"

Hanabi jumped up, and pushed her stunned sensei into a chair. "Come on, Katashi. We have work to do."

"We do?" He asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Seems you won't be the youngest Hyuuga very long at all."

"IT'S THE FUCKING FLU!" Anko wailed at the two departing youngsters.

Hanabi opened the door and looked back at her. "Keep telling yourself that. But this flu will last about eight more months. Probably."

Tsunade groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Flowers and a cake? Damn it. How could she have lost the perfect bet?

"I HAVE THE FLU!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Next chapter will have Yugao, Anko and Hinata's reactions. Well, not just theirs of course! Hope you all liked. Please let me know if you did, or didn't. REVIEWS are always welcome here.**

**I originally was going to end the chapter when Hiashi fell, but could feel the glares and yells coming my way and soldiered on. That's why it's longer than usual.**

**The poll on my user account page is still open (if you haven't voted yet). It will close when this story ends. Haven't thought of a new poll question yet is the main reason why.**

**Anyway, will update soon, maybe Thursday or Friday.**


	55. Kiseki

"Come on!" Hanabi pulled a nervous, but eager, Katashi behind her. "This information is golden and I have to find the right way to use it."

"But I'm hungry." Katashi whined a bit, sick to death of camp fare. And this house looked like it sported a fine, big kitchen. The size of the study and hall? Sure, it HAD to have a grand kitchen full of food. "Didn't you mention pie?"

Jerked to a stop, Hanabi looked down into eyes that mirrored her own. "I've always wanted a brother, I just never thought he'd come already old enough to be any fun."

Katashi smiled nervously. Hinata was cool and all, gentle and sweet. This Hanabi was another story. Already he could sense they were a lot alike. In such, he was more prepared with how to deal with her than anyone else in his new found family. "Food first, planning after."

Sighing to show her impatience, Hanabi pointed toward a set of double doors. "That way then, let's get something quick though. Information this good won't be kept secret for long."

Gaara looked up as the doors to the dining room opened. He'd been waiting for the meeting to break up so he could speak with his brother. He'd also been thinking about his plan to get even with Hanabi. He couldn't let her get the upper hand. Plans were being formulated in his mind when the object of his thoughts waltzed right through the door. And she was carting the mysterious young boy behind her.

Hanabi stopped suddenly, her gaze narrowing on the Kazekage.

Katashi though, was full of curiosity despite still feeling unsure of himself. His natural brashness won out. "Why are you purple and green?"

"Ask your guide." Gaara said slowly, measuring his words carefully.

"My sister?" Katashi said, stunned.

Hanabi yelped and yanked at the hand she still held, realizing that her baby brother had just given away some free information. And to a foreigner no less. "Katashi, keep your mouth shut. Not everyone in this house is a friend. May I introduce you to the Kazeage of Suna? He is a leader of ANOTHER ninja village. Not ours."

Katashi, pouting and slightly ashamed of his big mouth, nodded to show he understood. The boy was feeling too far out of his element though. He looked around for his uncle, but didn't see him anywhere. Was it safe to ask? He looked up at Hanabi, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him. "Do you know where the old man is?"

Gaara watched the byplay with interest, but was learning little beyond the fact that the kid thought he was of the main family. The red head pushed his snack plate away and sighed. "Shall I leave you two to share secrets together?" Gaara headed for the door, stopping just in front of the boy. "I saw Kiba and the old man you arrived with grab some food and head out to the gardens. Something about Akamaru needing fresh air."

Hanabi stiffened. Kiba was still here? Warmth rushed through her veins and her plans for the afternoon stalled and started to re-form. Then a chill ran just as swiftly over her. Did Kiba yet know about his aborted betrothal? A contract that ended because Hanabi herself had been attacked. How would Kiba feel about that? Relieved or upset?

Gaara watched Hanabi's eyes flow from thought to thought with liquid fast speed, but he was unable to read those thoughts. Just what was going on? Was this boy really Hanabi's brother? Was the claim real or adopted?

Masa walked in with a tray of small sandwiches and other delicacies. Obviously the servants had noted that their guests and returning family members might want some food and were filling the need. He started to set out the food in a pleasing display.

"Come on. Grab a snack and we'll go up to my room to talk." Hanabi said, much subdued. Her bedroom window overlooked the garden. She'd have a chance to see what kind of mood Kiba was in. Oh sure, she could use the Byakugan, but then Gaara would know she was looking. That led to another thought. Hanabi looked over at Katashi as he filled a plate with yummy looking treats. "Oh, you don't need to ask anyone about the old man. Just use the Byakugan like us." She teased him.

Gaara stopped, one foot out the door, turning to stare at Hanabi a moment. Masa too stopped what he was doing, only long habit keeping him from turning to stare.

"So. He IS your brother then. Full use of the Byakugan and all." The red head said in wonder.

Hanabi groaned, realizing too late what she'd just admitted. "Father has yet to announce it formally, but he did not deny Katashi." She said slowly, trying to let Gaara know that it would not be appreciated if the Kazekage started telling everyone about this before Hiashi had a chance to address it himself. Never mind the fact that Hanabi had been contemplating use of this information herself.

Masa's hand trembled and he fought not to look shocked or surprised as he finished his work quietly but with less speed. He held his breath so as not to miss a single word.

Katashi, oblivious to everything, just looked at the abundance of food laid out before him while his mouth watered. "There's no pie, but this all looks great!"

"You like pie, young sir?" Masa asked quietly, as Gaara and Hanabi were otherwise occupied. "What else do you like?"

Gaara glanced at the boy behind Hanabi's back. "He looks too young to get caught up in your machinations."

Hanabi snarled a moment, forgetting he was a guest in her house. "I didn't bring him here! But I'm not going to ignore him." She started to turn, giving Gaara a rude dismissal when a horrid thought occurred to her. Hanabi swung back around to stare at him accusingly.

"What?" Gaara asked, truly puzzled at what he might have done this time.

Chewing her lip a moment, Hanabi came to an important decision. "How about a truce?"

Surprised, Gaara's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" Hanabi hissed. "I know I got you last and you must want to paint me purple and green."

"How about black and blue?" The Kazekage muttered, not _really _meaning it.

Hanabi sighed. "That's my point. Katashi's going to be with me as I show him around and all, and …well, there's more going on in this house than you know about yet." She almost giggled at the thought of three new babies. "Too many innocents might get in the way. You'll understand later, after you talk with your brother."

Here Gaara's eyes narrowed. There was more news other than Katashi joining the Hyuuga clan? Oh yes, he and Kankuro needed to chat. How did this news affect Gaara's long term plans for Hanabi?

"Anyway, how about a truce. Just for now." Hanabi stuck out her hand in an apparent gesture of good will.

Gaara looked at her carefully, considering his options. He waved his purple and green mottled hand in front of her, turning it just so the light would play off the two colors. Hanabi winced and made a big deal of widening her eyes and trying to play sincere. He wasn't buying it.

Hanabi sighed, "I wouldn't be quick to trust me either. But if you're trying to make a good impression on me, for this NON courtship, then this is a step in the right direction. Truce?"

The red-head nodded, as if considering her idea. "I don't believe you mean it, but since you do have an innocent bystander with you …well, when you enter your room say 'threshold' to deactivate ….something. Seeing as how I need to make a _**good **_impression and all."

"Something?" She asked, curious as a cat.

"Something." He said, deliberately vague.

"In the same manner, I suggest that you avoid walking in the garden today." Hanabi said, making it up on the spot. She didn't have anything planned, but saw this as a golden opportunity to keep Gaara away from learning of her feelings for Kiba. This way, if Kiba was in a good mood and she joined him in the garden, there would be no Kazekage to interfere.

He nodded. She nodded. Katashi ate as he watched them, unconcerned.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Pregnant?" Neji muttered, only to get hit on the back of his head by a certain unamused spiky-haired woman.

"Flu!" Anko hissed at him.

"He meant Yugao." Tsunade sighed, taking wicked pleasure in the various reactions surrounding her. She may end up broke, thanks to her shiftless assistant, but at least it was amusing.

"Oh, sorry mini-trout." Anko ran a shaky hand over her face. "Maybe she caught the flu too?"

Tsunade sat back, out of Anko's reach, and grinned. "The flu bug has its own heartbeat?"

Anko shook her head, looking so lost that Hiashi reached out for her hand. She jerked away from him with a sneer. "Stranger things have happened. Suna's Kazekage died, but is now a guest in this house. You can summon a giant slug. And to top it all off, Shizune's engaged to Ibiki for heaven's sake! Weird is the name of the game around here, _**of course**_ we can have a mutant flu bug with its own heartbeat!"

Hiashi leaned forward and captured her hand despite her angry looks, pulling her into his arms and ducking her first strike. He grunted as she connected with the second. "Shhhhh, it's just the flu. You got me through my illness, now we'll get you through yours."

Tense muscles relaxed slightly at his words and she drew back so her dark gaze could meet his pale eyes. "You promise? It's only the flu?"

Tsunade groaned, seeing visions of huge wedding cakes and imported flowers larger than a house. "She's pregnant." The Hokage said with an almost wicked glee.

Anko stiffened again and Hiashi sent his Hokage an extremely nasty look, then wiped his expression clean away. He caught Anko's chin and drew her gaze back to his while he gently whispered to her. "She's talking about Hinata this time, not you."

Kankuro groaned, his eyes wide and sweat popping out on his forehead. Hinata was holding his hand and patting him gently on the back. "It'll be okay, it will all be fine."

Yugao had managed to get Neji up off his knees and he was currently sitting in a chair and staring at her midsection with his Byakugan. She fanned his face worriedly, ignoring the larger issue entirely. Pregnant? No, not she.

"Trout?" Anko asked, her voice belligerent now. "I'm going home. I need to get well and …"

Tsunade snorted derisively. "Trout? Rabbit would be more apt. You're slipping Mitarashi. A bastard child and another on the way."

"Katashi is not a bastard!" Hinata sat up suddenly, her eyes ablaze with protective instincts. "Father acknowledged him in front of you. He's a son of this house."

Kankuro's brows snapped down in a furious gaze, wrapping his arms around Hinata so suddenly that she 'eeped' in surprise. "Don't you know better than to rile a woman in her condition? And you call yourself a medic!"

Tsunade grinned evilly. "Well, well, well. The proxy marriage has worked out well it seems, I had my doubts. Still, cool your tongue before it runs away from you puppeteer. Getting the blood flowing is not all that dangerous for …"

"Women die in childbirth all the time." Kankuro snapped, his arms now threatening to cut off Hinata's air supply as he held her tightly.

The Hokage sighed. "I don't know where you get your informa ….oh. Sorry, I forgot. Kid, your mother was not a victim of childbirth itself. Now let go of your wife before you make yourself a widower."

The puppeteer jerked in surprise and looked at Hinata who was turning a lovely shade of blue. "Oh!" He released her, apologizing profusely while he petted her hair.

Hinata tried to stem his words of self-recrimination but the panicked puppeteer wasn't listening. The purple haired woman sighed and leaned in to stop his mouth with a soft kiss, just to show him she was fine and not mad at all. Kankuro drew back suddenly, as if she'd slapped him. Finally silent he shook his head at her.

Hinata nodded to him and shyly smiled. "We're going to have a baby, Kankuro. Remember, we talked about this when I stopped taking the contraceptive brew."

Yugao slapped her forehead. "She's right! I took the brew, I can't be p….p …well, in that condition."

Neji muttered to himself about mutant flu and something about small trouts. No one paid him any mind at all.

Tsunade tutted them all with false sympathy. "The brew isn't completely protective, especially not if you've been going at it like …say, Rabbits?" She said, staring evilly at Hiashi who refused to respond.

Yugao sighed. "But we haven't! We haven't been alone a lot, what with Neji's meetings with Hiashi and his recovery in the hospital. We haven't …"

"I don't need to hear the details, thank you very much." Hiashi intoned drolly, his stomach turning over as he thought of all the times he and Anko had been very …_rabbit-like_. He looked down at Anko's face, but she was looking everywhere except at him.

"Apparently you Hyuuga men are quite ….fertile." Tsunade grinned. "Oh, and the women too apparently, sorry Hinata. You know, Kankuro, if this child is a boy you're free to go home."

Kankuro snarled until Hinata put her small hand on his chest, over his heart. His hand caught hers and he looked deeply into her eyes. "I am home."

At that simple statement, Tsunade's amusement disappeared. Genuine pleasure lit her smile now. "You willing to become a Leaf shinobi, say tomorrow in my office?"

"You don't have to." Hinata whispered, her gaze falling.

Chakra strings pulled on her long hair until she looked back up. Kankuro leaned in and kissed her gently. "I know." He said quietly, then looked over his wife's shoulder to Tsunade. "I'll be there."

"Aw, two love birds building a nest." Anko sneered, feeling out of sorts and still a bit panicky. "It's too sweet for me. I need a drink."

Neji startled at that. "You can't drink now!"

Anko's hand went to her weapon pouch, but found that Hiashi had his hand over hers. "He just means it is too early in the day. Besides, sake isn't good for the flu. Remember? You wouldn't let me have any when I was sick, said it would dehydrate me."

"Fluids are im…important when fighting the flu." Eldest Hyuuga child said, hesitantly. Anko was looking rather brittle to her right now and Hinata was worried for her.

"Come on and have a seat, I'll call for some tea." Hiashi led the spiky-haired jounin to a chair, settling her down in it. "Are you cold? The flu can cause chills." He said smoothly, ignoring Tsunade's snort of derision.

"I am a bit chilly." Anko muttered.

With that, Hiashi's eyes found Neji and the young man snapped into action.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki was on his hands and knees cleaning out the oven, choking on the stench of the cleaning supplies. How much longer was this torture to last? Here he paused, considering. Could these cleaning fumes be used to get a prisoner to talk? Noxious smells …it was something to ponder.

The ANBU division leader sat back on his haunches, dragging in a lungful of clean air as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He was just in time to see Masa rush into the kitchen with a huge grin.

Emi and Aki as well as two or three of the other servants stopped what they were doing, and stared. "You look like the cat who caught the canary." The head cook murmured finally.

"The boy who arrived with the Lady Hinata?" Masa started, then smiled at them now that he had their full and rapt attention. "I heard that Lord Hiashi has acknowledged him as his son."

Indrawn breaths echoed throughout the large kitchen, even Ibiki listened intently. "I don't know more, but little Hanabi told the Kazekage herself."

Ibiki scowled at that. He'd have to have a chat with 'little' Hanabi. Keeping secrets, even from your own servants, was essential to being ANBU. So what if he hadn't talked to the girl about joining the black ops division yet? She still needed some seasoning, after all, she was only a genin.

Another servant came rushing into the kitchen, the young lass out of breath and wide eyed. "What is it now?" Snapped Aki, looking disapprovingly at the girl's disheveled appearance. "See another 'mouse' that kept you from finishing your work yesterday?"

Masa snorted. "That 'mouse' is a nice young man, but shouldn't be coming around here while you should be working."

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No, no! I …the young master Neji, he just called for several pots of tea. And he said to get rid of all the sake in the house, to take it away, that hiding it wouldn't help. He muttered something about someone being sneaky and able to find anything."

Emi nodded sagely. "Yes, yes dear. That's no reason to get so excited though."

The girl was almost bouncing on her toes, obviously not finished with her news. "But, but …young master Neji he also said to bring a lot of snacks. HEALTHY snacks, things for a woman …..who is …then he stopped."

"Who is …what????" Aki moaned. "They tease us! Obviously it is not the Hokage who might be carrying. You don't suppose?"

Emi started beaming. "Oh, our darling Hinata! She must be expecting and has broken the news to her father! Imagine, a new baby in the house!"

"And a son." Masa said blithely. "Already seven years old he informs me, he seems quite nice and energetic. The image of his father."

"You've spoken with him?" Aki breathed out, jealous and happy all at the same time. "Two young ones! Oh, I've dreamed of the day one of the girls brought new life into this house. I never expected the Lord Hiashi to …to …have another one!"

"No more gossip." Emi smacked her spoon close to Aki's hand. "We know _nothing_ until informed." She said seriously, then her face cracked into a big grin. "I wonder what Hinata will 'crave'? EVERYONE! Keep your eyes and ears open for anything Hinata looks at, eats more of, or even hints at! She's too sweet to demand anything, so I want everyone on the look out! This is our top priority!"

Ibiki shook his head in wonder. "You don't _know_ she's even pregnant. There are two other women in that room, discounting the Hokage."

Aki's eyes narrowed, even as she shook her head. "No, my darling girl is going to have a baby, I just know it! The other two aren't married."

Ibiki snorted at her faulty reasoning.

Emi was frantically running down a mental list in her head. "What should we have for supper? Fish or tofu? They're both good for pregnancy. Ibiki, aren't you done with my oven yet, I need it man!"

"Seaweed!" Aki said firmly. "Seaweed so the baby's hair will be full and lovely like his mother's. How about some simmered hijiki? It's a common dish, but quite healthy."

"His?" Ibiki groaned. "You don't even know for sure that Hinata is pregnant, much less that it will be a boy."

Masa shook his head at Aki. "Katashi, the new son, he said he was living in the mountains. I don't know that he'll like hijiki. Said he liked freshwater fish and all sorts of game meats, has a love of roast boar in particular." The servant laughed a bit before continuing. "And pies. He adores pumpkin especially."

Ibiki shook his head in disbelief. "You are all getting worked up over nothing. You don't know what's even going on yet."

Emi struck at his hand with her wooden spoon, but he pulled away too fast for her. Still, the spoon made a ringing sound that called the ANBU ninja's attention. "There's no room for negative energy in this house. Pull it together, only good thoughts from now on. We have two children to nurture! And I have pies to make! Masa? Send someone down into the gardens and get me the best pumpkin you can find!" She paused and looked around like a general marshalling her troops. "After you get me a pumpkin, go to the village, see if there is any fresh boar meat. If not, bring venison."

Aki paused, "Are you sure? Lord Hiashi isn't fond of venison or hijiki."

Emi shook her head decisively. "He may own the house, but he doesn't run MY kitchen! If he dares to argue, he'll get nothing but over-seasoned seawater for a month!"

Ibiki grumbled, but stuck his head back in the oven, attacking the residue with a vengeance.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara waited at the bottom of the stairs. He heard a loud 'snap' and a muffled cry of anger. He grinned and continued waiting.

Finally he heard Hanabi stomping down the stairs toward him. "I thought we had a truce!"

The red-head smiled evilly and turned to look at her, then frowned. "You're clean, you must have ducked very quickly indeed."

"The 'deactivation' word didn't work!" Hanabi said, pointing her finger at her nemesis. "You broke the truce!"

"I never agreed to the truce." Gaara said calmly.

Hanabi snarled. "You _said_ you wanted to make a good impression on me!"

Gaara nodded slowly. "And you would never be impressed by wimpy manners or courtly behavior. You respect wits and determination, oh …and sneakiness. Too bad I missed."

Hanabi growled and stamped her foot in agitation just as movement at the top of the stairs drew Gaara's attention. His jade-pale eyes widened as he whistled. "You used your new brother as cannon fodder?"

Katashi groaned, looking horrified. He was covered from head to mid-abdomen in a lovely shade of pink. Gaara frowned. "Pink? I was trying for red and white, like you did me with the purple and green. Somehow I miscalculated and the colors must have blended to form pink. Damn it." He snarled, how had she managed two distinctive colors with only one exploding tag? "I need to rethink this."

Katashi whimpered. "I look like a girl!"

"That's what you get for trusting one." Gaara told him almost gently. "At least this one in particular."

"If you think so little of me, then _**GO HOME**_!" Hanabi wailed, then stilled in shock as Kiba rounded the corner.

"Hey squirt." Kiba grinned his usual brash smile. "You being rude to a foreign guest?"

Horrified, Hanabi could only shake her head.

Gaara stilled at the look on Hanabi's face, then turned to stare at Kiba. Was this the one she liked so much?

Kiba might have noticed, but his attention had been caught by Katashi. "Whoa! Kid, what happened to you?"

Gaara grinned a particularly nasty smile at Hanabi before turning to the Inuzuka. "Hanabi was practicing with make-up and got a little …carried away. Seems she's almost old enough to be interested in boys now. " He paused dramatically as Hanabi stopped breathing. "She needs more practice, don't you think?"

Mortified to the bone, Hanabi felt like crying as Kiba laughed. Glaring daggers at the back of the Kazekage's head she grabbed Katashi's hand and dragged him back upstairs to see how much of the damage she could repair.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Finally alone, Kankuro closed the door to their room and pulled Hinata over to the bed. He pushed her down so that she sat at the edge of the bed. She squeaked as he loosened her clothing, but didn't stop him.

Kankuro sighed as he finally placed his rather large palm on his wife's still flat belly. "Are they sure?"

"Flu bugs don't have heart beats." Hinata said, amused as she pulled off his Bunraku hood and ruffled his hair. "Babies have heartbeats."

"Babies? Like two of them?" Kankuro looked up at her in sudden alarm.

Hinata laughed and bent to kiss the bridge of his nose. "Neji said he only saw the one heartbeat, relax."

"Can he tell if it is going to be a girl or boy?" The puppeteer said, looking at her stomach in awe. "I wish I could see."

Giggling lightly, Hinata ran her fingers through his hair. "You need a trim." She said in an offhand manner. "And it's way too early to tell the gender."

"I love you."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Hinata trembled slightly, her eyes filling with tears that didn't fall. "Kankuro? Are you talking to me or the baby?" She felt unsure as he was staring at her belly.

Startled, he jerked back, standing up and started pacing furiously. "See, I knew I'd fuck it up! I didn't even mean to tell you now, it just ….slipped out."

Hinata stared at her husband as he refused to meet her eyes, pacing faster and faster. "You've m...meant to tell me before?"

Kankuro stopped and stared at her pleadingly. "I couldn't tell you after you told me, or you'd think I was telling you what you wanted to hear. I couldn't tell you after sex, or you'd think I was just happy with the sex. And I couldn't tell you when you were mad at me or you'd think I was trying to weasel out of an arguement. And then I couldn't tell you when ..."

Hinata stood and put her hand over his mouth. "You've be..been putting a lot of th..thought into this?"

Kankuro groaned and turned to fall backwards on the bed. "You weren't supposed to stammer. You only stammer when you're unsure of yourself. This went different in my head."

Hinata felt like she'd burst from joy. He'd been trying to work up the courage to confess to her? "Wow." She whispered. "How did I manage to get so lucky?"

Finally realizing that she wasn't upset with him, Kankuro turned his head to look up at her. "Hoshi, I'm the lucky one here. I'm the rough sand shinobi who married a star and got all the wishes granted that he didn't even know to dream for."

"Yes."

Confused, Kankuro looked up at her. "Yes? Yes to what?"

"Hoshi. I've decided it isn't corny at all." She smiled down at him, the moisture in her eyes making her gaze shimmer.

Grinning, he cocked a finger at her and she leaned forward. He snagged her and dragged her down on top of him. "So, now that you have your name, Hoshi. Where's mine?" Kankuro teased her, remembering how she'd shot down every endearment he'd tried on her and how long it had taken her to accept … "Oh shit."

"What?" Hinata asked, pulling back to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't take a nickname or endearment from me until you were sure of my feelings for you." He said, the light of understanding in his face. "Until you knew how much you meant to me, any endearment would have been too shallow, not yours."

"That's putting way too much thought in it." Hinata said shyly, then leaned down to kiss him. "I just like Hoshi, that's all."

Kankuro grinned and kissed her back sweetly, knowing deep in his heart he was right. His sweet little wife wouldn't have taken an endearment if she didn't think he was sincere. Now that she knew his feelings, she felt secure. "I love you, Hoshi." He told her, drawing a moan from her as he nibbled on her collarbone. "Now. What's my name? I'll need a good one. And I promise I'll be picky and hard to please."

"Kiseki." She murmured, making his eyes pop open.

Kankuro sat up and stared at her. "I am no one's 'miracle'."

"You're mine." Came the whisper soft reply right before her sweet, sweet lips found his once more. "Kiseki."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes. Don't yell at me. A lemon is TOP PRIORITY for Shino and Temari in the next chapter. They may be the only topic in the next chapter. I have not forgotten them. But they deserve more than a hurried part of a much longer chapter. So they're getting the spotlight all to themselves (probably). **

**Please review kindly and remember, the lemon IS coming up next.**

**THERE IS A NEW POLL on my author account. It is for the title of the Gaara and Hanabi (and Kiba) story. If you don't like any of the suggested titles, PLEASE send me suggestions. Thank you!**


	56. Memories and Love

Fall had well and truly taken a hold of Konoha. There was a distinctive bite to the chilly air and the wind was cutting as it carried the whiff of possible snow in the near future. The sky was gray but the rain didn't fall, it merely hung on the air like an ominous presence that threatened but never quite delivered.

"Shino?" Temari said, wrapped up in her travel coat. She'd bought it here in Konoha before setting out on their journey to the mountains of the Earth country, and she was glad. While the Suna deserts got cold in winter, the wet wintry precipitation of snow was not something she was used to feeling. "Where are you taking me?"

Shino smiled, she sounded huffy and disgruntled. He supposed that she wasn't as familiar with the area as he was, and it did look a lot different with the leaves almost completely gone from the trees than it had back then. "Don't you recognize it?" He teased her.

Finally, he stopped and Temari pulled her hand free as she tugged on the glove so her wrist wasn't so cold. "I'm freezing! I thought you wanted to be alone with me?"

The bug ninja smiled slightly, as if mocking her. Her eyes narrowed on him and she reached up and snatched off his glasses. She grinned at his grey-silver eyes. They both knew he'd let her take his dark glasses.

"We _are _alone." He pointed out so reasonably she wanted to scream.

"That's because no one else is stupid enough to be out here on such a dreary day!" Temari snapped irritably.

Shino reached out and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his embrace. As irritated as she was, the blond kunoichi followed willingly. "There are teams out training, this doesn't even qualify as bad weather. Still, we're alone right now."

Something in the way he said that had her leaning back to study his face. For a second she lost herself in the heat of his gaze. Temari shivered and he rubbed her shoulders, frowning. How could she tell him that she was shaking from the possessive look on his face, rather than the cold this time? How had she gotten so lucky as to find him? Twice.

"We're all alone and no one can hear you scream for mercy." He told her, waiting for her to catch on.

The light finally dawned and she turned to look around almost eagerly. "This is where I knocked you on your ass for being an upright prig."

Shino laughed outright. "Well, my memory of it is a bit different. You were intruding on my solitude and meditation and being quite …"

"Rude?" She grinned as he nodded. "Or bitchy?"

The bug nin smiled at her. "I'll go with rude, I like living."

Temari grinned at him, forgetting about the cold as she nestled deeper into his arms. "You were arrogant and being priggish. All I wanted was for you to point me in the right direction for training field 18. It wasn't labeled right as I recall."

Shino nodded, running his hands up and down her spine, in awe that he had her back. That year that they'd spent apart had been the worst of his life. He cleared his throat at the bad memories and pressed onward. "Maybe, but that's not what you said. You _said_ something to the effect of provincial knuckleheads not knowing how to mark anything properly or to lay out training fields in an orderly fashion."

She rubbed her chin against the vee of his neck, frustrated by the high collar. "Then you said something mean about my sense of direction, and looking like a tea girl."

"I was stupid." Shino said ruefully. "I was upset because you were passing through looking so beautiful and never even bothered to look twice at me. I said that because there you were, wind blowing the slit in her skirt open and flashing some of the most incredible legs at me. Yet, you dismissed me like I was nothing."

Temari ducked her head and then snuck a look up to his eyes. "I know I told you later that our 'fight' caught my attention, but I have a little confession to make."

Intrigued, Shino merely raised one eye.

"I let the wind blow the slit on my skirt open like that." Here she grimaced at her own memories. "You were so uptight and perfect, always so proper. I just wanted to ruffle you up a bit, see if you even noticed."

"Woman, you'll be the death of me yet." Shino muttered, tightening his hold on her. "I thought _you_ were interested in _Nara_, and I stayed away. But I watched you."

Temari smiled, taking comfort in his arms around her. "See, that wind did me a huge favor."

Shino laughed outright and she pulled back to look up into his face. "What?"

"Temari." He smiled down at her openly, in a way he did with no one else in this world. "I was watching you before that day. I wasn't out here meditating. Well, I was trying, but you just wouldn't leave my mind. Then all of a sudden, there you were, and you were acting all cold. So I got angry."

"Damn." She whispered. "We're a pair aren't we?"

"We ended that fight with a kiss, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Temari murmured, entranced by the look in his eyes. "You blew my whole world apart. I dreamt about you that night."

"I couldn't sleep at all." He admitted, leaning his forehead down to hers. They stood there gazing at each other, inches apart. "Kiss me."

Temari reached up with her arms and wrapped them around her own personal bug ninja. She wasn't smiling, she was too enamored for something as simple as a smile. Her breath was warm as she exhaled against his closed lips.

Shino parted his lips as hers neared and their breaths, fogging the air between them, mingled. Finally, sweetly, they're lips brushed, met, and clung. He moaned and she growled, pulling him tighter against her body. His hands ran down her back and gripped her bottom, lifting her higher against him.

Temari melted as she felt the evidence of his desire pressing against her body. "Too many clothes." She muttered as she came up for air.

Shino's hands slipped up from her ass and under her coat.

"SHIT!" Temari gasped, arching away from his very cold hands on her back. A draft snaked up the opening in her clothes that he'd created and her teeth started shivering.

Instantly apologetic, Shino let her slide down his body and pushed her coat back down in place. "Sorry, so sorry." He murmured. "Romantic notions aside, this wasn't a very practical place to start something. It was better when it was spring."

Temari's teeth were now chattering too much to respond as she gave him an evil glare. Burning hot one moment, and plunged into a frozen wasteland the next.

Shino grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. "I actually did have a plan in mind. Being with you is turning my brain to mush and I forgot."

The blond wasn't sure if she was unhappy he was blaming her, or delighted that she had such an effect on him.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Aki and Emi looked up as Shizune peeked around the door of their kitchen. "Oh, sorry. I was looking for Morino?"

Emi nodded over to where Ibiki was washing up after his harrowing experience cleaning the Hyuuga ovens. Shizune's eyes widened and she tried to hide her smile as she took in his unusually filthy face and hands.

Ibiki glared at her, but she could see the happiness in his eyes to see her. That small look was enough to make her smile turn silly. "Cleaning ovens? Serves you right, liar."

The head cook and housekeeper gave each other a curious glance. Shizune's words might have been harsh if not for the super-soft way she said them to him. They sensed a story.

"Come in, come in dear." Aki said, ushering Shizune over to the servant's table. "This isn't a fit place for you but please, accept a cup of tea perhaps? Maybe for Ibiki as well?"

Ibiki was instantly suspicious. These two dragons never offered him tea, unless it was the dregs of the pot. Sure, they'd softened some over the month and a half he'd been here. They weren't hard women after all, not in their nature he presumed. Still, he knew without question that they were up to something.

"I thought you had a meal to prepare to 'nurture' young souls or some crap like that." Ibiki said with a blank expression.

"Young souls?" Shizune questioned as she accepted a seat with a smile for the two elderly women.

Ibiki snorted. "These women are almost as good as ninja at discovering secrets, only they spin tales about the few facts they have rather than dealing in reality."

Aki clucked her tongue at him. "Don't you want a nice tea break with your betrothed?" She teased him, smiling benignly.

The ANBU division leader stilled, and considered it a moment. He could continue to needle the older women, or he could keep his mouth shut and get a much needed break from slave labor. "Tea is good, thank you." He said in his meekest tone, he wasn't a fool after all.

Emi smothered a smile as she bustled around getting the two ninja some tea and 'light' snacks. Shizune shook her head in amusement. What these two ladies felt was a 'light' snack could have passed for a meal in some of the inns she'd stayed at over the years. So thinking, she was not stingy with her compliments.

Aki and Emi looked pleased even as they waved off Shizune's sincere compliments. "Oh no, dear, this is nothing."

Ibiki watched the two women carefully, not yet sure what they were up to. At the same time it really did feel nice just to sit and drink tea in a civilized manner. Last time he tried for a quiet sip of tea the cup had broken in his hands and sent the hot liquid into his lap, or would have if he'd not been quick enough to dodge. He still wasn't sure if it wasn't a sabotage job by Hanabi or a real accident.

"Now dear, how did a lovely young lady such as yourself end up with this old cracked piece of leather?" Emi asked innocently enough.

The ANBU shinobi nearly choked on his tea. "Oh no you don't!" He thundered, his brows lowering ominously.

Shizune stilled, her cup half-way to her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"See what they're doing? They're only sweet when they want something." Ibiki snarled. "And they want to know about us."

The kunoichi tilted her head at him and shrugged. "Ibiki, women often ask how couples met and decided to marry."

"What, really?" He looked at her as if she was pulling his leg. "Why?"

All three women shrugged. Shizune finally took pity on him. "If you don't already understand, then no amount of explaining on our part will enlighten you. Just trust me, it's a common enough question.

"They don't care about us, well alright, they don't care about ME." Ibiki pointed rudely at the two smiling older women. "They just want gossip."

"No dear, we want facts." Aki said gently. "Gossip has been running rampant in the village ever since it was announced that you two would marry. Gossip? Bah!"

"We want to be the ones with the _rea_l story." Emi made a cute face at Shizune and patted the kunoichi's hand much like a grandmother might.

Ibiki shook his head at Shizune. "Don't do it. They'll be the queens of the village for a week with this kind of information."

Shizune smiled and patted Emi's hand right back. "I know, I knew the moment they invited me to sit down." She stopped and sipped her tea, but didn't make any further comments.

The ANBU shinobi relaxed, she wasn't going to tell the two biddies a thing. What a relief.

"We'll let Ibiki have the rest of the day off." Aki offered with a twinkle in her eye.

Shizune shrugged and mulled the offer, finally she shook her head. "Day's half over." She demurred.

Ibiki goggled at his betrothed. What was she doing? He could use the rest of the day off. So what if the two women got some juicy gossip? His stance on this conversation turned around completely in the space of a heartbeat.

Emi nodded. "Tomorrow then. The whole day. But we want details."

Shizune pretended to think it over while Ibiki held his breath. "He could last the final two weeks of his punishment without a day off, he's strong."

"Emi will throw in a picnic basket full of goodies." Aki offered while Emi nodded.

"Done." Shizune said and Ibiki groaned.

He was torn. Sure, a whole day off from the horrors of servitude was wonderful. And he'd not gotten a good taste of what looked to be superb cooking since he'd been here. All his meals had been either bland or burnt. It sounded like ambrosia. On the other hand …he squirmed …these two women would know too much about him.

"Now, it all started when…." Emi smiled wickedly, her dark eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Feel free to fill in the blanks."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What is this place?" Temari asked, looking around.

Shino finished building the fire in the hearth even though the heat was on in the tiny cabin. When he was done, he turned out the lights in the room. The firelight filtered through the room, lending a surreal quality to the whole place. Bemused, Temari watched as Shino went to a small closet and pulled out several big fluffy blankets. "I'm sorry I don't have candles or anything to offer other than some stale crackers and water. It's not exactly romantic."

"That's what you think." The blond kunoichi whispered as one of the blankets slipped out of Shino's hands. She bent and picked it up, it was softer than she'd expected. "But you didn't answer my question. Where are we?"

"Konoha." He said deadpan.

Temari threw the blanket at his head, but it was too soft to do any damage and he caught it with ease. "And I used to think you were a stuck up prig, you're nothing but a smart ass in disguise."

"This is a hunting cabin my uncle owns, but he's too old to use it now and too stubborn to give it up." Shino stood in front of the fire, outlined by the merrily dancing light from the flames. He spread out the blankets half-hazardly, not caring if they were perfect or rumpled. "I'm not often wrong …" He started.

She snorted at him, putting one hand on her hip as she shook her head at him. "Arrogant much?"

"But I've been wrong twice now." Shino told her, his voice deepening with desire as he watched her.

Temari swallowed, her mouth suddenly going dry as he slowly unzipped his coat. His silvery-gray eyes shimmered in the firelight almost as if he was made of magic. She shivered.

"Cold?"

"Hot." She told him with an enticing look. "You make me burn."

"Good." Shino said as he slipped out of his coat and carefully folded it before throwing it in a heap across the room. "You do the same to me."

Temari shook her head as he started to pull of his shirt, her eyes eating up the sight of each muscle as it came to her view. Her stomach turned over and it seemed like her blood turned to molten lava at the mere sight of him shirtless. She watched him closely, then frowned. "You've lost weight."

"I was miserable."

Temari shook her head again, her eyes tingling with shame. "I'm sorry, Shino. I just …. I just couldn't face …."

"Shhh." He told her as he took off his socks, both their sets of shoes already resting by the entry way. "Like I said, I've been wrong twice now."

The blond girl shrugged, not sure where he was going with this conversation. And looking at him half-undressed didn't help her concentrate on what he was saying anyway. "Can we talk after?"

Shino shook his head and unsnapped his pants. Temari caught her breath, but he stopped there and she almost groaned in disappointment.

"I was wrong to assume you were with Nara as a couple. I wasted valuable time watching you rather than being with you." Shino told her as he stalked toward her. "I'm glad I was wrong about you and him."

Temari's chin lifted as she refused to back away, no matter how nervous she felt. This was ridiculous! It wasn't like it was their first time. Still, she was more nervous now than she'd been when they'd first come together. Unsure of herself, she thrust out her chin defiantly. When in doubt, act tough. "So sure of yourself? That'd I'd just follow you even back then if you'd so much as crooked your finger at me?"

"We'll never know, and I hate that I missed any time with you at all." Shino said as he loosened the strap on her fan. She sighed happily as he gingerly removed her weapon and set it aside with the care she felt it deserved. "Now, the second thing I was wrong about was not to track you down and confront you when you sent me that note. I wallowed instead. I should have gone to Suna and tracked you down for an explanation."

"That was my fault." She whispered, feeling awful about what she'd put him through. But at the time she'd only been able to focus on her own tremendous sense of loss and pain.

The bug ninja shook his head. "You'd just gone through a miscarriage and some news that you had a hard time handling. Anyone would. No, I should have been there for you."

Temari felt a tear slip free and slide down her cheek. He groaned and caught the errant tear with his thumb, wiping it from her face before tasting the salt of her regrets. She watched him suck her tear from his finger and felt her belly clench hard. Butterflies danced through her body, making her tingle and burn. She reached for the zipper on her coat, but he gently slapped her hands away and began to divest her of the heavy garment himself.

Ever so slowly he peeled the zipper down until her coat lay open. She watched as he swallowed and insinuated his hands inside her coat, and with a suddenness that startled her he yanked her close to him. They stared into each others eyes as she let the coat slide down her arms to pool at her feet.

Just as when they'd been outside, his hands unerringly found her butt and pulled her against him. This time there were far fewer layers of clothing between them as she felt the hardness of his erection nudging enticingly at her. They both moaned and savored the moment for a second, then two.

Finally, his hands untied the sash around her waist. "I wish you were wearing that same outfit where the wind teased open the slit in your skirt. I've had a lot of dreams of you in that outfit. Well, in the short skirt too. And while not wearing anything at all. Still, I wish you had that outfit on now."

His whisper made her knees wobble and she had to catch herself against him. Her breath hissed out as her palms cupped the curve of his shoulders, her fingernails lightly scoring the creamy flesh. "I…imp…impractical for winter."

"A guy can wish can't he?" His breath teased her ear before his teeth nibbled on her earlobe. She nearly collapsed against him.

Slowly, his tongue traced the line his teeth had just tasted. Her shoulder came up to push his face away despite how good it felt. "That tickles!"

Shino pulled back and helped her out of the rest of her clothes, his hands trembling as he undid the fastening on her breast binder. "Perfect." He whispered, right before his head dropped down and he took one already peaked nipple into his mouth.

Temari's breasts might not be the largest or most bountiful, but they were extremely sensitive. The moment the hot moisture of his mouth closed on her, she cried out and her knees really did buckle. Shino chuckled and helped guide her down to the blankets in front of the fire.

There his questing fingers helped peel her out of her leggings as she mewed and kept trying to reach for his waistband, but he always seemed to block her at the last moment. "Shiiiinnno!" She whined, nearly mindless with wanting to touch him.

"Soon." He promised darkly as his fingers combed through the blond curls at the juncture of her thighs. "Mine."

She nodded mutely, her back arching at his delicious touch, panting. A small yelp escaped her as one of his long fingers entered her body, followed quickly by a second one. "Mine." He repeated possessively.

Barely able to catch her breath she looked at him and saw the intensity in his eyes as he watched her, and the question. "Shino?"

The bug ninja shook his head and looked away, unable to ask.

Temari reached out and pulled his face back around to hers. "Yours. All yours." She promised him, telling him he'd not only been her first but was still her only. "No one else."

He grunted with satisfaction and added a third finger as she yelled out at the sudden invasion, throwing her head back in complete abandon. Shino scissored his fingers as his thumb found the hot button buried within her soft, wet folds. She screamed again as he teased that most sensitive little button, throwing her head side to side as pleasure continued to build within her. Temari bit her lips to keep from _begging_ him to take her.

Frantic now, Shino peeled out his own trousers and reared up over her. His Temari. His Sand princess, forgetting in the heat of the moment that he'd stricken that endearment off the list. His body ached and pulsed with the agony and the need to sink into her tight channel. Finally, he poised above her, his weight on one arm as the other helped him guide himself home.

Temari trembled as she waited for him to enter her, almost crying with the spiraling of her emotions along with the physical desire riding her body.

Finally, at long last, Shino thrust home. He sank in a few agonizingly hot inches. "You're tight." He moaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head with the utter pleasure of it all. "You're mine."

"Yeeeeesssss." Temari purred as she widened her legs for him, cradling his hips with her body as she welcomed him into herself. She would have screamed as he finally sank to his full length, if she'd only been able to find the breath.

Shino groaned and stilled to keep from spilling himself with that first thurst. "Too long, it's been too long." He was afraid he wouldn't last to bring her pleasure. As if in response to his last thought, Temari felt him pull back and thrust just once when she screamed and raked his back with her nails. Unbelievably, she rode out her orgasm as he saw stars. Her body pulsed and convulsed around his hard cock and he bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood.

He rode out the wild storm of her orgasm until she was panting and starting to relax. It was then he pulled back once more, making her moan and then thrust deep inside her again, and then yet again. He found a rhythm that soon had her crying out, and not in pain. Shino watched, spellbound, as she arched her back and whimpered as the pleasure started to build back up within her.

His silver gaze never left her face as he rode her, deliberate and deep at first but quickly culminating in a wild ride to completion as he started to lose control. Finally, Shino sank deep with one final thrust, buried within her as far as he could possibly go. There, she cried out and seemed to implode around his aching cock as she screamed and fell over the precipice a second time.

No longer able to control himself, Shino lost himself and exploded inside her, with her. Nearly blacking out, he managed to barely shift to one side as he collapsed with a satisfied groan. It took several long minutes before he even realized she was purring in his ear and stroking his head and back.

It took even longer to realize that he hadn't just died and gone to heaven.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"So, there you were, in the fish market trying to find the perfect salmon to make your grandmother's kobumaki recipe." Emi poured out a second cup of tea for Shizune. "And there was Ibiki looking at wakame."

Aki nudged the head cook. "Wakame. That's a good seaweed dish for Hinata." She made a mental note to check and make sure they had the right ingredients later.

Emi shook her head. "I just don't see it. This man is useless in the kitchen, I don't even have to see him cook. He doesn't know an oven from a mixing bowl."

Ibiki scowled, but kept his mouth shut as Shizune grinned. "Well, I didn't know that. It's just that I'm not a terribly good cook. But I'd just returned to Konoha with the Hokage and I was determined that now that we were home, I was finally going to put down some roots."

"Tired of eating out, eh?" Aki nodded sagely. "Restaurants can be good, but nothing beats home cooked meals."

Shizune nodded. "Just so. And there was Ibiki, nearly every time I turned around there he was contemplating this fruit, or that fish, or asking the merchant about a delivery of fresh daikon. And this particular day, I was having trouble deciding if I wanted to try the kobumaki again or something different. No matter how I try, I can't get it to taste like my grandmothers."

Emi pursed her lips and shook her head. "Don't try. Make it to suit yourself and then it will be right every time."

The kunoichi shrugged and smiled over at Ibiki. "Anyway, he always struck me as the strong and very silent type. Intimidating. But at the market, he looked …more approachable. Like any man who can cook can't be all that tough, right?"

Ibiki growled, but continued to keep his thoughts to himself. He kept reminding himself that though this gossip would go through the village quickly, news of Hiashi's newest son would overtake this story in no time. Then everyone would forget about him, just like he liked it. Not to mention he got a great picnic and a day off, with his betrothed for this story. He gritted his teeth and tried his damnedest not to interrupt.

"So you asked his advice on the salmon?" Aki prodded as Shizune gave a quick nod of her head.

"Hai. Then he expressed an interest in my grandmother's recipe. I don't know how it happened, but before I knew it I'd accepted an invitation to his apartment to try HIS recipe for kobumaki."

Emi grinned. "How bad was it?"

Shizune shook her head, widening her eyes dramatically. "It was perfection itself."

"REALLY?" Both women looked shocked, turning to stare at Ibiki as if he'd suddenly grown a second head.

The kunoichi smiled. "He was so …complacent and almost patronizing that his dish was so good. Well, I felt like the gauntlet had been thrown down and I stopped playing around and seriously began trying to make my own kobumaki work. I couldn't be upstaged by him, now could I?"

"So you then invited him over?" Emi asked breathlessly.

Shizune nodded. "He was very nice, but then he said I needed to try this other shabu-shabu dish he could make. And suddenly, we were having dinner at each other's apartments at least once a week. Every time trying to outdo each other. He ALWAYS won."

Aki looked at Ibiki and shook her head in soft wonder. "I never would have guessed it."

"Would you have guessed he cheated?" Shizune laughed. "Finally I was running early for once and got there as he arrived with take out boxes. Crafty ANBU ninja that he is, he'd been lying the whole time!"

Emi crowed with laughter as Aki rocked her head back and forth in wonder. "I knew it!" The old cook exclaimed. "I knew he didn't know a paring knife from a cleaver."

"I do too." Ibiki said quietly. "Those are blades, I know my weapons quite well. Even cooking blades."

"But can you cook?" Aki asked, laughter still in her eyes.

The ANBU division leader shrugged, then admitted, "No. I can barely make a decent rolled omelet. It falls apart almost every time."

Emi shook one long finger at him. "Were you having a bit of sport with this nice lady?"

Ibiki groaned and shook his head. "That's the idea she ended up with too, she was so angry with me. Why can't you ladies understand that I wasn't making fun, I was trying to impress her."

Aki grinned widely. "Caught your eye did she? Good. Shows you've got some smarts."

Shizune smiled and looked over at the man she'd agreed to marry. "It took him over a month to convince me that he was serious about wanting to see me romantically."

"How? How did he finally convince you?" Emi purred, eagerly wanting to know more.

But Shizune shrugged, much to Ibiki's relief. "He was persistant."

He didn't want her to tell anyone that he'd become desperate. She'd stopped talking to him all together. He'd finally broken into her apartment and made her dinner as a last ditch effort. Not take out. Made her dinner. From scratch.

The grilled sea bream had been overdone in some places, and had been raw in others. The salad dressing had separated and the dessert had fallen apart, squirting red bean paste all over the counter. Shizune had come home to an irritated and upset Ibiki and an extremely messy kitchen. Not to mention the completely inedible dinner.

It was then she'd realized just how far he was willing to go to just be near her. He'd lied to impress her, but he'd exposed his weaknesses in order to keep her. She'd fallen for him on the spot, even covered in red bean paste as he'd been. That night she'd let him into her heart, and her bed.

Still, she'd been comfortable in their little arrangement and had seen no reason to date openly. Unspoken between them was the knowledge that she still felt a little insecure in their relationship. And that she was unsure of Tsunade's reaction.

"Well. Aside from the fact that we're all still mad at him over here, he's not a bad sort. Even puts up with the Lady Hanabi with pretty good grace." Aki said after a long moment contemplating the engaged couple.

"Lady Hanabi?" Shizune perked up. "Is she behind all his …difficulties here? He wouldn't tell me, but after he was poisoned I knew something was up."

Ibiki groaned and shut his eyes in defeat. Why did these women have to talk so much? How had his life come to this? Oh yeah, he'd seen Shizune at the Hokage's office that first day the two had returned and he'd fallen hard. It had taken months to get her attention, and gossip or not, he wasn't letting go of her now.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shino was dozing happily, his kikai bugs humming gently, as he slowly became aware that someone was nibbling on his collarbone. "Mmmm …doesn't take much does it? It's not even been a full day and you're so hungry you're turning to cannibalism?"

Temari hurumphed and sank her teeth into his chest, but the muscles were so taut that she couldn't really bite down. Still, she'd made her point.

"Didn't find that humorous?" He postulated, reaching up to gently push her hair out of her eyes. "You're pony tails came loose."

"That's not all that got loose." She murmured and kissed his chest where she'd bitten. "Shino?"

"Hai?"

"Are you sure about this?"

The bug nin turned dangerous eyes on her, then groaned as he saw the pain and uncertainty still lurking in her eyes. "Temari. When we were discussing having children back then, you seemed ambivalent to the whole idea. I distinctly remember you were content to wait several years."

The blond sighed and sat up, looking down at him.

Shino swallowed and barely kept his eyes on hers. She was trying to have a serious discussion, but it was hard with her bare breasts right in front of him. He'd not nearly had his fill of her, not yet.

Temari noted his struggle and pulled up a blanket to cover herself, which only made him groan in disappointment. She slapped his abdomen mockingly.

Shino grinned at her, unrepentant, his hand reaching out to trace the line of her hip.

"Stop that." Temari hissed. "I can't think straight when you touch me."

This only made him smile wider at her as his hands reached for her body. She groaned and slapped his hands away, but the playfulness of her lover helped ease some of her worries.

"Seriously, Shino. Back then I wasn't sure I wanted children, at least not right away. I don't think I'm the motherly sort, really."

Shino's eyes narrowed at that, he wasn't sure he agreed with her assumptions about herself. But he also knew better to interrupt.

"But then I miscarried before I even knew I was pregnant." She paused there, absently looking at the fire in the hearth. Looking back at him, he felt awful as he watched only a shadow of her bone-deep pain flit across her face. "I cried. A lot. It was, it was ...I realized that I really wanted that baby. Your baby. Then they told me that I would never be able to carry to full term and …I felt like I'd died."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Shocked, Temari just stared at him, and shook her head. "Forgive you? For what? Shino, you didn't do anything wrong. I broke up with you, remember."

Oh yes, he remembered alright. "Like I said, it was misery. I wallowed in my rejection and cursed your name. Even tried to date, but I was too …I couldn't. Instead of questioning the note you sent, instead of finding out **_why_**, I just accepted it. See, I never thought a girl as beautiful and as strong as you would be happy with a quiet guy like me, not for very long."

Something around her heart eased, melting away some of her pain. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers. After a long drugging kiss she pulled back. "Fine, so we forgive each other and we forgive ourselves, yah? Now what?"

"Now we go get married." He told her, his words measured, even and firm. His stern gaze told her he would brook no arguments. Not now, not ever. "We need to go meet with my father."

Temari shivered, she couldn't help it. "What if he says no?"

Shino shrugged. "Then we seek asylum with your brother, the Kazekage. Temari. We are getting married, even if we have to go missing to do it. I'm not going to spend another day like I've spent the last year. Without you."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Alright, I know I promised ONLY Temari and Shino, so I hope you're not too disappointed. This chapter is dedicated to Hebi R. who really, really wanted Shizune and Ibiki's history. **

**Please review!**

**And remember, there's a poll for the name of my Gaara x Hanabi x Kiba story. I've got to tell you, there is no clear winner yet, it's a four-way tie and the other titles aren't far behind either. It's gonna be tough naming the next story! LOL**


	57. Plans and Dilemmas

"I sent for Yugao's grandmother." Neji said, sipping at his tea all the while wishing it was sake.

Hiashi nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose and hoping the medicine he'd taken would alleviate his pounding headache.

"Kankuro took Hinata upstairs." Neji continued quietly. He was lying on the futon with his head propped up and a dazed expression on his face. "They look …" He paused, not being able to think of just the right word.

"Married. They look married." Hiashi grumbled.

Neji grimaced over at his uncle. "They do don't they? That worked out well." He'd been horrified when he'd found out to whom Hiashi had wed Hinata. But …who would have guessed the big sand thug would turn out so well suited for her?

Hiashi nodded, wincing. "I'm very pleased. Although with her expecting, the work on their house needs to speed up quite a bit."

"Turn her room into a nursery until we sort out who lives where?" Neji said in a questioning manner.

"I don't know if their house will be ready on time, so we can't just throw her out of her room yet." Hiashi sighed. "I'm turning the bedroom in the main hall that Anko's been using into Katashi's new room."

Neji grinned. "Suggestion? Let him pick out how he wants to set it up, it will go a long way in making him feel more comfortable here."

"He's only seven, Neji." Hiashi pointed out, not wanting his house decorated like a pre-pubescent hunting lodge or something else equally awful. "Still, it can't hurt to ask his opinion on some of the furnishings and such. Thank you."

Neji sighed and sat up, his tea cup not sloshing at all, the very epitome of grace once more.

"Finally recovering from the shock?" Hiashi smiled ruefully, since he himself still felt like he was really still in a daze.

The young man shrugged. "I don't have to deal with your double blows. A surprise son and another child on the way? It's hardly surprising you have a headache." He paused a moment as he contemplated his uncle's plight. "What are you going to do?"

Hiashi grimaced and shook his head. "Right question, wrong person. It would be better to ask Anko what she intends to do."

Suddenly stiffening, Neji shot his uncle an incredulous look. "If she decides she doesn't want this pregnancy, will you …would …could you allow that?"

The older shinobi sighed deeply, silence followed as he ran through his choices. "Neji." He said quietly. "I just don't know. With Kioshi, or even with Kiji, the answer would have been simple. But Anko …she's …" He shrugged, reaching for just the right words.

"Try and force Anko and you'll have a fine war on your hands." Neji said sympathetically. "Is that why you were humoring her denials? And is it really necessary to marry her? She's not going to get too upset about some gossip, this is Anko you're dealing with."

Hiashi shook his head. "I may be stepping down from clan leadership in two years, but that doesn't mean I'm out of the game. I'm still the one of the Leaf representatives with the noble families. It will be difficult enough to explain Katashi to them, but a second child out of wedlock?"

"You'd lose support." Neji groaned closing his eyes as he fell back on the futon. "No. We'd lose support. You're right, the nobles would consider you a disgrace."

"Katashi will be fine." Hiashi stated firmly. "I was the victim of a plot and Kiji ran away before I could deal honorably with the situation. Lord Tomi's support will be crucial on this point. I've already drafted a letter to him on this very matter. This might even gain us some sympathy among some of the older nobles."

"But with Anko?"

Hiashi coughed and picked up his tea cup. "If Anko and I do not marry, and we have the baby together or separately, it will be highly frowned upon. Highly."

Neji cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be better if the pregnancy didn't continue." He said, very reluctantly.

Hiashi turned to stare blank-faced at his nephew. "If you were me?"

Consideringly Neji thought it over, then shook his head. "I'd take the disappointed nobles and kick them in the ass. I'd then raise my child as I saw fit."

"Good." Hiashi grunted. "We're in agreement then."

Neji grinned and raised his tea cup in a salute to the other man. "Now, if we can just convince Anko to marry you, all will be well." He paused and then sobered. "Uncle? Given a choice, in a perfect world, would you want to marry her?"

"In a perfect world? No outside considerations?" Hiashi nodded and thought it over carefully. Sure, the sex was great but it didn't make a solid basis for a marriage. But, beyond that he could also recall Anko's seriousness in wanting to protect his family and carry out her mission. Her strength of character and her awful sense of humor. The laughter and groans she caused. The life she brought into his quiet existence. And the way she'd held him while he was sick. "Mitarashi Anko is a very complicated woman."

"That's not an answer." Neji pointed out dryly.

Hiashi quirked his lips up in a self-depreciating smile. "If we marry she will complicate and utterly destroy my way of life."

"Still not an answer."

"Young punk." Hiashi groused, not unkindly. "Yes. Heaven help me, all things considered, I want to keep her in my life."

"Only half an answer." Neji grinned, unrepentant.

"Hyuuga Anko has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Hiashi said as the pain in his head finally started to ease.

o.O.o.O.o.O

The long journey to the Earth country and back and been sheer frustration for Aburame Shino. At first, he'd been ordered on a mission with the one woman he wanted to be as far away from as possible, and yet as close to as possible as well. Then he and Temari had finally gotten things out in the open.

The festering sore that had been his heart had slowly started to knit back together with every smile she'd sent him, with every soft word, with every heated glance. But no real physical closeness, not while on a mission.

Shino looked over at Temari as she nervously straightened her clothing and checked her hair in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He settled his dark glasses on his eyes as he contemplated the meeting to come. The most important meeting he might ever have.

"Why do you wear dark glasses all the time?" Temari asked in her usual straightforward manner. Yet, from the way she shifted back and forth on her feet, Shino could tell she was very nervous about meeting his family. "I've asked before, but you've always dodged the question. Are you're eyes that light sensitive?"

"No, we just think it looks cool." Shino hedged. "That and it helps hide what we look like and what we might be thinking."

Temari shook her head and gave him a small half-smile. "Ninja rule their expressions, you don't need to hide behind them. What's the real reason?"

Shino shrugged.

"You mean you don't know?" Temari looked stunned. "You just wear them because …why? Because your family has always worn them?"

"Well, yes." Shino said in his usual quiet manner. "Father said it was tradition among the Aburames."

The two of them headed out the door of the hunting cabin and headed toward the main part of the village. They fell silent as they walked side by side. Deliberately he edged closer to her side and allowed his hand to 'accidentally' bump hers, once, then twice.

With an arch look and a haughty sniff, Temari let him take and hold her hand. Neither commented that her hand was trembling a bit. And she certainly didn't mention that she felt better, more steady, with him touching her like this.

"Tch." She finally spoke up as they walked through the village, turning more than one head at the fact that the two were holding hands like sweethearts. "If we get married, you're not allowed to wear those glasses in our room."

"WHEN we get married." Shino corrected her gruffly. "Not if. And yes, I'll keep them off in the bedroom if that's what you want."

More silence as they traversed the main market place, heading for the Aburame family complex. She squeezed his hand a moment and then flashed him an unreadable look. "Who was it?"

Lost in his own thoughts, it took Shino a moment to respond. He'd spent the whole journey back from the Earth Country to figure out just how to approach his father. Now that he was about to beard the lion in the den, so to speak, he still didn't know quite what to say to make Shibi accept Temari easily. Despite what he'd told her, he knew his father would be disappointed not to have grandchildren through him.

"Who was who?" He finally asked as she tugged at his hand impatiently.

"You said you tried to date after we broke up." Temari smiled nastily, her look promising nothing good. "So. Who was she?"

"He. You turned me off all other women." He said deadpan, making her stop in the middle of the street and stare at him gape-jawed.

Temari pointed at him with her free hand, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, unable to form a thought much less words. "Noooooooo …."

"No, I'm kidding." He gave her a smallish grin and she started breathing again. "And no, you don't get HER name. The date was an awful disaster and she's been through enough, having put up with my black mood for one very bad dinner date. There's no need for you to do anything to her. I don't think I said more than three words to her the whole time. She ate fast and excused herself before dessert."

"Why was the dinner awful?" Temari said, finally getting her equilibrium back.

"She wasn't you." Shino told her gruffly and her stomach flipped over at the blunt sincerity in his voice.

They began walking along again, his awful joke having eased off some of her mounting tension. As they approached the gates to the Aburame compound, though, she started to tense up once more.

Shino sighed and gave her hand a squeeze. "So, what about you? Did you date anyone while we were apart?"

Temari shook her head mutely as he nodded to the Aburame guards and they were let into the compound.

"No one?" He teased, but with a lighter heart knowing she'd not been seeing anyone else.

The blond shook her head again, then cleared her throat as they walked toward the main house. "No. I tried flirting a bit. It kept Gaara from trying to set me up with people. There were several offers for marriage, political unions and all that."

Shino stiffened. He hadn't thought about that side of matters. As the Kazekage of Suna's sister of course she'd be much sought after.

"Gaara never pushed though, and I'm grateful."

_Me too_. Shino thought, his mind racing. _How close had she come to marrying someone else?_

As if answering his unspoken question, Temari continued, pausing just outside of his home. "But I couldn't meet most of them, let alone think seriously about them. I still couldn't carry a child and that's what they wanted, families. Political unions secured through the next generation and all that crap."

"Didn't you see anyone in Suna that you liked?" Shino asked, unable to stop himself from asking actually, though not really wanting to hear the answer unless it was in his favor.

The stars shone down on him, however, as she shook her head. "One guy, a Suna shinobi, he tried to kiss me once." She glanced up at him and grinned openly. "I broke his jaw."

"That's my girl." He breathed out and pulled her along after him as he headed into the house. "Now let us see about making you my wife."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade didn't bother with niceties. She knocked once and entered uninvited.

Anko cracked one eye open and balefully glared at her Hokage from her position on the bed. The damp washcloth on her forehead had helped some, but she still didn't feel well. How stupid did you have to be to catch the flu?

"Well, well, well." Tsunade tutted. "I went to your room to check on you and to my surprise, you're not in your room."

Anko pulled the washcloth down from her forehead to cover her eyes, so she didn't have to see the blonde's smirk. Nor did she want to explain why she'd chosen Hiashi's bed to lie down on this afternoon. It's not like he was up here with her or anything. Still, the room _smelled_ like him. "My room had ants." She finally said.

Tsunade chuckled. "Are those mutant ants to go along with mutant flu bugs?"

"Go away."

The Hokage pulled up a chair to sit beside the spiky-haired woman, though her hair was a bit less spiky from the damp washcloth. "Anko …"

"Don't say it."

Tsunade nodded, finally looking serious. "You have a choice you know."

"Don't say it."

Sighing at such stubbornness, Tsunade tried again. "You don't have to stay sick with the flu." She said in a softer tone.

Anko grimaced and yanked the cloth from her eyes. "I said not to say it. I'm …fine."

"Hiashi doesn't rule you, nor does he make decisions for you."

Anko nodded and relaxed back on the bed, breathing deep to help control her sudden nausea. "I know that. But it's my flu, and I'm …fine."

"Are you going to let him have any say in this flu? Help raise the flu bug or anything?" Tsunade asked quietly.

Chuckles slipped loose from Anko as she sat up, looking oddly at her Hokage. "That's the silliest thing I ever heard. Raise a flu bug? Don't you think you're carrying this a bit far?"

Tsunade slapped her forehead and sighed in resignation. "You're just plain strange, did you know that?"

Anko smile was crooked as she nodded. "It's a talent."

o.O.o.O.o.O

On his way to a late lunch, Shibi stepped over the many scattered plush toys his youngest grandson saw fit to leave on the stairs. Little Katsumaru said he needed his 'army' to keep an eye on who came and went. Shibi nodded to the small army of toys as he passed by them. A vivid imagination was not to be squashed, but encouraged.

Still, he mused, was the three year old merely using that as an excuse for not picking up his toys? If so, good strategizing was also not something to be squashed or hampered. Either way it made for a messy stairway.

The Aburame leader was about to enter the dining room when he heard the tell-tale scream of his elderly aunt Yukiko. Shibi sighed and changed directions. He did not want to know what his two youngest sons had done to upset her now. They lived to bedevil her, and despite her yelling, she loved the attention. Still, it was too loud.

The Aburame main house was large, maybe not a mansion, but definitely roomy and comfortable. But lately, all that had changed. Shibi sighed as he snuck down to the kitchen to grab something to take back to his study with him. Happily, he was able to avoid detection.

After the death of her husband, Yukiko had been at a loss. The older woman was a weaver of favorable renown, but suddenly widowed, she'd become depressed. So Shibi had invited her to come live with him and his children, as he was a widower too. His sons and grandsons had taken to Yukiko right away, and she them. Ryota had even given up his room for her and moved in with his brother, Sadao.

Shibi frowned. Ryota was going to be entering the Academy this year. It wasn't right for the boy not to have his own room. But where would he put him? Shino had his own room of course, but he was older. Sadao would be graduating to genin very soon as well and deserved his privacy. But there were just no more rooms.

And there was another thing. His daughter Sachi had lost her shinobi husband almost two years ago. There'd been no question about whether or not she could return home. The three boys shared the nursery, but would soon grow out of the space.

Perhaps he should build on to the house? Shibi shuddered. He hated the thought of the disarray and noise, the whole disruption of it all. Still, he needed to do something and soon. Shibi sighed and polished his pilfered apple on his robe.

In the hallway, mid-crunch, the main door to the house opened.

Father and son nodded to each other as Shibi headed for his private study. Two steps away, Shibi stopped cold. Something was different, something ….

Turning to look at his eldest son, Shibi took in his appearance. Shino looked healthy, so he could assume the boy's mission had gone well. Or could he? There was a tenseness to the corners of the boy's mouth, a stiffness to the way he held himself. Yes, something was up.

Shibi then flicked his eyes, hidden behind his own dark glasses, to the woman accompanying his son. Shino had rarely brought people home with him before. Hinata and Kiba had been visitors here on rare occasions, their sensei too once or twice. But this was the first woman his son had brought home that wasn't a long time friend or teammate.

The elder Aburame gave a polite greeting and a small bow, while watching every movement, every expression under the shield of his dark glasses.

Formal introductions followed as Shibi's curiosity grew exponentially with every passing moment. This was not a new friend. Not with the way the two of them kept looking at each other with the corners of their … "Shino?" Shibi interrupted in surprise, finally realizing what was different. "Where are your glasses?"

Shino didn't bat an eyelash as he looked at his father. "Temari likes seeing my eyes."

"Oh?" Was Shibi's only response, though his thoughts were racing. So, it was like that was it? How grand. And about time too. A while back Shibi had noticed his son acting different, happy. He'd waited for Shino to bring home someone for him to meet and approve. But he'd been kept waiting, though his son had dropped hints that such a meeting might be a possibility. Then about a year ago, everything had changed.

The whole household had fallen into a gloomy funk as Shino had shut himself down. Staying out training all day, or just out in the forests. He'd closed down, kept himself from his family and had generally been miserable to be around.

What was truly interesting was that while Shino had become more reclusive while his obviously broken heart had tried to heal, it hadn't been completely healed when he'd left on this mission. So. The two had gone on a mission together and this Temari had healed his son's spirit? Shibi was half in love with her already. He just hoped this wasn't a rebound relationship that would end up getting the girl hurt.

"Father? May we speak with you?" Shino asked stiffly.

Shibi nodded and gestured for them to enter his study. His glasses hid his shock. One mission and they wanted to 'speak' to him? Wasn't that rushing things? Or perhaps he was putting the cart before the horse. Maybe this chat was about something other than marriage.

Shino sat Temari down and then joined her on the futon. He took a deep breath and then looked over at his father. Shino blinked and wished he hadn't taken off his dark glasses. He felt so exposed right now.

"Well?" Shibi prompted.

"We're getting married." Shino said finally, after a long pause, unsure how else to say it.

Shibi sat back and hid his disquiet the best he could. "You don't ask? You're _**telling**_ me of your intention? For what purpose, Shino? You obviously feel that I will object, so you tell me you're getting married and not even wondering if I _might _approve?"

Temari shifted uncomfortably and Shino reached out without looking at her, putting his hand on hers. Shibi raised an eyebrow at that. These two knew each other well, to communicate so easily like that. This kind of closeness generally took longer than one mission. So what did that mean? "I don't know if this is a good idea." Shibi said slowly, trying to feel his way through the mystery of what was going on. "You …you've not been yourself now for a while and …."

"A year." Shino said quietly. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. It turns out it was my fault and I've wasted that year feeling sorry for myself."

Temari jerked upright at that little speech and closed both of her hands on Shino's as she shook her head. "No."

"_You're_ the one he liked?" Shibi spoke without thought, too shocked to do more than stare at the young couple. "Well. This puts a different take on matters." His good feelings for Temari suffered a blow at knowing that she was the one who put his son through hell all last year. And by extension, everyone else in the house as well.

Shino sighed. "Temari, I'm sorry. I have to explain it all."

She nodded, though she was holding herself together with tension alone at this point. "No, it needs to be said."

Shino looked at his father and sighed. "We fell in love a while back and I won't explain further than that. I asked her to marry me and she accepted. She had to return to Suna and was going to speak with her brother, the Kazekage. I was merely waiting for her return to introduce her to you."

Shibi nodded, though he wondered what at what could have happened. Had Gaara objected to the union, and did the red-head still object? He didn't think it was because these two fell out of love, not looking at the way they interacted with each other now.

"I …she didn't return." Shino's voice reflected some of the remembered pain from that time. "I got a note telling me it was over and we both needed to move on."

The Aburame leader clenched his teeth, though he nodded to indicate he'd heard. His estimation of Temari dropped even further. As far as he was concerned, she didn't deserve his son. A note? Bah.

"You know what happened next, on my end." Shino spoke quickly. "But there were things going on that I knew nothing about. In Suna, Temari had …occasioned to visit the medics. There she found out that she could not …that she could not carry a child to term." Shino deliberately did not tell his father of the miscarriage, not wanting him to think poorly about either one of them.

Shibi caught his breath as he realized what must have happened. His eyes shot to Temari's and saw the tremendous pain, and even shame, that crossed her face. Suddenly, he felt a bit of shame himself for thinking so poorly of her. "You tried to let him go? For his own good, I suppose? So he could wed someone who could have children?"

Temari's nod was more of a jerk of her head. "I …I went about it badly and for that I can not tell you how sorry I am."

Shino put his arm around her and shook her gently as he tried to comfort her. "No. You were hurting too badly to even see straight. Don't be so hard on yourself. I shouldn't have accepted your note at face value."

"You didn't go to Suna after her." Shibi chided even as he nodded. Mostly because of the bugs, the Aburame men didn't date a lot. Of a consequence, the women they did finally fall for tended to be doted on and treated as precious. A rejection note would have gone over extremely badly, but how was Temari to have known of that?

"No, and I should have gone." Shino looked at his father, then dropped his eyes. "But when we were sent on this mission, we finally were able to talk and I found out what had happened. More importantly, our feelings for each other have grown rather than diminished."

Shibi shook his head. "So now you sit before me telling me you will marry with or without my permission?"

Shino nodded as he felt Temari hold her breath. "Temari tried to tell me to find someone else. That I needed an heir."

"And what did you say to that?" Shibi wondered aloud, not yet sure of his own feelings on the matter.

"That I have heirs. I have two younger brothers and three young nephews." Shino said firmly.

Shibi grimaced, but remained silent as he contemplated the two sitting before him. No children? How could he agree to this? Shino was both his eldest and his heir, and an exemplary young man. He looked at his son's expression, read his stubborn determination and sighed. How could he not agree? If he said no, what would Shino do?

"Well?" His son finally broke his silence.

Shibi sighed. "Go get something to eat, both of you. I need to think. This is not a simple matter, no matter what you might think about it. Go on. I need time to think about all this."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hiashi finished speaking with Juroken just in time to greet Yugao's grandmother. He ushered her in to the study with the ease of someone well versed in good manners.

Neji stopped his uncle at the door to ask if the meeting with the old hermit had gone well.

Hiashi nodded, even going so far as to say, "He's staying. Just to keep an eye on me, so he says. I think he's grown so used to the boy he doesn't want to leave him." He kept his voice down so Hisako could not overhear.

"You trust him?" Neji whispered.

"No." Hiashi murmured. "Not entirely. He's got my leave to wander the Hyuuga estates, but for now he has a guard. I introduced him as an 'escort', but the old man is shrewd, he knew a guard when he saw one. Now, let's not keep our guest waiting." With that, he entered the room with a smile and offered the older woman some refreshments.

Hisako gratefully accepted some tea, but turned down the small cakes, as she watched both Neji and Hiashi with a twinkle in her eye. "Now, what is so important that you send for me?"

"The wedding date." Neji said, unsure how to go about this. He'd sent a servant to ask Yugao to join them, but she'd not yet arrived.

"Ah." Hisako nodded. "But surely you won't marry this year? A spring or early summer wedding might rush things a bit, but would be lovely. I've spoken with the temple priests and we've looked at some dates to see which is more auspicious." She held up a sheaf of papers with orderly notations written on it.

Hiashi turned to look at Neji, as if to say _**you do it**_.

Neji shook his head.

Hiashi frowned and pointed at him, telling him silently that this was Neji's fault and Neji could handle telling Hisako there wouldn't be a Spring wedding.

"We need to look at dates sooner than that." Neji said, then sighed with relief as Yugao arrived, still looking a bit off-kilter. "I was just telling your grandmother that we want to move the wedding up a bit."

"Oh?" Hisako muttered and put down her list of auspicious dates. "I don't agree with moving a wedding for political purposes."

Neji grimaced and looked to Yugao for help. But the blue-haired kunoichi was not feeling well, so she didn't bother with beating around the bush. "Not political purposes. Personal ones. I'm pregnant."

Hiashi and Neji both looked pole-axed at the blunt manner in which Yugao had broken the news to her grandmother of all people. Both men groaned and waited for the words of recrimination. They didn't come.

"WONDERFUL!" Hisako crowed, though looking more than a little surprised. "Well now. How soon do we need this wedding?" She asked, immediately grasping the necessity of protecting the reputation of the Hyuuga heir among the leaders of the village and their country. "If you're not too far along, this is more than possible. We just have to work very hard."

Hiashi coughed, and blushed slightly at the topic of conversation. "Well now, the medics say they wouldn't have been able to tell anything for another two weeks. But with the Byakugan, we …Neji …we detected a heartbeat and we think the child is only three to four weeks along."

"Only one child?" Hisako pouted and hit Neji across the knees with her sheaf of papers. "I was hoping for twins. Boy, I'm mighty disappointed in you. Didn't you try hard enough?"

Neji swallowed wrong and started coughing uncontrollably while Hiashi tried to appear stoic and calm. "There's a lot to organize." He said, then paused to hit Neji on the back, hoping to help him catch his breath.

Hiashi's blow hit Neji on an exhalation and his diaphragm spasmed. For a moment, he couldn't breathe at all and the pain in his chest exploded. A second later the air rushed into his lungs and he found himself sitting on the futon with Hisako waving the sheaf of papers in his face as she tried to fan him.

Hiashi went to his desk and picked up some notes of his own. "If you're amenable, we can move the wedding up to two weeks from now. The Hyuuga shrine will be willing to accommodate …"

"Our shrine is fine, and we can do it next week." Hisako said firmly. "It is traditional to use the bride's family temple of course. I'm sure they will make room for us, although a large donation might be needed."

Hiashi nodded, stunned. "How would you get the priests to wave the engagement period?" He started, only to be brought up short by her answer.

"I'm sick and dying. They'll do a lot to accommodate a dying woman, especially with your support at my back."

"Grandmother!" Yugao's fog cleared at the older woman's words and Neji looked horrified as he grabbed the older woman's hand.

Hisako yanked her hand away and pursed her lips. "I'm on my death bed as of …say tomorrow? And as you know, we older adults can succumb to illness at any time. It's my one wish to see my only grandchild wed before my untimely demise."

Hiashi's lips quirked into an impressed smile. "You are one brilliant schemer."

Neji looked confused as Yugao groaned and dropped onto the futon next to him. "What, are you ill? I don't think Tsunade has left yet, we can call …"

The elderly woman hit him over the head again, this time with her hand and not her papers. "I hope your children end up smarter than you."

Hiashi turned away before he could laugh outright at his nephew's shocked expression.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yukiko knocked on Shibi's study door, when he didn't respond, she rapped again. Finally she pushed the door open, with a small frown. "You missed dinner."

Shibi didn't respond, he was sitting by the fireplace and staring off into space.

The older woman looked at her nephew in worry. "I brought you a tray."

"Thank you." The Aburame leader said graciously, but didn't turn his head to look at what she'd brought him.

"I brought you barbary duck with plum sauce with wine from grapes picked by nude virgins on the holy site of a mystical mountain that only can be seen once in a hundred years." Yukiko said sweetly.

"Thank you." Shibi said and she grimaced, then turned to leave him to his thoughts. "Wait. What? Nude virgins?"

"Drunken nude virgins." She clarified.

Shibi's lips quivered in spite of himself.

"All male." Yukiko said without even a hint of a smile.

He groaned and dropped his head down on the back of his chair. "You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

"It is only grilled eel, but I thought it quite tasty myself." Yukiko handed him a napkin and pulled up a small table meant to hold trays such as this. "Of course since it is my recipe, and I cooked it, I might have a biased opinion on the matter."

Shibi nodded and picked up his chopsticks, not really hungry, but not wanting to offend his aunt. "Please join me, your opinion is something I might be able to use just now."

Surprised, Yukiko nodded and sat down. "My opinion? Shibi, I am no kunoichi and know nothing of clan business. I'm a weaver."

The Aburame leader smiled gently at her. "You're much more than that to this family. And I ask you listen to this without interrupting. I am at a loss as to what to do."

Yukiko nodded and listened intently as Shibi outlined the problem of Shino and Temari to her. Finally, at the end of it she just stared at him. "Is that all?"

"Isn't it enough?" Shibi groaned, picking absently at his meal. "Shino's feelings for this girl run deep, as we've both seen this last year even if we didn't know the cause. If I deny him permission to wed, I'm afraid of what he might try. He's always been an honorable boy and a good son, but ..."

"No." Yukiko motioned toward him, as usual she was speaking with her hands. As far as he knew, she was the only Aburame to ever do so. "No, I mean is that all the information you have? It's hardly complete."

Shibi raised a brow at that. "What more do I need to know. I want grandchildren, and an heir of Shino's. Not that either of my younger sons, or my grandchildren would not be acceptable, but I don't know if I can accept a barren daughter-by-marriage. He loves her, but he does not know what he will be giving up."

"Yes he does." Yukiko gestured widely again. "He lives here, yes? He knows. But that's not what I mean. The girl is barren? How do we know? Suna medics? Bah. Until I hear it from OUR medics, I refuse to say yea or nay. Is the girl unable to conceive? Or unable to carry? This is the information you haven't given me."

Shibi sighed and mentally kicked himself for overlooking the obvious. "I would have kicked my sons for not thinking not only through the problem, but around it. Thank you Yukiko. Of course we need to look into the matter further."

The elderly woman smiled and reached over to pat her nephew on the shoulder as she stood. "I guess even a civilian artisan can have an insight or two."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hey! Thank you for all those who have read the story all the way here, yes there's some more to come! However, to everyone who has reviewed or written that they want more Gaara and Hanabi ...that will be in the next story! I've got some more for them in this one, but there is a SEQUEL coming up don't forget! Gotta leave some things for the next story. LOL. Besides, I've got to age her beyond 13 before I address anything even slightly romantic with her. Sorry, but I can't see her in that light until she's older. Trust me though, she'll only improve with age!**

**As per usual ...here is where I ask for REVIEWS! Thank you so very much to everyone who has voted in my "Name the Sequel" poll as well. It's a close vote, there's no clear winner yet. And thanks to two suggestions from readers: "Princess Peril in the Sand Castle" (from Sai the Artistic Nin) and "Of Sand and Puppies" (from Kirai-Ninja in reference to Kiba being in the story). Let me know if you like these titles or if you have a suggestion or two yourself. Ta!**


	58. Confessions

By the time the wedding planning was finished, Yugao's stomach was roiling.

"Are you alright?" Hiashi asked the blue-haired woman after returning from escorting Hisako to the door. "I can send someone for a medic, or have your grandmother return …"

"No. I'm fine." Yugao said, then growled low in her throat. "On second thought, I'm NOT fine."

Neji looked at his blue-haired angel and wasn't sure exactly what to say or do to make this situation any better for her. At least, nothing he wanted to do or say in front of an audience, and especially his uncle Hiashi.

"Didn't either of you think it odd that my grandmother had so much 'conveniently' already planned out? This wedding will be hurried, but beautiful and painstakingly created."

Hiashi kept his mouth shut on that matter as he bowed and made an excuse to leave. He needed to get out of here anyway. With all the meetings and dealing with their prisoner, his brother-by-marriage, and the wedding plans, he hadn't had a chance to be alone with Anko. At first he'd been grateful for all the distractions, but as the day had worn on, he'd felt himself becoming increasingly on edge. What was she thinking? Was she making decisions without him? He snorted. This was Anko, she could be doing _anything._

Neji shrugged. "You think Hisako had a hand in this? How? This is a child we created together. She wasn't there, trust me."

Yugao scowled wearily over at him as she heard the door to the study close behind them. They were alone. Finally. "I just find it extremely suspicious that she wasn't that shocked, nor were the wedding plans thrown into total disarray."

The young Hyuuga heir patted his thigh and had Yugao put her feet in his lap. He slipped off her house slippers and began kneading the arches of her feet. "You and I both had a tremendous shock today. And you're ANBU, so naturally suspicious of everything. But Hisako is your grandmother and not a kunoichi either. Just how do you think she might have done anything to cause our situation?"

"She's sneakier than most ANBU." Yugao moaned, and closed her eyes as she savored her foot massage. "But you're right, of course. I'm looking for problems were there aren't any. Oh, purrr! Damn, I'm lucky to have you."

Neji grinned, finally at ease for the first time since the rug had been pulled out from under his feet. Yugao was his, and she was having his baby. Even if Hisako did have something to do with it, and she HAD been acting suspiciously, then he'd rather thank her than damn her for it.

o.O.o.O.o.O

As Hiashi headed upstairs, he mentally ran down everyone and anything that still needed to be tended. Hinata was with her husband. Yugao was with Neji. His heir's wedding was planned and ready for implementation as soon as Hisako became 'sick' tomorrow. Juroken was being settled into a guest house. The prisoner Madoka had been put under heavy guard. And Hanabi was ….

Hiashi stopped cold. Hanabi had left with Katashi. It was a shock to realize that there was another person to care about now, but beyond that, he'd allowed the boy to leave with …Hanabi. How had a man with more than superior eyesight overlook such a thing? He mentally apologized to Anko for delaying their talk a few more moments.

"Lord Hiashi?" Aki asked as the Hyuuga leader came around the corner of the hallway as she was giving instructions to one of the maids. "Go now." She told the girl.

"Aki." He nodded politely as he headed toward Hanabi's room.

"Lord Hiashi?" Aki said questioningly, but did not step in his path. She'd helped raise the Hyuuga leader, but it was not in her nature to be quite that forward.

"Yes?" Hiashi stopped reluctantly. "Is there a problem?"

Aki lowered her eyes, more to keep her curiosity from showing, than from any hint of servitude. "There is a young boy with the Lady Hanabi …"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. I have not formally announced his presence yet, and will not do so until the time is right. But you should know he is my son, and I have accepted him fully as such."

Delight raced through the older woman's body. "Congratulations, Lord Hiashi. He will be a most welcome addition to the family."

Hiashi nodded and started back down the hallway toward his daughter's room.

"Er, Lord Hiashi?" Aki spoke up once more.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her again, wondering at her more hesitant tone.

Aki gave him a small smile. "As I was trying to explain when you gave me your wonderful news. The young lad with Lady Hanabi …"

"That's where I'm heading. I have not yet had the chance to speak at length with him." Hiashi nodded, once more ready to leave this conversation.

"Er, that is …" Aki stopped him once more. "The Lady Hanabi has requested a …bit of assistance and I've sent one of my maids for a stronger soap."

Hiashi closed his eyes as a feeling of impending doom fell over him like an ill cloud. "Soap? Aki? Do I want to know why?"

Aki shook her head and gave him her most gentle smile. "No, Lord Hiashi, you really don't."

He grunted to show he understood and then ignored the elderly servant's chuckles as he marched up to Hanabi's door. Not even bothering to knock, he entered. There he stood stunned, veins popping out around his eyes which had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his family's bloodline limit and everything to do with temper. "Hannnnaaaabi?"

The young girl squeaked and spun to face him, her hands going behind her back to hide the washcloth and lemons.

"Where's Katashi?" The irritated father just had to ask.

"Hai?" The young boy poked his head out from the bathroom, making Hiashi's eyes grow large at the same time that Hanabi squeezed hers shut.

A long moment passed before Hiashi could trust himself to speak. Finally though, he turned to look down at his still-as-a-statue daughter. "Care to explain to me why my son is now PINK????"

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hisako was going over her multitude of lists as she headed home. How delightful! A great-grandchild already? Yes, Neji was a good choice after all. He was smart, good looking, an heir, and very virile. Not to mention he wasn't used to her yet, so wouldn't be catching on to any of her little schemes yet. Oh, yes, he was perfect!

Still. How had Yugao gotten pregnant so quickly? Her sources had told her that it would take a few months for the contraceptive brew to completely work out of Yugao's system. Hisako hadn't expected this kind of news until just before spring. Ah well. You made do with what you got. She grinned happily.

And what she had was a great-grandchild! Hisako gave a little skip and a grin, then looking around, settled back down. It wouldn't do to be seen looking so chipper when she was supposed to catch a terminal disease tomorrow, now would it?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade was in a very foul mood. Shizune was staying wisely out of her sight as she waded through the mountains of paperwork that accompanied the title of Hokage. But instead of focusing on the daily tedium of paperwork, all she could think about was how she'd been had.

Shizune. Her friend, her helpmate, her student …her _betrayer_. And now here she was stuck paying for a huge cake and a boat load of flowers! Tsunade scowled so darkly that as she passed two diplomats from the Wind Country, that they made excuses to come back another day.

The Hyuuga's were getting their own personal baby-boom. And what did she get out of it besides a noticeably flatter wallet? A headache! That's what? With Yugao expecting, that meant a replacement sensei needed to be found and fast for her genin team. With Anko …down with the prolonged flu …that meant another ninja off the rolls for right now. And then there was the prospect of whom to place with Shino and Kiba while Hinata was out. The only good news was that Kankuro was going to become a Leaf ….oh, well. There was one question answered. Tsunade made a notation on a piece of parchment. One problem solved, only three million remaining. And Shizune wasn't here to smooth things over, because …Shizune had BETRAYED her!

Shibi hesitated at the Hokage's door, but pressed gamely forward.

The Hokage glared as someone entered her domain just when she needed a target. At the sight before her, though, her temper stilled a moment.

"Aburame-sama?" Tsunade asked slowly. "Why are you shoving the head of my obstetrics department into my office looking like a prisoner?"

"Notaka here has made my life very difficult, and done a great disservice to the Aburame clan." Shibi stated calmly in his most stoic manner.

One eyebrow rose in surprise as Tsunade gestured for the clan leader to continue.

"My son wishes to wed Temari of the Sand, and she has agreed. But she found out in Suna from their medics that she would be unable to have a child."

Tsunade's eyes popped open at that. Another wedding between the Leaf and Sand? How …well, "Are we gaining her or losing him? Wait. Unable to bear children? The council would never agree to such a wedding."

Shibi nodded. "As Temari concluded herself and broke off the relationship. But not before her medics sent to Konoha for advice. The Suna medical personnel sent a message to this …this …person and requested advice."

"Oh?" Tsunade turned questioning eyes onto Notaka. "And once you examined the girl, what did you find?"

Shibi frowned so harshly that Tsunade blinked. Wait. Had she ever seen a strong expression on the Aburame leader's face before? Somehow she didn't think so. "He did not deign to invite the girl for an examination. Simply told the medics in Suna there was nothing to be done."

Notaka cringed at the harsh tones. "I have already apologized profusely. I did not know the Suna medics were asking about someone to be married to a Leaf shinobi! I told you, Aburama-sama, that our hospital only deals with Leaf patients."

"He did not even look over the findings of the Suna medics." Shibi said, then crossed his arms to keep from attacking the helpless medic.

Tsunade sighed and wondered how this day could possibly get any worse. "Shibi, I'm sorry. The Konoha hospital IS only for Leaf residents. No, don't interrupt me please. However, a request such as this SHOULD have been passed along to me for consideration since Suna is our ally." Here she glared at her obstetrics head, who looked away blushing furiously. "And that rule should not apply to someone looking to wed a member of our own village. Why did the message not state that this was about a possible marriage between Sand and Leaf?"

Shibi sighed unhappily. "I would assume because neither the girl, nor my son had approached me about a marriage yet. She turned down the marriage because of this news, but had not spoken with her brother about it either."

Tsunade groaned. "So. A farce all the way around is it?"

"I would be happy to examine the girl at her earliest convenience." Notaka said somberly. "But if I recall the letter correctly, from what the Suna medics wrote, there really isn't anything to be done for the girl."

Shibi frowned, deeply disturbed by all of this.

Tsunade shook her head. "We'll examine Temari together. See what we find out. It would be a shame if such a marriage couldn't be arranged. Politically it ties us even closer to Suna and strengthens the Leaf village. Still, if it turns out she is barren, then …"

"She will still marry my son." Shibi said quietly, having reached his decision just in that moment alone. "The council will have to accept either of my two younger sons as Shino's heir or recognize one of my grandsons."

The Hokage caught her breath. This was not a threat. This was a statement of fact. Aburame Shibi meant every word. "Why?"

Shibi shook his head and shrugged. "Because I don't want Shino to defect to Suna and strain our relationship with the Sand village. You haven't seen him this past year since Temari tried to break it off with him. I have, I had to live through it."

"He's your mirror image then?" Tsunade asked, even though she already knew the answer. "You know what you would do, so you know what he would do, is that it?"

Shibi nodded, then shook his head. "We're not exactly alike. He's far more stubborn than I."

Tsunade shuddered at the thought. She prayed they'd find out that the Suna medics were wrong, but …her luck had been nothing but bad lately. So. How to make the council accept a barren marriage for the Aburame heir?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko woke with a start and took a deep breath. Finally she relaxed as she recognized the person stalking around the darkening room. "Trout?"

Hiashi stopped where he was, his robe half off when he spun to see her laid out on his bed. He'd been in such a bemused stated that he'd not even noticed a stranger in his room. No, not a stranger. He stilled as he watched her. When had Mitarashi Anko become such a fixture in his life that it seemed _normal_ for her to be in his room? In his bed?

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hiashi sat down on the bed beside her. "I meant to come up and check on you earlier, but …"

"Getting Neji married off honorably is important. Did you all come up with something plausible?" Anko asked, then winced as she heard herself. What a wifely thing to say.

"What's wrong?" Hiashi looked at her in concern as she winced.

Anko shrugged and pulled him down next to her, laying her head on his chest. "This flu is kicking my ass, trout. I sounded like a normal person just now. If anyone hears me, my reputation will be torn to shreds. I think I'm going soft."

Hiashi held his breath a moment, then sighed deeply. His arms tightened around her. "How many ninja will it take?"

"For what?" She yawned and snuggled a bit closer.

"At our wedding." He said bravely. "How many ninja do I have to hire to hold kunai's at your back to make you marry me?"

Anko planted one hand in the middle of his chest and pressed down as her head came up. Her dark eyes glared menacingly down at his pale gaze. "Make me? MAKE ME? Fuck you, trout."

He chuckled, trying to deflect some of her anger. "Fuck you? Anytime, any place. Wait. No, knowing you you'll make me prove it somewhere public. I'll name the place and time."

The spiky-haired woman tried to stay mad, but could feel the edges of her mouth twitching up as a husky laugh actually escaped her. "You're brave for a fish, I'll give you that."

"My son is pink."

Anko blinked, then blinked again. Still at a loss, she blinked again. "Hanabi?" She guessed finally.

Hiashi pursed his lips. "This non-courtship thing is going a bit far now."

"Fun to watch though, isn't it?" Anko mused and lowered herself down so that she could lay her head back on his chest.

"I can't image my life without you."

Anko stopped breathing and tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Because of the flu bug?" The baby. The baby she couldn't admit was growing within her.

Hiashi shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't want you to leave even before I knew about the flu."

"So, you're confessing?" She teased, trying to make light of the moment. "A bit old for that aren't we?"

"No. It's not a confession."

Anko sighed. "Sounded like one to me." She teased openly, even batting her eyelashes as she mocked him.

Hiashi looked down at her upturned face, his eyes somber and calm. "Listen more carefully then. That wasn't a confession, it was a marriage proposal."

Anko's eyes widened as she stiffened, her hand slapping quickly over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!" With that she jumped up in a mad scramble to reach the bathroom in time.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro slipped into the dining room, but found it empty. Well, not empty. Servants were setting up for dinner, but the food wasn't out yet.

Masa looked over at the young man and inwardly grinned. "Need something, Master Kankuro?"

The puppeteer fell back on his most comfortable expression, a sneer. He wasn't used to living like this. Sure they had servants in Suna, but they weren't nearly as formal as these in the Hyuuga residence. "Kankuro, just plain Kankuro will do."

Masa nodded, his inner smile growing. He and the rest of the servants had held their reservations on the suitability of this match. Especially after that disastrous wedding night of theirs. But Hinata was home, possibly expecting, and NOT stammering. She was smiling and happy and the servants were already half in love with her husband for such a small miracle. "Of course, Master Kankuro." He intoned lightly. They might like the large young man, but there was no need to let him KNOW that. Not yet anyway.

Sighing, the puppeteer gave up. "Never mind. Just, can I request a tray for Hinata?"

Instantly, Masa snapped to attention. "Of course! Is she not coming down for dinner then? I hope she's well?" He asked, blatantly digging for information.

"She says she's fine." Kankuro scowled, dashing Masa's hopes. "But, I think she needs to rest and thought a private tray for two would be good."

Masa hid his grimace. Was this a tray for a romantic evening, or to celebrate news? He shot a glance at the door as Aki bustled into the room, his eyes gave away his need for assistance. "Ah, Aki. Young Master Kankuro here would like to request a tray for two for he and Hinata this evening."

"Is she feeling well?" Aki asked, but got the same response as Masa had. But Aki was older and wiser. "Would you like some flowers on the tray, something romantic to feed each other? Perhaps a good wine or sake? We have several that you might enjoy."

Masa smiled benignly, bowing inwardly to the master of intrigue as Kankuro shook his head at the housekeeper's suggestions. "No, nothing with alcohol. Something light, something healthy. I don't know, I don't know what's good for …"

"For a woman in a delicate position?" Aki said, holding her breath until Kankuro nodded at her, relieved she understood his need. The housekeeper thought it over, or at least pretended to do so. "If the Lady Hinata is feeling well, then might I suggest she come down to dinner then? We're having hijiki which will soothe her stomach and is quite healthy."

Kankuro frowned, uneasy. "But shouldn't she rest?"

Aki's heart melted at the open concern on the shinobi's face. "No, as long as she feels well it would be better for her to get around. There will be plenty of time to rest, I assure you."

The puppeteer looked unsure, but nodded anyway. "If you say so." Then he sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair.

Aki and Masa shot each other amused glances while the young man looked away. It was true! There was going to be a new baby in the house! On top of that young Katashi joining the family, there was going to be some celebrating in this house to say the least!

Neji walked into the room just then and smiled at Kankuro, clapping him on the back in an almost friendly manner. "Hinata alright?"

Kankuro nodded and sighed. "I'm clueless about this stuff."

"Me too." Neji grinned and then looked over at Aki. "Yugao is staying for dinner, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Aki smiled warmly at the thought of Neji's betrothed. "That is not a problem, young master. We're having hijiki this evening though, I hope she'll like such a simple dish."

Neji nodded. "I'm sure she'll like it."

"They said it was good for women who are expecting." Kankuro told the other shinobi. "By the way, did you get the wedding date all worked out?"

"Next week." Neji grimaced slightly, then both men stopped as they heard the sound of a spoon hitting the floor.

Aki apologized profusely and sent a girl for a fresh serving spoon before excusing herself. Masa stayed a moment, then he too left for the kitchens.

When he got there, he looked over at Aki in question. "What's wrong? The news is good. Lady Hinata is definitely having a child!"

Emi clapped her hands and all the other servants started laughing and smiling.

Aki shook her head and motioned Emi and Masa closer. "Master Neji's wedding is going to be _**next week**_!"

Emi sucked in a breath and sighed. Then she went and cut a generous portion of pie and handed it to Masa. "I heard that Lord Hiashi spoke at length to Iwao today. Go bribe him with his favorite pie and find out what is up."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade sat quietly in the heated water, going over and over the events of the day. What it all boiled down to, though, was …how to get back at Shizune?

Groaning, she sank down into her bath. And how to get Shizune back in her office to keep her from having to face another day like today without her? So. How to get even with her assistant, without _losing_ her assistant?

And what to do about Temari? And what about Yugao's ….oh. Oh. It was perfect. It was so perfect it defied all laws of perfection. Tsunade cackled evilly. Two problems? One solution. Oh crap, no she couldn't make her assistant take on Yugao's genin team! Bad. Bad idea. Then Shizune would not be around to help with the paperwork at all! Bad idea all the way around. But …oh, wait. There …was … _Ibiki_, right?

o.O.o.O.o.O

Masa looked a bit worse for wear when he slipped back into the kitchen after supper was over.

Emi and Aki supervised the clean-up, but everyone knew their jobs so the two women had time to chat. They looked up at Masa and immediately escorted him to a seat and a bracing cup of tea.

"Iwao is well?" Emi asked, prodding Masa lightly in the back when the man didn't immediately tell them what he'd learned.

Masa looked up with wide eyes. "Iwao is looking to hire some more men. Seems he's going to be extremely busy."

"Busy with what, tell us!" Aki said, prodding him not quite as gently as Emi had.

"Well. They're building a house for the Lady Hinata and her husband. Seems that Lord Hiashi has put a rush on it, with an emphasis on the nursery."

"We already know she's expecting! Man, get on with it!" Emi hissed.

Masa shook his head at the women, getting a gleam in his eye as he watched them for their reactions. "Lord Hiashi has ordered three cradles. He wants them designed by the best and with no expense spared."

Aki's legs gave out beneath her. "Three? Triplets? Poor Lady Hinata."

Emi smiled genially. "Three new ones. How perfectly wonderful."

Masa grinned and told them the rest. "The room Lady Anko is currently in? Is to be made into a nursery."

Aki glared at the other servant. "What else. I know that look. You know more than you're telling."

Masa smiled at them, pausing dramatically before making his announcement. "Lady Hinata isn't carrying triplets."

Emi stopped breathing and her eyes widened in appreciation. "And Master Neji's wedding has been moved up? Ah, that naughty couple! How disgraceful!" The joy in her voice dispelled any disparagement in her words.

Aki's smile gentled. "Just think. Neji's father was a twin. Three little ones!"

Masa's smile grew even bigger. "Yugao's not carrying twins, and neither is Hinata."

Emi frowned, puzzled. She shot a look to Aki who shrugged back at her.

"You've overlooked the obvious." Masa crowed, then quieted his voice so the others couldn't overhear. "If the Lady Anko's room is to be turned into a nursery. Then where is the Lady sleeping?"

Aki's tea cup rattled and she carefully put it down before she spilled anything. "Oh my."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko sighed and leaned her back against Hiashi's chest. "This is a romantic setting." She said with a sarcastic edge.

The Hyuuga clan leader chuckled and held out a damp cloth for her as they sat on the bathroom floor. "You've missed lunch and dinner, yet you're this sick?"

"Sick, but hungry. I'm starving and nothing sounds good." Anko elbowed him and was rewarded with a hurt grunt. "Laugh at your own peril, belly-crawling snail."

Hiashi sighed. "So, I've lost fish status, eh?"

The spiky-haired woman leaned against him, soaking in his warmth and support. "A minor set back, I'm sure." She sighed miserably. "I look and smell awful. Want to take back your confession?"

"No." Hiashi said, not even hesitating. "And I didn't confess, I proposed. I'm not a schoolboy."

"If I said yes, you'd be stuck with me forever." Anko warned him.

Hiashi grinned and kissed her ear loudly. "I have a pink son that I didn't know about and a daughter in the strangest non-courtship known to existence. I found out that I've got a son, a new child on the way all on the same day I found out I'm going to be a grandfather. Being stuck with you just doesn't faze me right now."

Anko groaned and reluctantly sat up, pulling away from him. "I can't think clearly. I need to go back to my room and clean up. Think."

Her room? "Oh, about that …" Hiashi grimaced as her gaze sharpened on his.

"What did you do? Snail?"

"I'm having your things moved into this room. And I'm having the room you've been using turned into a nursery suite. Think of it. Three babies." He smiled, hoping she'd not get too angry with him.

"Two babies. I only have the flu, remember?" She said, an obvious threat in her eyes and hard smile. "So. I'm sleeping in your room from now on."

Hiashi nodded carefully.

"Then, snail, just where are you sleeping?" She purred dangerously.

The Hyuuga clan leader smiled. "Where ever you tell me to sleep."

"In the ditch outside Konoha." She told him bluntly.

Hiashi simply smiled at her. "Can I take a blanket at least?" Thinking more along the lines of the futon in his study.

Anko groaned. "Soft. Damn flu bug is making me soft." She paused and grabbed his hand. "You better not be proposing just because of this flu!"

Hiashi bent down and put his eyes up next to hers, then held her so she couldn't pull back. "I proposed because I think I love you."

Anko blinked hard, her eyes suddenly stinging. "You can have two blankets and a pillow. It's got to be cold in that ditch."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki crawled into bed with a groan. What a long damned day. He ached from head to foot. Who would have thought that servant's work would cause him more problems than a long day training in the field?

Pain enveloped his left foot almost immediately and he groaned. "I hate that girl!" He groused as he threw back the covers of his bed. "Now. I know you weren't in here when I came in. And from her chakra signature she's not even 100 feet from this room. So how the hell did you get here?"

The king crab waved it's pincers at him, but didn't answer. It did, however, try to snap at his toe again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko sighed, unable to sleep. She'd slept so much during the day, she couldn't rest now. She sighed again and turned to her side. Hiashi murmured in his sleep, but then his breathing eased out back into full slumber.

"How the hell can you love me?" She whispered, her heart aching.

o.O.o.O.o.O


	59. Family Ties

Hinata's voice called out to him in her desperation. But though he recognized the hallways of his home in Suna, Kankuro could not find the right room. Her voice continued to rise in crescendos of pain, increasing his sense of panic. But every room he walked into was the wrong room.

One room held his father looking cross and angry and Kankuro backed away slowly, even though he knew the man was quite dead. Knowing it was a dream didn't help. Another room held his brother staring at him with cold murder in his bloodshot eyes, the body of their sister at his feet. Temari's blood soaked hair looked as red as Gaara's. Kankuro watched in horror as sand streamed out of his brother's gourd and directly toward him. He slammed the door shut and the sand stopped. Stomach churning, he wanted to flee, but couldn't with Hinata's voice still pulling at him. She was in pain, and cursing. Him.

Kankuro felt like he couldn't breathe as he tried door after door, but none proved right. No matter which way he turned he ended up in the wrong corridor. Somehow he could not quite reach his room, where he knew Hinata to be waiting for him. Cursing him.

Finally, he saw the right door ahead of him and his heart beat faster and faster as he threw open the door. Strangely Hinata's voice still screamed, yet she herself was dead on their bed. His mother, though he couldn't see her face clearly he knew it to be she, stood over his dead wife. "This is all your fault." She said in accusation.

Startled, shocked, horrified, Kankuro tried to sit up as he woke. But that only brought a murmur of protest from his still sleeping wife. His _pregnant_ sleeping wife, the puppet user amended to himself. Asleep on top of him, something he normally enjoyed.

Shaky, feeling ill, Kankuro carefully slid Hinata to one side so he could look down at her face. Relief warred with worry as he watched her face scrunch up with the loss of his heat. Kankuro pulled the thick comforter over her as her face evened out again into deep sleep. He found comfort in watching her breathe. Just breathe.

Here, now, in the dark …Kankuro wondered at how long it had taken him to realize how much he loved this woman. And how much he stood to lose if anything happened to her. It was a sobering thought.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji sat in the library, alone. Brooding.

What a turn his life had suddenly taken suddenly. Oh, assassination attempts were nothing. He'd been an assassin before, when called upon. Though pure assassination missions were not his specialty.

The current Hyuuga heir leaned his head back on his seat, his fingers playing with the fine leather. His seat? It was still Hiashi's chair, and even when the man retired, Neji doubted he'd give up his favorite seat in the library. Actually, Neji had thought to go to the study and sit behind the large desk, to try that chair. The chair that _would _come to him in two years. But it had felt wrong somehow, to usurp that position just yet. So, here he was. In the library. In the middle of the night. Alone and brooding.

A slight sound at the edges of his consciousness had him activate his Byakugan. Relaxing as he recognized Kankuro heading down the stairs, Neji made a slight cough. He then smiled as the puppeteer froze, listening intently.

Kankuro searched the area with more than his eyes, then relaxed as he recognized Neji's chakra signature. He followed that small trace of energy to the library door and slipped inside. "I thought I was the only night owl up tonight." He muttered.

Neji took in the puppeteer's still haunted expression. "Having trouble sleeping?" He guessed.

"You too?" Kankuro sneered, taking in Neji's unusually rumpled appearance. "I was looking for something to drink."

"Third cabinet over." Neji indicated with his head, then sighed. "Bring two cups."

Kankuro grunted and walked over to the cabinet. It was dim in the room with only one lamp lit. "Brooding?" He asked as he reached into the cabinet blindly to pull out a bottle, grabbing two cups he returned to sit down next to Neji.

"Couldn't sleep." Neji admitted reluctantly. Though he and Kankuro had come to some sort of truce, they weren't exactly chummy. "You?"

"Slept too well." Kankuro grumbled, still feeling out-of-sorts.

"Bad dreams?" Neji mocked lightly as he opened the sake and began pouring it out for the two of them.

Kankuro sighed, not wanting to appear weak, but also not wanting to bother with a lie. "I dreamed Hinata died in childbirth."

Neji winced and gulped down his drink, making his eyes burn a bit. "What did you grab?" He asked, coughing as he reached for the bottle.

The puppeteer shrugged and picked up his own cup. "I don't know, but something's wrong. This sake is yellow."

"Koshu." Neji smiled. "You grabbed the aged sake."

Kankuro frowned, sniffing at the cup tentatively. "Sake doesn't age."

Neji grinned and poured another cup. "Mostly no, but this is a special kind. They age it and it's supposed to taste honeyed."

The puppeteer sipped the cup, then rolled the liquid around his tongue a moment. He smiled and sat back in his chair. "The bottle is already opened."

Neji nodded, giving an answering smile of his own. "Yep. Can't put it back now."

"Nope." Kankuro sighed and took a big drink, savoring the different flavor. After a few moments of relaxed quiet, he sighed. "My mother died giving birth."

"Mine died of a wasting disease." Neji sighed, pushing his hair behind his ears. "And your mother was murdered, from what I hear." Referring obliquely to the Fourth Kazekage and his sacrifice of his wife to fuse Gaara with the sand demon.

The puppeteer nodded. "I can't remember her face. But I still remember the screaming." He shuddered lightly at the bad memories.

Wincing, Neji poured the other man another drink. "Just remember, we have Lady Tsunade and she's the simply the best medical ninja there is. Hinata could not be in safer hands."

Kankuro nodded, taking another drink. He was starting to feel relaxed finally. Companionable. But he wasn't done worrying. "She likes being a kunoichi. Despite her shyness, she's capable and strong."

Neji raised his cup to his cousin's husband in a silent salute. They both drank. Neji poured another round for them, feeling quite relaxed himself all of a sudden. "You say that like you don't approve. Your own sister is a kunoichi, man."

The puppeteer nodded, shaking off the image of blood turning his sister's hair red. "I know. I've never had a problem with women being ninja before." He shot Neji a sideways glance. "Tell me I'm being foolish."

"You're being foolish." Neji told him, deadpan. Then he sighed. "I worry about her too. She is strong, but she's also …"

"Sweet." Kankuro sighed, slumping into his chair. "When we fought out in the mountains, I …I'm lucky Temari was there. I was blind to my own fight in my need to go and check on Hinata." He took a long drink and then poured another. "I guess that's why married couples don't go on missions together, huh?"

Neji watched with interest as the big thug actually blushed. "You've got a problem."

Kankuro nodded. "She's grounded from missions while pregnant. But keeping her pregnant all the time would only hurt her health. And I don't want to tell her how I feel, because, well …"

"It would hurt her feelings." Neji grimaced. "After those chuunin exams where we all first met? Well, I was impressed with her struggling on to become better, stronger. But after that, every time she went on a mission, it hurt."

Kankuro frowned over at the long haired man beside him. "You tried to kill her, back then."

"Back then? You tried to kill us all." Neji snapped back, then grimaced. "We need to get beyond this. We're actually in the same family now."

The puppet user nodded and poured out the last of the bottle for them both. "We're empty."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari awoke to someone entering the apartment. A moment of confusion, then recognition hit her. She waited as the intruder made his way through the apartment toward her bedroom.

She lifted the covers of her bed as a shadow slid through the room. A rustle of clothing and then Shino slipped into the bed beside her. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his heartbeat settling down. "What's wrong?" She whispered hoarsely.

In the darkness, Shino frowned. Her voice hadn't sounded right at all. He reached over and turned on a bedside lamp, making her shield her eyes and blink in protest.

Temari turned her head from him, but Shino would not be denied. One hand cupped her cheek and pulled her face around toward his. "You've been crying." He said, almost accusingly.

"I never cry." She said mulishly, and quite untruthfully.

Shino trailed his fingers softly down her cheek, following the path of dried up tears. "Liar." He said quietly, then leaned in to kiss close both her eyes. She sighed against him as a fresh tear formed in the corner of one eye. "What's the matter? And why are you here? I went to the Hyuuga residence and was contemplating trying to sneak in. Not an easy task I assure you."

Temari hurumphed and tightened her hold on him as he held her against his strong body.

"I couldn't exactly ask for you, or where you're guest room was, not at this time of night. So, I sent my bugs to search for your chakra. Imagine my surprise to find out you weren't there." He chided gently, his hands running over her back possessively in a warm caress. "So, did they kick you out of the family?" His tone was light, but his meaning was serious.

"Why would they do that?" She asked, then sighed. "No. After leaving you, I headed there. Talked with Kankuro, avoided Gaara. I'm not ready to tell him yet. Let's just see what the medics here have to say first."

Shino sighed and pulled back far enough to give her a small shake. "Talk to your brother, because no matter what the medics come up with, we're still getting married."

"Hinata's pregnant." She said, her voice breaking slightly over the last word.

The bug ninja sighed and closed his eyes. Understanding both her tears and her absence from the Hyuuga compound all at once. "So, you're using the guest apartments? I never thought you a coward."

"I never thought I could hate my brother. Well, okay, maybe hate is a bit strong." Temari sighed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm ashamed at how angry I felt. I wanted to find you or kill someone." She choked on her laughter and swiped at fresh tears. "It was late, so I wondered if Anko was around. She'd be good to spar with or to help me kill something."

"And?" Shino asked, as the blond in his arms fell silent.

"Kankuro told me she was 'resting'. He tried to hide it, because he saw how upset I looked." She sighed. "It took some arm twisting, but … Anko and Yugao both are pregnant too. Hiashi and Neji."

"Hiashi and Anko?" Shino whistled, completely stunned. "Damn fertile Hyuugas." He whispered, making her chuckle through her misery. "Can you imagine what their child will be like? At least Katashi will have a younger sibling."

Temari reached out and played with his hair a moment, twirling it in her fingers. "Can we move to Suna for the next …say …eighteen years or so?"

"Yes." Came the simple response.

"Idiot." She teased, though her tone betrayed her smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, pulling away to look into her face once more. Then groaning as he saw her miserable expression. "Princess …"

Temari sighed, "I'm not much of a …."

"Don't even finish that remark." Shino told her, turning stern in a heartbeat. "Don't you even bother. You are everything I want or need. Children would be fine, but are not necessary. Princess, you are as necessary to me as breathing."

Temari looked up at him in soft wonder, tracing the lines of his features with a soft touch. "I love you."

Shino gave her a groan and then leaned down for a hot, thorough kiss. Blood pressure rose, and another part of his anatomy nudged her insistently in the thigh. Her hands gave him a shove and the bug-ninja settled on his back as the blond sat up astride his hips, grinning down at him.

There was no fumbling around, there was only pleasure as she positioned herself above him, leaning her weight on her hands. His silver eyes blinked happily at the bounty before him and his neck extended upward so his lips could capture one luscious peak.

As his mouth closed over her nipple, Temari purred and reached between them to guide his erection to her entrance. They both groaned as she slid down an inch, she moved back up until he almost left her body, then pushed down with more force. This time she took about two inches of him. Before she could move, Shino grabbed her hips and simultaneously thrust upwards as he pulled her down toward him.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as pleasure swamped her. Deep within her body his cock pulsed with life. Blind to all but him now, she began to rise and fall in a rhythm older than recorded time. With each down thrust of her body, his hips pistoned up to meet her. The rhythm picked up speed as desire turned into a molten agony of utter need.

Finally, with a loud squeal, Temari fell over the edge as her body spasmed tightly around his aching cock. Shino grunted loudly and thrust twice more before the contractions in her walls sent him tumbling over the edge himself.

Slowly, the fog of bliss lifted for Temari as she found her self lying on her side with no idea how she got there. But it was alright, as Shino was currently wrapped around her, stroking her body in a highly possessive manner. She sighed and turned to give him a sappy smile, only to find him looking completely seriously at her.

"What?" Temari asked, her breath hitching a bit.

Shino kissed her ear and sighed. "No matter what the medics find, I love you. And you're my princess. I know you don't care for that endearment, but I can't help it."

Temari vaguely recalled her protestations to that nickname when Kankuro had tried to use it on Hinata. Hinata. Somehow, while lying here in Shino's embrace, the pain of jealousy wasn't as bad. "Which would be better, a niece or nephew?"

Hearing her voice free of most her pain, made him relax a bit. He shrugged. "As long as the child is healthy, it doesn't matter."

A healthy child. Something _she_ couldn't give him. Temari doubted that Tsunade would tell her anything different from Suna's medics, and she refused to get her hopes up for nothing.

"You don't mind me calling you princess?" He asked, before giving a bone cracking yawn.

She stroked his hand as it rested over her heart. "I didn't think I liked it, but when you say it …it doesn't sound so bad."

Shino grinned at the back of her head and pulled her even tighter into his embrace. "My princess."

At his words, something eased inside of her heart and all her pain began to melt away. Warmed by his love, she fell into a dreamless, restful slumber.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara was puzzled. Not about being awake while the rest of the world slept, that was commonplace for him. Even without the sand demon, he didn't sleep long. Habits of a lifetime. He'd spent most of the day going over paperwork a messenger had brought from Suna for him. After that, he'd looked forward to talking with his siblings.

But …Kankuro had retired early and eaten with Hinata, privately in their room. And the servants had informed him that the Lady Temari had not elected to stay there tonight. "Not elected?" He mused to himself as he walked along the extensive Hyuuga grounds. "What the fuck?"

He needed to get back to Suna. He was the Kazekage after all. But at the same time he wasn't leaving until he spoke with both of his siblings. At length. He respected his sister's privacy, but he needed to know what was hurting her so much.

The red-head was heading back to his guest room when his senses informed him that his brother's chakra signature was nearby. In Hiashi's library as a matter of fact. And he wasn't alone. But why were Neji and Kankuro still up at this early hour?

Gaara peeked into the room and nearly fell on his face in shock. There were three empty bottles on the floor and both his brother and the Hyuuga heir were drunker than celebrants at New Years. Currently the two had slid out of their respective chairs and where splayed on the rug, although their cups were still upright. Stupid grins were on their faces as they both turned to look at him.

Gaara blinked and grimaced. "What is going on with you two?"

"Congratulate us!" Neji smiled, holding up his cup. "We're going to be parents."

Inside his chest, Gaara's heart rate sped up. Children? Wow. Still, he couldn't help himself as he crossed his arms and with a deadpan expression said, "Kankuro, does your wife know you got Neji pregnant?"

Too drunk to see the humorous jab, Kankuro frowned over at Neji and then sloppily shook his head. "No, not Neji. Hinata. Hinata's pregnant. I didn't touch Neji."

"Damn right he didn't." Neji said, his smile not even slipping.

"So, when are you due?" Gaara blandly asked the drunk Hyuuga.

Neji grinned. "About eight months. But shhhh ….we're not telling anyone outside of family. The baby will be born a tad 'early' is all."

Gaara sighed, realizing that the two were too drunk to get riled up by some teasing. Then he stopped a moment, caught by the words. "I'm family?" He asked. If only family were to know, and they told him, then that made him ….

"Yep!" Neji wagged his finger at the red-head. "Your brother is my cousin now, and his kid will be cousins with my kid. Family." He shrugged as if to say that Gaara should have seen the obvious for himself.

The red-head sighed and walked over to pick up one of the sake bottles. He frowned as he glanced at the label. "Koshu?" He read, then looked closer. "Expensive koshu at that."

"It's Hiashi's." Kankuro pointed out helpfully and handed his brother his cup. "Try it. It's good."

"No thank you." Gaara sighed. "Besides, it's empty."

"I think there's one more bottle in the cabinet." Kankuro drunkenly pointed toward one wall that had no cabinets. Neji reached out and nudged the puppeteer's arm until he was pointing at the other wall. Then both of them grinned up at Gaara hopefully.

"We're having trouble getting up, get it for us." Neji asked, his pale eyes wide and cloudy with drink.

"So, you're both going to be fathers?" Gaara asked, feeling strange as Kankuro nodded at him. His brother was going to have a child. The Kazekage sank down into a chair with a sigh. Kankuro as a dad? Wow.

"Be careful!" His brother spoke up, pointing at the chair Gaara had chosen. "I think it's broken."

Gaara shifted his weight a bit, but nothing happened. No wobble, no weakness in construction. He blinked down at his brother questioningly.

Neji hiccupped. "It's true, it kept moving and threw your brother to the floor. Mine was broken too." He informed the Kazekage with all seriousness.

"Right." Gaara sighed and settled back into the chair. "More like you two got too drunk to sit upright anymore."

Neji clapped Kankuro on the back. "Did I tell you? Your brother is looking to be even MORE family."

"Yah, yah." The puppeteer nodded as he tried to pick up a bottle to see if it was empty. Only his hand was at least two inches from the bottle as he grasped at air.

"I had no idea that koshu was this potent." Gaara said dryly.

Kankuro coughed and looked over at Gaara. "Are you really courting the firecracker?"

The red-head sighed wearily. "Yes and no. Not yet, she's too young. But in the future? Maybe."

"She's got a crush a mile wide on Kiba." Kankuro told him, finally managing to get a hold of the bottle, only to find it empty. "At least he's safely betrothed already."

Gaara nodded, he'd suspected that. "She's young, feelings change. And his betrothal was nullified."

"Shit." Was Kankuro's pity response. "Kiba didn't know that, at least I don't think he was lying about it."

Neji shook his head and nearly fell over doing it. "No, it happened while you were all on your mission."

"Temari isn't here." Gaara said, though it was really a question.

Kankuro sobered enough to look up owlishly at his younger brother. "No, and I hate it. She's really hurting."

"Tell me who." Gaara said bluntly, a world of murderous intent in his voice. But to his surprise, Kankuro only waved his hands around in denial.

"Not like that." The puppeteer told him. "Because of Hinata."

Neji looked surprised at this, although his shock didn't match Gaara's. "Hinata? Hinata hurt Temari? What happened? It must be a mistake." Gaara nodded in agreement, not seeing how Hinata could have hurt Temari. The two girls had seemed friendly enough with each other, in fact, he was quite sure his sister liked Hinata now.

"No, Hinata's pregnant." Kankuro said, then sighed. "I'm going to be someone's father. That's not right, is it? A father ..."

Gaara lightly rapped his brother on the head. "Stop that, don't change subjects. Why is Temari hurt?"

"I told you. Hinata's pregnant. And Anko and Yugao." Kankuro winced at how she'd made him tell her all the news. And at how much pain he'd seen in her eyes. "I would have gone after her, but I think I'd only have made it worse. She just needs to let it all sink in, she'll come around."

If his brother had sported a second head it would have surprised Gaara less than this piece of information. "Temari is upset because you and Hinata are having a baby? That makes no sense."

Neji nodded, pulling up enough to lean against the back of his chair. "The floor is moving. I think it's broken too."

The sand brothers ignored him as Kankuro shook his head. "Temari should tell you, not me."

"Don't make me hurt you." Gaara bluffed coldly.

Kankuro didn't buy it, but capitulated anyway. "Tsk. Temari fell in love and wanted to get married. She had a …" He shot his glance over at Neji, and stopped in time to keep her miscarriage a secret. Barely. "She found out she can't have children, so she broke it off. He was mad, but they made up and are getting married. Still, it hurts that Hinata's pregnant and she can't have kids."

Gaara stared at his brother in shock. Of everything he'd considered, this had not been on his list. Then he groaned as he thought back to all the times she'd turned down marriage proposals and how upset she'd looked when he'd told her of the offers. He'd put it down to not wanting to marry because of politics, not because she couldn't have children. "Why didn't she tell me?" He whined a bit.

Kankuro shrugged. "She didn't tell me either. Not until she told _him_ why she broke it off. And boy was he mad. He really loves her, you know."

Gaara shook his head. "But Shikamaru wasn't on that mission."

Here the puppeteer grinned. "Not Shikamaru."

"Kiba?" Neji guessed, shocked to his toes. "Hanabi won't be happy about that."

"Nope, not Kiba either." Kankuro grinned and raised his cup to his mouth, only to look disappointed to remember it was empty.

Feeling oddly, Gaara got up and got a fresh bottle. And a third cup. "That only leaves the Aburame."

"Yep." Kankuro said, grinning happily as his brother returned to fill their cups, and his own.

"Well." Neji said, accepting another cup with pleasure. "The Aburame's are a fine family."

Gaara nodded as he took his first drink. Temari and Shino? He drained his cup at the thought of returning to Suna without either members of his remaining family. "Damn."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hey! Hope you liked! As always, reviews are highly appreciated!**


	60. Pickled Herring Eggs

Early the next morning, Ibiki was heading downstairs when he heard his name called. Looking over to his side, he saw Hyuuga Hiashi standing next to the doors of his library. The ANBU division leader changed directions to meet with the clan leader as the man was currently gesturing to him, his face hidden from view as Hiashi was peering into his library.

Ibiki's eyes widened when Hiashi turned and there was a look of both disgust and amusement on the man's face. The ANBU shinobi stepped closer and looked inside, blinking at what he saw there.

"Why is Neji asleep on top of Kankuro?" Ibiki finally asked.

Hiashi shrugged. "I thought it more telling that the Kazekage of Suna is currently building a sand castle in my library."

Gaara looked up at them and waved, then turned to stare intently at his miniature work of art.

Ibiki leaned closer to the Hyuuga and whispered. "Are those little sand people fighting?"

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "You missed the charge of the sand army that breached the castle wall. They're drunk."

"No they're not." Gaara said coolly, pointing at his sand army. "They're fighting."

"They're _beyond_ drunk." Ibiki noted in a whisper as Kankuro let out a snort and tried to roll over, but Neji's weight prevented the move.

"Hinata, you're heavy." The puppeteer mumbled in his stupor.

Hiashi sighed in relief. "Well, that's one question partially answered. I feel better, how about you? But why is Neji on top of him?"

Gaara sighed and blinked owlishly up at them. "Because the floor was broken and kept throwing Neji around." He said, as if that made perfect sense.

Ibiki nodded absently as he put down the bucket he'd been carrying and entered the library to pick up a discarded bottle. "Koshu?" He sniffed it. "There's only four empty bottles here, they should not be this far gone."

There was no answer from the Hyuuga leader though, Ibiki turned and saw that Hiashi was staring intently at the bucket beside the door. He looked up at the ANBU ninja with an obvious question in his pale eyes.

"Blue King Crab." Ibiki winced. "Found it in my room last night. Didn't want it to die and spoil in my room, and when I opened my door …there was a bucket of sea water sitting right there waiting for me."

Hiashi coughed, unable to answer for a moment as a million possible scenarios ran through his mind. "How fortuitous." He finally managed. "Blue king crab did you say? They have those extra strong pincers on the right side."

"I know." Ibiki said drolly, remembering how strong that right pincer could be. And how sore his toe was this morning.

"Good eating though." Hiashi managed not to laugh, though barely.

Ibiki nodded with a wicked grin. "I was thinking breakfast, care to join me? If the servants think it's for you I might get it cooked properly."

This time it was Hiashi who winced. "I apologize for the poor reception from my servants. I will only say that they are terribly fond of Neji." He knew, and had done nothing about, his servant's attitude toward the man who had personally tortured Neji. Good reasons or not, they hadn't yet forgiven the man.

Ibiki actually smiled. "I found that out the hard way."

"Hanabi too." Hiashi said, not managing to hide his smile this time.

"Found that out too." Was the droll response from the torture master. "I've been thinking about asking her if she is interested in ANBU training."

Hiashi thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Maybe. If she can curb her emotions a bit better. She's young yet."

Ibiki nodded and then something caught his eye. "Look, I think the sand army is about to overrun the castle. No. Wait. I spoke too soon. Is that a dragon?"

Gaara nodded as a huge sand dragon landed on the sandcastle and began to tear everything apart with vicious glee.

Hiashi felt a bit sorry for the sand army as its main general was engulfed in sand flames from the dragon's mouth. "Be kind to dragons, for thou art crunchy when roasted and taste good with plum sauce." He quoted, though at this moment he could not recall where he'd seen the quote.

"Emptied only four bottles of koshu? Lightweights." Ibiki snorted derisively.

"Don't be so hard on them." Hiashi sighed, his voice hardening. "These were special fortified bottles that I'd procured for New Years. They were _meant_ as gifts for some of the noble lords."

"Fortified?" Ibiki asked with a sudden worry. "ANBU keeps some bottles laced with pain killers, narcotics actually. Medicinal purposes. If they drank _that_ then perhaps we should call a medic?"

Hiashi laughed as Gaara's sand dragon ran out of victims. He could actually see the pout on the dragon's 'face'. "No. These were fortified with extra alcohol. More potent assuredly, but no drugs."

"Why is Neji on top of my husband?" A small voice interrupted the two men. Hinata peered into the library, looking sweetly confused.

"Apparently he thinks it's you." Ibiki commented dryly.

Hinata blushed prettily and the ANBU division leader smiled. If he hadn't already known she was pregnant, he might have guessed from how …shiny she looked right now. She almost literally glowed. "And I hear congratulations are in order."

Hinata blushed beet red, wanting to flee, but knowing she couldn't.

Hiashi sighed, but it wasn't an unhappy sound. "I'm going to be a grandfather." Hinata looked up at her father and saw his proud, almost infatuated look and started to calm down a bit. Then she started to get mad.

"Is that all I am to you? A brood mare? Only getting your approval when I'm giving you grandchildren? We're moving to Suna!" Hinata snapped and sped out of the room leaving behind a shocked Hiashi. "See if you get to see the child then!" She yelled out behind her as Hanabi stopped on the stair way in utter amazement, staring after her departing sister.

Ibiki watched the color drain from the clan leader's face and shook his head. "Yep. She's pregnant alright."

"Hoshi?" Mumbled a still out-of-it Kankuro.

Hanabi wandered over to them, shaking her head in disbelief. "Did Hinata just yell? Did she just yell _at you_?"

"I'm wondering more about why Kankuro is calling for a star." Ibiki mused.

"I think it is nothing more than pregnancy hormones." Hiashi sighed as he answered his younger daughter, hoping that this aberration in Hinata's behavior would not last long. Still. Was that how she thought he looked at her? Had he let her think him so callous? He sighed. Yes, he probably had. When Kioshi had died, he'd tried to be strong and set a superior example for his daughters on how he wanted them to behave. Had he seen his wife as weak for dying young? Maybe he'd been too hard on the girls out of that worry that their inherent softness would be a liability and get them hurt or killed.

There was a knock on the door, but no one moved as they let the household servants answer the summons.

Ibiki sighed as Gaara blinked over at them, his pale-jade eyes just south of sober. "I'm going to be an uncle." He said mildly, though his grin was wide enough that it made everyone nervous.

"Why does Gaara look like that?" Hanabi whispered, stepping closer to her father.

"They're all drunk. Celebrating or commiserating, I'm not quite sure." Ibiki sighed then looked up as Yugao joined them, apparently she'd been the one at the door. "Good morning."

"For you maybe." Yugao grimaced. "I'm here to go over some details about the wedding that my grandmother _insists_ are important and can't possibly wait."

Hiashi stepped aside so the blue-haired kunoichi could get a good look at her betrothed. "If you're looking for Neji, I think he may be a while yet."

Yugao's eyes went wide, then she groaned as she caught the scent in the room. "Drunk? Damnable man. It's not like I even have that option! Stupid jerk. How selfish!"

Ibiki looked confused. Why didn't Yugao have the option to get drunk? That made no sense. He turned to look at her, but her attention had been diverted.

"Is that a blue king crab?" Yugao asked, awe in her voice as she stared at Ibiki's prize.

Hiashi nodded, shooting a glance at Ibiki with a shrug. "Yes. If you're hungry, breakfast is already being served in the dining room."

Yugao didn't answer, just picked up the bucket and grumbled something about having already eaten. She hurried off toward the kitchens without a backward glance.

"Hey!" Ibiki cried out, reaching out for his breakfast as Yugao trotted off with it.

"Don't." Hanabi warned, her smile turning gleeful. "Hormones. I have the feeling she'd fight you over that crab. And the Hyuugas would have to hurt you for fighting her." She quirked her head to one side. "Never mind, go for it. Then I can hurt you and not get in trouble for it."

Ibiki shook his head in denial, sure that the young Hyuuga was toying with him. He looked over at Hiashi who wouldn't meet his gaze. All the clan leader would say was, "I hear that Yugao's grandmother is deathly ill. The wedding has been moved up to next week so that her dying wish of seeing her granddaughter wed is met."

Ibiki opened and shut his mouth like a fish out of water, his mind spinning too quickly to catch up. Finally he straightened and nodded. "I wish the couple good luck. I do pray that Hisako overcomes her _deathly_ illness though." He said in an almost sarcastic tone. Yugao pregnant? Wow. The Hyuuga clan was growing by leaps and bounds.

"You might want to stay away from Anko too." Hanabi whispered.

Ibiki nearly reeled in shock as he felt Hiashi stiffen up next to him. "Oh?"

"She has the flu." Hiashi snapped. "Now help me get these fools upstairs to sleep this off."

"The flu?" Ibiki questioned, not quite getting it.

Hanabi grinned up at him and opened her mouth to say something she shouldn't.

"Hanabi!" Snapped an extremely irate Hiashi. The girl gave an impish grin, closed her mouth and bowed before taking off for parts unknown. Or would have if a rope of sand hadn't tripped her into sprawling on the floor in the hallway.

"Gah!" Hanabi grumbled, turning to give the Kazekage a hard stare. "Stop that! You're drunk."

"Am not." The red head said lazily, then waved a hand in the general direction of Kankuro and Neji. "They're drunk. I'm not the least bit affected."

"Right." Hanabi grumbled as she climbed back up to her feet. "Nice sand dragon."

Gaara nodded, glad she could appreciate his hard work. "There was an army, but it got eaten and flamed."

"There was a castle too." Hiashi muttered as he held a hand out for the young Kazekage from Suna. "It was a rather nice one as a matter of fact."

"Dragon squished it." Gaara said as he ignored the hand and climbed unsteadily to his feet under his own power. He stared at Hanabi as his sand flew back into his gourd, which he then picked up. He then proceeded to walk toward the girl, only to run smack into the door frame and fall back unconscious with a solid sounding 'thunk'.

"Not drunk, huh?" Ibiki said, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. "I'd like to know how he explains away that bruise later."

Hanabi felt confused. She should be happy about Gaara hurting himself and acting foolish. But instead, she felt angry. And actually felt like running to get a compress for his forehead. Before such thoughts could take root, however, she fled.

Startled at his daughter's sudden departure, Hiashi scowled. "What's that about?"

Ibiki shook his head and wrapped a hand around Neji's arm. "Come on boy, time to get moving."

Neji mumbled and groused as he was pulled bodily up between his uncle and Ibiki. Finally, he opened his eyes, blinking and trying to focus. His gaze opened on Ibiki's face for a moment, then Ibiki was suddenly flying across the room to hit a bookshelf and drop down into a fighting stance.

"I did NOT betray my clan! I will not bow to you no matter what you do to me! You will NOT break me!" Neji screamed, falling automatically into the gentle fist fighting style. Or tried to before his feet got tangled up in Kankuro's and down he went, slamming his chin on the edge of a small table.

"Ouch!" Ibiki winced.

"You or him?" Hiashi asked, with a deep sigh.

"Him more than me. Just took me by surprise is all." Ibiki came back over to help haul Neji up. "You better drag him upstairs, if he wakes up and sees me he'll probably start fighting again."

"What is all the commotion?" Anko snarled from the doorway.

Ibiki couldn't help it. He peered closely at the spiky-haired woman to see if she looked like she had the flu …or something else.

Anko jerked up taller and drew a kunai and before Ibiki could protest, had the man pinned to the same bookshelf that Neji had thrown him against. Blood dripped from the point of her wicked looking kunai as she pressed it into the flesh of his throat. "What are you looking at?"

Hiashi dropped Neji unceremoniously on the ground to grab Anko's arm, trying to hold back the death thrust. "He's just helping me get these drunken louts upstairs."

Anko's gaze narrowed on the ANBU division leader's eyes, who tried his damnedest to look innocent. Not an easy thing for him, but he was trying. "Oh." She finally said, easing the pressure up a bit.

"Come on, Anko." Hiashi crooned softly into her ear, making her squirm just the tiniest bit. "You can't attack everyone."

"Wanna bet? Trout." Anko snarled, shooting him an evil grin.

"Why don't you go take a rest, the flu is really taking it out on you." Hiashi said pointedly.

Ibiki started breathing again as the sharp point of the kunai moved back an inch. He didn't swipe at the dripping blood, not wanting to incite her again. Though he wasn't sure what he'd done. Still, this was Anko, she didn't always need a _good_ reason.

Anko grumbled and stepped back just a bit. "I'm not sleepy."

"Hungry?" Hiashi asked, rubbing her back tentatively.

The spiky-haired woman perked up at that. "You know, I think I am."

Hiashi nodded, relieved as he tried to direct her toward the dining room. "You didn't eat much of anything yesterday, and it all came back on you anyway. No wonder you're so hungry."

Feeling sorry for herself, Anko pouted. "I don't know. I don't want to get sick again."

"Do you feel sick now?" Hiashi asked solicitously.

"No." Anko looked pitifully up at him.

"No? Then why don't we go get you something to eat then?" He said quietly and offered her his arm before escorting her over to the dining room.

Ibiki sighed as Hiashi sent him a telling look, waving his free hand at the three young men still littered around the floor. Obviously it was up to him to get them out of the library and into their own rooms.

"Flu my ass." Ibiki mumbled.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade snarled as Shizune entered the office, looking like she might be afraid of the glowering Hokage. "Took you long enough. Did you think that just because you're getting married you can slack off?"

Shizune drew up to her full height, looking hurt. "I'm thirty minutes early."

Tsunade blinked, checked the clock, then ignored her assistant as she continued her paperwork. Like she was going to admit that Shizune was right. No thanks.

Sighing and shaking her head, Shizune started sorting through the morning paperwork. "Don't forget that the Elder Council meets at eleven this morning."

"I'm not an idiot." Tsunade grumbled. "Of course I can make it to all my damned meetings without you reminding me of everything!"

Shizune nodded and fell silent as they continued working.

After several long minutes, the younger woman heard a pen fly across the room as the Hokage sighed. "Eleven? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I told Aburame-sama that we'd be able to meet with Temari then."

A muscle twitched at Shizune's left temple, but she ignored the aggravation, long used to it by now. "Can you reschedule?"

"No." Tsunade snarled. "I mean yes, but I'm not going to do so. Damned council meetings are boring as crap."

Shizune nodded without comment. She'd send a note of apology to the council for the Hokage's absence, not trying to talk Tsunade into going. In her current mood, it was better if the blond avoided the elder council anyway.

Several long moments passed quietly again before the Hokage sighed once more. "Aren't you going to argue that I need to be at the council meeting?"

"No." Shizune muttered, then tried to turn the subject. "There's a note here that Yugao's grandmother is deathly ill."

"Yes, yes." Tsunade waved a hand dismissively. "Know all about that already."

Shizune looked appalled. "Aren't you going to send someone to tend her?"

The Hokage grinned for the first time that morning, making Shizune distinctly nervous. "No. She's going to get well in just over a week."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tsunade said emphatically. "Want to place a wager on it? Triple or nothing. I'll pay for the catering as well as the flowers and the cake if the old lady doesn't recover by two weeks."

"No." Shizune said, going back to her paperwork.

"A week and a half?" Tsunade offered enticingly. "I'll throw in a nice present."

"I get a nice present anyway, it has nothing to do with the flowers or the cake." Shizune said firmly. "No bet."

Tsunade sighed as the office fell once more into silence. "Come on." She finally said, getting up. "We're going to the Hyuuga household."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Ibiki had managed to get Gaara, the smallest of the three young men, up to his room without a problem. He had then enlisted the aid of another servant to help hoist Kankuro up to his feet when the doors to the dining room flew open and Yugao came running out and down the hall with her hands covering her mouth.

"Wow. She looked green." The servant commented, then shrugged at the look Ibiki gave him.

Between the two of them, they'd managed to drag Kankuro to the foot of the stairs when Anko burst through the dining room doors, looking even greener than Yugao had.

Hiashi then walked sedately out of the dining room and closed the doors with a 'snick'. He glanced at the two men currently holding up his son-by-marriage. He answered the question before it was even asked. "Hinata spread pickle relish over the king crab meat."

Ibiki's eyes got wide as he fought not to smile. "That doesn't sound that bad." He lied.

Hiashi shrugged, thinking it had looked disgusting to him. "It got to Yugao." Was all he said.

"And Anko too." Ibiki pointed out.

"No." Hiashi looked around for Anko carefully before smiling. "No, what got to her was the pickled herring eggs Hinata put on top of the relish."

Ibiki's stomach churned at the very thought of such an ill-conceived dish. Before he could comment though, someone knocked on the main doors.

The servant dropped his side of Kankuro, making Ibiki grunt at the sudden extra weight, and turned to answer the door. The ANBU division leader sighed. Seems the servants still didn't like him much.

"Ah, just the shinobi I needed to see." Tsunade crowed, though she did look a bit curiously at where Kankuro was currently drooling on Ibiki's shirt. "What are you doing?"

"The boys got drunk last night." Hiashi said with a long, drawn out sigh.

"Oh?" Tsunade shook her head sadly. "And they didn't invite me? How terribly thoughtless of them." No one commented on that, so she continued. "I know that Ibiki still has two weeks with you, Lord Hiashi. But I need him."

Ibiki's ears pricked at that, more happy than he could possibly say. His eyes shot to Shizune, but his own betrothed only looked confused. Uh oh. Maybe he wasn't going to like this after all. Still, if it got him out of servant duty, it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Yugao's out of commission for several months, or at least on light duty. I'm reassigning her genin team …to you." Tsunade grinned evilly as Shizune looked faint.

Ibiki sighed. "I know I put in a request to have a team, but that was only to get to see Shizune. I wasn't serious. You turned me down anyway."

"And now I'm taking you up on it." Tsunade grinned happily. "Congratulations, they're yours."

Ibiki shrugged. This was no big deal. He looked at Shizune, but she looked a bit shocked. He tried to gauge Hiashi's reaction, but the man was just looking at him with …was that sympathy?

"Just exactly who is on Yugao's team?" Ibiki asked, getting nervous.

"I am, why?" Hanabi said, coming around the corner to see what was going on. "Hey watch it!" She yelped as Ibiki dropped Kankuro on the ground with a dull thud.

"YOU?!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Don't know when I can update again, what with the holidays and work schedule. Hopefully soon, but I make no promises. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**As always, reviews fuel my codependence and my creativity. THANKS!**


	61. First Snowfall

"But Father …" The young voice pleaded. "Can't you do something about this?"

"Hanabi, I don't _want _to do anything about it." Hiashi said complacently as he sorted through his correspondence. "Morino Ibiki will be an excellent genin leader, especially for you."

The young girl looked at him with outward calm, but her pale eyes belied her appearance. He was amused to see a bit of panic in his daughter's eyes. "He already knows you quite well and will not put up with nonsense pranks. And, because he's been on the receiving end of your little ideas, he has a good gauge of your present abilities. I think the Hokage made an excellent choice." Hiashi explained patiently.

Hanabi groaned, nodding. From her father's expression she knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this tactic. Time to retreat and regroup.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Yugao grinned at her one-time colleague, patting his hand absently. "She's not that bad." She said, trying to console him.

Ibiki groaned and rubbed his temples. "No, she's worse. Tsunade hates me. That's all I can come up with. Shizune won some bet and now I'm the Hokage's whipping dog."

Yugao shook her head. "Seriously. Just keep them in check and everything will go well. And look at it this way, if Hanabi gets out of line …as her sensei it is your JOB to yank her back into line."

Ibiki's mood lightened as he considered that idea. As a 'servant', even temporarily, in her house he could not retaliate for Hanabi's behavior. As her sensei …he grinned maliciously, that was another matter entirely. "This has possibilities after all. And I'd been thinking about having her look toward ANBU anyway. She has the mind for it."

The blue-haired kunoichi nodded and handed over some more scrolls. "These are copies of my reports on each member's progress. If you have any questions, you know where to find me."

"Except for the month you'll be gone." Ibiki said in a sly voice. "Any clue as to the destination for the honeymoon?"

Yugao shook her head, embarrassed to her toes. This was not a conversation she was comfortable with. She'd barely gotten used to the idea of even getting married, now the wedding had been moved up to next week!

Taking pity on her, Ibiki changed the subject. "How's the drunken trio?"

Grinning, the kunoichi shook her head. "Yesterday they were worthless, all of them. Sick as dogs except for Gaara. And while the Kazekage wasn't physically sick, he looked unapproachable, glaring evilly at everyone and everything." She laughed outright at the memory. "And the black eye he got from the door frame didn't help at all."

"They should be fine today." Ibiki grunted.

"I'll find out shortly." Yugao nodded, "I'm heading over to the Hyuuga compound in just a few minutes. So many fucking details in dealing with a wedding!"

"Watch your language, kunoichi." Ibiki mocked her gently. "You're joining the ranks of the near nobility. Can't talk like a commoner anymore."

Her reply to that was short, sweet, and unrepeatable in polite society. Ibiki merely laughed. Anko, Kankuro, and Yugao joining the Hyuugas? That clan would never be the same again.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"What the hell are you doing?" Barked Kankuro, shivering lightly even in his heavy coat. His feet crunched in the nearly five inches of snow that had fallen overnight. "You shouldn't be out here!"

Hinata ignored him, her face turned up to the sky as she caught snowflakes on her tongue. She laughed in the crisp, clean air and turned a smiling face toward him that glowed with happiness.

Kankuro cleared his throat, caught off guard by that one simple look. "Hoshi …" He moaned. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Hinata grinned widely and spun around and around before falling in the snow.

Kankuro yelped and leapt forward, worried about her until he caught the sound of her laugher as she moved her arms and legs in the piled up snow.

"I love the first snowfall of the year!" Hinata's laughter sounded like a bell.

Her puppeteer husband looked down at her and felt his heart clench heavily. There was no stutter, there was no looking away shyly, there was no blush, there was no lack of self awareness in her right now. In that moment, in the snow, he was seeing Hinata as she was truly meant to be. "I love you." He admitted on a gruff whisper, holding out his hand for her. "Now come inside, you don't need to be out here in the cold, it's not good for you."

"Sand wimp." Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, laughing at his stunned expression. "A little snow won't hurt me. You're the one who was 'sick' all day yesterday. Couldn't even handle seeing me eat."

Kankuro sighed, shuddering at the thought of the pickled herring eggs she seemed to be addicted to right now. Instead of commenting though, he held out his hand again. "Hoshi, get inside before I carry you in. Catching a cold would be …ARGH!"

The puppeteer blinked in stunned disbelief as snow dripped off his cheek and nose. She'd swiped the snow and sent a spray of the fine white stuff straight at him. "Hinata!" He barked, only to yelp and jump three feet in the air as more snow struck him on the back of the neck and dripped slowly down inside his coat. Spinning around he caught sight of Katashi who was busily packing another snowball. "You little monstrosity!" He grumbled at the kid.

Kankuro watched in satisfaction as Katashi's eyes grew bigger as the puppet user grabbed some snow of his own and started packing a snowball too. Except the fine powder wasn't wet enough for a snowball. Kankuro looked down at his hands, exasperated, so how had the kid …all thought ceased as he was struck on the arm with Katashi's second throw.

Growling, Kankuro watched as the boy started on a third one, this time noticing the small expenditure of chakra. AH! The light dawned. "Who taught you that?" He asked pointedly.

Another strike, completely unexpected, sent the puppeteer sprawling in the snow face first as the back of his head stung wetly. He turned and glared to find Hinata juggling three perfectly formed charka-snow balls. "You were in bed hung-over all day yesterday. I had to do something." She teased him, then threw all three snowballs at him with deadly precision.

Laughter greeted him as Kankuro struggled up howling from the snow pile, using his own chakra to make some snowballs of his own. He peppered Katashi mercilessly as the kid ran around, struggling in the snow. He purposefully didn't aim at Hinata, deliberately missing her each time. But he soon lost himself in the battle with Katashi.

As he gathered more snow, melting slush struck him directly on the ass. Without thought, Kankuro spun around as he let loose a large ball of snow only to watch in horror as he struck Hinata square in the face with it. "Hoshi? Oh shit, Hoshi? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" He raced toward her in a small panic, his heart beating rapidly in distress. He groaned as she dropped her head and held up one hand to stop him.

Hinata was bent over and trying to catch her breath, holding her belly as Kankuro approached. He put his hand on her back and tried to pull her toward the main house. "Let's get you warmed up and call the medic. You'll be fine, I promise, you'll be ….dead meat." He finished, gritting his teeth as Hinata came out of her crouch as she deliberately shoved two armfuls of snow directly in his face. "Don't do that!"

"What, this?" Hinata choked and pulled on the collar of his coat and dumped a handful of snow down the front of his chest.

Kankuro's breath wooshed out at the icy touch even as he shook his head.

"Need help?" Yugao called cheerfully from one side as she approached the trio. "Looks like you're outnumbered."

"Yes!" The puppeteer howled. "Kill the kid long enough for me to get my pregnant wife out of the snow. She shouldn't be out here in this kind of weather and the little idiot won't listen …." He stopped cold as more snow dripped off him. Three snowballs. Three attacks. He glared at Yugao, his voice husky. "I thought you offered to help me?"

Yugao shrugged, not even bothering to look guilty as she carefully packed another snowball. "That's before you called your wife an idiot and started treating her like a child."

"I did not…" He ducked and ran as more snow flew his way. Obviously, he needed to regroup. He flew to the side just as he heard the tell-tale crunch of someone coming his way. A shield would be just the thing.

"What is all the commotion?" Hiashi came around the side of the house as his son-by-marriage ducked behind him and two snowballs hit him in the chest, with a third hitting the side of his face.

Everyone stopped, frozen in more ways than one. Hinata and Yugao both smiled, although the younger kunoichi also blushed a bit. Katashi though, looked horrified.

Hiashi stopped and flicked the rivulets of melting snow off his gloves, and shook his hair slightly.

"I…I ….Lord Hyuuga?" Katashi muttered, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.

"The snow is too dry for proper snowballs." Hiashi commented. "Nice job mixing the chakra with the snow."

"Hinata taught him." Kankuro whuffed, trying to catch his breath. "Now they've all gone crazy. They're going to catch their death of cold out here. I was trying to get Hinata to come in and rest, when they attacked me."

"Nonsense." Hiashi sighed, recognizing the signs of a first-time father. "You're being overprotective. It's good for them to be outside, as long as they don't overdo it."

Katashi slowly started to relax as Hiashi showed no signs of ill temper.

"Now. About this Lord Hyuuga stuff." Hiashi continued. "I believe I gave you leave to call me father." He looked pointedly at Katashi, who nodded bashfully. "You're sinking in the snow. You can mix chakra with snow, but you can't walk on top of it without leaving tracks?" He called some chakra to his hands and built a rather nice sized snow ball.

Katashi blushed, shaking his head. "Hinata tried to teach me yesterday. I can do it, but when we started running around …I …I lost it."

Hiashi nodded. "Practice will take care of that." He let his snowball loose and Katashi dodged to the side, just as the older shinobi had predicted. The kid blinked, his face now completely covered in snow. "Now. You win, you can call me anything you like. I win, you have to call me father."

With that, Katashi grinned and started gathering snow like a mad man.

Hinata and Yugao watched as the two, father and son, battled it out in front of the main house. It was obvious to all that the elder shinobi was taking it easy on the seven year old, but not so easy that the kid wasn't working hard …and getting a few good shots in.

Kankuro sighed and wrapped his arm around Hinata. "Hoshi?"

Hinata stiffened a moment, then smiled, leaning her head on his rather damp shoulder. "You deserved it. I'm fine. I feel fine."

"Good." The puppet user said gently, then shoved his handful of snow ruthlessly in her face. Thus the first annual Hyuuga snowball battle began in earnest.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Anko was finally feeling a bit better. Her stomach had not rebelled yet this morning at all. Stupid flu. She grimaced as she started downstairs. Maybe Hinata had already eaten and wouldn't be spreading disgusting things all over her food today.

As she was heading toward the stairs, Anko heard a commotion outside. She hurried over to a window to look, then laughed outright to see Kankuro go down in a heavy onslaught of snow from both Yugao and Hinata.

Movement to the left had her catching her breath as she saw Hiashi in a battle with his son. Her heart beat a bit faster as she saw the two, looking so much alike, beaming and laughing as they fought. Her hand went to her belly and she had to swallow hard to keep from tearing up. Maybe this flu thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

Anko frowned, leaning her forehead against the cold window pane. What now? Marriage? The very idea was nauseating. She stopped, or was that the flu? Damn it. What should she do?

As she was thinking, a movement outside ...directly below her, caught her attention.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara and Neji had been passing each other when they heard the sounds coming from outside. Looking at each other, they sighed and turned toward the front door.

"Nice eye." Neji commented blandly.

"You slept on top of my brother." Gaara retaliated without any inflection in his voice at all. The bruise over his eye twitched, but he didn't touch it.

"You built a pwetty sandcastle." Neji responded, his hand on the doorknob, glad he couldn't recall sleeping on top of Kankuro.

"The dragon ate the people and destroyed the castle. Nothing pretty about it." Gaara told him as the cold from outside hit them both. "At least I could still walk."

"Walk? Yes." Neji admitted as the two stepped out on the porch to watch the goings-on, neither bothering with a coat. They weren't going to be outside long. "I hear you hit the door frame pretty hard."

"I hear you hit Ibiki pretty hard. Then the table. How many stitches are in your chin?" Gaara replied calmly, even as he wrapped his arms around himself. Damn, it was cold in this village. He looked forward to getting back to Suna. While it got cold in the desert, there was none of this messy snow to deal with. Miserable stuff.

"STOP IT!" Neji called out, irritated as he watched Kankuro throwing snowball after snowball with his chakra strings. Yugao's face was almost as blue as her hair. "Get in here, woman! Do you want to be sneezing throughout the ceremony? Puppeteer? What are you doing to the women?"

"Kankuro, are you a blithering idiot? How dare you keep Hinata out in this snow in her condition!" Gaara yelled.

The puppet user glowered at them both at the unfairness of that remark. He HAD been trying to get Hinata inside when this all had started. A movement on the second floor of the house had him glance up, then he barely kept from grinning. "What? I can't hear you two!" He played deaf as he beckoned the duo towards him.

Neji and Gaara stepped forward, one step, two …then gasped as they were suddenly covered in a blanket of heavy snow.

Anko leaned out the window and yelled down at the dowsed twosome. "Frozen cupcake anyone?" She laughed. "And there's a mini-trout too! Double impact!"

Hiashi and Katashi stopped and stared, then the boy fell into peals of laughter as Gaara screamed like a girl and shook himself off. Neji's teeth were chattering as he grabbed the Kazekage's arm and pulled him back into the house.

"Nice aim!" Kankuro waved to Anko, who took a little bow and waved back to them all.

"That's my girl!" Hiashi nodded and waved himself.

Anko pulled back, shutting the window. "His girl?" She sighed, trying the words on for size. To her surprise, the words didn't rankle at all. In fact, they felt rather nice.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari clutched Shino's hand as Shibi stood by the window in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Your medics weren't wrong." She told them bluntly. "Apparently you had a pelvic injury in your past?"

Temari nodded tightly, having to keep from grinding her teeth together in disappointment. "The first time I used my new fan weapon to glide to the ground. Things didn't go so well. I healed though." She said, remembering bitterly how she'd shaken off the injury as 'nothing'. How little had she realized at the time.

Tsunade nodded to her, not unsympathetically. "There was a secondary infection, easily dealt with, of course. But the scar tissue ran rampant and caused some blockages. It bound some tissues together that were not meant to be fused like that. And the infection also left some damage."

"Well." Temari smiled, though no one was fooled into thinking the smile was real. "That's it then."

Shino's hand tightened on hers as he grunted. "The only question left is if we marry here or in Suna."

Shibi stiffened. He knew he'd agreed to this marriage. He'd even told Tsunade that regardless of the outcome of their meeting, he'd allow the wedding to go forward. But faced with the reality of it all, it was difficult to keep to that word.

"Not so fast." Tsunade held up one hand. "While your medics are good, they are not us."

"You just said the medics in Suna were correct." Shino pointed out, his voice cold. Temari wasn't fooled by his outward demeanor though, she could feel the small tremor in his palm as they held hands.

Their Hokage nodded, smiling wearily over at them. "Suna is not as up-to-date on surgical procedures as we are."

Hope bloomed in Temari's chest, even as she quailed at the term 'surgical'.

"No." Shino said bluntly as he saw Temari's face blanche. "I will not put her through something unnecessary for something I …we don't need."

Shibi held up one hand to stall his stubborn offspring. "This surgery, is it dangerous to her? And does it guarantee results?"

Temari gripped Shino's hand tightly, pulling his glasses covered gaze to her. "If there's any chance, I want it."

"I will not risk losing you." Shino said, his voice tight and stubborn.

Tsunade grinned and crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at them. Shino pulled back slightly and the shot missed. But it did grab his attention. "There is no danger to Temari, or only the slightest that any medical procedure would bring."

"Will it make me fertile?" Temari asked, her voice catching as her hopes rose. Her stomach rolled with the fear that this wouldn't work, but that hope deep within her would not be quelled.

"You're already fertile." Tsunade said. "If we can clean out the worst of the scar tissue, then your chances of carrying a healthy baby to term will increase to around fifty percent."

"Is that all?" Shino jerked back. "No, it's not worth it."

"I want it." Temari said, just as stubbornly.

"Do it." Shibi said quietly, pulling every eye on him. "And tell the elder council that this will make her chances at bringing forth an Aburame heir to better than half."

"I said fifty percent." Tsunade said coldly, her eyes narrowing on the bug ninja.

Shibi shook his head. "You said around fifty percent. Make that fifty-one percent, and you can _honestly_ report to the council that Temari's chances are better than half. That way they won't move to block the marriage."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara had changed into dry clothing, but was still frowning at the remembered chill of being covered in the hated snow. He stood before the fire in the library, savoring the heat of the flames.

"I hear you got drenched." A voice said lightly from behind him, making the red-head stiffen.

"I hear you have a new sensei." Gaara said, turning in time to catch Hanabi's small pout before the expression disappeared.

Hanabi sighed and moved closer, holding her hands out to the heat of the fire. "I could have sabotaged your gourd at any time yesterday, while you were …indisposed. I didn't."

Gaara watched her for a moment, before grunting. "No, you couldn't have. Smartest thing you've done is to leave my gourd alone. It's set with traps you haven't seen yet. Genin."

Hanabi nodded, that's what she'd suspected. Which is why she'd left the gourd alone in the first place. Although her fingers had itched to drop blue dye inside.

"Kazekage, I want to …"

"What happened to my name?" He asked. "You used to call me by my name."

Hanabi shrugged, looking away. "What do you want me to call you? Gaara-kun?"

The red-head sighed. "That would signify that you look on me as lesser, or younger. I am neither."

"So, you'd want me to call you Gaara-senpai? I don't think so." She grinned, giving him a mischievous look. "In fact, I just formed a sudden attachment to Gaara-kun."

"Hanabi-chan." He said, obviously irritated.

The girl shrugged. "That name doesn't bother me nearly as much as Gaara-kun bothers you. Then again, I can call you 'racoon' since you were one once."

Gaara snarled, his ill temper rising. "I was infused with a sand demon, a Tanuki spirit. It's not the same thing."

He looked over to glare at Hanabi, to cow her into being more respectful. But when he caught sight of her face, he sighed. She was grinning from ear to ear and her pale eyes were fairly jumping with humor. "What?" He asked irritably.

"Gaara-kun. Racoon. Ra-coon!" She yelped and spun and pointed a finger at him. "Gaara-coon! Gaara-kun? Gaara-coon! I love it!" She crooned at him, obviously having fun at his expense.

The Kazekage of Suna sighed and turned back to the fire. "It was a tanuki, not a raccoon." He muttered under his breath. Though his ill temper lifted a bit as he noted how at ease Hanabi was at teasing him.

After he'd told her about the …non-courship, well, she'd been angry and stand-offish. Then vindictive and imaginative in her pranks. This was the first time since he'd told her his non-intentions, as it were, that she'd relaxed around him. It was a stupid nickname, but it was a start.

"Gaara-coon!"

Gaara frowned. Okay, so the nickname did rankle him. He hoped she'd tire of it soon. Gaara knew better than to protest further, however, or she'd use it even more.

o.O.o.O.o.O

After the trio had left her office, Tsunade sank down in her chair.

"Fifty-one percent?" Shizune asked quietly. "I was there during the examination. That scar tissue is old and entrenched. Surgery to remove it is going to be hard enough, but there's no way we can remove enough to make that much of a difference."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, blinking slowly over at her assistant.

Shizune drew up indignantly. "I'm not a student anymore."

"Then tell me your reasoning." Tsunade would not be deterred. "As a colleague."

Shizune sighed and started ticking off the points to her doubts. "Scar tissue is hard to distinguish from normal tissue after so long a time. The surgery would have to be beyond precise to give them the kind of chance for a baby that you were talking about. And we can not tell where normal tissue begins and scar tissue ends with the means at our disposal!"

"Exactly." Tsunade grinned, sitting up and beginning to jot a quick note.

The kunoichi sighed and stared balefully at her mentor. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Tsunade admitted. "Now. Carry this message over to the Hyuuga household for me."

Shizune looked down at the name on the note and frowned. Just what was the Hokage up to now?

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it! I blatantly stole Gaara-coon, but it was from someone's homepage and NOT a story. It was too cute to pass up and I hope not to get flamed for that.**

**Speaking of flames. I think I finally got one. Two. Both anonymous (of course). They really aren't flames, more like a match stick. Seems someone doesn't like Hinata with Kankuro. I thought about deleting the reviews since they're not really constructive in their cricitism, but decided to leave them since I did ASK to be reviewed.**

**I'm sorry to those two (or one) reviewer(s) who don't like my pairings. But if you read to chapters 40 and 47, there MUST have been something you liked???? Just a guess, or at least a hope. Anyway, the story is nearing the end and I'm not changing the pairings at this late date. Besides, it said KankxHina on the summary, (shrug).**

**BTW, I must mention that I hav some VERY nice anonymous reviewers (Keith is the most recent, but there have been several). Thank you to ANYONE who has read the story and a special THANK YOU to anyone who has reviewed.**

**As always, reviews are WELCOME (as I proved by not deleting the ones with the small flames). In fact, REVIEWS are encouraged highly! LOL**


	62. A Honeyed Moon

"Well, the wedding ceremony was lovely, was it not?" Hisako smiled tenderly as she bustled around her kitchen. "Would either of you care for some hot umeshu?"

Shizune blinked, unsure of herself. They'd dropped by to check on Yugao's grandmother a few days after the wedding. Shizune had been worried. But ...she hadn't expected this! One moment the older woman had been wrapped up in a blanket looking pitiful and frail. But the moment the last of her other visitors had left, she'd jumped right up and busied herself in her kitchen mumbling.

Ibiki barked a laugh and shook his head at Shizune's surprised look. "I thought you knew, being a medic and all." He teased her as he gratefully accepted a cup of hot umeshu from Hisako. He sniffed the drink in appreciation. "I do love plum wine."

Hisako grinned happily and handed a still stunned kunoichi a cup, which she accepted automatically. "I made this batch myself, last winter. So it is about perfect now." The older woman bragged a bit. "I didn't mean to shock you, I just thought you knew. Tsunade knew, of course."

Ibiki sighed and shook his head, looking back and forth between the two women. "Shizune? You're a medical ninja, how could you not tell the woman wasn't really ill?"

Embarrassed, Shizune sipped her warmed wine and shrugged. "Tsunade was the only one allowed to tend Hisako-san, and the things she reported to me seemed real enough." The kunoichi sighed. "I suppose that this was Tsunade's way of getting me back for her lost bets. I suppose this means you're going to start 'recovering' now."

"It also explains why Yugao's sick and 'dying' grandmother insisted they go on their honeymoon." Ibiki shook his head, amused. "So? Any clue where Neji and Yugao went for this honeymoon of theirs?" Ibiki said absently.

Hisako grinned and wagged a finger at the ANBU division leader. "You won't catch me with bait like that youngster. Remember that while I was never a kunoichi, my father and grandfather were founding members of the original Leaf ANBU divisions."

"That certainly explains a lot." Mused Ibiki with a small grin.

Shizune felt lost at sea. "Why the secrecy? Since they left two days ago, they should be well away."

Ibiki shrugged, as if to say it was 'nothing'.

Hisako though, laughed outright and smacked Ibiki on the shoulder. "You're a sly one. You haven't told your own betrothed about the ANBU traditions?"

Ibiki choked and coughed, as he eyed the old woman as if she were truly dangerous. "How do _you_ know about those traditions? Your father or your grandfather certainly didn't tell you about _that_, did they? No, surely not."

The older woman chuckled as she leaned back to eye the ANBU division leader. "Who do you think they got to spy for them? No one suspected a young girl who was not destined to be a kunoichi."

Ibiki groaned and closed his eyes. "You are one dangerous old lady, do you know that?"

Hisako preened under the compliment. "It's a talent."

Shizune put down her cup, not sure she wanted to ask the next question. "What tradition are we speaking about? And don't lie to me, I'm marrying an ANBU shinobi myself."

"Lie? Would I …" Hisako stopped, mid-affront as she remembered that Shizune already knew about her illness being a deception. "Well, fine then. When a member of ANBU marries, they get …hazed by their ANBU compatriots. I can hear the hazing can be raunchy at times too."

"Hazed?" Shizune blinked, wondering at what awful things black-op team members could come up with to torture newlyweds.

"Yeah. You should have seen what we did to Takeshi last summer." Ibiki said happily. "His wife still won't invite us in their house! But then, it was her fault. Takeshi told her where they were going on the honeymoon, turns out she's a great nagger. Well, she was able to keep it a secret from her family, but not from her hairdresser. Novice mistake, but then, she's a civilian."

Hisako nodded and clucked her tongue at him. "For shame. Still, he shouldn't have let it slip like that."

Shizune was confused though. "Why wait for the information to slip? Why doesn't ANBU just follow the couple to see where they go? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"And ruin the game?" Ibiki looked appalled. "The trick is to find out without any actual tracking methods, otherwise the couple 'wins'."

Hisako grinned widely and got up to refill everyone's glass. "And since Ibiki just tried to pry the information out of a sick and dying old lady, then ANBU knows nothing of Neji and Yugao's plans."

"Sick and dying my left foot." Muttered Shizune darkly, even as she held up her cup for a refill. The heated plum wine was delicious. Then as she took a sip, her eyes widened and she nearly choked.

"Just figured it out, did you?" Hisako smiled sympathetically. "Yep. As a division leader, all of ANBU will be panting to get their hands on YOUR honeymoon plans."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"So baby goldfinch, are you ready for this?" Anko said, looking bright eyed and alert.

"You look happy." Temari said almost woodenly as she tried to keep her hair out of her face. "I don't know why they won't let me put my hair up."

"I am happy. The nausea from the flu has finally cleared up." Anko grinned impishly. "And who knows about the hair. Surgeons are picky like that."

Hinata looked over at the two in wonder. Family. She was so used to it being her and Hanabi against the world, and then Neji had joined them. And now these two. A sister-by-marriage and …hopefully …a stepmother, that is if her father could bully Anko into marrying him. Then there was her new brother, Katashi, and all three of the unborn children. Hinata smiled as she watched Temari grumbling about her hair being in her 'way' again. If today went well, perhaps there would be another addition to the family.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Hinata said quietly, feeling a little guilty because of all three pregnant women, she was the only one without any hint of morning sickness.

Anko stiffened a bit, then smiled ruefully over at Temari. "Well, I feel better unless Vulture over there is eating something disgusting again. Last night, I wasn't sure she wasn't going to put pickle relish on her ice cream."

Temari's stomach flip-flopped at the very thought. "Vulture?"

Hinata sighed. "A scavenger that will eat anything. And no, I didn't put anything on my ice cream. Except for the chocolate sauce, of course. At least you get to be a cute baby goldfinch. I'm an ugly, scavenger bird. Yesterday I was a nanny-goat."

The soon-to-be-former Sand kunoichi sighed. "Don't worry, it'll change before the day is out."

A knock on the door cut off Anko's snippy reply. "Cupcake! How delightful to see you!" She called out when she recongnized that shock of red hair.

Gaara nodded, but his eyes were only on his sister. "Can we speak?"

"Yah, yah." Anko waved him in and gestured for Hinata to follow her out of the room. "We'll wait outside. Come on, vulture."

Hinata sighed, but managed to flash a reassuring grin to Temari before leaving.

Temari looked over at her younger brother, and her Kazekage. It was funny. Without her weapons, her usual clothing, and with her hair down …for the first time since those fateful chuunin exams so long ago, she felt nervous in her brother's presence. "Gaara?"

The red-head sighed and pulled up a chair next to his sister. She looked so vulnerable wearing nothing but a hospital gown. It hurt him to see her so …exposed like this. Not physically as the gown covered everything, but emotionally.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Shino's still angry and upset out there, saying he doesn't need this from you." Gaara told her simply, his voice almost without expression. "His father is practically sitting on him to keep him from being back here."

Temari nodded, knotting the folds of her gown in her hands nervously. "I know. The Konoha council though …"

"Accepted you without a qualm." Gaara interrupted. "With my backing, and the Hokage's, not to mention Shino's father …well, they had no choice. Even with your …female problem, they didn't even bat an eye."

"They did, but probably not in front of you. You tend to make them nervous." Temari grinned, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good." Gaara said bluntly. "So, you don't have to do this. Not for them, not for Shino, not for the Aburame clan and not …"

"It's for me, Gaara." Temari said, appalled to feel herself choking up. Damn it, she must be feeling more emotional than she'd thought.

"Scared?" Her brother asked, reaching out to pat her awkwardly on her knee. Gaara wasn't that good with offering reassurance to people. Then again, reassuring anyone was relatively new to him.

Temari shrugged and shook her head. "No. Mostly nervous that it won't work. Oh, and I have to thank you for being so wonderful about Shino, and ...well, me not telling you everything sooner. You were really great."

Gaara nodded, deliberately not telling her he'd had a heads-up from Kankuro. As it was, when Temari and Shino had approached him, and even though he knew about them already, it had been a huge shock. Temari's expression when she looked at Shino had been so …so …_tender_. Gaara had actually been hurt to see her love someone like that. "I don't want to lose you." He admitted a bit gruffly.

Temari grinned. "You're not. You're getting a new brother, not losing me."

"You'll be living here." Gaara pointed out, in case she'd missed that salient point.

The blond nodded solemnly, knowing this was the crux of the matter. Both she and Kankuro would be living in Konoha, while Gaara could not leave Suna. "You could resign and emigrate." She teased.

Gaara choked, then actually made a small sound that might have been a chuckle. "Yeah, I don't think so. It _snows_ here." He pointed out with deep disgust in his voice.

"It's only a three day journey, and Shino says he wouldn't mind long visits to Suna." Temari told him gently.

Gaara nodded. He'd already spoken at length about that to Shino himself. And to his amazement, he actually kind of …didn't dislike the bug ninja. It helped to see how earnest the Aburame was about making Temari happy.

"I'm sorry about making you stay here, in the snow and all." Temari flashed him a quick grin. "I know you need to get back to Suna."

Gaara couldn't argue that. He did need to get home. But there had been the Hyuuga wedding to attend first, then he'd found out about Temari's surgery. No way would he have left her to go through that without him. "Kankuro's out there with Shino, trying to keep the bug calm."

"He's not a bug, he's a bug shinobi." Temari flashed him an irritated look.

The red-head shrugged. "He's a bug until he proves otherwise." Gaara hedged, not telling his sister that he already respected her soon-to-be husband. He looked over at Temari, who had fallen silent and was staring into space now. "You don't have to do this. You're the only one pushing for this surgery. It's not necessary."

The blond nodded. "I know."

Gaara sighed deeply, not wanting to say the obvious out loud. "Even if this works, best case, it's only a 51 percent chance for you to carry a healthy baby to term. Temari …you could still miscarry. I don't want to see you go through that."

Temari stiffened, and nodded sharply to show she'd heard, but she didn't respond.

"You're that determined?" Gaara asked, knowing her answer already.

The blond turned to look at him again, her eyes almost pleading with him to understand. But he couldn't. Maybe because he wasn't a girl, he wasn't sure. He just didn't get it. Then he sighed and reached for her hand, which she gratefully gave him.

Maybe, he didn't need to understand. Maybe it was just enough to be there. Gaara sighed as he sat down next to Temari. Both brother and sister sat quietly, in a comfortable peace as they waited for the medics to come and claim her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji felt every eye on him. He stood up all the straighter, pride in every line of his body as he walked though the doors of the expensive resort. The whispers began before he'd gone half-way across the large main room and toward the stairs.

His face remained expressionless, though on the inside he burned with embarrassment.

Here he was. On his honeymoon with the most wonderful women he'd ever met. And everyone here thought he was the worst jerk possible.

Neji didn't even blink at the sharp frowns of some of the older patrons as they sat in comfortable chairs sipping tea and conversing. He just held on to the food and headed up to Yugao.

When he got there, he entered the room with a heart-felt sigh. "I brought you something to eat." He called out to his wife. _**His wife**_. Suddenly, the petty looks of everyone else at the resort were meaningless. Yugao was his wife. And soon enough, they'd be a family of three. Could life get any better?

Yugao came out of the bathroom in a sexy lingerie robe and Neji's mouth went dry. She smiled and made 'gimme' fingers with her hands, but not at him ...at what he was holding. Oh sure …he mused wryly, food first.

Neji handed over the steaming containers and sighed as Yugao smiled happily and started to eat ravenously. "Slow down." He laughed, handing her a napkin. "You look like Naruto when you do that."

Yugao peered at her husband over the rim of the ramen soup bowl as she slurped down the remaining broth. She grinned, burped and reached for the second bowl. Neji laughed and shook his head sadly. "Everyone in the resort thinks I'm abusing you. There are so many great restaurants here, and the chef downstairs is top-notch. So what do I do? I go out to the meanest, cheapest ramen stand in town and bring you take-out."

The blue-haired woman shrugged and finished off her second bowl, finally slowing down as she delicately wiped her mouth. Then belched again.

Neji laughed at her, shaking his head. "And do I even spring for the deluxe ramen? No. I get the basic special. I tell you, the old matrons downstairs are going to want to have me assassinated."

Yugao grinned and reached out to trace the line of Neji's ear, losing her fingers in his hair as she pulled him closer for a kiss. By the time they came up for air, Neji was panting and Yugao's robe was half-off.

"I'm sorry. But the high quality cooking, just doesn't agree with me." Yugao whispered. "There's no need to buy expensive meals when I eat two bites and then go throw up. The ramen is all that I can keep down."

Neji grinned and nuzzled her neck, making Yugao groan happily. The knock on the door was most unwelcome.

"Shit." Yugao said, straightening her robe. "I suppose that's the dinner you ordered. I don't see why you can't eat ramen with me? If you do that the matrons won't look at you so badly."

Neji grinned and got some money for the tip. "No thank you." He shuddered at the thought of eating ramen every breakfast, lunch, and supper. "Although I just had them send up some grilled fish and rice. If it doesn't smell too badly to you, maybe it will sit well. It would be nice to have something for you to eat other than ramen."

Yugao shrugged. "It's worth a try. But I can't guarantee that mini-trout will like it." She said, patting her belly gently.

He groaned as he reached for the door. "Mini-trout? You've been around Anko too long." Then he frowned as they heard another knock. "Service only knocks once." He said, waving for her to get down.

The blue-haired kunoichi was no slouch though, she was already arming herself and moving out of range of the windows and doors.

"Byakugan." Neji intoned and looked through the door to see just who was out there.

"It's probably ANBU. I did warn you they would try to haze us." Yugao whispered.

Neji shook his head as he watched the person delivering his dinner. "Looks normal enough, except that I can see down the hall where the real waiter is already dead. ANBU wouldn't kill an innocent to play a joke on us."

Yugao shook her head. She knew of several 'jokes' that made a person think someone was dead, when they weren't. But the vibe she was getting was not a hazing prank.

"Who is it?" Neji called out, watching carefully.

The person on the other side of the door flashed hand seals and Neji's eyes widened in alarm. He knew those seals.

Without saying anything, the Hyuuga watched the person on the other side of the door fall down in agony, screaming in pain. He frowned in disgust as the man retched in the hallway and cradled his head. Neji searched, but could see no one else even faintly alarming.

He opened the door, as Yugao gasped. "Don't …what …why is he …what did you do?"

Neji shrugged and kicked at his would-be assassin. "I did nothing. He did it to himself."

"What?" Yugao stammered as security came running to see what t he clamor was about.

Before they got there, Neji pointed toward his forehead. "Curse seal. Hiashi insisted I have it 'mirrored' by our prisoner before the wedding. I'm glad he was persistent."

Yugao frowned. "So this asshole tried to weaken or kill you through your family curse seal? But, instead ended up feeling the pain he'd meant to inflict on you, himself?"

Neji smiled grimly. "Actually, the mirroring effect makes him feel it three times worse than I would have. I'm sorry Yugao, but we may have to head home early."

The blue-haired woman nodded. "I like the ramen back home better anyway."

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Hiashi asked quietly.

Hinata nodded, hoping she looked more confident than she felt. Before the Hokage's request, she never would have thought to use her clan's bloodline limit in this manner. "All I'm doing is looking deeply to establish the boundaries between scar tissue and healthy normal tissue. The medical surgeons will do the actual hard work."

Hiashi nodded, but while he might be dense at times where his daughter was concerned, he wasn't a total idiot. "If it doesn't work, it will not be because of any failure on your part. Don't look so worried. Trust your eyes and err on the side of caution."

The purple-haired woman smiled a bit, surprised her father realized that she would have shouldered the blame if this didn't work out right. She knew it wouldn't be her fault, but Hinata knew herself well enough to know that she'd have tried to take the blame irregardless.

"Oh, and for the record. I don't see you as a brood mare." Hiashi said, ruffling her hair before pushing her off toward a beckoning Tsunade.

Kankuro walked up to his father-by-marriage as they watched Hinata walk through the surgery doors. "Is this safe for her to do? Being pregnant and all." He asked for about the thousandth time.

Hiashi nodded, patient with the puppet user's anxiety. "Perfectly safe. It's going to use up an awful lot of chakra to look so deep and minutely. But Tsunade was right, Hinata's eyes are the sharpest. I can see farther, so can Neji for that matter. But Hinata can see deeper and smaller more clearly than we can."

"But the chakra drain won't be too much for her, or the baby?" Kankuro asked, still on edge.

The Hyuuga clan leader smiled ruefully. "I insisted that a medic monitor her throughout the surgery and if her chakra levels drop too far, to pull her out of the procedure. But I doubt there will a problem."

Kankuro fell silent a moment, then sighed. "I want her to retire from being an active kunoichi. But she's being stubborn."

Hiashi laughed abruptly and punched the puppeteer lightly on the arm. "She told me, when I asked the same thing, that she was NOT a brood mare. Then she informed me that you would not be happy if she retired."

Kankuro sighed. "An out and out lie? From Hinata? I'm a terrible influence on her."

"Don't be asinine. It was probably Hanabi's idea." Hiashi shook his head sadly. "They're so alike, and yet so very different those two."

"Get lost doll-face." Anko walked up between them.

The puppet user sighed and looked over at Hiashi. "Which one of us is doll-face? Last time I was some sort of blind-wriggly cave dwelling thingy."

Hiashi shook his head slightly and sighed, praying for patience. "You're the puppeteer. Puppets …dolls. Facial paints. I think it's you."

Kankuro grumbled and shuffled off, muttering about how it was more manly to be compared to slimy cave dwelling creatures than dolls and how puppets were _**not**_ dolls.

Anko looked up at Hiashi and chuckled. "Turn off your Byakugan. She's fine. The Hokage promised to have someone keep a close watch on her and the baby."

Hiashi frowned, but nodded and released his clan ability. "I can't help but worry. She's my daughter."

The spiky-haired woman nodded. "This will take several hours. Trout, you need to relax and get your mind off of all this. Hinata's part in this procedure is relatively simple and you wouldn't even worry about it if she weren't pregnant."

"You're right, and I know it." Hiashi said, frowning as Anko's arm wrapped around his own. "Where are we going?" He asked as she led him away.

"To relax and wait." Anko said, sounding suspiciously meek. She thought about what Shizune had told her yesterday, and tried to hide her smile. "By the way, have you noticed that my nausea is just about completely gone?"

Hiashi nodded as the two neared an unused patient room. He frowned as Anko opened the door and pushed him inside. "Shouldn't we wait with the others?" He asked as she locked the door, and gave him an arch look. "Anko? What are you doing?"

"I'm out of the sickness phase. The flu isn't affecting my stomach anymore." Anko said, stalking toward him deliberately. Her eyes lit from the inside with something that made Hiashi feel distinctly nervous. "I'm in a new phase."

"What phase is that?" Hiashi asked as she backed him toward one of the empty beds.

Anko walked up to him and grabbed both sides of his robe and pulled hard, baring his chest. She growled and licked a line between his hardening, flat male nipples. "The horny stage." She purred, right before she pounced.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes, the story is getting very close to the end. Which is both a happy and sad thing for me. Still, there is the Gaara x Hanabi story to think about! LOL**

**Anyway, please REVIEW. I would appreciate it very, very much!**


	63. Clouding the Issue

Tsunade handed Shibi a bracing cup of hot tea. The man looked almost as worn out as his son. "Why are you so tense, Aburame? The surgery went better than expected. With the Hyuuga help, we were able to increase her chances of carrying to term to at least 65 percent. Hinata truly was a wonder during the procedure."

Shibi nodded and allowed his shoulders to relax a bit, but that was only a cosmetic change. He still felt edgy as he watched Shino sitting next to Temari's bedside. "I worry."

The Hokage nodded. "Sixty five percent is good, but that doesn't mean they'll ever have the baby she wants. Still, she'll be happier knowing there is a possibility."

"Will she?" Shibi muttered darkly, realizing this was the source of his uneasiness. "I'm not so sure. Knowing that there's no chance might be better than miscarrying time after time. My daughter has three sons now, but her first child was not a viable pregnancy. For months she wondered what she'd done wrong and blamed herself no matter what the medics told her about it not being her fault."

Tsunade nodded and patted the Aburame leader on the back companionably. "I see your point. I don't agree with it, but I understand it." She paused a moment as they both watched Shino holding Temari's hand even though the girl was still knocked out from the procedure. "When's the wedding?"

Shibi actually gave a dry chuckle. "Six months. Shino's already upset about waiting that long even though that's actually a pretty short betrothal period. There are a lot of contracts and negotiations to be handled, what with Temari having to leave Suna and join us here in Konoha. Luckily, with Kankuro already having gone through all of this to become a Leaf shinobi, a lot of the procedures have already been looked up and we have a fresh template for the forms."

"The Kazekage isn't pleased to be losing both his siblings like this." Tsunade grinned ruefully. "But he didn't stand in the way of Temari's betrothal."

The Aburame clan leader nodded. "I've spoken with him. He's …unnerving. Even without the sand demon, he's a force of nature."

Tsunade pursed her lips and nodded, knowing just what Shibi meant. Gaara was not a big man, but the _presence_ of him could be overwhelming at times. Still, she had a lot of respect for that young man and actually thought she could learn to like him. Gaara and Naruto. Two demon vessels, or one now that Gaara had been released. Logic dictated that they would not be the assets they were. Strange how life worked out.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had been part of the Sand and Sound invasion. Now two were Leaf ninja and the third a strong ally and political leader. Tsunade grinned and shook her head. "Life can surprise you at times, Shibi. Don't worry so much about what could happen and focus on what you've got."

The bug ninja turned to look at her, or so she supposed because she couldn't really tell what with the dark glasses. She watched as he tilted his head slightly, as if to ask the question.

She smiled and nodded toward Shino, still by Temari's side. "You're about to get a daughter-by-marriage. Your son is happy and no one is standing in their way. Take what you can while you can."

Shibi grunted and nodded, although he was a long-range thinker. It still worried him about the emotional toll the subject of childbearing could have on the young couple. Still, the Hokage was right. There were more happy things to focus on right now.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have good things to focus on too." Tsunade grinned with bright intent. "I have to go make an offer."

Shibi watched his Hokage leave and shook his head at her cryptic remark. She was a strange woman, but damn if the village wasn't lucky to have her.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Kankuro kept a weather eye on Hinata as she ate. She looked tired, but happy. Still, he couldn't help worry. "Are you sure you feel alright? The surgery lasted longer than they said it would."

Hinata smiled wearily as she ate. "I'm fine, Kiseki."

The puppeteer blinked, then looked around carefully to make sure no one had overheard them. "Hinata …I told you before, not in public."

The purple-haired kunoichi sighed and shook her head at him. "You call me Hoshi around people all the time. You've even slipped up and called me a pumpkin a time or three. Why can't I call you by an endearment?"

"That's different." Kankuro said gruffly, not comfortable with being called a pet name in front of everyone. Or, more precisely, he was uncomfortable with 'Kiseki'. It still amazed him that Hinata saw him as a 'wonder' or a 'miracle'.

Hinata nodded, even though she wasn't really giving up. She just didn't have the energy to discuss it right now. She gave a jaw-cracking yawn, then apologized.

Kankuro shook his head. "If you weren't so hungry I'd carry you upstairs now. Your chakra signature is too low. I'm still mad that your Hokage let you use up so much energy."

"She's your Hokage now too, remember the other day right before Neji's wedding? That was you in her office making a formal pledge, right?" Hinata said gently, her soft voice taking any sting out of the words. She reached up and traced the Leaf insignia on his new forehead protector.

"It feels strange." Kankuro admitted. "I mean, I know it's no different weight-wise from the Sand insignia. But damned if it doesn't _feel_ heavier."

Hinata's fingers left his forehead protector and dipped down to trace the slight frown on her husband's lips. His breath caught as his dark eyes heated up from her simple touch. His lips parted slightly as her fingers smoothed out his frown and teased his senses. "Hoshi." He whispered, right before she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

The kiss was sweet, light, and heady all at the same time. Kankuro breathed in deep, his body stirring at the delicate scent that was his wife. He groaned and deepened the kiss, his hand going to cup the back of her head, his fingers spearing through her hair.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Anko growled as she entered the room. "Go upstairs for that. Are you trying to kill your father?"

The couple jerked back, Hinata blushing furiously as Kankuro growled darkly. Hiashi looked away, his face pale and feeling like a hypocrite after what he and Anko had been doing today at the hospital. Twice.

Kankuro gave an abrupt laugh and shook his head. "She's carrying my child and you're upset you saw us kissing?"

Hiashi walked by them and ran his hand down Hinata's hair in a soft caress. "She's still my little girl and knowing that she's married doesn't change that." He gave a gimlet stare to Kankuro who looked unabashed. "You'll understand better if the baby turns out to be female. Wait until you see her kissing fellows."

Kankuro stiffened at the mere thought. A little girl? His inner mind saw a picture of a miniature Hinata, all gorgeous and glowing. He then saw a large group of men circling his little girl. "I'd kill them."

Anko laughed openly at him as she sat down next to Hiashi. "I'm starving! Enough talking about killing suitors when the babe isn't even here yet. I'm hungry."

"Me too." Katashi said as he took a seat at the table. He'd not been at the hospital, rather he'd been out watching Hanabi train with her team. He'd been amazed at some of the stuff they could do. It made him eager to get on with his own training.

"Where's Gaara?" The puppeteer asked suddenly, looking around.

"He stayed at the hospital." Hiashi told him as he signaled for the servants to bring in more food. "I think he bullied his way into your sister's room and is sitting with Shino."

Kankuro looked a bit taken aback by that. He sighed, remembering how he'd wanted to stay with Temari too, but also needed to take care of Hinata.

"What are we having?" Katashi asked the servant eagerly, a grin on his face as he shook out his napkin.

"Venison steaks and mixed vegetables." Masa smiled at the young master. "Just the thing for a young, growing, ninja. And I understand it's a favorite dish of yours too."

Anko perked up, her mouth salivating. "Bring it on!"

Hiashi groaned and eyed his servants balefully. He didn't care for venison, and moreover, they all knew it. It seems his new son's wants were more important than his own. He looked over at Katashi's eager face, and his irritation flowed away.

"Lord H…." Katashi's tongue stumbled and he grinned as he caught Hiashi's stern glare. "Father." He corrected himself. "Father, you should have seen the training today! There's this one guy that can make snakes out of water!"

Everyone laughed and ate as Katashi chattered on about what he'd seen today, no one minding that he talked through dinner. It was more important for him to feel comfortable and happy, than to focus on manners. Table manners were the least of Hiashi's worries where it came to helping his son get through this transition into the family.

Finally though, even Katashi's impressive hunger was sated. Though Anko had her eyes on the meat platter where there was one venison steak left.

As the spiky-haired jounin reached for the platter, so did Hinata. Both women stopped and looked up at each other. Both women wanted that steak. Pale-lilac eyes widened as dark flashing eyes narrowed on her. They both knew who would win.

Anko grinned and started to pull the steak platter towards her own plate.

Hinata's lips trembled slightly and all of a sudden, she'd had enough. She was tired and she wanted that steak! Good manners left her as she grabbed the platter, and pulled it back toward herself.

Hiashi's eyes went wide and flew to meet Kankuro's gaze. The puppeteer held up both hands as if to say he wasn't getting involved.

Quick as a snake, a kunai flew out and speared the steak. Anko grinned evilly as she dared Hinata to make another move.

In her mind, the events of the past week flowed over the purple-haired kunoichi. Everyone telling her she should retire from missions. Everyone telling her what to do. Everyone treating her as if she might fall apart at any moment. Everyone was wrong and SHE WANTED THAT STEAK.

Pale-lilac eyes never shifted as Hinata let go of the meat platter. Anko's smile turned victorious. But Hinata wasn't giving in. She reached instead for the jar of pickle relish that was never far from her plate these days and she picked up the jar and dumped the contents on the steak. Her eyes never wavered from Anko's gaze as her lips thinned out in mulish concentration.

"EW!" Katashi wrinkled his nose at what he perceived to be a ruined venison steak. "That's gross."

Anko swallowed hard, her stomach giving a lurch. But she held her ground. Relish could be scraped off, and she wasn't one to back down easily. "Nice try, Vulture."

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she put down the relish jar and reached for the bowl of pickled herring eggs.

Katashi covered his eyes as Kankuro fought not to laugh.

Hiashi pursed his lips tightly as he watched the small battle being waged. Like Kankuro, he wasn't getting involved. He wanted to keep all his body parts, thank you.

Masa interrupted nervously. "There's more steak in the kitchen." The servant looked distinctly worried.

Anko shook her head. "I want _this_ one."

Hinata nodded and brought the bowl closer to the steak.

"You wouldn't." Anko hissed, knowing she wouldn't be fast enough to stop the girl, what with the table between them and all. And she knew if she let go of the kunai, then Hinata would whisk the steak away.

Pale-lilac eyes narrowed dangerously as she upended the bowl and pickled herring eggs fell in a sick plop on top of the pickle relish.

Anko turned green as her gorge rose up and her stomach rebelled. Both hands clamped over her mouth as she ran out the door for the nearest bathroom. There was a scuffling sound out in the hall, then the sound of running feet.

A moment later Neji poked his head in the dining room, looking curious. When he saw what Hinata was happily eating, he turned a bit green around the edges too. "Yugao, stay out there. You don't need to see this."

Hiashi and Kankuro looked up, stunned. "What are you doing back?" The current clan leader asked. "Is anything wrong? Is Yugao alright?"

Neji nodded and his expression turned grim. "We're all fine." He said, stressing the 'all' so that everyone knew the baby was fine too. Then he jerked his head toward his uncle in a silent command.

Hiashi nodded and excused himself from the table. Kankuro looked over at them in question. "No." Hiashi told him quietly. "Stay with them, but stick close, we may need you."

Kankuro nodded and looked over at his ecstatic wife as she devoured the objectionable looking treat. Katashi was watching his sister eat in stunned disbelief, and something that looked close to hero-worship. Kankuro chuckled, watching the boy's face because it was easier on his own stomach than watching what his wife was currently eating.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Neji settled Yugao comfortably into a seat in the study as Hiashi closed the doors. He turned in time to catch a headband protector that his nephew then tossed at him. The Hyuuga leader sighed as he recognized the insignia. "The Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"Another attempt on my life." Neji stated coldly. "And he tried to use the Hyuuga curse seal against me. It dropped him instead. We've already dropped him off with ANBU."

Startled, Hiashi's eyes narrowed grimly. "You turned him over from our custody?"

Yugao sighed unhappily. "My argument. ANBU has better means to interrogate someone and this is a wider matter politically than just the Hyuuga family. Besides, we met up with them on the way home."

Neji frowned as he remembered the ANBU group confronting them on the trip back to the Leaf village. The group had been shocked to hear about the assassination attempt and Neji had been shocked that they'd managed to learn the whereabouts of his honeymoon. Turns out that the ANBU group had been on their way to haze the couple. He still wasn't sure how ANBU had gotten hold of their location, and the group wasn't saying.

"I'm glad the mirroring of the curse seal worked so effectively." Hiashi grunted, conceded the point of the prisoner. "This is …odd, however." He said, holding up the Cloud insignia.

Neji nodded. "Why is that village so hot for Hyuuga blood?"

"A good question." Hiashi sighed. "After our treaty, when they tried to take Hinata, I thought it was just to get their hands on the Byakugan. This though, is something else entirely."

Yugao rolled her shoulders, tired from the long journey. "And why wait so many years between attacks? I don't like the way this is looking."

Hiashi grunted in agreement as his fist tightened on the Cloud insignia, anger running through his blood.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade left her winter coat with the servant as she was ushered inside. The man tried to direct her towards Hiashi's study, but she interrupted and told him her intent was to call on someone else.

The servant didn't miss a beat and ushered the Hokage into the library instead, offering her refreshments while she waited.

A moment later, Hinata slipped into the room quietly.

"Close the door."

A bit surprised, Hinata complied and slid the doors together before joining the Hokage. "You wanted to see me? I hope there wasn't a problem with the surgery?" She asked, suddenly worried she'd done something wrong. "Is Temari alright?"

"Yes, yes, she's great. Recovering nicely, though she's not quite awake yet. Gaara and Shino are with her." Tsunade told her quickly, staving off the look of fright on the younger kunoichi's face. "You did nothing wrong. In fact, you were wonderful."

Unused to such compliments, Hinata smiled gamely although on the inside she was wondering what the 'catch' was.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked, her gaze frank and open. "Once this baby is born, what are your plans?"

Hinata didn't even pretend not to understand the question. She sighed unhappily and closed her eyes a moment. "My husband and my father both think I need to retire from active missions. Become a civilian."

Tsunade didn't miss the way that was said. "They think? What about you?"

"I'm not weak." Hinata said, though she didn't meet the Hokage's gaze. "Whatever they think, I'm not fragile."

The blond nodded sagely. "I know. You made jounin on your own merits. I know, because I was there. I wouldn't have sent you on any of the missions you've had if I thought otherwise. Whatever the men say, it is your decision."

The purple-haired woman nodded, her hands going to her belly unconsciously. The Hokage noted the movement, her eyes missing nothing. "I'm not sure I want to continue. Not knowing that I have a baby at home that needs me. I …I lost my own mother young and I wouldn't put that on anyone."

Tsunade nodded, but didn't say anything, waiting for the girl to finish.

"But I love being a kunoichi. It's part of who I am." Hinata finally raised her eyes, her expression open and pleading for understanding. "I don't want to retire."

The Hokage nodded. Being older came with more experience. How many times had she heard just this same argument from kunoichi over the years? Too many. "A lot of female ninja have had to face this question. There's never an easy answer. Whichever decision is made, neither is weak and neither is cowardly. There's sacrifice no matter which way you go."

Hinata swallowed and blinked back the moisture in her eyes. She had never been someone who cried much, but ever since getting pregnant, the tears came far too easily.

"What if I offered you something different, an alternative?" Tsunade said, her voice gruff but gentle. "A third choice."

Hinata looked startled, then shook her head. "If you're thinking of medical ninja, it doesn't change matters much. You know as well as anyone that medical ninja are in the thick of missions, dangerous missions. Sakura and Ino are always on the go."

Tsunade nodded, knowing the truth in that statement. "But surgeons don't." She said slowly and deliberately.

Startled, Hinata stared blank faced at her Hokage.

"Truthfully, I never thought to use the Byakugan in surgical situations until Temari's case. And after speaking with your father, it is not a viable usage normally. Surgery requires deep and minute inspections internally. While he is good, your father admits that discriminating different tissue types would be very difficult for him."

"Which is why I did it." Hinata said, her mind reeling with wild thoughts. Remembering all the little 'tests' Tsunade had put her through to make sure she really could tell scar tissue from normal tissue.

"He and Neji are stronger, using their bloodline limit offensively. You are better at the smallest details." Tsunade leaned forward, watching Hinata carefully. "Along with your precision use of chakra you are a natural when it comes to the art of surgery."

Hinata shook her head.

"No. I know what I'm talking about." Tsunade said, her face quite earnest. "Surgery is difficult at the very best. Cutting edge as far as the medical field is concerned. The reason for this is that surgeons have to be the best of the best. Precise, calm, and in control."

"That's not me." Hinata whispered, her two index fingers touching nervously.

"I disagree." The Hokage said, her voice proud. "The surgery today proved that beyond measure. You alone, with your abilities and sharp mind and eyes increased Temari's chances by another 15 percent above my top prediction. I need that Hinata. I need you in my medical corps. Konoha needs you."

Hinata held her breath, not sure this was real.

"You'd remain a kunoichi, but would be stationed permanently in the village. And I don't want to lose your other abilities either. You can instruct at the Academy too, if you want." Tsunade continued.

"If I want." Hinata said, hope blooming deep within her heart. "Oh, I definitely want."

The Hokage grinned and after a moment, Hinata's grin almost equaled her in brightness.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Don't look too hard at the Cloud Village plot line, this one will not end with this story but be a part of the sequel. So don't expect it to be solved any time soon! LOL**

**Well? I hope you liked the new chapter! REVIEWS are always welcome!**


	64. In Charge

Anko yawned and stretched, a dull ache just under her right side ribs making her frown. She rubbed the area and looked around to see Hiashi dressing, obviously fresh from the shower.

He grinned over at her. "Sore?"

The spiky-haired woman chuckled. "Not your fault. I distinctly remember yelling at you to go faster, but noooo, you had to drag it out. I think it's just a bit of indigestion. Your daughter's eating habits leave something to be desired." She trailed off into a shudder.

Hiashi groaned and threw his towel at her. "Hinata never ate, nor acted, like that before in her life. The flu must be changing her."

Anko frowned and sat up, stretching to ease the odd aches and pains. "I have the flu. Your daughter is pregnant. Grandad."

The Hyuuga leader rolled his eyes at her but didn't argue. He watched as she twirled the towel around, as if she meant to strike him with it. "Am I ever going to get an answer?"

Stilling, Anko looked at him a long moment, then shrugged. "I'm still debating, don't rush me."

Hiashi groaned, leaned in to give her a hard kiss before dancing out of the way of the towel she snapped at his ass. "I may be a grandfather soon, but I am still a shinobi!" He taunted her breathlessly as he stole a second kiss before hurrying to the door.

"Belly-crawling snail." She muttered.

"You're repeating yourself, you already used that one the last time we spoke on this matter." He teased lightly, though she could tell he was a bit hurt that she wasn't able to give him an answer yet. An answer to a _marriage proposal_. Shit.

Anko shrugged, pretending a nonchalance she didn't feel. "It's too early to be creative."

Hiashi frowned, watching her as she got up and padded nude toward the bathroom. "You should rest." He didn't like the look of weariness in her eyes.

"You should mind your own business." She snapped, irritation suddenly replacing her former good mood. Sighing, she ran her hand over her face as she forced herself to relax. "Sorry. I'll rest, I promise."

Hiashi grunted, not believing her for a moment. "I'd stay with you today if I could. But I have to go meet with the Hokage about this Cloud Village business, Neji will be with me of course."

Anko nodded as she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower jets. One thing she loved about staying here. Rich bathrooms. The shower had wall jets on three sides, and all the hot water she could use. "I should marry you for this shower alone." She moaned, stepping into the luscious heat.

Hiashi chuckled and opened the shower door. "I'd take what I can get." He said, eyeing her appreciatively. "Want some company?"

Anko groaned and shook her head. "Sorry Kingfisher, but I really am feeling sore this morning. And not to sound trite, but I've got a headache."

Instantly concerned, Hiashi ignored the streams of water and reached out to feel her forehead. Only Anko pursed her lips irritably and pulled back. "Go on with your business before I demote you from fish to fish-bait. Don't worry about me."

"Kankuro is off to meet with his new team today. Having never worked together officially, they need to acclimate themselves. Neji and I will both be gone too." Hiashi said, worry obviously in his voice.

Anko leaned in and pressed a kunai under his chin. "One word about how there are no males around to protect us girls at home, and I'll make this flu bug a partial-orphan in a heart beat."

Hiashi blinked. "I don't EVEN want to know where you were hiding that weapon, do I?" He grinned at her, ignoring the blade entirely. "What I was going to say is that Katashi will be here, and would you please look out for him?"

Embarrassed, Anko let the kunai down and nodded. "Now get out of my shower, you're letting out all the good steam."

Hiashi left, chuckling to himself as he drew off his now wet robes and changed once more for his meeting with the Hokage.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara paused at the gates of Konoha and looked over at his brother. The two stared at each other for a long moment, then feeling awkward they nodded to each other.

"Take care." The puppeteer said gruffly.

The red-head nodded as he lifted his traveling pack. "Why? You expecting danger? Between here and Suna?"

Kankuro shook his head, then shrugged. Another long moment passed without either saying a word. "There have been strange attacks on the Hyuuga clan."

Gaara took a step out of Konoha, then stopped. Coughed, then took two more steps.

"I saw Temari this morning." Kankuro blurted out.

Gaara turned and nodded. "I did too, we must have passed each other." He paused and sighed, finally he growled. "Let's stop dancing around it. You look silly with that symbol on your head."

The puppeteer's tension faded a bit as he laughed and fingered the Leaf shinobi symbol on his new forehead protector. "It feels odd." He admitted.

"You start training today?" Gaara asked, still reluctant to leave.

"You two are stupid, did you know that?" Hanabi called down from her tree branch perch. "Just say you'll miss each other, hug and go."

Neither brother looked startled as they blinked up at her. Groaning, she rolled her eyes and leapt down. "You both knew I was there?"

"Hai." Gaara nodded. "You're getting better at shielding your presence, but …"

"You wash in a recognizable scent." Kankuro finished with a small smile.

Hanabi growled at them both. "It's not like I'm on a mission, this is an 'at home' scent." She said through gritted teeth.

Kankuro laughed and took his own life in his hands to ruffle her hair. "I didn't say it was bad, just recognizable."

"So." Hanabi said, glaring at the two siblings.

"What?" Gaara asked, drawing out a deep sigh from the young genin.

"Hug. Tell each other you love them and will miss them, then go away."

"Okay." Kankuro said, making Gaara's eyes widen a bit before he dissolved into an actual chuckle as the puppeteer grabbed the unsuspecting girl in a huge hug. "I love you and will miss you." He said in a mockingly sweet imitation of a bad movie.

Hanabi screamed and stamped on his foot. She looked over at Gaara who held out his arms for her and she snarled, kicked dust on his boots and stalked away.

"Hanabi!" He called out to her retreating back.

She stopped when he yelled, but didn't turn to look at him. "Yes? Gaara-coon?"

"Gaara-kun?" Kankuro laughed outright at hearing that, especially when he saw the resignation on his brother's face.

"I left you a parting gift. It's on your dresser." The Kazekage called out to her.

"Does it explode?" She called back with a fake sweetness in her voice, finally turning to glare at him.

Gaara gave her one of his rare grins. "Yes. Yes it does."

Hanabi groaned, and continued to leave the two brothers alone as she hurried off.

Kankuro's laughter faded into rich chuckles as he watched her go. "Do you have any idea the trouble you're setting yourself up for?"

Gaara nodded matter-of-factly. "I'm looking forward to it, actually."

The puppeteer looked at his brother and noted the new lightness in his serious expression and the small smile still playing around his austere lips. He nodded in approval. If this was Hanabi's effect on Gaara now, he couldn't wait to see what happened after she grew up a bit more! "I _will_ miss you, you know."

Gaara turned wide pale-jade eyes on his older brother. "Try to hug me and there will be a Sand Coffin quicker than you can blink."

"Might upset Temari." Kankuro grinned, opening his arms in jest.

Gaara growled. "I was going to say I'll miss you too, but now I'm not so sure. Tell Temari she's always welcome in Suna. You, on the other hand …"

"I'll visit as soon as possible." Kankuro promised, reading between the lines to those things not said.

The red-head grunted and nodded abruptly. "I'll be back for my niece or nephew's birth, if possible."

The puppet user nodded, suddenly losing his mirth. The baby wasn't due for many more months. MONTHS. Suddenly, it seemed too long to go without seeing his brother. "I really hate to see you leave."

Gaara snorted derisively and started out of Konoha once more. Right at the gate he turned for one last comment. "Funny, I hate to see you stay."

"Father's fault." Kankuro waved off the sentiment, though his throat felt tight.

"You love her." Gaara said simply.

Kankuro nodded, blushing slightly at the admission, but his gaze never wavered.

"You're happy."

Again, Kankuro nodded.

"Then it's good." Gaara said with a deliberate finality. "But you better visit soon, damn it." With that, the Kazekage of Suna signaled to his waiting guards and started off for home.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata walked into the informal living room looking for a quiet place to read. She'd gotten some basic medical texts from Tsunade, just to look over. She saw Anko sitting quietly and reading a book. But her expression didn't match the scene. The spiky-haired woman looked decidedly sour.

"I'll kill him." Anko said as she looked up at Hinata's face. "Water. I ask for something sugary, and he brings me water."

"Who?" Hinata asked gently as she settled comfortably in a seat of her own next to the big window.

"Oh! You can't sit there!" Katashi cried out from the doorway.

Startled, Hinata looked up in alarm. "Why not?" She said, looking around for anything that might be causing her younger brother to be so alarmed.

A dry chuckle had her smiling as her uncle walked in behind Katashi. "Good morning."

"And to you, neice." The old man said with a chuckle.

"You can't sit next to the window! What if there's an attack?" Katashi said, coming to stand in front of her carrying a heavy woolen blanket.

Hinata settled back into her chair. "The household is well protected, I assure you. Besides, I want to read and the light is better here."

"But, but …but you CAN'T!" Katashi said excitedly, waving one arm and almost dropping what he was carrying. "Father left me in charge of you!"

"And THAT'S why I'll kill him." Muttered Anko, rubbing at her right side absently.

Hinata looked surprised, but played along gamely. "Just what did father tell you, Katashi-kun?"

"Too watch over the ladies!" The boy wailed, then shook out his blanket and whirled around to drop it on Anko's lap, nearly spilling her cup of water.

"But I wasn't cold." Anko sighed, then shrugged and drained her cup of water. "Now can I have the drink I wanted?"

"No. Too much sugar. Aki said it wasn't good for …." He stopped, eyed her a moment before continued in a near whisper. "For your condition."

"I'll maim him before I kill him." Anko sighed and picked up the blanket, dropping it on the floor. "I'm fine. I'll drink what I want and get my own blankets, thank you."

But Katashi wasn't listening. He'd grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her from her seat. "Come sit over here away from the window. I'll get you an extra lamp if you want."

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "I'm fine by the window, I'm sure. Besides, that's my favorite chair."

Hearing that, the boy ran back toward the heavy reclining chair and tried to push it out of the way of the window. "You …can't …sit …here …what …. 'huff' ….there's …'huff' …an …". The chair moved about half a foot as Katashi's face turned red.

"Here, let me help." Hinata went over to him, then stopped cold at the dark glare he shot her. "You're not supposed to lift anything heavy, father said so!"

"A little blood, a few screams, it'll be fun." Anko mused from her own seat. "Maybe I should sell tickets. I could earn enough from spilling Hyuuga blood to install one of those fancy showers at my apartment."

Juroken smothered a smile as he watched the boy struggle. It took quite a while, and Katashi never got the chair over to the side of the room. But apparently, as long as the chair wasn't in front of the window, he was happy.

Hinata eyed the big recliner now resting in the middle of the room and tried desperately not to laugh at her now panting and out-of-breath younger brother. "Thank you." She finally managed to say with a relatively blank face.

"You're welcome." Katashi grinned, even though he was still breathing hard. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Hinata shook her head, smiling. "No, I'll call a servant if I do though."

"Promise? You won't get up and get it yourself?" Katashi asked anxiously.

Anko sighed. "You're going too far tadpole. We can get our own food." Then she grimaced. "On the other hand, bring Hinata some soup. Maybe she won't pour herring eggs all over it."

Katashi shook his head. "No more of that stuff, it's full of salt! Salt's bad for swelling, Emi said."

Hinata's smile faded as she blinked down at her brother. "But …I like pickled herring eggs. I mean I didn't used too, but lately I can't seem to get enough of them."

"We've noticed." Juroken and Anko said at the same time, almost in unison. And with nearly the same amount of disgust in their voices.

"No." Katashi said firmly. "Father put me in charge, remember?"

"Yep, Hiashi's death will be slow and painful." Anko muttered to herself, then groaned as absolutely no one was paying any attention to her. "Do you think I'm kidding?! I'm going to kill that traitorous trout, filet him!"

Katashi blinked, then grinned at her. "Father said you would yell."

Anko's gaze narrowed on him dangerously. "Oh really?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Do you want any more water, Lady Anko?"

"I am not a LADY!" She screeched, then grabbed at her her side, wincing as she did so. "Damn it!"

Katashi was suddenly all business as Juroken frowned in concern. "Lady Anko!" The boy ran to her, picked up her discarded blanket and dumped it in her lap, frantically trying to smooth it out. "Are you alright?"

Anko sighed and reluctantly let the boy fuss over her. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache and some indigestion."

"I'll send for the medic!" The boy shouted and ran from the room as if a fire had been lit under him.

Anko sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Damn it. I really will kill your father for putting that boy 'in charge'."

o.O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi looked at the box on her dresser, the need to open it making her fingers itch. She'd used her Byakugan, and had immediately noticed that there were a lot of exploding tags in the box.

But …but they didn't appear armed.

Slowly, hesitantly, Hanabi reached out to pick up the box. She held her breath, but nothing happened. After a long moment, she finally opened the top of the box. Again she held her breath, in case anything noxious sprang from inside.

Still nothing.

Sighing, she peeked inside, then started smiling. Eagerly she took out the exploding tags, her glee growing as she looked at each one in turn.

"Wow." She murmured, trying to memorize the elegant calligraphy on each tag.

These weren't ordinary exploding tags, these were _shaped_ tags. They hadn't covered this in the Academy. This was the stuff of specialist ninja. Demolition and destruction. "Shaped charges!" She gave a little squeal as her eyes shone with excitement.

Now she could design how she wanted things to explode out. No longer would she need to worry so much about innocent bystanders, as only the prey would be targeted.

"Oh, these look intricate." She muttered, spreading them out all over her bed. Hanabi made a pact not to use any of these until she'd memorized how to make them on her own. What a gift! Here her thought processes stalled.

A gift. That's exactly what they were. And no other gift that Gaara could have possibly have given her would have meant so much. Nervously she fingered the tags. Perhaps she should tear them up? NOooooo! She couldn't, she really, really couldn't!

Ruthlessly, she narrowed her eyes on the strange, but highly prized, gift. "I'm not going to thank him for these! I'll …I'll use them like any other teaching tool. That's all."

Somehow, it felt wrong to say that. But ….

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and then as Hinata rushed in to explain why they were all heading to the hospital, she lost her train of thought all together.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Shizune sat next to Anko, her healing chakra in her hands over her belly.

Hiashi was leaning against the wall, watching. Worry frowns marring his usual calm expression.

"You didn't notice any blurred vision or anything, did you?" Anko shook her head mutely, her eyes never moving from Shizune's face.

Anko had sworn herself blue in the face, insisting that she didn't need a medic, yelling and screaming at all and sundry until the medic arrived and decided to admit her to the hospital.

Fear was the next thing she felt. All encompassing fear. Anko was a jounin of high rank and skill. Death meant nothing to her. Blood was commonplace. Fear was a normal part of the job. Fear kept you from being too brave, too stupid, too rash. But you handled your fear. Overcame it.

But now fear was swamping her as Anko swallowed hard, watching Shizune with her hands over her baby. Her baby. Not the flu. Not some abstract idea. Her child. Was the baby in danger? All of a sudden, everything was crystal clear. She didn't want to lose this child. Possessiveness took a hold of her very soul and made it hard to breathe.

"Indigestion." Shizune said finally.

Shaky, Anko sighed and laid her head down in a sense of relief so sharp she actually felt dizzy. Hiashi moved in next to her and caught her hand in his.

"The headache, on the other hand made me check deeper. Your blood pressure, it's too high." The Hokage's assistant continued. "You don't have preeclampsia, but you show all the cardinal signals."

"What's that?" Anko looked up in alarm. "Pre-what?"

Shizune sighed unhappily. "Preeclampsia. Not uncommon with first pregnancies. High blood pressure."

"Is it dangerous?" Hiashi asked, his voice gruff.

"Very." Shizune said sternly. "Especially since Anko is too early in the pregnancy for the best treatment."

Anko eyed her speculatively. "And what's the best treatment?"

"Giving birth." Shizune chuckled. "You have quite a ways to go before your little flu bug is ready to be delivered."

"So, now what?" Anko asked, almost afraid to know.

Shizune gave her a wry look. "You won't like it."

"Tastes that bad does it?" Anko sighed, wrinkling her nose. "Just give me the medicine and let me be."

"I'll make sure she takes it." Hiashi said as he gave Anko's hand a hard squeeze.

"I'm sure." Shizune chuckled. "Bed rest."

Anko blinked, then groaned. "What? Are you TRYING to kill me?"

The medic shook her head. "Sorry. For the next week I want you on strict bed rest. Only getting up for the bathroom. No sex, no walking around, no excitement of any kind. I'm going to assign a medic to you to check you often. We have to make sure this high blood pressure isn't a trend. If you turn severely preeclampsic at this stage in the pregnancy, you will lose the child. However, you're not at that point yet. And we want to make sure it stays that way."

Hiashi felt Anko's hand tremble. "Thank you." He said simply, shaken down to his core. When he'd gotten the message that Anko was at the hospital, his blood had almost literally turned to ice.

Shizune nodded. "I'm going to get you some instructions and something gentle to calm your indigestion too. I'll be right back."

Silence hung in the air for a moment after the medic left. Finally Anko sighed heavily. "I wanted to kill you for leaving Katashi to hover over me like that. But the tadpole called for help against my direct orders. He's a good kid."

Hiashi nodded, now that Shizune had left he was finding it difficult to maintain his calm demeanor. "I'm sorry I left this morning."

Anko shoved him with her shoulder, making him look wide-eyed down at her. "You didn't know. I didn't know. We caught it, that's the good thing."

The Hyuuga nodded and sat on the side of the bed next to her. Anko scooted over to give him a bit more room.

"Bed rest without sex." Anko sighed, trying for humor. "That's just not right."

"I'd say something smart right now, but I'm fresh out. You …this …scared me." Hiashi admitted, wrapping one arm around her.

Anko dropped her head on his shoulder and cuddled in close to him. "Me too." She said, her voice rather small. "I …I don't remember ever being this frightened before."

"Makes you wish you'd stayed with Aoba?" Hiashi teased, referring to her date that time so long ago.

Anko grinned against his chest, feeling silly that now that she knew she was basically fine, NOW she felt like crying. "He's just a friend. I used him so I could spy on you with your date."

Hiashi smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I ran into him and Iruka at the Hokage's office last week. They seem happy together."

Anko punched him lightly in the side, though she was grinning now. "Good."

They settled into a comfortable silence. Finally, Anko sighed and reached over to take his free hand. She put it on her belly, flattening her palm over his.

"I never wanted this child so much as when I thought I might lose it." She whispered.

Hiashi nodded, and began to move his palm in a gentle massage, almost a caress. "I love you."

Anko nodded. "Yes."

The Hyuuga laughed and kissed her ear. "The proper response is, 'I love you too'."

"Yes."

Hiashi sighed and groaned. "Yes to what?"

"Everything." She said quietly.

He stopped, drew back and looked down at her. "Everything? Like love and marriage and all of it?"

She nodded mutely and he broke out into a wild grin. "Now I know you're delusional. Let me call Shizune back." He teased her.

Anko laughed, punched him and laughed some more. "Fish aren't known for their big brains, but see if you can comprehend this. I actually love you and want to marry you."

Hiashi sighed happily and hugged her to him. "About damn time, woman."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Not quite the end, but soon …soon! Wah!**

**REVIEW please, so I don't slip into a depression about this story ending. LOL**


	65. Bed Rest

"What part of 'bed rest' do you not understand?" Hiashi said in his sternest voice.

Anko's eyes narrowed on his pale-eyed gaze. A snarl rose up from her, making the medics at her bedside back away in a hurry.

Hiashi sighed and sat down on the side of her bed, ignoring the waves of fury washing over the room. He opened his mouth and she gave him a dark look that kept his words unsaid.

"If you are stupid enough to try and tell me it's for my own good, I won't guarantee my response won't be bloody, swift, and dire." Anko said in a low, mean voice.

The Hyuuga looked at her, then shook his head. "Then you stay here for the duration."

"I want to go HOME." Anko said, gritting her teeth together harshly. Her brows snapped together angrily as she saw him fight back a smile. "What?!" She demanded.

Hiashi shrugged, then let the small smile paint his austere features. "You referred to my house, excuse me …OUR house as 'home'."

Anko grimaced and looked away. She was irritable, embarrassed, and feeling downright evil at the moment. "Who says I didn't mean my apartment?"

"I have the shower you love." Hiashi said gently, reaching out to trace the line of her cheek. He pulled his hand back quickly as she snapped at him with her teeth hard enough to have drawn blood if she'd connected with his flesh. "I have servants to wait on you hand and foot."

The spiky-haired woman looked away again, feeling distinctly uneasy. "It's not the going home that bothers me." She said, conceding the small victory to him. "It's just …the _getting_ there I don't like. I can walk."

"No you can't." Tsunade briskly informed her as she waltzed through the door. "Bed rest means exactly that, even while moving through the village. You will be wheeled out of here in a chair, get on the cart and be driven home."

"It's not that far." Anko protested vainly, but even she could see no one was on her side on this issue.

Hiashi shook his head. "I understand pride. Hell, I value it, especially in you. But I will not risk either of you to even a short walk against medical advice. And the Hyuuga compound is _not_ a short walk from here."

Tsunade walked up to the duo and put her hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. "Can you excuse us a moment? I need to have a chat with her."

Reluctantly, Hiashi nodded, though he really didn't want to leave. He reached out and gave one of Anko's hands a squeeze. And to her dismay, she not only allowed the gesture, she _liked_ it. "Get out." She said to cover her lapse.

He flashed her another small smile, not fooled by her façade even for an instant. Hiashi didn't know when he'd become so attuned to her moods, but it sure made dealing with her so much easier. "I love you."

She growled and he gave a small chuckle as he vacated his seat. Tsunade watched him go, then sent out the medics who had been tending to her. "Are you a kunoichi or a mousy civilian?" The Hokage said coldly once they were finally alone.

Anko caught her breath and the look in her eyes turned deadly. "What, did you lose my personality profile in the mountain of paperwork you call a desk? Let me remind you, my name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm a stone cold killer when needed."

Tsunade nodded absently, still looking cold as ice. "Right now you're simply a coward."

Fury washed through the jounin's eyes a moment before she fell back on her bed, limp as a dishrag. "Fuck you, you're right."

"You will either get on that wagon, stay here or I will assign shinobi to CARRY your pregnant ass back to the Hyuuga compound." The blond said quite clearly.

Startled and more than a little appalled, Anko swallowed hard. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'd make it an A-ranked mission for them too, considering that they'd lose body parts along the way." Tsunade said with a tight, evil grin. "And the money for it will come out of your next mission paycheck."

"My paycheck?" Anko sputtered. "I don't have a paycheck! I'm on fucking bed rest!"

Tsunade shook her head sadly, as if questioning the spiky-haired kunoichi's intelligence. "Your future paychecks."

Anko sighed, settling down a bit as a sad look crossed over her features. "I'm getting married."

The Hokage scowled harshly, making Anko's eyes widen a bit. "Don't remind me. Your wedding is costing me an arm and a leg. Stupid Shizune."

The spiky-haired woman didn't know what to make of that comment, so let it slide.

"Are you changing more than your name?" Tsunade asked finally, still looking angry but settling down some.

Anko shrugged. "What makes you think I'll give up my name?"

"Oh, you might was well give the poor man that at least. Since you'll be taking over his life. I don't see you sitting back and letting him run your life." Tsunade crooned darkly.

Smirking, Anko shrugged. "I'll think about it." She said, feeling better. The Hokage was right. Just because she was getting married didn't mean it changed the basics of who she was on the inside. "Hyuuga Anko." She mused, wrinkling her nose. "It sounds fucking weird."

"So. Now that you've figured out that you will still be you, no matter what." Tsunade began, leaning forward slightly. "Will you get the hell out of my hospital and go home?"

Anko sighed, but nodded. Then she paused, and turned her steely eyed gaze on her Hokage. "So. You'd offer an A-ranked mission to carry me to the Hyuuga compound?"

Tsunade gave a brief jerk of her head in a nod as she picked up Anko's chart to make a small notation.

"I think I'm offended. I should be considered an S-ranked mission at the very least." Anko said in all seriousness.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Temari groaned and blinked her eyes as she woke up. Still groggy, it took her a moment to focus on the big silver-gray eyes blinking down at her in return. Confusion rattled her as she stared at an extremely young looking Shino.

"You want to play?" The child asked eagerly. His whole little body nearly thrumming with energy.

"Who …" Temari trailed off, her throat so dry she started coughing. "Who are you?"

A brisk voice interrupted from across the room. "This little scamp is Katsumaru and he _shouldn't be in here_." The last was said for the child's benefit as he flashed her a grin full of baby teeth before turning to flee.

An elderly woman came in and smiled down at Temari. Oh wait. She knew this person. Her mental fog began to clear. "Yukiko-san?" Oh! Of course, she'd been discharged from the hospital today.

Shino's great-aunt smiled and helped Temari sit up, plumping up the pillows behind her. "Maybe you should have stayed another day with the medics. By the time we got you home you were nearly gray with exhaustion. I'm not sure, but I think you were out before Shino could get you up the stairs."

"Hai." Temari admitted ruefully. "I just …I just couldn't stand to be in that room anymore." She had not liked her hospital room. It had reminded her too much of the time following her miscarriage in Suna.

The elderly woman smiled and smoothed the home-made woven blanket over Temari's lap. "Thirsty?"

Temari nodded and accepted the glass of water gratefully. It was gone in no time and she blushed as she handed the empty glass back. "I'm not making a good impression with my manners."

"No need to be formal, not here among family. If you're thirsty, drink." Yukiko said with mock sternness, her eyes twinkling to show she wasn't truly upset.

Temari smiled gratefully, then paused as she caught young Katsumaru peeking at her from around the door frame. "I think someone is waiting for you to leave, Oba-san. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"Shino does, so there's no reason you shouldn't." The woman said, obviously pleased with the familiarity of the address. "I'm to be your great-aunt too, in about six months. And don't mind the youngster, he's wildly curious about you."

"How old is he?" Temari asked smiling at the young boy.

"I'm three!" Katsumaru burst through the door, unable to withstand not being in the room with the others. "I'm three now. How old you?"

"Katsu-kun!" Chided Yukiko as she swept the toddler up in her arms. "That's beyond rude." The boy grinned and twisted and turned until he was let down. He ran over to the bed and scrambled up beside Temari. Only when they were face to face again, did he sit still, for about two seconds.

Temari could feel the sheer energy roiling off the squirming boy. She chuckled, sure that he was a handful to raise.

"You pretty!" Katsumaru finally announced, and done with inspecting the newcomer, started to bounce a bit where he was sitting. Temari winced at the soreness the movement caused her.

"Young man, you get down from there right now!" A voice said sternly and Temari looked up to see a woman she hadn't yet met. Katsumaru obeyed instantly and slid down the bed to the floor and ran to his mother, hugging her around the knees.

"I'm sorry, mama! I'm sorry!" The pretty Aburame female smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "You're always sorry, that's the problem. Now go find your brothers and bother them for an hour or so. Wear them out instead of me for a change."

"Okay mama!" Katsumaru smiled widely up at her and took off down the hall.

Temari watched the woman smile sadly after her youngest son. "He's growing up so quickly." She said, then turned to look Temari over. Her gray eyes started at the kunoichi's head and went down, then back up again. Temari felt at a disadvantage as she'd just woken up, and gotten out of the hospital. Despite Katsumaru's declaration that she was 'pretty', she knew she must look a fright.

"Sachi, this is Temari of Suna. Temari? This is Sachi, Shino's older sister." The two women nodded at each other, trying to gauge each other.

Finally, Temari couldn't take the silence anymore and she coughed nervously. "Your son is very sweet. Does he always have that much energy?"

A moment passed, and then it was like a light-bulb turning on as Sachi smiled. "He does indeed. In fact, all Aburame candidates do, of course."

Temari wasn't sure what that meant, and was about to ask when a large crash echoed through the house. Sachi sighed and grinned ruefully at the other two women. "I'm sorry to cut this first meeting short, but I have a disaster to avert."

Yukiko nodded and waved her away as Temari looked confused. The older woman patted her hand and sighed. "Disaster and Katsumaru go hand in hand. That's an Aburame for you."

Temari felt confused. That thrumming bundle of energy _looked_ like a young version of Shino, but he did not act like him. "But they're nothing alike. Katsumaru was fairly bouncing off the walls. Shino's not like that."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." The Aburame heir said sardonically. "Though I believe I was much worse than that, or so my father reminds me from time to time."

"Shino!" Temari sighed happily, her smile fatuous as she looked on her bethrothed.

He smiled at her and came next to her bedside, bending down to give her a kiss. She snagged his glasses and grinned up at him before letting him capture her lips.

"Ahem." Yukiko coughed, trying to get their attention.

Shibi peered around the doorway and laughed. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want them to stop." He told his aunt wryly, but not unhappily. "We might have to hire ninja to protect this room if we're to keep those two apart for the next six months."

Shino chuckled as he came up for air, though his eyes never left Temari. "That would just be a waste of money, father. I'd get through them all somehow." He smiled down at the blond and tucked an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. "You look good in my bed."

Shibi smiled as Yukiko sputtered a bit about propriety and the lack of manners among the youngsters today.

Temari blushed a bit, uncomfortable with such talk in front of Shino's family. She shot a hard glance at Shibi and shook her head. "And to think that when we first met, I thought he was somewhat uptight."

The Aburame clan leader actually laughed out loud to hear that. "We call it being self-contained, not uptight."

The blond kunoichi smiled and shifted over as Shino sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and ignored his aunt's gasp and chiding words. "Were you really worse than Katsumaru?" She asked.

Shibi looked pointedly at his son. "Don't get too comfortable there. Temari can not stay in the guest apartments Konoha provides for visitors while she's recovering, but that doesn't mean you can't be banished over there."

Shino groaned but nodded reluctantly. He knew it would be a bad idea to live in the same house as Temari until after the wedding, but he didn't like to hear it. Konoha thrived on gossip and he didn't want to make Temari a focus of the villages censure. "With Oba-san here, we're perfectly chaperoned." He said, trying one last arguement in order to keep from being sent out of the house.

His father gave him a hard stare and shook his head. "If your great-aunt is such a good chaperone and a deterrent to your hormones, then why are you two sitting in the same bed?"

Shino smiled unrepentantly and sighed. "I hear the guest apartments are comfortable enough, yah?"

Temari smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew propriety had to be observed, especially when marrying the heir of a large clan like the Aburame. Still, she didn't have to like it. But before she could say anything, another crash, followed by a shriek and running footsteps interrupted her train of thought. "You were as bad as that?" She asked Shino incredulously.

Shibi shook his head fondly at the memory. "He was worse. Non-stop movement, nothing was safe. No shelf was unclimbed, no corner or crevice unexplored, no mud not tracked inside, no piece of furniture unbroken …"

Temari shook her head in wonder. "And you didn't warn me of this before my surgery? What if we have one just like you?"

All the Aburame's held their breaths a moment, then let the comment pass. Shino knew he didn't want children, not if it put Temari at a risk for a miscarriage. But he was smart enough not to say that to her right now, not with an audience.

Shibi turned the subject slightly. "All Aburame candidates are just like that." He informed her as lightly as he could manage.

"Candidates?" Temari looked puzzled. "Shino, when I met your sister she said the same thing. What does that mean? Candidates?"

"For receiving a kikai hive." Shino told her, giving her a small one-armed hug as he sat beside her. "The kikai eat chakra, it's their only source of nourishment. The Aburame clan has become physically adapted for the symbiotic relationship over the generations."

"So, not just any ninja can get a hive?" Temari asked, realizing she didn't know much about her betrothed's family abilities and jutsu. Only what she'd seen in training and battle.

Shibi shook his head. "The kikai, introduced to someone outside of our clan would be devoured from the inside. Their chakra production would not be able to keep up with the need of the bugs."

"Not even every Aburame can receive a hive." Shino told her, shrugging. "Sachi wasn't a candidate, I was."

Temari caught her breath as she smiled at him. "So. It's only the overly energetic madly-producing chakra Aburame children who get a hive. Is that it? Or is it only the males that can be candidates?"

Yukiko smiled, even as another set of running footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs. "The wilder the Aburame, the better the introduction to a kikai hive. And gender plays no part in it, only chakra levels. Of course, once the hive is introduced, the kikai start feeding on the chakra and the energy levels start to even out." The older lady smiled over at her nephew. "Until the child recieves their hive though ...watch out!"

Shibi winced as the sound of something breaking came from downstairs. "It makes for a very LOUD household, while there are youngsters around."

Temari leaned against Shino and smiled even though she was getting tired again. She put her hand gently on her belly and prayed that she'd be able to bring the Aburame clan the wildest, most rambunctious, loudest child ever. She smiled over at Shino, reaching up to wipe the worry marks from his face.

o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hold it right there, tadpole!" Anko barked just before an extra blanket landed on the bed. "I'm roasting in here as it is!"

Katashi looked at her oddly for a moment, then began to pull the blankets off the bed. All of them. Anko sighed and grabbed the bottom two. "Leave these, the rest you can put beside the bed. If I need them, I'll know where the are."

The seven-year old nodded, folded the blankets and nearly ran from the room.

"He's just trying to be helpful." Hiashi said from his desk, poring over a mountain of paperwork.

The spiky-haired woman sighed and looked around Hiashi's private study. Or it had been, now it was her domain apparently. "Did you have your servants move your entire bedroom down here?" She asked petulantly.

"Hai." He said, then rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. "I didn't think you'd want to be stuck upstairs alone all day."

Anko growled at him, seeing through him easily. "Right. It certainly wasn't because you wanted to keep an eye on me and make sure I stayed in bed, right?"

Hiashi looked up at her glowering face and sighed. "That too, of course. But I really did hope that being down here would make this week easier for both of us. I like being able to be near you in case anything should happen. And you get to listen in on my meetings and give me good advice." He didn't mention that he didn't want her climbing stairs and knew she'd never would have allowed him to carry her up to the bedroom. Nor did he mention that a week's bed rest could easily be extended by the medics if her blood pressure didn't improve.

Anko smiled nastily over at him and licked her lips. "I liked the first meeting of yours that I sat in on."

Hiashi's body stiffened and a certain part of his anatomy sat up a bit. "I remember you did a lot at that meeting, sitting wasn't part of it though." Running her hands up under his robe while hidden beneath his desk, that had been the start …the start of _them_. "Do you regret it?"

Startled, the kunoichi looked at him seriously for a long moment. "This …you …all of this …" She waved her hand around her head. "This is not something I would ever have chosen for myself."

Hiashi grunted, unable to stop the hurt her words caused him.

"But." She continued, looking strangely subdued. "But …I also wouldn't give any of it, or you, up."

The Hyuuga clan leader smiled over at her, his earlier pain washing away at the balm of her simple declaration. "I love you."

"Fish do not get mushy, unless they're going bad. You rotting?" Anko said, giving him a mischievous look. "A shower would take care of that smell."

"I do not smell, as you put it." Hiashi said, then stiffened as the door of his study opened again. He watched as Katashi rushed in carrying a pot of tea. "What's that?"

The boy skidded to a halt and eyed his father a moment before he put the laden tray down on a small table. "Tea. I thought the lady might like some tea."

Hiashi looked at his son, a bit concerned. "You brought us both tea about half an hour ago. You've fetched water, extra blankets, reading materials, and scented candles too."

Katashi drew up sharply. "Oh, I forgot to bring a tray of snacks! I'm sorry, I'll go get something for you …"

"Halt!" Anko barked, pinning the seven-year old in place with a mere glance. "I thought you were just being overly protective. I thought you're father had sicced you on me the other day, but that's not the case is it?"

"He left me in charge." Katashi murmured, looking down at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Hiashi shook his head slightly. "Yes, I left you in charge in case the ladies needed anything. But you've gone overboard. Care to explain?"

Anko sighed as the boy blushed beet red, though he never looked up. "Tadpole?" The boy remained quiet, but gave sneaky looks at her out from under his lashes that spoke of some sort of trouble. Anko took a deep breath. "Get lost, Kingfisher."

"What?" Hiashi drew up, affronted. "This is my study, you can't banish me from my own study."

"You turned it into my bedroom, so yeah …yeah I can." Anko growled and shot him a glare. "Give us a moment, won't you?"

Hiashi stood up and walked quietly to the door. "I'll go check in with Neji. He's meeting with the Hyuuga elders. Seems not everyone is happy with the make up of the new Hyuuga council."

"You do that." Anko said, then sighed as the door closed behind him. "Okay, tadpole. What gives?"

Katashi continued to stare down at his feet silently.

"If you don't come over here, I'm going to get up and go over there." Anko threatened, knowing the kid would react to that. She was right.

Katashi rushed over next to her, anxiety shining out of his pale eyes. "You're on bed rest! You can't get up!"

"See. Knew that would get you motivated." She said bluntly, then chuckled at his crestfallen expression. "Why are you working so hard to make me comfy?"

The seven-year old shook his head and shrugged. Anko wasn't buying it for a moment. "No. You know what I'm asking. Tell me."

Miserable pale eyes looked up to meet her gaze. "You're having a baby."

Anko sighed ruefully. "Don't tell anyone, but yeah …I know it's not just the flu. But what's that got to do with you?" She paused as she looked at the boy as he dropped his gaze again. "The baby? Are you worried about the baby?"

Katashi looked up wildly and shook his head in denial. Anko sighed and reached over to capture his chin. "Yeah. That got a reaction. Look tadpole. Your position in this family is secure, baby or no baby."

"But step-mothers are EVIL!" Katashi moaned, then clapped his hands over his mouth in horror of what he'd let slip.

Anko chuckled. "I would take that as a compliment, except I know you didn't mean it that way. I _like_ being called evil and mean."

"But you're not." Katashi insisted, pulling on her sleeve.

"Bite your tongue!" She looked at him, aghast. "I am very mean! Evil too."

Katashi giggled, and the tension between them dissolved. He turned serious though as he searched her face. "Father introduced me to a lot of cousins."

Anko nodded, knowing that Hiashi had invited over the children of several branch family members. He'd wanted Katashi to find a contemporary to be friendly with, and to keep him out of Hanabi's way. Hiashi had no desire to find his son dyed pink again.

The boy watched her face carefully as he spoke. "A lot of them say that step-mothers are the worst."

"They can be, from what I've heard. Depends though." Anko sighed. "I've never been a mother before. I'm going to fu… mess it up, I'll tell you that right now."

"One of my cousins said you killed a man just for forgetting to water your plants." Katashi whispered.

Anko nodded and smiled as she remembered the incident. "Almost. He lived, but just barely." Then she sighed as the boy looked shocked. "Relax, tadpole. My rep is what it is, and I've earned every last bit of it. But I promise I won't kill you for forgetting to bring me a tray of snacks."

"Promise?" Katashi asked, looking a bit abashed now.

"Promise." Anko grinned and chucked him under the chin. "But if you forget to bring me an extra pillow, we will have to revisit the issue."

Katashi gave her a wide-eyed look and took off running for the door.

"Hey, wait tadpole!" Anko called, but the kid was out the door like a lightening bolt. "Shit. I was just kidding."

Hiashi peered inside a moment later. "Can I enter my own study now?" He said stiffly. "Neji's meeting is over and he's out with Yugao visiting her grandmother."

Anko groaned. "Heaven save me from Hyuuga males!"

"Watch it, you might be carrying one. Or two." He added darkly, getting her back for tossing him out earlier.

Anko felt ill at the thought of twins.

"What did you say to Katashi?" Hiashi said as he walked back to his desk. "He was running down the hall laughing and smiling."

The kunoichi smiled, relaxing as she realized the kid knew she'd been joking after all. "Just had to settle a few things between us, that's all."

She grinned cheekily at him, and it stirred things deep within his body. Hiashi looked over at her, frowning oddly at her.

"What?" She asked, wondering what he was staring at.

Hiashi shrugged and sighed deeply. "It might have been a mistake to move the bed down here."

Anko quirked her head to one side, studying him a moment. "Why? Am I distracting you from your work?" She caught her breath as he sent her a heated look. She knew that look, and it always ended up with her screaming out in pleasure. "Shit."

The Hyuuga rolled his shoulders and tried to look away.

Anko felt her body heating up with need and she sighed, flopping back on the bed. No sex. Fuck. Bed rest was hell. "How long is a week again?"

"Too long." He said, his voice husky.

"Damn right." Anko moaned, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Shit."

o.O.o.O.o

**Well, I'm closing in on the end of this story. I'm debating with myself on whether the babies should be born at the end of this story, or at the beginning of the sequel. Any thoughts? If not, reviews are always helpful too! LOL**


	66. Culmination

"This is a wedding, not a funeral." Hinata huffed and sat back, wincing as she stretched.

"Could have fooled me." Hanabi said, looking utterly gloomy.

Yugao sighed and eyed her friend. "If you want to run, I'll help you."

Both Hinata and Hanabi glared at the blue-haired kunoichi. "Bite your tongue." Hanabi snapped.

"Bite your tongue, sensei." Yugao snapped back at the girl, in an ill humor because all she'd been able to keep down today was tea and toast. What she wouldn't give for a steak! As long as Hinata didn't come along and smother it in noxious items.

"You're not my sensei anymore!" Hanabi groused. "Which sucks!" She moaned, recalling all the drills Ibiki had been putting her team through. Drill, drill, drill ...she wanted to blow something up!

In the center of the room, a certain jounin sat still and stared at her reflection, ignoring everyone and everything around her. How long would it take to die if she stopped breathing right here and now? She started counting. "One, two, three, four, five …" Never quite realizing that if she was speaking, she _was_ actually still breathing.

A knock on the door brought hefty sighs from both Yugao and Hinata, who didn't want to get up. Hanabi sighed and went over to unlock the door. "Oh, get in here, we might need you."

Temari stepped inside, took a quick look around and shook her head. "Yugao looks positively green. Firecracker, go get her some ginger tea to settle her stomach. Hinata? You look exhausted, go over there and rest a moment."

No one bothered to comment. Hanabi thought about arguing, but decided it wasn't worth it and left on her small errand. Hinata nodded and got up off the small stool, rubbing the small of her back absently. She wasn't even showing yet! A small bump, so why in the world was her back hurting already?

Yugao made room on the small couch for Hinata to join her, but after a moment got up for the other side of the room. Temari gave the former-ANBU a quizzical look. Yugao shrugged, "She smells like fish eggs."

"I brushed my teeth." Hinata sighed, but didn't have the energy to argue or blush. She sank down into her seat, boneless. Before pregnancy she'd never known how much it took out of her to be embarrassed. Perhaps her gestation could cure her awful blushing? Maybe.

Yugao nodded absently. "Actually, you smell like mint. But I KNOW what you've been eating and in my mind, I _can_ smell it."

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine …"

Temari cocked her head in Anko's direction. "What's she counting? The petals in her arrangements?"

"The minutes before the wedding?" Hinata said, waving one hand wearily, not even bothering to look up.

Yugao sighed. "Could be the brushstrokes on the portrait that Hiashi had commisioned. That silly painter was here again last night. Hell is sitting still for that long. I did my time with my portrait, now it's her turn."

Hinata rolled her eyes over at her cousin-by-marriage. "You've sat still longer than that while out on missions."

The blue-haired kunoichi sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I wasn't pregnant then. Besides, at the end of sitting still for so long I usually got to kill, destroy, or do something heroic. At the end of posing, all I got was a crick in my neck and clutter for my wall."

"It's a beautiful portrait." Hinata argued, disregarding how much she'd hated posing too. Not because of sitting still though, but because being watched like that, dissected by an artist had left her feeling vulnerable and exposed. "Neji loved it."

"Neji loves me." Yugao grumbled. "And I'm never sitting for another one, ever."

"Sixty-two, sixty-three, sixty-four …."

Temari watched Anko anxiously for a long moment, tuning out the chit-chat around them. She didn't like her friend's color despite Hinata's attempts at light make-up. Quickly, she ran through her options. Slapping Anko was out, the damned woman would probably come up with a sharp blade in retaliation. Comforting words were not Temari's forte, and probably not a good idea anyway. So, what did that leave?

"Sixy-eight, sixty-nine …"

"It's sexual positions!" Temari crowed, clapping as she watched Anko carefully in sharp contrast to her light tone. "She's running over the sexual positions for her honeymoon!"

Hinata gasped in outrage. "Don't say that! That's my father you're talking about there, with her! No!"

Yugao broke into a wide grin. But Anko only blinked twice and kept right on counting.

Hanabi slipped quietly back into the room, looking around as she caught sight of everyone's varying expressions. "What? What did I miss?" She hated not to know something. And judging from the odd tension in the room, she didn't want to be left out.

"Now, I know about the first ten to fifteen." Temari purred, tapping her chin as she ignored Hanabi completely. "And I've heard about sixteen to twenty-two, but after that it gets hazy. Maybe the rest are just variations on the first dozen or so?"

"What? Variations on what?" Hanabi asked, trying hard to figure out why Yugao was laughing and Hinata had actually gotten up off the couch to try and shoo her out the door. "Wait! I want to know too!"

"No!" Hinata said, giving her little sister one last shove before slamming the door. She ignored her sister's furious shouts through the door. "She's been so edgy lately."

"Probably boredom with Ibiki out of the house. And my brother gone back home." Temari said a bit loudly, having been filled in by a grinning Kankuro on the non-courtship deal. "She just misses Gaara."

"I DO NOT!" Screamed a horrified Hanabi from the other side of the door. The women laughed as the door shook from the fury of a series of strong kicks.

Temari made a rude gesture at the door, only to grin widely at Hanabi's roar of protest. "That's what you get for watching through locked doors!" The blond yelled back.

"Eighty-four, eighty-five, eighty-six …"

"Okay, stand back and take cover if you can find it." Temari warned, then slapped Anko hard across the face. She fell into a defensive stance despite her fine clothing.

Anko blinked, her eyes clearing as she raised one hand to touch her stinging cheek with her fingertips. "What the hell?"

"You were counting. It. Was. Freaking. Us. Out." The blond kunoichi said slowly, as if to someone injured in the head.

"I was?" The bride-to-be murmured, then turned glazed eyes on her reflection. Gone was the spiky hair that was her norm, in its place was a neat, slicked down hair style with curls that the back. Fucking curls. "What's on my face?" She asked hesitantly.

"Make-up." Yugao sighed. "You were looking too pale. Should have known there was a problem when you actually sat still for it." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What was I counting?" Anko said, totally bemused as she turned her head first one way, then the other as she watched her reflection as if it showed a stranger.

Yugao shrugged. "Escape routes?"

"Flower petals?" Hinata sighed.

"Indecent sexual positions." Temari supplied helpfully.

"No such thing." Yugao pointed out calmly. "All sexual positions are indecent, so none can claim decency …meaning that none can be the opposite of decent if NONE are decent in the first place. Thus, there are no indecent sexual positions."

"Nice." Temari grinned over at the blue-haired kunoichi. "I'll have to remember that one."

"I'm getting married." Anko whispered, reaching out to touch her reflection, but unable to at the last moment. "Fucking married."

"Hey, at least it gets you off bed rest for the day." Hinata yawned, hoping she could curl up and take a nap soon. "Father had to talk fast to get the Hokage to allow it."

Bed rest? Anko shivered. The most hated words in her life. She used to think that her least favorite word was the name of her former mentor, Orochimaru. Now she knew better. She'd rather face snake-man again any day than be stuck on 'bed rest'.

"Now. It's almost time, so we'd better …" Yugao's voice faltered as she caught the panicked look on Anko's face. "Or not."

Hinata frowned, yawned, then frowned again. "She promised. She said yes. This is a matter of honor now."

Anko felt a deep ringing in her ears as she started frantically looking around for an escape route.

Temari reached in and slapped her friend's other cheek. Anko raised her hand to her stinging face. "You keep doing that and we are going to draw blood. And by we, I mean me." Anko snarled darkly.

"Mitarashi. You are no coward. And changing your name doesn't change who you are." Temari's voice was low and almost feral sounding. "You _are_ getting married. Now get the fuck up or your nickname will be MUD for the rest of your life."

"Right. Yes, right." Anko stood and feinted left only to come up short as Temari used wind jutsu to block the way.

Hinata sighed, rubbing her nose a bit to try and keep from yawning again. She didn't want to be rude, but she was soooo tired! "Let her go." She said, with almost no emotion coloring her voice.

Everyone turned to stare at Hinata in shock. The purple-haired kunoichi shrugged negligently. "If she doesn't want to get married, let her go. Go on Temari, let go of the jutsu."

Bewildered, Temari and Yugao gave each other a look, then silently agreed to back away. The Sand kunoichi let go of the wind jutsu, clearing an exit path for Anko.

But the jounin didn't move, she just stared at Hinata. "Reverse psychology won't work on me, sparrow."

"Mockingbird." Hinata yawned as she blinked over at her almost-stepmother. "Sparrow? No. I mock you. So call me a mocking bird."

Anko grimaced. "Mock all you want, I'm still leaving."

"Go." Hinata said, not moving an iota to stop the other woman. "Father will be better off without you anyway."

Temari sucked in a harsh breath, not sure what to think. Was Hinata playing a deep game? If she was, she was doing it precisely, coldly, and without a single blush or stutter.

Anko sighed, crossing her arms and ignoring the flutter of flower petals falling onto the expensive rug. "Okay, spell it out. How is this supposed to make me change my mind about getting married? Because it's not working."

Hinata shook her head and pointed to the door. "You are not trapped. You are not caged. You are not WANTED."

Yugao shook her head, watching wide-eyed as the two kunoichi glared at each other.

"That's not what you said at the engagement party." Anko hissed, her gaze narrowing on the girl she usually thought of as shy. "You seemed happy about me marrying your father then."

The purple-haired woman shrugged. "That's when I thought you meant it. But I, we don't want you here against your will. It'll be better to leave now rather than later."

"Your father would never let me leave, bat." Anko bit out.

"Bat?" Hinata chuckled. "You're the one who's blind, but I'm the bat? You're slipping, mole."

Anko sighed, "It's the pregnancy. I wouldn't be acting …"

"NO!" Hinata's pale-lilac eyes fired up as she actually sat forward, looking more energized than she had all week. "I'm pregnant too! And I'm not acting like you. Look at Yugao, is she nuts? No. Only you. Don't use your 'flu' bug as an excuse. Own up to it. YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY. If you're not brave enough to stand up for what you want, who you love, then we don't need you here. At all."

Yugao blinked hard and chuckled. "Where did Hinata go?"

Temari shook her head in mild awe. "The hell if I know, but damn. Just damn." Yugao nodded absently in agreement.

Anko and Hinata stared at each other in a battle of the wills, and to her deep disgust Anko wasn't sure she was winning. So she cheated.

One moment Hinata was staring down one of the scariest kunoichi she knew, and another moment a snake popped its head up off the ground to hiss at her. Startled, she shrieked and fell back an inch. Then she stilled, locking eyes with the serpent.

"I win." Anko said smugly, in a tight voice.

"You cheated." Hinata growled, narrowing her eyes. "And I can still win if I can stare down your snake …Damn it!" She hollered as Anko 'poofed' the snake out of existence, leaving Hinata staring at the rug. "Cheat!"

Anko laughed, feeling better than she had in days. "Okay little bat, that's no way to treat your step-mother."

Hinata stopped, gave the other woman a long measuring look. "Are you going to be my step-mother?"

Sighing, Anko nodded, actually managing to look condescending even in defeat. "Yeah. Let's go get me married off."

Nodding, Hinata got up to open the door. She grinned as Hanabi and Katashi nearly fell into the room, they'd been listening so hard at the door. "Go tell them we're coming."

Hanabi nodded and took off at a fast trot. Katashi straightened his formal robes, his first such set, and looked nervously over at the woman who would become his stepmother. "You remember, you promised not to change."

Anko gave a crooked smile and nodded.

Yugao shook her head. "What, you think marriage changes who you are?"

The bride shrugged and fluffed her flowers, losing even more petals. "He was afraid I'd turn into an evil stepmother. I promised him that I was already evil and mean and marriage wouldn't change me one bit."

Katashi flashed her a quick grin, then pulled out a kunai. "Father said I could hold this to your back if it made you feel any better. I don't really know what he meant by that."

Anko sighed. "I do." She admitted. Trust the Trout to send her a love note disguised as a weapon. He was letting her know that he'd pretend to force the wedding issue if it helped her save face. He'd play the bad guy to keep her from having to admit she'd fallen in love and actually wanted to get married. "It won't be necessary."

"Ready?" Hinata asked, smiling with her usual shy expression now that the crisis had passed. All traces of her hard edges disappearing like fog when the sun came out.

"Little bat, you have more hidden depths than a pirate's treasure lair. Go on, I …" She paused and caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror. Frowning, she stopped. "No."

Hinata stiffened. She didn't think she had the energy for another contest of wills.

Anko reached out and pulled out all the hair clips and pins, then ruthlessly scrubbed her hands back and forth through her hair until it returned to a semblance of spikes. "Now. I look like me again."

Katashi grinned and held out his arm for her. Anko nodded at him. He grinned at her. Together they walked toward the Hyuuga family shrine.

There weren't many people there. Immediate family only, plus the Hokage and her assistant. Temari was there with Shino to stand up for Anko, but that was it for outsiders. Or so it was supposed to be.

A sharp cough interrupted the little party as two shadowy figures dropped down onto the ground in front of Anko. Low whistles of approval met with stony silence as the spiky-haired jounin flashed death glares at the wedding crashers.

Kakashi grinned through his mask, not caring. Ibiki made a ribald comment that had Anko choking to keep from laughing. Hinata glared at the two. "What are you doing?"

The copy-nin shrugged, looking unrepentant. Ibiki grinned widely. "We're here as witnesses. If we weren't here absolutely no one in Konoha would EVER believe that this wedding actually happened. They'd think it was a ruse designed by Anko so that she could freely live in sin while relaxing in posh surroundings."

"He has a point." Yugao said, then ducked as Anko gave her a dark glare. "Well, he does."

Anko sighed and nodded. "Just stay out of my line of sight, or you might be my first target dummies as a Hyuuga. And just remember guys, payback is a bitch named after me."

"Payback?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Ibiki's getting married soon enough, and I hear you're back in tight with a certain student's mother." Anko crooned.

Looking slightly worried, Kakashi and Ibiki looked at each other and nodded. "It's a risk we're willing to take. Your wedding is something we just can't miss."

Katashi tugged on Anko's hand. "Father's waiting for us."

"Right. Of course, tadpole. Lead on."

o.O.o.O.o.O

The ceremony was long and laden with ceremony, despite the couple's choice to stick with the shorter version. Hiashi watched Anko with pride and a deep sense of connection he'd never really known before.

For her part, Anko was fighting the urge to throw up.

The only calm in the storm was when she looked into Hiashi's pale gaze. He loved her. And not just some white-washed easy version of her, he GOT her. He knew about her quirks. He knew she wasn't always quite sane. And he loved her anyway. Wow.

Anko was so busy contemplating these things that she missed her cue. Hiashi's eyes narrowed on her, but she wasn't sure why until Katashi snuck up next to her and tugged on her long robes.

Looking down at the boy, he whispered up to her. "Marry him. Please?"

"What?" Anko asked, still feeling a bit dazed in the midst of everything.

Katashi sighed and whispered a bit louder. "Marry my father, please?"

"Yes, please?" Hiashi said, chuckling as Anko looked over at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

Anko nodded and turned to the officiating shrine priest. A few more moments, and it was done. Not the ceremony, heaven knew, that had a while more to go. But the promises had been made and the two were now united in marriage.

The End

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Please don't flame me about the wedding ceremony. I'm not Buddhist or Shinto and have never witnessed a marriage ceremony in either religion. All mistakes are mine and I freely acknowledge them. I wrote it according to the visual I had in my head. LOL**

**Okay. There will be an epilogue before the start of the sequel.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	67. New Beginnings

**January 1****st:**

Kankuro rubbed his wife's back, yawning. Hinata whimpered with pleasure as she lay on her side. "Right there." She told him as she arched one foot to try and ease the muscles in her back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the celebration?" Kankuro asked with his usual 'worried' voice. The Hyuuga family New Years celebration was still in full swing downstairs.

Hinata sighed. Who knew the great thug puppeteer would turn out to be so doting? "I'm fine, just really tired."

Kankuro slipped his rather large palm over her four month 'bump', as if measuring her. Hinata slapped at his hand, turning her head to glare at him. "I am NOT fat."

Her husband dipped down to kiss her reassuringly. "I know, I just worry that you're so small and I'm so much larger than you. I can't help worrying. Hoshi, I'm not a small man. I'm not sure you're big enough to carry my child."

"Too late to voice a concern now." She grumbled as she reached for his hand and pushed it around to her back again. "Rub there. No, lower."

"You sure got demanding." He teased her, tickling her ear with his breath. "I like it. It turns me on."

Hinata reached behind her again, this time reaching far something more solid. She found him, and grinned as he moaned, his hands trembling.

A while later Neji was heading upstairs to check on Yugao who had left to rest earlier. He was nearly at the top landing when he heard a muffled male shout and a satisfied decidedly feminine scream. His foot paused on the stairway as he dropped his head a moment. Muttering to himself he walked outside without bothering with a coat. Hoping the cold air would do him some good.

Neji stood in the freezing cold, turning his head up to stare up at the New Year sky. The sound of crunching snow came far after he'd noticed his uncle's approaching chakra signature. "You walking Juroken back to his house? It was nice of you to settle him in one of the cottages."

"He overindulged a bit, just wanted to make sure he didn't pass out in the snow." Hiashi's chuckle faded as he caught sight of his heir. "What in the world are you doing out here like that? You'll get sick."

Neji sighed. "They're at it again."

The older man sighed, not needing to have the 'they' in that sentence specified. "Their new house is moving right along, it'll be ready in another few months barring bad weather."

"Not soon enough." Came the frustrated response. Neji sighed, running his hand through his hair as he followed his uncle back into the house. Except for a brief lull last month, Yugao had held no interest in sex at all. She was too tired and nauseated during her own pregnancy. Neji understood, he really, really did. But damn it, he missed being with her like that. How had Kankuro gotten so lucky?

Hiashi paused in the entranceway of the house, looking up the stairs with a frown. He then turned to look at his study. The study he'd turned into a bedroom for Anko during her bed rest.

The bed rest that had supposed to last a week. That had been nearly two months ago.

Neji leaned forward. "I think you're safe. The servants are still smiling and I've heard nothing crash against the door since you shooed everyone out so she could rest."

"Safe?" Hiashi grinned mockingly at his nephew. "Think she just ran out of things within easy reach?" He chuckled and opened the study door. She might be a dangerous woman, his Anko, but Hiashi knew he'd never be bored with her in his life.

Luckily for him, his reflexes were still good. Hiashi dodged minimally to the right as the book struck where his head had been only a second before. He stooped to pick it up, frowning down at the tome. "This was signed by the author, who was a really nice older gentleman. If you want to throw a book, choose something from the left shelves." He scolded Anko lightly as he shut the door to the study behind him, leaving Neji chuckling in the hallway to return to their remaining guests.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**February 1****st**

"Harukaze." Kankuro mused as he deftly picked up a piece of dumpling with his chopsticks.

Hinata shook her head, taking a hearty bite of her own. "Spring wind? No, the baby isn't due until summer. It doesn't fit."

The puppeteer frowned. "I like the name, it sounds all fresh and new. Like a baby."

Neji scowled, shaking his head. "The children should be named after family."

Kankuro turned a cold face on his cousin-by-marriage, but it was Yugao who stepped into the breech deftly. "A clean break from family names can be a good thing. Both their mothers died young. Hiashi still lives, and I don't think Kankuro has any interest in honoring his own father with naming a baby after him."

"Damn right." The puppeteer avowed. "New baby, new name." He brightened a bit and turned to Hinata. "Minami?"

"That's pretty." The woman seated across from Hiashi spoke up softly.

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Anko as she calmly ate her meal. Finally the medics were allowing her to walk around the bottom floor of the house for short periods, even join the family for meals. Used to her nasty temper, it was still something of a shock when all of a sudden she'd started acting calm. Placid. Gentle.

It was freaking them all out.

Hiashi frowned at his wife, wondering if he needed to call the medic back. The overworked Shizune, the only one other than the Hokage that he trusted, had assured him that all was well. She'd explained that sometimes mood swings were part of pregnancy. Still, he worried.

Hinata frowned, thinking it over. "Minami means 'south wind' and that's still a Springtime kind of name."

"How about Eiichi? Or Yaichiro?" Katashi piped up, looking hopeful.

Hanabi frowned over at her younger brother, shaking her head. "Aren't those friends of yours?"

Katashi nodded. "They're strong names."

Anko smiled, making everyone blink and lean back a bit, wary. "But tadpole, those names are already taken. And how do you know it won't be a girl?"

Yugao grimaced and stretched, her dinner remaining with her, but only uneasily. "I don't see how you can not want to know the gender." She looked at Hinata as she shook her head. "I was thrilled when I found out about having Neji's son."

"Your grandmother wasn't!" Katashi grinned, showing the recent gap in his smile which only served to make him look mischievous.

Neji groaned. "Don't remind me." He groused as everyone laughed, remembering how Grandmother Hisako had swatted him on the head in disappointment that they weren't having twins. "I think only the fact that the baby is a boy kept her from hunting me down!"

"Yes?" Anko said, smiling up at a very nervous servant as he entered the dining room. The man bent down and whispered into Hiashi's ear a moment. Everyone watched as the older Hyuuga excused himself from the dinner table and rushed out the door.

"I wonder what that's about." Anko said brightly, but making no move to follow her husband. "Oh well, he'll let us know in his own good time."

Katashi stopped chewing and Hanabi had to elbow him to get the boy to close his mouth. Kankuro grunted and shook his head. "I think Anko panicked and ran, leaving behind a bad shadow clone."

The spiky-haired woman frowned slightly in confusion as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Neji sighed. "Tsunade checked her over carefully, says there is nothing wrong. Just hormones."

Yugao leaned over and whispered to her husband as Anko finished her meal. "If I start acting like that, have mercy and kill me."

Neji was saved from having to respond to that as Hiashi walked back into the room, beaming. "I just got a message from the Hokage. The results of all the tests are in."

Hinata frowned. "But we already know you and Anko are having a girl, and Yugao's having a boy. And I know that I specifically asked NOT to be told the gender of this baby, so if this is about …"

Her father held up one hand to stall her as he grinned. "Wrong."

Kankuro frowned. "I wouldn't mind knowing, but Hinata has her heart set on finding out after the baby is delivered."

"Wrong." Hiashi grinned widely, making everyone nervous. Except Anko, who calmly asked the servant for seconds on the stewed dish.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are they wrong about?" Hanabi asked, while Katashi nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to know too.

"I don't _want_ to know the gender of the baby." Hinata said, not raising her voice, but with a hint of steel in her tone.

"Babies."

"Baby." Kankuro said in a shaky tone of voice.

Hiashi shook his head. "Babies."

There was a stunned moment of silence, then Hanabi squealed and grabbed Katashi, shaking him like a rag doll. The poor boy choked on his food, but managed to get loose finally. He was grinning from ear to ear even as he fought to catch his breath.

Hinata frowned. "Nooooooo."

"Yesssssss." Her father grinned at her, his pale eyes shimmering with happiness. "Twins."

"No." Hinata repeated, then pointed an accusatory finger at her cousin. "Neji? How could you, you said there was only ONE heartbeat!"

"There was." Neji said, looking and feeling confused. "There was only one heartbeat."

Hiashi's grin wouldn't quit. "According to the medic, they think that when Neji saw the babies, they were two small to really differentiate well. And the heartbeats could have been in synch at the time. She also said this explains Hinata's terrible fatigue and the fact that she's already showing more than the other women."

"I just thought I was eating too much." Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears as she cradled her abdomen with the small, but noticeable bump.

"What's wrong with Kankuro?" Katashi said, pointing rudely at the puppeteer.

Everyone turned and stared at the former Sand ninja. His eyes were open and he was sitting up, otherwise he might as well have been dead.

"I don't think he's breathing." Anko mused quietly.

Neji reached over and struck the broader man on the back sharply. A harsh sound escaped the puppeteer's lungs, then he started sucking in huge amounts of air.

"Now he's breathing too much, he'll pass out." Anko told them chidingly.

He did.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**March 1****st**

"How about Momo?" She asked sweetly.

Hiashi shuddered as he settled Anko into a comfortable seat, tucking the blanket around her feet. "Too sweet."

"I like it." Anko told him, smiling at him in that weird calm voice that left him on edge.

Hiashi shook his head. "When you're back to your old self you won't want a sweet name for our little girl. You'll want something stronger, something with a bite. And you'll hurt me for letting you name her Momo."

"But I like it." She frowned up at him, her eyes pleading.

"You like peaches, it doesn't mean you have to name our daughter after one." Hiashi leaned down and kissed her nose. "Now stop pouting. I'll let you name the baby _after_ she's born." He said turning away slightly as he wondered when he'd get his REAL wife back.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the house began to tremble and shake slightly. Just enough to bring some knick knacks off the shelves and a few shattered. Anko cringed and Hiashi grabbed her, rushing the two of them to the door frame. By the time they got there, the small earth tremors had ceased.

Anko laughed. "That wasn't so bad." She paused and wrapped her arms around her husband, nestling into his warm embrace. "How about we name her Shinsai?"

Frowning, Hiashi rubbed her back to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. Small earthquakes were fairly common occurrences. So why was he upset by such a small tremor? Probably because of the woman he was now holding.

"Well? What do you think? Shinsai is a name with a 'bite' to it." Anko said as Hiashi scooped her up in his arms without offering a protest, returning her to their bed.

He sighed as he settled her down and drew the covers up around her. "I don't think naming her 'earthquake' would be very appealing. Especially since shinsai refers to very large quakes, not this little one we just had."

Anko pouted in a very un-Anko like way. "Daishinsai?"

Hiashi shook his head, sitting down next to her. He found he didn't want to leave her side right now. The tremor in the earth had shaken him more than just physically. What if she'd been alone? What if she'd been injured? Sighing, he tried to turn his brain away from the might-have-beens. "That's an even larger quake, one that kills hundreds. I don't think that's a good idea for a name either."

Anko picked up his hand and put it on her belly. "I think she's doing some quaking of her own. Feel that?"

Hiashi caught his breath as he did indeed feel his newest child moving. A little girl, just like her mother. He frowned and peeked over at Anko. Okay, this would be good if the child was like the _real _Anko, not this calm freaky one.

"Jishin?" She whispered as they felt the baby move within her.

The mighty Hyuuga shinobi blinked his eyes hard to keep from tearing up. He nodded absently. "A little earthquake, that's what she is."

"Jishin." Anko smiled, patting her belly happily.

The sound of a slamming door startled them both. Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan, ashamed that he hadn't done so sooner. He hadn't even bothered to look around his own house for possible injuries. Some lord of the manor he was!

Quickly, he scanned the area, then expanded outward over the Hyuuga household. No one was trapped and no one looked injured. Good. He frowned as he watched his son-by-marriage through the walls of the house. Who would have thought the thug of a Sand shinobi would have turned out so overprotective?

Kankuro was in a panic as he took the stairs at ninja speed, slamming open his bedroom door and nearly dying on the spot as Hinata wasn't there. _Why_ wasn't she there? She was supposed to rest as often as possible since finding out about the twins. "HINATA!" He roared, too upset to use his senses to look for her chakra signature.

"Kiseki?"

Her soft voice melted everything in him as he whipped around and saw his wife watching him with owl-wide eyes. She squeaked and spilled her tea as chakra puppet strings wrapped around her suddenly and pulled her toward her glowering husband.

"Where were you?" He barked, his fear spilling over into anger.

"Drinking tea with Yugao." She said trying to soothe him, reading between the lines to the worry beneath the surface. "I'm fine. She's fine. We barely even shook."

"Shit. Oh shit." Kankuro squeezed his eyes shut as he finally let go over her with his chakra strings, but not his arms. Those he tightened around her, unwilling to let her go.

Hinata sighed, having no recourse but to wait out his worry. "I thought you were out training with your new team today, out in the forest."

"I was." Kankuro frowned, petting her long hair. "Kiba laughed at us as Shino and I took off, but he looked worried too as he headed to warn the Hokage. We didn't know how bad the shake would be."

Puzzled, Hinata pulled back far enough to look him in the face. Then she sighed. "I forgot all about that. Akamaru gave you all a warning a few moments before it happened, right? I forgot he could do that. That's how you got here so fast."

The puppet ninja nodded, cradling her close as he pressed butterfly kisses along her temple.

Hinata's blood heated up as she drew in the heady scent of a strong male. Her arms tightened around him as she purred happily.

Kankuro pushed her away firmly, frowning. "You know what the medics said. To keep your blood pressure down and to make sure you rest."

"This will relax me, I promise." Hinata leaned forward, the spark of need clearly visible in her pale-lilac gaze.

Kankuro swallowed hard, severely tempted even as he shook his head 'no'.

Hinata pouted in frustration. "There's such a thing as OVERprotective."

o.O.o.O.o.O

**April 1****st:**

"What does Temari say about it?" Kankuro asked as he and his new teammates took a short break on the way back from their third mission together.

Shino shrugged. "She's still furious. Here we had to push the wedding back a month for the elder council to finish with the paperwork, and then look what happens."

Kiba sighed. "Gaara can't help not being able to be here."

Kankuro hook his head unhappily. "That earthquake last month wasn't really bad in Suna, but those three buildings collapsed when they shouldn't have. He was looking into it when they discovered the cache of weapons and plans. No way could he leave Suna right now. That's something the Kazekage can't just let someone else delve into."

"Yah? Well, now I have Temari troubling me about why the council delayed our wedding and that if it had happened on schedule, Gaara could have been here." Shino commented, underplaying how upset his betrothed really had been.

"Like that's your fault." Kankuro laughed. "Though, she's Temari. Logic doesn't factor in all the time."

Kiba laughed and fed the remainder of his lunch to Akamaru. "Ah, the joys of being a bachelor. When we get back to Konoha, there's no pregnant wife and no wedding plans to go over for the thousandth time. Just me and a hot date with Ise."

The puppeteer laughed, shaking his head. "Takizawa Ise? You do live the high life, don't you?"

"More like the dangerous life. Her five older brothers don't like her dating." Shino quirked his lips in amusement.

"Only three of them are shinobi." Kiba grinned.

Kankuro leaned back, holding his empty palms up in the air as if to say he wanted no part in this. "Yeah, but the other two are blacksmiths. The first three catch you then the other two tear you apart. With their bare hands no less."

"Only if they catch me." Kiba winked and the three chatted on for several more minutes before the Inuzuka sighed. He looked at his newest team member. "Hinata backing down yet?"

The puppet user sighed and shook his head, as the other two watched in concern. "I think she wants to stay home with the baby, but doesn't want to be seen as weak. She's been studying all these medical texts for months, I'm pretty sure Tsunade loaned them to her. I …I'm afraid she wants to be a medical nin."

Shino frowned. "That's well within her abilities."

"Yeah." Kiba said soberly. "She'd make a fine medical kunoichi."

Kankuro frowned. "Yeah. But she won't tell me that's what she wants. Every time I bring up the subject she turns it. Every time I ask about what she's reading, she denies it. Claims they're not her books."

"Press the issue." Kiba said, as Akamaru gave a questioning bark.

Shino frowned. "She's pregnant with twins. They could easily come early, he doesn't need to be pressing her about anything right now."

"Oh." Kiba growled, at a loss. "Right. How's that going by the way?"

Kankuro frowned. "She's getting much too large, I think. She's so tiny and fragile looking, which only irritates her when I point that out. And the medics say she's fine. She gets tired really easily though and is starting to get very grouchy."

"Grouchy? Hinata?" Kiba and Shino looked at each other, as if the two words didn't belong in the same vocabulary.

The puppeteer nodded. "She's not allowed to sleep on her stomach anymore and at first she was fine, but I think it's wearing on her now." He said, not sharing with his teammates that what Hinata objected to was not being able to sleep on her stomach, _while on top of him_! It was her favorite sleeping position, well his too really. In fact, they'd both been having trouble adjusting to that little change in their lives.

"Come up with any names yet?" Shino asked as he stood, gathering up his travel gear as the others did the same.

"No." Kankuro frowned. "Hinata refuses to let the medics tell either of us the gender, it really hurts when trying to pick out a good name."

"How's Anko doing?" Kiba asked as the three took off through the tree tops.

Kankuro grinned. "She snapped at Hiashi twice yesterday and growled at Katashi once. They were both so thrilled, you'd have thought it was a holiday!"

o.O.o.O.o.O

**May 3****rd**

"You would have thought the council doesn't want this marriage!" Temari paced back and forth with a frown. "Shino just got back the other day and the wedding is in only three days!"

"Plenty of time." Anko said, trying to find a comfortable position in her seat.

"Gaara can't come at all. Stupid earthquake. Stupid plots to overthrow a perfectly good Kazekage." She paused to give Anko a telling look. "Do you think the council could have arranged all this just to spite me? I know they don't like me much."

"Earthquakes are not something even they can control." Anko said, wincing a bit. "And they like you fine, when you're not calling them names."

"You do it." Temari grinned, and looked at her friend. She frowned as she caught Anko's expression. "More indigestion?"

"Yes." The spiky-haired woman moaned, laying her head back on the chair with a big sigh. "I always regret it when Hinata eats with us. Which is always."

The blond pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "I thought that you'd successfully gotten her banned from the dinner table when she wants pickled herring eggs."

Anko nodded, then winced again, rubbing her belly. "Damned flu." She sighed, then cracked an eye open at her companion. "She doesn't eat those disgusting things at the table anymore, instead she goes to the kitchen for that. But I still KNOW she eats them, and it kills me just thinking about it."

Temari grinned, shaking her head. "I like pickled herring eggs."

"I used to too." Anko mused, then groaned sharply. "Not anymore though."

Concerned, Temari opened the study door and called for the servants to find Lord Hiashi, who was never far away these days.

"I'm fine." The spiky-haired woman muttered darkly. "Crow-bait, don't get all excited."

Temari grinned. "Number one, you look like you're in labor. Number two, you haven't called me a nickname in forever. Number three, well …there is no number three except that I can get excited if I want to."

"I'm not due until next month." Anko groaned as another pain hit her. "Can't this child read a calendar?"

Temari watched wide-eyed as Anko's water broke just as Hiashi arrived. He took one look and sent the servant for the midwife and the medic he'd had installed in the house at great expense.

The next several hours were trying, to say the least. Hiashi paced the whole time and kept looking at the clock in frustration.

"She'll be fine, father." Hinata said, trying to keep her own worry off her face. No sound was coming from inside the study. Suddenly, faced with the reality of giving birth, she was getting nervous. "Have you picked out a name?" She asked, trying to distract him. And herself.

Neji came back in, looking haggard. "I stuck Ibiki with both Hanabi and Katashi. He says we owe him and Shizune. A lot."

Hinata smiled, trying to keep the worry from her expression lest her husband catch wind of it. He'd pounce and smother her with attention if he thought her nervous. "Their wedding was lovely."

Yugao grinned. "Except for when the ANBU got wind of their honeymoon spot." Which she herself had found out through her new family connections and passed on to her former ANBU cohorts. "Image Ibiki nude and covered in honey and feathers standing outside the hotel he _thinks _is on fire."

Hinata covered her grin with one hand, looking embarrassed. "I'd rather not thank you. Though I'd hate to see what Shizune will do in retaliation. She looked mad as a hornet when they got back."

The blue-haired pregnant woman held up both hands in innocence. "Hey, the honey and feathers were ANBU's fault. Shizune's lingerie was all her own. I heard she cut quite the figure in black lace."

The door to the study opened quietly as the medic slipped out and called for more linens. Everyone openly stared, the medic nodded to them. "She's doing fine. Soon now."

Hiashi swallowed hard, obviously rumpled and nervous and unlike his usual stoic self. "We don't hear anything."

The medic nodded. "She's not screaming, which would be a bad sign actually as we're trying hard to keep her comfortable. But she is cursing up a storm. She's called you every foul name in the book. I think I even learned a few new words from her."

Hiashi smiled bleakly. "That's a good sign to me, it means she's returning to normal."

The medic looked unsure at that remark, but didn't reply before slipping back into the study.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**June 1****st**

"Jishin sleeping alright?" Hiashi said, peeking into the bassinet with a soft smile.

Anko sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Is now, thanks to Emi. Trout, I'm a failure as a fucking mother."

The Hyuuga grinned, glad he had the old Anko back.

"This isn't funny." She snapped, growling at him with narrowed eyes.

"Jishin just can't take your breast milk, it's not that uncommon." He told her, repeating what the medics had told him. He was only relieved that the baby was no longer throwing up constantly and wasn't waking up at all times screaming in hunger. "Emi has raised quite a few children, it's only to be expected that she'd know how to mix something up the baby can drink."

"I'm a failure as a friend too." She growled, pacing nervously back and forth. "I missed Temari's wedding and I was supposed to stand up for her. Especially with that Kazekage not being able to attend."

"Hanabi looked forlorn about that too." Hiashi chuckled as he shook his head.

Anko cracked up, cackling madly. "The firecracker talked a good game about being relieved, didn't she? Still she was awful irritable."

The two parents stood over their little girl and watched her sleep a long moment. Finally Anko looked away from the baby to stare at her husband. Her incredibly good looking, sexy husband. "I want you."

Hiashi nodded, still mesmerized by baby Jishin. "Anything. What do you need?"

"You."

Hiashi frowned, finally looking up. "Don't talk like that in front of the baby." He chided softly.

Anko cracked a grin. "Trout, she doesn't know sex from a senbon yet. Besides, this one isn't growing up in ignorance like your first born. Do you know what we had to go through to get her to seduce him?"

Hiashi looked puzzled. "But …but they consummated the relationship right away."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Anko shook her head, having forgotten that Hiashi wasn't in on that little tidbit about his daughter. "I still want you to fuck me."

The pale Hyuuga eyes widened. "It's not been long enough, you're not healed yet."

"So? I want you. Now." Anko cooed dangerously.

And he'd missed this version of Anko? Hiashi sighed. Yeah, yeah he had. Still … "No. Not in front of Jishin."

The spiky-haired woman frowned, then grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him out of their room and into another bedroom.

Hiashi looked slightly sick as he looked around. "This is Hanabi's bedroom, I can't have sex in here. That's sick."

"She's out on a genin mission. We're safe." Anko's hands delved into the folds of his robe, weakening his resolve.

"But …but …the medic said no penetration." Hiashi's voice dropped huskily as he groaned when her clever hands found him. "Not until at least six weeks."

Anko licked her lips. "Luckily, I know several alternatives." She said, dropping down in front of him. Hiashi caught his breath and then groaned rather loudly.

Neji paused on the stairs and shook his head in disgust. Kankuro should know better than to engage in sexual activity this close to Hinata's due date. He'd have to have a heart-to-heart talk with the idiotic, selfish, over-sexed …. "Oh, hello."

"Ossu." Kankuro greeted Neji as the puppeteer stepped out of the dining room with a large muffin. "What?" He asked, catching Neji's odd look.

The Hyuuga eyed the puppeteer, then wondered who the hell was upstairs having sex if Kankuro was down here? He refused to use the Byakugan to check, afraid of the answer.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**June 15****th**

"Only one! Your cousin is having two! Are you trying hard enough?" Grandmother Hisako sighed as she watched a pasty faced Neji swaying on his feet.

"It's a boy though." Hiashi pointed out helpfully, stifling his laughter. Anko wasn't so nice, she was grinning ear to ear as she watched the older woman bully Neji unmercifully.

The midwife stuck her head out of the bedroom door. "We're ready for you, daddy. All cleaned up and ready to go."

Hisako shouldered Neji aside roughly, nearly knocking the pale-eyed young man over. "Oh, oh …he's gorgeous!" She cooed happily as she ate up the sight of her great-grandson.

Neji finally got inside the room he'd been kicked out of just yesterday. No one had told him labor could go on for so long! Running on soley on strong tea and adrenaline, he caught sight of his wife and nearly fainted. _His wife and child_. Okay, his wife and a heavily wrapped up wrinkly red face. _Gorgeous_? He questioned to himself. Was Hisako nuts?

Yugao laughed at him, and pushed aside the blanket so he could get a better look. Neji's heart flipped over as the baby blinked his eyes at him and suddenly there was this little being that was the center of his universe. Unable to speak, Neji reached out and touched one tiny little hand, the baby's fingers fanned out in reaction then closed on his finger in reflex.

"Katsuro."

Hisako glanced up at Neji's odd tone, smiling. "Katsuro?"

"Victorious son." Neji replied, his gaze never leaving that of his son.

The older woman nodded. "It's a good, strong name. Katsuro. I like it."

"Glad you approve." Yugao said with a bite of sarcasm.

Neji looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. Her eyes were blackened with fatigue and she looked exhausted. "You need to rest."

"You all need to rest." Hisako said, not missing anything with her sharp eyes. She held out her hands for the baby. "Let the midwife and I take care of him while you two sleep. Just for a little while."

Yugao bit her tongue as she handed the baby over to the midwife, not wanting to let him go. Still, she knew she'd be useless to him unless she got a little rest at least. Neji nodded and held his wife in a tight hug as the two older women took the baby down to the nursery for the time being.

Hisako looked down at the little baby boy and smiled. "Katsuro may mean 'victorious son' but it's your great-granny who won the day. The victory is mine and you are the prize, little one." She said with a loving and doting smile. "You have no idea what I went through to get you."

In reply, the baby just yawned and crinkled his forehead.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**June 26****th**

"I thought twins were supposed to come early." Kankuro groaned, rubbing his wife's feet. A never-ending task these days as her feet kept swelling painfully.

"They come when they come." Hinata frowned, her lower back really hurting today.

The puppet user sighed, pushing his thumbs into the small of her foot, making her arch and groan in relief. "You've been reading all those medical texts, can't you guess if they'll come early or not?"

Hinata frowned. "Those are just basic medical texts, not specifically for obstetrics."

Kankuro frowned, unhappy with her choice of career changes. "You really have your heart set on being a medical nin don't you?"

"Don't worry, I already know you and father don't think I'm up for it." Hinata said, feeling like crying. She was used to her father not seeing her true strength, but she'd hoped her husband at least wasn't so blind.

The puppet ninja squeezed her foot a bit harder than necessary, drawing a wrathful look from his irritated and uncomfortable wife. "What was that for?" She hissed.

Kankuro narrowed his gaze on her. "I know you're competent. I know you can do it. I just don't like the idea of it, that's all." He looked down at her toes as he confessed. "I don't like the idea of losing you. I love you."

Hinata sneered. "Just because you love someone doesn't mean you'll lose them …" Then she stopped, appalled at what she'd been overlooking. "Oh Kiseki. I'm sorry. I didn't mean …." She stopped, knowing she'd brought up painful memories of his mother.

"That's alright." Kankuro shrugged it off with a false smile. "It's just that …."

"She didn't die from being weak." Hinata said, plunging ahead. "She died because your father betrayed her love and trust."

Kankuro shook his head. "I don't know if it was love or trust, actually. They had an arranged marriage."

"Like us?" Hinata breathed out, looking ill.

"No. We fell in love, I don't think my parents ever did. Hey, knowing him would you fall in love with a guy like that?" Kankuro asked, still with the false smile plastered on his face.

"I love you too." Hinata said. "I'm not becoming a medical nin." She said, knowing she'd held on to that piece of information far too long. She'd not told either her father or her husband, knowing they'd get too much pleasure from it.

"No?" Kankuro looked stunned. "I mean, great! Really?" Then he stopped, staring hard at her. "But you really wanted that, right? I mean, you've spent nearly your whole pregnancy studying those books and scrolls on medicine and anatomy. Why are you giving it up?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but he interrupted her. "If you're giving it up just to make me feel better, forget it." He shook his head strongly. "Screw your father, do what you want to do."

Hinata sighed in pleasure, her face lighting up like a beacon. "You love me."

Kankuro frowned. "You know that."

She nodded. "I did, but now I know it even more. You really, truly love me." She grinned at him. "I'm not giving anything up. I never had any intention of becoming a medical ninja."

"But …"

"Tsunade offered to let me study surgery. A medical specialist. In a field where I would stay here in Konoha." After announcing that little tidbit, she went on to explain just what she and Tsunade had been discussing for the last several months.

Kankuro's jaw kept dropping and his eyes got bigger and bigger. So did his temper. "Hoshi? How dare you keep that from me! You deliberately let me think …."

"Stop!" Hinata groaned, grabbing her lower back. "I need the midwife." She lied, though the pain was pretty bad today.

She sent her now panicked husband off for the medic as well as she sighed. Her belly tightened painfully, as it had been doing off and on for over a week now. Sending Kankuro off like that was a dirty trick, but she was too uncomfortable to listen to a lecture right now. He'd focus on the upcoming birth and when he did remember their argument, his temper would be calmer.

The puppeteer returned quickly, with the two older women in tow. They shoved the door shut on his protesting face and ignored the foul language he threw at them.

"Tsk. As if fathers belong in the room during birth." The midwife scolded with a deep frown. "Now then. We have twins to deliver, yes?"

"No." Hinata sighed. "I just needed to get out of an argument."

The medic grinned, but started checking over the kunoichi anyway. She frowned. "Well, I don't think you actually lied."

"What?" Hinata asked, her eyes going wide.

"You're in labor all right." The medic nodded to the midwife to get things ready.

"No, no …I'm not ready!" She wailed.

"They are." The midwife said in a soothing voice, patting Hinata's very pregnant belly.

o.O.o.O.o.O

**Yes. It's cruel to end it here. But the twins will be born in the first chapter of the sequel, "Explosive". The title was inspired by a review by WickedWickedDame.**

**Gaara will be there. **

**Hanabi will try and act like he's invisible. **

**(The fallen buildings in Suna and the Cloud Village plots will all be involved in the upcoming sequel, yes they're connected. And answers about Temari's ability to carry a child will also be in the next story).**


	68. Invitation to Explosive

A special thank you to all those who have read my story all the way through 67 chapters. I can not tell you how much I appreciate your readership and your support. A special thank you to all those reviewers who helped me focus in on the heart of the story.

Now, an invitation. This part of the story is finished, but the sequel with Gaara, Hanabi and Kiba (among others) is now starting. The first chapter of "**Explosive**" is now up and posted.

**Thank you**!


End file.
